


Let's Fall in Love in a Place You Want to Stay || Italian Translation

by always_strong28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A LOT of showering, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Banana smut, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Eventual Smut, Jungle Man Harry, M/M, Model Louis, Rimming, Shower Sex, george in the jungle au, jungle man au, tarzan au
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 127,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_strong28/pseuds/always_strong28
Summary: Un George in the Jungle/ Tarzan AU in cui Louis è un modello che incontra Harry, l'uomo selvaggio, in Congo. Quest'ultimo è stato cresciuto dalle scimmie, a malapena riesce a dire una parola in inglese e sconvolgerà completamente la vita di Louis.La storia è una traduzione mia e di @Fearless_1D1Love!Qui potete trovare la storia originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1577993/chapters/3350435Manip:  http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com/Beta: @GiadinaStylinson





	1. Harry Of The Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let's Fall in Love in a Place You Want to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577993) by [embro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embro/pseuds/embro). 



Fu dopo la quinta volta che Louis inciampò nella radice di un albero che realizzò di averne veramente abbastanza della giungla. Non vi era cifra di denaro al mondo che valesse quel tipo di dolore. Era coperto di lividi e graffi, e più di un milione di morsi di insetto. E il fatto era che prima che iniziassero l'escursione gli erano occorse due ore di capelli e trucco per farlo sembrare un selvaggio uomo della giungla, e ciò si stava dimostrando adesso completamente inutile. I rami tra i quali aveva corso gli avevano rovinato i capelli, e l'aria umida lo aveva reso rosso e sudato, e a causa di tutte le cadute si era sbucciato le ginocchia ed era sporco ovunque. E avrebbe dovuto essere un modello. Non si era mai sentito meno attraente.

"Aspettate!" gridò, ma nessuno si fermò. Preferì pensare che semplicemente non lo sentissero, ma con ogni probabilità erano tutti propriamente stanchi dei suoi piagnistei e volevano allontanarsi da lui il più possibile. Non era la sua dannata colpa se la giungla lo odiava.

Louis sedette sull'antipatica radice e tirò fuori una bottiglia d'acqua dal suo zaino, prese un lungo sorso prima di rimettere il tappo. Riusciva ancora a sentire le voci del resto del gruppo, così immaginò di avere un po' di tempo per sistemarsi i capelli e dare un'occhiata alle sue ginocchia graffiate.

Erano fottutamente insanguinate, e sporche, così vi versò un po' d'acqua e strofinò, sibilando per il lieve bruciore. Forse, se gli fosse stato concesso di indossare i suoi jeans o perlomeno i suoi pantaloni sportivi, non si sarebbe fatto tanto male. Invece, indossava una dannata gonna di pelliccia. Loro lo avevano chiamato perizoma, ma Louis sapeva riconoscere una gonna quando ne vedeva una e quella era sicuramente una gonna. Almeno gli avevano dato una camicia dall'ampio collo e gli avevano lasciato indossare il cappello da baseball così che potesse proteggersi un po' dal sole, ma il motivo per il quale non avessero potuto coprirgli anche le gambe era al di là della sua comprensione. I polpacci erano una delle sue migliori qualità e adesso erano coperti di segni rossi di chi sa quale fottuto insetto.

Fu mentre stava infilando il suo ciuffo sotto il cappello per evitare che la fronte diventasse untuosa che notò qualcosa sull'albero sopra di lui.

Qualcosa che sembrava molto umano.

Non ci fu quindi da meravigliarsi che urlò.

E che si alzò di scatto e cominciò a correre più velocemente possibile.

Aveva però fatto solo pochi passi prima di cadere, poi tutto diventò nero.

 

Louis si svegliò con un sobbalzo, mettendosi a sedere così velocemente da vedere le stelle dietro le palpebre. Si sdraiò quando sentì una mano sul petto che gentilmente lo spingeva giù, e sospirò quando sentì un'altra mano sulla fronte.

"Hai dell'acqua?" gracchiò.

Sentì qualcosa di duro tastargli le labbra, così le aprì. Solo che invece del bordo della bottiglia d'acqua che lui aspettava, un dito venne spinto tra esse.

"Che cazzo?" sputò, afferrando la mano rozza dal polso per spingerla via perché il dito sapeva di marcio. Avvertì un grugnito, e immaginò che quello fosse un buon momento per aprire gli occhi.

Così si sforzò di aprirli, accigliandosi piano affinché le stelle sparissero, e desiderò davvero averli tenuti chiusi e quindi beatamente inconsapevoli della difficile situazione in cui si trovava.

C'era uno strano ragazzo sospeso sopra di lui; una matassa ingarbugliata di lunghi capelli marroni, occhi verdi sgranati e lenti battiti di ciglia, bocca grande e spalancata. Louis semplicemente lo fissò, cercando di capire dove avesse già visto quel ragazzo perché quello era evidentemente una qualche sorta di sogno dovuto alla febbre. Uno degli insetti che lo avevano punto doveva essere velenoso e adesso gli stava fottendo il cervello. Gli occhi di Louis scivolarono più in basso, focalizzando l'attenzione sulla pelle abbronzata e sporca dell'uomo, le sue braccia forti, gli addominali scolpiti e il suo enorme affare.

"Oh merda." Louis ansimò, cercando di guardare l'uomo di nuovo negli occhi ma fallendo miseramente. Non aveva mai fatto un sogno sconcio così vivido prima di allora. "Farò meglio a non avere un'erezione quando mi troveranno nella giungla." Mormorò, poi rise alla sua stessa battuta divertente perché qualcuno avrebbe pur dovuto farlo. Il suo cervello era apparentemente stato in grado di evocare questo bellissimo ragazzo ma non di dargli alcun tipo di voce o senso dell'umorismo; la sua immaginazione chiaramente pensava che l'aspetto fosse abbastanza.

Anziché assalirlo di baci come Louis sperava, l'uomo della giungla cadde a sedere, piegò le gambe e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia. Lo stava solo fissando, e ciò stava rendendo Louis un po' ansioso.

"Faremo tipo, qualcosa?" chiese. Per essere un sogno erotico, non era molto eccitante. Di solito nelle sue fantasie, non doveva prima corteggiare il ragazzo. Non era esattamente bravo a sedurre. O a parlare con i ragazzi carini, in verità.

L'uomo piegò la testa di lato, poi veloce come un serpente infilò di nuovo il dito nella bocca di Louis.

"Smettila!" urlò Louis, spingendo via la mano. "Almeno lavati prima la mano. Cazzo."

"Cazzo." L'uomo grugnì in risposta, e ciò spinse Louis ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.

"Hai solo intenzione di imitarmi allora?"

Il ragazzo piegò di nuovo la testa, solo questa volta a destra anziché a sinistra, e Louis gemette.

"Se abbiamo intenzione di scopare, potremmo già apprestarci? Non so se lo voglio, se la tua bocca ha lo stesso sapore del tuo dito."

"Scopare."

"Sì, precisamente." Louis sospirò, poi premette le labbra su quelle dell'uomo della giungla. Che non fu esattamente collaborativo. Le sue labbra si strinsero soltanto più saldamente anziché aprirsi, e quando Louis si spinse contro di esse con la lingua l'uomo si tirò indietro con un ringhio animalesco.

Il quale suonò spaventosamente reale.

E quando Louis aprì nuovamente gli occhi, i denti dell'uomo erano scoperti e le sopracciglia erano aggrottate e tutto il suo atteggiamento era diventato così più minaccioso.

"Questo non è un sogno vero?" Louis squittì, e l'uomo si poggiò sulle nocche delle mani e le dita dei piedi, i denti ancora scoperti. Louis strisciò indietro, gli occhi non abbandonavano mai lo strano uomo gorilla davanti a lui. Quindi non si accorse che si stava avvicinando sempre di più al margine del ramo di un albero a quaranta piedi d'altezza.

Louis notò, però, che l'espressione dell'uomo mutò da arrabbiata a preoccupata; come i suoi occhi si spalancarono e la sua bocca volse all'ingiù. L'uomo gorilla iniziò a saltare su e giù sul posto, emettendo suoni simili a lamenti e battendo i pugni sul pavimento di corteccia.

Prima Louis non aveva notato che fossero su una corteccia. Certo, aveva visto le foglie verdi ciondolare tutt'attorno e il ramo sotto di lui ma non aveva fatto due più due per realizzare che, cazzo, si trovava su un albero. Guardò a sinistra, notò l'enorme strapiombo, e gridò.

Allora sentì il corpo dell'uomo della giungla schiacciarlo al suolo, le sue braccia e le gambe avvolgerlo strettamente e il suo viso strofinarsi nel collo di Louis. Stava di nuovo facendo quei piccoli suoni, deboli uh uh uh come la scimmietta che Louis aveva visto una volta allo zoo di Londra.

"Porca puttana, sei un uomo scimmia!" Louis strillò, e il ragazzo lo guardò da sotto la sua selvaggia criniera e sorrise.

"Scopare." Sospirò, poi riprese a strofinarsi e a fare le fusa.

E Louis non sapeva davvero cosa fare. Era stato sul punto di morire quindi in quel momento un abbraccio sembrò abbastanza piacevole, ma il fatto che l'uomo ad abbracciarlo fosse una selvaggia creatura della giungla che puzzava di sudore e fango rendeva tutto un po' inquietante.

Il ragazzo sembrava abbastanza innocuo però. Del tipo che aveva evitato a Louis di cadere da un maledetto albero alto; ciò poteva bastare per dargli un po' di fiducia.

"D'accordo uomo della giungla, sono salvo."

L'uomo della giungla fece ancora qualche uh uh ma non si alzò.

"Scusa non parlo scimmiese." Louis brontolò, e dimenò le braccia da sotto l'uomo della giungla così da poter fare pressione contro il suo petto. Ancora non volle muoversi, così Louis pose le mani sulla testa del ragazzo per sollevarla e scostarla dal suo collo.

L'uomo della giungla si accigliò, e quando Louis gli rivolse un piccolo esitante sorriso l'altro rise apertamente e si mise di nuovo a sedere. Il che significò che Louis ebbe un po' più spazio per respirare.

"Qual è il tuo nome, allora? Non posso continuare a chiamarti Uomo della giungla."

Ovviamente, il ragazzo sbatté soltanto le ciglia.

"Io sono Louis."

Più battiti di ciglia in risposta.

Louis mise la mano sul proprio petto e ripeté "Louis."

"Scopare." L'uomo della giungla disse con un ghigno, e una risata uscì gorgogliante dalla gola di Louis.

"No, Louis. Non scopare. Louis."

"Lou."

"Abbastanza vicino. Come dovrei chiamarti quindi?"

"Lou."

"No, quello sono io."

"Scopare."

"Scopare mi sembra giusto." Gemette Louis.

L'uomo della giungla gemette in risposta, solo che venne fuori più simile ad un brusio, perché stava ancora sorridendo.

Cominciò a grattarsi allora, il petto, la gola e il mento.

"Per essere un uomo della giungla, non sei molto hairy (peloso)." Osservò Louis. Immaginava che un uomo che vivesse in mezzo alla natura avrebbe avuto una barba lunga fino al suolo, ma lui non sembrava avere un solo pelo sul mento o sul petto.

"Hairy." Disse l'uomo della giungla, ma il suo modo lento di parlare e il singolare accento fecero si che la parola suonasse con un nome molto familiare.

"D'accordo, ti chiamerò Harry. Io sono Lou." Louis si portò nuovamente una mano al petto, e poi toccò il petto dell'uomo della giungla. "Harry."

"Harry." Ripeté l'altro, mettendo la mano su quella di Louis per tenerla premuta contro la sua pelle. "Lou." Aggiunse, scuotendo bruscamente la testa. Louis decise di considerarlo come un cenno di assenso. "Scopare."

Louis arrossì. "Magari più tardi. Penso che abbiamo bisogno di darci una pulita prima. E io sono affamato."

"Lou. Harry. Scopare." Ripeté Harry sbattendo di più le palpebre e sorridendo. Sembrava bravo a fare quello, ma qualche altro tipo di risposta sarebbe stato gradito.

Le parole ovviamente non erano molto usate, quindi Louis si alzò lentamente e osservò come Harry lo imitò. Poi lentamente barcollò verso il tronco, vi si aggrappò strettamente, e guardò in basso. Il suo stomacò si attorcigliò mentre diceva "Cazzo."

"Cazzo."

"Come cazzo ci hai portati qui sopra? Puoi riportarmi giù?"

"Cazzo."

"Non è più divertente!" Louis fu colto dal panico.

"Lou." Harry disse piano, e afferrò Louis per la vita.

Louis si girò su se stesso e avvolse le braccia attorno al collo di Harry, e si sollevò per avvolgere le gambe attorno i suoi fianchi. "Scendi." Ordinò, e Harry lo fissò soltanto. Louis fece leva su se stesso, girando attorno al corpo di Harry finché non si trovò avvinghiato alle sue spalle. Poi iniziò ad indicare in basso e a premere i talloni nello stomaco di Harry. "Scendi giù. Ho bisogno di trovare il mio zaino. Ho degli snacks lì dentro, e dell'acqua."

"Lou."

"Si Harry, io sono Louis. Ora scendi giù, dai! Scendi!"

Miracolosamente, Harry colse il suggerimento. Si aggrappò all'albero ed iniziò a scendere ad una tale velocità che Louis pensò si sarebbe di certo sentito male. Quel ragazzo doveva avere delle mani adesive o qualche cazzata simile perché era innaturale il modo in cui stava scendendo. Inumano, davvero.

Louis non aprì gli occhi finché non furono sani e salvi al suolo, e quando sentì la terra dura sotto i piedi si sarebbe messo a piangere.

"Oh grazie cazzo." Louis gemette, e Harry sorrise ampiamente. "Si, Harry, sei stato bravo. Congratulazioni." Aggiunse sollevando gli occhi al cielo, e Harry sorrise ancora di più.

"Cazzo Harry."

"Adesso smettila, e aiutami a trovare la mia borsa, ok?"

 

Harry non fu di nessuno aiuto, come Louis si aspettava. Il ragazzo della giungla seguì soltanto il ragazzo di città in giro, copiando il modo in cui camminava e di tanto in tanto le sue espressioni facciali.

Qualche volta Louis sentì anche l'altro ripetere le sue parole, ma perlopiù emetteva soltanto suoni simili alle scimmie.

Quindi Louis camminò attraverso la giungla, sperando che qualcosa gli risultasse familiare e lo aiutasse a ritrovare la strada per tornare dal gruppo. Sicuramente non doveva essere stato via per più di un’ ora. Il sole non era molto più alto nel cielo di quando lo aveva guardato prima di svenire, e la troupe doveva essersi fermata una volta notata l'assenza del loro modello e aver iniziato a cercarlo.

Ma il suo stomaco brontolava come se non avesse mangiato da giorni, e per quanto era assetato sentiva la bocca polverosa.

Ecco perché gridò di sollievo ed iniziò a saltellare sul posto quando incapparono in un lago.

"Cazzo si." Cadde in ginocchio e raccolse un po' d'acqua con le mani, portandosele alle labbra, ma venne fermato da un urlo. Le sue mani vennero schiaffeggiate quindi l'acqua si rovesciò ovunque, nel caso in cui il grido non fosse bastato come avvertimento. "Ho capito. Cosa posso bere allora?" borbottò Louis, e Harry lo sollevò e se lo caricò in spalla.

E cominciò a correre.

Il suolo scivolava via in una massa indistinta sotto Louis, che si aggrappava alla vita di Harry, le unghie affondate nella sua pelle come a voler rafforzare la presa. Aveva avuto abbastanza incontri ravvicinati con la morte quel giorno, e non voleva andarsene in quel modo; cadendo a testa in giù da un velocissimo uomo gorilla mentre correvano per trovare dell'acqua.

Sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio che morire di sete, Louis ragionò. Più veloce, ad ogni modo.

Harry non si fermò nemmeno quando raggiunse dell'acqua potabile. Corse dritto attraverso una cascata, poi si girò e corse di nuovo attraverso essa.

Pressappoco dopo la quinta volta, lasciò cadere Louis nel fiume e poi tornò indietro per bere l'acqua mentre essa cadeva.

"Cristo Harry!" Grugnì Louis, tirandosi su con una mano e strofinandosi via l'acqua dagli occhi con l'altra. "Non avresti potuto lasciarmi sulla riva?"

Harry fece uh uh in risposta, e Louis lo guardò con l'intenzione di rimproverarlo ancora. Solo che le parole gli rimasero incastrate in gola perché l'acqua stava scorrendo lungo la schiena abbronzata e muscolosa di Harry, sul suo culo da paura e lungo le sue cosce toniche.

"Oh cazzo!"

"Cazzo!" Esclamò allegramente Harry, e si girò soltanto per fare un gran sorriso a Louis, mettendo in mostra più pelle bagnata, scivolosa e bellissima. Poi saltò fuori dalla cascata e trascinò Louis sotto di essa, alzò lo sguardo, aprì la bocca e tirò fuori la lingua per catturare le gocce d'acqua.

Guardò Louis, gli afferrò la mascella e la tirò giù così che la sua bocca si aprisse. Tirò nuovamente fuori la lingua, raccolse alcune gocce d'acqua e poi guardò ancora Louis con un ghigno.

"So come si beve." Louis brontolò, e con le mani unite a coppa raccolse dell'acqua in modo da fare altro oltre che guardare con desiderio la lingua dell'uomo della giungla e chiedersi quanto brava potesse essere a leccare altro. La fessura tra le sue natiche, ad esempio.

Quando ebbero bevuto abbastanza acqua e furono sufficientemente puliti, Harry fece per tirare su Louis ma il ragazzo di città arretrò.

"Voglio camminare, si?"

Harry provò di nuovo, e Louis spinse via le sue mani.

"Camminare, vedi?" Disse, e fece alcuni passi.

Harry emise qualche uh uh in preda al panico e avvolse le braccia attorno il petto di Louis così che non potesse muoversi.

"Non mi allontanerò da te, calmati, Harry."

"Lou Harry." Mormorò Harry contro il suo collo, e Louis rabbrividì a sentire il suo respiro contro la pelle umida. Perché sì, era abbastanza eccitante il fatto che Harry fosse nudo e gocciolante, ma la giungla stava diventando abbastanza fredda.

“È tutto a posto amico, non ti lascerò. Dobbiamo continuare a cercare il mio gruppo però." Louis cercò di rassicurarlo. Ma le parole erano chiaramente inutili poiché l'altro non voleva mollarlo. "Si sta facendo tardi, vero? E sono affamato. Ho bisogno di cibo. Sai, cibo?"

Louis fece finta di mangiare, e Harry sorrise. Poi imitò i movimenti di Louis e si lasciò andare ad una fragorosa risata. Louis lasciò cadere le braccia e sospirò, e Harry fece lo stesso. Poi rise, e Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere con lui. Per quanto irritante fosse non essere capiti, Harry era estremamente adorabile. In più, era pulito adesso. Magari potevano provare a baciarsi di nuovo, ora che Harry in un certo senso lo conosceva e tutto.

Prima che Louis potesse fare qualcosa, Harry lo spintonò.

"Che cazzo era quello?"

"Uh uh." Rispose Harry, e lo spinse ancora così forte da farlo inciampare all'indietro.

"Oi!" Grugnì Louis, il che gli valse un'altra spinta. "Piantala, va bene?"

Stavolta, invece di spintonarlo, Harry posò le mani sulle sue spalle per farlo voltare, poi con leggeri colpetti lo spinse in avanti.

"Vuoi che vada da questa parte?" Chiese Louis, facendo seguire alla domanda qualche passo in quella direzione.

Harry urlicchiò felice e si accostò a Louis, camminandogli accanto con un enorme sorriso sulla faccia.

"Non dovevi spingermi, però." Borbottò Louis, e Harry continuò a sorridere.

Camminarono per anni, attraverso una moltitudine di cespugli e ruscelli e rami sporgenti. Harry protestò sghignazzando piano ogni volta che Louis cadeva, e si sporgeva sempre per tirarlo su, ma non arrivava mai così lontano. Louis si rialzava da solo e schiaffeggiava via le sue mani. Non aveva intenzione di essere portato come una fottuta principessa. Voleva mostrare di poter sopravvivere nella giungla senza aver bisogno delle coccole di Harry.

Ma quando sentì un forte urlo disumano, Louis saltò tra le braccia di Harry senza vergogna alcuna.

"Che cazzo è stato?"

"Cazzo." Disse Harry, e Louis annuì come se quanto avesse detto fosse abbastanza come risposta.

Sicuramente Harry aveva a che fare con gli animali selvatici tutto il tempo. Era sopravvissuto da solo nella giungla maledizione, era abituato ad avere a che fare con stronzate simili.

"Andrai ad ucciderlo o qualcosa del genere? Forse dovremmo scappare via." Louis biascicò, e poi si fece piccolo piccolo quando udì un altro grido.

Harry iniziò a camminare, e Louis si dimenò tra le sue braccia.

"Non puoi essere fottutamente serio. Non mi puoi portare più vicino a quella cosa! Sembra carnivora!" Poi cominciarono altre grida ed ululati, e Louis si agitò con più fervore. "Ce ne sono un mucchio! Che cazzo Harry, torna indietro!"

Harry emise deboli uh uh che probabilmente volevano essere rassicuranti mentre si avvicinava sempre di più al fracasso.

"Harry?" Louis andò nel panico, e il ragazzo continuo a muoversi. "Per favore, per favore fermati. Ti supplico."

"Lou." Harry fece le fusa per le grida di qualunque animale selvatico fosse. Gli animali ai quali si stava ancora fottutamente avvicinando.

Nel momento in cui il cuore di Louis balzò dritto nella sua gola, Harry emise un fortissimo grido simile a quello di un gorilla e gli animali si zittirono.

Poi una scimmia spuntò fuori da dietro un albero e saltò sulla spalla di Harry. Un'altra saltò sulla sua testa, e un'altra ancora in grembo a Louis.

"Disgustoso!" Gridò Louis, e la spinse via da lui.

Harry lo lasciò andare con un ringhio, e riportò l'attenzione sulle scimmie che si erano raccolte attorno a loro. Le stava abbracciando e tubava, rivolgendo loro deboli mormorii, e Louis si domandò se potesse capirle. Stava ridacchiando quando un'altra scimmia cercò di salirgli in grembo, così stavolta la lasciò fare. Puzzava un po', ma in qualche modo era anche adorabile. Davvero adorabile, a dire il vero. Le fece un piccolo grattino dietro l'orecchio come avrebbe fatto con un gatto, e la scimmietta saltò sulle sue spalle, la coda arrotolata per solleticargli il collo.

"Guarda, Harry! Piaccio ad una scimmia, vedi?" Disse Louis, e si assicurò di indossare il suo sorriso più carino quando Harry si voltò verso di lui. L'uomo della giungla aveva ancora la fronte aggrottata, ma il suo sguardo si ammorbidì un po'. Louis sorrise di gusto, e continuò a ridere finché Harry non fece lo stesso.

Fu abbastanza facile riconquistare la simpatia di Harry, ma sicuramente non aveva intenzione di restare lì così quando l'uomo della giungla riprese a camminare, lui gli andò dietro senza esitazione.

Sebbene fossero diretti verso gli animali selvatici.

Louis non era stupido. Sapeva che i suoni che aveva udito appartenevano a qualcosa di molto più rumoroso di qualche scimmietta e stava per scoprire esattamente cosa era stato ad urlare ed ululare.

Era stato un grande gruppo di gorilla. Grossi gorilla, con denti affilati e freddi occhietti scintillanti che erano tutti fissi su Louis non appena seguì Harry nella radura.

Harry iniziò ad avanzare, e Louis sussurrò ad alta voce, perché sentisse solo lui "Fermati!"

Ma fu inutile. Harry continuò a camminare, distanziandolo sempre di più. Il ragazzo di città non sapeva che fare. Non voleva restare totalmente da solo, ma non voleva nemmeno esattamente avvicinarsi a quelle cose.

"Lou!" Harry gridò mostrando un enorme sorriso, e uno dei gorilla strillò, facendo scattare Louis sull'attenti.

Tremava tutto mentre il gorilla iniziò a scendere sempre più vicino. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, o per gridare forse, ma le parole erano incastrate nella sua gola.

Harry stava facendo uh uh agli altri gorilla, e non si accorse che uno di loro era a pochi passi da Louis o non gliene importava nulla.

Quando il gorilla alzò il braccio e fece per protendere la zampa verso di lui, Louis avvertì una scarica di adrenalina e corse verso Harry, balzò sulla sua schiena e si avvinghiò a lui per salvarsi la vita.

L'improvviso movimento mise in subbuglio tutti i gorilla; saltavano su e giù e gridavano, quello che si era allungato verso di lui sembrava il più infuriato. Non stava facendo rumore però. Gonfiava le narici e batteva la zampa sul terreno, e doveva essere pronto a caricare o qualcosa di simile, perché Harry si voltò per fronteggiarlo così che Louis non fosse più sulla sua visuale.

Poi Harry ringhiò, e il gorilla irritato sbuffò in risposta. "Lou" pronunciò Harry in mezzo ai suoi rassicuranti uh uh, il che fece tendere le orecchie a Louis. Harry stava davvero parlando a quella cosa? Era addirittura possibile, per un umano, parlare ad un gorilla?

Harry si avvicinò all'animale, e Louis affondò le unghie nella pelle dell'altro ragazzo, cercando di farlo fermare.

"Harry?" Louis gli sussurrò all'orecchio, non sapendo come altro fare per fermarlo. "Cazzo?"

"Lou cazzo." Rispose Harry. Almeno lo ascoltava, Louis suppose, anche se non capiva del tutto.

Harry si fermò di fronte al gorilla e cominciò a fare uh uh verso di lui, balbettando nel suo incomprensibile linguaggio scimmiesco.

Il gorilla grugnì in risposta e si protese per avvicinarsi ad Harry. Louis inspirò forte quando il gorilla iniziò ad annusarlo, e si trattenne dal gridare quando l'animale cominciò a pungolarlo sulla schiena.

"Lou." Disse Harry, e il gorilla iniziò a tirare la maglia di Louis. Quest'ultimo si aggrappò alle spalle di Harry, rinsaldando la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi. L'animale stava cercando di tirarlo via da lui e il ragazzo di città non aveva alcuna intenzione di cedere.

"Harry?" Louis balbettò, e l'uomo della giungla ridacchiò in maniera rassicurante, lo spinse via dalle sue spalle e infine tra le braccia del gorilla.

Louis fu a tre secondi dal farsela addosso.

Era seduto in grembo ad un gorilla, che sarebbe stato pronto ad ucciderlo fino a pochi minuti prima, e la creatura stava ispezionando i suoi capelli.

Più tardi si sarebbe sentito un pochino offeso all'insinuazione che potesse avere i pidocchi, ma in quel momento stava semplicemente facendo del suo meglio per non respirare o parlare o vomitarsi addosso.

"Lou." Sentì, e alzò lo sguardo per scorgere Harry che lo fissava con un sorriso. "Cazzo."

Louis asserì brevemente, per poi immobilizzarsi immediatamente non appena avvertì sul collo il fiato del gorilla.

Sbuffando di nuovo, il gorilla spinse via Louis dal suo grembo e tornò ad unirsi al resto del gruppo.

Louis si precipitò da Harry, aggrappandosi alla sua vita strettamente, e fu grato quando avvertì le braccia dell'uomo della giungla avvolgerlo per trascinarlo in un abbraccio più stretto.

Louis si chiese per un momento se anche i gorilla fossero in grado di abbracciare, o se Harry sapesse più di quanto volesse far credere a proposito della natura umana. Forse abbracciare era solo un naturale istinto umano? Non poté riflettervi su ancora per molto perché Harry lo sollevò, se lo caricò in spalla e saltò sull'albero più vicino.

"Oh porca miseria." Gemette Louis, perché l'altro aveva ripreso ad arrampicarsi. "Voglio stare a terra, Harry, non sopra dei fottutissimi alberi."

Harry emise un grugnito in risposta, e continuò a portarli in alto. Louis poté solo vedere come il suolo si allontanasse sempre di più man mano che salivano, il che gli diede la nausea. L'unica cosa che lo sosteneva era la mano di Harry ad afferrargli le cosce, così serrò gli occhi e sperò che raggiungessero presto la loro destinazione.

Neanche quando sentì Harry depositarlo su una dura e del tutto liscia superficie riuscì ad aprire gli occhi.

"Lou Lou." Disse Harry mentre lo solleticava, e Louis scosse la testa. Il movimento gli causò delle vertigini, così serrò le palpebre. "Looooou." Harry tubò, dandogli piccoli colpetti. Poi diventò impaziente, e cominciò a cercare di aprirgli gli occhi a forza.

Così Louis spinse via la sua grossa mano, e sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte. Alzò lo sguardo per non guardare in basso e fu sorpreso di scorgere un tetto. Si guardò attorno e realizzò di trovarsi in una casa.

"Che cazzo è?" Louis bofonchiò, saltò in piedi e corse ad una finestra. Guardò giù per vedere che, già, si trovavano su una casa sull'albero. "Harry, che cazzo è?"

"Cazzo!" Harry ridacchiò, e saltò sopra un vecchio e sporco divano. C'erano un tavolo di legno, una scrivania, degli armadietti e una serie di disegni. C'erano un letto matrimoniale e una culla in un angolo, con polverose lenzuola ingiallite e cuscini di piuma strappati. Accanto a quelli vi erano un comò e uno specchio in frantumi, e quando Harry notò che Louis stava guardando in quella direzione scese dal divano e afferrò la sua mano, trascinandolo verso l'armadio aperto.

Raccolse una camicia che doveva essere stata appesa all'interno, e la tenne contro il suo petto.

"Harry Lou." Mormorò, e Louis annuì.

“È esatto. Siamo uguali. Umani." Asserì e posò una mano sul petto di Harry. "Umano." Ripeté, ed Harry imitò il suo cenno di assenso. "Ho bisogno di trovare la mia gente, le altre persone come me. Te le ricordi?"

Ma fu inutile. Harry continuava a fissare la maglia di Louis e quella che teneva tra le mani. La lasciò andare improvvisamente e si avvicinò alla culla. "Harry."

"Questa era tua?"Chiese Louis, sfiorando delicatamente il legno. "Di Harry?"

"Di Harry." Ripeté lui, poi si sedette sul letto di fianco ad essa.

Louis si guardò attorno per un momento, cercando di mettere insieme un quadro di cosa potesse essere accaduto. Cosa era successo ai suoi genitori? E come era sopravvissuto Harry nella giungla quando loro se ne erano andati? Ma soprattutto, perché i suoi genitori vivevano in una casa sull'albero?

Rovistò negli scaffali e nella credenza, impilando tutte le foto e gli appunti e i diari in cui si imbatteva.

Trovò una cartella nell'armadio e vi infilò tutto, se la mise a tracolla e tornò da Harry.

"Ho bisogno di trovare i miei amici. Dobbiamo trovarli così potremmo tornare a casa. Tipo, alla civiltà, si?"

Louis disse, ed Harry si alzò. Per un secondo, Louis pensò che Harry avesse capito. Deluso non sarebbe stata la parola giusta per descrivere come si sentì quando l'uomo della giungla lo abbracciò anziché rispondergli. Forse perché quella fu una risposta sufficiente.

 

Louis pensava che i capogiri sarebbero passati una volta scesi sul solido terreno, invece la sua testa ancora girava e la vista era appannata. Il suo stomaco brontolò rumorosamente, e Louis vi posò una mano come se ciò avesse potuto placarlo. 

“Non mangi mai?” Bofonchiò, ed Harry batté le ciglia. Allora provò a mimare nuovamente l’atto del mangiare, ma Harry continuò a sbattere le ciglia. “Dovrò quasi avvelenarmi di nuovo perché tu capisca?” disse aspramente, e realizzò che in fondo non era una cattiva idea. 

C’era un cespuglio di brillanti bacche rosse a qualche passo da lui, così Louis raccolse alcuni di quei frutti che sembravano velenosi e lentamente li portò alle labbra. Come si aspettava, la mano di Harry si mosse veloce per buttarle via.

Harry si rivolse a lui con qualche uh uh, aveva la fronte aggrottata e sembrava piuttosto deluso.

“Ho fame!” scattò Louis, e poiché Harry non si stava affaccendando per trovargli qualcosa da mangiare, raccolse altre bacche dal cespuglio.

I farfugliamenti di Harry mostravano di sicuro rabbia quando afferrò il polso di Louis e lo scosse finché la sua mano non fu vuota. Continuò a tenerlo stretto e trascinò Louis verso il gruppo di gorilla che stava poltrendo tra il fogliame. Alcuni stavano mangiando banane. “Uh uh.” Si rivolse a loro Harry e uno degli animali gli passò un piccolo casco di banane.

Louis iniziò a sbucciarla subito, poi ne prese un morso prima ancora che Harry potesse sbucciare la sua.

Harry lo stava fissando con un cipiglio, labbra strette e sopracciglia aggrottate. Poi la sua mano afferrò la banana di Louis e la girò così che fosse sotto sopra.

“Uh uh.” Esclamò, poi iniziò a sbucciare il suo frutto dal basso. 

“No, Harry, non è il modo giusto!”

“Uh uh.” Harry ripeté, e si mise in bocca la banana, sorridendo. Fissava Louis, dritto negli occhi, succhiando una banana.

Louis tossicchiò, e dovette ricordare a se stesso che Harry non aveva intenzione di essere così allusivo. Lui neanche sapeva cosa fossero i pompini. 

“Non devi guardare le persone negli occhi quando mangi banane.” Gli spiegò Louis, perché Harry sarebbe tornato a Londra con lui quindi era meglio che iniziasse ad apprendere qualche lezione di vita. “È da maleducati.”

Harry rise e spinse un’altra banana tra le sue mani.

Ne mangiò quattro prima di iniziare a sentirsi nauseato. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa di sostanzioso, e nonostante la frutta avesse riempito il suo stomaco non era chiaramente sufficiente.

“Devo trovare i miei amici, Harry. Gli umani, ricordi?” Chiese Louis, indicando entrambi loro due. “Devi riportarmi da loro.” Indicò la foresta attorno a loro, un punto qualsiasi in lontananza, sperando che Harry ne comprendesse in qualche modo il senso. 

“Uh.” Gli disse Harry, poi si avvicinò ai suoi amici gorilla per fare lo stesso. Uno dopo l’altro, si alzarono ed iniziarono a muoversi a passo lento nella direzione da cui erano arrivati Louis ed Harry, il più grosso guidava la marcia. Harry fece un cenno a Louis di avvicinarsi e cominciarono a seguire i gorilla attraverso la giungla.

Louis non capiva pienamente cosa stesse succedendo. Una parte di lui credeva ancora che fosse un sogno.

Del resto stava seguendo un gruppo di enormi gorilla in una giungla con un uomo selvatico al suo fianco, alla ricerca del suo fotografo e dei suoi colleghi modelli.

Almeno sperava che fosse ciò che stavano facendo, cercare i suoi amici, altrimenti in caso contrario era fottuto.

Quando Harry si offrì di portarlo sulla schiena, il ragazzo di città non si sforzò neanche di lamentarsi. Stava davvero cominciando a piacergli essere trasportato in giro, specialmente dal momento che le sue gambe lo stavano uccidendo e le scarpe da ginnastica si erano strappate e sporcate. In più le braccia di Harry erano avvolte attorno alle cosce di Louis e le sue mani stringevano i suoi polpacci, quindi era tutto abbastanza piacevole, davvero. 

Camminarono a lungo, e la giungla cominciava a diventare più fredda e buia.

Proprio quando Louis stava cominciando a farsi prendere dal panico, sentì delle voci.

“L’avete sentito?” disse qualcuno, e Louis riconobbe la voce rauca del fotografo. “Il fruscio viene da lì. Vedete i cespugli che si muovono?” Poi urlò, ovviamente non aspettandosi di vedere un enorme gorilla e i suoi amici uscire infuriati da dietro gli alberi. 

“Sono io!” Louis gridò, scendendo dalle spalle di Harry e correndo verso il gruppo di persone. Erano tutti lì; il fotografo, le altre due modelle, la guida e i costumisti. Nessuno di loro sembrava particolarmente felice di vederlo. “Mi avete almeno cercato?”

Quello fece sentire in colpa il fotografo, il quale era però più spaventato che altro.

“Louis, che accidenti sta succedendo?”

“Incredibile.” Disse la guida, osservando i gorilla, e Louis si voltò verso di lui.

“Non dovrebbe essere il tuo lavoro occuparti di noi qui fuori? Mi hai praticamente lasciato in mezzo alla giungla?”

“Ti abbiamo cercato! Non riuscivamo a trovarti e non c’era alcuna traccia di te che ci dicesse come fossi scomparso. Era come se fossi volato via. Non c’era nessuna impronta a parte quelle di altri esseri umani!”

“Quello deve essere stato per via di Harry. Deve avermi spostato da un ramo all’altro per tutto il tempo.” Louis mormorò la seconda parte della frase tra sé e sé. Udì dei rantoli, e realizzò che Harry doveva essere finalmente uscito allo scoperto da dietro la sua famiglia di scimmie. “Questo è Harry, si è – preso cura di me, suppongo.”

“È magnifico!” Esclamò il fotografo, ed iniziò a scattare foto.

“No, cazzo. Il servizio fotografico è annullato. Devo fottutamente uscire da questa giungla adesso.” Sbraitò contro il fotografo, e anche Harry iniziò a ringhiare. Spinse Louis dietro di sé e ringhiò come se l’uomo fosse una minaccia per loro, ovviamente infastidito dal fatto che Louis fosse seccato. 

“Chi è lui?” chiese una delle modelle con aria un po’ troppo bramosa, e Louis decise che neanche lei gli era simpatica. 

“Lui è Harry, il mio uomo della giungla. Ora qualcuno ci mostri la via di ritorno all’accampamento nell’immediato e dannato presente. Ho bisogno di mangiare e dormire e poi volerò dritto a Londra.”

“E Harry?” domandò la guida.

“Verrà con noi.”

“Aspetta un attimo Louis Tomlinson!” il fotografò proruppe, proprio quando Louis stava per fare una drammatica uscita dalla radura. In realtà fu una benedizione perché probabilmente avrebbe preso la direzione sbagliata e sarebbe stato molto imbarazzante. “Siamo volati in Congo per questo servizio, quindi sicuramente tutti nella moda ne stanno già parlando, e siamo circondati da gorilla selvatici. Quando verrà fuori la storia che ti sei perso nella giungla e hai trovato un attraente uomo selvaggio cresciuto dalle scimmie davvero non vorresti avere nulla da mostrare? Nessuna foto? Perché, lascia che ti dica una cosa, quando questa storia verrà fuori, e succederà, le persone saranno disposte a sborsare milioni per avere queste foto nelle loro riviste. Sarai il modello più chiacchierato al mondo. Sei importante adesso, ok, ma non hai ancora sbancato negli Stati Uniti o in Giappone. Non sei mondiale. Vuoi essere mondiale, vero?”

Louis rimase in silenzio per alcuni istanti. Non aveva esattamente riflettuto al riguardo, a proposito di cosa sarebbe successo in seguito a quell’avventura. Era stato incredibilmente fortunato ad ottenere quel lavoro, e nonostante avesse dovuto sopportare un viaggio di otto ore e mezzo fino alla Repubblica Democratica del Congo, non sarebbe stato esattamente intelligente per la sua carriera buttare via quell’opportunità. 

Quindi sospirò e fece un passo da dietro Harry. “Dove mi volete allora?”

E fu allora che una costumista si fece avanti e lo condusse verso di loro. “Con noi, amore. Sei un disastro.”

Louis sospirò, stavolta in modo più drammatico, e si avvicinò all’uomo e alla donna che di certo non avevano abbastanza trucco e lacca per rimetterlo in sesto. I suoi capelli erano diventati crespi quando li aveva bagnati, per non parlare dei lividi, dei morsi di insetto e dei segni rossi che si erano moltiplicati considerevolmente. Aveva tagli e graffi sulla faccia, era coperto di sporcizia e sudore e tutto ciò che avrebbe desiderato fare era una doccia, mangiare un panino e dormire per almeno dieci giorni. Non sarebbe stato esattamente al meglio delle sue prestazioni, ma d’altronde Photoshop era stato creato proprio per quello, giusto?

Harry iniziò a piagnucolare non appena Louis lasciò il suo posto accanto a lui, balbettando nella sua maniera scimmiesca. Quello mise in agitazione anche i gorilla; più Harry era irrequieto più loro urlavano e saltavano su e giù.

“Falli calmare, per favore. Abbiamo bisogno che siano tranquilli per il servizio fotografico.”

La guida guardò il fotografo e disse “Non stai seriamente considerando l’idea di fare un servizio fotografico con degli animali selvatici, vero? Sarebbe terribilmente pericoloso!”

L’altro sbuffò e rispose “Da quello che ho visto finora, l’uomo della giungla li ha domati. Se Louis può controllare il suo uomo scimmia, allora le scimmie saranno dalla nostra parte.”

Prima che Louis potesse precipitarsi da Harry per consolarlo, l’hair-stylist lo spinse a sedere sul troncone di un albero e cominciò a districare i suoi capelli. Louis si appiccicò un sorriso sulla faccia e agitò la mano verso Harry, e abbastanza sorprendentemente l’uomo comprese il suggerimento e si avvicinò. Lo fece con esitazione, osservando attentamente i due umani con apprensione e confusione, poi si sedette sul troncone accanto a lui.

“Harry di Lou.” Borbottò, mettendo una mano sulla sua coscia e alzando lo sguardo per osservare cosa stesse facendo l’hair-stylist. 

“Si, e Lou è di Harry. Siamo a posto.” Louis lo rassicurò, dando una pacca sulla mano che era sulla sua coscia e sforzandosi terribilmente di nascondere come lo eccitasse il modo in cui Harry fosse territoriale nei suoi confronti. Non aveva mai trovato il controllo attraente. Aveva sempre considerato fastidiosi i ragazzi pressanti, che volevano sapere dove fosse e con chi fosse tutto il tempo. Ma quello era diverso. Forse perché Harry era protettivo nei suoi confronti e si preoccupava per lui piuttosto che essere geloso e possessivo. O forse perché Louis si sentiva esattamente allo stesso modo; preoccupato per Harry, per la sua sicurezza e per i suoi sentimenti. Doveva essere così spaventato in quel momento, dopo aver incontrato tante persone come lui nello stesso giorno. Cosa gli passava per la mente?

Niente di così esistenziale, Louis realizzò, quando Harry si alzò in piedi per guardare più da vicino le mani dell’hair-stylist. L’uomo aveva districato tutti i nodi e stava mettendo una mousse anti crespo quando Harry scansò le sue mani per occuparsi lui stesso dei capelli di Louis. Sembrava che stesse frugando tra essi, probabilmente cercava i pidocchi come erano soliti fare i gorilla, quando l’hair-stylist lo spinse via per toglierselo dai piedi.

“Sto cercando di fare il mio lavoro!” sbraitò l’uomo, e Harry scoprì i denti e ringhiò.

“Harry? Va bene, ok? Buono.” Disse Louis e gli fece segno di tornare a sedersi accanto a lui.

“Buono.” Ripeté Harry, ma non si sedette. Continuò ad osservare lo stylist, ogni tanto toccava i capelli di Louis e sibilava quando le sue mani lo spingevano da parte. Ciò voleva dire che i suoi capelli avrebbero richiesto più tempo del necessario, così la truccatrice iniziò a lavorare contemporaneamente. Il che diede ad Harry altro da guardare.

La donna per prima cosa strofinò il volto di Louis con una salvietta umida, poi mise su della crema idratante e del primer, ed Harry ne fu affascinato. Poi tirò fuori del fondotinta, del correttore e i suoi pennelli ed iniziò il suo lavoro.

Se l’hair-stylist aveva trovato Harry irritante, la truccatrice lo trovò assolutamente insopportabile. 

Le rubava i pennelli dalle dita per passarseli sul viso, strofinava le dita sudice sulla pelle di Louis e squittiva deliziato quando il fondotinta lo macchiava, e di tanto in tanto spingeva via le mani di lei se giudicava i suoi movimenti troppo bruschi. 

“Pensavo riuscissi a controllarlo.” Mormorò tra sé e sé, e Louis sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Non ha mai visto nulla di tutto questo prima d’ora. Probabilmente non ha mai visto degli esseri umani. Pensaci per un secondo e scendi dal tuo fottuto piedistallo.”

La truccatrice si limitò a serrare le labbra e proseguì il suo lavoro, picchiettando un po’ di bronzer e di blush e poi sistemando le sue sopracciglia.

Harry, affascinato, emise qualcuno dei suoi uh uh, prese la matita per sopracciglia dalle sue mani e se la infilò in bocca. Poi sputacchiò e la gettò fra i cespugli, e la signorina rimase a fissarlo sbalordita ma non disse nulla. In realtà mormorò “Quella era di Chanel” che però sentì solo Louis. 

“Sei pronto.” Affermò l’hair-stylist, la truccatrice annuì d’accordo.

“Devi toglierti quella maglietta però. E quella gonna sembra un po’ sporca.” Disse il fotografo. 

“Ero dannatamente certo che fosse una gonna.” Louis borbottò tra sé mentre sbottonava la maglia e contemporaneamente cercava di non arrossire a causa di come Harry lo stava guardando.

“Harry Lou.” Harry disse con un ghigno, e strinse uno dei suoi capezzoli.

“Ouch! Cazzo! Si, Harry, li ho anche io. Merda.”

“Cazzo!” Harry cinguettò allegramente, e fece per stringergli anche l’altro capezzolo ma Louis lo fermò.

Poi guardò il fotografo e chiese “Cosa devo farne della gonna?”

“Toglila. Gli uomini della giungla chiaramente non indossano vestiti.” Disse lui indicando Harry. “Ti copriremo con qualcos’altro. Foglie, magari.”

Louis annuì, giocando con l’elastico della gonna mentre cercava di raccogliere il coraggio necessario a tirarla giù. Non era esattamente timido, ma non era neppure propriamente a suo agio a stare nudo in presenza di estranei. 

“Per l’arte.” Il fotografo aggiunse.

“Deve essere il tuo giorno fortunato, vedere due uccelli gratis.” Louis bofonchiò e si liberò della gonna. Prima che potesse coprirsi con le mani, Harry scimmiottò eccitato e cercò di afferrarlo. Louis arretrò appena in tempo. “Harry! Non puoi farlo! Anche nel mondo delle scimmie sono sicuro che sia una cosa inappropriata!” quasi urlò, più sconvolto che arrabbiato. 

“Deve essere decisamente il mio giorno fortunato!” il fotografo rise, e Louis non aveva mai desiderato accoltellare qualcuno alla gola come in quel momento.

“Muoviamoci allora.” Grugnì, facendosi strada verso le modelle che non sembrarono affatto colpite. Erano professionali, perlomeno. Tuttavia, sarebbe stato carino se avessero studiato lui come stavano facendo con Harry.

“Abbiamo bisogno di te laggiù con i gorilla.” Disse il fotografo, agitando le mani per indicare le scimmie. Le quali stavano oziando sull’erba o si nascondevano nei cespugli, se ne stavano a penzoloni tra i rami o si arrampicavano sopra i tronchi. “Pensi di poter salire sulla schiena di uno di loro?”

“Cosa?” Sbraitò Louis, fermandosi a metà strada. “Ma neanche per sogno! Quelle cose hanno provato ad uccidermi prima!” Non era affatto un’esagerazione. Il più grosso era andato abbastanza vicino a staccargli la testa. 

“Uccidono?” chiese una delle modelle ed iniziò ad iperventilare. “Non andrò vicino a quelle cose se uccidono!”

“Sarebbe meglio non toccarle.” Aggiunse la guida, e tutti fecero un passo indietro.

Tutti tranne il fotografo, chiaramente accecato dalla perfetta fotografia che aveva in mente. “Potete stare comunque davanti a loro, così che compaiano nello scatto, giusto?”

Le ragazze scossero la testa, e Louis guardò Harry. Il quale lo stava fissando con le labbra serrate e i pugni stretti lungo i fianchi. “Stai bene Harry?”

“Lou.” Fu tutto ciò che disse, e allargò le braccia perché Louis potesse avvicinarsi.

Così lui fece, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere un po’ di distanza tra i loro bacini perché cazzo erano entrambi nudi mentre contemporaneamente -trascinando i piedi- tentava di avvicinarsi ad una delle scimmie.

Il gorilla non sembrò disturbato dalla vicinanza di Louis. Continuò a masticare qualunque cosa ci fosse nella sua bocca mentre li seguiva con lo sguardo. Poi Louis iniziò a protendere la mano verso di lui, direttamente verso il suo naso così che l’animale potesse fiutare il suo odore. Aveva imparato da sua zia che bisognerebbe farlo con i cani che si incontrano così che loro possano annusarti, pugni chiusi perché non possano morderti le dita se lo desiderano, ma chiaramente quello non era ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare con un gorilla. 

L’animale gli afferrò il polso, ma prima che Louis potesse andare nel panico, quello lo strattonò sul suo grembo.

“Fai uscire Harry dall’inquadratura.” Il fotografo sibilò, così Louis gli fece cenno di allontanarsi mentre il gorilla iniziava a frugare tra i suoi capelli.

Harry non si muoveva però, fissava Louis con la testa piegata di lato.

“Harry!” La truccatrice lo chiamò con dolcezza, stringendo tra le mani i pennelli, ed Harry si precipitò da lei squittendo deliziato.

“Avvicinatevi!” Sbraitò il fotografo contro le modelle.

“No. Questo non era nel contratto. Io non poso con gli animali.” Una di loro disse, e l’altra annuì. Era abbastanza giusto, Louis decise mentre il gorilla sbuffava dietro la sua testa.

“Non si può fare una foto per il profumo di Hugo Boss senza che vi siano delle modelle! È l’unica ragione per cui voi due siete qui! Non dovete toccare le scimmie, entrate solo nello scatto!” Il fotografo era rosso da quanto era furibondo, e le modelle avanzarono lentamente.

“Non dobbiamo toccarle?” chiese la prima.

“No! Avvicinatevi soltanto, prima che lo scimmione si stanchi dei capelli di Louis!”

Le modelle finalmente entrarono nell’inquadratura, una si sedette su un tronco a lato di Louis e l’altra si stese a terra. 

“Bellissimo!” gridò il fotografo, ed iniziò a scattare foto. 

Louis si mise in posa, ammiccando all’obbiettivo. Non poté fare molto con il suo corpo, seduto com’era sulle gambe di un enorme gorilla potenzialmente omicida a lasciarsi meticolosamente esaminare i capelli per la terza volta in un giorno, quindi cercò di puntare tutto sull’espressione.

Udì alcuni dei gorilla avvicinarsi a loro trascinandosi sulle zampe, malgrado fosse tentato di dare un’occhiata non lo fece. Restò professionale. 

Perse un attimo la concentrazione quando le mani del gorilla che gli stavano rovistando tra i capelli si fermarono. L’animale lo spinse via dal suo grembo e si alzò sulle zampe posteriori; venne detto a Louis di continuare a guardare l’obbiettivo e così fece. Ammiccò un po’ di più, e cercò di posizionare il suo corpo in modo che i bicipiti, il petto e gli addominali apparissero al meglio. Nel mentre le scimmie penzolavano sopra di lui, guardandosi intorno, fissandosi tra loro e osservando gli umani che stavano trattenendo il fiato. 

Louis riuscì ad indovinare dallo sguardo del fotografo quando azzeccò il perfetto scatto. Appariva assolutamente deliziato, e vicino al piangere dalla gioia.

“Ecco fatto. Abbiamo finito.” Annunciò, e tutti e tre non avrebbero potuto allontanarsi dalle scimmie più velocemente di quanto fecero. 

“Voglio vederlo.” Louis disse, e le donne annuirono.

Allora il fotografo girò la telecamera verso di loro, le mani strette attorno ad essa mentre la girava così che i tre potessero guardare nel piccolo schermo.

Era sbalorditiva. Non c’erano parole per descriverla.

Lo stomaco di Louis brontolò, e tutti si voltarono a guardarlo. “Non ho mangiato altro che banane tutto il giorno.” 

“Dovremmo davvero tornare indietro. Farà buio presto.” Propose la guida, e ognuno fu veloce ad impacchettare le sue cose. Nessuno voleva scoprire come fosse la giungla di notte. 

Louis finalmente ebbe la possibilità di guardare Harry, il quale stava osservando il trambusto con il suo adorabile modo di piegare la testa di lato quando era confuso.

“Noi stiamo andando adesso, Harry. Tu vieni, vero?” Louis chiese, e Harry si voltò di scatto per guardarlo. 

Sorrise e si avvicinò a lui con le braccia di nuovo allargate.

“Sei un adorabile stronzo.” Louis sbuffò nella spalla di Harry. Non che si stesse lamentando, anche se l’altro stava cominciando a puzzare davvero di muschio. Semmai, il suo profumo era eccitante. Il che gli riportò alla mente “Avrò bisogno di vestiti!”

L’hair-stylist corse da lui con la maglia che aveva indossato in precedenza, ma Louis davvero non voleva rimetterla. Era così sporca e sudata e puzzolente che fu tentato di rinunciare completamente ai vestiti, ma c’erano molte più persone all’accampamento e Louis non aveva esattamente intenzione che tutti lo vedessero nudo. 

“E che mi dici di Harry?”

La guida li fissò accigliandosi, e chiese “Credi davvero che sia una buona idea portarlo al campo con noi? Non abbiamo idea del suo temperamento.”

“Se ucciderà qualcuno, mi mangerò il cappello.” Sbuffò Louis. “A tal proposito, ho perso anche quello?”

“Era con il tuo zaino. Deve essere caduto quando l’Uomo Selvaggio ti ha preso.” Disse la truccatrice, tirando fuori dal suo zaino il berretto con la scritta Louisville. 

Glielo strappò di mano mentre borbottava “Il suo nome è Harry” e se lo rimise in testa.

“Lou.” Disse Harry con una risatina e gli diede un piccolo colpetto sul petto.

“Quindi andiamo adesso, si? Passeremo la notte al campo e prenderemo il volo domani. Tu verrai, vero? Stai con Lou?”

“Harry Lou.” Disse lui. “Buono.” Aggiunse, e Louis sorrise. Almeno fino a quando Harry non se lo caricò in spalla e tornò dai gorilla.

“No! No, Harry! Andremo con gli umani, va bene? La gente di Louis?”

“Harry di Lou.” 

Louis colpì la sua schiena finché Harry non recepì il messaggio e lo mise giù. Poi si affrettò dove il suo gruppo era raccolto, e disse loro di andare. Non appena iniziarono a seguire la guida fuori dalla radura, Louis fece cenno ad Harry. “Sto andando con loro! Vedi?”

Poi andò loro dietro, ed Harry iniziò a fare uh uh. Sembrava terrificato, e confuso, e a Louis occorse tutta la forza di cui era capace per impedirsi di correre da lui e calmarlo.

“Dai! Lou di Harry, si?” chiese speranzoso.

Harry lo guardò, poi guardò indietro verso la sua famiglia di gorilla che stava andando nella direzione opposta. Dannazione, ma la sua espressione era straziante. Come se avesse voluto dividersi a metà così da poter seguire entrambe le direzioni. 

Louis quasi si sentì in colpa ad obbligare Harry a compiere una scelta, ma sapeva che era per il meglio. Era umano. Il suo posto era con il resto di loro. E poi l’aveva detto lui stesso, che Harry era di Lou. Lui apparteneva a Louis adesso. 

 

\---

Il viaggio in aereo fu un inferno. Puro ed assoluto inferno.

Louis avrebbe dovuto prevedere che per qualcuno che non avesse mai visto un aeroporto, o degli edifici, o macchine, o negozi o qualunque dannata cosa con la quale Louis era cresciuto, il posto sarebbe stato affascinante.

Per prima vi fu la corsa in taxi verso l’aeroporto di Kinshasa, durante la quale Harry riuscì a malapena a stare seduto. Si sporgeva fuori dal finestrino e agitava fuori le braccia, e il tassista non voleva avere nulla a che fare con lui. Si fermò più di qualche volta per dirgli di scendere, e arrivò quasi al punto di cacciare tutti fuori, ma gli offrirono più denaro per continuare a guidare e lui lo fece. Non ne fu felice, però.

Poi, quando raggiunsero l’aeroporto, Harry saltò fuori dalla macchina non appena le porte vennero aperte e Louis dovette corrergli dietro. Non era esattamente l’uomo più in forma al mondo, ed Harry era invece tutto muscoli, quindi fu una fortuna che quest’ultimo avesse trovato qualcosa di intrigante e si fosse fermato a guardare. Era uno specchio, e Louis aveva imparato che Harry li adorava. Lo aveva scoperto non appena avevano raggiunto il campeggio la sera precedente, quando stava mettendo una maschera sul viso ed Harry gli aveva rubato lo specchio. Non aveva voluto restituirglielo, e quando Louis aveva tentato di riprenderselo, l’uomo della giungla era salito su un albero e vi era rimasto, con lo specchio, per una buona ora almeno.

Eppure doveva aver già visto il suo riflesso prima di allora. Sicuramente doveva essersi era specchiato in un lago ed aver visto se stesso. Allora cos’era che lo estasiava tanto?

Louis se ne stava in piedi accanto ad Harry di fronte allo specchio, sperando che il resto del gruppo si sbrigasse perché quel posto era conosciuto per essere abbastanza pericoloso, e non è che lui avesse qualcosa con cui proteggersi. Beh, aveva Harry, ma lui non conosceva esattamente cosa fossero le minacce di ogni giorno. Probabilmente sarebbe riuscito a mettere ko una tigre, ma avrebbe potuto impedire ad un borseggiatore di rubare loro i portafogli? Sarebbero stati fottuti senza passaporti. 

“Oh cazzo!” Louis gridò, ed Harry smise di guardarsi allo specchio per un momento per rivolgere all’altro un’espressione confusa. “Tu non hai un fottuto passaporto!”

Fu allora che il resto del gruppo fece la sua comparsa con tutte le loro valige ammassate sui carrelli, sani e salvi. 

“Che succede?” la sua manager gli chiese, la faccia tesa per la preoccupazione.

“Come cazzo lo portiamo fuori dal paese? Non possiede alcun documento di identità!”

E lei rise. “Ti è venuto in mente solo ora?” I suoi occhi si restrinsero; lei sembrava particolarmente compiaciuta. Venne fuori, però, che avesse ragione di esserlo. “Ho già chiamato e sistemato tutto. Ho una lettera del Consolato per lasciarlo passare.”

“Come ci sei riuscita?”

Il suo sorriso vacillò ma non svanì. “Ho dovuto promettere qualcosa ad alcune persone. Ce ne preoccuperemo quando ce ne sarà bisogno, va bene? Per adesso fallo salire sull’aereo.”

Louis aprì la bocca, sul punto di domandarle quale genere di accordo avesse fatto, ma il cameraman li scostò bruscamente facendosi strada tra loro, rantolando a proposito del tempo e di quanto poco a disposizione ne avessero. 

“Dobbiamo ancora passare la dogana!” ricordò loro, e ciò fece rinsavire un po’ Louis.

Strinse la mano di Harry nella sua e lo trascinò dietro al resto della troupe.

Passarono la dogana abbastanza facilmente, dovettero solo aspettare un po’ mentre la polizia di confine faceva un paio di telefonate riguardo la lettera di Harry, e fermarsi di nuovo quando Harry scovò un distributore automatico e rimase ipnotizzato dalle piccole scintillanti lattine di coca cola e dai luminosi pacchetti di patatine. Louis non poteva neanche immaginare cosa stesse succedendo nella sua testa.

Non volle rimanere seduto nemmeno nella sala d’attesa, alzandosi costantemente per seguire chiunque passasse loro davanti, cercando di fare conversazione con scopare e Harry e uh uh, così Louis decise di accompagnarlo a fare una passeggiata. Non c’era però molto da vedere nell’aeroporto, solo alcuni chioschi di caffè ed un essenziale negozio di souvenir, così Louis trovò un altro specchio e lasciò che Harry si intrattenesse con quello. Prestava molta attenzione al suo viso, al collo e alle clavicole che spuntavano fuori dalla sua camicia a quadri lasciata aperta, perché si era rifiutato di abbottonarla interamente.

Harry le toccava, toccava il loro riflesso nello specchio e poi chiacchierava rivolgendosi a se stesso con i suoi adorabili versetti scimmieschi. 

“Che c’è Harry?” gli chiese Louis, lui lo guardò ed iniziò a ciarlare più concitatamente. “Non parlo scimmiese, lo sai.” 

Harry corrugò la fronte, arricciò le labbra e poi picchiettò le dita sulle clavicole di Louis. Toccò le proprie e asserì “Umano.”

Era l’unica parola che aveva colto, oltre a buono, scopare e i loro nomi. Louis aveva provato ad insegnargli qualcos’altro la notte precedente, per esempio si e no, ma non aveva funzionato. L’uomo riusciva a ripetere quelle parole, ma non sapeva come usarle. “Siamo umani, sì.” Louis affermò, ed Harry si imbronciò ancora di più prima di guardare di nuovo il suo riflesso.

“Umano.” Disse toccandosi il naso. “Umano.” Ripeté, e stavolta si portò un dito alle labbra. Poi avvolse piano una mano attorno al proprio collo e mormorò “umano.”

Fu il turno di Louis di corrugare la fronte. Poi gli fu chiaro. “I gorilla non sono fatti come te, mmh? Come noi?”

“Come noi.” Ripeté lui, ma Louis non fu certo che avesse davvero capito.

“È questo che cerchi tutto il tempo? Ciò che ti rende diverso da loro ed uguale a me?” Louis chiese, ma Harry continuò semplicemente a guardarsi allo specchio, seguendo con le dita il profilo delle sue clavicole. “Deve essere così fottutamente strano.” Mormorò tra sé, guardandosi attorno. “Ogni cosa è talmente nuova per te, persino te stesso.”

Rimasero lì fino a quando il loro volo non venne annunciato, e Louis non dovette sforzarsi molto per trascinare Harry via dal suo stesso riflesso.

Fortunatamente non c’erano molte persone a viaggiare dal Congo alla Francia, quindi riuscirono a prenotare dei posti lontani dalla maggior parte degli altri passeggeri. I più vicini erano alcune file davanti a loro, una madre e i suoi tre bambini, e Louis sperò che Harry non iniziasse a dar loro fastidio perché non c’era nulla di peggio per lui del pianto dei bambini. 

Harry si sistemò al suo posto, osservando allegramente gli steward e le hostess camminare lungo il corridoio per organizzare tutto. Ogni volta che l’interfono prendeva vita con uno scampanellio metallico, Harry squittiva divertito e ciarlava sopra qualsiasi cosa il pilota stesse dicendo. Con il risultato che Louis non riuscì a comprendere una sola parola, ma non importava; Harry lo stava facendo ridere.

La spie delle cinture si accesero, e Louis allacciò la sua e quella di Harry, poi le hostess di volo presero posto per il solito discorso sulle manovre di sicurezza.

Mentre parlavano, l’aereo iniziò a muoversi ed Harry guardò con stupore come scivolavano lungo la pista. Picchiettò contro il vetro, frustrato per via del fatto che non poteva aprirlo, guadagnandosi occhiate divertite da parte dello steward più vicino.

Finalmente erano pronti e gli assistenti di volo presero posto, e l’aereo cominciò ad aumentare la velocità. Iniziò a sussultare, e il chiacchiericcio di Harry divenne più irrequieto finché non iniziò a balbettare “Lou. Scopare, Lou, scopare” e Louis avrebbe riso se Harry non fosse stato tanto impietrito.

Quando l’aereo prese il volo e il rumore aumentò, le cose volsero al peggio.

Per prima cosa Harry afferrò il polso di Louis così forte che parve gli avesse bloccato la circolazione. Probabilmente lo fece; la sua mano diventò rossa velocemente.

“Ouch, cazzo! Harry, va tutto bene. Sei al sicuro, okay? Resta seduto.”

“Lou Lou Lou.” Harry ripeté come fosse un mantra, occhi spalancati e vicino ad un crisi di nervi. Poi lasciò andare Louis e cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma la cintura non glielo permetteva. Iniziò allora a strattonarla, a graffiare la fibbia di metallo, tentando di liberarsi. “Lou Lou?” chiese, e appariva così terrorizzato che Louis si sentì in colpa.

“Va tutto bene. Harry di Lou, si? Non ti metterei mai in pericolo. Harry sta bene. Al sicuro.”

Gli occhi di Harry iniziarono a riempirsi di lacrime, e lo guardava con una tale sfiducia che anche Louis avvertì il desiderio di piangere. Più di frustrazione, comunque, perché per quale motivo Harry non riusciva a vedere che erano al sicuro? Come poteva spiegare ad Harry che tutto ciò era destinato ad accadere?

Harry iniziò ad urlare allora, facendo scoppiare a piangere i bambini dietro di loro.

“Cos’ha che non va?” qualcuno gridò.

“Vaffanculo!” Urlò Louis in risposta, poi strinse le mani di Harry tra le sue. “Stiamo bene. Solo… Guarda.” Picchiettò contro l’oblò e la testa di Harry scattò in quella direzione.

Premette il viso contro il vetro ed immediatamente si rilassò. “Uuu.” Disse, sbirciando la terra che diventava sempre più piccola sotto di loro.

Louis sentì la stretta alle sue mani allentarsi man mano che Harry si calmava, e osservò crescere lo stupore dell’uomo. Aveva sul viso quella sua pacifica espressione, un piccolo sorriso curvava gli angoli delle sue labbra, non ci fu quindi da sorprendersi che il cuore di Louis balzo fuori dal petto quando Harry all’improvviso urlò come un’aquila.

“Cra craa!” disse, e tutti sull’aereo si abbassarono come se un uccello stesse volando sulle loro teste. Era così realistico. Allora Harry rise e guardò Louis, gli occhi brillavano di meraviglia.

Louis gli sorrise un po’ incerto, preoccupato che Harry fosse nel mezzo di un crollo nervoso, fino a quando l’uomo della giungla non iniziò a picchiettare sul vetro con il dito.

“Lou.” Disse eccitato, anche se fuori non c’erano altro che nuvole. “Lou!”

“Si?”

E gracchiò di nuovo, causando altre grida da parte degli altri passeggeri.

“Controllalo Louis! Ci farà buttare fuori a calci dall’aereo!” il cameraman gridò da dietro, e ci furono mormorii concilianti da parte del resto della troupe.

“Cra! Cra!” e stavolta Harry agitò le braccia.

“Oh!” esclamò Louis, le sopracciglia sollevate di colpo perché era chiaro. “Stiamo volando!” Ci fu una risatina da dietro, la risata di un bambino, e neanche lui poté fare a meno di sorridere. “Stiamo volando come uccelli! Giusto!”

Quel momento sembrò cambiare la prospettiva di Harry riguardo i viaggi in aereo e da allora parve completamente rilassato. Invece di stridere e saltare e urlare, rideva e sorrideva, ogni tanto gracchiava.

Così Louis poté finalmente rilassarsi ed appoggiarsi al sedile. I bambini alle loro spalle avevano smesso di gridare, e ridevano con Harry o di lui quando imitava i versi degli uccelli, e tutto tornò ad essere tranquillo.

Se non fosse che gli assistenti di volo li evitavano come la peste. I passeggeri sopra i dieci anni, ancora si lamentavano dei versi di Harry, e lo zittivano sempre più spesso, e quando la spia della cintura di sicurezza si spense, alcune persone si alzarono dai loro sedili per dare un’occhiata allo strano uomo che faceva versi di animali. 

Furono le sette ore di volo più lunghe della vita di Louis.

Abbastanza curiosamente, Louis trovò l’ora di viaggio da Parigi ad Heathrow molto più difficile. 

Harry si era calmato, e non diede di matto durante il decollo. Se non altro, ne era entusiasta. Saltellava sul posto mentre le assistenti di volo spiegavano le manovre di sicurezza, e quando l’aereo iniziò ad accelerare sulla pista premette direttamente la faccia contro il vetro.

A differenza del volo dall’Africa a Parigi, questo era completamente prenotato. Significò quindi che Louis dovette sedersi tra Harry ed una sconosciuta, e non vedeva l’ora di scoprire quello che la donna avrebbe sicuramente detto una volta che Harry avesse iniziato a fare i suoi versi.

Invece Harry stavolta non li fece. Guardava soltanto fuori dall’oblò con un sorriso sulle labbra, afferrando la sua mano di tanto in tanto quando sembrava molto eccitato. Louis pensò quindi che usare il bagno non sarebbe stato un problema. Ne aveva sentito l’urgenza già da qualche ora, ma non aveva mai trovato il momento giusto in cui separarsi dall’uomo selvatico. Ora che Harry sembrava a posto, Louis non trovò alcun problema nel lasciarlo solo alcuni minuti per usare la toilette. 

Quando tornò però, e vide la donna seduta al suo posto ridacchiare mentre Harry le guardava tra i capelli, Louis scattò.

“Quello è il mio posto.” Ringhiò, e la donna si voltò verso di lui e sorrise.

“Lou!” Harry lo chiamò, mostrandogli un largo sorriso. “Lou di Harry.”

“Mi scusi.” Disse la signorina, voce soffice e accento francese. “Mi stava dicendo qualcosa e non riuscivo a capire.”

“Non parla inglese. Posso avere indietro il mio posto per favore?” chiese, un po’ più gentilmente perché il modo in cui Harry lo stava guardando, come se fosse estremamente felice di averlo di nuovo con sé, aveva drasticamente migliorato il suo umore. 

La donna si alzò e tornò al suo posto, ma non smetteva di lanciare ad Harry lunghe occhiate. Quando Harry si accorse che lo stava guardando, le sorrise e disse “Scopare Harry Lou.”

La donna strabuzzò gli occhi e arrossì. “Scusi?” 

E Louis ghignò. “Ti ha chiesto di scopare con lui. E anche con me. È una specie di cosa che facciamo noi.”

“Io – Io non–” balbettò, diventando così rossa che Louis quasi si sentì dispiaciuto per lei. Quasi.

“Quindi che ne dici?” Le chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio ed ammiccando.

“No. Grazie.” Biascicò la donna, poi tirò fuori un libro dalla borsa di fronte a lei e preferì leggere quello invece.

Louis stava ancora sogghignando quando uno steward sbucò oltre la donna. “Posso portarvi qualcosa?” chiese con un enorme e sdolcinato sorriso.

“Dell’acqua, per due, per favore.”

L’uomo perse un po’ il sorriso mentre si voltava verso il carrello e afferrava due bottigliette d’acqua da uno scomparto. Ne passò una a Louis, e una ad Harry, e quando quest’ultimo si protese per prenderla l’uomo non la lasciò andare. “A proposito di quella… proposta. Io ci sto.” Poi fece l’occhiolino, e sorrise a Louis.

Che non seppe davvero cosa replicare. Se le persone avevano intenzione di provarci ovunque con Harry forse avrebbe dovuto restare nella giungla assieme a lui. Non era molto bravo a condividere.

Harry rispose però. Ringhiò e tirò via con forza la bottiglia finché l’uomo non la lasciò andare. Poi si premette il tappo contro il mento e tornò a guardare fuori.

Lo steward lo fissò scioccato, arrossendo mortificato.

Louis non poté evitare di sorridere compiaciuto. Che modo di rifiutare qualcuno!

“Mi – uh, dispiace? Me ne – andrò.” Balbettò ed inciampò sui suoi passi.

Louis allora rise, gettando la testa all’indietro in una fragorosa risata, ed Harry lo osservò con un sorrisino. Poi avvolse le labbra attorno al tappo della bottiglia e la risata di Louis gli morì in gola.

Tossicchiò in maniera goffa, fissando tutto il tempo le labbra di Harry, il modo in cui sembrassero ancora carnose nonostante fossero premute attorno al tappo della bottiglia.

“Oh cazzo.” Era di nuovo l’inquietante steward, in piedi accanto ai loro sedili, che li fissava. “Che ne dici di fare solo io e te allora?” domandò ad Harry, la voce uscì fuori simile ad uno squittio. “Per favore?”

Harry tirò via le labbra dalla bottiglia con un “pop” e sorrise. “Scopare Harry!” urlò, e un enorme flusso di saliva gli uscì dalla bocca.

Che fu dannatamente disgustoso, ma anche incredibilmente perverso. Sembrò eccitare lo steward, comunque. “Va bene!” soffiò fuori. 

“No! No no no!” Louis sbraitò, prima che l’uomo si facesse venire in mente altre idee. “È un passivo.”

L’uomo si accigliò. “Oh.”

“Si. Scopo, e non scoperò te, quindi vattene.”

“Oh mio Dio.” La donna gemette di fianco a loro. “Per favore fate silenzio.”

“Scusi.” Louis borbottò, poi siccome lo steward ancora non era andato da nessuna parte, sussurrò “Vattene via o questa signora protesterà!”

“Oh. Giusto. Io – vado.” Mormorò, e dopo un ultimo intenso sguardo rivolto ad Harry si affrettò ad allontanarsi con il suo carrello probabilmente per attaccare bottone con qualcun altro. 

“Pervertito.” Bofonchiò Louis, e la donna accanto a lui sbuffò. 

Quando tornò a guardare Harry, l’uomo stava succhiando di nuovo il tappo della bottiglia e Louis gemette.

“Uuu.” Brontolò, e Louis gli tolse la bottiglietta dalle labbra per aprirla.

Harry bevve un po’ d’acqua e poi tornò ad osservare fuori. Solo che adesso che non vi erano nuvole, si potevano vedere gli edifici. Louis non era mai stato tanto felice in vita sua di vedere Londra.  
________________________________________________________

Salve! 

Vi faccio un regalo e inizio prima la pubblicazione di questa fanfiction tanto attesa da molti!  
Considerate che i capitoli sono tutti di questa lunghezza o anche più lunghi, ne ho quasi 7 già tradotti/corretti. Per questo pubblicherò una volta alla settimana tra il giovedì e la domenica.  
CALENDARIO USCITE CAPITOLI: (tutti i giorni qui segnati sono giovedì)  
11.05 capitolo 2  
18.05 PAUSA  
25.05 capitolo 3  
01.06 capitolo 4  
08.06 PAUSA  
15.06 capitolo 5  
22.06 capitolo 6  
29.06 capitolo 7  
06.07 PAUSA  
13.07 capitolo 8  
20.07 capitolo 9  
27.07 capitolo 10  
03.08 capitolo 11 FINE 

Ho inserito alcune settimane di pausa perché ho gli esami e non so riuscirò a stare al passo con la traduzione, quindi quelle settimane mi servono oltre che per studiare anche per andare avanti con i capitoli restanti.  
Il calendario può subire variazioni perché se riesco a passare gli esami al primo appello e non devo ridarli la pausa di Luglio potrebbe venire rimossa! 

Ancora un grazie a GiadinaStylinson per le correzioni e a CharlyHazza per aver trovato il modo di mettermi in contatto con l'ex traduttrice.


	2. Louis Of The City

Varcarono la soglia dell'appartamento di Louis, lui con le sue tre valigie ed Harry con solo i vestiti che aveva addosso ed un casco di banane preso dal fruttivendolo appena fuori.  
   
Louis osservò Harry attentamente, pronto a qualsiasi reazione dell'uomo, ma se i suoi pensieri fossero stati scritti sul suo viso allora questi non erano esattamente leggibili.  
   
Masticava la sua terza banana, gli occhi vagavano nel lussuoso soggiorno di Louis così velocemente che di certo non stavano guardando nulla in realtà.  
   
"Uuu." Disse, poi a grandi passi raggiunse il divano e vi si lasciò cadere sopra. "Di Lou?"  
   
"Si, questo è tutto mio. Vuoi vedere la tua camera? Di Harry?"  
   
"Di Harry?" ripeté lui, spalancando gli occhi. Fece pat pat sul divano e guardò indietro. "Di Harry Lou?"  
   
"Umm, immagino sia anche tuo, si. Fino a quando non troverai un posto in cui stare, si. Non che non voglia che tu stia qui, mi piacerebbe. A te però non deve piacere, se non –"  
   
"Di Harry Lou!" lo interruppe Harry con un ampio sorriso, e Louis si rilassò.  
   
"Si, okay. Uhm – seguimi e ti farò fare il giro. Tipo, ti mostrerò il resto della nostra casa." Louis balbettò, perché adesso che aveva iniziato non riusciva a smettere. "La tua camera, e la mia camera. E il bagno. Probabilmente vorrai fare una doccia, no? Muoio dalla voglia di farne una."  
   
Harry sorrise e si alzò dal divano, fornendo a Louis la distrazione di cui aveva bisogno per smettere di blaterare, poi affermò "Stanza di Harry Lou. Si."  
   
"No, abbiamo camere diverse! Vieni, su, ti mostro la tua."  
   
"Vieni." Harry ripeté, annuendo.  
   
"Significa seguire. Tipo –" Poi Louis iniziò a camminare, e fece cenno ad Harry. "Venire. Venire con me. Va bene?"  
   
Harry annuì di nuovo, e iniziò davvero a seguirlo.  
   
"Stai diventando già più bravo a parlare. Mi chiedo perché." Mormorò tra sé, ma non ebbe molto tempo di pensarci su perché avevano già raggiunto la camera degli ospiti in cui Harry avrebbe dormito. Oltrepassarono la soglia, e Louis mise una mano in basso sulla schiena di Harry per guidarlo all'interno. "La stanza di Harry. Di Harry." Disse piano e lui annuì.  
   
"La stanza di Harry."  
   
"Si!"  
   
"La stanza di Harry Lou."  
   
"No! La stanza di Lou – la mia stanza – è da questa parte."  
   
"Venire." Harry disse e quando Louis gli fece un cenno, gli andò subito dietro.  
   
Louis aprì la porta della sua camera, ed Harry entrò. Quando gli parve che avesse visto ogni cosa, Louis affermò "La mia ovviamente ha più cose dentro perché è più vissuta. Dovrò procurarti un po' di cose, come vestiti e altra roba, ma per adesso puoi usare le mie."  
   
"La camera di Harry Lou?"  
   
Louis sospirò. "No, la stanza di Lou." Poi fece il percorso a ritroso, con Harry subito dietro, verso la stanza degli ospiti. "La stanza di Harry. Il letto di Harry, dove Harry dorme." Louis tornò nella propria stanza. "La stanza di Louis, con il letto di Louis dove dorme Louis. Il bagno di Louis è proprio dietro quella porta." Uscì fuori e tornò nella stanza degli ospiti, spalancò una delle porte per mostrare ad Harry il piccolo bagno. "Il bagno di Harry. A tal proposito." Aprì la cabina doccia ed aprì l'acqua. Harry squittì felice e mise la mano sotto il getto. "Questa è una doccia. È come quella cascata, vero? Quella dove abbiamo bevuto? Solo che questa serve a lavarsi. Usando questi." Louis prese una bottiglia di bagnoschiuma e gliela mostrò, poi con l'altra mano afferrò le piccole bottiglie di shampoo e balsamo che aveva rubato da una camera d'albergo. "Con questi puoi lavarti i capelli."  
   
Harry non guardò neanche. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla doccia, e continuava ad infilare e a togliere la mano da sotto il getto dell'acqua calda, mormorando piccoli uuh.  
   
"Ti faccio vedere, va bene?" Louis sospirò. "Harry?"  
   
Quello richiamò la sua attenzione. "Lou." Asserì.  
   
"Vuoi entrare nella doccia? Entrare?" Mimò, infilandosi lui stesso nella cabina ed Harry comprese il suggerimento. Annuì, e fece per entrare ma Louis lo tirò indietro afferrandolo per un braccio. "Devi toglierti i vestiti."  
   
Quello fu facile da capire per Harry. Difficile era stato fare in modo che si vestisse, e ancora più difficoltoso era stato fare in modo che rimanesse tale, così Louis aveva dovuto ripetergli le parole "vestirsi" e "spogliarsi" almeno un milione di volte.  
   
Una volta concessogli il permesso di spogliarsi, Harry non avrebbe potuto essere più veloce nel togliersi i vestiti. I pantaloni sportivi finirono attorno alle sue caviglie e la maglietta sul pavimento prima ancora che Louis potesse aggiungere un'altra parola.  
   
Non era nulla che Louis non avesse già visto, tuttavia la nudità di Harry lo faceva ancora arrossire. Si schiarì la gola e disse "Uhm, Harry? Entra in doccia, va bene?"  
   
Harry sbatté le ciglia un paio di volte, e quando il ragazzo di città infilò la mano sotto l'acqua e tentò di apparire rassicurante, lui annuì e avanzò sotto il getto.  
   
L'acqua che gocciolava dalla pelle di Harry era disgustosamente marrone, e Louis non poté fare a meno di fare una smorfia in proposito. Del resto c'era da aspettarselo. Non faceva una doccia da qualche giorno, sempre che il tuffo sotto la cascata fosse da considerare. Secondo la sua opinione, no.  
   
Harry mugolava felicemente sotto l'acqua calda, ridacchiando sommessamente di tanto in tanto, mettendo in mostra il suo sedere. Louis cercò di distrarsi afferrando la mano di Harry, versando poi su di essa un po' di bagnoschiuma.  
   
"Lo strofini addosso. Così." Louis fece finta di insaponarsi, ed Harry lo imitò. Louis cercò di non guardare come le mani insaponate di Harry scivolassero sulla sua pelle abbronzata, ma era incredibilmente difficile.  
   
La sua pelle appariva così morbida ma il suo stomaco e le braccia erano così solide, e lui lo sapeva perché nella giungla aveva avuto modo di tastarle, quando lo spazio personale praticamente non era esistito. Quando Harry si era caricato Louis sulle spalle o quando quest'ultimo si era aggrappato alla sua schiena.  
   
Louis deglutì rumorosamente e si obbligò a distogliere l'attenzione da Harry il tempo necessario ad individuare nuovamente lo shampoo. Si trovava sul pavimento piastrellato accanto al balsamo, e Louis si domandò quando li avesse lasciati cadere. Probabilmente gli erano sfuggiti di mano mentre era impegnato a sbavare. Si schiarì la gola. "Harry?"  
   
Il suddetto tirò fuori la testa dall'acqua abbastanza a lungo da sbattere le palpebre alcune volte verso Louis, le gocce scivolavano via dalle sue ciglia.  
   
"Questo va sui tuoi capelli."  
   
Questa volta, dopo averlo mimato e aver versato un po' di shampoo sul palmo di Harry, l'uomo aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"I tuoi capelli." Louis ripeté, e gli mostrò di nuovo come fare.  
   
Harry si batté la mano piena di shampoo sulla testa, accigliandosi.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis si lamentò, perché sapeva cosa ciò volesse dire. Si versò un po' di shampoo sul palmo e strofinò tra loro le mani, poi si protese verso la testa di Harry. "Così." Gracchiò, ed iniziò ad insaponargli i capelli. Aveva l'impressione di avere tra le dita un ispido groviglio, ma ciò non bastava ad eccitarlo meno. Aveva voglia di piangere. Quella era una tortura per lui. Strattonare i capelli era esattamente una di quelle cose che lo facevano diventare duro in meno di un secondo, quindi fu terribilmente arduo non tirare i capelli di Harry quando avrebbe facilmente potuto farlo. "Vedi?" Louis chiese ed Harry gemette forte e a lungo. Suonò pericolosamente come le fusa di un gatto.  
   
Louis quasi saltò fuori dalla sua stessa pelle quando udì il campanello suonare. Specialmente perché il rumore fece anche urlare Harry.  
   
“È solo – oh fanculo. Stai lì. Torno subito." Louis grugnì, perché non sapeva neppure come spiegargli cosa fosse e cosa significasse.  
   
Arrancò verso l'interfono, e premette il pulsante. "Si?" disse al suo interno.  
   
"Siamo noi! Apri!" La voce di Zayn crepitò.  
   
"Bene." Louis brontolò, e premette per farli entrare. Pochi minuti dopo stavano bussando alla porta.  
   
Zayn entrò per primo, direttamente nelle braccia di Louis per un abbraccio, e poi vennero Niall e Liam. Loro si erano fermati solo poche volte, Zayn invece aveva vissuto praticamente lì.  
   
"Quindi com'era la giungla? Hai preso qualche malattia? Incontrato un serpente?" Zayn rise, ma la risata gli morì immediatamente in gola.  
   
Louis non dovette neppure voltarsi per sapere cosa avesse attirato l'attenzione dei suoi tre amici.  
   
"Lou venire su Harry." Disse l'uomo della giungla e Louis si sentì morire.  
   
"Porca troia." Niall sussurrò. "Forse dovremmo lasciarti a quello che stavi facendo?"  
   
A quel punto Louis rise. Fu una delle risate nervose che usava per situazioni del genere: quelle talmente surreali, ridicole ed imbarazzanti da non avere sicuramente una spiegazione appropriata.  
   
"Ma che cazzo è Louis?" Zayn domandò, un sorriso a trentadue denti sul viso. "Chi è questo? E cos'è quello nei suoi capelli?  
   
“È shampoo. Li stavamo lavando." Louis borbottò, poi disse "Un secondo. Solo – aspettate qui."  
   
Spinse di nuovo Harry nella doccia, ignorando i suoi uh uh interrogativi, perché voleva terminare quanto iniziato prima che i suoi amici venissero a ficcanasare. Spinse la testa di Harry sotto l'acqua per sciacquare via lo shampoo, poi vi mise velocemente del balsamo e lo tirò fuori dalla doccia.  
   
Afferrò l'asciugamano per gli ospiti da dietro la porta dove era appeso e lo avvolse attorno ad Harry. Ora che era vestito in maniera appropriata, Louis immaginò fosse il momento che l'uomo della giungla conoscesse i suoi amici.  
   
Louis si sentiva un po' restio a farlo, perciò si nascose dietro Harry appena fecero ritorno nel salotto in cui i suoi amici stavano aspettando. Non voleva vedere le loro facce, perché già sapeva quale sarebbero state le loro espressioni. Zayn avrebbe sorriso soddisfatto, Niall sarebbe diventato rosso a furia di ridere e Liam sarebbe stato totalmente costernato.  
   
"Harry venire su Lou." Fu la prima cosa che Harry disse dopo la trionfale entrata, e Louis grugnì alle sue spalle.  
   
"Credevo fosse il contrario." Zayn ridacchiò.  
   
"Non parla inglese va bene? Non è quello che sta dicendo!"  
   
"Verrai fuori da lì dietro o cosa?" Niall chiese, e Louis lo conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che stava ridendo. Niall gli avrebbe rinfacciato a vita tutto ciò.  
   
Quindi, a denti stretti, spinse Harry sul divano così che potesse parlare con i suoi amici. Zayn dovette solo alzare un sopracciglio prima che vuotasse il sacco. "L'ho trovato nella giungla."  
   
"Che vuoi dire? Era la tua guida o qualcosa del genere?" chiese Liam.  
   
Niall sghignazzò. "Ti ha seguito fin qui dall'Africa? Cos'è, hai un cazzo magico o qualcosa di simile?"  
   
"Niall, smettila. E, uhm – L'ho letteralmente trovato nella giungla. Del tipo che viveva lì. Con i gorilla."  
   
Lo guardarono tutti con gli occhi spalancati, prima che Niall scoppiasse a ridere. "Andiamo, com'è che andata davvero?"  
   
“È così che è andata." Louis alzò le spalle.  
   
"Seriamente? Non ci stai prendendo in giro?" Zayn chiese. "Perché conosco la tua faccia quando menti e adesso non stai mentendo, ma questo è fottutamente ridicolo."  
   
"Lo so. L'ho vissuta e a malapena riesco a crederci io stesso, ma c'è un uomo della giungla seduto sul mio divano che a stento riesce a parlare inglese, a parte quelle poche parole che io gli ho insegnato. Non è così?"  
   
"Lou scopare Harry." Harry esclamò dal divano.  
   
Niall ridacchiò. "E gli hai insegnato quelle parole, vero?"  
   
"Non sei andato a letto con lui, vero? Dovrebbe prima essere controllato per i parassiti o roba simile." Liam chiese, e Louis desiderò prenderlo a schiaffi.  
   
"Maledizione certo che non l'ho fatto! Non abbiamo fatto niente! Credeva di essere un gorilla fino a due giorni fa!"  
   
"Va bene, calmati." Lo rassicurò Zayn, pur continuando ad avere su il suo stupido sorrisetto. "Non puoi incolparci se abbiamo supposto delle cose. È fottutamente attraente e dotato come un cavallo. Esattamente il tuo genere."  
   
“È probabilmente etero, d'accordo. In più credo mi consideri il suo nuovo papà o qualcosa di simile."  
   
"Ti chiama Daddy?" Niall rise e Louis cominciava ad essere stanco delle sue battute.  
   
"Oh, porca miseria! Pensaci! Non ha mai visto un altro essere umano da quanto ne so, quindi il sesso è probabilmente l'ultima cosa che ha in mente! Solo perché scopare è la tua ossessione non significa che lo sia anche per lui!"  
   
"Sei assolutamente venuto sopra di lui quando l'hai visto la prima volta, vero?" Niall chiese, come se Louis non gli avesse appena urlato contro.  
   
Avrebbe gridato ancora di più, invece arrossì perché Niall lo conosceva troppo bene.  
   
"Lo hai fatto?" intervenne Zayn, il sorriso che si allargava. "Oh cazzo, Louis, va bene. Lui cosa ha fatto?"  
   
Louis si grattò il collo, dando una sbirciata ad Harry. Che li stava osservando con attenzione, seduto sul bordo del divano come fosse pronto a balzare in piedi nel caso in cui Louis fosse stato infastidito maggiormente. Quindi Louis gli sorrise e poi sussurrò "Ho provato a baciarlo e ha dato di matto."  
   
"Cosa?" chiese Liam, e Louis si voltò a guardarlo.  
   
"L'ho baciato e ha perso le staffe. Vedi? Il sesso è l'ultima cosa che ha in mente. È molto più interessato al perché indossiamo vestiti e a cosa sono tutti questi mobili."  
   
"Beh, cazzo." Asserì Liam, con la giusta dose di stupore. Almeno aveva capito. "Hai idea di come sia arrivato lì?"  
   
"Non è esattamente in grado di dirmelo, no? Mi ha mostrato questa casa sull'albero, però, dove è cresciuto. C'era una culla e ha detto che era la sua, comunque. E poi c'erano dei libri e altra roba che ho preso, a cui non ho ancora dato un'occhiata però. Stavo per farlo in aereo, ma sono stato un po' distratto."  
   
"Quindi sembrerebbe un vero e proprio mistero, non è così? Sarà divertente."  
   
"Non sarà diverte Niall, sarà incredibilmente difficile! Un piccolo umano è stato abbandonato nella giungla e ha dovuto cavarsela da solo, e ora abbiamo il suddetto umano sul divano di Louis!" sbraitò Liam, il che sorprese tutti. "Da dove dovremmo iniziare?"  
   
Improvvisamente della musica esplose a tutto volume da qualche parte, e ci fu un grido, e poi un forte colpo.  
   
Tutti gli sguardi caddero su Harry, il quale se ne stava in piedi di fronte alla televisione in frantumi sul pavimento, il telecomando nelle sue mani.  
   
"Non hai spento tutti gli apparecchi elettrici prima di andare via?" Chiese Liam con voce esasperata, e Louis avrebbe voluto strangolarlo. In quel momento era molto più preoccupato per la sua televisione. E per il resto della sua roba, che realizzò avere un'incredibilmente alta probabilità di venire distrutta. Forse portare un uomo selvaggio nella sua casa non era stata l'idea migliore.  
   
"Cazzo –" si coprì il volto con una mano e cercò di controllare il respiro. Poteva sentire arrivare uno dei suoi tristemente noti scatti d'ira, qualcosa che non voleva decisamente che Harry vedesse.  
   
"Lou?" udì Harry chiamarlo, e fece tre respiri profondi prima di rispondergli.  
   
"Si Haz?"  
   
"Haz?"  
   
"Harry. Scusa."  
   
"Haz piacere Haz." Disse Harry, e Louis sorrise. Un'altra parola da aggiungere alla sua lista dei vocaboli; non aveva mai detto "piacere" prima di allora.  
   
"Va bene, Haz sia. Ora, cosa stavi per dire?"  
   
"Haz piacere Lou."  
   
"Anche a Lou piace Haz. È tutto?"  
   
Harry fece uh uh, poi indicò il disastro sul pavimento. "Lou?"  
   
"Quella era la mia televisione."  
   
"Cazzo, Zayn, avevi detto che avremmo potuto vedere qui la partita!" Niall piagnucolò, e Louis guardò il suo migliore amico con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
   
"Andiamo Louis, guardiamo sempre le partite qui. Sei l'unico che ha un televisore HD." Si lamentò Zayn, e tirò fuori anche la sua espressione da cucciolo; ovvero sporse il suo labbro inferiore e fece gli occhi dolci. Louis poteva non volersi scopare il suo amico, tuttavia non era in grado di resistergli quando si rendeva così carino ai suoi occhi.  
   
Sospirò, e guardò la televisione distrutta sul pavimento, e si arrese.  
   
"Adesso non importa più, no? È a pezzi."  
   
"Possiamo uscire a comprarne un'altra! Hai avuto quella per quanto, tre mesi? Ne saranno state prodotte di migliori da allora!"  
   
"Niall." Gemette Zayn, perché sapeva quanto valore desse Louis al denaro nonostante ne possedesse molto e Louis gli voleva bene per quello. Non era esattamente cresciuto potendosi permettere di gettare via i soldi, quindi usava ancora tenerselo stretto. Del resto non è che avrebbe potuto fare il modello per sempre. "Non può uscire a comprare un televisore solo perché noi dobbiamo guardare una partita di calcio coglione!"  
   
"Perché no? Dovrà comunque acquistarne un'altra, no? Tanto vale che sia adesso."  
   
"Non dormo da tre giorni Niall! Non mi sono fatto una doccia, mi sento una merda, e ho un uomo della giungla seduto sul divano! L'ultima cosa a cui sto pensando è comprare un'altra tv!"  
   
"Stavo solo dando un suggerimento." Niall brontolò. "Dovrai comprare vestiti e altre cose al ragazzo della giungla, giusto?"  
   
Louis restò a bocca aperta, perché Harry era qualche abbondante centimetro più alto di lui, le sue gambe erano incredibilmente lunghe e le sue spalle erano troppo larghe per le maglie di Louis. "Merda."  
   
"Quindi si va a fare un po' di shopping! Ma veramente alla svelta perché la partita inizia tra poche ore!"  
   
"Harry saprà cavarsela?" domandò Liam osservando il ragazzo con aria meditabonda. Harry era stretto nelle spalle, esaminava i resti della TV, i piedi nudi a pochi centimetri da un grosso pezzo di vetro. “È una specie di grosso bambino, no? Scoprire il mondo? Potrebbe non essere prudente."  
   
Louis annuì conciliante, proprio quando Harry fece un passo avanti e mise il piede sullo schermo piatto in frantumi. "Cazzo! Harry!"  
   
Gli occhi di Harry si alzarono di scatto, e si morse un labbro in maniera impacciata. "Lou? Cazzo."  
   
"Suppongo che Liam abbia ragione. Forse dovrei restare con lui." Louis infilò la mano nella tasca posteriore e tirò fuori il portafogli. "Prendete la mia carta di credito –" Niall si illuminò e Louis gli rivolse un'occhiataccia. "Zayn tu sei al comando. Niente spese folli con la televisione o con i vestiti di Harry. Comprategli l'essenziale, come pantaloni sportivi o felpe, cose del genere. Niente di strano."  
   
Zayn prese la carta di credito con un cenno del capo, poi puntò gli occhi su Harry. "Hai un metro da qualche parte, vero? Da quando eri ossessionato con l'avere le braccia più grosse?"  
   
Niall sbuffò, e Louis lo guardò male perché quello avrebbe dovuto rimanere un segreto. Brontolò un sì e si precipitò nel suo bagno per cercare negli armadietti. Lo trovò praticamente in fondo al secondo ripiano.  
   
Zayn aveva Harry di fronte a sé quando Louis tornò in soggiorno, braccia distese lateralmente.  
   
Stava spogliandolo dell'asciugamano, allora Louis si schiarì la gola.  
   
Zayn guardò quindi alle sue spalle, verso la porta, le sopracciglia sollevate, ed arrossì. "Ho bisogno di misurargli i fianchi. E il suo petto e il resto, per sapere la sua taglia."  
   
Louis scosse la testa, e Niall rise, Harry sorrise perché qualcosa di divertente stava chiaramente succedendo e voleva esserne parte anche lui.  
   
"Avrai bisogno di questo." Disse Louis, porgendogli il nastro da misurazione.  
   
Zayn lo prese, poi riportò l'attenzione su Harry. Il quale batteva le palpebre, un piccolo sorriso ancora sul suo volto. Zayn si schiarì la gola, poi avvolse il nastro attorno ai suoi fianchi e disse il numero ad alta voce.  
   
Liam lo digitò sul suo cellulare, così come gli altri numeri che Zayn gli gridò. Ad esempio le misure del suo petto, della vita e la lunghezza del piede.  
   
"Ti rendi conto che devi comprargli solo delle magliette e dei pantaloni, vero?" Louis sbuffò quando Zayn si inginocchiò di fronte ad Harry, la faccia a pochi centimetri dal suo uccello, mentre misurava la lunghezza delle sue gambe.  
   
"Non voglio fare un casino." Borbottò Zayn, la faccia incredibilmente rossa. "Non sono neanche gay, smettila di stressarmi."  
   
"Ma tu sei –" e poi qualcosa di terribilmente imbarazzante accadde. Harry iniziò a diventare duro.  
   
Zayn finì con il sedere per terra quando successe, e Niall si sganasciò così tanto dalle risate da piegarsi su se stesso, le mani sulle ginocchia.  
   
"Non ho fatto nulla!" Zayn dichiarò, e a quel punto anche Liam scoppiò a ridere.  
   
Harry fissava accigliato la sua erezione, la fronte aggrottata.  
   
Tutti tornarono seri piuttosto velocemente quando Harry fece per toccarla.  
   
"Haz! No! Non farlo, quello è – da maleducati!" Louis urlò, affrettandosi verso di lui ed afferrandogli il polso prima che potesse mettere una mano attorno al suo membro.  
   
"Immagino che adesso tu abbia la conferma che gli piacciono gli uomini." Niall ridacchiò. "E che è un esibizionista."  
   
"Credete che abbia mai avuto un orgasmo?" Liam si chiese ad alta voce, e Zayn si voltò a guardarlo con un sopracciglio sollevato. "Non che – Non sto dicendo che dovremmo pensare a quello! Solo che, sapete, probabilmente lui non sa neanche a cosa gli serve quello!"  
   
"Anche le scimmie fanno sesso Liam." Disse Louis, come se ad un certo punto non si fosse domandato anche lui la stessa cosa.  
   
"Si, per riprodursi! Non credo che Harry sia mai venuto con delle scimmie!"  
   
"Suppongo sia così." Brontolò Louis, poi avvertì i polsi di Harry contorcersi tra le sue mani. Aveva dimenticato che li stesse ancora tenendo.  
   
Guardò in basso per controllare che il suo problema fosse sparito, allora lo lasciò andare.  
   
"Quindi abbiamo tutto, si? Possiamo andare?" Niall chiese, ovviamente impaziente di tornare in tempo per la partita. Louis non sapeva neppure chi avrebbe giocato.  
   
"Si, adesso andiamo." Zayn borbottò, evitando lo sguardo di Harry.  
   
Quest'ultimo però sorrise, e non appena Zayn si alzò lo strattonò in uno stretto abbraccio. "Zen di Harry." Mormorò, e Louis si incupì. Non sopportava che Harry rivendicasse la proprietà di qualcuno che non era lui.  
   
"Fuori. Ho bisogno di fare una doccia." Louis grugnì, e Zayn gli rivolse uno sguardo sagace. Aveva avuto un assaggio della gelosia di Louis quando Liam e Niall si erano uniti al loro piccolo duo. Louis era stato freddo con loro per settimane prima che Zayn si dichiarasse etero.  
   
"Va bene. Ci vediamo tra un po'." Liam disse con un imbarazzato sorriso, sempre impaziente di spezzare la tensione.  
   
Quando finalmente i suoi amici furono usciti dal suo appartamento, Louis si lasciò cadere sul divano con un sospiro. Harry lo imitò e poi si raggomitolò contro il suo fianco.  
   
"Lou di Harry." Mugolò felice.  
   
"Lo dici a tutti i ragazzi." Louis brontolò, ed Harry si accigliò.  
   
"Lou?" chiese, e solleticò le sue labbra con un dito.  
   
Louis spinse via il suo dito e si alzò. "Vieni."  
   
"Harry venire su Lou." Disse Harry allegramente, e sul volto di Louis comparve un sorrisino.  
   
"Vado a fare una doccia. Tu aspetti qui, va bene? Nella tua stanza?"  
   
"Va bene." Harry ripeté, e si sedette sul letto quando Louis glielo disse. "Lou venire su Harry?"  
   
"Non, non verrò – cazzo, intendevo seguire – Non ti seguirò. Tu stai qui. Capito?"  
   
"Va bene." Harry disse ancora.  
   
Quando Louis pensò che Harry avesse definitivamente compreso il messaggio, si precipitò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta. Non la chiuse a chiave, e non lo fece neppure con la porta del bagno, d'altronde era sicuro di non averne bisogno. Se Harry fosse entrato, avrebbe potuto semplicemente mandarlo via.  
   
Si spogliò, felice di potersi liberare dei vestiti che aveva indossato durante il lungo volo. Erano diventati appiccicosi e puzzolenti e disgustosi, e la sua pelle si sentì meglio già dopo essersene sbarazzato.  
   
Aprì il getto della doccia, ed attese che il bagno fosse caldo e pieno di vapore, prima di entrare nella cabina.  
   
La cosa che Louis amava di più del suo appartamento era proprio la doccia. Possedeva la giusta quantità di pressione, e i piccoli ugelli che spruzzavano acqua dal muro piastrellato di fianco e davanti facevano in modo che lui non dovesse fare praticamente nulla. Doveva solo starsene in piedi e godersi l'acqua calda che scorreva sul suo corpo.  
   
Louis aveva gli occhi chiusi, la fronte contro il muro così che l'acqua gli scivolasse dietro il collo e la schiena, quando sentì la porta del bagno spalancarsi.  
   
Harry squittì e aprì la doccia, ed entrò all'interno della cabina con un sorriso felice e i suoi ancora più felici versetti scimmieschi.  
   
"No! Harry! Ho bisogno di una doccia da solo, va bene?" Louis si lamentò, e cercò di concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fossero il petto bagnato di Harry o la sua faccia o i suoi capelli. Si soffermò sulle sue mani. Le sue incredibilmente grandi mani.  
   
Harry farfugliò soltanto "Lou di Harry" prima di afferrare il balsamo.  
   
"No! Quello va alla fine." Disse Louis, e gli strappò la bottiglia dalle mani. "Ora esci!"  
   
Harry continuò a sorridere, e prese un'altra bottiglia dalla mensola. "Lou?"  
   
"Si, quello è lo shampoo. Per favore, adesso esci. Voglio solo la mia doccia."  
   
Harry aggrottò la fronte, poi biascicò "Lou di Harry?"  
   
"Si, sono il tuo Lou." L'altro sospirò, e sentì il suo autocontrollo sgretolarsi pezzo dopo pezzo. Harry era assolutamente bello, con la sua pelle bagnata, le sue labbra imbronciate, le sue braccia scolpite e le sue grandi mani che avrebbero potuto facilmente sostenere Louis contro il muro di piastrelle. "Puoi – puoi lavarmi se vuoi." Gracchiò, e Harry piegò la testa con aria confusa. Quindi Louis afferrò la bottiglia di bagnoschiuma e ne versò un po' nel suo palmo e in quello di Harry. "Ricordi?"  
   
E Louis iniziò a strofinare la sua pelle con movimenti circolari, producendo una piacevole schiuma. Quella roba era decisamente molto più costosa della spazzatura nella doccia di Harry, e profumava di frutti di bosco invece che di cocco marcio.  
   
Harry copiò i suoi movimenti, le mani vagarono sul suo corpo ed insaponarono la propria pelle prima di protendersi per toccare il braccio di Louis. "Lou." Sorrise, ed iniziò ad insaponare rudemente la sua pelle. Louis dovette reggersi al muro della doccia, Harry lo stava lavando molto rozzamente, e abbastanza fastidiosamente lo stava eccitando. Essere maltrattato era una specie di sua perversione.  
   
"Cazzo. Rallenta, Harry, fermati!" Louis gemette, e l'altro si fermò. Che non era esattamente ciò che Louis avrebbe desiderato succedesse, ma era giusto così perché non desiderava avere un'erezione di fronte ad Harry che l'avrebbe sicuramente afferrata prima ancora di sapere cosa farne. Una situazione simile sarebbe finita tragicamente. Prima che Harry potesse avvicinarsi allo shampoo, Louis lo aveva già tra le mani e si stava insaponando i capelli. Harry lo osservò con il broncio, ma non fece nient'altro per aiutarlo. Poi mise il balsamo, si sciacquò e chiuse l'acqua.  
   
Harry sorrise sfacciato, come se sapesse di aver fatto qualcosa di insolente, e uscì dalla doccia prima di Louis. Ciò permise a quest'ultimo di avere una perfetta visuale del suo perfetto culo mentre usciva dal bagno ondeggiando.  
   
Louis sospirò e lo seguì, non prima di aver afferrato due asciugamani però. Se ne avvolse uno attorno alla vita, inspirando profondamente, e poi lasciò il bagno per fare i conti con l'uomo della giungla nudo che probabilmente si stava strofinando sopra i suoi cuscini.  
   
Invece no. Non si trovava neppure nella camera di Louis, in realtà.  
   
"Harry?" lo chiamò, poi si affacciò nella sua camera solo per scoprire che anche essa era vuota.  
   
"Lou!" Harry urlò in risposta, e sembrava che fosse nel salotto così fu lì che Louis si diresse.  
   
Solo per vedere Harry, premuto contro l'enorme vetrata, agitare la mano verso qualcosa.  
   
"Oh per la miseria, Harry!" Louis urlò, e lo avvolse nell'asciugamano disponibile.  
   
Harry mise il broncio, ma tenne l'asciugamano attorno ai fianchi con una mano mentre continuava a sventolare l'altra.  
   
"Cosa stai guardando, ad ogni modo?" Louis brontolò, e seguì la sua visuale rivolta verso la strada. Dove un gruppo di ragazze in uniforme stavano dando di matto, salutavano, indicavano la finestra e ridevano coprendosi la bocca. "Oh cazzo – "  
   
Louis allontanò Harry dalla finestra, ringraziando ogni genere di divinità che nessuna delle ragazze sembrasse particolarmente giovane. Fece sedere Harry sul divano, cercando di ricambiare il sorriso dell'uomo selvaggio. "Harry." Asserì, gentile ma severo.  
   
"Lou."  
   
"Questo." Louis indicò il corpo di Harry. "è chiamato nudo. Senza vestiti significa nudo. Non puoi essere nudo qui. Devi sempre indossare vestiti. Hai capito?"  
   
"No nudo." Lui annuì. "Vestiti."  
   
"Esatto!"  
   
"Vestiti di Harry?"  
   
"Uhm, Zayn te ne comprerà qualcuno. Per adesso ho io qualcosa che puoi indossare."  
   
Harry seguì Louis nella sua camera, e lo osservò rovistare tra gli scaffali della sua cabina armadio. Era sicuro di avere qualche pantalone sportivo troppo lungo per lui, e alcune magliette di una taglia o due più grandi.  
   
Dovette frugare a lungo, ma alla fine trovò proprio quello che stava cercando. Sorrise e si voltò, solo per scoprire che Harry non era più in piedi davanti alla porta dell'armadio.  
   
Louis gemette, ma gli occorsero solo pochi passi prima di trovare l'uomo della giungla.  
   
Harry era rannicchiato sul suo letto, le ginocchia strette al petto, la testa sotto un cuscino.  
   
"Harry?" Louis lo chiamò gentilmente, battendo sulla sua spalla. "Non vuoi dormire nel tuo nuovo letto?"  
   
Harry grugnì e afferrò il polso di Louis per trascinarlo sul letto accanto a lui. Avvolse le braccia e le gambe attorno a Louis, che si divincolò dalla sua ferrea presa. Era ancora nudo e ancora un po' umido, e l'asciugamano che era avvolto intorno alla sua vita stava iniziando a scivolare verso il basso.  
   
"Harry, vado a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti, va bene?"  
   
"Lou?" Harry squittì quando il ragazzo di città scese dal letto. "Lou venire su Harry!"  
   
"No, Harry, non posso stare lì con te. Abbiamo bisogno di una buona dormita e non la faremo insieme."  
   
"Lou!" protestò l'altro, e poi iniziò a piagnucolare. "Lou venire su Harry!" lo supplicò, e Louis non pensò di poter dire di no a quello. Harry probabilmente era abituato ad accoccolarsi alle sue amiche scimmie durante la notte per stare al caldo; forse non aveva mai dormito da solo prima di allora.  
   
"Va bene, ok. Devo solo mettere dei vestiti addosso."  
   
"Vestiti di Harry?"  
   
"Si, tu indossa questi." Louis proseguì con il lanciare ad Harry i pantaloni sportivi e una maglietta, poi entrò nel suo guardaroba per cercare qualcosa da indossare per andare a letto. Non erano neppure le due di pomeriggio, ma iniziava a sentirsi frastornato a causa della stanchezza. Così indossò un paio di pantaloni del pigiama in cotone ed una vecchia maglietta grigia, poi tornò nella sua stanza per controllare Harry.  
   
Il quale era ancora nudo, sdraiato sopra il piumone con il pantalone in una mano e la t-shirt nell'altra.  
"Cazzo, l'ho dimenticato, scusa." Louis si lamentò, poi si affrettò verso Harry per aiutarlo ad entrare nei vestiti.  
   
Quando furono entrambi completamente vestiti, Louis sollevò il piumone e strisciò sotto di esso, ed Harry fece lo stesso. Non appena Louis si fu sistemato, Harry avvolse gambe e braccia attorno a lui e posò la testa sul suo petto, poi chiuse gli occhi. Non gli occorse più di un minuto per addormentarsi.  
   
Louis lo invidiò per un secondo, perché mai nella sua vita era riuscito ad addormentarsi così velocemente. Pensò molto, non per scelta ma perché il suo cervello non intendeva fermarsi, e aveva molto su cui riflettere. Per esempio cosa fare con Harry, e come quell'uomo avrebbe cambiato la sua vita. Era come possedere un animale domestico, solo che invece di dargli da mangiare e lavarlo e metterlo a letto, Louis doveva anche interagire con lui. Insegnargli in che maniera comportasi di fronte agli altri, quali fossero le buone maniere, cosa fosse illegale o pericoloso. Si era fatto carico di un' enorme responsabilità e cominciava appena a rendersene conto.  
   
Perché Harry era adorabile nella giungla, e Louis aveva desiderato non dover sentire la mancanza dei suoi sorrisi impertinenti e dei suoi affascinanti uh uh, allora aveva creduto che sarebbe stato okay portarlo a casa con sé. Non aveva neppure considerato i sacrifici che avrebbe dovuto fare, come il tempo di insegnargli le cose, una stanza o il denaro per vestirlo. Maledizione, Harry viveva lì da appena cinque minuti ed aveva già distrutto una costosa televisione ed abbagliato un gruppo di ragazzine in uniforme.  
   
Proprio in quel momento Harry sbuffò sul suo petto, e quando Louis guardò in basso il ragazzo addormentato stava sorridendo. Sembrò così vulnerabile, e Louis avvertì l'improvvisa voglia di piangere perché per un attimo aveva dimenticato che Harry era esattamente quello; era innocente ed ingenuo proprio come un bambino, ed era stato abbandonato a se stesso in un posto in cui la natura la faceva da padrona.  
   
Quando all'improvviso il sorriso di Harry si spense e le sue mani si aggrapparono con forza alla maglietta grigia di Louis, il ragazzo di città si mise comodo e premette le labbra sulla sua fronte. Avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Harry ed osservò un sorriso tornare ad illuminare nuovamente il suo volto.  
   
"Lou di Harry." L'uomo della giungla mormorò contro il suo petto, e Louis chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò indossando un piccolo sorriso tutto suo.  
   
\---  
Louis fu svegliato dal suono del campanello, e gemette perché aveva dormito a malapena due ore. Sapeva comunque che era Zayn, e che se non avesse aperto avrebbero portato la sua nuova TV da loro, l'avrebbero sistemata lì e probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai più avuta indietro.  
   
Così lasciò entrare i suoi amici, lasciando Harry ancora rannicchiato sotto il piumone, e guardò i tre mentre cercavano di capire come far funzionare il nuovo televisore di Louis.  
   
"Ecco." Zayn borbottò mentre porgeva a Louis alcune buste. "La tua carta di credito dovrebbe essere in quella di Burton." Poi rivolse l'attenzione a Liam e Niall, che stavano tirando fuori dalla scatola il televisore a schermo piatto.  
   
"Io me ne torno a dormire. Qui ci pensate voi, si?"  
   
"Si." Niall rispose, la faccia rossa per lo sforzo. "Dov'è Harry?"  
   
"Dorme anche lui. Sono stati giorni faticosi."  
   
"Va bene." Niall annuì, e Liam disse "C'è del latte nella busta di Sainsbury, forse vuoi metterlo prima da parte."  
   
"Oh." Louis diede un'occhiata alle buste tra le sue mani e notò quella arancione. Non aveva neppure pensato ai generi alimentari. "Okay, certo, grazie."  
   
Liam sorrise. "Dormi un po', chiudiamo noi quando andremo via."  
   
"Si, va bene, grazie."  
   
Louis lasciò i suoi amici alla loro occupazione, e si addormentò non appena la sua testa toccò il cuscino.  
   
\---  
La seconda volta che si svegliò fu perché sentì gridare. Quando si rese conto che Harry non era accanto a lui, saltò fuori dal letto e corse verso la fonte delle urla.  
   
"Mettila dentro!" Niall strillò, sollevando il pugno.  
   
Harry fece esattamente la stessa cosa, poi Niall tenne sollevata in aria la mano ed lui gli batté il cinque. Aveva un sorriso da orecchio ad orecchio, come se fosse assolutamente felice.  
   
"Oh, ciao Louis! Harry si è appena unito a noi per guardare la partita." Liam disse alle sue spalle.  
   
"Si, è uno spasso! Adora fare quei versi scimmieschi, vero?" Niall aggiunse, e Louis annuì lentamente.  
   
Era come se avesse messo piede in un circo.  
   
C'erano buste di patatine ovunque, e bottiglie di birra vuote accanto ad altre mezze piene. Niall si era tolto la maglietta ad un certo punto ed Harry era rimasto in mutande.  
   
"Voleva togliersi anche quelle, ma l'abbiamo fermato." Disse Zayn e Louis distolse velocemente lo sguardo dal sedere di Harry a malapena coperto per guardare il suo amico. "Ti abbiamo svegliato?"  
   
"Si, qualcuno stava gridando." Borbottò Louis, poi prese posto sul divano tra Liam e Harry, spingendo Zayn verso l'angolo.  
   
"Quello era Harry." Liam spiegò gentilmente. "Niall lo ha un po' sovraeccitato per via del gioco. Si batteva i pugni sul petto e tutto il resto, è stato abbastanza divertente."  
   
"Vuoi che la smettiamo?" chiese Niall.  
   
Louis guardò Harry, che aveva un sorriso a trentadue denti, il viso coperto da alcune ciocche di capelli, e non voleva davvero negargli tutto ciò. Sembrava che si stesse divertendo come mai nella sua vita.  
   
"Nah, dovrei probabilmente mangiare qualcosa in ogni caso. Che ne dite di ordinare?"  
   
"Certo, non c'è un ristorante indiano nelle vicinanze?" chiese Niall, proprio quando Liam biascicò "Pizza" e Zayn disse qualcosa a proposito del cibo Thai.  
   
"Sono d'accordo con Zayn. C'è un ristorante Thai veramente carino proprio dietro l'angolo, e la consegna a domicilio è gratis."  
   
"Allora sia!" commentò Niall allegramente, ed Harry sollevò il pugno in aria. Il che fece ridere Niall, ed Harry lo seguì a ruota.  
   
Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere mentre entrava in cucina. Cercò nei cassetti fino a quando non trovò quello con i menù, poi rovistò tra essi finché non trovò ciò che stava cercando.  
   
Non tornò nel salotto prima di aver ordinato, dicendo che avrebbe pagato con la carta di credito una volta che il cibo fosse arrivato, il che gli ricordò che quel pezzo di plastica era ancora in mezzo agli acquisti.  
   
Sollevò le buste dei vestiti sopra il bancone e tirò fuori un indumento alla volta.  
   
Zayn era stato bravo.  
   
Aveva acquistato qualche paio di jeans scuri, alcune magliette a maniche corte, un paio di pantaloni sportivi, così come l'essenziale tipo calzini e slip, e sembrava che non avesse neanche speso molto. Le uniche cose su cui si era un po' fatto prendere la mano erano un paio di stivali neri di pelle, ma il resto dei vestiti proveniva da grandi magazzini come Burton o TopMan o Urban Outfitters invece che da negozi firmati.  
   
“È tutto a posto?" Zayn chiese dal divano, e Louis gli rivolse un sorriso.  
"Certo, sei stato bravo."  
   
"Hai dimenticato qualcosa." disse Niall, ridacchiando ed indicandogli con un cenno la busta che era stata lasciata di fronte alla porta.  
   
Louis guardò di sottecchi i suoi amici sospettosamente sorridenti, poi rivolse un'occhiata di fuoco alla busta di plastica bianca abbandonata sul pavimento.  
   
Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto gettarla via senza neanche guardarci dentro, perché conoscendo i suoi amici avrebbe potuto contenere un originale dildo o un lubrificante gusto banana, ma la curiosità ebbe la meglio.  
   
Non fu peggio di ciò che si aspettava, tuttavia non appena svuotò la busta si lasciò sfuggire un gemito.  
   
"Un costume da scimmia? Seriamente?"  
   
Liam ridacchiò e scosse la testa. “È un pigiama intero! Abbiamo pensato che avrebbe aiutato Harry a sentirsi a casa."  
   
"Liam l'ha pensato. Io ho pensato che sarebbe stato fottutamente esilarante. Dai, mettila!" Niall lo supplicò, e Louis desiderò ucciderlo. "Magari ti aiuta a farti scopare dal tuo gorilla –"  
   
"Niall!" Zayn abbaiò, ma anche lui stava ridendo.  
   
A Louis stava ribollendo il sangue, e poteva sentire la sua faccia diventare rossa, il che poteva voler dire solo una cosa: una crisi di nervi stava arrivando.  
   
Anche Zayn se ne accorse, perché saltò in piedi e gridò "Lo scontrino è lì! Era solo uno scherzo!"  
   
"Uuu!" esclamò Harry, alzandosi di scatto per afferrare il costume dalle mani di Louis.  
   
"Gli piace, vedi!" Niall rise fragorosamente, e quella fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.  
   
Liam avanzò verso di lui con l'intento di placare gli animi, ma la mano di Zayn che lo afferrò per la maglietta lo strattonò indietro.  
   
"Tu fottuto figlio di –" Louis ringhiò.  
   
E Niall rise ancora di più. "Oh cazzo Louis sei così rosso!"  
   
"Uuu!" Harry urlò di gioia. "Lou! Lou!"  
   
A quel punto Louis si voltò per vedere Harry abbracciare forte il costume. Stava sorridendo così meravigliosamente, e Louis si sentì sbollire di colpo. Poi Harry spinse verso di lui il pigiama, e disse "Venire su!"  
   
Fu allora che le sue guance tinte di rosso per via delle rabbia schiarirono in un imbarazzato rosa.  
   
"Magari più tardi." Borbottò in un soffio, e prima che Niall potesse dire qualcosa di irritante l'interfono suonò.  
   
"Salvato dal campanello." Liam sospirò, e Louis tirò fuori la carta di credito da una delle buste e andò a ad aprire la porta.  
   
Fortunatamente iniziò il secondo tempo della partita, catturando l'attenzione di tutti così che Louis potesse servire in pace la cena.  
   
Mise un po' di tutto in ogni piatto, poi chiamò Zayn perché gli desse una mano a distribuirli.  
   
"Harry, seguimi."  
   
Lui annuì ed affermò "Venire su Lou."  
   
Louis lo guidò verso il tavolo da pranzo dietro il divano, posizionando i loro piatti l'uno accanto all'altro così che avrebbero potuto sedersi vicino, perché immaginò che quasi sicuramente avrebbe dovuto imboccare l'uomo della giungla, il quale non aveva mai utilizzato una forchetta in tutta la sua vita.  
   
Ma Harry era impaziente di imparare. Osservò Louis sollevare le sue posate, e fece lo stesso.  
   
"Sposta un po' le mani in basso." Lo istruì Louis, e quando Harry si limitò a piegare la testa di lato con aria confusa fu lui stesso a spostare le sue dita. "Ora, guarda."  
   
Fu un po' strano per Louis avere qualcuno che lo fissava così intensamente mentre mangiava. Gli occhi di Harry osservarono la forchetta infilzare un pezzo di pollo per portarlo alla bocca di Louis, raccogliere poi un po' di pad thai e spingere anche quello fra le sue labbra.  
   
Harry lo imitò, e aveva un' aria adorabile. Avvolse interamente la mano attorno alla forchetta così che fosse stretta del tutto nel pugno e cercò di raccogliere il cibo con essa. I noodles penzolavano ancora fuori dalla sua bocca e tuttavia cercò di infilarci anche il pollo. Mugolò mentre masticava, chiaramente godendosi il sapore del cibo, e Louis rise.  
   
Andò tutto a rotoli quando Harry tentò di ridere assieme a lui. Il contenuto della sua bocca scivolò fuori quando buttò la testa all'indietro, pollo e noodles mezzo masticati caddero di nuovo nel piatto.  
   
Non fu propriamente adorabile quando Harry li raccolse con le dita e se li rimise in bocca.  
   
"Immagino di doverti insegnare le buone maniere a tavola." Louis mormorò a se stesso prima di prendere una forchettata di cibo.  
   
Non che i suoi amici fossero migliori; Niall stava urlando contro il televisore con i noodles che penzolavano sul suo mento, e Zayn stava usando le dita per mangiare la carne.  
   
Finché nulla fosse finito sul suo divano, a Louis non importava granché.  
   
"Come sta andando?" Liam chiese da sopra la sua spalla.  
   
"Sta mangiando tutto, direi che gli piace molto." Louis rispose.  
   
"Niente di troppo piccante?"  
   
"Non penso."  
   
"Probabilmente ha mangiato per tutta la vita frutta e verdura, le sue papille gustative staranno andando a tutta birra." Liam rifletté ad alta voce.  
   
Il che fece sentire Louis un po' male. Non ci aveva neanche pensato a dir la verità. Harry quasi certamente avrebbe avuto bisogno di qualcosa di più semplice, o almeno naturale.  
   
"Credi che potrebbe sentirsi male per aver mangiato questa roba?" chiese Louis.  
   
"Forse. Il suo sistema immunitario potrebbe essere più forte del nostro, però. Probabilmente ha già mangiato insetti e cose del genere."  
   
"Suppongo di si." Louis biascicò, e rivolse l'attenzione ad Harry.  
   
Il quale aveva smesso di mangiare e sembrava un po' pallido.  
   
"Oh cazzo."  
   
"Cazzo." Harry concordò, e Louis lo afferrò per l'avambraccio e lo trascinò fino al lavello.  
   
Harry rigettò lì dentro, e Louis gli tenne lontani i capelli dal viso e gli massaggiò la schiena con movimenti circolari finché non smise. "Suppongo che mangeremo biologico d'ora in avanti."  
   
   
Louis si prese il resto della settimana libero da lavoro, e lo trascorse interamente assieme ad Harry.  
   
Gli insegnò delle parole, e come vestirsi da solo; come usare le posate in maniera adeguata e come lavarsi i denti e rifarsi il letto.  
   
Fece scorta di frutta fresca e verdura, e cucinò piatti più salutari ogni sera anziché ordinare cibo da asporto.  
   
Harry si rifiutava ancora di farsi la doccia o dormire da solo, non importa quante volte Louis lo supplicasse.  
   
E lo supplicò e supplicò perché non si masturbava da almeno una settimana, da prima del viaggio nella giungla almeno, e ne aveva assoluto bisogno.  
   
Era arrivato al punto in cui tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era il sesso; ogni cosa lo eccitava.  
   
Harry sorrideva, e Louis mugolava. Harry camminava, e Louis gemeva. Harry avvolgeva le labbra attorno quattro banane al giorno ed ogni volta Louis doveva mettersi a posto nei pantaloni.  
   
Quindi avere Harry nudo nella sua doccia, l'acqua che gli scivolava lungo il collo e il sedere e le cosce, era pesante. Essere nudo e bagnato accanto ad Harry era dura. Avere Harry che senza vergogna lo fissava mentre si lavava era difficile, e quando a Louis diventava duro ed Harry scimmiottava entusiasta e allungava la mano verso il suo uccello era addirittura impossibile.  
   
Poi c'erano le notti, quando Louis metteva Harry nel suo letto e gli diceva di stare lì prima di tornare nella sua stanza.  
   
Si sistemava sotto le coperte, spegneva le luci dall'interruttore vicino, e nemmeno un minuto dopo Harry apriva, spingendo, la porta della camera e strisciava nel letto, ridacchiando in maniera adorabile mentre si rannicchiava contro il fianco di Louis.  
   
Louis dormiva sempre meglio con Harry premuto contro di lui, addormentarsi era la parte difficile.  
   
La quarta notte successiva al viaggio nella giungla, Louis si arrampicò sul letto con Harry anziché tornarsene nella sua stanza.  
   
Harry lo adorò, sorrise felice e avvolse le sue grandi braccia attorno a Louis fino a quando l'uomo riuscì a malapena a respirare, e ciò gli rese doppiamente difficoltoso sgattaiolare via una volta che Harry si fu addormentato. Si sentì in colpa per quello, sollevare le braccia di Harry dalla sua vita e cautamente strisciare da sotto le coperte, ma se non si fosse masturbato sarebbe presto esploso.  
   
Non appena la sua testa affondò nel cuscino, stava già tirando fuori l'uccello dai boxer per carezzarlo velocemente, ruotò la mano attorno all'erezione ed iniziò a muoverla su e giù.  
   
Quello era il solo tipo di tecnica che potesse controllare, quella sporadica torsione del polso, perché era troppo eccitato e disperato per riuscire a durare più a lungo. Voleva venire velocemente e con forza, così iniziò a pompare come se la sua vita dipendesse da quello.  
   
Udì lo scricchiolio delle assi del pavimento e accelerò il movimento della mano.  
   
Strinse i denti quando sentì la risatina sommessa di Harry, già pronto a venire perché non sarebbe stato capace di fermarsi prima di aver raggiunto l'orgasmo.  
   
E infatti venne, proprio quando Harry si affacciava sulla soglia.  
   
Louis venne con un ringhio, i denti serrati e la testa reclinata nel cuscino così che la mascella risultava esposta, e tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu Harry che succhiava la sua pelle quando raggiunse l'apice del piacere.  
   
Ma poi tornò alla realtà, e si rese conto che Harry stava salendo sul letto con un'espressione piuttosto allarmata sul volto.  
   
"Sto bene!" La voce di Louis stridette mentre si affrettava a rimboccarsi le coperte prima che Harry potesse accorgersi di qualcosa.  
   
"Lou andato." Disse imbronciato, poi si rannicchiò meglio accanto a Louis. "Harry triste."  
   
"Mi dispiace Harry, avevo solo bisogno di stare un po' da solo."  
   
"Solo?"  
   
"Tipo, con me stesso. Solo Louis, no Harry."  
   
Harry si accigliò maggiormente, poi picchiettò sul naso di Louis e si accoccolò al suo fianco. "Cattivo." Borbottò, e chiuse gli occhi.  
   
Louis cercò di regolare il respiro e di controllare l'adrenalina che gli stava scorrendo nelle vene per essere stato quasi scoperto, ma Harry si mosse e rafforzò la presa attorno alla sua vita.  
   
"Lou?" disse assonnato.  
   
"Si Haz?"  
   
"Lou di Harry?"  
   
"Si."  
   
"Harry di Lou?"  
   
"Si."  
   
Harry borbottò sommessamente, ed iniziò a muovere la mano su e giù sul torso di Louis, come se stesse cercando di tranquillizzarlo. Solo che risultò essere tutt'altro che rilassante, perché le dita di Harry erano a pochi centimetri dal seme caldo sulla sua pancia.  
   
Appena prima che Louis potesse allontanarlo, le dita di Harry lo trovarono.  
   
Harry arricciò il naso e sbatté le ciglia, ma non disse nulla. Continuò a battere piano sul suo stomaco, spargendo il liquido biancastro tutt'attorno.  
   
E quello stava facendo eccitare di nuovo Louis.  
   
Sarebbe andato sicuramente all'inferno.  
   
\---  
Il giorno dopo quell' "incidente", Louis si rese conto di aver bisogno di una pausa. Aveva bisogno di mettere un po' di distanza tra lui ed Harry, perché la sua vita non era stata altro che Harry per quasi una settimana.  
   
Harry non fu felice quando gli comunicò che stava uscendo.  
   
Si avvinghiò alla sua vita e continuava a dirgli di restare; ed era doloroso dirgli di no quando le sue labbra fremevano e i suoi occhi erano estremamente spalancati.  
   
"Solo per venti minuti, va bene? Per una passeggiata. Accendo la televisione, d'accordo? Puoi guardare la partita."  
   
"Harry venire su Lou." Lo supplicò.  
   
“È seguire, Harry, non venire su. Seguire!"  
   
"Harry venire su Lou!" Harry ringhiò stavolta, e Louis spinse via le sue mani e si precipitò fuori dall'appartamento, sbatté la porta e chiuse a chiave. Harry prese a pugni la porta e Louis scappò.  
   
Fece l'errore di guardare indietro una volta in strada, su verso la finestra del salotto, dove Harry lo stava fissando con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, le mani premute contro il vetro.  
   
E Louis crollò.  
   
Salì le scale di corsa e tornò nel suo appartamento dove Harry gli balzò addosso, facendolo cadere per terra sul pavimento di moquette, premendo i loro petti insieme con forza.  
   
"Cattivo Louis!" lo sgridò Harry, strofinando il naso nell'incavo del suo collo.  
   
"Scusa." Piagnucolò, perché Harry era davvero piuttosto pesante.  
   
Poi Harry iniziò a leccarlo.  
   
"Harry!" urlò, e spinse via la sua testa. Ma l'altro passò invece a leccargli la gola, la lingua leggera e veloce come quella dei gattini. "Fermati! Cattivo Harry!"  
   
Quello lo fece fermare. Si imbronciò, e si scostò da Louis, mettendosi a sedere con le braccia incrociate. Lo guardava storto.  
   
"Non puoi leccare le persone! È una di quelle cose che gli umani non fanno, va bene?"  
   
Harry tirò su col naso, ma non disse nulla.  
   
E Louis iniziò a pensare che magari sarebbe stato meglio portare Harry fuori dall'appartamento. Non poteva essere un bene per lui, trascorrere tutto il tempo con Louis e nessun altro. A parte le sporadiche visite dei suoi amici, Harry non aveva visto niente oltre le abitudini di Louis. In più, essere rinchiuso in un appartamento londinese dopo una vita trascorsa in una enorme foresta, lo stava probabilmente mandando fuori di testa.  
   
Solo in quel modo Louis riusciva a spiegarsi il fatto del "leccare".  
   
"Vuoi uscire con me? Seguire Louis là fuori?" chiese gentilmente, e Harry tirò di nuovo su con il naso. "Sei arrabbiato con me?"  
   
Harry brontolò e sbatté il piede a terra.  
   
"Puoi –" dirmelo, stava per dire, ma si rese conto che Harry in realtà non poteva. Non sapeva come spiegare come si sentiva in un modo che Louis avrebbe compreso. Non c'era da meravigliarsi che la tristezza di Harry si stesse trasformando in rabbia; era frustrato. Se per Louis era irritante non poter avere una risposta dall'uomo della giungla, doveva essere centinaia di volte peggio per Harry che voleva spiegarsi ma letteralmente non ne era in grado. L'unica maniera nella quale potevano davvero comunicare era il linguaggio del corpo, così Louis tese le braccia per un abbraccio.  
   
E Harry si avventò di nuovo su di lui, crollandogli addosso e farfugliando contro il suo petto. Poi lo baciò.  
   
Premette le labbra sul collo di Louis, sul suo mento, dappertutto sulle sue guance prima di raggiungere l'angolo della sua bocca.  
   
"Harry? Sai cosa è quello?"  
   
"Lou di Harry." Harry rispose invece, poi lo baciò sulle labbra.  
   
Fu solo un breve bacetto, ed Harry riprese a baciarlo su tutto il viso l'attimo dopo, ma bastò a scombussolare il mondo di Louis. Espirò forte, tutta l'aria contenuta nei suoi polmoni uscì fuori in una sorta di sospiro di sollievo esageratamente drammatico.  
   
Louis non riusciva a pensare esattamente in maniera lucida quando c'era un pesante uomo della giungla che lo bloccava al suolo, gli baciava il collo e la faccia, tirando ogni tanto fuori la lingua per leccarlo come i gatti se mai si fosse dimenticato della sua esistenza.  
   
"Harry? Usciamo?" chiese Louis non appena riuscì a respirare normalmente.  
   
Lui annuì, e si alzò in piedi, trascinando su con sé anche Louis.  
   
Quest'ultimo portò a termine quella che ormai era la routine di infilare ad Harry i calzini e le scarpe, poi sistemò sulla sua testa un cappello e afferrò le chiavi dell'appartamento.  
   
Harry corse fuori dalla porta prima di lui, come se temesse di essere chiuso di nuovo dentro, ma si fermò per aspettarlo mentre chiudeva a chiave.  
   
"Non puoi allontanarti da me, va bene? Devi seguirmi. Stare con Lou."  
   
Harry annuì, e afferrò il polso di Louis.  
   
"Così." Disse Louis, e sollevò un po' il braccio in modo che Harry stringesse la sua mano invece. “È questo che fanno le persone, si tengono per mano non per il polso."  
   
Harry piegò la testa di lato con aria confusa, ma tenne stretta la mano di Louis. Non la lasciò andare, neanche quando uscirono dall'edificio e avanzarono sul marciapiede. I suoi occhi guizzavano ovunque, cercando di assorbire ogni cosa. Le persone che passavano loro davanti, le macchine che sfrecciavano di fronte a loro, i negozi lungo la strada; tutto.  
   
Superarono un fruttivendolo e Harry afferrò un casco di banane, Louis cercò di portargliele via dalle mani ma non ci riuscì. Quindi corse dentro a pagare.  
   
Camminarono e camminarono, Harry gustava avidamente le sue banane e osservava l'ambiente circostante. Era affascinato soprattutto dai cani al guinzaglio e dai bambini, e ogni volta che ne vedeva uno lo indicava lasciandosi sfuggire piccoli versetti eccitati.  
   
Attiravano così numerose occhiate divertite, ma a Louis non importava.  
   
"Scusa." Udì Louis, e si voltò per incontrare gli occhi di una ragazzina. "Potrei fare una foto insieme a te?"  
   
Louis abbozzò il suo finto sorriso e si mise in posa per la foto, la mano ancora in quella di Harry perché l'uomo della giungla rifiutò di lasciarlo andare.  
   
“È il tuo ragazzo?" chiese la ragazza, e Louis aprì la bocca per negare ma poi si rese conto che ciò avrebbe potuto danneggiare la sua immagine. Non ne aveva ancora discusso con la sua manager, ed era qualcosa che avrebbe davvero dovuto fare.  
   
"Abbiamo una relazione speciale." Louis chiarì invece, e si sentì un po' coglione per quello, ma non era né un sì né un no, così qualsiasi cosa avesse detto la stampa avrebbe potuto essere negata.  
   
"Oh." La ragazza annuì. "Uhm, potrei avere un abbraccio? Ho alcune delle tue pubblicità nei miei libri di scuola e alcuni poster e tipo, sono una tua grande fan." Affermò con enfasi, e Louis non poté dirle di no. Quindi annuì, e la ragazza si rivolse ad Harry. "Puoi scattare la foto?"  
   
L'altro si accigliò, poi guardò verso Louis con la fronte aggrottata.  
   
"Lui no – uhm, è contrario alla tecnologia." Louis intervenne, e maledisse se stesso perché che cazzo. "Voglio dire, tipo i Samsung. Li odia, quindi non li tocca. È totalmente per la Apple. Uhm – ci penso io."  
   
Lasciò andare la mano di Harry per prendere il telefono, poi mise l'altro braccio attorno alla vita della ragazza.  
   
Le mani di Harry trovarono immediatamente i suoi fianchi, lo strinsero e lo strattonarono indietro.  
   
"Scusa." Gridò Louis mentre la ragazza sussultava. “È – straniero. È così che fanno nel – uhm, suo paese."  
   
"Posso andare via se vuoi." Lei mormorò, e Louis scosse il capo.  
   
"No, va bene. Cercherò di non farlo entrare nella foto."  
   
"Okay." Asserì la ragazza, rivolgendo occhiate confuse ad Harry finché Louis non le disse di sorridere per la foto.  
   
Harry ringhiò quando il telefono scattò con il flash, e Louis riuscì a sentire distintamente la ragazza balzare verso di lui.  
   
"Scusa! È territoriale!" cercò di spiegare Louis, ma a quel punto la ragazzina chiaramente voleva solo allontanarsi da loro. Le restituì il cellulare e le rivolse un piccolo grazie prima di trotterellare via.  
   
Louis gemette, chiedendosi che accidenti la ragazza avrebbe potuto raccontare alla gente. Era sembrato un pazzo, quindi non l'avrebbe sorpreso leggere che la giungla lo aveva trasformato in un folle psicopatico.  
   
Non che Louis fosse il modello più famoso al mondo. Solo i giornali londinesi si interessavano a lui, e i siti di gossip online.  
   
Questo perché aveva frequentato un famoso giocatore di football quando aveva 19 anni e aveva appena iniziato la carriera da modello, e i giornali erano impazziti con folli speculazioni quando si erano lasciati.  
   
Era stato solo divertimento per entrambi, e quando il giocatore aveva chiesto qualcosa di più serio, si erano mollati. Ecco tutto.  
   
Ma i giornali non avevano voluto accettare il "siamo solo buoni amici" annunciato pubblicamente, ed avevano iniziato invece a dire che Louis aveva tradito il tipo con il suo migliore amico. Avevano tirato fuori quella storia praticamente dai loro sederi, ma la storia aveva retto e Louis aveva dovuto fare i conti con la reputazione da playboy.  
   
Ciò aveva portato Louis a ritrovarsi improvvisamente sotto i riflettori, e non era stato più solo un modello ma anche una celebrità. La gente aveva iniziato ad interessarsi a lui, e malgrado non fosse famoso al punto che i paparazzi lo seguivano quando usciva di casa, aveva iniziato comunque ad apparire sulle riviste in seguito a lunghe nottate fuori, quando magari era vestito un po' sciattamente, e ad essere collegato a giovani attori o a pop star o ad altri modelli.  
   
Sarebbero senz'altro impazziti con la notizia che Louis stava frequentando uno strano ringhiante fan della Apple. E quando sarebbe uscita fuori la storia che avevano trovato Harry nella giungla; poté solo rabbrividire. Quella storia sarebbe diventata globale.  
   
Harry afferrò la mano di Louis non appena ripresero a camminare, brontolando nel suo linguaggio scimmiesco quindi lui non riuscì a capire.  
   
"Che c'è?" chiese Louis, e Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"Lou di Harry!" esclamò indignato, e Louis sospirò.  
   
"Gran parte dell'essere umani consiste nel condividere, va bene? Io dovrò condividerti, e tu dovrai condividermi." Harry sollevò un sopracciglio, e Louis continuò. "Louis non è solo di Harry. Louis è di Zayn, e di Liam e di Niall. E la mia manager, ti ricordi di lei? Sono anche suo. Sono un po' di tutti in Inghilterra, in realtà."  
   
"No!" Harry strillò, così forte che alcune persone che passavano si fermarono a guardarli. Puntò un piede a terra ed incrociò le braccia al petto come un bambino che fa i capricci. "Lou di Harry!"  
   
"Si, ma non solo di Harry! Vedi questo?" Louis tirò fuori il suo cellulare dalla tasca e cercò se stesso su Google. Cliccò sulle immagini e le sfogliò, mostrandone ad Harry alcune di servizi fotografici recenti dove stava posando quasi nudo accanto ad una donna, o altre di lui ad alcuni eventi con un ragazzo carino attaccato al suo braccio.  
   
Harry ringhiò, afferrò il telefono e lo scaraventò sul cemento, e Louis poté solo fissare accigliato il casino per terra.  
   
Poi un basso ringhio proruppe dalla sua stessa gola, e Louis strattonò via la mano da quella di Harry, si voltò e si allontanò infuriato perché non voleva avere nulla a che fare con tutto ciò.  
   
Non voleva insegnare a qualcuno come essere umano.  
   
Non intendeva sopportare i capricci di un uomo adulto.  
   
Non desiderava essere la proprietà di nessuno e non voleva neanche essere responsabile per qualcun altro.  
   
"Lou!" sentì gridare alle sue spalle, tuttavia continuò a camminare.  
   
"Lou!" la voce era più forte stavolta, e quindi probabilmente più vicina.  
   
Udì dei passi e sapeva che Harry si stava affrettando a raggiungerlo. Quello lo fece sentire un po' meglio perché per quanto arrabbiato fosse, non voleva che Harry fosse solo là fuori. Voleva che Harry lo seguisse, ma non che il ragazzo lo prendesse per mano o per il polso come se gli appartenesse.  
   
"Lou." Harry lo supplicò, la voce rotta mentre allungava la mano per afferrare la maglietta di Louis.  
   
Non la strattonò, la tenne solo stretta nella sua mano mentre lo seguiva fino al loro appartamento.  
   
E Louis si sentì incredibilmente in colpa, perché Harry doveva tenerlo così stretto per non perdersi. Si trovava in un posto nuovo, rumoroso e caotico, e Louis era l'unica cosa familiare di quel posto. Desiderava soltanto non perderla.  
   
Tuttavia era ancora arrabbiato per la storia del telefono, allora afferrò la mano di Harry e lo trascinò con sé, senza guardarlo negli occhi e senza dire una parola perché probabilmente avrebbe detto qualcosa di cui più tardi si sarebbe pentito. Sebbene Harry non lo avrebbe capito, Louis non lo voleva sulla coscienza.  
   
"Scusa." Sussurrò Harry, facendo voltare Louis. Harry non l'aveva mai detto prima e lui non glielo aveva insegnato. Doveva aver scelto quella parola tra le altre, e la cosa incredibile era che ne conosceva il significato. "Scusa Lou. Lou no di Harry. Lou di tutti." Harry asserì rivolto a se stesso e Louis non riuscì a far altro che sorridere.  
   
"Io sono il tuo Lou. Però non sono solo il tuo Lou, va bene?"  
   
Harry annuì e abbozzò un sorriso.  
   
Era facile perdonarlo, per quanto frustrante fosse, perché stava ancora imparando. Non sapeva come comportarsi, e non capiva, e non era in grado di spiegarsi perché il suo primo linguaggio non era nemmeno umano. Tutto ciò che possedeva per esprimersi erano il linguaggio del corpo e ciò che Louis gli insegnava.  
   
Ed era spaventoso avere un simile controllo su qualcuno; una tale responsabilità. Era come se Louis fosse diventato genitore dal giorno alla notte, solo che il suo bambino era alto un metro e ottanta e aveva già vissuto una vita di cui Louis non sapeva nulla. Probabilmente Harry avrebbe potuto insegnargli altrettante cose, ma quello in cui si trovavano non era il suo mondo.  
   
Sopravvivere nel mondo di Louis non significava soltanto restare vivi.  
   
Sopravvivere consisteva nel creare legami e avere aspirazioni e trovare il successo, consisteva nel farsi una vita meritevole di essere vissuta, e in qualche modo era molto più difficile.  
   
Trovare un rifugio e dell'acqua erano abilità che potevano essere insegnate, ma come poteva Louis insegnare ad Harry a vivere in un mondo dove lui stesso aveva imparato a socializzare dalla nascita. C'erano così tante regole sia implicite che esplicite e Harry avrebbe dovuto impararle tutte.  
   
Louis avrebbe dovuto portare pazienza, perché di sicuro Harry avrebbe continuato ad incasinare tutto.  
   
Salirono le scale fino al loro appartamento, in silenzio ma tenendosi ancora per mano, e Louis quasi se la fece sotto dalla paura quando aprì la porta e trovò la sua manager seduta sul divano.  
   
Lei guardò le loro mani unite con un sopracciglio sollevato e semplicemente disse "Ciao Louis."  
   
"Uhm, ciao. Avevate detto che sarei stato libero fino a lunedì."  
   
"Lo eri, prima di essere visto assieme a questo tipo." Fece un cenno verso Harry. "La gente vuole sapere chi è, e i nostri vogliono dirglielo."  
   
"Non si può aspettare fino alla prossima settimana? Siamo stati visti insieme letteralmente solo cinque minuti fa!"  
   
“È già venuta fuori la storia. Non presso l'opinione pubblica, ma presso i ricercatori di tutto il paese. Stanno tutti facendo a gara per analizzarlo, e dovremo lasciarglielo fare o verrà espatriato."  
   
Lo stomaco di Louis si contorse. "Che intendi per dobbiamo lasciarli fare? Lasciare chi? Che genere di analisi?"  
   
"Non lo so ancora."  
   
"Non possono solamente – lui è umano! Ha dei diritti!" Louis urlò, ed Harry sussultò.  
   
La sua manager però rimase calma. "Lo è, ha una scelta. Può collaborare con il governo e andare dove vogliono che vada, o può essere rispedito in Africa. Non sarà incarcerato e messo alla forca, Louis, non siamo nel cinquecento. Saranno studi basati solo sull'osservazione. Qualche test d'intelligenza, degli esercizi. Non gli faranno l'elettroshock come se fosse un topo da laboratorio in un labirinto."  
   
"Come – chi sarà responsabile di lui, allora? Come può prendere quella decisione? Come potremmo anche solo chiederglielo? Non capirà!"  
   
"Gli troverò un avvocato. Uno buono. Loro sono psicologi, Louis." Lo rassicurò lei. "Può venire solo del bene da tutto ciò. Davvero pensi di essere la persona giusta a trattare con lui? Non sei capace nemmeno di prenderti cura di un pesce."  
   
Louis soffocò un singhiozzo, perché fino a dieci minuti prima voleva solo sbarazzarsi di quella responsabilità, ma ora che gliela stavano strappando dalle mani non riusciva ad immaginarsi senza. "Ma – lui è mio. L'ho trovato io!"  
   
"Ci lavoreremo su, d'accordo? Andrà da qualche parte qui a Londra, e forse potrà anche restare con te. Potrai tenerti il tuo uomo della giungla."  
   
Louis lo sapeva, davvero, ma non riusciva a sentirsi meglio perché adesso Harry non sarebbe stato più solo suo. Harry sarebbe diventato anche proprietà dei londinesi, proprio come era lui stesso.  
   
Louis avrebbe dovuto condividerlo, e malgrado avesse detto ad Harry che quello era parte della vita, lui davvero non amava condividere.  
   
 


	3. Harry Of The City

Non sembrò affatto giusto, varcare la soglia dell'edificio di psicologia della Westminster University. Tutti li fissavano palesemente; professori, ricercatori e studenti osservavano Harry come falchi. Ciò rese nervoso Louis, ma l'uomo della giungla non se ne accorse.  
   
C'era troppo ad attrarre la sua attenzione.  
   
Nonostante Louis l'avesse portato fuori altre volte, Harry sembrava ancora stupirsi di tutto. Persino le cose più stupide che Louis non avrebbe guardato due volte, come i lampioni tremolanti e i ragazzini sugli scooter o gli uomini che vendevano fiori dall'altra parte della strada, lo entusiasmavano.  
   
"Pensi che avremmo dovuto tagliargli i capelli?" gli chiese la manager all' orecchio, e il ragazzo di città aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"Perché?"  
   
"Lo avrebbe fatto apparire un po' più presentabile, non credi? E pulito. Non così selvaggio."  
   
"Lo vogliono selvatico, no?" Louis grugnì in risposta, ancora amareggiato per via di tutta la situazione.  
   
Aveva avuto l'intero weekend per farsene una ragione, certo, ma ancora non gli piaceva.  
   
Dopo la conversazione avuta con la sua manager nel suo appartamento qualche giorno prima, Louis aveva chiesto ad Harry "Vuoi tornare a casa nella giungla?"  
   
Harry aveva sorriso e aveva annuito con un cenno del capo. "Casa."  
   
Louis si era sentito mancare. "Vuoi lasciarmi?"  
   
Harry aveva aggrottato la fronte con aria confusa e gridato "Lou di Harry!"  
   
"Se torni nella giungla, dovrai lasciare Louis. Niente più Harry e Lou."  
   
A quel punto Harry lo aveva abbracciato stretto, borbottando confusamente qualcosa tra i suoi capelli.  
   
"Quindi vuoi stare con Lou o tornare nella giungla?"  
   
"Lou venire su casa."  
   
"Non posso, Harry. Non appartengo alla giungla. Quindi, me o la giungla?"  
   
Harry si era zittito per un momento, e Louis aveva trattenuto il fiato. Era trascorsa appena una settimana, eppure Louis non riusciva ad immaginare una vita senza Harry. Quell'uomo era eccitante, e diverso, tutto ciò che aveva cercato in una persona. Era dolce e meraviglioso e non sapeva nulla del passato di Louis. Il modello non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui avesse incontrato qualcuno che non fosse interessato a lui per secondi fini.  
   
"Lou." Aveva asserito Harry, interrompendo l'angoscioso treno di pensieri di Louis.  
   
E Louis aveva sorriso per un momento, prima di dire "Se vuoi restare, dovrai prima fare qualcosa." Harry aveva piegato la testa con aria confusa, e l'altro aveva proseguito. "Devi parlare con alcune persone. Puoi farlo?"  
   
Harry si era accigliato, affermando poi "Non lo so" come Louis gli aveva detto di rispondere ogni qualvolta si fosse sentito confuso o non fosse stato certo di cosa dire.  
   
"Dovrai fare qualcosa per stare qui, oppure dovrai tornare a casa. Delle persone ti faranno tornare a casa. Sono le regole." Aveva tentato di spiegare, nel modo più semplice che avesse potuto, ma era difficile. Come avrebbe potuto far capire il concetto di legge e politica a qualcuno che non ne aveva mai sentito parlare? Il nocciolo della questione era che se Harry non avesse fatto quanto l'Inghilterra gli imponeva lo avrebbero sbattuto fuori a calci, sarebbe stato minacciato, ma l'uomo della giungla non avrebbe capito niente di ciò. La totale libertà era l'unica cosa che avesse provato per tutta la vita.  
   
"Forse potresti mostrarglielo." Aveva suggerito la manager, e Louis aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Come?"  
   
"Puoi accompagnarlo in qualche posto domani, vedere quale preferisce. Potrebbe trovare divertenti i test."  
   
"Domani? Non possiamo avere un po' di tempo in più?"  
   
"La pubblicità sarà distribuita il prossimo giovedì, e vorremmo che tutto sia sistemato per allora. Vogliamo sapere dove si trova Harry e cosa sta facendo prima di rilasciare pubblicamente quell'informazione. Verranno a sapere di Harry sia che glielo diciamo o no, ne sono sicura, quindi vogliamo solo avere una solida storia già pronta per quando ciò accadrà. Dobbiamo essere certi che non sia una minaccia prima di rappresentarlo."  
   
"Rappresentarlo? Tipo, lo volete come modello?"  
   
"No, ma lui sarà collegato a te e tu sei il nostro modello. Ti preoccupi di lui e lui si fida solo di te, quindi le persone vorranno sapere di voi due. Della relazione tra un modello e un uomo della giungla. Sembra una storia incredibile, devi ammetterlo. Le persone impazziranno per scoprirne di più."  
   
Louis aveva rivolto la sua attenzione ad Harry, che a quel punto era già stufo di quella conversazione e si era spostato verso la finestra per guardare fuori. Non aveva nemmeno pensato a tutto quello, alla fama che Harry avrebbe sicuramente avuto. Aveva considerato solamente che il suo successo sarebbe cresciuto grazie alla pubblicità; a come avessero utilizzato veri gorilla selvatici e si fossero imbattuti in un umano che parlava il linguaggio delle scimmie e si dondolava tra gli alberi durante il servizio. Aveva dimenticato che Harry sarebbe diventato di diritto una celebrità.  
   
"Quindi tu vuoi che scopra se Harry è disposto a cooperare con i ricercatori, o se sarà sbattuto fuori dall'Inghilterra, prima del rilascio della pubblicità? Così tu saprai se menzionarlo o no a quel punto o aspettare che l'informazione venga fuori da sola, è giusto?"  
   
La sua manager aveva sorriso raggiante. "Esattamente. Puoi farlo?"  
   
"Non domani. Lunedì. Quando tornerò a lavoro, perché qui si tratta di lavoro."  
   
"Certamente, si." Aveva detto lei entusiasta, annuendo con un cenno del capo. "Però portalo in qualche università, vedi se ce n'è qualcuna che piace ad entrambi, e scopri un po' di più riguardo a ciò che vogliono fare con lui."  
   
Quello era il motivo per il quale si trovavano a Westminster, la prima università per quel giorno.  
   
Le persone erano tutte carine, forse troppo carine. Sembrava tutta una farsa, e Louis non poté far altro che domandarsi se tutta quella disponibilità non significasse che in realtà erano malvagi.  
   
"Sedetevi." Disse una donna, mostrando loro delle sedie all'interno di una classe vuota. Poi si presentò, e strinse la mano a Louis, alla manager e fece un tentativo con Harry. Ma quest'ultimo fissò la sua mano con aria confusa, poi guardò Louis.  
   
"Devi stringerla. Vedi?" gli disse, mostrandogli come fare assieme alla manager, ed Harry cercò di fare la stessa cosa. Se non fosse che strizzò la sua mano così forte che la donna sussultò.  
   
"Lo fai spesso? Tradurre per lui?" Chiese lei, e Louis annuì.  
   
Poi domandò "Allora possiamo arrivare al punto? Dobbiamo vedere un sacco di gente oggi."  
   
"Oh, certo, lo immagino." Rispose lei senza mezzi termini. "Suppongo vi stiate domandando cosa vogliamo fare con Harry. Beh, siamo interessati soprattutto alla sua socializzazione. Come reagisce a diverse situazioni in pubblico, e come si comporta di conseguenza. Ci interessa anche scoprire se riesce ad imparare come rispondere in modo appropriato senza bisogno di insegnarglielo. Se l'istinto basilare di adattarsi e seguire la folla sia già instillato in lui o se gli debba essere inculcato."  
   
"Natura o educazione." Sentenziò Louis e la donna annuì con un cenno del capo. "Che tipo di studi avete in programma?"  
   
"Si basano sull'osservazione. Creiamo delle situazioni, e osserviamo come reagisce ad esse."  
   
"Che tipo di situazioni però?"  
   
La donna si agitò sulla sedia, e Louis sollevò un sopracciglio. Non poté evitare di chiedersi se lo considerassero stupido per via del suo lavoro; se credessero si sarebbe soltanto seduto ad ascoltare, con il suo bel faccino senza dire niente. Lei si schiarì la voce e spiegò "Beh, prendiamo per esempio gli stimoli sociali. Se qualcuno in una stanza guardasse verso l'alto, c'è la possibilità che tutti compiano la medesima azione nel caso in cui ci sia qualcosa che valga la pena guardare. Gli animali invece non lo farebbero. Quindi se Harry seguisse la linea visiva dei suoi amici umani o la ignorasse completamente, ciò potrebbe dirci qualcosa."  
   
"Oh." Pronunciò semplicemente Louis, perché quello sembrava davvero un studio noioso ed insignificante. "Saranno solo cose semplici come quella?"  
   
"Per la maggior parte." Disse la donna con un cenno del capo.  
   
Louis ne fu in qualche modo impressionato, ma allo stesso tempo si sentì a disagio. Non gli piacevano quelle persone.  
   
Si era sentito giudicato mentre varcava l'ingresso, come se non fosse abbastanza per stare lì; come se fosse tornato uno studente del liceo che i professori guardavano dall'alto in basso. In più, nessuno aveva rivolto una sola parola ad Harry.  
   
Così lo fece Louis, quando uscirono dall'edificio. "Ti piace lei?"  
   
"No." Rispose l'altro semplicemente.  
   
"Perché no?"  
   
"Non lo so." Replicò Harry, e Louis annuì d'accordo.  
   
"Lo percepisci, vero? Anche io."  
   
"Harry Lou andare a casa?" chiese lui speranzoso, e Louis sospirò.  
   
"Non ancora. Abbiamo altri due posti in cui andare."  
   
Almeno avevano un autista. La manager di Louis ne aveva ingaggiato uno attraverso l'agenzia di moda così che Harry non avesse dovuto utilizzare i trasporti pubblici, e Louis ne era riconoscente. Non poteva immaginare come Harry si sarebbe comportato in metro o su un autobus. Avrebbe probabilmente premuto il pulsante di arresto di continuo come un bambino, o saltato fuori dalle porte ad ogni fermata finché non avessero raggiunto la loro. Solo ad immaginarlo Louis sorrise.  
   
Nel secondo edificio che visitarono erano molto più interessati al cervello di Harry e a come esso funzionava. Volevano sottoporre Harry a dei test di intelligenza e memoria, ed osservare il suo cervello mentre li portava a termine. "Utilizzando un tomografo per la risonanza magnetica, possiamo guardare come attivi siano i lobi del suo cervello mentre lui svolge i suoi compiti." L'uomo spiegò eccitato. Tutti in lui rappresentava lo stereotipo dello scienziato, con i grandi occhiali e i capelli vaporosi e il colorito pallido.  
   
C'era qualcosa in lui che fece venire la nausea a Louis.  
   
"E con ciò cosa dovreste ottenere?" chiese, e il tipo perse il sorriso per un momento.  
   
"Vogliamo vedere se il suo cervello funziona interamente come quello umano, o si avvicina maggiormente a quello dei primati. Siamo interessati a capire se il modo in cui è stato allevato ha causato qualche regressione nelle funzioni del suo cervello."  
   
"In poche parole volete vedere se pensa come le scimmie visto che è stato cresciuto da loro?" Louis grugnì.  
   
E l'uomo deglutì rumorosamente. "Immagino di si, si."  
   
"Cosa pensate? Quali sono le vostre ipotesi?" chiese Louis, e poté notare con la coda dell'occhio la manager fissarlo come impressionata.  
   
"Noi – beh, noi pensiamo che lui sia piuttosto simile alle scimmie. Non sono molto diverse dagli uomini dopotutto, ed Harry potrebbe facilmente trovarsi da qualche parte nel pezzo."  
   
"D'accordo, ci terremo in contatto." Rispose Louis e si alzò, l'altro fu veloce ad alzarsi a sua volta e a stringere loro la mano per salutarli.  
   
Louis si pulì la mano sui jeans non appena furono lontani dalla visuale dell'uomo.  
   
"Cosa ne pensi di lui?" gli chiese la manager.  
   
"Non capisco cosa vogliano fare, e non mi piace che vogliano utilizzare sofisticate apparecchiature per studiare il suo cervello. E il fatto che vogliano sottoporlo a test di intelligenza e cazzate simili, c'è qualcosa che non mi convince."  
   
"I test di intelligenza non sono strani. Le persone li fanno continuamente." Gli assicurò la manager, e Louis brontolò.  
   
"Vediamo solamente l'ultimo."  
   
L'ultima tappa era l'Università di Economia e Scienze Politiche, e quella fu di gran lunga la preferita di Louis.  
   
All'inizio furono abbastanza noiosi, vantandosi di come la loro Università fosse la migliore in Inghilterra per il dipartimento di Psicologia e Sociologia, ma sembravano sinceramente amichevoli, inoltre non indossavano quei vestiti soffocanti che avevano visto sugli altri. Erano rilassati e rassicuranti, e a Louis piacque. Non si sentì tanto diverso da quei ricercatori, e non provò la sensazione che lo stessero guardando dall'alto in basso.  
   
Tuttavia, aveva imparato a non lasciarsi abbindolare dalle prime impressioni, quindi domandò "Che progetti avete per Harry?"  
   
La donna con una crocchia alta ed untuosa rispose "Siamo interessati alla sua socializzazione."  
   
"Westminster era interessato alla stessa cosa."  
   
"Davvero? Immagino volessero solo sapere delle sue interazioni sociali? Come reagisce in pubblico?"  
   
Louis corrugò la fronte. "Si, a dir la verità. Proprio quello."  
   
"E volevano solo osservarlo?"  
   
"Già."  
   
"Vedi, a noi interessa molto più di quello, e vogliamo anche fare molto di più. Siamo disposti ad insegnargli mentre studiamo."  
   
"Insegnargli cosa?"  
   
Lei scrollò le spalle. "Tutto. Come comunicare, come comportarsi in un modo socialmente accettabile, come fare le cose da solo. Vogliamo anche offrigli un sussidio, una piccola somma di denaro ogni settimana per essere parte del nostro progetto."  
   
Louis ridusse gli occhi a due fessure, perché nessuno aveva offerto loro del denaro e questo lo rese sospettoso. "E quale sarebbe il vostro progetto?"  
   
"Come abbiamo detto, vogliamo osservarlo. Ma non soltanto le sue interazioni sociali. Siamo interessati in ogni cosa che lo riguarda. Il suo umore, le emozioni, come si relaziona, come si esprime, come reagisce, e la lista va avanti."  
   
Louis annuì e guardò Harry. Che appariva assolutamente annoiato. Stava sbottonando e abbottonando i bottoni della sua camicia, e Louis si chiese se stesse solo cercando di distrarsi o se stesse facendo pratica con quanto aveva da poco appreso.  
   
"Harry?" disse Louis, e gli occhi di Harry si sollevarono di scatto prima che sorridesse raggiante. "Stai bene?"  
   
"Bene. Harry Lou casa?"  
   
"Certo, presto." Rispose Louis con un cenno del capo, e l'altro annuì in risposta. Poi Louis riportò l'attenzione sulla ricercatrice che stava guardando entrambi intensamente. Lui lo ignorò però, e chiese “È tutto?"  
   
"Solo un'ultima cosa. Saresti invitato ad assistere ai nostri studi ogni volta che vorrai. Potresti venire ad assistere tutto il giorno, o fermarti solo quando potrai. Non ci darebbe affatto fastidio."  
   
"Si?"  
   
La donna sorrise. "In realtà lo preferiremmo. Potresti avere un'influenza positiva sulla sua educazione, considerando quanto sia affezionato a te."  
   
"Immagino di si." Louis disse piano, non volendo ancora prendere alcun impegno. Era già abbastanza deciso per quell'università, ma non intendeva fare promesse riguardo la sua presenza quando avrebbe potuto non essere in grado di adempiervi. "Vi faremo sapere."  
   
\---  
Alla fine decisero per la terza opzione, semplicemente perché erano stati gli unici a menzionare di voler aiutare Harry invece che usarlo soltanto per le loro ricerche. E forse perché avevano anche invitato Louis ad assistere.  
   
Louis ovviamente aveva intenzione di controllarli, così se Harry non si fosse sentito a suo agio lui avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa o se fosse stato turbato avrebbe potuto fermare tutto. Ma quella non era l'unica ragione.  
   
Non sopportava l'idea che quegli sconosciuti conoscessero Harry molto più di lui.  
   
Gli piaceva l'idea che Harry fosse a suo agio solo assieme a lui, e il suo stomaco si contraeva ogni volta che lo immaginava sentirsi in quel modo con altre persone.  
   
Tuttavia sapeva che pensarla in quella maniera era sbagliato, quindi il fatto che Harry potesse scoprire di più del mondo che lo circondava piuttosto che soltanto quello che lui aveva da offrirgli significava fare la scelta giusta.  
   
Louis e Harry avevano fino a quel lunedì pomeriggio per prendere la loro decisione, e per Louis era chiaro cosa avrebbe scelto, ma l'ultimissima scelta spettava ad Harry.  
   
Non appena tornarono nel loro appartamento, Harry lo trascinò con sé sul divano per un po' di coccole.  
   
"Aspetta Haz, sto morendo per una tazza di tè." Louis gemette, e Harry gli premette scherzosamente il dito indice sul naso per poi arrampicarsi sul suo grembo così che non potesse muoversi. "Sei troppo grande per questo!"  
   
Louis finse di protestare perché era più facile che ammettere di gradire il solido peso di Harry sulle sue cosce. In più, Harry era seduto quindi i loro petti combaciavano e il suo mento affondava nel collo di Louis che stava sentendo caldo un po' ovunque.  
   
"Lou?" Harry borbottò, il suo respiro solleticò la pelle di Louis facendogli rizzare i peli dietro il collo.  
   
"Si?" Domandò Louis, reprimendo un brivido.  
   
L'altro gemette e si tirò su a sedere, guardando in basso verso di lui con un piccolo cipiglio, e per un secondo Louis pensò che volesse baciarlo. Specialmente quando Harry iniziò a mordersi il labbro inferiore e aggrottò le sopracciglia, chiaramente riflettendo su qualcosa. "Harry venire su Lou. Dove?"  
   
A quel punto fu Louis ad apparire confuso. "Scusa? Non capisco."  
   
Harry brontolò di nuovo, e proruppe in un nervoso chiacchiericcio, infilandoci ogni tanto degli uh uh a caso.  
   
Non era la prima volta che avevano problemi di comunicazione, ma Harry non era mai parso tanto frustrato.  
   
Allora Louis si addolcì e lo trascinò di nuovo contro il suo petto, massaggiando delicatamente la schiena di Harry con una mano mentre con l'altra gli accarezzava i capelli. "Stai chiedendo dove siamo?" Harry scosse la testa. "Dove andremo?"  
   
Harry si sollevò di nuovo e annuì, lo sguardo attento.  
   
"Oggi?" chiese Louis.  
   
"No."  
   
"Domani?"  
   
"Si."  
   
"Non lo so. Forse di nuovo in una delle università."  
   
Harry cominciò allora a rimbalzare su e giù sulle cosce di Louis, sorridendo raggiante come se Louis fosse finalmente arrivato al punto. "Dove?"  
   
Quindi era qualcosa a che fare con i ricercatori, e Harry aveva inizialmente chiesto dove avrebbe seguito Louis. "Intendi quale Università?" Fece un tentativo.  
   
"Si!" Harry trillò, e riprese a strofinare il naso contro il suo collo.  
   
"Quale ti è piaciuta: uno, due o tre?" chiese.  
   
"Non lo so." Borbottò Harry.  
   
"D'accordo. Umm – va bene." Louis rifletté ad alta voce, cercando di pensare ad un modo in cui potersi spiegare. Le parole non avrebbero ovviamente funzionato, e lui faceva schifo a disegnare, così spinse gentilmente via Harry finché non prese posto sul divano e si alzò in piedi di fronte a lui. Il gioco dei mimi sarebbe andato bene. "Okay, quindi numero 1." Louis sollevò un dito, poi iniziò ad imitare la prima donna meglio che poté. Raddrizzò la schiena, sollevò il mento e ripeté alcune delle parole che lei aveva detto con un altezzoso marcato accento londinese. Harry strillò e batté le mani, e Louis sperò che avesse capito e non stesse soltanto ridendo del suo show. "Numero 2." Disse, poi si fermò un attimo. Non ricordava molto dell'uomo, a parte il fatto che fosse incredibilmente noioso. "Oh!" esclamò Louis, poi unì il pollice e l'indice in due piccoli cerchi e se li pose attorno agli occhi. "Aveva gli occhiali, ricordi? E lui – uhm." Non riuscì a ricordare qualcosa di abbastanza distintivo nella sua voce, quindi gli occhiali avrebbero dovuto bastare. "Numero 3." Louis disse alla fine, aggrottando la fronte mentre pensava.  
   
"Lou venire su Harry!" Urlò Harry e tirò su tre dita. "Tre!"  
   
"L'hai capito?" Louis domandò, il gioco dei mimi completamente dimenticato. "Quando la donna parlava, e ha detto che Louis può venire a vedere, l'hai sentito?"  
   
Harry annuì, e trascinò di nuovo l'altro sul divano così da potersi accoccolare al suo fianco.  
   
"Hai più spirito di osservazione di quanto credessi." Louis mormorò e Harry rise sommessamente.  
   
"Quando 3?"  
   
"Quando andremo?" gli chiese Louis e l'altro annuì. "Vogliono che decidiamo per questo pomeriggio, così possiamo iniziare domani. Avrò del lavoro da fare mercoledì, quindi abbiamo solo domani prima che io debba rivedere la mia gente. Sono stato chiamato a rapporto prima del lancio del profumo di giovedì sera, a quanto pare." Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché sembrava quasi che non fosse mai stato ad una presentazione prima di allora. Aveva partecipato ad un mucchio di presentazioni, ed erano state tutte uguali, ma ancora era costretto ad incontrarsi con alcune persone per discutere di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi e di cosa avrebbe dovuto dire se avesse dovuto parlare. Se, infatti. Perché la gente di solito non era molto interessata ai modelli. Forse per una volta avrebbero lasciato stare Louis, ma era improbabile; di sicuro gli avrebbero fatto domande sul suo attuale status sentimentale. In più, il fatto che fosse volato in un diverso continente per il servizio fotografico, avrebbe di certo attirato l'interesse di qualcuno.  
   
"Domani." Ripeté Harry.  
   
"Vado a prepararmi del tè." Disse Louis, senza preoccuparsi di offrirlo anche ad Harry. Avevano già provato a farglielo assaggiare e l'uomo l'aveva sputato tutto sul bancone. Mentre Louis era in piedi chiamò anche la sua manager per comunicargli quale decisione avessero preso, e lei promise di riferirgli l'orario per il quale sarebbero stati attesi lì.  
   
\---  
Le scuole rendevano Louis sempre molto nervoso.  
   
Si era sempre messo nei guai sia alle scuole medie che alle superiori perché non era esattamente il primo della classe e con i test era terribile. Non prestava attenzione perché non ne comprendeva il motivo, e la sua tolleranza della noia era incredibilmente bassa, cosi era sempre quello che faceva lo stupido in giro e disturbava la classe. Aveva trascorso gran parte delle sue pause pranzo in punizione, un vero inferno perché non aveva niente da fare se non starsene seduto al suo banco a fissare il suo supervisore per mezz'ora.  
   
L'unico corso che gli piaceva era quello di teatro, perché gli era permesso gironzolare e parlare con le persone e veniva applaudito quando dava spettacolo e faceva chiasso. Aveva persino pensato che se fosse andato all'università quello era ciò che avrebbe desiderato studiare, ma il pensiero l'aveva sempre intimorito. Per dodici anni aveva atteso la fine della scuola e non intendeva iscriversi volontariamente per altri tre anni.  
   
Era stata una fortuna, quindi, che fosse stato scoperto.  
   
Aveva diciotto anni, era ubriaco e stava strusciando il sedere contro il cazzo di un tipo, in un club, quando era successo.  
   
Aveva riso e spinto via la donna all'inizio, pensando quella stesse attraversando una sorta di fase della negazione circa la sua sessualità, ma lei aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo ed infilato il suo biglietto da visita nella tasca anteriore dei suoi chino.  
   
Il giorno seguente, dopo che ebbe smaltito gran parte della sbornia, l'aveva chiamata e organizzato un incontro. Ed ecco tutto. Aveva firmato un contratto con un'agenzia di moda.  
   
Gli parve di aver camminato in circolo quando varcò la soglia della LSE, Harry al seguito. Le mura sembravano opprimenti proprio come quelle della sua scuola superiore, e il soffitto altrettanto asfissiante; il rumore dei tacchi sul pavimento di marmo era intimorente come allora e le occhiate inquisitorie degli altri studenti ugualmente terrificanti. Il suo primo istinto fu di fare una scenata, urlare qualcosa di stupido ed imbarazzante così da sapere e controllare esattamente cosa stessero pensando di lui, ma dovette ricordare a se stesso che adesso era un modello semi famoso, e non un ragazzino omosessuale ed altezzoso con qualcosa da dimostrare. Quasi certamente si stavano solo chiedendo se fosse davvero lui o domandando quando avrebbero potuto chiedergli di fare una foto. O forse stavano davvero solo osservando Harry, che stava sorridendo mangiando una banana, i capelli in disordine tirati indietro dalla sciarpa avvolta attorno alla testa, e Louis si stava solo comportando da paranoico.  
   
Si trovavano in un enorme stanza vuota con all'incirca altre cinque persone, ognuno aveva con sé un blocco per gli appunti ed indossava un camice da laboratorio. Il che era ridicolo, perché non erano impegnati in un qualche esperimento chimico, ma Louis immaginò che avessero le loro ragioni. Tutta la sua carriera era basata sul recitare un ruolo, quindi probabilmente era ciò che anche loro stavano facendo.  
   
"Abbiamo bisogno che tu legga questa liberatoria e che la firmi." Disse la donna, e Louis fu sorpreso di vedere il foglio spinto nella sua direzione.  
   
"Non dovrebbe firmare Harry?"  
   
"Sa leggere?" chiese lei e Louis scosse la testa. "Sarebbe in grado di capire se glielo spiegassi?"  
   
"Probabilmente no."  
   
"Quindi come suo tutore ti chiediamo di farlo per lui."  
   
"Ma io non sono il suo tutore legale."  
   
"Lo sei." Intervenne la sua manager dal fondo della stanza, e Louis si era quasi dimenticato della sua presenza.  
   
"Che vuol dire che lo sono?"  
   
"Avevamo bisogno che qualcuno diventasse il suo tutore, e la scelta più ovvia eri tu."  
   
"Non avrei dovuto comunque esserne informato? Tipo, firmare qualcosa?"  
   
La manager scosse la testa ma non aggiunse altro, così Louis sospirò. La sua vita non gli apparteneva più ormai da un po', perciò non lo sorprendeva sapere che qualcosa del genere fosse andata avanti senza che lui ne sapesse nulla.  
   
Poi sollevò le sopracciglia. "Aspettate, questo significa che l'ho adottato?"  
   
"No." La ricercatrice rise. "Significa soltanto che sei responsabile per lui. Non sei il suo genitore."  
   
"Oh." Louis mormorò, e prese il foglio di consenso dalle mani della donna. Desiderò aver prestato più attenzione durante le ore di diritto a scuola, ma suppose che in ogni caso non avrebbero affrontato il tema "cosa fare se diventi il tutore di un uomo della giungla".  
   
Lesse scrupolosamente, notando che Harry avrebbe potuto tirarsene fuori in ogni momento, che Harry avrebbe potuto avere con sé un amico o il tutore ogni qualvolta ne avesse avuto voglia, che lui avrebbe potuto fermarsi a qualunque ora del giorno. Non trovò nulla di sospetto, così passò il foglio alla sua manager perché anche lei vi desse un'occhiata.  
   
Per quanto irritante lei fosse, entrambi erano sempre onesti l'uno verso l'altra. Lei non aveva mai fatto nulla per ferirlo e lui non aveva mai dubitato che la donna avesse a cuore solo i suoi interessi.  
   
"Potremmo farlo vedere anche ai nostri avvocati?" Chiese Louis, e la manager si alzò dalla sedia.  
   
"Vado a fare una telefonata e torno."  
   
Lasciò la stanza, il telefono in una mano e la liberatoria nell'altra, e sembrò che passassero anni prima di vederla rientrare.  
   
"Firma." Gli disse non appena si fu seduta, e Louis lo fece.  
   
"Ora," disse la capo ricercatrice, sistemandosi meglio sulla sedia e appoggiandosi allo schienale. "Questa sarà soltanto una breve sessione. Vogliamo solo presentarci, discutere di ciò che vogliamo sapere e di come Harry può darci una mano. Vi sembra una buona idea?"  
   
Louis annuì, e fu tutto ciò di cui la donna aveva bisogno prima che iniziasse il discorso che aveva scrupolosamente preparato.  
   
Come in Westminster, erano soprattutto alla ricerca di informazioni per supportare il loro ragionamento circa il dibattito natura- educazione. Credevano infatti che fosse l'ambiente nel quale si nasce a definire una persona.  
   
"Quindi voi pensate che l'essere stato cresciuto dalle scimmie abbia plasmato Harry più dell'essere nato umano?"  
   
“È la nostra ipotesi, si. Potremmo tuttavia essere in errore, potremmo infatti scoprire che sia vero l'esatto contrario."  
   
"Che sarà l'umanità di Harry a vincere alla fine?" Louis domandò speranzoso, e la donna sorrise.  
   
"Si, esattamente. O potremmo scoprire che il nostro studio è terribile e non prova assolutamente nulla." Lei rise, e Louis si rilassò.  
   
Rimase silenzioso per la maggior parte delle ore successive, ascoltando soltanto i ricercatori domandare ad Harry cosa ricordasse della sua vita nella giungla. Quella conversazione comunque non durò molto, con Harry che aveva un vocabolario davvero limitato. In seguito, qualcuno apparve con delle schede didattiche e gli sedette di fronte.  
   
"Banana." Chiese lui, e qualcuno corse a prendergliene un casco. Harry ignorò la ricercatrice finché non ne ebbe una in mano. "Vai." Disse infine, facendo sorridere gli scienziati.  
   
L'unico ricercatore uomo sollevò una scheda di memorizzazione, e Harry ruggì più forte che poté.  
   
"Tigre." Gli disse l'uomo, e lui ruggì di nuovo.  
   
"Sembra davvero realistico, non è così?" sussurrò la capo ricercatrice all'orecchio di Louis.  
   
Louis annuì orgoglioso, perché Harry possedeva un incredibile talento.  
   
“È un buon imitatore. Deve essere per questo che ha appreso l'inglese così velocemente." Teorizzò lei, e Louis alzò le spalle.  
   
Era distratto da alcuni cori di incitamento che provenivano dal centro della stanza, dove Harry era seduto di fronte al ricercatore, con un sorriso che andava da orecchio ad orecchio.  
   
"Ha capito la parola." La capo ricercatrice spiegò, prima ancora che Louis chiedesse. "Come ho detto, è un buon imitatore."  
   
Il ricercatore andò avanti con le schede di memoria, e per ognuna Harry imitava il verso dell'animale e ogni tanto ne ripeteva il nome. Una volta arrivati all'ultima scheda, il ricercatore ricominciò dall'inizio senza dire nulla.  
   
"Tigre." affermò Harry, e l'uomo sorrise raggiante.  
   
Harry riuscì a ricordare circa il 70% dei nomi degli animali durante la prima serie, e tutti tranne tre durante il secondo giro. Dopo il terzo riuscì ad azzeccarli tutti, e gli fu concessa un'altra pausa- banana.  
   
"Perché gli insegnate i nomi degli animali?" domandò Louis, osservando Harry sbucciare il frutto dal basso. "E perché le sbuccia in quel modo?"  
   
“È così che i gorilla sbucciano le banane. E stiamo cercando di insegnargli per prime le parole che hanno a che fare con la giungla con la speranza che possa dirci di più della sua vita. Sta andando molto bene, non me l'aspettavo affatto."  
   
"Cosa ti aspettavi?"  
   
"Che gli occorressero più di tre tentativi per ricordare una parola e afferrarne il significato."  
   
"Oh. Hai idea del perché sia in grado di farlo?"  
   
“È ovviamente un buon imitatore, il che potrebbe essere una buona motivazione. Oppure potrebbe aver appreso l'inglese in precedenza, magari durante la sua infanzia, e non averlo dimenticato del tutto."  
   
Louis si domandò allora se avesse dovuto portare ciò che aveva preso dalla casa sull'albero di Harry. Non aveva ancora guardato nulla, neanche una sbirciatina ad uno dei diari, così pensò di tenere per sé quell'informazione per non darle false speranze. In più, non si fidava del tutto di lei; non la conosceva abbastanza.  
   
Allora rimase in silenzio, continuando semplicemente a guardare Harry ripetere le loro parole e squittire deliziato ogni volta che battevano le mani per lui, per almeno un'altra ora.  
   
Accettò le schede didattiche che gli vennero offerte, promettendo di mettere alla prova Harry una volta a casa così che lui potesse fare pratica, e uscirono di corsa.  
   
Louis fu sollevato nel vedere Harry sorridere anche in seguito, e più tardi quella sera. Sorrideva raggiante quando si fecero la doccia, e ridacchiava allegramente quando si infilarono a letto. Elencò tutte le parole appena apprese, facendo il verso relativo ad ognuna, e ogni volta Louis sorrideva, gli dava una pacca sulla testa e lo elogiava, ed Harry lo adorava.  
   
La mattina seguente, Louis dovette spiegargli che non poteva restare con lui durante l'intera sessione di ricerca.  
   
"Ho l'incontro, ricordi?" chiese, e Harry aggrottò la fronte.  
   
"Lou venire su Harry! Lou restare!"  
   
"Non posso, davvero! Rimarrò per qualche ora e poi Zayn verrà a prenderti lì e ti porterà a casa. C'è una partita questo pomeriggio e potrete guardarla assieme."  
   
Harry gli rivolse un'occhiataccia, e gli voltò le spalle senza aggiungere altro.  
   
Louis non riuscì ad evitare di sentirsi un po' geloso quando Harry iniziò ad abbracciare ognuno dei ricercatori, anche se appariva chiaro che quello fosse soltanto il suo modo di salutare. Louis si sedette, incrociando le braccia e mettendo il broncio, e osservò la sessione cominciare.  
   
Quando alla fine fu il momento di andare, Harry lo guardò a malapena.  
   
Rispose al saluto di Louis con un "ciao" biascicato e tornò a rivolgere attenzione allo studio dei nomi delle piante.  
   
\---  
Riuscì a prendere nota solo di una cosa durante la riunione, e cioè che avrebbero tenuto Harry segreto.  
   
"Vogliamo che parli della tua esperienza nella giungla come preferisci senza menzionare l'uomo della giungla. Quello è qualcosa che tireremo fuori più avanti." Disse il responsabile delle pubbliche relazioni di Louis. "Lui non ha niente a che fare con il nostro cliente, e molto più a che fare con la tua immagine pubblica, quindi ci è stato dato il pieno controllo di quell'informazione."  
   
"Ma io credevo che volessero che la gente sapesse di Harry così più persone ne avrebbero parlato."  
   
"Gli è già stato dato tanto di cui parlare. In primo luogo, c'è il fatto che hai viaggiato fino in Congo per il servizio fotografico. Tutti stanno già discutendo di quanto innovativo sia stato, eccetera eccetera. E in secondo luogo, la stampa cartacea della pubblicità sarà svelata per ultima."  
   
"Persino dopo lo spot televisivo?"  
   
"Persino dopo lo spot televisivo." L'uomo rispose, e Louis quasi saltò dalla sedia da tanto era eccitato. Lo spot televisivo avrebbe visto protagonista la più attraente star cinematografica di Los Angeles del momento, che avrebbe tirato fuori una stupida réclame circa le donne che seguono il loro istinto, così gli uomini avrebbero dovuto comprare Hugo Boss Istinct o qualcosa di altrettanto ridicolo. Avevano girato lo spot sulla location del suo ultimo film, da qualche parte nella foresta pluviale australiana, e le persone erano entusiaste di ciò. Talmente entusiaste che i tipi di Hugo Boss avevano pensato fosse una buona idea spedire Louis da qualche parte per il servizio fotografico, anziché ricreare il set al computer.  
   
Louis aveva pensato che sarebbe stato ridicolo buttare via tutti quei soldi, tuttavia a conti fatti più soldi venivano buttati via più soldi avrebbe percepito lui quindi davvero non avrebbe potuto lamentarsi. Aveva preso la sua percentuale extra e promesso che sarebbe andato ovunque avessero voluto. "Ma perché? Ciò servirà soltanto a creare un sacco di aspettativa per la mia pubblicità."  
   
"Per la terza ragione. I gorilla. La gente sarà fuori di sé quando scoprirà che quei gorilla erano selvatici. Che tu e le altre modelle avete posato con animali pericolosi per una foto; le persone ne andranno pazze. Per non parlare del fatto che il servizio fotografico sia incredibilmente bello. Ho sentito qualcuno dire che si tratta della migliore pubblicità su carta che sia mai stata creata per un profumo."  
   
"Merda." Ansimò Louis, lasciandosi cadere al suo posto. Era troppo da reggere tutto insieme. Sapeva che fosse un buon servizio fotografico, e che le opinioni sarebbero state positive, ma una parte di lui pensava che a parlare fosse soltanto la sua presunzione. Le persone avrebbero amato davvero la pubblicità.  
   
"Questo farà miracoli per la tua carriera, Louis. Dovrai soltanto vendere te stesso con la stessa passione con cui hai dato vita al prodotto, domani sera. Quando ti chiederanno a proposito della giungla, resta in silenzio riguardo i gorilla fino a che la notizia non sarà rivelata. Poi di qualunque cosa tu voglia. Di che uno di loro ti ha quasi ucciso, se preferisci."  
   
"Beh, uno l'ha fatto."  
   
"Eccellente! Racconta loro la storia! Di loro che uno ha quasi fatto a pezzi il tuo corpo."  
   
"Quello non è realmente succ–"  
   
"Non m'importa, voglio soltanto che tu la venda. Se diventerai famoso come il modello che si è spinto al limite per i suoi clienti, potrai ottenere qualsiasi lavoro desideri."  
   
   
Quando Louis tornò a casa quel pomeriggio, Harry era seduto con Zayn sul suo divano e guardavano un po' di calcio.  
   
"Hey." Si lamentò, e Harry sorrise felice e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi battendosi in grembo.  
   
"Come è andata?" Chiese Zayn, mentre Louis sorrideva e si lasciava cadere addosso ad Harry.  
   
"Davvero bene. Le cose non saranno più le stesse per me dopo domani. Beh, per il mio lavoro. La mia vita non è più la stessa da quando sono stato nella giungla."  
   
"Già, non vivevi con un enorme orsacchiotto." Zayn sbuffò.  
   
"Come l'hai trovato oggi, quando sei andato a prenderlo?" gli domandò Louis, e Harry immerse il naso tra i suoi capelli fino a sfiorargli la nuca.  
   
"Bene, suppongo. Mi hanno dato un sacco di schede didattiche per te da fare con lui, e hanno chiesto indietro quelle che ti hanno dato l'altro giorno se avete finito di usarle."  
   
"Come è andata Harry?" Louis chiese, voltandosi per quanto la presa di Harry glielo consentisse.  
   
"Bene." Rispose l'altro, continuando a sorridere raggiante.  
   
"Hai detto loro qualcosa in più su te stesso? O state ancora imparando soltanto le parole?"  
   
Harry si accigliò. "Non lo so."  
   
"D'accordo, scusa."  
   
"Lou venire su Harry domani?"  
   
"Si, per qualche ora." Promise, e Harry gli rivolse un gran sorriso. Sembrava che Louis fosse già stato perdonato per essersene andato via presto.  
   
"Quindi cosa hanno detto a proposito di Harry?" domandò Zayn. "Diranno già al mondo di lui? Potrebbero mandare a puttane la ricerca in quel caso."  
   
"No, lasceranno le cose come stanno ancora per un po'. Devono aver pagato il silenzio di tutti quelli che erano con me nella giungla; sembrano fiduciosi del fatto che nessuno dirà una parola."  
   
"Forse dovrei minacciare di divulgare l'informazione. Vedere quanto riesco a ricavarne." Zayn scherzò, e Louis sbadigliò soltanto.  
   
"Vuoi incamminarti verso l'uscita adesso?" Louis chiese, e l'altro ridacchiò.  
   
"Veramente discreto, Tommo. Ma si, sarà meglio che vada. Ho dei compiti da fare e devo studiare per dei test."  
   
Non appena Zayn si alzò, Louis lo fermò. "Hey, ho dimenticato di chiedertelo. Vuoi essere il mio accompagnatore per quella cosa di domani sera?"  
   
"Seriamente?" chiese Zayn, le sopracciglia sollevate, perché Louis non l'aveva mai invitato prima di allora. Era sempre andato assieme a qualche celebrità che il suo team delle pubbliche relazioni gli metteva accanto.  
   
"Si, mi lasciano portare chi voglio stavolta."  
   
"Perché?"  
   
"Non ne sono sicuro. Vuoi venire o no? Sono certo che Niall ver-"  
   
"Si! Si, verrò." Zayn affermò, annuendo velocemente.  
   
Louis ridacchiò. "Bene."

 

   
Non saprebbe dire con precisione quando successe, ma ad un certo punto si era addormentato seduto ancora sulle gambe di Harry.  
   
Si svegliò al suono di un forte gemito e qualcosa di duro sporgeva contro il suo sedere, e quando finalmente aprì gli occhi essi incontrarono un paio di tette che rimbalzavano sullo schermo della televisione proprio davanti a lui.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis grugnì, e rotolò via da Harry per trovare il telecomando.  
   
Gli venne da ridere quando realizzò che si trattava soltanto di un episodio di Game of Thrones, e non di un porno che Harry aveva accidentalmente messo su, e stava ancora ridendo quando tornò a sedersi sulle sue gambe.  
   
Poi scattò di nuovo in piedi, perché Harry era duro come una roccia.  
   
"Lou?" Harry gemette, nella sua voce un misto tra eccitazione e paura.  
   
"Che c'è?" Louis chiese, guardando ovunque tranne Harry perché cominciava a sentirsi eccitato anche lui e controllarsi sarebbe stato più difficile se avesse visto le pupille dilatate di Harry, la sua fronte sudata e le labbra rosse dopo averle a lungo torturate.  
   
"Ahi." Harry disse semplicemente, poi si infilò una mano negli slip.  
   
"Merda." Louis gracchiò, ed involontariamente fece un passo in avanti, gli occhi fissi sulla parte del polso di Harry che spuntava dai pantaloni.  
   
"Aiuto Lou!" Harry supplicò, la voce bassa, rauca e incerta.  
   
"Io – io non posso!" replicò Louis, non suonò affatto sicuro di sé stesso.  
   
"Per favore!"  
   
"Solo – muovi solo la mano, va bene? Su e giù."  
   
"Aiuto!" Harry implorò di nuovo, e Louis poté solamente immaginare cosa le sue mani stessero facendo sotto i vestiti. A giudicare da ciò che vedeva, Harry stava cercando di sistemare il suo cazzo spingendolo di nuovo verso il basso.  
   
"No, non farlo! Ahi!" Louis disse, e Harry lasciò andare il suo uccello con un piccolo gemito di dolore.  
   
Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare Louis? Non poteva toccare Harry, perché malgrado l'uomo della giungla stesse chiedendo aiuto lui non poteva immaginare per cosa stesse implorando. L'unica maniera giusta di aiutarlo sarebbe stata quella di fare in modo che venisse da solo. Ma come poteva Louis mostrargli cosa fare senza tirare fuori il suo cazzo?  
   
Poi gli venne un'idea.  
   
Corse in cucina, ignorando momentaneamente i piagnucolii di protesta di Harry, e tornò con un casco di banane.  
   
"Okay. Quindi. Questo è il tuo cazzo." Louis cercò di spiegare, tenendo in una mano una delle banane.  
   
"Banana!" Harry lo pregò, così gliene lanciò una delle altre. Harry la sbucciò velocemente e se la infilò in bocca, masticandola con la stessa disperazione con cui spinse di nuovo la sua mano nelle mutande.  
   
"Uhm, giusto. Bene, questo è il tuo cazzo." Louis ripeté, e l'altro annuì. "Avvolgi la tua mano attorno in questa maniera."  
   
Harry annuì di nuovo, e mosse la mano al di sotto dei pantaloni. Poi sospirò e li spinse via, insieme agli slip, così Louis riuscì a vedere ogni cosa.  
   
"Cazzo." Grugnì, perché sembrava davvero dolorosa. La sua punta era rossa e bagnata e la base era quasi viola, e a Louis occorse l'ultimo briciolo di autocontrollo per non risucchiarla nella sua bocca.  
   
"Lou?" Harry disse con voce strozzata, e Louis si concentrò di nuovo. Una mano di Harry era stretta attorno alla base della sua erezione, l'altra attorno alla banana, e stava aspettando l'ordine successivo.  
   
"Va – va bene. Devi muovere la mano su e giù." Louis istruì, stringendo la banana nella sua mano.  
   
Non appena Harry iniziò a muovere la mano stava già gemendo, sonoramente ed in modo sfacciato. I suoi occhi erano fissi su Louis la cui mano scivolava su e giù lungo la banana, la sua stessa mano perfettamente adattata a quel ritmo. Louis per un secondo si sentì un po' frustrato perché Harry non era totalmente preso dalle sensazioni. Come poteva stargli dietro quando era così eccitato?  
   
"Poi fai questo." Louis gracchiò, strofinando il pollice sulla sommità della banana ed Harry fece la stessa cosa lungo la punta del suo uccello.  
   
Quello gli valse un forte animalistico grugnito.  
   
Allora Louis continuò a giocare con la sommità della banana, osservando Harry torturare la sua punta con le dita, prima di muoversi a pietà e riportare la mano alla base del frutto.  
   
Solo che Harry non seguì quel movimento.  
   
Louis sollevò lo sguardo sul viso di Harry, per vedere la sua testa appoggiata allo schienale del divano, i suoi occhi chiusi e la banana ferma tra le sue labbra.  
   
"Cazzo." Gemette. Non avrebbe mai più visto le banane allo stesso modo. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso se fosse venuto nei pantaloni ogni volta che Harry se ne fosse infilata una in bocca.  
   
Il rumore portò Harry a sollevare una palpebra, notando cosa Louis stesse facendo con la banana e scivolando con le dita via dalla punta del suo uccello così da poter avvolgerle attorno alla sua asta e pompare velocemente.  
   
Non passò molto tempo prima che Harry venisse, e Louis avrebbe riso per il modo in cui la banana cadde dalle sue labbra quando strinse i denti durante l'orgasmo, se non fosse che era disperatamente eccitato.  
   
Harry trillò felice nel notare la chiazza di sperma sul suo stesso stomaco, ed immediatamente vi infilò le dita.  
   
"Lou! Guarda! Di Harry!"  
   
"Cazzo." Louis biascicò, perché l'entusiasmo di Harry non avrebbe dovuto eccitarlo tanto.  
   
Harry lo guardò irrigidirsi, gli occhi fissi sul suo inguine, e poi sorrise.  
   
"Lou venire su Harry!" disse, battendo sul divano accanto a lui.  
   
Louis si sedette, cercando di tenere lontano la sua erezione, ma poi Harry gli spinse in bocca la banana mezzo masticata e gli infilò una mano nei pantaloni.  
   
"Hmm – rry." Louis mugolò attorno la banana, ma Harry rise soltanto ed iniziò a masturbarlo velocemente.  
   
Louis lasciò cadere la testa indietro contro lo schienale del divano e strinse i pugni, perché tutto quello era irreale.  
   
La banana tra le sue labbra era più calda di quanto avrebbe dovuto essere. Louis non era esattamente dell'umore per teorizzarne il motivo quando aveva una grande mano callosa attorno al suo uccello, ma pensò che avesse qualcosa a che vedere con la consistenza della banana contro le sue labbra e con il fatto che stesse istintivamente cercando di non morderla. Mentalmente, era come se avesse un cazzo nella sua bocca. Uno che poteva succhiare alla velocità che preferiva, che sapeva di buono e che non si stava spingendo nella sua gola; uno che stava chiedendo educatamente l'accesso alla sua bocca ed era felice di essere semplicemente succhiato. La mascella iniziò a dolergli in quel piacevolmente familiare modo, e fu costretto a prestarvi la minima attenzione perché non scivolasse ulteriormente nella sua bocca e premesse contro il retro della sua gola, il che lo stava mandando fuori di testa. Anche se si trattava soltanto di un fottuto pezzo di frutta.  
   
Poi Harry cominciò a giocare con la punta del suo uccello con le sue agili dita bagnate, stuzzicando l'apertura con i polpastrelli e strofinandovi appena sotto il pollice coperto del suo stesso seme.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis grugnì forte, lasciando cadere la banana dalle sue labbra, ed Harry ridacchiando gliela spinse di nuovo in bocca. Quasi come se la banana fosse un requisito per i lavori di mano.  
   
Prima che Louis potesse dirgli che non lo erano affatto, la mano di Harry era di nuovo attorno al suo uccello e la sua testa era di nuovo contro lo schienale del divano.  
   
Le dita di Harry ripresero a giocare con il suo glande, torturandolo lentamente.  
   
Proprio quando Louis stava per supplicarlo di smettere, perché la sensazione stava diventando più fastidiosa che piacevole, l'uomo della giungla riportò la mano attorno all'asta e si mosse velocemente.  
   
Il suo palmo era così caldo e bagnato, pompava su e giù rapidamente e rudemente, che Louis venne in una manciata di minuti.  
   
La presa delle labbra attorno alla banana si allentò, quando aprì la bocca in un gemito silenzioso, e il frutto scivolò in fondo colpendo il retro della sua gola.  
   
Rischiò di strozzarsi e la sputò via, e alzò gli occhi su Harry quando udì l'uomo della giungla ridacchiare sommessamente.  
   
Harry sollevò la sua mano coperta di sperma e la sventolò di fronte agli occhi di Louis, prima di chiedere "Cos'è?"  
   
“È – Cazzo, è sperma." Biascicò lui in risposta, affatto dell'umore adatto per una lezione sul sesso. Era più dell'umore adatto ad una dormita. E magari per una doccia e per mangiare qualcosa.  
   
"Uh uh." Harry quasi si prese gioco di lui. "Sperma di Lou." Poi lo leccò. Lo leccò con la sua lingua lunga, risalendo dal polso fino alla punta del dito indice, lasciandosene tracce sul mento e sul naso. "Affamato." Disse Harry, prima di alzarsi dal divano e dirigersi in cucina come se non fosse accaduto assolutamente nulla.  
   
Il rumore prodotto da Harry che frugava nel frigorifero trascinò Louis fuori dallo stato confusionario in cui era caduto, e si affrettò ad unirsi a lui. "Come stai?"  
   
Harry rise. "Bene. Affamato."  
   
"Vuoi che ti prepari qualcosa per cena?"  
   
"Si. Per favore." Disse Harry, e Louis sorrise perché quella era una parola nuova.  
   
"Sai cosa è appena accaduto?"  
   
Harry alzò le spalle e diede una gomitata a Louis. "Affamato!"  
   
"Giusto." Louis sospirò, e prese del pane dal frigo. Non era un gran cuoco, quindi per la loro dieta bio non aveva ancora cucinato nulla di più avventuroso di qualche insalata. Ragion per cui vi erano ben poche probabilità che possedesse una dispensa ben assortita. Inoltre era talmente stanco da pesargli persino il solo pensiero di tagliare qualche verdura, quindi per cena avrebbero avuto panini con prosciutto e formaggio.  
   
Mentre Louis imburrava il pane, Harry domandò "Lou piace venire?"  
   
Louis si interruppe un attimo, prima di tirare fuori qualche fetta di prosciutto dalla confezione. "Intendi se mi piace il sapore?"  
   
Harry scosse la testa. "A Harry piace. Quando Lou venire. A Louis piace?"  
   
"Si." Louis tossicchiò, e desiderò che il rossore sul suo viso sparisse.  
   
"Anche a Harry piace. Bene." Harry constatò.  
   
"Bene." Louis ripeté, cospargendo il prosciutto di formaggio grattugiato perché non ne avevano di quello a fette. Sistemò i panini su dei piatti e li portò a tavola.  
   
Harry lo seguì ed infilò il panino in bocca ancora prima di essersi seduto. Stava davvero morendo di fame.  
   
"Ti hanno dato del cibo? Intendo i ricercatori."  
   
Harry annuì. "Banane."  
   
"E basta?"  
   
Harry annuì di nuovo, raccolse alcune briciole di formaggio dal piatto e se le spinse tra le labbra.  
   
"Suppongo che ti preparerò il pranzo al sacco allora." Mormorò rivolto a se stesso, prima di iniziare a mangiare. Non era molto affamato però, così finì per dare la maggior parte del suo panino ad Harry. Quest'ultimo trangugiò tutto rivolgendogli dei grazie biascicati.  
   
Saltarono la doccia e si infilarono direttamente a letto, Harry completamente nudo mentre Louis indossò una maglia e i pantaloni del pigiama.  
   
Prima che la sua testa si posasse sul cuscino, Harry stava già strofinando il naso contro di lui.  
   
Quella fu la prima notte che Louis non tentò nemmeno di convincere Harry a dormire nel suo letto, e neppure una piccola parte di lui se ne preoccupò. Si era impegnato tanto, quindi probabilmente avrebbe dovuto sentirsi deluso, invece non gli importava affatto. Finalmente accettò che gli piaceva avere Harry nel suo letto; che fosse più confortevole con l'uomo della giungla al suo fianco. Quindi invece che scervellarsi riguardo cosa avesse potuto significare e perché non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che accadesse, semplicemente mise un braccio attorno alla vita di Harry e si addormentò al suono del suo leggero russare.

 

   
Louis non aveva chiesto una limousine. Non ne stava affatto aspettando una, ma quando vide la star cinematografica uscire dalla sua, non poté evitare di sentirsi un po' geloso.  
   
Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si voltò verso Zayn, che stava palesemente fissando l'uomo. Si trovavano già nella sala ricevimenti, di fronte all'enorme vetrata che dava sulla strada. Praticamente tutti stavano fissando la grande entrata in scena del divo.  
   
Tutto ciò che fece fu uscire dalla sua maledetta auto ed entrare nell'edificio.  
   
"Un po' esagerato, non trovi?" lo schernì Louis, e Zayn sussultò appena.  
   
Alzò le spalle, poi si concesse un'ultima occhiata verso l'uomo, prima di rivolgere la sua completata attenzione a Louis. "Compare in quasi tutti i film rilasciati quest'estate. È letteralmente la persona più famosa al mondo in questo momento. Ed è americano, sai che i paparazzi inglesi vanno pazzi per le star americane quando vengono qui."  
   
"Suppongo di si." Louis brontolò, ed intercettò lo sguardo della sua manager. La quale stava sventolando una mano nella sua direzione, la fronte aggrottata sul suo faccino. "Ugh, ho un'altra intervista."  
   
La reporter era esattamente come tutti gli altri. La prima cosa che gli chiese fu se Zayn era il suo ragazzo, e non accettò la sua risposta. “È solo il mio migliore amico."  
   
Poi la donna gli domandò se fosse single, e Louis annuì.  
   
Volle la sua opinione circa la star cinematografica, il profumo e il servizio fotografico nella giungla.  
   
Louis elogiò il fotografo e la Hugo Boss per avergli permesso di far parte del progetto.  
   
Scherzò sugli insetti, e sulla quantità di volte in cui era caduto ed era stato lasciato indietro.  
   
Quando lei chiese come mai la pubblicità cartacea sarebbe stata rilasciata per ultima, le rivolse un sorriso impertinente e rispose “È un segreto."  
   
Gli era stato detto di lasciarli disperatamente bisognosi di saperne di più, e così fece.  
   
L'intervista si concluse in pochi minuti, ed ebbe alcuni minuti per parlare con Zayn, prima di venire trascinato ancora verso il giornalista successivo.  
   
Quando finalmente terminò l'ultima, gli venne offerto un bicchiere di vino e concesso di rilassarsi.  
   
In realtà non riuscì a rilassarsi davvero, perché dovette socializzare con eccentrici personaggi della moda e cercare di parlare di se stesso per ottenere più lavoro.  
   
Si sentì un po' dispiaciuto per Zayn, che sembrava annoiato a morte.  
   
Non veniva mai lasciato solo a lungo comunque. C'era sempre qualcuno che si muoveva furtivamente attorno a lui, e quando Louis gli passò abbastanza vicino udì qualcuno chiedergli per quale agenzia lavorasse.  
   
"Nessuna." Zayn replicò. "Non sono un modello, ma uno studente."  
   
Era ridicolo che Zayn non volesse lavorare come modello, perché avrebbe potuto farne una fortuna. Louis si era offerto infinite volte di aiutarlo, ma lui aveva sempre insistito nel voler essere dietro l'obiettivo e non davanti.  
   
"Potrai aiutarmi quando avrò preso il diploma da fotografo." Zayn aveva sempre risposto, e Louis alla fine aveva dovuto accettarlo.  
   
Ci fu un momento in cui Louis si ritrovò davvero da solo per alcuni minuti, così sgattaiolò sul balcone per prendere una boccata d'aria fresca.  
   
Non trascorse neppure un minuto che qualcuno si unì a lui.  
   
Era la stella del cinema, e il respiro di Louis gli morì in gola.  
   
L'uomo era magnifico. Era alto e muscoloso, abbronzato e con i capelli scuri. Sembrava avere trent'anni, piccole rughe attorno gli occhi e sulla fronte.  
   
"Louis Tomlinson." Disse, e Louis l'avrebbe salutato in risposta se fosse riuscito a tirare fuori le parole.  
   
Non era davvero bravo a conversare con uomini in forma come quello, a quattr'occhi. Almeno non c'era nessuno in giro che potesse vederlo mentre si rendeva ridicolo.  
   
L'attore tirò fuori una sigaretta dal pacchetto che teneva nella tasca, offrendone una a Louis. Quest'ultimo scosse la testa, e l'uomo l'accese per sé. Louis lo guardò inspirare, e una volta tirato fuori il fumo dai polmoni la star disse "Sai, ero un po' arrabbiato quando ho saputo che la tua pubblicità sarebbe stata migliore della mia."  
   
"Mi dispiace." Louis bofonchiò, apparendo come un bambino che viene rimproverato.  
   
"Non essere dispiaciuto. Non mi è importato affatto quando ho visto la foto con i miei occhi."  
   
Louis guardò l'uomo, cercando disperatamente di ignorare la mascella perfettamente rasata e i suoi incredibili zigomi. Doveva essere apparso molto meglio innumerevoli volte, eppure c'era qualcosa di magnetico in quel tipo. Louis si domandò se l'uomo avesse avuto quel fascino anche prima di diventare famoso, o se fosse stata la fama a renderlo così attraente. "Si?"  
   
L'uomo sorrise, e Louis sentì le gambe cedergli. "Si, è una foto incredibile. Dovrebbe essere esposta in una galleria o qualcosa di simile."  
   
"Grazie." Mormorò, ancora sorpreso di non aver balbettato neppure una volta. "Non che io abbia fatto molto. È tutto merito del fotografo."  
   
La star cinematografica guardò Louis, i suoi occhi di miele scivolarono sulla punta delle sue scarpe e poi lentamente risalirono di nuovo fino alla punta dei suoi capelli. "Tu hai reso quella foto ciò che è. Quando l'ho vista tu eri tutto ciò che riuscivo a guardare."  
   
"Oh. Gra – grazie." Louis disse, senza sapere cosa fosse più imbarazzante; il fatto che avesse balbettato o che fosse arrossito.  
   
Pensò di morire quando l'uomo fece un passo in avanti, e posò la mano sulla parte bassa della sua schiena. Quando parlò, Louis sentì il respiro dell'attore sulle sue clavicole. "Solo perché sei bello, non significa che io ti abbia del tutto perdonato. Sei ancora in debito con me."  
   
"C – cosa ti devo?" Louis chiese, la voce uscì fuori in un sussurro. L'uomo era così vicino, e Louis riusciva a malapena a respirare. La star cinematografica, la più famosa al mondo, stava flirtando con lui. Così piccolo ed insignificante.  
   
Louis non riuscì a reprimere un brivido quando le labbra dell'uomo accarezzarono il suo lobo sensibile e sussurrò "Un'occhiata al tuo cazzo. Mi sono sentito personalmente preso in giro per il modo in cui le tue gambe erano piegate per coprirti in quella foto. Mi ha reso ancora più disperato di vederti completamente nudo e pronto per me."  
   
E prima che Louis potesse rispondere la star lo lasciò andare, gettò via il mozzicone di sigaretta e tornò nella sala ricevimenti, senza neanche dire ciao.  
   
Quando finalmente Louis riuscì a controllare il suo respiro, si accigliò.  
   
Che cazzo era appena successo?  
   
Quell'uomo era uno stronzo impertinente, e Louis odiava quel modo di fare. Era dotato di fascino, sicuramente, ma adesso che non era più sotto l'effetto del suo incantesimo si sentì viscido per essergli stato così vicino.  
   
Zayn sbucò sulla porta proprio mentre Louis stava contemplando l'idea di darsi una vera lavata nei bagni, e disse "La tua manager ti cerca. L'ho tenuta a distanza mentre stavi parlando con il tipo dei film, ma adesso sembra stia andando un po' fuori di testa."  
   
"D'accordo." Louis annuì e seguì il suo amico nella stanza.  
   
Quando trovarono la donna, in effetti appariva piuttosto furiosa. "Dove eri?" sbraitò.  
   
"Fuori. Perché?"  
   
"Stanno iniziando. Vogliono che tu ti sieda davanti."  
   
Louis seguì le sue istruzioni, così fu costretto a prestare realmente attenzione quando i discorsi iniziarono. I giornalisti erano disseminati nella stanza, e i fotografi scattavano foto costantemente, quindi Louis non poté neppure per un attimo apparire come si sentiva davvero; terribilmente annoiato.  
   
Assunse un'espressione concentrata, e rise forte quando lo fecero anche gli altri. Si trattenne dal farsi piccolo piccolo quando lo spot dell'attore venne proiettato, e batté le mani insieme agli altri.  
   
Si raddrizzò un po' quando l'ospite iniziò a parlare della pubblicità cartacea, elencando tutto ciò che chiunque sapeva già, per esempio quanto lontano avessero viaggiato e chi vi compariva, prima di dire "Qualcosa di assolutamente imprevisto è successo nella giungla, e sono sicuro che ne sarete entusiasti tanto quanto lo siamo stati noi."  
   
Poi la foto comparve sui grandi schermi alle sue spalle, la grandezza naturale triplicata, e tutti rimasero senza fiato prima di applaudire forte.  
   
Così grande, il gorilla dietro di lui sembrava terrificante.  
   
Era in piedi dietro di lui, guardava in basso mentre Louis fissava verso l'obiettivo; la bocca ferma in una linea dura, occhi di ghiaccio, postura dritta e nervoso. I suoi capelli erano in un groviglio selvaggio, e la sua pelle era coperta da macchie di sporco, e appariva davvero come un uomo selvaggio. Non era solito elogiare se stesso quando non ne aveva merito, ma l'attore aveva ragione. Era incredibile.  
   
Quel pensiero lo spinse a guardare in direzione della star del cinema, che stava fissando apertamente Louis con un sorriso impertinente. Quando si leccò le labbra oscenamente, Louis sbuffò e tornò a guardare lo schermo.  
   
Con quella foto nel suo portfolio, avrebbe potuto andare ovunque.

 

   
Tutto ciò che Louis desiderava fare una volta tornato a casa dallo stupido ricevimento, era immergersi a lungo in una vasca piena di bolle di sapone e sorseggiare un bicchiere di vino, ma quel desiderio scivolò via dalla sua mente quando la prima cosa che vide una volta oltrepassata la soglia fu Harry ricoperto del suo stesso seme disteso sul divano.  
   
Era interamente nudo e addormentato profondamente con macchie bianche sullo stomaco e sul petto, e tutto ciò che Louis riuscì a fare fu farsi inquietantemente più vicino.  
   
Era bello da togliere il fiato. Nessuno avrebbe dovuto essere tanto bello, era ingiusto per il resto dell'umanità. E in special modo per Louis, che non aveva mai avuto alcuna possibilità di non innamorarsene.  
   
Harry lentamente sbatté le palpebre, e Louis si domandò perché dal momento che era certo di non aver fatto alcun rumore. "Lou." Soffiò lui, e tese le braccia in alto, gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
   
Louis cadde tra esse, e lasciò che Harry lo stringesse contro il suo petto nudo.  
   
"Dove?"  
   
"A quella cosa di lavoro, ricordi? Sei stato bene da solo?" Louis chiese in un sussurro. Per qualche ragione, parlare normalmente sembrava inappropriato e non riusciva a capire perché. Forse sentiva la situazione troppo intima per rovinarla con suoni forti.  
   
"Bene." Harry brontolò in risposta. "Harry venire bene."  
   
"Ho visto." Louis sogghignò e Harry sorrise.  
   
"Lou venire adesso?"  
   
"No, adesso no. Voglio dormire."  
   
"Si, bene." Harry borbottò, e avvolse una gamba attorno ai fianchi di Louis, facendo scivolare il suo polpaccio tra le cosce del più piccolo. "Dormire adesso. Shhh."  
   
E malgrado il sedere di Louis sporgesse oltre il bordo del divano, neppure per un momento si sentì in pericolo di cadere indietro. Grazie ad Harry provava quella sicurezza, anche quando vacillava.  
   
   
  


	4. Harry Of The City 2

La prima cosa che Louis udì mentre batteva gli occhi cercando di svegliarsi fu la risata leggera di Harry. Strizzò ancora un po' gli occhi, il che fece ridacchiare maggiormente Harry, prima di alzare la testa per guardarsi attorno.  
   
Si trovavano ancora sul divano, solo che ad un certo punto Louis era scivolato più in basso così da essere sdraiato sopra di lui con il capo sul suo petto e i fianchi tra le sue ginocchia aperte.  
   
Sentì la guancia appiccicosa nel punto che, durante il sonno, aveva premuto a lungo sopra la pelle sudata di Harry. Non era soltanto sudore ad aver reso appiccicosa la sua pelle, realizzò con un gemito, perché l'ultima cosa che Louis aveva visto prima di addormentarsi era stato lo sperma di Harry.  
   
Quest'ultimo ridacchiò, prendendosi gioco di lui e Louis sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo viso sorridente.  
   
Quando le dita dell'uomo della giungla si avvicinarono al suo volto, Louis non poté evitare di tirarsi indietro. Solo che Harry non stava cercando di infilarle nella sua bocca come la prima volta che si erano conosciuti. Invece, con delicatezza mosse il dito tra le ciglia di Louis.  
   
"Soffice. Divertente." Harry borbottò e Louis sorrise.  
   
"Ti stavano facendo il solletico? Così?" Louis sfiorò leggermente con le labbra il dito di Harry, e quest'ultimo fece un gran sorriso ed annuì.  
   
"Qui su." disse, lisciandosi i pettorali e Louis lo fece ancora, proprio nel punto in cui si trovava quando si era svegliato, sul petto di Harry. L'altro ridacchiò sommessamente e infilò le dita tra i capelli di Louis. Poi si fermò, e tirò via la mano. "Cos'è questo?"  
   
Louis sollevò di nuovo la testa, solo per osservare qualcosa di bianco e secco sul palmo di Harry. "Oh cazzo, è il tuo sperma di ieri sera!"  
   
Harry scoppiò a ridere quando il modello si alzò per correre in bagno a guardarsi nello specchio.  
   
Non ce n'era molto, solo abbastanza da incollare insieme alcune ciocche della sua frangia, ma arrossì comunque.  
   
Realizzò che stava ancora indossando la maglietta e i jeans della sera precedente, essendosi liberato solo della giacca prima di collassare sopra Harry disteso sul divano, così si spogliò velocemente.  
   
Aprì l'acqua della doccia, e pochi secondi dopo Harry stava entrando nella stanza con un enorme sorriso e pronunciando suoni senza senso. "Lou venire adesso?" chiese mentre entrava nella doccia dopo Louis, e il modello deglutì rumorosamente.  
   
Prima che Louis potesse dire qualcosa, la mano di Harry fu attorno al suo membro ed iniziò a muoversi. Tutto ciò che Louis poté fare fu appoggiarsi al muro piastrellato e gemere.

 

   
Quando finalmente arrivarono all'Università, solo un'ora più tardi, Louis fu felice di scoprire che il giorno seguente non sarebbero dovuti venire. L'aveva sperato, considerando che sarebbe stato sabato, ma non ne fu completamente sicuro fin quando non glielo dissero.  
   
Gli riferirono inoltre che quello sarebbe stato l'ultimo giorno in cui avrebbero cercato di scoprire qualcosa in più sul passato di Harry, che la settimana successiva avrebbero iniziato una ricerca basata sul comportamento, quindi ancora una volta Louis non dovette far altro che sedersi in disparte ad osservare come ad Harry venissero insegnate parole e poste alcune domande.  
   
Provò un po' di nausea, però, quando iniziarono a chiedere ad Harry dei suoi genitori.  
   
"Sai cosa è una madre, Harry?" Fu la capo ricercatrice a chiederlo, e Louis pensò che fino a quel momento gli era piaciuta quella donna.  
   
Non riuscì a capire per quale motivo la sua opinione cambiò tanto rapidamente, o perché quella domanda lo fece saltare sulla sedia, tuttavia non vi prestò davvero molta attenzione. Non in quel momento, perlomeno.  
   
Harry sollevò le spalle e si voltò per cercare il suo sguardo. Poi si accigliò, e Louis si sforzò di sorridere perché ovviamente il suo disagio era palese.  
   
La donna tirò fuori un nuovo pacchetto di schede di memoria, e lo stomaco di Louis si attorcigliò.  
   
Era forse il senso di colpa ad agitare il suo stomaco? Il sapere di avere le risposte alle sue domande, e tuttavia lasciare che Harry venisse trascinato comunque in quel discorso?  
   
Non aveva neppure dato un'occhiata ai libri, ragionò. Probabilmente non contenevano nulla.  
   
Ciò nonostante, avvertì una fitta allo stomaco.  
   
La ricercatrice sollevò una scheda raffigurante una donna che teneva in braccio un bambino e disse "Madre."  
   
"Madre." Harry ripetè, e piegò la testa di lato. Indicò il bambino, e piegò nuovamente la testa.  
   
"Quello è un bambino."  
   
"Bambino."  
   
"Esatto. Tutti siamo stati bambini una volta, e i bambini provengono da una femmina. Quella femmina è chiamata madre. Tutti gli animali hanno una madre, e anche gli umani. Avrai visto delle madri nella giungla."  
   
Harry annuì. "Madri gorilla. Madri scimmia."  
   
"Anche tu avevi una madre. Forse hai ancora una madre."  
   
Harry sorrise. "Madre a casa." Ciò fece saltare sulle loro sedie sia la ricercatrice che Louis. "No Harry madre, madre gorilla. Ma anche di Harry."  
   
"Che vuole dire?" chiese la donna, voltandosi verso Louis. Il quale le rivolse il medesimo sguardo stupito, perché non era completamente sicuro del significato di quelle parole.  
   
Allora la ricercatrice chiese ad Harry, anziché aspettare la risposta di Louis, "Che cosa vuoi dire?"  
   
"Gorilla madre dei gorilla. No Harry. Ma gorilla anche madre di Harry."  
   
"Penso che voglia dire che a casa, da dove viene, c'era una gorilla che ha avuto dei cuccioli. E anche Harry sentiva di essere suo, sebbene lei non fosse la femmina – come l'hai spiegato? La femmina da cui lui proviene?" Louis fece del suo meglio per spiegare ciò che aveva sentito, cosa aveva inteso delle parole di Harry. Quest'ultimo annuì, quindi doveva aver capito bene.  
   
"No madre di Harry, madre dei gorilla. Ma anche di Harry. No madre. Qualcosa." Inciampò nelle sue stesse parole, e fu il turno di Louis di annuire poiché lui aveva inteso.  
   
La ricercatrice sembrò piuttosto soddisfatta di se stessa, sorrise apertamente ad entrambi. "Quindi sta dicendo che aveva una connessione con una femmina di gorilla. Sa che non è da lei che proviene, ma ciò che avevano era lo stesso una sorta di relazione madre – figlio. Lei deve averlo trattato in maniera simile alla quale trattava i suoi piccoli, altrimenti in che altro modo potrebbe conoscere i concetti di parentela che non gli abbiamo ancora spiegato? Comprendere i rapporti genitore – figli che non sono semplicemente biologici?"  
   
Parlava senza sosta adesso, diventando sempre più entusiasta. Cambiò schede, ancora sorridendo, e disse "Che mi dici di un padre? Un maschio che si è preso cura di te?"  
   
Quello per Harry fu molto più difficile da capire. Non sembrava essere in grado di comprendere come un maschio si inserisse nella relazione tra una madre e un bambino; cosa fosse la figura di un padre.  
   
E l'eccitazione della ricercatrice si trasformò velocemente in frustrazione. "Occorre un maschio per fare un bambino. O perlomeno, lo sperma, che è prodotto dall'uomo. Una donna ha bisogno di quello per riuscire a creare un bambino dentro di lei. E – non sta afferrando nulla di ciò, vero?" chiese a Louis.  
   
"Non credo. Non è stato esattamente educato sessualmente prima d'ora, quindi non è che può sapere cosa sia la fecondazione."  
   
La donna tacque per un momento, apparentemente immersa nei suoi pensieri, prima di voltarsi verso uno dei suoi colleghi. "Pensi di poterti procurare un video di educazione sessuale? Può non capire le parole, ma le immagini potrebbero essere d'aiuto."  
   
L'altra ricercatrice disse qualcosa a proposito l'andare in biblioteca a cercarne uno, e Louis cercò di non ridere.  
   
Ricordava di aver guardato quei film a scuola, e quanto ridicoli fossero perché tutti avevano già imparato quelle cose anni prima; quando un bambino apprendeva qualcosa di troppo da un fratello più grande e poi condivideva le sue nuove conoscenze con il resto degli altri bambini della sua età.  
   
Così i professori mettevano su i filmati e poi trascorrevano tutto il tempo a cercare di costringere gli studenti a prestare attenzione. Non funzionava mai. Una volta, durante un video di educazione sessuale particolarmente noioso nell'ora di Biologia, Louis aveva trascorso tutta la lezione in giro per la classe fingendo di essere uno spermatozoo. Quello gli era valso una settimana di pause pranzo in punizione.  
   
Si chiese che tipo di filmati di educazione sessuale avessero nelle università. Probabilmente qualcosa di più avanzato rispetto a ciò che mostravano ai ragazzini.  
   
La biblioteca doveva essere parecchio lontana, perché la ricercatrice ci mise una vita a tornare. E ciò significò che Louis fu costretto ad osservare con imbarazzo i tentativi della capo ricercatrice di farsi comprendere da Harry.  
   
Sicuramente Harry doveva sapere in che modo venivano fatti i bambini. Doveva aver visto i gorilla accoppiarsi e aver fatto due più due quando nove mesi più tardi un cucciolo era saltato fuori dalla femmina.  
   
Era talmente immerso nei propri pensieri che non stava prestando attenzione a quanto la ricercatrice stava dicendo, ma udì quando Harry le rispose con un "oh" di consapevolezza che suonò piuttosto umano.  
   
"Un padre. Tante madri. Non per Harry. Harry no padre."  
   
"Eh?" Louis si lasciò sfuggire un suono carico di confusione, e Harry si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso e sventolò la mano.  
   
La ricercatrice sospirò, e tornò a sedersi. "Voglio dire, non sono un'esperta di gorilla, ma ciò mi fa capire quanto io poco sappia su di loro. Sono simili ad un branco di leoni, infatti in ogni branco c'è un solo maschio e sette o più femmine, e i cuccioli. Il maschio si occupa di comandare il gruppo piuttosto che prendersene cura."  
   
"Quindi Harry ha davvero dimenticato i suoi genitori umani?" Louis chiese, e la donna alzò le spalle.  
   
"Forse. Potrebbe nascondere qualcosa, o aver represso alcuni ricordi di loro particolarmente traumatici. Non ne saremo certi fin quando lui non riuscirà a capire noi e noi lui. Potrebbe volerci un po' di tempo."  
Il senso di colpa agitò ancora lo stomaco di Louis, ma il suo bisogno di proteggere Harry fu ciò che lo tenne silenzioso circa le risposte che forse stava insabbiando. E se i giornali avessero avuto qualcosa di terribile? Cosa avrebbe fatto la ricercatrice con quella informazione? Avrebbe cercato di tirare fuori con la forza qualcosa da lui, trasformato la ricerca in un interrogatorio?  
   
Magari Louis stava esagerando, ma non poteva correre quel rischio. Non si fidava di nessuno quando si trattava di Harry, e ciò andava oltre la sua natura possessiva. Harry era ingenuo e quel mondo contava proprio su quello; masticare chi è innocente e sputarlo fuori corrotto. Louis non avrebbe permesso che accadesse, specialmente ad Harry.  
   
"Scusate!" disse qualcuno, affrettandosi nella stanza, e Louis si voltò per scorgere la ricercatrice di prima che teneva in mano una piccola pila di DVD. "Sono molto più difficili da trovare, e mi sono venute altre idee." La capo ricercatrice sollevò un sopracciglio verso la collega più giovane che si avvicinava, senza fiato.   
"Quindi quali sono queste idee?" chiese la donna, quando il rumore dei suoi respiri pesanti iniziò a rendere l'atmosfera leggermente imbarazzante.  
   
Louis si sentì un po' dispiaciuto per lei in realtà, per come il suo viso fosse rosso e lucido, e per come sembrasse sul punto di crollare da un momento all'altro. Aveva davvero corso fino alla libreria e indietro. Quella era dedizione.  
   
"Stavo pensando che prima potremmo mostrare ad Harry alcune scene da questo documentario sui gorilla. Magari qualcuna che mostri le loro abitudini riproduttive e l'allevamento dei cuccioli, o semplicemente le dinamiche del gruppo. Potrebbe essere d'aiuto anche a noi, e poi potremmo fargli vedere il filmato di educazione sessuale che ho trovato."  
   
A quel punto lo tirò fuori, e Louis gemette perché lo trovò distintamente familiare. Era un noioso film della BBC che la scuola in qualche modo riusciva ad infilare ogni anno nel piano di studi, e adesso avrebbe dovuto guardarlo di nuovo.  
   
Il documentario sui gorilla andava bene però. Si rivelò anche piuttosto interessante.  
   
Harry reagì bene, con brevi cenni del capo ed occasionali mormorii gutturali.  
   
Cominciò ad avere senso, il motivo per il quale Harry aveva impiegato più tempo a capire cosa fosse un padre, considerando che la ricercatrice lo aveva indicato come l'altro individuo che si prende cura del proprio figlio.  
   
"Padre gorilla odia Harry." Disse l'uomo della giungla e tutti gli occhi furono su di lui. "No piacere. Lottare."  
   
Louis si accigliò, e la ricercatrice si spostò più vicina al bordo della sedia, sporgendosi in avanti per appoggiare i gomiti sulla scrivania di fronte a sé. "Perché?" chiese, sebbene Louis fosse maggiormente interessato ai come. Come faceva Harry a saperlo? E come poteva persino conoscere la parola odio?  
   
Harry sollevò le spalle. "Harry non andato via. Harry rimasto con madre gorilla troppo a lungo."  
   
"Che cosa ti ha fatto? Come ha lottato? Ti ha ferito?" Louis chiese, e sentì che tutti nella stanza si erano voltati verso di lui ma li ignorò. Era troppo concentrato su Harry.  
   
Il ragazzo sorrise brevemente, e Louis era pronto ad implorarlo per delle risposte quando lui aprì la bocca per replicare. "No ferire Harry. Solo arrabbiato. Cercato di farlo andare via qualche volta."  
   
Ci fu silenzio per un momento, come se si aspettassero che Harry continuasse, ma lui non lo fece. Li fissò sbattendo le palpebre, prima di riprendere a guardare il documentario.  
   
"Voglio dire, ha senso no?" disse una ricercatrice, e Louis la guardò. Era una che non aveva davvero notato prima. L'aveva vista, e la conosceva come quella sempre intenta a fare qualcosa sul suo tablet, ma non l'aveva mai sentita parlare. "Quando i cuccioli di gorilla crescono si allontanano per formare un loro branco, ma Harry non l'ha mai fatto. È rimasto con il gorilla con il quale aveva una legame."  
   
Louis si raddrizzò. "Non è un vero comportamento da gorilla, giusto?" Il suo battito accelerò. "Del tipo che lui sapeva di essere diverso, no? Dagli altri gorilla? Quindi non si è spostato in altri branchi perché sapeva che non avrebbe mai avuto un ruolo in essi." La capo ricercatrice sollevò un sopracciglio, ma Louis ignorò la sua occhiata condiscendente perché stava pensando ad altro. Poteva sentirlo. "Voglio dire, non è che avrebbe potuto diventare il capo di un altro gruppo. Era un maschio adulto che non aveva possibilità di accoppiarsi, e non ne avvertiva neppure il desiderio. Tutto ciò deve averlo fatto dubitare di se stesso, no? Deve essersi posto delle domande circa il suo – essere gorilla o in qualunque maniera vogliate definirlo. L'intera faccenda della natura e dell'educazione."  
   
La stanza fu di nuovo silenziosa, una volta terminato il sermone di Louis, e cominciò a diventare palese che il suo discorso sarebbe rimasto inascoltato.  
   
"Potrebbe esserci un'altra spiegazione." Fu quello a rompere il silenzio, e Louis sbuffò.  
   
"Ovvero? La sua mamma gorilla non l'ha lasciato andare?"  
   
"Mettiamo su il prossimo DVD." Rispose semplicemente e con estrema calma la ricercatrice, e Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Sei sicuro di voler restare? Ti chiederemo di uscire se dovessi diventare ostile. Il tuo umore potrebbe stressare il soggetto."  
   
I pugni di Louis si strinsero con forza tanto da far sbiancare le nocche, ma la sua espressione rimase impassibile. Come sapeva cosa andasse bene per Harry? Lei lo vedeva come un soggetto per la miseria. L'unica cosa buona per Harry in quella stanza, in tutto il fottuto paese, era Louis.  
   
"Facciamo andare il prossimo filmato." Disse a denti stretti, e il sorriso condiscendente della donna comparve nuovamente.  
   
"Certamente." Gli rispose con dolcezza, e la calma di Louis vacillò.  
   
Fortunatamente, nessuno dei ricercatori insistette.  
   
La scrupolosa scienziata, quella che in precedenza era corsa in libreria, fermò il documentario sui gorilla e mise su il filmato di educazione sessuale.  
   
Ciò fornì a Louis il tempo di calmarsi. Certo, avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi il discorso su ovuli e sperma e peni che penetrano vagine, ma almeno non sarebbe stato costretto a sentire ancora parlare la capo ricercatrice.  
   
L'accondiscendente stronza.  
   
Il film venne proiettato su una parete bianca, e Louis dovette confrontarsi con qualcosa di completamente diverso da ciò che aveva visto sulla piccola e merdosa televisione che aveva a scuola. Lo spermatozoo di fronte a lui era grosso quanto la sua testa, ondeggiando alla ricerca della sua strada verso l'uovo, ed Harry gracchiò.  
   
Del tipo che emise un vero e proprio gracidio. Louis avrebbe pensato che ci fosse una rana nella stanza se non avesse visto Harry imitarne il verso.  
   
"Ha appena –" cominciò la capo ricercatrice, ma Harry la interruppe con un altro gracidio.  
   
"Piccola rana." Disse Harry.  
   
E Louis non poté resistere; gettò la testa all'indietro e scoppiò a ridere. Rise così tanto che lo stomaco gli fece male, e le costole bruciavano ad ogni boccata d'aria.  
   
"Quella è – uhm – una piccola rana è un girino. Quello è sperma. Si trova negli – ehm, nei maschi." La capo ricercatrice disse, e Louis si sentì euforico di fronte al suo disagio.  
   
Harry sollevò le spalle e riprese a guardare il film, ma Louis non riuscì a togliersi il sorriso dalla faccia.  
   
Quel maledetto filmato comunque non fu di nessun aiuto. Non aveva neppure un dannato senso. Harry non aveva bisogno di conoscere i meccanismi che avevano portato alla sua nascita per capire il suo passato, e le espressioni sul viso della capo ricercatrice ne erano la prova. Tutti i ricercatori si lanciavano occhiate di sottecchi, parlottando a bassa voce mentre annotavano cose nei loro taccuini o sui loro tablets.  
   
Harry emise un piccolo verso dopo una scena di parto, quando il cordone ombelicale venne reciso, ma a parte quello non disse niente. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dallo schermo, certamente, ma non diceva nulla. Non stava fornendo niente ai ricercatori, e Louis non poté fare a meno che esserne felice.  
   
"Beh, è stata una perdita di tempo." Pronunciò quest'ultimo quando i titoli di coda iniziarono a scorrere, il suo sorriso andava da un orecchio all'altro. "Avreste potuto spiegargli le nozioni basilari in circa dieci minuti."  
   
Gli scienziati lo ignorarono, e la capo ricercatrice iniziò a spulciare nel menù del DVD. C'era un titolo denominato interattivo nella sezione Contenuti Speciali, e non appena ebbe cliccato su di essa si voltò verso Harry con un sorriso compiaciuto. "Allora, Harry, hai delle domande?"  
   
"Dove sperma?" chiese lui immediatamente, nemmeno un secondo dopo che la donna tacque.  
   
Così iniziò una vera e propria chiacchierata sul sesso, con diagrammi dal DVD sulla parete alle sue spalle. La donna gli spiegò come funzionava il sesso, in che modo accadessero le erezioni, come prevenire una gravidanza, e tanto altro. Il film era basato sulla biologia, ma i diagrammi e i brevi filmati della sezione interattiva spiegavano tutto ciò che Louis aveva imparato prima della pubertà.  
   
Era tutto così maledettamente imbarazzante e strano e non avrebbe dovuto esserlo perché Louis era un fottuto uomo adulto, ma il modo in cui Harry senza vergogna poneva delle domande e commentava su scene di sesso animate lo facevano arrossire.  
   
Mimò addirittura l'atto della masturbazione ad un certo punto, e chiese "Spermatozoi nello sperma di Harry?"  
   
Louis fu quasi tentato di strisciare sotto la sua scrivania quando Harry chiese "Dove banana?"  
   
Fortunatamente i ricercatori diedero per scontato che ne stesse semplicemente chiedendo una, ma Louis sapeva.  
   
"Quindi adesso hai capito? Cos'è il sesso e come gli umani vengono generati?"  
   
"E Harry Lou?"  
   
"Cazzo." Louis sospirò. Non intendeva farlo, ma quella parola era sfuggita al suo controllo, e se ne pentì immediatamente perché adesso tutti nella stanza, tranne Harry, si erano voltati verso di lui. L'avrebbero probabilmente fatto in ogni caso, considerata la domanda di Harry.  
   
"Che posso dirti di te e Louis?" la ricercatrice chiese, mostrando un breve e sagace sorriso.  
   
"Come Harry Lou fare sesso per bambini?"  
   
"Merda."  
   
"Due uomini non possono avere bambini da soli. Hanno bisogno di un ovulo, e di una donna che porti in grembo il bambino. Però possono fare sesso."  
   
"Come?"  
   
"Non dirglielo!" Louis urlò, saltando in piedi. "Per favore, non farlo! Glielo spiegherò io più tardi, va bene?"  
   
"Sei sicuro? Perché ho trovato un DVD in biblioteca che potrebbe –"  
   
"No! Cazzo, no."  
   
"Harry, vorresti che te lo spiegassimo?" La capo ricercatrice domandò mentre si voltava verso Harry, il quale era seduto con le sopracciglia aggrottate e il broncio.  
   
"Harry vuole sapere come sesso con Lou."  
   
"Per favore non glielo dire." Louis fu quasi sul punto di mettersi in ginocchio da quanto era disperato. "Glielo spiegherò io, ok? Harry, te lo spiegherò io."  
   
Harry si imbronciò ancora di più. "Quando? Adesso?"  
   
"Stasera, va bene? Te lo prometto."  
   
"Con le banane?"  
   
"Si, se ne hai voglia."  
   
"Harry vuole."  
   
"Va bene, si. Stasera. Con le banane." Louis rispose, parlando più a se stesso adesso perché cazzo quella situazione sarebbe stata troppo imbarazzante. Ascoltare i ricercatori mentre avrebbero parlato con Harry di sesso gay, sapendo benissimo il motivo per il quale lui voleva imparare. Persino immaginare l'intera scena lo fece arrossire.  
   
"Allora," disse la ricercatrice dopo un momento di imbarazzante silenzio, catturando tutta l'attenzione di Harry. "Vuoi sapere altro?" Lui scosse la testa. "Hai altre domande riguardo i tuoi genitori?"  
   
"No."  
   
"Hai ricordato qualcos'altro della tua infanzia?"  
   
Harry piegò la testa di lato e strinse le labbra pensieroso. "Harry ri – ricorda solo madre gorilla."  
   
Tutti gli scienziati tornarono con i piedi per terra, e ogni traccia di sorriso sparì dai loro volti. Uno di loro addirittura sospirò esageratamente.  
   
“È tutto per oggi?" chiese Louis speranzoso.  
   
La capo ricercatrice si accigliò, e lanciò un'occhiata ai colleghi. Tutti sollevarono le spalle. "Credo di si. Non ci sono altre parole che possiamo insegnargli. Molte parole le imparerà ascoltandole nelle conversazioni, quindi immagino che abbiamo finito per oggi."  
   
"E per questa settimana, giusto?"  
   
"Si. La prossima settimana inizierà la vera ricerca. Farà molti test sia fisici che mentali, quindi ci aspettiamo di vederlo ben riposato lunedì prossimo."  
   
"Si, d'accordo. Mi assicurerò che dorma." Louis disse alzandosi dalla sedia, facendo cenno ad Harry di fare lo stesso. "Harry sarà qui la prossima settimana. Non so ancora se io sarò impegnato con il lavoro, quindi non posso dire se ci sarò o meno."  
   
I ricercatori sembrarono impazienti di vederli uscire tanto quando Louis lo era di andarsene, perché continuavano ad annuire e praticamente li stavano spingendo verso la porta con “ci vediamo la prossima volta” e “fate buon weekend”.  
   
Non appena furono fuori dalla stanza, con la porta chiusa alle loro spalle, Louis si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro di sollievo che fece sghignazzare Harry.  
   
"Harry Lou casa adesso?"  
   
"Si, andiamo a casa." Louis rispose, imitando il sorriso di Harry.  
   
"Lou insegna Harry sesso con banane?"  
   
Louis rise sommessamente, l'intera faccenda si faceva più divertente ora che non avevano un pubblico ad ascoltarli. "Si, dopo che avremo mangiato. Probabilmente dovremmo chiedere all'autista di fermarsi al Tesco dietro l'angolo, in realtà. Almeno per prendere dei panini, non ho voglia di cucinare assolutamente nulla."  
   
   
Proprio quando Louis stava per balbettare ancora, fu fermato da una studentessa di passaggio.  
   
La ragazza voleva soltanto una foto, così Louis le sorrise ed accettò i suoi complimenti e i suoi migliori auguri, e alla fine lei lo ringraziò e corse via a testa china e con le guance rosse.  
   
Era una faccenda divertente, perché quella era la prima volta che veniva avvicinato nell'università. Le persone lo avevano sempre fissato, ma nessuno aveva tentato di parlargli, neppure per chiedergli una foto.  
   
Louis scosse la testa e tirò fuori dalla tasca il suo cellulare, accendendolo con l'intenzione di scrivere al loro autista, ma fu interrotto di nuovo ancor prima che potesse aprire la casella dei messaggi.  
   
"Mi dispiace essere un tormento," lei disse, ma non sembrò intenderlo davvero. Sembrava troppo felice di essere un tormento, a dirla tutta. Entusiasta persino. "Ma potrei avere una foto per favore?"  
   
Louis batté le palpebre, incredulo. Due foto nell'arco di un minuto era un nuovo record, ed iniziò a diventare un sospettoso. Tuttavia, annuì comunque e si appiccicò in faccia un sorriso finto, e la ragazza rivolse ad Harry un veloce sguardo circospetto prima di allontanarsi.  
   
"Perché?" chiese Harry, e Louis sollevò le spalle.  
   
"Non lo so. Beh, qualche volta vengo fermato perché hanno visto la mia faccia e vogliono salutarmi o fare una foto, ma non ho idea di cosa stia succedendo oggi. Credevo che l'Uni avesse ordinato alle persone di lasciarmi in pace o qualcosa di simile."  
   
Quando Louis diede un'occhiata al suo telefono vi trovò sette chiamate perse dalla sua manager, e qualche messaggio che gli chiedeva di rispondere alle suddette. Le ignorò per il momento, ed inviò invece un messaggio all'autista chiedendogli di venire a prenderli, e ricevette una risposta quasi istantaneamente con il tempo che avrebbe impiegato ad arrivare.  
   
Iniziarono la passeggiata per raggiungere il parcheggio dei taxi in cui usavano incontrarsi sempre, quando un'altra persona li fermò.  
   
Louis stava diventando sempre più sospettoso, e quando la ragazza chiese "Com'è lui?" Louis cominciò davvero a preoccuparsi.  
   
"Chi?" rispose con un sorriso stretto, perché la ragazza stava sorridendo così apertamente che si sarebbe sentito maleducato a non cercare almeno di rivolgerle lo stesso entusiasmo.  
   
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e disse "Come se non sapessi di chi sto parlando. È solo la più grande star del mondo!"  
   
"Oh, lui. Uh, è carino." Mentì Louis, e la tipa rise e si scusò per andare in classe. Come se fosse stato Louis ad averla fermata per fare conversazione.  
   
Quindi doveva essere per quello. Il rilascio della campagna pubblicitaria doveva aver generato qualche titolo d'apertura durante gli show del mattino in giro per il paese, e le persone dovevano essere in fermento per via del fatto che si parlasse di lui tra le notizie. Ciò lo fece rilassare, perché sapeva bene che il loro entusiasmo si sarebbe esaurito abbastanza velocemente. Persino il giorno successivo, se fosse stato fortunato.  
   
Per il tempo che impiegò l'autista ad arrivare e loro a salire in auto, a Louis sembrò di aver fatto una foto con ogni singolo studente in quel maledetto posto. L'attesa era consistita in un costante andirivieni di "fans" che desideravano una foto o parlare della star del cinema. Louis non immaginava che il tipo fosse tanto conosciuto in Inghilterra, tanto da avere persone così eccitate di fare la sua conoscenza.  
   
L'intera faccenda era ridicola, e Louis iniziò ad averne abbastanza minuto dopo minuto.  
   
Inoltre era sempre più preoccupato riguardo Harry e quali fossero i suoi pensieri. L'uomo era apparso soprattutto confuso, ma Louis aspettava che da un momento all'altro scattasse e rompesse il telefono di qualcuno o qualcosa del genere; diventasse geloso come era accaduto la prima volta.  
   
Quando entrambi furono in auto con le cinture allacciate, mentre l'autista usciva dal parcheggio, Harry chiese "Perché?"  
   
"Hmm?" Louis distolse lo sguardo dalla folla che lo salutava aldilà del vetro, come se fosse davvero una persona famosa. Era strano, avere tutti che gli sorridevano e lo fissavano a quel modo.  
   
"Perché parlano Lou e – con –" Harry indicò il telefono di Louis ancora stretto tra le sue mani. "Perché?"  
   
"Hanno visto la mia faccia, per esempio sui giornali, e semplicemente sono entusiasti di vedermi in carne e ossa. Non credo che sia perché piaccio loro, credo che sia solo per il fatto che così possono mostrare ad altre persone che mi hanno incontrato. Sono una specie di fronzolo per molti di loro."  
   
Harry mugugnò in risposta. Sembrava confuso più che mai, ma non chiese altro così Louis non cercò di spiegarsi meglio. La fama era un concetto che persino lui trovava complicato, quindi come avrebbe potuto aspettarsi che Harry lo comprendesse?  
   
Quando accostarono di fronte al suo appartamento, Louis fu scioccato di trovare un'orda di paparazzi ad aspettarli.  
   
Iniziarono a scattare foto ancor prima che scendesse dall'auto, e uno di loro cercò addirittura di aprire lo sportello.  
   
Fortunatamente era stato chiuso dall'interno, ma ciò non impedì al paparazzo di tentare nuovamente.  
   
"Lou?" Chiese Harry, afferrando la sua mano.  
   
"Che cazzo succede?" chiese lui.  
   
Era riferito a se stesso, in realtà, ma l'autista rispose dicendo "Non lo so, ma c'è un altro posto in cui vorresti che vi accompagnassi?"  
   
"A casa di Zayn!" Rispose automaticamente Louis, e quando l'autista sollevò un sopracciglio gli fornì l'indirizzo.  
   
Si voltò verso Harry, che si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore, allontanandosi dal finestrino mentre i paparazzi si facevano più vicino, posando le loro mani a coppa sul vetro per guardare meglio all'interno.  
   
Harry colpì il finestrino con una mano, e la persona sussultò colta di sorpresa. Harry ridacchiò e ripeté il gesto.  
   
L'autista non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Si allontanò dal marciapiede non appena ebbe inserito l'indirizzo di Zayn nel navigatore satellitare, lentamente in modo da non urtare nessuna delle persone pressate contro l'auto.  
   
"Succede spesso?" chiese l'uomo, e Louis soffiò una risata.  
   
"Mai. Non ho mai visto nulla di simile, figuriamoci esserne al centro."  
   
"Il team non ti ha detto niente?"  
   
"Io – cazzo." Si lamentò, tirando fuori il cellulare per passare al setaccio i messaggi che gli avevano inviato. Nessuno di loro spiegava cosa stesse succedendo, ma sembravano mostrare una certa fretta di parlare con lui. "Hanno tentato di contattarmi, suppongo. Devo richiamarli."  
   
Invece di telefonare loro, però, scrisse un messaggio a Zayn chiedendogli se fosse a casa.  
   
 _Si, amico, passi da me?_ Gli scrisse lui in risposta.  
Louis gli inviò l'emoji con il pollice sollevato, e selezionò il numero della sua manager. Fece un profondo respiro prima di premere la piccola cornetta verde.  
   
Non squillò neppure una volta prima che lei gli rispose. "Louis? Hai visto?"  
   
"Visto cosa? I paparazzi fuori dal mio appartamento? Sono praticamente inciampato in loro proprio adesso."  
   
"Cosa hai detto loro?" scattò lei.  
   
"Niente, ero in macchina!"  
   
"Dove sei adesso?"  
   
"Sto andando da Zayn. Hai intenzione di dirmi cosa sta succedendo o no?"  
   
"Devi venire qui. Harry è con te?"  
   
"Si, stavamo tornando dall'Università."  
   
"Deve rimanere in auto, non può essere visto con te."  
   
“È un po' tardi per quello, ci hanno visto in auto insieme."  
   
Ci fu silenzio per un attimo, tranne che per il respiro spezzato dall'altro capo del telefono.  
   
"Pronto? Posso accompagnarlo da Zayn se vuoi. Ci stavo andando in ogni caso."  
   
"Si, d'accordo. Fallo, poi vieni dritto in agenzia."  
   
"Non puoi semplicemente dirmelo adesso per telefono?"  
   
"No, perché qui ci sono persone che vogliono vederti. Dobbiamo parlare."  
   
"Cazzo. È trapelato qualcosa? Sono rovinato?"  
   
"No, Louis, niente di tutto ciò. Esattamente l'opposto in realtà."  
   
"L'opposto di qualcosa che è trapelato o di me che sono rovinato."  
   
"Louis, non ha alcun senso. Vieni e parleremo. Cerca di passare inosservato quando lascerai Harry da Zayn." Una volta detto ciò chiuse la chiamata, e Louis si ritrovò a fissare il telefono ad occhi aperti.  
   
"Lou?" Harry disse con dolcezza.  
   
Louis sollevò lo sguardo verso di lui, e cercò di sorridere rassicurante. Ovviamente non doveva aver finto abbastanza bene, perché Harry aveva ancora le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Non posso venire da Zayn con te, devo andare a lavoro."  
   
"Oh." Disse lui tristemente, e Louis avvertì forte il bisogno di abbracciarlo stretto.  
   
"Non dovrei stare via per molto, e verrò a prenderti più tardi."  
   
"Harry venire con Lou?"  
   
"No,love, non puoi."  
   
Harry annuì velocemente. "Ma Lou sarà veloce?"  
   
"Si, più veloce che posso. Devo solo scoprire cosa sta succedendo, va bene? Tutto tornerà alla normalità molto presto."  
   
Si rivolse principalmente a se stesso, e non vi credette molto, ma Harry sembrò tranquillizzarsi.  
   
Allentò la stretta attorno alla mano di Louis, comunque, e tornò a pizzicarsi pigramente il dorso della sua mano. "Fame." Mormorò, e fece sorridere Louis.  
   
Qualcosa nella normalità di quell'affermazione in un momento così strano rilassò Louis; si disse che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta non avrebbe potuto essere nulla di male. Era il giorno in cui la pubblicità veniva rilasciata, aveva previsto che se ne sarebbe parlato. Magari non così tanto, ma comunque se ne sarebbe discusso. Poteva solo essere qualcosa di positivo, no? Tanta attenzione?  
   
L'autista lasciò che Harry e Louis scendessero quando raggiunsero l'appartamento di Zayn, e disse loro che avrebbe fatto il giro del palazzo fino a quando Louis non fosse stato pronto ad uscire, per via della mancanza di parcheggio.  
   
Dovette guidare attorno all'edificio soltanto una volta, alla fine, perché Zayn li stava aspettando.  
   
Doveva essere rimasto in piedi accanto all'interfono perché premette il pulsante non appena Louis citofonò per farsi aprire.  
   
Harry era impaziente di vedere l'appartamento di Zayn, quindi salì gli scalini due alla volta finché Louis non gli disse di fermarsi; aveva superato il pianerottolo.  
   
Si fiondò nell'appartamento non appena l'uomo aprì la porta, stringendolo forte e ridacchiando, fuori di sé dalla gioia.  
   
"Allora, ragazzi, cosa vi va di mangiare?" chiese Zayn, e Louis scosse la testa.  
   
"Devo andare dritto in agenzia, quindi è soltanto Harry che dovrai nutrire."  
   
Zayn aggrottò la fronte e chiese "Che sta succedendo?"  
   
"Ancora non lo so, ma te lo dirò quando tornerò a prendere Harry."  
   
"Hai cercato te stesso su Google?"  
   
"No. Cazzo, dovrei?"  
   
"Preferiresti sentire la notizia dagli articoli di gossip, o direttamente dalla bocca del cavallo?"  
   
"Dal cavallo, suppongo." Bofonchiò, e Zayn gli rivolse un sorriso tirato.  
   
"Buona fortuna, amico. Niall e Liam arriveranno appena possono, quindi Harry starà benone. Organizzeremo una festa. Hey, magari potremmo andare in un pub?"  
   
"Conserva l'idea per quando sarò di ritorno. Mi piacerebbe esserci per la prima volta di Harry in un bar."  
   
Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo e mormorò a bassa voce "Ovvio che ti piacerebbe."  
   
"Fanculo." Rispose Louis con un sorriso. "Soltanto per essere certo che non si metta nei guai. Immagina cosa farebbe Niall con lui se nessuno lo controllasse."  
   
"Immagino."  
   
"Bene, meglio che vada."  
   
"Scrivimi quando stai per arrivare. Buona fortuna, amico."  
   
"Grazie. Hey Harry!" Louis chiamò oltre la spalla di Zayn, rivolgendosi ad Harry che già trascinava i piedi per il soggiorno, esaminando tutti i ninnoli disposti sulle mensole. Quando sentì il suo nome, però, si fermò per guardare Louis, il portachiavi della Tour Eiffel appeso al dito. La mamma di Zayn era il tipo che amava acquistare piccoli ed economici souvenir da ogni viaggio e suo figlio era troppo gentile per buttarli via. La sua intera famiglia era fatta così, quindi l'appartamento di Zayn traboccava di cianfrusaglie dei suoi zii e nonni. In qualche maniera, il suo appartamento risultava comunque fantastico. Zayn lo faceva funzionare. Harry si sarebbe divertito lì.  
   
"Lou?"  
   
"Sto andando a lavoro adesso. Ci vediamo presto."  
   
Harry annuì in silenzio, mordendosi il labbro.  
   
"Posso avere un abbraccio prima di andare?"  
   
Il volto di Harry si illuminò e nel giro di pochi secondi stava stringendo Louis, strofinando il naso nel suo collo. "Sbrigati veloce." Sussurrò, e Louis sorrise.  
   
"Sarò qui tra due ore al massimo. Assicurati che Zayn cucini qualcosa di buono per quando tornerò."  
   
Zayn sorrise di sbieco e grugnì "Fanculo" ma Louis sapeva che l'avrebbe fatto.  
   
Fece un passo indietro ma trattenne la mano sulla spalla di Harry. "Magari puoi mostrare ad Harry un paio di cosette? Farebbe comodo avere qualcuno che non sia totalmente inutile nella nostra cucina."  
   
"Farò il possibile. Ora vai, per favore?"  
   
"Si, si." Rispose Louis, dando piccoli colpetti dietro la schiena di Harry per l'ultima volta e lasciandolo andare. "Ci vediamo non appena saprò cosa sta succedendo."

 

   
Louis si era ragionevolmente calmato quando entrò nell'edificio.  
   
Aveva avuto tutto il tempo, durante il viaggio, di considerare i fatti, e dire a se stesso che la ressa dei paparazzi non era stata davvero terribile come la ricordava. Aveva solo esagerato, come faceva per molte cose, e quello che stava succedendo poteva essere spiegato in maniera completamente razionale.  
   
Se non fosse che tutti quei pensieri positivi si dissolsero quando varcò la soglia dell'ufficio della sua manager per trovarlo occupato da niente di meno che la star del cinema e un altro tipo.  
   
La star del cinema si alzò in piedi e porse a Louis una mano da stringere. "Ci incontriamo ancora." Disse drammaticamente, un impertinente sorriso stampato in faccia, ma Louis non era tipo da lasciare qualcuno appeso così gli strinse la mano.  
   
"Già. Allora qualcuno vuole dirmi quello che sta succedendo?"  
   
La manager di Louis gli indicò la sedia vuota, ed attese fino a quando non prese posto prima di dire "Sono uscite alcune foto oggi."  
   
"Di cosa?"  
   
"Di noi." Disse la star del cinema, ancora sogghignando come lo stronzo che era.  
   
"Che facciamo cosa?" Louis si accigliò, perché loro due non erano stati insieme affatto la notte precedente. Tranne quando erano usciti sul balcone, ma – "Oh." Disse Louis, perché era ovvio. Qualcuno doveva aver scattato una foto di loro due quando erano vicini, quando la star del cinema aveva sussurrato nel suo orecchio, la mano sul suo fianco.  
   
"Si, oh." Rispose la manager, e lasciò cadere sul tavolo una copia aperta di Heat magazine. _Il sexy idolo di Hollywood e il piccolo londinese Louis?_ Riportava il titolo, e Louis vide rosso.  
   
"Piccolo? È l'unico aggettivo che sono riusciti a trovare per descrivermi?" sputò. Era una sorta di scherzo nel mondo della moda, la sua altezza, e per i primi anni della sua carriera le persone gli chiedevano sempre cosa si provasse ad essere un modello "basso". Lo avevano superato presto. Ma di tanto in tanto le persone lo tiravano fuori di nuovo. Maggiormente quando desideravano farlo arrabbiare.  
   
“È tutto ciò che hai notato?" lo schernì la manager.  
   
Louis osservò di nuovo le pagine davanti a lui, gli occhi catturati nuovamente dal titolo, ma stavolta si assicurò di guardare altrove. Esaminò l'articolo, cercando di non arrossire quando lesse di come lui e la star del cinema "avessero avuto occhi solo l'uno per l'altra tutta la sera" e "avessero cercato intimità non appena certi che nessuno li stesse guardando."  
   
Sapeva cosa avrebbe dovuto guardare, le foto stampate su un lato della pagina, ma in realtà non voleva vederle.  
   
Tuttavia dovette, per vedere quanto terribile fosse la faccenda, così trattenne il fiato e diede una rapida occhiata agli scatti.  
   
Sembrava davvero terribile.  
   
La prima ritraeva loro due vicini sul balcone. Non si stavano toccando, ma si guardavano fisso negli occhi, la star del cinema gli sorrideva mentre Louis alzava lo sguardo verso di lui. Cazzo, sembrava davvero piccolo.  
   
Lo scatto al di sotto era tremendo.  
   
Proprio come Louis aveva immaginato, qualcuno aveva colto la mano della star sul suo fianco, ma era anche peggio di quello perché sembrava che si stessero baciando. Il fotografo aveva di certo scattato la foto nel momento in cui la star si era chinata per sussurrare nell'orecchio di Louis così sembrava che le loro labbra fossero lì lì per sfiorarsi.  
   
Poi la foto in basso che era meno incriminante, ma comunque allusiva.  
   
Era stata scattata durante la presentazione della campagna pubblicitaria, da un qualche lato della stanza. Mostrava Louis da dietro, da un angolo che lo faceva sembrare intento a fissare la star, la quale stava sorridendo furtivamente proprio verso di lui. Ovviamente doveva essere stata scattata alla fine, quando il divo si era dimostrato volgare subito dopo la grande rivelazione della pubblicità, e chiunque guardando la foto avrebbe pensato che stessero osservandosi o qualcosa di simile.  
   
"Allora," Louis sospirò, e si mise comodo sulla sedia perché già sapeva che la risposta alla sua domanda non gli sarebbe piaciuta. "Qual è il piano?"  
   
"Noi tre abbiamo discusso, e siamo d'accordo che sarebbe opportuno per tutti noi che tu esca con –"  
   
"Con lui?" Louis ringhiò, puntando il pollice in direzione della star. "Vi aspettate che esca con questo coglione?"  
   
L'attore fece un sorrisetto, probabilmente divertito dall'indignazione di Louis.  
   
"Louis!" La sua manager lo rimproverò. "Sarà solo per il tempo della sua visita in Inghilterra."  
   
"E quanto tempo sarebbe?" Louis chiese, e lo sconosciuto sollevò un dito, chiedendo silenziosamente di intromettersi.  
   
"Il mio cliente resterà per due settimane per promuovere i film in uscita. Vorremmo chiederti di uscire pubblicamente con lui per quattro volte, metà delle quali saranno occasioni in cui sarete solo voi due, per esempio una cena al ristorante. Per il resto potrete anche solo arrivare insieme ad eventi mondani."  
   
"Questo tizio è fottutamente serio?" Louis disse, sbattendo le palpebre scioccato. Non era neanche più arrabbiato. Era stupefatto, più che altro, e anche un po' frastornato. Aveva già preso parte ad altre trovate pubblicitarie, ma nessuna gli era parsa tanto somigliante ad un contratto d'affari come quella.  
   
"Si, lo è." La star disse, poi si sporse per stringere il ginocchio di Louis. "La fai sembrare come se uscire con me fosse disgustoso. Sono un po' offeso."  
   
Il sorriso dell'uomo si era addolcito, così da farlo apparire più attraente che presuntuoso. Le sue labbra rosa erano ancora piene nonostante fossero tirate indietro a scoprire i suoi ridicoli denti perfetti, e Louis fu affascinato per un momento.  
   
"Andiamo, Louis, sarà incredibile per la tua immagine. Diventerai ancora più desiderabile. Irresistibile, persino." Disse la sua manager, e Louis si ritrovò ad annuire piano.  
   
Ma poi il divo tolse via la mano, e si mise comodo sulla sedia con quel viscido sorrisetto, e l'incantesimo fu spezzato. "Aspettate, cosa implicheranno esattamente questi appuntamenti? E lui cosa ne ricava? Uscire con un modello inglese? Sei almeno gay?"  
   
L'altra celebrità alzò le spalle. "Non pubblicamente."  
   
"Quindi è di questo che stiamo parlando? Devo essere il ragazzo per il quale farai coming out o qualcosa del genere? E poi cosa, ti spezzo il cuore? Così tu ne uscirai bene mentre io sembrerò ancora una volta lo stronzo della situazione?"  
   
La stanza divenne silenziosa, e Louis si arrabbiò nello scoprire di aver colto il nocciolo della questione.  
   
Fu lo sconosciuto a rispondere, il manager del divo, Louis suppose. "Ne trarrai beneficio anche tu. Questa storia sbancherà negli Stati Uniti, il tuo nome riempirà le testate ovunque."  
   
"La mia foto lo farà in ogni caso." Louis replicò, e la sua manager fece un piccolo rumore di gola. In disaccordo. Ciò zittì Louis; va bene, calmiamoci. "Lo farà, vero? Mi è stato detto che la foto mi avrebbe aiutato a conquistare il mercato internazionale. Tu me l'hai detto."  
   
"Le cose non sono così semplici, Louis. Lo sai bene."  
   
"Niente di tutto questo è stato fottutamente semplice! Niente di tutto quello che ho fatto è stato semplice!" Louis era in piedi adesso, viso rosso e pugni stretti, urlava a squarciagola. "Quale sarebbe la parte semplice nell'andare nella fottuta giungla, mettere la mia vita in pericolo con quei fottuti gorilla e adottare un fottuto uomo della giungla? Tutto questo avrebbe dovuto aiutare la mia carriera, e adesso ci stai ripensando e mi dici che non è abbastanza? Che devo anche vendermi come una puttana?"  
   
"Harry è stata una tua scelta, Louis, non dare la colpa a me!" la manager gli rispose gridando, alzandosi dalla sedia a sua volta.  
   
"Ma tu – " Louis iniziò, ma la voce alta di qualcuno li interruppe.  
   
Era la star del cinema. "Possiamo tornare al punto? Sei dentro o sei fuori? Verrai pagato –" Louis scoppiò a ridere, e l'attore aspettò che ebbe finito prima di continuare. "Verrai pagato per il tuo tempo, e tutte le spese delle nostre pubbliche uscite saranno coperte da noi."  
   
"Per quando dovrò darti una risposta?"  
   
"Entro qualche minuto, preferibilmente." Il divo sorrise, e Louis fu quasi affascinato di nuovo. Quel tipo era come un fottuto pendolo, che ipnotizzava Louis e un secondo dopo lo esasperava. "Ti incoraggio ad accettare l'offerta, per il bene di entrambi. Mi è stato detto che una volta avevi aspirazioni come attore, no? Pensa solo a quante porte potrei aprire per te."  
   
Beh, questo era inaspettato.  
   
"Puoi farmi diventare attore?"  
   
"Posso provare."  
   
"Oh." Louis mormorò, perché quella che stava giocando era una nuova carta. Stavano utilizzando tutte le risorse disponibili; dovevano essere disperati. "E quanto mi paghereste?"  
   
"Mille ad ora."  
   
Louis sgranò gli occhi. "In dollari americani o sterline?"  
   
La star ghignò. "Sveglio. In sterline. Mille sterline per ogni ora che passerai con me. Sono 15mila facili nelle tue tasche, solo per andare a cena e partecipare ad un paio di feste. Magari anche la prima di un film."  
   
"Quindi siamo d'accordo per quindici ore, giusto?"  
   
"Prendere o lasciare, dipende da quanto dureranno i nostri appuntamenti."  
   
"Immagino tu abbia un qualche contratto scritto?" Louis chiese, rivolto al manager della star, il quale teneva sulle gambe una ventiquattrore.  
   
"Ce l'ho, si. Lo ha la tua manager."  
   
Non dovette dirle nulla; la donna stava già spingendo il contratto attraverso la scrivania verso Louis prima ancora che lui la guardasse.  
   
Louis lo lesse attentamente, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per chiedere delucidazioni in merito ad alcune parti.  
   
"Non posso essere visto in atteggiamenti romantici con nessun altro? Che cosa si intende esattamente per atteggiamenti romantici?"  
   
"Baciarsi, coccolarsi, quel genere di cose." La star sollevò le spalle.  
   
"Che mi dici di tenersi per mano?" Louis chiese, tornando con la mente ad Harry e al suo bisogno di affetto.  
   
L'attore sorrise. "Quello è permesso. Perché, hai qualcuno a casa che ti aspetta? Quell'Harry?"  
   
"I – immagino." Louis esitò, guardò la sua manager per avere una qualche sorta di guida perché non sapeva ancora cosa fosse autorizzato a dire. Se Harry avrebbe dovuto ancora essere tenuto nascosto.  
"Va bene, l'importante è che non faccia una scenata. Non possiamo avere un fidanzato geloso a rovinare le cose tra noi, giusto?" La star fece l'occhiolino, e Louis mandò giù il nodo che gli si era formato in gola. Che cazzo di storia.  
   
Sollevò gli occhi al cielo invece, e riportò l'attenzione sul contratto abbandonato sulle sue ginocchia.  
   
Non vi era nient'altro che potesse chiedere. Non vi era niente che parlasse di toccare l'attore o baciarlo, o ammettere che avessero una relazione. Si trattava solo di creare qualcosa di cui la gente potesse parlare, e Louis poteva affrontare le chiacchiere.  
   
Non era completamente certo di poter fare i conti con la stampa però. Ai paparazzi era bastato appena annusare una potenziale storia per appostarsi sotto casa sua a dargli la caccia; non aveva mai visto nulla di simile.  
   
"Probabilmente dovrò alloggiare da qualche altra parte, fino a quando le acque non si saranno calmate. Sei disposto a pagare per una camera d'albergo?"  
   
"Dipende. Starò lì con te?" la star gli strizzò l'occhio, e Louis fu sul punto di mandare tutto all'aria solo per quello. Era un fottuto coglione; Louis non riuscì ad immaginare come fosse possibile avere a che fare con lui per un'ora, figurarsi quindici.  
   
"Si, ci si può organizzare." Il manager disse velocemente, come se sapesse che Louis fosse sul punto di scoppiare.  
   
"Qualunque posto con cinque stelle." La manager di Louis si intromise. "Quattro almeno."  
   
Il manager dell'attore strinse la mandibola, e borbottò "Certamente."  
   
"E il servizio in camera deve essere incluso." Aggiunse Louis con un sorrisetto.  
   
Il tipo divenne rosso, tuttavia annuì. "Quindi siamo d'accordo?"  
   
"Quattro appuntamenti con il tuo cliente, mille sterline l'ora. Non sono obbligato a toccarlo o baciarlo o dire che abbiamo una –"  
   
"Non puoi neanche negare."  
   
Louis continuò come se il manager del divo non lo avesse appena interrotto. "Posso essere visto in pubblico con Harry fino a quando non vi è nulla di 'romantico'. E tutto questo sarà solo per due settimane, poi posso tornare alla vita di sempre. È questo che sto accettando."  
   
"E questo è tutto ciò che ti stiamo chiedendo." Disse la star.  
   
"Giusto. Allora passami una penna."  
   
Louis non si rilassò fino a quando il divo e il suo manager non ebbero lasciato la stanza.  
   
Loro presero il contratto dalle mani di Louis, lo misero nella ventiquattrore, ed uscirono con un semplice "Grazie."  
   
"Ti rendi conto che le persone vorranno sapere chi è Harry se tu verrai visto con lui, vero? Dovremmo finalmente dire al mondo di lui, e questo renderà le cose ancora più difficili per entrambi ovunque andrete."  
   
Louis distolse lo sguardo dal soffitto, non si era neppure accorto che lo stava fissando fino a quando lei non aveva parlato, e disse. "Lo so. Cazzo, avrei dovuto farlo?"  
   
"Per la tua carriera, si."  
   
"Già, ma per me? E Harry?"  
   
Quando la donna non rispose, Louis si prese la testa tra le mani e gemette.  
"Che cazzo ho appena fatto?"  
\---  
Quando Louis tornò a casa di Zayn, l'intera gang era seduta sul divano con una birra tra le mani, a guardare una partita di calcio.  
   
Niall fischiò quando Louis entrò nella stanza, e ridacchiò dicendo "Così tu e la grande star del cinema, eh?"  
   
Louis guardò Zayn con un sopracciglio alzato, e l'amico alzò le mani e si giustificò "Me l'ha detto lui. L'ha visto sulla copertina di una rivista venendo qui."  
   
Harry a quel punto ringhiò, e strinse il pugno attorno alla carta che stava tenendo. Louis non ebbe bisogno di chiedere cosa fosse, perché Harry gliela lanciò contro la testa ed uscì infuriato dalla stanza.  
   
Louis gli fu subito dietro, seguendolo dentro lo studio di Zayn fino a quando non si ritrovò spinto contro un muro.  
   
"Lou di Harry." Ringhiò lui, le mani sul petto di Louis a stringere la sua maglietta.  
   
"Harry." Disse piano Louis, come fosse un monito, perché gli parve di assistere al ripetersi dell'ultimo incidente. Quando Harry si era dimostrato geloso di fronte all'incontro con una fan e gli aveva rotto il telefono.  
   
Harry si accigliò, e abbassò la testa nello stesso istante in cui lasciò cadere le mani lungo i fianchi. "Cosa?" piagnucolò. "Chi?"  
   
"Devo essere visto con lui in pubblico qualche volta durante le prossime due settimane. Non è nessuno, ma devo fingere che lo sia."  
   
"Harry non conosce."  
   
“È famoso. Del tipo, nei film. Ehm, in televisione, immagino." Louis aggiunse, perché Harry non aveva mai visto un film e probabilmente non aveva ancora imparato cosa fosse. "E aiuterà Louis a diventare un famoso."  
   
"Harry aiuta Louis a diventare famoso." Mise il broncio, e Louis avvertì l'irrefrenabile desiderio di baciarlo.  
   
"Tu – Lo sto solo usando, Harry. Non userei mai te in quel modo. Mi serve per andare in alcuni posti, Harry. Ci saranno sempre nuovi modelli più giovani e migliori di me e io ho bisogno di fare progressi perché altrimenti la mia carriera andrà in pezzi. Devo impegnarmi di più o fallirò. Non posso essere l'ennesima stella cadente a 23 anni."  
   
"Perché? Venire a casa con Harry."  
   
"Non possiamo, i paparazzi saranno ancora lì. Dovremo rimanere qui stanotte."  
   
Harry scosse la testa, i capelli si agitarono selvaggiamente. "In giungla. Louis e Harry felici lì. Nessun altro. Solo Harry e Lou."  
   
Louis si zittì, perché in quel momento nulla gli parve più giusto di quello scenario. Loro due da soli, con nessun altro. Nessuno a dire a Louis cosa fare, nessuna carriera per Louis di cui doversi preoccupare. Era solo un sogno, però.  
   
"Non sarei capace di sopravvivere là fuori, Harry."  
   
"Harry si prende cura di Lou. Insegna a Lou sopravvivere."  
   
“È impossibile."  
   
"Lou insegnato a Harry sopravvivere qui. Harry fa per Lou. Lou fatto per Harry."  
   
"Io – io non posso, Harry. Sono riuscito a malapena ad affrontare un giorno laggiù. Non sono forte abbastanza."  
   
"Lou forte. Più forte di Harry. È più difficile qui che a casa. Pericoloso."  
   
Louis non sapeva cosa rispondere, così rimase in silenzio. Guardò Harry, il modo in cui i suoi occhi fissavano penetranti quelli di Louis e il modo in cui i suoi pugni si aprivano e chiudevano. Sembrava così a disagio, così spaventato e lontano dal suo ambiente, che Louis lo attirò in un abbraccio.  
   
"Mi prenderò cura di te, va bene? Ci penso io." Mormorò contro il collo di Harry, e guardò il ragazzo annuire.  
   
Avvertì le labbra di Harry sul collo, poi più su lungo il profilo della mascella. Ci fu un altro bacio sulla guancia, e un altro all'angolo della sua bocca, prima che le loro labbra finalmente si incontrassero.  
   
Harry iniziò a tirarsi indietro, e Louis lo seguì, le loro labbra ancora unite. Quello sembrò dare ad Harry il coraggio di spingersi di nuovo in avanti, perché lo fece. E con forza.  
   
Le sue dita affondarono nella schiena di Louis, Louis sentì le sue unghie attraverso la maglietta e sollevò una delle sue mani per afferrare la nuca di Harry e avvicinarlo maggiormente a sé.  
   
Le loro labbra si muovevano le une contro le altre, e ogni volta che si separavano leggermente la lingua di Louis guizzava in avanti, saggiando il sapore della bocca di Harry.  
   
Quest'ultimo mugolò quando sentì i denti di Louis, e aprì di più le labbra per concedergli un accesso maggiore.  
   
Louis intrecciò la lingua a quella di Harry, accarezzandola con la propria mentre Harry muoveva la testa da una parte all'altra, cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile. Cercando di trovare la giusta angolazione per loro due perché si adattassero alla perfezione, nessuna distanza a frapporsi. Cercando di fare in modo che fossero il più possibile un unico essere.  
   
"Lou." Gemette Harry nella sua bocca, e Louis lasciò scivolare una mano dalla sua vita fino al suo fondoschiena, le dita affondate nei suoi jeans. "Sesso adesso."  
   
Louis rise sommessamente a quelle parole, tirandosi indietro per vedere le labbra rosse e piene di Harry e i suoi occhi lucidi di piacere. Per vedere cosa aveva fatto ad Harry. Per immaginare quanto di più avrebbe potuto fargli, perché se Harry appariva così distrutto soltanto dopo essersi baciati allora Louis non vedeva l'ora di vederlo dopo un orgasmo.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare, però, perché Zayn, Liam e Niall erano probabilmente in ascolto per essere certi che Louis fosse al sicuro.  
   
"Dobbiamo aspettare fino a quando non saremo a casa." Mormorò e baciò di nuovo Harry. "Torneremo stanotte per impacchettare un po' di cose." Fu Harry a sporgersi per un bacio stavolta, premendo forte in modo da forzarlo a schiudere le labbra così da poter scivolare tra di esse con la lingua.  
   
Louis tornò a strattonare di nuovo Harry per tenerlo più vicino, premendo una mano contro il suo fondoschiena in modo che i loro fianchi si incontrassero.  
   
Harry gemette, e Louis poté avvertire il motivo.  
   
Il suo uccello era duro, stretto nei jeans, e lui stava disperatamente sfregando il bacino contro quello di Louis in cerca di sollievo.  
   
Louis ridacchiò, e disse "Non ci vuole molto ad eccitarti."  
   
Ma Louis stesso stava diventando duro abbastanza velocemente, fu costretto a realizzare con imbarazzo, perché i lamenti di Harry si facevano più forti e lo sfregare dei suoi fianchi più frenetico.  
   
"Verrai nei tuoi pantaloni, Haz?"  
   
"Non posso. Fa male." Harry gemette. Il che aveva senso, poiché i suoi jeans erano talmente stretti che il suo cazzo poteva spingersi solo contro la cucitura. Louis vi premette il palmo della mano, e Harry piagnucolò di dolore tuttavia mise la sua di mano contro il cavallo di Louis, premendo con forza.  
   
"Fanculo." Louis grugnì, e si inginocchiò. Harry fece per accovacciarsi anche lui, ma Louis borbottò "Fermo."  
   
Poi tirò giù la zip dei pantaloni di Harry, tirando fuori il suo uccello, e Harry emise un verso gutturale.  
   
"Vuoi provare qualcosa di nuovo?" Louis soffiò contro la punta del suo membro, avvolgendo le dita attorno alla base.  
   
"Si." Sospirò l'altro, e di riflesso spinse i fianchi in avanti così che la punta del suo uccello colpisse le labbra di Louis.  
   
Quest'ultimo le schiuse leggermente, concedendogli il permesso di entrare quando la seconda volta spinse i fianchi verso di lui, e Harry si lasciò sfuggire un gemito incerto mentre le sue mani corsero ad afferrare la testa di Louis.  
   
Louis leccò la punta del suo membro, scivolando sulla fessura con il dorso della lingua prima di usare la punta per tracciarne la parte immediatamente al di sotto.  
   
"Lou?" Harry supplicò, le dita che stringevano convulsamente i capelli di Louis.  
   
Louis sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo, allora inglobò l'intera lunghezza finché non sentì Harry colpire il retro della sua gola. Strinse le labbra attorno ad Harry, premette il palmo delle mani sulle sue natiche per farsi leva, e scivolò avanti e indietro più veloce che poté.  
   
"Lou." Harry gemette, ma Louis continuò; continuo a scoparlo con la bocca, malgrado le gambe di Harry stessero tremando e le sue natiche stessero contraendosi sotto le sue mani.  
   
Capì che Harry sarebbe venuto dal gemito che si lasciò sfuggire; era qualcosa di inumano, un mormorio selvaggio e gutturale che proveniva dalle profondità della sua gola. Un brontolio dal suo petto che fece gemere lo stesso Louis mentre l'uomo della giungla veniva nella sua gola.  
   
Louis tenne le mani sulle natiche di Harry fin tanto che questi cavalcava il suo orgasmo con leggeri, disperati affondi, teso e controllato malgrado i suoi gemiti dicessero tutt'altro.  
   
Quando Louis lasciò cadere le braccia, Harry scivolò fuori e si inginocchiò a terra spingendo Louis finché non si fu sdraiato sul pavimento. Strofinò il viso contro il suo petto, strofinò il naso nell'incavo del suo collo e premette piccoli baci al di sotto del suo mento.  
   
"Lou vuole? Harry vuole anche per Lou. Si?" Mormorò il riccio, e Louis voltò la testa con un gemito.  
   
"Si, Lou vuole. Io voglio."  
   
Quindi Harry scivolò più in basso e armeggiò con la sua cerniera. Tirò giù i jeans finché non furono appena sotto il suo sedere, e liberò il membro teso di Louis.  
   
"Come banana?" Harry chiese, mentre ad occhi spalancati valutava le misure considerevoli di Louis.  
   
Quest'ultimo gemette, perché aveva completamente rimosso quella scena. Come apparisse Harry intento a succhiare una banana, come vi avesse fantasticato su sin da quel primo giorno nella giungla. "Esatto." Gemette piano. "Solo, senza denti va bene? Non – ehm, niente morsi d'accordo?"  
   
Harry sbuffò una risata sommessa, e senza avvertimento prese in bocca il cazzo di Louis.  
   
Non ne stuzzicò prima la punta, non scivolò lentamente in basso, lasciò semplicemente che l'intera lunghezza di Louis scorresse contro la sua lingua fino a toccare il retro della sua gola. Fino a che le labbra umide di Harry non furono strette attorno alla base dell'asta.  
   
"Merda." Louis ringhiò, completamente estasiato dalla vista di Harry. I suoi occhi erano lucidi, le pupille dilatate, accese dal desiderio ardente, le narici aperte e le sue labbra erano ancora piene.  
   
A quel punto Harry iniziò a muoversi su e giù, per poi fermarsi con solo la punta del pene di Louis tra le labbra.  
   
E Louis la sentì, come la lingua di Harry cominciò a torturare la fessura del suo uccello, e all'improvviso non poté più guardare. Serrò le palpebre, cercando disperatamente di ritardare l'orgasmo imminente.  
   
Harry gemette nel sentire il sapore di Louis, allontanando le labbra da lui per leccare una goccia perlacea di liquido con la punta della lingua.  
   
Poi iniziò a dimenarsi contro la sua gamba, emettendo piccoli sbuffi di fiato contro il membro turgido di Louis che avvertì freddo e caldo in una sola volta.  
   
E fu sul punto di pregare Harry perché tornasse con la bocca su di lui, ma l'uomo della giungla non ne ebbe bisogno. Afferrò con forza i fianchi di Louis, affondando dolorosamente le dita nella sua carne, e riportò le labbra attorno al suo uccello per scivolare a fondo lungo l'asta.  
   
Più freneticamente Harry muoveva i fianchi, più disattenta diventava la sua bocca.  
   
La sua bocca era ancora stretta, ma stava diventando sempre più bagnata, e veloce, e talmente imprevedibile che l'orgasmo di Louis montò in lui praticamente all'improvviso.  
   
Lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro, contro il pavimento, le dita strette in piccoli pugni, e gridò "Harry" con forza senza pensare ai suoi amici in ascolto nell'altra stanza.  
   
Quando anche Harry venne, notò la striscia umida sul tessuto dei suoi jeans proprio dove lui si era strofinato con tanta urgenza.  
   
"Ops." Disse quest'ultimo, sorridendo a Louis con le sue labbra rosse e tumide.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis gli rispose con un grosso sorriso, che si trasformò in una risata quando Harry iniziò a posare piccoli baci sulla sua bocca.  
   
Qualcosa picchiò contro la porta, e poi si sentì la voce di Niall urlare "Significa che avete finito?"  
   
"Cazzo." Louis ripeté, solo che stavolta uscì fuori come un lamento imbarazzato. Maledetto Niall. Non poteva fare finta di non aver sentito nulla proprio come Zayn e Liam?  
   
"Si!" Gridò Harry, poi si alzò di scatto per aprire la porta.  
   
"Cristo, amico, mettilo via." Niall ridacchiò, e Harry annuì sistemandosi i pantaloni. Louis, d'altro canto, arrancò sul pavimento per tirarsi su i jeans prima che Niall potesse notarlo.  
   
"Che vuoi?" Louis brontolò, cercando di asciugarsi il sudore che poteva sentire sulla propria fronte, sperando che il rosso di cui l'imbarazzo aveva tinto la sua pelle svanisse allo stesso modo.  
   
"Niente, a dire il vero. Il gioco stava diventando noioso senza Harry." Disse Niall, passando un braccio attorno alle spalle del suddetto. "Vuoi prendere in prestito un paio di pantaloni di Zayn?" aggiunse, puntando verso la macchia di sperma sui jeans di Louis con la mano libera.  
   
Louis si accigliò per un momento, poi mormorò "Già, vado a cercarne un paio."  
   
Si affrettò nella stanza di Zayn mentre Niall conduceva nuovamente Harry nel salotto, afferrando un paio di pantaloni della tuta perché i jeans di Zayn avevano troppi fori per i suoi gusti. Appallottolò poi i suoi jeans e li infilò in una busta di plastica trovata sul pavimento della camera da letto dell'amico.  
   
Quando raggiunse di nuovo i suoi amici, erano tutti silenziosi e un po' rossi. Zayn e Liam perché erano certamente in imbarazzo, e Niall perché qualcosa di affascinante stava succedendo in tv e le sue gote erano sempre un po' rosee in ogni caso.  
   
"Allora." Louis ruppe il silenzio, e i suoi amici si voltarono verso di lui. "Io ed Harry staremo in una stanza d'hotel per qualche giorno, regalo della star del cinema, ma avrò bisogno di qualche cosa. Non posso andare nel mio appartamento adesso, quindi magari potreste farlo voi per me?"  
   
Niall ghignò. "Certamente, andrò io."  
   
"Fanculo no, non andrai di certo da solo!" Louis proruppe, perché sapeva bene che Niall avrebbe preso soltanto il lubrificante e i preservativi e la collezione di fasce per capelli di Harry.  
   
"Andrò io." Si offrì Liam. Di lui Louis poteva fidarsi, così annuì.  
   
"Prendi solo l'essenziale, ma ci sono dei documenti nel cassetto superiore del comodino di Harry. Assicurati di prendere anche quelli, d'accordo?"  
   
"I diari dei genitori di Harry?" Zayn domandò, e Louis annuì.  
   
"Il segreto di Harry verrà fuori presto. Penso sia arrivato il momento di indagare a fondo in cerca di risposte prima che lo faccia qualcun altro."

 

   
Ovviamente Niall non prese l'essenziale.  
   
"Questo è il mio contributo ai bagagli." Niall sghignazzò mentre tirava fuori il costume da scimmia dalla valigia che Liam aveva preparato.  
   
Harry immediatamente l'afferrò, stringendosela forte al petto ed emettendo piccoli suoni incomprensibili, prima di spingerla verso Louis. "Su." Impose.  
   
"Neanche per sogno." Louis rise.  
   
Harry non rise. Sollevò le sopracciglia, e agitò il costume davanti al viso di Louis. "Su."  
   
"Si Louis, dai!" Sbuffò Niall.  
   
"Ma credevo che stessimo uscendo."  
   
"Si, ma staremo qui ancora per un po' per dare un'occhiata ai diari. E bere, ovviamente."  
   
Louis prese la tuta dalle mani di Harry. Era per ridere in fondo, pensò. Inoltre, il modo in cui il viso di Harry si accese quando si strinse addosso il costume era un motivo in più per indossarla.  
   
Quindi si spogliò dei pantaloni sportivi di Zayn ed entrò nella tuta, infilò le braccia e tirò su la zip.  
   
Harry scoppiò a ridere, il che fece ghignare Louis, il quale si tirò il cappuccio con le orecchie da scimmia sulla testa.  
   
"Uuuh." Disse, e Harry gli saltò addosso, gettandogli le braccia al collo per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
   
"Cazzo, è fantastico." Niall rise.  
   
"Sei piuttosto affascinante." Aggiunse Zayn con un sorriso sghembo. "Dovresti indossarlo per andare al pub."  
   
"Fanculo." Louis bofonchiò, spingendo via Zayn con la mano che riuscì a tirare fuori dal punto in cui era stretta, tra il suo petto e quello di Harry. "Beviamo le birre o cosa?"  
   
"Le prendo io!" Niall esultò, proprio mentre Liam diceva "Pensavo che avremmo dato un'occhiata ai diari."  
   
"Faremo entrambe le cose. Li hai presi, vero?"  
   
"Si, ho dovuto cercarli però. Non avevi specificato che fossero in una borsa." Liam aggiunse, rovistando nella valigia aperta di Louis e tirando fuori la borsa di pelle che Louis aveva trovato nella casa sull'albero.  
   
"Me ne sono dimenticato." Louis rispose con sincerità, perché non aveva neppure guardato i documenti e i fogli prima di infilarli in un cassetto il primo giorno in cui erano tornati dalla giungla.  
   
Prese la cartella dalle mani tese di Liam, e la portò al tavolo di Zayn. Gli altri si unirono a lui, Niall soltanto dopo aver tirato fuori dal frigo una confezione di birre da sei, e osservarono Louis estrarre dal fodero di pelle il suo contenuto.  
   
Rimasero tutti a fissare la pila di fogli per un momento, Louis alzò lo sguardo per osservare le reazioni dei suoi amici.  
   
Le dita di Liam tamburellavano sulla superficie del tavolo, gli occhi fissi sul diario lì accanto. La testa di Zayn si sporse in avanti, cercando di trovare una migliore visuale degli schizzi a matita che spuntavano da sotto il diario senza però allungare la mano per avvicinarli a sé. Niall appariva tanto a disagio quanto Louis, gli angoli della bocca rivolti verso il basso, gli occhi guardavano tutto tranne gli oggetti disposti sul tavolo davanti a lui.  
   
"Beh, passami una birra allora." Louis disse, fornendo al biondo una scusa per fare altro e contemporaneamente stemperando la tensione nella stanza.  
   
Niall sorrise, e ruppe la plastica che teneva ferme insieme le bottiglie. Mentre passava le birre agli amici, domandò "Quindi da dove cominciamo?"  
   
"Zayn dovrebbe prendere gli schizzi per ovvie ragioni, e io e Liam prenderemo un diario ciascuno. Tu vuoi fare compagnia ad Harry o qualcosa del genere? Guardare la tv per un po' magari?"  
   
"Certo, d'accordo." Niall rispose, e non avrebbe potuto allontanarsi dal tavolo più in fretta.  
   
Quando Louis tornò a rivolgersi ai suoi amici, loro già avevano i fogli tra le mani, leggicchiavano. Come se fossero disperati di leggerli ma stessero aspettando il suo permesso.  
   
Louis prese un lungo sorso di birra mentre con l'altra mano afferrava il secondo diario.  
   
Cercò di ignorare la morsa che gli strinse lo stomaco mentre voltava la prima pagina ed iniziava a leggere.  
   
La prima pagina era datata 7 Gennaio, 1996.  
   
Raccontava della loro casa in città, di come mancasse loro e volessero farvi ritorno, ma non potevano perché ormai vicini. Ma non diceva cosa stessero facendo, e perché, così Louis scorse velocemente il resto della pagina, prima di voltarla e fare lo stesso con la successiva.  
   
Nulla gli saltò all'occhio. Non vi erano riferimenti ad Harry, o al motivo per il quale si trovassero lì, soltanto cosa stavano osservando e cosa mancava loro.  
   
Da quanto poté leggere, a Louis sembrò chiaro che i diari erano stati scritti dal padre di Harry. L'autore faceva infatti riferimento ad una moglie, parlava della sua intelligenza e della sua bellezza. Era dolce, ma anche incredibilmente triste, perché una parte di Louis era convinta che quelle persone non fossero più in vita.  
   
Al 23 Gennaio vi era un indizio sul motivo per il quale si trovassero nella giungla. Si faceva riferimento a dei gorilla, al loro habitat. Era scritto di come interagissero con sua moglie. Di come ella credesse di non piacere loro, e di come gli animali stessero diventando sempre più ostili nei loro confronti.  
   
Al primo di Febbraio, finalmente Louis trovò un riferimento ad Harry.  
   
Ha due giorni oggi. Lei vuole andare a casa. Non pensa che questo sia il luogo adatto al bambino, o adatto a noi che siamo tutto ciò che ha. Ha minacciato di nuovo di andarsene, ma non lo farà. Siamo così vicini a loro. Pensano a lui come un loro simile. Riesco a capirlo dal modo in cui lo guardano. Da come lo tengono tra le braccia tanto delicatamente. Da come reagiscono alla sua risata. Non lo vedono come un umano, ma come un'altra scimmia. Lei è preoccupata per la femmina più grande. Dice che sta diventando sempre più difficile portarglielo via. Che lo tiene sempre più vicino e più stretto a sé. Si sta solo comportando da madre gelosa e troppo apprensiva.  
   
"Liam?" Louis chiamò, e seppe che il suo amico l'aveva udito solo dal "Cosa?" con cui Liam rispose; i suoi occhi erano ancora fissi sulla pagina. "Nei tuoi diari viene menzionato Harry?"  
   
"Si, un sacco. La sua nascita è descritta piuttosto accuratamente nella prima pagina."  
   
Quello spinse Louis a volgere lo sguardo altrove. "Cosa?"  
   
“È così che inizia. Con la nascita di Harry."  
   
"C'è scritto il suo vero nome?"  
   
"Non lo chiamavano mai per nome." Liam corrugò la fronte. "O se lo facevano, qui non ne fa parola. Il papà di Harry lo chiama solo 'Lui'."  
   
"Spiega cosa stavano facendo nella giungla?"  
   
"Erano due Zoologi che si sono incontrati a Manchester. Qui diventa un po' sdolcinato, descrive di come si sono innamorati in una delle note d'autore. Il loro quarto anniversario di matrimonio, in realtà. Avevano legato per via del loro interesse in comune verso questo gorilla, Koko, che conosceva il linguaggio dei segni e altre cose, e avevano questo sogno di trasferirsi nella giungla per scoprire se avrebbero potuto insegnare ad un gorilla le stesse cose ma nel suo habitat. Sapevano che sarebbe stata una lunga prova, ma fecero il passo dopo essersi sposati da circa un anno. Scoprirono che lei era incinta non molto tempo dopo."  
   
"Cazzo." Louis borbottò. "Tu che mi dici, Zayn?"  
   
"Non c'era niente nei disegni, quindi ho dato un'occhiata ai fogli sparsi. Riguardano tutti giorni a caso dopo il giugno del 1996, ho cercato di metterli in ordine."  
   
"Non sono più sicuro di volerlo fare." Louis ammise, e sia Liam che Zayn corrugarono la fronte.  
   
"Cosa c'è nei tuoi diari?"  
   
"Più o meno le stesse cose, ma sta diventando un po' strano. Del tipo, tra la mamma di Harry e i gorilla. Credo che qualcosa stia per accadere presto e io non – io ho paura di leggerlo."  
   
"Vuoi che lo faccia io?" Zayn chiese, e Louis accettò.  
   
Passò il diario al suo amico che lesse da dove Louis aveva lasciato, gli occhi che velocemente scorrevano la pagina prima di voltarla e leggere in seguito.  
   
Louis prese le pagine sparse che Zayn aveva ordinato, lesse soltanto una riga prima di lasciarle cadere di nuovo sul tavolo.  
   
Ancora non riusciamo a trovarlo. Lei pensa che sia tempo di tornare a casa.  
   
"Cazzo." Zayn trattenne il fiato, e Louis lo guardò, vide che era impallidito. "Loro l'hanno preso. I gorilla hanno preso Harry."  
   
E Louis cercò di respirare profondamente, perché non si sarebbe mai aspettato nulla del genere. Sarebbe dovuto essere un sollievo sapere che quasi certamente i genitori di Harry erano ancora vivi, ma la notizia lo fece tremare fin nelle ossa e mise il suo stomaco sotto sopra. In che modo avrebbe potuto comunicare ad Harry le novità?  
____________________________________________

Ho postato tre capitoli di fila perché mi ero completamente dimenticata di aggiornare EFP! Quindi ho recuperato subito postando anche il capitolo di questa settimana!   
Vi lascio il calendario nuovo di uscita dei capitoli, dicendovi che io sto a buon punto per finire di tradurre il capitolo 8! La pausa della prossima settimana è certa, mentre le altre due dipendono dai miei esami e da quanto riuscirò ad andare avanti nella traduzione!   
  
01.06   
**PAUSA**  
08.06 capitolo 5  
15.06   
**PAUSA**  
22.06 capitolo 6  
29.06 capitolo 7  
06.07   
**PAUSA**  
13.07 capitolo 8  
20.07 capitolo 9  
27.07 capitolo 10  
03.08 capitolo 11 FINE

Marica x   
  
 


	5. Harry Of The City 3

"Che cosa vuoi fare?" Liam chiese. "Vuoi fermarti o continuare a leggere?"  
   
"Fermiamoci." Louis rispose, più velocemente del solito. "Non ho più voglia di leggere per stasera." Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, premendo il palmo delle mani sugli occhi chiusi. “È stata una giornata fottutamente lunga. Voglio solo non pensare a nulla per almeno cinque secondi."  
   
Ci fu un grido da parte di Niall a cui seguì la risata fragorosa di Harry, che catturò l'attenzione di tutti quelli seduti al tavolo da pranzo.  
   
"Voglio solo divertirmi stasera, va bene? Non stavamo per andare al pub?" Domandò Louis, afferrando la sua birra. "Andiamo."  
   
Zayn osservò l'amico mandare giù un lungo sorso prima di dire "Ma questo era prima che iniziassimo a leggere questi diari. Non vuoi parlare con Harry? Dirgli quello che abbiamo scoperto?"  
   
Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono e scosse la testa. "Non stasera. Io devo – devo riflettere sulla maniera migliore per farlo."  
   
La mascella di Zayn si strinse, ma non aggiunse altro; annuì soltanto e prese un sorso dalla sua bottiglia.  
   
"Quindi andremo semplicemente al pub con Niall ed Harry a guardare la partita?" Chiese Liam, osservando meditabondo i due amici.  
   
"Esattamente. Allora, quando saremo sufficientemente sbronzi, andremo al tuo locale."

 

   
Louis non stava apprezzando niente. Né il bere né il guardare la televisione e neanche il modo in cui il sedere di Harry stava rimbalzando sulle sue cosce mentre il gioco si stava facendo più eccitante sullo schermo.  
   
Erano successe così tante cose. Troppe. E nel momento peggiore.  
   
Louis non avrebbe dovuto firmare quel contratto. Era stata una cosa stupida ed egoista da fare.  
   
Avrebbe dovuto leggere quei diari non appena ne aveva avuta l'occasione invece che metterli da parte come aveva fatto. O, ancora meglio, avrebbe dovuto consegnarli all'Università così loro avrebbero indagato al suo posto. Sarebbero stati loro a dover decidere se cercare i genitori di Harry o aspettare che la notizia trapelasse e qualcuno si facesse vivo per lui.  
   
L'alcol non stava offuscando la sua mente come aveva sperato. Louis stava cercando di fuggire dai suoi pensieri almeno per quella notte, invece essi stavano diventando più rumorosi; più insistenti. Anziché apprezzare la compagnia di Harry e dei suoi amici, avrebbe soltanto voluto scappare da ognuno di loro. Gli rivolgevano sorrisi che avrebbero dovuto essere rassicuranti, invece non facevano che metterlo a disagio. Stavano cercando di distrarlo con domande vaghe e argomenti stupidi ma semplicemente lui non aveva voglia di ascoltare. Non aveva proprio voglia di parlare. Desiderava solo starsene lì seduto a rimuginare per qualche secondo. Lasciare la sua mente vagare a suo piacimento. Il che era una sensazione frustrante, perché sapeva bene che se avesse lasciato andare i pensieri a briglia sciolta essi sarebbero tornati ad Harry e ad i suoi genitori improvvisamente ritrovati.  
   
"Era così dannatamente vicino." Niall si lamentò, silenziando il televisore così da non essere costretti a sentire la squadra avversaria gongolare per la vittoria. "Se ci avessero concesso ancora qualche minuto di orologio avremmo vinto, ne sono certo."  
   
"Quindi che si fa adesso?" domandò Liam, togliendo il telecomando a Niall e spegnendo del tutto la TV. "Hai ancora voglia di uscire per una pinta, Lou?"  
   
"Si." Brontolò quest'ultimo in risposta, anche se ciò che voleva davvero fare era dormire.  
   
"Harry?" Liam chiese. "A te va di uscire?"  
   
Harry fece sì con la testa nella maniera più entusiasta che gli riuscì, poi fece scivolare la mano in quella di Louis prima di alzarsi dal divano. "Lou scimmia." Ridacchiò, e Louis si guardò abbassando il capo.  
   
Stava ancora indossando la maledetta tuta da scimmia. Il fatto è, che non gli importava neanche. Quindi sollevò le spalle e si avviò verso la porta.  
   
"Ehm, Louis? Che stai facendo?" indagò Niall.  
   
Louis alzò di nuovo le spalle. "Uscendo."  
   
"Con quella?"  
   
"Certo."  
   
"Stai per, tipo, avere un crollo nervoso o –" Niall fu zittito da una forte gomitata nelle costole da parte di Zayn.  
   
"Sta bene. È divertente, no? Sarà divertente." Zayn disse con un sorriso tirato.  
   
Louis guardò Liam, la cui bocca era aperta come se fosse sul punto di dire qualcosa, e gli rivolse un'occhiataccia finché non la chiuse nuovamente. Non gli importava che fossero preoccupati per lui, non aveva bisogno di conoscerne il motivo. Avrebbero soltanto affermato ciò che era ovvio, d'altronde; quanto strano fosse che Louis uscisse di casa infischiandosene di non apparire perfetto.  
   
Aveva la barba cresciuta di due giorni, non aveva messo alcun prodotto nei capelli quella mattina così ora somigliavano ad un ammasso incasinato, e sentiva la pelle appiccicosa per essere andato di corsa tutto il giorno. Ma al diavolo. Non gli importava un fico secco della sua immagine, e la sensazione era davvero liberatoria.  
   
Soprattutto perché aveva Harry stretto al suo fianco, sorridente come non mai, genuinamente felice di ciò che Louis stava indossando.  
   
Ignorò il modo in cui i suoi amici lo stavano guardando mentre indossava le sue Vans abbandonate accanto alla porta, e fece loro un cenno così che si riscuotessero e si preparassero.  
   
"Suppongo che – usciremo tutti così?" Zayn chiese dubbioso, e c'era da aspettarselo. Somigliava a Louis per quanto riguardava la cura dell'aspetto esteriore. Il fatto è che Zayn però era perfetto in ogni caso, che ci provasse o meno, solo che non lo sapeva e trascorreva un inutile quantitativo di tempo ad acconciarsi i capelli e a scegliere tra dei jeans che erano tutti uguali, una volta Louis lo aveva persino sorpreso a pettinarsi le ciglia. Tuttavia non avevano mai affrontato la questione.  
   
"Già, credo di si." Liam sollevò le spalle. "Andremo nel locale in fondo alla strada, no? È una bettola la maggior parte del tempo, quindi suppongo che per noi vada bene."  
   
Zayn sorrise a quella battuta, non fu difficile, e annuì. "Si, ci sarà da divertirsi."

 

   
Louis aveva trascorso in quel posto abbastanza tempo da passare inosservato. Era un piccolo pub, pullulante di vecchietti di giorno, e punto di ritrovo di giovani studenti durante la notte. Erano amici di molti di loro, avevano chiacchierato con ognuno di loro almeno una volta, quindi Louis non si aspettava di venire infastidito. Pensò di poter trascorrere la serata con tranquillità, al solito; bere una pinta o quattro, giocare un po' a biliardo con Niall, ballare a ritmo della musica rock del locale.  
   
Eccetto che, ovviamente i giornali pubblicati durante il giorno resero la sua serata molto meno spassosa.  
   
Non è che fu molestato, non vi furono telefoni agitati di fronte al suo viso o gente ad urlargli addosso da una parte all'altra del locale per avere informazioni, ma notò molti sguardi indagatori. Vide persone fargli foto senza il suo permesso, e quando grugnì a bassa voce minacciando di sfasciare i loro telefoni, Liam gli strinse la spalla.  
   
"Indossi un costume da scimmia amico."  
   
"Presumo di si." Mormorò, e si voltò verso il bar per afferrare la sua birra fra quelle disposte sul bancone che Niall stava già pagando.  
   
"Sediamoci qui." Propose Zayn, facendo un cenno verso un piccolo tavolo in rialzo con sparpagliati attorno degli sgabelli, gocce di birra e briciole di patatine sulla superficie di legno. Non era il massimo, ma era l'unico con abbastanza posti a sedere.  
   
"Prendo uno strofinaccio." Borbottò Niall, e si affrettò di nuovo verso il bar.  
   
Louis osservò Harry guardare se stesso, l'ambiente e le persone attorno e i decori sui muri. Sorrideva, il che bastava a tranquillizzare Louis.  
   
"Scusa, amico." Qualcuno disse, battendo sulla sua spalla finché non si voltò per trovarsi faccia a faccia con uno sconosciuto. Era qualcuno che non riconobbe, un ragazzo che sembrava appena uscito da scuola. Louis non sarebbe stato sorpreso di scoprire che fosse minorenne. "Ti ho visto su molti giornali oggi, e mi chiedevo se potessimo fare una foto assieme."  
   
"Sai almeno come mi chiamo?" Louis abbaiò, e il ragazzo arrossì.  
   
"Io – ehm, beh, no. Ma, voglio dire –"  
   
"Allora no, non puoi avere la tua fottuta foto. Sto cercando di passare una bella serata, amico," Sputò. "E le persone come te me la stanno rovinando quindi se potessi gentilmente toglierti dalle palle sarebbe fantastico."  
   
Il ragazzino si scusò allontanandosi, e Louis sapeva che più tardi si sarebbe sentito in colpa ma in quel momento non gliene importava assolutamente niente. Era stanco di sentirsi usato.  
   
Poteva avvertire su di sé le occhiate dei suoi amici, ma ancora una volta fu grato del fatto che non stessero dando voce ai loro pensieri. Sollevò il proprio bicchiere, e sorrise quando anche gli altri fecero lo stesso, e tutti presero un lungo sorso di birra nello stesso momento.  
   
Harry emise un verso contrariato, ma mandò giù il liquido tutto in una volta. "Bleah." Esclamò, e Louis ridacchiò.  
   
"Allora." Iniziò Liam quando misero giù i bicchieri. "Hai imparato qualcosa di nuovo all'Università oggi Harry?"  
   
"Mamma e Papà ma no sesso con Lou."  
   
Liam si accigliò. "Cosa?"  
   
"Gli hanno fatto educazione sessuale e gli hanno detto come si fanno i bambini." Louis spiegò, e poi brontolò perché Niall stava ridendo divertito.  
   
"Vuoi sapere come fare sesso con Lou?" Chiese il coglione. Harry annuì e Niall aprì la bocca per continuare ma Louis batté il pugno sul tavolo e il biondo si zittì.  
   
Poi disse "Glielo dirò più tardi."  
   
Ed Harry annuì e aggiunse "Con banane."  
   
Il che fece crollare Niall del tutto. Iniziò a ridere fino a diventare rosso, tenendosi la pancia e muovendosi avanti e indietro così forte che persino Louis pensò che lo sgabello sarebbe scivolato via da sotto il suo sedere.  
   
Liam allungò il braccio per fermare Niall, e Louis disse "Non è così divertente" malgrado un sorriso si allargasse sul suo stesso volto. Per quanto fastidioso fosse Niall, qualche volta Louis non poteva fare a meno di volergli fottutamente bene. L'amico aveva la capacità di farlo sorridere anche nei momenti peggiori, e lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno così. Tanto quanto aveva bisogno di Liam che lo tenesse sotto controllo, e di Zayn che fosse lì per lui.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis bofonchiò. "Sono ubriaco e depresso."  
   
E Liam sorrise. "Te ne sei accorto solo ora?"  
   
Il fatto è che quando Louis si ubriacava, diventava estremamente felice o esageratamente triste e non c'era via di mezzo.  
   
"Non sarò melanconicamente ubriaco. Sono uscito per passare una bella serata, e questo è ciò che farò. Chi vuole ballare con me?"  
   
Liam sollevò immediatamente la sua birra e si mostrò più disinteressato che poté, mentre Zayn scosse la testa per dire apertamente di no. Harry sbatté semplicemente le palpebre, quindi rimaneva Niall.  
   
Louis afferrò la sua mano e lo trascinò nella zona accanto ai bagni che si trasformava in pista da ballo quando si faceva tardi e tutti erano sufficientemente ubriachi. Non erano neanche le 10 però, quindi gli speakers proponevano ancora canzoni piuttosto lente e c'era un gruppo di persone intento a chiacchierare.  
   
Louis era abbastanza ubriaco da ignorarli, e a Niall non importava abbastanza di qualcosa da esserne disturbato.  
   
Iniziarono quindi ad muoversi a ritmo della canzone dei Pearl Jam sui bambini perduti, Niall con la sua pinta stretta tra le mani e Louis scuotendo i fianchi in modo che la sua coda ondeggiasse. Era abbastanza divertente, possedere una coda. Si sentiva anche un po' sexy con quella. Come se averla attaccata lì attirasse ancora di più l'attenzione sul suo sedere. Gli piaceva.  
   
Quando avvertì delle mani sui fianchi, però, sussultò e schiaffeggiò via le suddette mani, voltandosi per farsi risentire da chiunque fosse. Ma la rabbia scivolò via dal suo viso perché si trattava solamente di Harry.  
   
"Cosa?" domandò quest'ultimo, e Louis sorrise e posò le mani sulle spalle del ragazzo.  
   
"Stiamo ballando. Vedi?"  
   
Louis si mosse ancora, ed Harry lo imitò, addirittura ponendo le sue mani sulle spalle di Louis. Quest'ultimo sorrise, e spostò le sue mani dalle spalle ai fianchi di Harry. "Lascia le tue lì." Mormorò, e quando Harry annuì aggiunse "Ma puoi avvicinarti un po' se vuoi."  
   
Louis sorrise nel vedere Harry fare un passo in avanti, e avvolse le sue braccia più strette attorno a lui finché le sue mani non si incontrarono, ferme sul fondoschiena di Harry.  
   
E ondeggiarono assieme. I piedi ben saldi al suolo, spostando semplicemente il peso da una parte all'altra. Louis si sentì come al primo ballo delle elementari, forse anche per via del costume da scimmia.  
   
La musica cambiò in qualcosa di altrettanto fuori moda ma più allegro. In maniera naturale Harry iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, e Louis ondeggiò con lui. Si avvicinò, finché i loro petti premettero l'uno contro l'altro e il suo naso si strinse nell'incavo della spalla di Harry.  
   
Fu allora che avvertì una presa ferrea attorno al suo bicipite, e si voltò per vedere uno Zayn accigliato.  
   
"Non puoi comportarti così in pubblico, ricordi? Il contratto?"  
   
Louis sospirò e si tirò indietro, così che fossero solo le sue mani a toccare Harry.  
   
"Con – tratto?" Harry chiese, e Louis annuì.  
   
"L'accordo che ho fatto con la star del cinema, non posso comportarmi in maniera romantica con nessuno tranne lui in pubblico. Del tipo che non posso toccarti così tanto dove le persone possono vedere."  
   
"Andare a casa per toccare Harry?"  
   
Louis ridacchiò, e fece cenno di si con la testa. "Si, andiamo a casa. Non sarei neanche dovuto uscire stasera in ogni caso."  
   
Non aveva ancora avuto notizie del manager dell'attore, così pensò che non avessero ancora trovato una camera d'albergo. Zayn aveva già offerto loro di rimanere, quindi Louis decise di approfittarne.  
   
Quando disse che lui e Harry stavano per andare via, i suoi tre amici si alzarono dagli sgabelli immediatamente.  
   
"No." Louis disse fermamente. "Voi ragazzi dovreste restare, è venerdì sera e avevate comunque deciso di uscire. Ci vediamo domattina."  
   
"D'accordo. Chiamami se hai bisogno che torni a casa e lo farò, va bene?" Zayn disse con le sopracciglia aggrottate, e Louis sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Amico, non sono così sbronzo quindi non preoccuparti. È solo che non è esattamente divertente essere al centro dell'attenzione e non poter fare quello che voglio."  
   
"Va bene." Zayn annuì incerto, così Louis gli batté sulla spalla e salutò il resto del gruppo prima di prendere per mano Harry e uscire.

 

   
Zayn viveva da solo in un appartamento con due camere, che aveva condiviso con numerosi coinquilini. I suoi genitori possedevano il posto, e lui aveva tempo fino a quando non si fosse laureato per trovare un appartamento tutto suo, perché poi sarebbe stato il turno di sua sorella di abitare lì. Il patto era che Zayn sarebbe potuto rimanere, pagando però di tasca sua le bollette e il cibo e tenendo il posto pulito. Se avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto affittare la seconda camera e usare quel denaro per pagare tutto, ma era difficile per lui trovare qualcuno che gli andasse a genio, così aveva invece trovato un lavoro e usava la stanza per sistemare le sue opere.  
   
C'era ancora un letto lì, ma era coperto di tele e poster arrotolati e una scatola di colori per dipingere.  
   
Louis osservò il disordine per un attimo, poi si rimboccò le maniche del suo costume.  
   
Tolse tutto dal letto con l'aiuto di Harry, addossando le tele contro il muro e sistemando il resto sulla scrivania, poi prese le lenzuola dall'armadio della biancheria, insieme a degli asciugamani.  
   
Fecero insieme una doccia veloce, con Harry che per una volta tenne le mani a posto, e indossarono dei pantaloni di tuta puliti. Louis mostrò ad Harry come sistemare le lenzuola sopra il materasso, e lo aiutò a stendere infine il piumone, e quando ebbero terminato si lasciarono cadere sul letto appena fatto.  
   
Non si erano neanche infilati ancora sotto le lenzuola quando le dita di Harry trovarono lo stomaco di Louis. "Lou dice Harry come fare sesso adesso?"  
   
Louis si girò su un fianco per guardarlo in faccia, poi grugnì perché aveva dimenticato la luce accesa e avrebbe dovuto lasciare il confortevole letto per andare a spegnerla.  
   
Quando collassò sul letto per la seconda volta, si accoccolò al fianco di Harry e nascose il viso contro il suo petto. "Non stasera, Harry."  
   
"Perché?" Sussurrò, disegnando ghirigori sul petto di Louis con dita lunghe e veloci.  
   
"Perché sono stanco. Voglio dormire, va bene?"  
   
"Ma Lou detto."  
   
"Ma Lou non vuole adesso. Se qualcuno cambia idea riguardo il sesso, non puoi discutere con lui, d'accordo?"  
   
Harry mise il broncio, ma annuì. "D'accordo. Domani?"  
   
Louis rimase con gli occhi chiusi, e mormorò "Penso di si. Dormiamo."  
   
"Va bene." Sentì Harry asserire, e sentì il brontolio nel suo petto contro la guancia. Lo sentì di nuovo quando Harry chiese "Lou?"  
   
"Mmm."  
   
"Harry no bambino."  
   
"Lo so." Louis mugugnò.  
   
"Harry qualche volta sa. Cose. Io no bambino."  
   
E lo disse con una tale tristezza che Louis si sforzò di aprire gli occhi. "Lo so questo Harry."  
   
"Harry vuole imparare. Ma non vuole – Se non sa, non vuole sentirsi – stupido."  
   
"Ti senti così qualche volta?"  
   
Harry annuì, e Louis fece scivolare una mano tra le sue quando disse "Sentire piccolo quando Lou parla come genitore. Non piace."  
   
"Cazzo. Non immaginavo lo stessi facendo, mi dispiace tanto, Harry. Davvero."  
   
Harry fece nuovamente cenno di sì, e tirò Louis più vicino. "Harry sa che se uno non vuole, allora non fa. Lou non ha bisogno di dirlo. Lou no sesso con Harry, Harry no sesso con Lou. Solo coccole adesso. Dormire."  
   
Louis annuì contro il petto di Harry, e mormorò "buonanotte" contro la sua pelle, perché temeva che se avesse detto qualcosa di più si sarebbe commosso.  
   
Semplicemente non si era reso conto di aver trattato Harry con superiorità; di averlo fatto sentire stupido. Era difficile ricordare qualche volta, di fronte all'innocenza e all'ingenuità di Harry, che in realtà lui fosse un uomo adulto. Harry aveva un cervello pienamente funzionante; era capace di fare le sue scelte e avere le sue opinioni. E si, aveva bisogno di aiuto con delle cose basilari, come farsi il nodo alle scarpe e prepararsi un panino, ma solamente perché non lo aveva mai fatto prima. Una volta imparate, era capacissimo di fare le sue cose da solo.  
   
Louis doveva fare un passo indietro rispetto al ruolo di insegnante, e iniziare a comportarsi come un amico, specialmente se entrambi desideravano di più l'uno dall'altro.  
   
Persino il sesso era stato una lezione; era servito a mostrare ad Harry cosa avrebbe potuto farlo sentire bene o cosa avrebbe potuto far sentire bene Louis invece di cosa avrebbe potuto far sentire bene entrambi, assieme. Avrebbe dovuto essere una lezione per tutti e due, per tentativi ed errori, non con Louis nella parte dell'esperto e di Harry in quella di appassionato studente, perché in quel modo Louis si sarebbe posto in una posizione di potere e non era giusto. Non quando Harry non aveva modo di fare confronti.  
   
"Harry?" Louis chiese, premendo leggermente le nocche contro il fianco del ragazzo sdraiato.  
   
"Mmm?" Si udì un brontolio nel suo petto.  
   
"Vuoi fare sesso con me?"  
   
"Si, moltissimo." Harry borbottò.  
   
"Ma perché?"  
   
"Sentire bene."  
   
"Ma è sesso, chiunque può farti sentire bene."  
   
Harry aprì gli occhi e osservò Louis per qualche secondo prima di rispondere. "Quando Lou mi tocca, io sento come farfalle che solleticano qui." Posò la mano su quella di Louis, ancora poggiata sopra i suoi pettorali, e sorrise. "Quando Lou bacia Harry, me sente farfalle che solleticano dappertutto."  
   
Una risata sgorgò dalle labbra di Louis. "Sei dolce, lo sai?"  
   
Anche Harry sorrise, e per la terza volta quella sera strinse Louis contro il suo petto, lasciando la mano tra i suoi capelli. "Lou vuole sesso con Harry perché?"  
   
"Perché sei bello, ma non credo che stiamo parlando di sesso adesso, vero?" Lui rise. Nel punto in cui il respiro di Louis lo sfiorò, sul petto di Harry comparve la pelle d'oca, quindi Louis vi premette le labbra prima di dire "Penso – voglio dire, mi piaci. Molto."  
   
"Perché?" Harry chiese, premendo le dita leggermente nel fianco di Louis per sollecitarlo.  
   
Louis rotolò sullo stomaco, sorreggendosi la testa con le mani sotto il mento così avrebbe potuto guardare meglio Harry. Vedere le sue espressioni. "Ci ho pensato molto. Credo perché, voglio dire, buono e cattivo e giusto e sbagliato sono così semplici per te. Non sei stato corrotto dal mondo. Il modo in cui pensi e il modo in cui sei è come vorrei essere io stesso. Come ero, in realtà, da bambino. In questo mondo ci insegnano ad essere cinici perché là fuori tutti vogliono un pezzo di te. Mi fai sperare nel genere umano, ed è buffo perché tutti continuano a ripetermi che somigli più ad una scimmia." Harry sorrise, e Louis fece un respiro profondo prima di proseguire. "Ho solo paura di piacerti per le ragioni sbagliate. Perché sono stato il primo essere umano che hai visto dopo che i tuoi genitori sono and – ehm, scomparsi. Ti piaccio soltanto perché sono stato io a trovarti?"  
   
"No. Louis bravo essere umano. A Harry piace Louis perché buono. Fa ridere Harry. Fa venire Harry." Louis rise, e riuscì a sentire il tono divertito di Harry quando continuò. "A Lou importa. Protegge Harry."  
   
"Ma è quello –"  
   
Harry spinse via le mani di Louis da sotto il suo mento così da farlo cadere tra i cuscini, e quando Louis scoppiò a ridere aggiunse "Harry no stupido. Harry sa perché. Lou sa che Harry sa?"  
   
Louis si accoccolò di nuovo al suo fianco e rispose "Si, lo so."  
   
Perché sembrava che Harry si fidasse di lui, e tutto ciò che chiedeva era che Louis gli riservasse la medesima fiducia.  
   
Era il minimo che potesse fare considerando l'informazione che gli stava tenendo nascosta. L'informazione che avrebbe potuto distruggere tutto se fosse venuta fuori.  
   
Quando sarebbe venuta fuori.

 

   
Il primo 'appuntamento' di Louis con la star del cinema fu di domenica, e rovinò un weekend che era stato fantastico fino ad allora.  
   
Aveva trascorso tutta la giornata con Harry e Zayn, semplicemente bevendo e guardando la Tv e facendo assolutamente niente. Ricaricando le pile dopo due lunghe settimane.  
   
Erano usciti un paio di volte, per i pasti e per prendere qualcosa da Marks & Spencer dietro l'angolo, e Louis era stato fermato diverse volte per delle foto, ma niente a che vedere con il giorno in cui la storia era uscita fuori.  
   
Quello era il motivo per il quale il loro primo appuntamento fu così presto: perché la gente aveva iniziato a dimenticarsene. Aveva iniziato a considerarlo solo un pettegolezzo.  
   
Louis stava dando un'occhiata a Netflix, Harry sdraiato con la testa sul suo grembo e le gambe tra quelle di Zayn, quando arrivò la chiamata.  
   
Non appena Louis vide il nome della sua manager sullo schermo il suo cuore si fermò. Il che fu una sensazione insolita, perché di solito le sue chiamate lo riempivano di entusiasmo; di solito voleva dire un altro lavoro come modello.  
   
"Che c'è?" fu così che rispose, e la sua manager sbuffò.  
   
"Ciao anche a te. Il mio weekend è stato meraviglioso, grazie, e il tuo?"  
   
"Scusa. È andato bene. Solo – perché mi chiami? È una bella notizia o una brutta?"  
   
"Un po' di entrambe. Quale vuoi per prima?"  
   
"Bella. Poi riferiscimi la brutta con gentilezza."  
   
"Non è proprio brutta. Per molti altri sarebbe la bella notizia."  
   
Louis gemette. "Quindi ho già un appuntamento con il coglione vero?"  
   
"Pensavo volessi per prima la bella notizia, no?"  
   
"Bene." Sospirò.  
   
"Beh, la bella notizia è che c'è molto interesse su di te, e ho preso appuntamenti per quasi tutta la settimana!"  
   
"Davvero? Qualcuno di famoso?"  
   
"Non ci crederesti nemmeno. Rolex, Armani, Gucci per citarne alcuni. Ovviamente dovremo rivedere le offerte domani; controllare chi ha bisogno che tu li rappresenti esclusivamente e a chi invece non importa che tu sia il volto di un altro marchio. Ma puoi scegliere, Lou. Non dovrai più raschiare il fondo del barile."  
   
"Merda." Louis sospirò, e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale del divano. Harry rotolò sulla schiena, guardando Louis dal basso, e Zayn gli diede una rapida occhiata prima di tornare a guardare la tv. "Quindi vengo domani dopo aver accompagnato Harry all'Università?"  
   
"Prima, se trovi qualcun altro che può accompagnarlo. Adesso, a proposito di stasera..." La sua voce si affievolì, e Louis si accigliò in attesa prima di rendersi conto che lei non avrebbe potuto vederlo.  
   
Così la incitò dicendo "A proposito di stasera?"  
   
"Andrai al tuo primo appuntamento stasera."  
   
E Louis ringhiò. "Cazzo ne ero certo. Dove?"  
   
"Solo una cena. Voi due non siete più sulle prime pagine, e c'è un po' di vociare attorno alla notizia di te con uno "sconosciuto dai capelli ricci". Qualcosa di piccolo su siti di gossip minori, ma sai come qualcosa del genere si diffonda velocemente."  
   
"Quando andremo? E dove andremo a mangiare?"  
   
"Ti scriverò i dettagli. Probabilmente riceverai notizie anche da lui. Ho dato il tuo numero al suo manager proprio stamattina, quindi aspettati messaggi presuntuosamente sfacciati." Sputò quasi le ultime parole, tanto da lasciare momentaneamente di stucco Louis.  
   
"Non piace neanche a te vero?" Il turbamento che lentamente lasciò il posto ad un sorrisetto.  
   
La manager sospirò "No, ma gli affari sono affari. E francamente penso che ti procurerà vantaggi più che danneggiarti. Per quanto fastidioso possa essere tutto questo casino, sarà abbastanza vantaggioso."  
   
"Abbastanza?"  
   
Ci fu una breve pausa prima che la manager parlasse di nuovo. "Ci saranno di certo dei lati negativi, ma niente di cui non fossi già al corrente quando hai accettato il lavoro. È quello che è, Louis. Soltanto un altro lavoro. Puoi affrontarlo, hai affrontato di peggio. Ricordi lo spettacolo al Primark i primi tempi?"  
   
Louis fremette al pensiero. "Come dimenticarlo." Poi il suo sguardo si spostò su Harry, i lunghi capelli sparsi sul suo grembo, la bocca arricciata in una piccola smorfia di preoccupazione mentre seguiva sullo schermo lo show che Zayn aveva messo su per lui. "Ma se ci fosse qualcosa che prima non sapevo e che adesso so? Qualcosa che potrebbe ferire qualcuno se venisse fuori?"  
   
"Riguarda Harry?" Quasi sussurrò come se fosse lei quella a cercare di parlare di un ragazzo la cui guancia era premuta contro la sua gamba.  
   
"Si."  
   
La donna si zittì, salvo per il respiro profondo che fece. Si trattenne per quattro secondi prima di espirare di nuovo; Louis contò. "Vorresti che rimandassi l'appuntamento di stasera a quando ne avremo discusso?"  
   
Louis non si aspettava una proposta del genere, e dovette fermarsi un attimo per mettere insieme i propri pensieri. Lo metteva a disagio il fatto che gli venisse dato modo di scegliere. Voleva andare all'appuntamento così da essere più vicino alla fine dell'accordo con la star del cinema, ma voleva anche essere estremamente chiaro sul fatto che fosse stato costretto. Avere l'ultima parola adesso, metteva il suo stomaco sottosopra.  
   
"Louis? Sei lì?"  
   
"Si." Si schiarì la gola. "Andrò stasera. Toglierò un appuntamento dalla lista. Ma parleremo domani riguardo l'altra questione." Colse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio, e si voltò per scoprire Zayn a fissarlo, la preoccupazione palese sul suo viso. L'amico sollevò un sopracciglio, e Louis alzò un dito per dirgli di aspettare. "Devo andare adesso. Scrivimi i dettagli per messaggio."  
   
Neanche un secondo dopo che Louis ebbe chiuso la chiamata, Zayn si intromise. "Vai già ad un appuntamento?"  
   
"Si." Il suo telefono vibrò, e guardò in basso per leggere il messaggio dalla sua manager. "Alle 8 stasera."  
   
"Lou andare?" Chiese Harry, sollevandosi e mettendosi a sedere sul divano.  
   
"Devo andare ad uno di quegli appuntamenti di cui ti ho parlato. Devo vedere quell'uomo. Per cena." Louis disse con prudenza.  
   
Harry annuì. "Va bene. Ma a Lou piacere Harry di più."  
   
Louis ridacchiò. "Si, sicuramente. È solo un lavoro." Aggiunse, ripetendo le parole della sua manager. Gli piaceva, vederlo come un lavoro. Lo faceva sentire meno colpevole, meno traditore.  
   
"D'accordo." Harry disse di nuovo. Poi si rivolse a Zayn. "Ceniamo anche noi?"  
   
"Certo." Zayn sorrise. "Verrai nutrito, non preoccuparti."  
   
Harry fece un sorrisetto e si spostò al fianco di Zayn, gli occhi fissi sullo schermo della TV, il corpo ancora premuto contro quello del migliore amico di Louis.  
   
Prima che Louis potesse provare qualsiasi cosa, però, la mano di Harry aveva trovato la sua gamba, rassicurandolo con una stretta.  
   
Il gesto scaldò il suo petto, poiché il ragazzo si fidava di lui così incondizionatamente. Non aveva neppure battuto ciglio quando Louis gli aveva detto che sarebbe andato ad un appuntamento, ma forse soltanto perché Harry non sapeva neppure cosa fosse un appuntamento in realtà. Cosa implicasse.  
   
Ciò lo aiutò anche a rilassarsi, perché che l'appuntamento non significasse nulla era la verità; e sapere che fosse ciò che Harry credeva aiutò Louis a credere in se stesso. A credere che sarebbe riuscito ad affrontare la serata senza essere sedotto dal fascino dell'attore, dal suo aspetto e dai suoi soldi.  
   
Da qualche parte nel profondo, Louis era anche spaventato del fatto che potesse di nuovo finire in quello stato di trance in cui era caduto durante il primo incontro con la star; quando era rimasto ipnotizzato dall'uomo e si era sentito onorato di ricevere la sua attenzione.  
   
Ma se Harry aveva fiducia in lui, anche Louis avrebbe dovuto avere fiducia in se stesso.  
   
Louis era già stato in quel ristorante con un potenziale datore di lavoro con l'intenzione di impressionarlo. Ora si rendeva conto del perché il suo piano fosse fallito.  
   
Quel posto era troppo. Era scontato, sopra le righe e ardito, addirittura opprimente per quanto pretenzioso fosse; i camerieri camminavano lasciandosi guidare dai loro nasi, il viso contratto come se nell'aria permanesse un odore sgradevole. Tutto ciò unito al modo in cui la star cinematografica lo stava guardando, con un sorrisetto allegro, fece accapponare la pelle di Louis. Non aveva idea di come fosse riuscito a sopravvivere nei successivi dieci minuti, figurarsi un'intera serata.  
   
"Potresti almeno cercare di far finta che ti stia divertendo." L'attore disse, distogliendo l'attenzione da Louis per cercare con lo sguardo il loro cameriere.  
   
L'uomo arrivò in un secondo, e una volta che si fu allontanato con le ordinazioni dei loro drink, Louis rispose. "Non è che tu mi stia rendendo facile la cosa."  
   
"Come potrei rendertela più facile?"  
   
"Potresti smetterla di guardarmi in quel modo, per cominciare."  
   
La star ridacchiò. "Sei delizioso, Louis. Non posso farne a meno."  
   
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Non assomigli affatto ad un gatto di fronte ad una ciotola di latte, piuttosto ad un serial killer che ha appena trovato la sua prossima vittima. Cerca di tenere a freno l'inquietante sguardo fisso e il leccarti i baffi, d'accordo?"  
   
L'attore scoppiò a ridere, talmente forte che i clienti abituali seduti ai loro tavoli si voltarono a fissarlo. Era un suono insopportabile; niente a che vedere con la dolce e genuina risata di Harry. "Cercherò di controllarmi." Promise la star, una volta terminata quella risata che in fin dei conti gli calzava a pennello.  
   
Louis sospirò, prendendo le sue parole per ciò che erano, ovvero una promessa vuota; prese poi il menù dal tavolo. Gli diede un'occhiata, scorrendo con lo sguardo i nomi dei piatti con la speranza di trovare qualcosa che almeno conoscesse.  
   
"Cosa consigli?" la star chiese a Louis, il quale sbirciò il suo menù con aria scettica.  
   
"C'è solo una cosa qui su che ho provato davvero e non riesco neanche a ricordare quale sia, è da molto che non torno in questo locale."  
   
"Quando sei venuto qui? Non sembra il tuo genere di locale."  
   
"Per prima cosa, non mi conosci abbastanza da poter dire quale sia il mio tipo di posto. E seconda cosa, non sono affari tuoi."  
   
L'attore sorrise. "Non te lo ricordi vero?"  
   
"In realtà si, mi ricordo esattamente quando."  
   
"Il giorno di San Valentino?"  
   
Louis sbuffò. "Fanculo. È stato il giorno prima di Natale, per tua informazione; il giorno prima del mio compleanno."  
   
“È per questo che eri qui? Festeggiavi con qualcuno di speciale?"  
   
"Non verrei mai in un posto del genere a festeggiare. Sono più un tipo da pub con gli amici. Era una questione di lavoro."  
   
"Immaginavo non fosse il tuo genere. Sembri seccato tanto quanto i camerieri, il tuo naso è così all'insù."  
   
"Probabilmente perché io e i camerieri abbiamo molto in comune. Nessuno di noi vorrebbe essere qui, ma la paga è troppo buona per rifiutare."  
   
"Touché." Disse la star, un sorrisetto sfrontato a piegargli le labbra. "Sai, quell'aria da gattino arruffato non mi scoraggia affatto. Adoro gli artigli."  
   
Louis tremò visibilmente. "Smettila." Prima di poter anche solo sussurrare ‘Ho bisogno di un drink’, il loro cameriere apparve accanto al tavolo con una bottiglia di vino.  
   
Poi chiese le loro ordinazioni, e Louis rispose immediatamente, prima che l'attore potesse fare qualcosa di disgustoso come ordinare al suo posto.  
   
Nel momento in cui il cameriere si allontanò, Louis aveva già svuotato il suo bicchiere di vino.  
   
"Un altro?" Offrì la star, sorridendo accondiscendente. "Bevi quanto vuoi, dolcezza, è tutto sul mio conto."  
   
"Non chiamarmi più dolcezza." Brontolò Louis, mentre si riempiva un altro bicchiere.  
   
"Allora raccontami qualcosa delle tue aspirazioni come attore. E prima che tu possa rispondermi in maniera insolente ed eccitarmi ancora di più, questo appuntamento passerebbe molto più velocemente se facessimo un po' di conversazione."  
   
Louis liberò il proprio labbro dalla morsa dei denti, e annuì bruscamente. L'attore aveva ragione.  
   
"Recitare era il mio sogno alle superiori. Ho partecipato a tutti gli spettacoli teatrali, e poi mi sono iscritto all'Università per studiare drammaturgia. Sapevo che c'erano scarse probabilità di poter costruire una carriera con quello, ma pensai che se anche non fossi riuscito a diventare attore avrei potuto insegnare teatro."  
   
"Mi sembra di rivedere me stesso."  
   
"Solo che tu eri bravo abbastanza da fare carriera." Louis sbuffò.  
   
"No, ero determinato abbastanza da tenere duro finché non ho trovato lavoro. Tu hai rinunciato, e hai ripiegato sulla carriera di modello."  
   
"Non ho rinunciato. Ho solo colto l'occasione che mi si è presentata davanti."  
   
"Si, la prima che ti è capitata. Hai scelto la strada più facile. Per me significa arrendersi."  
   
"Vuoi davvero che io ti detesti." Louis borbottò, e la star ebbe la faccia tosta di scoppiare a ridere.  
   
"Sto solo cercando di capire quanto davvero ti piaccia recitare. Con chi esattamente dovrei parlare per procurarti un ingaggio. Non posso presentarti l'agente migliore nell'eventualità che tu possa rifiutare le sue offerte di lavoro; mi metterebbe sotto una cattiva luce."  
   
"Suppongo di si."  
   
Il loro cameriere posò del pane sul tavolo, e versò loro altro vino, il tutto mentre l'attore non distolse mai lo sguardo da Louis. Quest'ultimo si sentì a disagio, ma certamente non lo diede a vedere.  
   
Trascorse qualche minuto prima che Louis realizzasse che la star aspettava che continuasse il suo discorso così aggiunse "Sono davvero appassionato di recitazione. Preferirei di gran lunga recitare che fare il modello, se è questo che ti stai chiedendo."  
   
"Quanto lo desideri?"  
   
"Non mi infilerò sotto il tavolo per farti un pompino, se è questo che stai insinuando." Fu la secca risposta di Louis.  
   
Di nuovo l'attore scoppiò in quella sua fastidiosa risata. "Non è questo ciò che ti sto chiedendo, no. Se ti stai offrendo però..." Aspettò che Louis arricciasse il naso con aria disgustata prima di sogghignare. "Ti sto chiedendo se saresti disposto a trasferirti a Los Angeles. Lasceresti Londra e tutte le persone che conosci e ami qui in Inghilterra per seguire la carriera di attore?"  
   
Louis non rispose. Beh, alzò le spalle, ma l'arrivo del cameriere con i loro antipasti gli impedì di rispondere in maniera appropriata.  
   
Louis aveva ordinato del prosciutto, e gliene fu servita una fetta assieme a tre pisellini piazzati in un angolo e ad una spruzzata di salsa nera nell'altro.  
   
Un'altra ragione per la quale Louis odiava i posti pretenziosi come quello. Gli piaceva lasciare i ristoranti con la pancia talmente piena da essere costretto a sbottonare il primo bottone dei suoi pantaloni, quindi le porzioni così artificialmente rimpicciolite non gli permettevano nulla del genere. Certo, erano deliziose e ben condite, ma lo lasciavano sempre affamato. Avrebbe dovuto ordinare qualche dessert in più, o fermarsi da KFC sulla strada di casa.  
   
"Ecco perché si ordina sempre la zuppa." Disse la star, e Louis gli rivolse uno sguardo accigliato.  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
"Si ordina sempre la zuppa in questi posti, perché viene servita una porzione di pane in più e per l'arrivo dei primi piatti si è già mezzo pieni."  
   
"Grazie per il consiglio." Louis bofonchiò. "Ma è un po' tardi."  
   
"Possiamo fare cambio se vuoi." Si offrì l'attore, e Louis gli restituì un breve sorriso. Era un gesto carino e Louis non sarebbe stato tanto scortese da ignorarlo, tuttavia non riusciva ancora a capire le intenzioni dell'uomo così scosse la testa ed infilzò un pisellino con la forchetta. La star sorrise a denti stretti e sollevò il proprio cucchiaio. "Come preferisci." Brontolò, e prese il suo primo boccone.  
   
Per il resto dell'appuntamento a Louis sembrò di prendere parte ad un talk show. Non avrebbe saputo dire quale; passò dal sentirsi emotivamente come dal Dr. Phil, al ridere per le domande dell'attore inappropriate e simili a quelle di Chatty Man. Non voleva ridere, ma la star cominciava a renderglielo difficile. Magari avrebbero potuto essere almeno amici.  
   
Arrivò il primo, poi il dolce, e per la fine della cena Louis aveva bevuto all'incirca una bottiglia di vino tutto da solo, e cominciava a sentirsi le guance accaldate. L'attore aveva già allentato la cinghia da un pezzo, e anche lui appariva un po' rosso in viso. Avevano bevuto quasi certamente lo stesso quantitativo di vino, avendo diviso due bottiglie di quello migliore, e gli occhi chiazzati di rosso dell'uomo si spostavano frenetici.  
   
"Sono ancora così fottutamente affamato." Dichiarò Louis, interrompendo qualsiasi cazzata stesse raccontando l'attore, e scoppiò in una serie di risatine nervose.  
   
Anche la star rise, la sua vera risata che venne fuori nel mentre buttava giù l'ennesimo sorso di vino. Il suono gli sfuggì di bocca, e il suo viso si contorse in una maniera che avrebbe dovuto apparire sgradevole, invece tutt'altro; portò alla luce le piccole rughe d'espressione che lo fecero sembrare finalmente reale. Non costruito, non robotico come quando rideva con la testa all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi, costringendo la sua gola ad emettere brevi ed artificiosi "ah ah".  
   
"Andiamo a prendere una pizza. Il mio Hotel ne fa di deliziose. Devo averne già mangiate almeno dodici. Dovrebbe mettermi in imbarazzo il fatto che il Servizio in Camera sappia che voglio ordinarne una appena li chiamo." Louis smise di ridere, e l'attore si affrettò a chiarire. "Non voglio dire che tu debba salire in camera mia. Non ero – non è ciò che intendevo."  
   
"Lo so." Louis rispose, sforzandosi di sorridere. Era stata l'immagine formatasi nella sua testa a rattristarlo; un uomo adulto seduto sul suo letto ad ordinare una pizza in dodici differenti occasioni, eccitato all'idea in una maniera quasi infantile. È così che passavano il tempo le star cinematografiche? "Ci si sente soli quando si è famosi?"  
   
Lo sguardo preoccupato dell'attore si tramutò in un'espressione confusa. Infine triste. "Va bene quando sono circondato dalla gente, mi piace quel lato della celebrità. I grandi eventi e il fatto che tutti mi conoscano e vogliano parlare con me. Ma quando sei da solo inizi a riflettere sul motivo per il quale queste persone vogliano parlarti. Cosa vogliono da te. Voglio dire, ho dovuto pagare un ragazzo attraente per fare in modo che uscisse con me." Si guardava le mani, la bocca era una linea piatta, la fronte corrugata.  
   
Allora Louis si sporse e posò le sue mani su quelle dell'attore. "Se ci fossimo incontrati un mese fa, avrei comunque dato di matto, ma sarei uscito con te stasera e avrei insistito perché tenessi i tuoi soldi. Adesso però ho qualcuno a cui tengo davvero tanto. Qualcuno che ha bisogno di me tanto quanto io ho bisogno di lui."  
   
"Raccontami di lui."  
   
Louis non poté evitare di sorridere mentre parlava. “È fantastico. Non somiglia a nessun altro incontrato fin'ora. La sua – educazione – è incredibilmente insolita, ed è per questo che ha una concezione del mondo completamente diversa."  
   
"Sembra meraviglioso. Dove l'hai trovato?"  
   
Louis rise. “È stato lui a trovate me. Mi ha salvato, a dir la verità."  
   
La star sorrise nonostante la confusione, ma non disse nulla di più. Invece, agitò la mano per richiamare l'attenzione del cameriere.  
   
Pagò il conto, e quando uscirono inciampò in un dislivello del marciapiede, e Louis lo afferrò.  
   
Risero sguaiatamente, e si salutarono con un bacio sulla guancia, poi presero due taxi separati perché sapevano che c'era un paparazzo appostato nei dintorni. D'altronde lo scopo dell'appuntamento era proprio quello di essere fotografati assieme.  
   
Quando Louis fece ritorno a casa di Zayn, Harry lo stava aspettando sul divano. Beh, dormiva, ma guardandolo attentamente si capiva che si era addormentato da poco; aveva ancora i capelli bagnati dopo la doccia.  
   
Louis gli diede un colpetto, probabilmente più forte di quanto avesse voluto, perché Harry spalancò gli occhi e si mise seduto di scatto. Sbatté le palpebre, tentando di collegare il cervello al presente, prima di gettare le braccia attorno alla vita di Louis e trascinarlo assieme a lui sul divano.  
   
"Lou di Harry." Borbottò, strofinando il naso contro il suo collo.  
   
Louis ridacchiò per la velocità con cui Harry gli sbottonò la camicia, per il modo in cui i suoi capelli umidi si riversarono sul suo petto e lasciarono sulla sua pelle goccioline fredde che lo fecero rabbrividire. Harry strofinò la guancia contro il petto di Louis, scivolando sempre più in basso finché quest'ultimo non si ritrovò a trattenere il fiato, poi si sollevò di nuovo fino ad immergere il naso tra i suoi capelli.  
   
Continuò semplicemente a strusciarsi e a premersi contro di lui, il petto di Harry che si muoveva frenetico contro quello di Louis, pelle nuda contro pelle nuda.  
   
"Harry? Che stai facendo?"chiese Louis e la sua voce si spezzò quando la guancia di Harry sfregò contro il suo capezzolo scendendo verso il basso.  
   
"Lou di Harry." Mormorò con le labbra premute sulla sua pelle.  
   
Louis fissò Harry, la fronte aggrottata mentre tentava di capire. All'improvviso realizzò, e la sua espressione divenne vacua. "Stai, tipo, cercando di imprimere il tuo odore su di me? Come un gatto?"  
   
Harry sorrise colpevole e disse "Miao" in una maniera tipicamente umana; niente a che vedere con le imitazioni degli animali di cui Louis lo sapeva estremamente capace. Poi riprese a strofinarsi, rivendicando il suo possesso, e il desiderio giunse improvviso come un pugno nello stomaco.  
   
Louis voleva che Harry lo rendesse suo; che mostrasse a chi apparteneva. Che lo possedesse.  
   
"Scopami." Gemette, e divaricò le gambe in modo che i fianchi di Harry vi scivolassero in mezzo.  
   
"Lou?" Harry mormorò contro il suo collo, e Louis rabbrividì nel sentire le sue morbide e piene labbra contro di lui.  
   
La sua pelle fremeva; aveva la sensazione che persino le ossa vibrassero di desiderio. "Harry." Louis si lamentò, sollevando il bacino in modo che il suo membro coperto ancora dalla stoffa del jeans sfregasse contro quello di Harry. "Harry. Harry, ti prego." Lo supplicò, e Harry gli andò incontro spingendo i fianchi verso di lui. "Cazzo."  
   
"Lou vuole che Harry scopa?" Grugnì, il respiro più caldo contro il collo di Louis.  
   
Louis si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, acuto e disperato. Maledizione, il vino lo rendeva sempre incredibilmente eccitato, intorpidendo i suoi pensieri ma intensificando le sue sensazioni. Si sentiva instabile, come se stesse galleggiando in mezzo all'oceano, ogni cosa si muoveva di qua e di là.  
   
Eccetto Harry. Harry era fermo, e solido, torreggiava sopra di lui e lo guardava attraverso le ciocche di capelli che gli coprivano gli occhi. Le sue labbra erano così rosse e soffici, e le sue guance impossibilmente rosa. Tutto ciò che Louis riusciva a fare era gemere e strusciarsi contro l'attraente corpo che lo sovrastava.  
   
"Si, Harry, cazzo. Ho bisogno di te." Il suo respiro era già affannoso e non avevano ancora fatto niente. Beh, perlomeno Harry. Louis non aveva mai smesso di agitarsi.  
   
"Come, Lou?" Harry gemette, e con una mano scostò i capelli dalla fronte di Louis. "Come Harry Lou scopare?"  
   
"Te lo mostro." Louis ansimò. "Toglimi i vestiti. E togliti i vestiti. Togliamoci i vestiti."  
   
Harry scoppiò a ridere, un enorme sorriso sul volto, e annuì velocemente.  
   
Louis si liberò della maglietta mentre Harry si spogliava. Indossava solo un paio di malconci pantaloni sportivi di Louis, quindi fu completamente nudo appena dopo averli scansati via.  
   
Louis invece non la ebbe facile. I suoi jeans scuri erano estremamente stretti, e per liberarsene ci fu bisogno che Harry si sistemasse all'estremità opposta del divano e li tirasse con forza. Lasciando Louis in mutande, disteso sul divano con il fiato grosso a fissare Harry che torreggiava su di lui.  
   
"Camera di Harry Lou?" Chiese Harry con voce bassa e rauca, e Louis si alzò immediatamente.  
   
Un secondo dopo che la porta fu chiusa alle loro spalle, Louis aveva già immobilizzato Harry sul letto, il sedere sulle sue cosce e le mani a trattenere i suoi polsi contro il materasso. Spinse i fianchi un po' in avanti, finché il membro di Harry non premette contro il suo, ancora fasciato dall'intimo, e l'uomo della giungla iniziò a fare le fusa, un ronzio basso e irregolare simile a quello di una tigre.  
   
Da ormai una settimana Louis aveva smesso di vedere Harry come un uomo selvatico. Da quando aveva iniziato ad usare vestiti e a mangiare con le posate e pettinarsi i capelli. Ma adesso, guardando quell'uomo abbronzato e muscoloso sdraiato sopra il suo copriletto, con i capelli sparsi attorno al capo, gli occhi ardenti e le pupille dilatate dal desiderio, Louis non poté fare a meno di pensare a lui come un selvaggio.  
   
E cazzo se quella visione lo eccitava maledettamente.  
   
"Lou nudo." Harry ringhiò. "No mutande."  
   
"Si." Louis mugolò, e rotolò via da lui per sdraiarsi sul letto. Sollevò i fianchi e si liberò dell'intimo, gettandolo ai piedi del letto mentre Harry si metteva seduto per guardare.  
   
Harry posò una mano sullo stomaco di Louis e chiese "Cosa faccio?"  
   
Il respiro di Louis si spezzò, e quando parlò la sua voce tremava. "C'è – in bagno, c'è questo tubetto viola. Quello che credevi fosse dentifricio."  
   
Harry fece una smorfia al ricordo. "Me prende?"  
   
"Si."  
   
Harry tornò velocemente, tenendo il tubetto davanti a sé mentre si arrampicava di nuovo sul letto. "Adesso?"  
   
"Inizio – inizio io." Louis rifletté a voce alta, e prese il lubrificante dal palmo teso di Harry. Ne spremette un po' sulle proprie dita, osservando Harry di sottecchi perché il ragazzo lo stava fissando con attenzione, la fronte aggrottata per la concentrazione, le labbra strette. Poi riportò l'attenzione sulle proprie mani mentre sfregava tra loro le dita per scaldare il lubrificante e disse "Allora. Ehm, il tuo cazzo andrà nel mio sedere, va bene? Ma prima devo aprirmi un po', così non farà male. Mi segui?"  
   
"Il cazzo di Harry nel sedere aperto di Lou." Rispose con un breve cenno di assenso. "Come apre il sedere di Lou?"  
   
Louis non poté fare a meno di sorridere con lo sguardo rivolto verso le proprie mani, il mento premuto contro il petto. Poi tese le sue dita umide verso di lui. "Con queste. Le metterò per primo dentro di me."  
   
Harry si drizzò, posò le mani sulle cosce, e annuì come per dire _vai avanti_ , sono pronto a guardare.  
   
Allora Louis si mise a quattro zampe con il viso dalla parte opposta rispetto ad Harry, così che l'altro potesse osservare il suo dito asciutto scivolare lungo il suo sedere, la punta del dito avvicinarsi lento alla fessura. "Vanno qui." Louis mormorò, e sostituì il dito con quello bagnato. Fece un profondo respiro e lo fece scivolare all'interno. Con l'altra mano a coppa iniziò ad accarezzarsi delicatamente i testicoli.  
   
"Lou?" Harry lo chiamò con voce rotta. "Io tocca?"  
   
Louis lo guardò al di sopra della propria spalla. Harry si era fatto più vicino senza però sfiorarlo, gli occhi osservavano attenti il suo dito scivolare fuori e spingersi di nuovo dentro. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento, sopraffatto dalle sensazioni. Del resto era passato del tempo dall'ultima volta che aveva avuto qualcosa dentro di lui.  
   
"Lou?" Lo chiamò di nuovo Harry, stavolta a voce più alta e con più sicurezza. "Turno di Harry?"  
   
"Si." Grugnì Louis, e tolse il dito. "Ricordi cosa devi fare per prima?"  
   
"Mettere qui il non- dentifricio." Spiegò Harry muovendo due dita. "Mettere dentro Louis. Piano per aprire."  
   
"Si." Louis ansimò, e spinse il lubrificante tra le mani di Harry in attesa. "Fai presto. Cazzo, sono – ho bisogno di te subito."  
   
Harry annuì con forza, i riccioli ondeggiarono sul suo viso. Prese il tubetto e lo spremette forte, tanto da far fuoriuscire troppo lubrificante. "Cazzo." Grugnì, e Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridacchiare.  
   
Fino a quando non si accorse di quanto stessero tremando le mani di Harry, allora si fermò e chiese "Sei sicuro di volerlo fare Harry?"  
   
Harry sollevò lo sguardo dalle proprie mani bagnate di lubrificante e fissò Louis ad occhi spalancati. "Si. Volere scopare."  
   
"Hai paura?"  
   
"Di fare male a Lou. Si." Annuì. "Se non riesco ad aprire te?"  
   
Louis sorrise dolcemente, e strinse la mano attorno al polso di Harry. "Ci riuscirai. Ti dirò come, va bene? Ascolta me e ne sarai capace."  
   
"Va bene." Disse, trascinandosi più avanti. Posò una mano sul fianco di Louis, poi chiuse l'altra in un pugno lasciando fuori il dito medio. Louis tornò in ginocchio e allargò le proprie natiche con le mani. Rivolse lo sguardo al copriletto in attesa del momento in cui avrebbe sentito Harry.  
   
Il primo tocco fu fastidiosamente delicato.  
   
Con il dito teso, Harry sfiorò la fessura di Louis. Scivolò con la punta del dito fino ai testicoli e poi nuovamente su per disegnare i contorni della fessura.  
   
"Lou bene?"  
   
"Si. Puoi andare un po' più veloce." Mormorò.  
   
Allora Harry infilò l'intero dito fino alle nocche, e Louis spinse indietro il sedere per sentire di più.  
   
Era fantastico, anche con un solo dito, e Louis non poté fare a meno di desiderarne disperatamente un secondo. Il dito di Harry era più lungo del suo, e molto più sottile. Il polpastrello più ruvido, e la nocca ossuta, e il semplice fatto che quel dito appartenesse ad Harry bastava a farlo gemere.  
   
"Un altro." Mugolò, le sue gambe tremavano. Non era più sicuro se fosse ancora il vino a renderlo disperato, o se adesso fosse solo ubriaco di Harry.  
   
"Quale?"  
   
"Uno qualsiasi." Louis riuscì a pronunciare poco prima che la punta di un secondo dito sfiorasse la sua fessura, seguendo lo stesso percorso tracciato dal dito già scomparso all'interno del suo corpo. "Lo voglio." Louis aggiunse, e Harry lo spinse delicatamente dentro accanto al primo.  
   
"Va bene?"  
   
"Si Harry." Louis sospirò, lasciando andare i suoi glutei così da poter appoggiare le mani alla testiera del letto e sorreggersi. “È meraviglioso. Puoi – puoi muoverle un po'?"  
   
Harry tirò via le dita per metà, e poi le spinse di nuovo dentro insieme, lentamente e con attenzione.  
   
"Più veloce. E – e allontanale l'una dall'altra."  
   
Louis riuscì a sentire il momento esatto in cui Harry iniziò a sforbiciare le dita, distanziandole sempre di più.  
   
"Cazzo." Louis gemette. "Va bene. Va benissimo. Tirale fuori di nuovo. E poi spingiti di nuovo dentro più velocemente. Si, così. Cazzo, esattamente così."  
   
Adesso Harry lo stava penetrando con forza e più velocemente con le dita, la mano libera stringeva forte il fianco di Louis per non perdere l'equilibrio. Le sue dita ruotavano e sforbiciavano, uscivano quel tanto da liberare le nocche e poi si spingevano nuovamente all'interno. "Un altro?" Harry grugnì, e Louis annuì velocemente.  
   
"Si. Si, un altro." Ansimò, e lasciò cadere la testa, il mento premuto contro il suo petto. Poteva vedere il suo cazzo penzolante tra le gambe, duro e rosso e bagnato.  
   
Quando il terzo dito scivolò dentro di lui e colpì la sua prostata, un forte gemito gli squarciò la gola.  
   
"Cazzo, Harry, sto per venire. Mettimelo dentro prima che venga."  
   
"Lou aperto?" chiese Harry, la voce tremante come se fosse disperato tanto quanto lui.  
   
Impossibile però; nessuno sarebbe mai stato disperato come Louis in quel momento, ne era certo. Fu per questo che quasi abbaiò un sì. "Devi mettere più lubrificante sul tuo uccello. E strofinarlo con le dita finché non sei completamente duro."  
   
"Harry duro da secoli già." Ridacchiò, e allontanò le dita dalle natiche di Louis.  
   
Louis guardò oltre le proprie spalle, osservando Harry spremere il tubetto più delicatamente stavolta, e coprire la sua erezione di lubrificante. Non scherzava; la punta del suo cazzo era quasi viola, spuntava fra le dita strette mentre la sua mano si muoveva su e giù lungo l'asta, bagnata di lubrificante.  
   
"Non puoi venire." Affermò frettolosamente Louis, e Harry smise subito di masturbarsi e lo fissò accigliato. "Devi venire dentro di me. Devi fottermi con il tuo cazzo ancora duro proprio come mi hai scopato con le dita. Vuoi farlo?"  
   
Harry annuì brevemente, e Louis allungò una mano verso la sua erezione. La indirizzò nella giusta direzione, strofinando la punta dell'uccello di Harry contro la propria fessura prima di spingere lentamente indietro il sedere, sospirando mentre prendeva da lui sempre di più.  
   
"Cazzo." Gemette Harry una volta che fu completamente dentro, e Louis spostò la mano sul proprio membro, stringendolo alla base così da impedirsi di venire subito. L'erezione di Harry era dolorosamente grossa, ma era un dolore piacevole da sopportare. Lentamente, senza essere sollecitato in alcun modo, Harry iniziò a muovere i fianchi e Louis mugolò di piacere.  
   
"Si, Harry, cazzo. Continua così. Di più."  
   
Harry ruotò il bacino, andandogli incontro, e ad ogni affondo si ritraeva un po' di più prima di penetrarlo nuovamente con brevi e decise stoccate; Louis gettò la testa all'indietro e strizzò gli occhi quando Harry colpì la sua prostata dopo solo poche spinte.  
   
"Lì, Haz, cerca di colpire lì." Lo supplicò. "Muoviti più veloce. Posso farcela. Per favore."  
   
Allora Harry strinse più forte i fianchi di Louis, e si ritrasse finché solo la punta del suo uccello fu dentro, infine spinse di nuovo con forza.  
   
Louis si lasciò sfuggire un lungo e sonoro gemito, e Harry emise un profondo e roco grugnito mentre affondava dentro di lui. Infine entrambi gemettero forte quando Harry aumentò la velocità delle spinte e iniziò a scopare Louis con maggiore urgenza.  
   
L'orgasmo per Louis arrivò improvviso; gli mozzò il respiro e appannò la sua vista. Le sue pareti interne si strinsero spasmodicamente attorno ad Harry.  
   
Nel provare una tale sensazione quest'ultimo mugolò il nome di "Lou", e rallentò solo per sentire le pareti di Louis stringersi attorno al suo membro, tentando disperatamente di prolungare il momento. Fu proprio quello che lo guidò verso il culmine, quella sensazione, e Louis provò l'ennesima ondata di piacere nel sentire il seme caldo di Harry dentro di lui.  
   
Fu solo quando, dopo aver cavalcato l'orgasmo e i suoi fianchi si fermarono, che Harry si sfilò via da Louis e tenne il ragazzo stretto in grembo.  
   
"Wow." Disse senza fiato, e Louis voltò la testa verso di lui per sorridergli pigramente.  
   
"Già. Bello, vero?"  
   
Harry fece un sorrisetto, e annuì immediatamente. "No banane."  
   
A quel punto Louis scoppiò in una grossa risata, e scosse la testa verso il suo uomo della giungla.  
   
"Lou scopa Harry dopo? Vuole venire dentro."  
   
"Certamente." Louis rispose, ma le parole vennero fuori assieme ad uno sbadiglio. "Ma quella volta non sarà oggi, *sono fottuto."  
   
"Da Harry." Ridacchiò lui, e Louis sollevò gli occhi al cielo.  
   
"Si, da te. Ma voglio dire che sono stanco. Anche un po' frastornato a dire la verità. Ho bevuto troppo vino a cena."  
   
"Va bene." Rispose Harry, e si spostò sul letto per sistemarsi tra i cuscini assieme a lui. "Cena andata bene?"  
   
Louis alzò le spalle, poi si girò sul fianco e passò un braccio sul petto di Harry. Chiuse gli occhi, poi sbadigliò di nuovo, e disse "Il cibo era buono ma non ce n'era abbastanza. Il vino però era ottimo. La compagnia non male."  
   
"Lui va bene? Uomo essere cattivo o buono?"  
   
“È stato carino, suppongo. Possiamo parlare di lui domani? Non mi va molto di parlare di lui quando ancora posso sentire il tuo seme dentro di me." Louis mormorò contro la pelle di Harry, e riuscì a sentire il suo stomaco sollevarsi quando sbuffò dal naso una risata.  
   
"D'accordo. Notte Lou. *Con amore Lou." Poi baciò la fronte di Louis e passò un braccio attorno alla sua vita, stringendolo a sé.  
   
Fu soltanto quando il leggero russare di Harry riempì l'aria che Louis spalancò nuovamente gli occhi per osservare il ragazzo disteso sotto il suo braccio. Aveva davvero detto _con amore_?

 

   
"Sei in ritardo." Furono queste le prime parole che la manager gli rivolse quando varcò la soglia del suo ufficio.  
   
Louis si limitò ad una scrollata di spalle; non era nulla che non avesse già fatto in passato. Inoltre, non avrebbe permesso a niente di offuscare l'eccitazione di quella giornata. Toccava il cielo con un dito, e non aveva alcuna intenzione di scendere, perché lui e Harry avevano fatto sesso la notte precedente ed era stato incredibile e sarebbe stato anche meglio. Più che incredibile. Louis non vedeva l'ora, e Harry era emozionato tanto quanto aveva lasciato trasparire quella mattina stessa. Louis si era infatti svegliato con il suo cazzo che veniva impazientemente succhiato; la sua giornata non avrebbe potuto iniziare in maniera migliore.  
   
"Dov'è Harry?" Chiese lei, ancora con la fronte aggrottata nonostante avesse addolcito i toni.  
   
"L'ho lasciato all'università venendo qui."  
   
Lei annuì, tagliando corto. Poi inspirò profondamente dal naso, trattenne l'aria, e lentamente espirò dalla bocca. Fece un grosso sorriso, infine rilassò il viso. La prima volta che Louis aveva assistito a quel piccolo rituale tutto suo, non era riuscito a non trovarlo inquietante e lei aveva dovuto spiegargli cosa fosse per metterlo di nuovo a suo agio. Una specie di mantra che la aiutava a rilassarsi quando era agitata, o le dava una mano a perdonare quando era arrabbiata. Questa volta doveva trattarsi della seconda opzione. "Quindi, hai detto che qualcosa di nuovo su Harry è venuto alla luce. Vuoi parlarmene?"  
   
Ora che la tensione sembrava un po' allentata, Louis si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona di fronte alla sua scrivania. "Già. Ehm – ti ho mai raccontato della roba che ho trovato quando ero perso nella giungla assieme ad Harry? Tipo, nella sua casa sull'albero?"  
   
Lei si accigliò. "Assolutamente nulla di quanto stai dicendo ha senso per me. La sua casa sull'albero? Della roba? Dovrai entrare un po' più nei particolari."  
   
"Va bene. Quindi. Cioè – va bene." Louis balbettò, e smise quando la sua manager alzò un sopracciglio. Infine si schiarì la gola, e proseguì. "Durante le poche ore che ho trascorso con Harry nella giungla, mi ha portato un po' in giro. Mi ha presentato la sua famiglia di gorilla, e mi ha fatto salire su un enorme albero dove c'era questa casa. Era completamente abbandonata, ma c'erano tutti questi vestiti e libri e mobili e altra roba umana. Così mi sono chiesto – chi aveva vissuto lì? Voglio dire, era ovvio che Harry non vi avesse abitato perché non aveva idea di cosa fossero molte di quelle cose. Eccetto per la culla. Mi disse che era sua. Quindi ho pensato che lì fosse dove aveva vissuto da bambino, quasi certamente con i suoi genitori."  
   
"Ha senso." La manager annuì.  
   
"Vero? Allora mi sono chiesto cosa diavolo fosse successo ai suoi genitori. Come Harry avesse finito con il diventare l'unico essere umano nella giungla, a vivere assieme alle scimmie e simili. C'erano un mucchio di libri e fogli sul pavimento così li ho presi. Ho pensato che li avrei letti per farmi una sorta di idea. Ma li ho – messi da parte, suppongo, fino alla scorsa notte. Io, Liam e Zayn vi abbiamo dato un'occhiata, e abbiamo scoperto qualcosa di grosso a proposito di Harry."  
   
Louis si zittì, e la stanza divenne silenziosa fino a quando la manager non lo incalzò con la domanda "E cioè?"  
   
"I suoi genitori sono vivi. O perlomeno lo erano quando Harry – quando i gorilla sono diventati la sua famiglia. Loro l'hanno rubato. Le scimmie, intendo, l'hanno rubato ai suoi genitori quando era solo un bebè. Cioè, aveva tipo due anni, ma era comunque un bebè no? E quindi loro potrebbero essere là fuori da qualche parte, che pensano che Harry sia morto ma in realtà lui è con me."  
   
"L'hai detto a lui?"  
   
Louis scosse la testa, e la sua manager gli rivolse uno sguardo che lo fece irrigidire. "Lo farò. Sto solo aspettando il momento giusto."  
   
"Il momento giusto era quando lo hai scoperto. Credevo volessi che fosse lui a prendere le sue decisioni e a decidere per se stesso? E' ciò che hai detto quando lo hai accompagnato a quei colloqui alle università."  
   
"Si, esatto! Soltanto che –"  
   
"Non vuoi che lui ti lasci?"  
   
Louis sbatté le palpebre. Poi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia con un lamento. "Non ci ho neanche pensato! Credi che lo farà? E' solo che non volevo spaventarlo. Non volevo turbarlo, capisci? Non sopporto di vederlo spaventato. Ma, ecco – cazzo. Non avrà più solo me, no? E Zayn, Niall e Liam, ovviamente, ma io sono il suo essere umano preferito e non lo sarò più quando incontrerà i suoi genitori, vero? Questo è fottutamente – cazzo. Fanculo." Louis colpì con un calcio la gamba del tavolo, spingendo indietro la sua sedia di qualche centimetro.  
   
"Smettila di brontolare." Disse lei sollevando gli occhi al cielo, e Louis colpì di nuovo la scrivania con un calcio. "Sarà meglio per lui avere una famiglia invece che soltanto degli amici. Dovrai pur condividerlo ad un certo punto."  
   
"Lo so. Non voglio farlo però." Bofonchiò, e incrociò le braccia al petto. Si stava già comportando come un bambino; ci mancavano solo il broncio e il muso lungo per completare la trasformazione.  
   
“È da egoisti e lo sai bene."  
   
"Già."  
   
"Se lo ami farai ciò che è meglio per lui, e penso che la cosa migliore da fare sia raccontargli dei suoi genitori. Che lui voglia cercarli o meno, la decisione è sua, non tua."  
   
"Si, è vero." Mormorò con il capo chino, perché ora che la sua crisi di nervi era passata si sentiva un coglione ed era troppo imbarazzato per guardare la sua manager negli occhi. Ma poi realizzò e fu costretto a sollevare il capo per rivolgerle uno sguardo di rimprovero e grugnire "Aspetta, chi dice che lo amo? L'ho conosciuto, tipo, un mese fa o qualcosa del genere."  
   
"Non deve essere per forza quel tipo di amore. Potrebbe essere lo stesso affetto che nutri per Zayn. A proposito, l'hai già convinto a firmare con noi?"  
   
"Nah, lo sai che è concentrato sulle sue stronzate di arte." Louis lo sbeffeggiò.  
   
Lei sospirò, e annuì. Poi tornò a rilassarsi contro lo schienale della sua poltrona e chiese "Allora come è andata ieri sera?"  
   
Louis dovette pensarci per un secondo; francamente gli era già passato di mente. Quando sentì le parole ieri sera immediatamente pensò Harry mi ha scopato e di certo non era quello di cui lei aveva chiesto. "L'appuntamento, giusto. Ehmm, è andato bene. Lui non è esattamente lo stronzo che credevo."  
   
Lei sorrise. "Bene, mi fa piacere sentirlo, perché hai un altro appuntamento giovedì, quando parteciperai alla premiere del suo film. Poi sabato il fotografo che è venuto con te nella giungla terrà una mostra e ha invitato te e l'idiota arrogante. Ha invitato anche Harry, a dir la verità, ma non penso sia una buona idea che lui venga."  
   
"Perché ha invitato Harry?"  
   
"Non ne sono certa, ma come ho detto, non dovrebbe andarci. Non posso prevedere come si comporterà e sarà per te una distrazione. Si tratta del tuo terzo appuntamento con la star del cinema."  
   
"Immagino. Gliene parlerò comunque, e gli dirò che è invitato."  
   
"E dei suoi genitori?"  
   
"Già." Louis sospirò. "Gli parlerò anche di quello."  
   
"Bene. Ora, ho appena ricevuto un' e-mail circa una stanza d'albergo prenotata per te. E Harry suppongo. Sono due stanze."  
   
Louis si accigliò per un momento. Poi ricordò che gli era stata promessa nel contratto, e ridacchiò. "Si? È uno decente?"  
   
"Uno dei migliori. La tua grande star del cinema vi alloggia quindi deve essere buono per forza."  
   
"Ovvio che lo è." Louis sbuffò. Tuttavia, pensò che sarebbe stato carino trascorrere lì una settimana o due; per vivere nel lusso e affinché Harry avesse potuto vedere una zona diversa di Londra. Di sicuro il posto era in una zona centrale, come tutti i migliori alberghi. "Quando potremo trasferirci?"  
   
"Quando vuoi. Anche adesso se ti va, è prenotato fin da oggi."  
   
"Figo, andrò a fare le valigie. Zayn sarà felice di avere di nuovo la sua stanza per dipingere tutta per sé. Ha gli esami e altre cazzate di cui occuparsi, ne sono certo. C'è altro di cui dobbiamo parlare?"  
   
"Si, la tua carriera. Ho una lista di offerte di lavoro per te e ho bisogno che tu vi dia un'occhiata. Fai un cerchio attorno a quelle che ti interessano. Ho sottolineato quelle che credo siano migliori, ma l'ultima decisione spetta a te. Però sarò parecchio seccata se non scegli la sfilata di Armani."  
   
"Cazzo. Armani?" Louis borbottò mentre avvicinava a sé i fogli di carta.  
   
"Si, ci sono un sacco di pezzi grossi lì sopra Louis. Porta la lista a casa e pensaci, poi chiamami in giornata per comunicarmi le tue impressioni. Sono certa che tu sia impaziente di tornare da Zayn per parlare con Harry."  
   
“È all'Università però." Louis mormorò, lo sguardo fisso sulla lista. Cazzo. Gucci? E Hugo Boss lo volevano ancora? "Qualcuno di loro vuole che firmi l'esclusiva? Al telefono mi hai detto che avrebbe potuto essere un problema."  
   
"Solo Burberry, per quanto ne so. Tieni a mente, Louis, che queste sono offerte da provare per il tuo lavoro. Meglio tentarne quante più riesci anziché limitarti a scegliere a caso."  
   
"Giusto, si." Louis annuì, e si alzò in piedi. "La porto a casa e vi darò un'occhiata. Probabilmente dovrò prima togliermi dalle scatole la chiacchierata con Harry. Con un po' di speranza non sarà troppo arrabbiato di sapere che gli ho tenuto nascoste delle cose."

 

   
Louis riuscì ad aspettare solo un'ora a casa di Zayn prima di decidere che fosse troppo e correre all'Università per vedere Harry.  
   
Non era del tutto certo che fosse una buona idea, ma portò con sé i diari in ogni caso. Li avrebbe consegnati ad Harry, perché spettava a lui decidere cosa farne e non a Louis.  
   
Harry era nel bel mezzo di un qualche esperimento di ricerca quando Louis arrivò. Era seduto dietro un computer e cliccava il mouse di tanto in tanto, e quando Louis domandò cosa stesse facendo una ricercatrice gli spiegò che si trattava di un test sul tempo di reazione. Non disse altro a proposito e Louis non si disturbò a chiedere.  
   
Non appena il test fu concluso, Louis si affrettò nella stanza, e Harry si alzò di scatto e sorrise felice.  
   
"Lou!" gridò, e Louis gli rispose con un sorriso.  
   
"Ehi Haz."  
   
"Lou venuto a guardare?"  
   
"No, Haz, sono venuto qui per dirti una cosa." Poi si voltò verso un ricercatore e chiese "Harry può tornare a casa un po' prima oggi?"  
   
"Abbiamo in programma altri due esperimenti dopo la pausa. Non può aspettare?"  
   
"Vado adesso." Harry dichiarò, e uscì dalla stanza senza aggiungere altro. Louis sorrise in segno di scuse e si affrettò a seguirlo.  
   
Harry si fermò soltanto quando furono fuori dall'edificio, e si sedette su una panchina. "Lou portato banana?"  
   
"Nah, ma posso andare a comprarne una se ti va."  
   
“È okay. Harry aspetta. Cosa è che vuole dire? Serio? Importevole?"  
   
"Importante." Louis lo corresse con gentilezza. "E si, è abbastanza importante. Credo che prima dovremo tornare a casa di Zayn, in realtà."  
   
Harry scosse la testa, e gli porse una mano. Quando il ragazzo di città l'accettò, Harry lo tirò a sedere sulla panchina accanto a sé. "Dimmi adesso, per favore. Se importante."  
   
"Giusto." Louis fece un profondo respiro, prima di mostrargli i diari. L'uomo li osservò con aria confusa però, quindi Louis aggiunse "Li ho portati con noi dalla giungla. Erano dei tuoi genitori. I tuoi genitori umani, intendo."  
   
Harry aggrottò la fronte. "Cosa questi?"  
   
"Diari. I tuoi genitori li hanno scritti, e io – ehm, li ho letti."  
   
"Cosa parole dire?"  
   
"Io – cazzo. Va bene. Dicono che sei stato portato via da loro. Dai gorilla. Lo sapevi?"  
   
Harry dapprima non reagì. Sedette completamente immobile, senza sbattere le palpebre o respirare, e Louis stava per aggiungere qualcosa prima che Harry annuisse una volta, con sicurezza.  
   
Fu allora Louis a rimanere pietrificato. "Lo sapevi?"  
   
"Si, io sapevo. Harry sa."  
   
"Te l'ha detto Zayn?"  
   
Harry scosse la testa. "Madre gorilla detto. Detto che io malato. Detto che preso per fare stare meglio. Tornata, umani andati via."  
   
"Ma sono rimasti a cercarti per giorni. È quello che dicono i diari. Dice che sono rimasti e ti hanno cercato e poi si sono arresi e sono tornati a casa. Avresti voluto – vorresti trovarli?"  
   
Harry ignorò l'ultima domanda, e invece grugnì "Madre gorilla no mentire. Umani mentire. I gorilla mentire mai."  
   
"Non – non capisco, Harry. Non capisco innanzitutto come abbia fatto a dirtelo, come fai ad essere sicuro che sia ciò che ha detto, e come tu possa fidarti di lei anziché dei tuoi genitori."  
   
"Gorilla è genitori. No madre nel modo di uomini, ma madre nel modo di Harry."  
   
"Non vuoi delle risposte? Non pensi che dovremmo trovarli?"  
   
Harry sbatté nuovamente le palpebre, poi si alzò in piedi e prese i diari dalle mani tese di Louis. Si voltò e si diresse infuriato nella direzione dalla quale erano arrivati.  
   
Louis fu in piedi pochi secondi dopo, tallonando Harry mentre l'uomo andava via di fretta.  
   
"Harry, aspetta! Mi dispiace, okay, non dobbiamo fare nulla."  
   
"Io si." Louis stava per chiedere cosa intendesse ma la risposta arrivò da sola quando Harry varcò nuovamente la soglia dell'istituto di ricerca.  
   
E Louis poté solo guardare quando Harry cacciò i diari tra le mani dei ricercatori senza dire una parola.  
   
"Harry?" Si rivolse a lui con attenzione, quando il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo.  
   
"Loro trovano per te. Loro rispondono tue domande. Voglio andare a casa."  
   
"Ma io non – non era ciò che intendevo. Non ho bisogno di sapere, ho solo pensato che tu avresti avuto bisogno di sapere."  
   
"Harry ha madre a casa in giungla. Harry non ha bisogno di madre qui in città. Ma Lou non crede madre gorilla. Harry vuole trovare risposte e mostrare chi mente. Sempre umani. I gorilla non potere."  
   
"Io ti credo Harry, davvero. Non devi fare questo. Soltanto che non cap-"  
   
"Capisci." Harry terminò la frase per lui con un piccolo cenno di assenso. "Allora Harry mostrerà."  
   
Ci fu silenzio tra loro, entrambi fissavano l'altro, aspettando che il silenzio fosse rotto. Louis non riusciva a decifrare le espressioni di Harry; a capire se l'indifferenza che stava mostrando fosse solo una recita, se fosse davvero arrabbiato o seccato sotto la maschera.  
   
"Andiamo da Zayn." Disse Harry, e fece scivolare la mano in quella di Louis.  
   
Louis annuì, e lasciò che Harry lo guidasse in silenzio. Era infastidito da quello che quest'ultimo aveva detto.  
   
Non circa gli umani e il mentire, o per il fatto che per tutto il tempo avesse saputo che i suoi genitori lo aveva lasciato nella giungla e non avesse detto nulla.  
   
Lasciò che i pensieri gli frullassero in testa per un momento prima di giungere al nocciolo della questione e chiedere apertamente "Harry, quando tu parli di casa, cosa intendi?"  
   
"Giungla. Voglio tornare indietro. Ma solo quando tu volere."  
   
"Non vorrò mai che tu te ne vada. Voglio che tu stia con me."  
   
"No, voglio dire – quando anche Lou vuole tornare nella giungla, con Harry. Ma Harry sta in città per Louis. Fino a quando Louis non torna a casa, Harry sta qui."  
   
"Ma se io non volessi mai tornare nella giungla?"  
   
Harry si limitò a sorridere. "Tu vorrà. Quando Lou capisce amare Harry, Lou sa anche dove è casa."  
   
  


	6. Harry Of The City 4

"Ma perché?" Non era la prima volta che Harry lo diceva, mentre entravano nel Langham Hotel. Aveva chiesto la stessa cosa mentre tornavano dall'Uni, e poi ancora mentre facevano le valigie a casa di Zayn, ed infine in macchina.

"Perché possiamo?" Rispose Louis come tutte le altre volte.

"Ma mi piace Zayn." borbottò Harry mentre si guardava intorno. Louis lo trovava bellissimo: il marmo bianco, il grande candeliere di cristallo e i fiori ricercati, ma non era sicuro che per Harry fosse lo stesso. Il ragazzo sembrava contrariato più che mai.

"Anche a me piace Zayn, ma ha bisogno dei suoi spazi. Inoltre, siamo completante da soli qui. Non voglio preoccuparmi di lui - che ci possa beccare o cose simili."

"Perché non andiamo a casa tua?"

"Non ho molta sicurezza lì. Non posso proteggerti dai paparazzi. Facciamo il check-in, okay? Forse la stanza ti piacerà."

Ma ad Harry non piacque.

"Niente cose qui. Vuoto." Disse Harry dall'ingresso, seguendo Louis. "Stupido."

"Harry, questo posto è molto più bello di qualsiasi altra stanza che potrei permettermi anche solo per una notte, figuriamoci una settimana. Dagli una possibilità, ok? C'è anche la piscina, tu sai nuotare. E anche una palestra. E Sono sicuro questo sia il posto con la fantastica SPA che ho visto in TV una volta, possiamo andare a farci dei massaggi."

Harry guardò Louis confuso, probabilmente perché molte di quelle parole per lui non avevano senso, poi alla fine sospirò e fece un passo dentro la camera.

Lasciò cadere le valigie a terra e andò a curiosare nelle altre stanze.

Era piuttosto grande, forse più dell'appartamento di Louis, con due camere da letto e due divani. C'era anche un piccolo ufficio con il computer e una cucina completa di tutto. Harry non fu sorpreso che l'unico tipo di frutta disponibile fosse un cesto di mele verdi e un' ananas, ma squittì di stupore quando vide la doccia in una delle camere. Era il triplo più grande di una classica, con quattro diversi getti e ovviamente Harry era già mezzo nudo per andare a provarla.

"Harry, non abbiamo nemmeno disfatto le valigie." Sospirò Louis con finta esasperazione, perché come poteva essere irritato quando Harry era nudo in piedi di fronte a lui che giocherellava con i pulsanti e le manopole della doccia per far uscire l'acqua.

"Vieni Lou! Aiuto!" Gemette Harry, e Louis sorrise anche se non avrebbe voluto. Harry sorrise a sua volta, scosse i fianchi e canticchiò "Lou può venire su Harry se viene in doccia."

E in quel momento Louis rise, forte e con gusto. "Cristo Santo, Harry, vuoi davvero una doccia."

Harry annuì poi aggiunse con il broncio. "E scopare Lou." Poi entrò nel box ancora senza acqua e fece cenno a Louis. "Vieni."

Come avrebbe potuto Louis dire di no?

Harry guardò affamato Louis che si liberava dai pantaloni e dalle mutande, aprendo e chiudendo le mani come fanno i bambini quando vogliono qualcosa; finalmente Louis si tolse anche la maglia lasciandola cadere sul pavimento.

"Scarpe." Aggiunse Harry, indicando i suoi piedi, e Louis sorrise togliendosele.

"Quante docce ti sei già fatto oggi, Harry? Tre?"

Harry roteò gli occhi. "Nessuna. No tempo prima di Uni. No dopo che Harry Lou scopato."

Louis strabuzzò gli occhi e farfuglio un "Oh!"

"Me puzza."

Louis arrossì. "Hai un buon profumo invece; un po' vissuto."

"Me puzza meglio tra poco!" Aggiunse contento, e gesticolò ancora una volta finché Louis non entrò nella doccia di fianco a lui. "Ora, come accende?"

Louis esaminò i diversi pulsanti, sperando che ci fosse scritta una risposta da qualche parte. Uno era per la temperatura, e gli altri controllavano i vari getti, ma Louis non aveva idea di quale pulsante azionasse cosa.

Quindi ne provò uno e Harry gridò mentre l'acqua improvvisamente uscì da un buco ad altezza fianchi e lo colpì su una natica. "Che cazzo!"

"Merda. Uhm." Louis spense il getto. "Penso che sia quella cosa per lavare il culo. Bidet. Ma nella doccia? Non l'ho mai visto prima. Di solito stanno di fianco al water, come in Francia."

"Non fare più." borbottò Harry. "Cosa questo?" chiese, e provò un secondo pulsante.

Questa volta era uno dei getti alti, ma l'acqua usciva ad intermittenza, come se stessero camminando tra gli irrigatori del giardino.

"A che diavolo serve questo?" grugnì Louis. Era il suo turno, quindi ne premette uno al suo fianco. Finalmente accadde qualcosa di normale, il getto più grande in alto prese vita, spruzzando acqua. Louis accettò di buon grado quella soluzione, si sarebbero preoccupati più tardi degli altri pulsanti.

Harry, però, la pensava diversamente. Ne premette due contemporaneamente, l'acqua uscì da due getti rimovibili. Erano uno dalla parte opposta dell'altro, così se Harry e Louis avessero voluto fare la doccia separati, ma nello stesso box, avrebbero potuto farla. Harry non voleva, quindi li chiuse e spinse Louis sotto il getto grande con sé.

Prese il bagnoschiuma e ne mise un po' sulle mani, iniziando a lavare Louis.

Era molto diverso dalla prima volta, quando Harry era brusco, incapace ed eccitato. Ora, aveva la bocca tesa in una linea, concentrato sulla pelle di Louis sotto le sue mani.

Harry sorrise e fece scivolare una mano insaponata tra le natiche di Louis.

Lui gridò, sporgendosi in avanti contro il petto di Harry.

"Harry lava Lou." Spiegò, senza nemmeno nascondere il sorriso malizioso.

"Dappertutto."

"Harry." Louis scosse la testa. "Sei tremendo."

"Ma Harry Lou scopa si?" Chiese Harry, mettendo altro sapone sulle mani per lavarsi.

A quel punto fu il turno di Louis di spingere via le mani di Harry; massaggiò il petto e le braccia del ragazzo, poi questo si voltò così che Louis potesse lavargli la schiena.

"Apri me con mano, si, Lou?" Harry voltò la testa rimanendo girato. "Con sapone e dita in mio culo."

"Cosa?" Strillò Louis, e Harry rispose appoggiando le mani contro il muro e spingendo all'infuori il sedere. "Harry, non ti scoperò nella doccia! Non la tua prima volta, comunque!"

Harry osservò Louis da sopra le spalle e mise il broncio. "Ma voglio essere aperto."

"Cosa?"

"Voglio tu che apre me. Solo dita nel culo."

"Oh." E Louis si guardò le dita, scivolose e coperte di sapone, e ragionandoci un attimo decise che non era una cattiva idea. Non sarebbe stato sufficiente per prepararlo per il suo membro, ma era comunque qualcosa. "Sei sicuro? Vuoi le mie dita adesso?"

"Sì per favore Lou." disse Harry, annuendo convinto e spingendo il sedere ancora più all'infuori. "Veloce."

"Non è una cosa che si può fare veloce, Haz."

"Sì, sì." sospirò Harry. "Lo so."

Louis annuì più a se stesso che ad Harry che stava guardando il muro.

Massaggiò la schiena di Harry con le mani insaponate, tracciando il solco della spina dorsale con i polpastrelli e premendo forte contro i muscoli sulle scapole. Harry si rilassò visibilmente e Louis mosse l'altra mano giù fino allo stomaco di Harry.

Con una afferrò il membro semi eretto di Harry ed iniziò a toccarlo, con l'altra gli circondò una natica.

Harry sussultò e Louis sorrise.

"Ti devi rilassare, ok? È più facile rilassare la tua apertura quando sei distratto, quindi toccherò il tuo cazzo per un po'. Va bene?"

"Sì, Lou." disse Harry, annuendo con convinzione. "Va bene."

Allora Louis massaggiò la sua lunghezza, facilitato dalle mani insaponate e dall'acqua che continuava a scorrere su di loro, la mano si muoveva più velocemente di quello che intendeva e dopo poco Harry si trovò duro e palpitante.

Louis sfiorò l'apertura di Harry appena con una nocca e sorrise quando il membro del ragazzo nella sua mano rispose allo stimolo.

"Sei pronto per le mie dita dentro di te, tesoro?"

"Sì. Veloce, Lou, sì."

Louis accelerò il movimento sul membro di Harry, portandolo vicino al culmine ma fermandosi e infilando un dito dentro di lui, fino alla prima nocca.

Harry gemette e spinse il sedere ancora per far entrare il dito più in profondità.

"Ancora." Boccheggiò. "Di più."

E Louis lo accontentò.

Continuò a masturbare Harry mentre inseriva un secondo dito dentro di lui.

Sentì il modo in cui Harry si strinse intorno alle sue dita, quanto fosse stretto, e immaginò le sensazioni che avrebbe provato nel penetrarlo.

"E ora?" Ansimò Harry. "Un altro?"

"Ne vuoi un altro?"

"Ho bisogno di altro." Ammise Harry.

"Hai bisogno che le muova." Disse Louis con un cenno, quindi tirò fuori le dita fino a metà poi le spinse di nuovo dentro con rapidità.

Continuò così ancora e ancora, scopando Harry in quel modo mentre il riccio gemeva sempre di più.

"Lou!" sospirò Harry all'improvviso, fermando i fianchi dal loro movimento inconscio. "Lì."

Louis mosse le dita ancora un paio di volte, lentamente, con un angolo diverso ogni volta, provando a ritrovare quel punto che aveva fatto gridare Harry.

Poi infilò un terzo dito, incurvandolo in modo tale che potesse toccare la prostata.

Le gambe di Harry stavano tremando, disperate nel cercare di evitare che le ginocchia cedessero.

"Come va Haz?" Chiese Louis con un ghigno mentre scopava Harry con le dita.

"Aperto. Tanto aperto, Lou. Volere venire. Fammi venire, Lou. Haz venire." Grugnì, spingendo i fianchi contro le dita di Louis, più in profondità. "Volere Lou dentro. Amare Lou. Amare Lou tanto. Volere succhiare Lou. Volere Lou aprire me con il suo cazzo. Lou sc-o-" ansimò, inarcandosi. "-opare me. Scopare. La mia bocca e il mio culo."

"Gesù Cristo, Haz." Gemette Louis. "Sei osceno, tesoro. Senza controllo quando sei pieno, eh?"

"Sì, osceno. Osceno in doccia. No controllo quando scopare."

Louis non ci poteva credere, quanto Harry stesse tremando, implorando in modo indecente di essere scopato ancora e ancora.

Louis pensava sarebbe venuto senza nemmeno toccarsi, solo per come Harry appariva e suonava ed era intorno alle sue dita.

Fu improvviso e completamente inaspettato quando Harry venne.

Stava balbettando riguardo l'essere senza controllo e il sentirsi pieno quando i suoi fianchi si erano fermati e aveva digrignato i denti. Il suo corpo si era spinto forte contro le dita di Louis, chiudendole in una morsa che non tendeva ad allentarsi finché i getti di sperma non colpirono la parete della doccia, poi si rilassò completamente.

"Cazzo," grugnì Harry.

"Cazzo sì." Mormorò Louis, tirando fuori le dita.

Harry scivolò in ginocchio, Louis si piegò su di lui per aiutarlo ad alzarsi ma il ragazzo lo spinse via.

"Fare venire Lou ora. Con mia bocca." Poi sorrise e si leccò quelle labbra oscene e con una mano afferrò un'anca di Louis.

"Harry - sto bene, davvero. Non mi ci vorrà mol-" Louis si bloccò e gettò la testa all'indietro contro la doccia, le parole ferme in gola quando Harry gli succhiò il membro.

Il riccio era così ingordo. Leccava la sommità senza un piano preciso, facendo colare saliva e liquido pre-seminale. Continuò a succhiarlo veloce, spingendolo più in profondità fino alla base, senza ritirarsi nemmeno di un centimetro.

Le dita di Louis si avvolsero intorno ai capelli di Harry, forte mentre il ragazzo lo scopava con la bocca. Era surreale ed incredibile, il modo in cui quel ragazzo aveva un effetto su di lui. E i  _versi_ che emetteva.

"Sei così indecente Haz." Grungnì Louis, quando Harry risucchiò con particolare foga e poi gemette. "Come hai imparato queste cose? Non te le ho insegnate io. Hai visto dei porno, amore?"

Harry prese fiato e scosse la testa. "Volevo solo farlo," disse con voce roca, riprendendo poi Louis in bocca come se stesse morendo di fame.

"Puoi - cazzo, cosa fai con quella lingua?!" Gemette Louis. "Vai piano. Puoi andare piano se vuoi. Non c'è bisogno che t-tu ti, cazzo, faccia del male."

Louis stava ansimando ora; spingendo i fianchi contro la bocca di Harry, il suo membro era duro e umido.

Le labbra di Harry erano strette intorno alla base e le unghie gli pizzicavano la pelle da quanto stretto lo stava tenendo.

Louis roteò gli occhi e riuscì a dire "Sto per..." prima di venire.

Harry si scostò a metà, e il terzo getto di sperma gli finì sul mento e sul labbro; poi si leccò le labbra e il membro di Louis tremò leggermente per rilasciare l'ultima ondata.

"Yum." Disse Harry con un ghigno contento, e il membro di Louis diede un ultimo cenno di approvazione.

"Penso che la gente abbia ragione. Non sei umano. Sei un diavolo tentatore."

Harry piegò la testa sotto il getto dell'acqua pulendosi, e allungando le mani affinché Louis lo aiutasse a rialzarsi. Quando fu di nuovo in piedi disse " Harry  _è_ umano. Cosa è diavolo?"

Louis fece un ghigno, sentendo uno scoppio di felicità nel petto. Tutto questo non avrebbe dovuto rendere Louis così contento, sentire Harry definirsi umano, ma era quello che era. "Non importa. Usciamo di qui, abbiamo già sprecato abbastanza acqua."

"No sprecato." disse Harry cupo. "Ma va bene."

________________________________

La cosa preferita di Harry nello stare in hotel, oltre alla doccia, era la piscina. C'era chiaramente qualcosa nell'acqua che la faceva amare particolarmente a quel ragazzo.

Dopo la loro sessione nella doccia, si erano vestiti ed erano andati ad esplorare le strutture dell'hotel.

Harry era affascinato dalla palestra, "Corri ma non vai?" quando aveva visto la gente sui tapis roulant. Adorò la spa, che era davvero  _enorme_ ; e nella sala d'attesa c'era una vera e propria cascata, con le rocce e i pesci rossi; gli occhi di Harry si illuminarono quando la vide. Si godette l'odore delle candele e sorrise a tutte le persone che passavano nei loro accappatoi, quando finalmente giunsero alla piscina, Harry aveva superato l'esitazione iniziale.

Harry si spogliò immediatamente quando vide l'acqua.

E le sue mani corsero all'elastico dei boxer, ma prima che riuscisse a toglierseli Louis gli bloccò il polso e disse: "Non possiamo stare nudi in pubblico, ricordi? Dobbiamo prenderti un costume."

Harry mise il broncio, ma annuì. "È acqua solo per nuotare? Tipo lago?"

"Sì! Inoltre non ci sono insetti e merde varie. Rane e cose così."

"No rane?" Chiese Harry sorpreso.

"No, solo le persone possono entrare." Disse con un sorriso da ebete. Stava iniziando ad essere piuttosto orgoglioso della specie umana per aver inventato le piscine; il che era completamente ridicolo, ma Harry era troppo affascinato da tutto.

"Louis!" Gridò all'improvviso qualcuno, ed entrambi i ragazzi si fermarono, si guardarono per capire chi lo avesse chiamato.

"Cazzo." Borbottò Louis a denti stretti, perché  _ovviamente_ era l'attore. Stava uscendo dalla piscina proprio vicino a loro, rivelando il suo torso sodo e abbronzato.

Era più grosso di entrambi i ragazzi, con una leggera peluria sui pettorali e gli addominali. Era un bel tipo; troppo curato per non essere seguito da un estetista e da un allenatore. Aveva il tipico corpo da super eroe: scolpito e muscoloso.

Dal nulla comparve un uomo che consegnò al tipo un asciugamano. L'uomo sorrise passandoselo sul viso e sul collo. "Ehi, non sapevo foste già qui. Nessuno mi ha avvertito, vi avrei accolto volentieri."

"Siamo arrivati un'oretta fa..." Disse Louis mentre gli occhi dell'attore passavano su Harry.

L'attore allungo una mano ad Harry e disse: "Piacere di conoscerti, io sono..." ma prima che riuscisse a finire la frase, Harry ringhiò, tirando Louis a sé. L'uomo batté le palpebre e guardò la mano di Harry intorno al fianco di Louis con aria crucciata. "Ho capito, tu sei il ragazzo della giungla. Harry, vero?"

Gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono. "Come lo..."

"Me lo hai detto tu, più o meno. O comunque me lo hai fatto capire. Ho solo messo gli indizi insieme." Disse l'attore guardando Louis con un sorriso forzato. "Sono emozionato per giovedì. Pensavo, se fossi libero domani pomeriggio potremmo andare a fare shopping e scegliere il tuo completo. I paparazzi andranno fuori di testa quando ti vedranno al mio fianco."

L'attore fece uno di quei sorrisi a trentadue denti e Louis fu un attimo accecato. Poi Harry gli pizzicò il fianco e lui tornò alla realtà. "Umm, sì. Ok. Devo parlare con la mia manager ma probabilmente potrò farlo più tardi. Ho alcune offerte di lavoro e devo organizzarmi."

"Davvero?" Sorrise la star, sinceramente sorpreso. "Fantastico Louis, immagino che molte case di moda ti vorranno."

"Sì, Armani e Gucci; cose grosse."

"Favoloso."

Louis sorrise di rimando, era compiaciuto di aver sorpreso la star. Era bello parlare con qualcuno che capiva l'importanza di quei contratti e che cosa quelle grandi case di moda avrebbero significato per la sua carriera.

"Bene," disse la star, dando una pacca sulla spalla a Louis. "Meglio che vada. Ho l'allenatore che mi aspetta in palestra. Parliamo più tardi, Louis. Piacere di averti conosciuto, Harry."

E con un ultimo sorriso lasciò la piscina, seguito dall'inserviente e dal bodyguard.

"Lou." Sbuffò Harry. "Lui uomo stupido. Non piace quando parlare con te."

"Lo so, Harry. Si chiama gelosia, ma non ce n'è bisogno. È solo lavoro."

"Ma tu sorridere a lui. Lui piacere te."

"No, non mi piace. È un  _lavoro._ Devo essere carino, ricordi?"

"Cosa è Gucci e Arni?"

"Armani. Sono marche, hanno a che fare con il mio lavoro."

"Sempre lavoro. Sempre lavoro. Non capisco cosa sono e Louis non dice." Borbottò, voltandosi e dirigendosi fuori dalla piscina, lungo il corridoio. Si precipitò agli ascensori, con Louis alle costole. "Noi su o giù?" Grugnì e Louis notò che le sue orecchie erano arrossite, si chiese per un momento che cosa volesse dire, se era per essere arrabbiato con Louis oppure perché aveva dovuto chiedere aiuto con l'ascensore.

"Su." borbottò di rimando. "Andiamo su."

________________________________

Harry si lasciò andare sul divano quando tornarono nella stanza e accese la tv senza dire una parola. Fece un po' di zapping e si fermò su una replica del Boss delle Torte.

Louis rimase sorpreso che Harry sapesse accendere la tv da solo e anche un po' allarmato perché non aveva idea di cos'altro sapesse fare. Che cosa aveva imparato senza che Louis glielo insegnasse?

"Mi dispiace." disse Louis tutto d'un fiato e Harry si crucciò rimanendo in silenzio. "Posso parlarti del mio lavoro, se vuoi. Non penso che tu voglia saperlo. O che tu, beh...capisca, ad essere onesto. Penserai che sia stupido."

Harry si voltò a guardare Louis. "Non penso che tu stupido. Tu pensi io stupido."

Quelle parole lo colpirono al petto e Louis si sedette di fianco ad Harry, abbracciandolo. Il ragazzo non si mosse, non ricambiò l'abbraccio, e fece  _male._ "Non penso che tu sia stupido, Harry. Penso che tu sia incredibile. Tutto quello che fai mi affascina." Louis stava accoccolato contro il collo di Harry come un patetico cane bisognoso di affetto, ma non poteva farne a meno.

Harry alzò una mano per spingerlo via. "Ecco perché Har- io mi sento stupido. Quando tu felice che io faccio cose umane. Non mi sento umano se tu noti quando io fare. Voglio imparare ancora. Voglio fare il cibo e pulire. Voglio sapere come lavare vestiti. Lou può vivere senza Harry, ma Harry non può vivere senza Lou."

"Vuoi indipendenza." Annuì Louis. "Posso farlo. Posso insegnarti, Harry. Lo giuro. Non volevo farti sentire così. Non era mi intenzione."

"Io sapere tu non sai tutto. Io pensare che tu conoscevi me." Harry si alzò dal divano e Louis afferrò l'orlo della maglia prima che potesse andarsene.

"Non posso, Harry. Hai detto che io posso vivere senza di te, ma non posso."

Harry era confuso. "Tu vivevi prima di Harry."

"Sopravvivevo, Harry. Vivere e sopravvivere sono due cose ben diverse. Ho capito quello che tu vuoi dire, che non potresti sopravvivere qui in città senza di me perché non sai come fare alcune cose essenziali. Ma hai detto vivere e...io non riesco ad immaginarlo. Io che vivo senza di te. Non ci riesco proprio."

"Perché tu amare me." Dichiarò Harry sicuro, sedendosi di nuovo sul divano di fianco a Louis. Non lo coccolò e nemmeno gli prese la mano, ma almeno era lì.

"Io-io non riesco a dirlo, Harry. Non lo so. Come fai a sapere cos'è l'amore?"

Harry fece le spallucce. "Lo so e basta."

Louis annuì, nonostante non gli credesse. Louis cercò di prendere la mano di Harry e quando questo non la scostò ed il suo cipiglio si era fatto meno profondo, gli sussurrò: "Mi dispiace Haz. Continuo a fare un casino, lo so, ma cerca di capirmi, ok? Sto imparando anche io. Non ho una cosa di questo genere da un po'."

"Tipo cosa?"

"Una relazione, immagino sia questo quello che abbiamo no? Stiamo insieme, si? Non ho una relazione fissa da anni, ed anche in passato non era niente di che. Da quando andavo a scuola, sono andato solo ad appuntamenti organizzati per me da altri."

"Ok," disse semplicemente, e strinse Louis al petto. "Non più arrabbiato ora."

"Davvero?" Sorrise Louis.

"Sì. Louis solo stupido." Disse Harry con un ghigno, e Louis non riuscì a trattenere una risata.

"Lo sono davvero, Haz, e tu sei lontano dall'esserlo. Ti insegnerò le cose, ok? Sarò bravo, così non dovrò fare sempre io le faccende."

"Sì," disse. "Io no insensato. Inutile? Non so quale." Ammise, perdendo un po' di ilarità.

"Non sei inutile. Vedi, ti aiuto."

"Lo so," annuì Harry. "Voglio solo Lou che mi vede serio. Mi piace che tu ridere con me, ma non voglio che tu ride a me."

"Vuoi essere preso sul serio." Mormorò Louis. "Lo farò."

"Ok." disse Harry e passò una mano tra i capelli di Louis. "Ora stiamo bene. Basta Harry sentirsi come bambino. Mi fa triste."

Rimasero seduti fino a tarda sera, accoccolati sul divano a guardare il Boss delle Torte; per la gioia di Harry e l'orrore di Louis era una maratona di episodi, ma Louis non stava davvero prestando attenzione alla tv.

Continuava a pensare a quello che Harry gli aveva detto, a come lo faceva sentire, intenzionale o inconscio che fosse stato il suo comportamento. Harry gli aveva già detto che si sentiva come un bambino quando Louis parlava con lui, ma pensava di aver iniziato a trattare meglio quel ragazzo. A quanto pare non era così.

Voleva che Harry fosse felice.  _Aveva bisogno_ che Harry fosse felice lì, perché altrimenti se ne sarebbe di certo andato. E Louis non mentiva quando aveva detto che non sarebbe sopravvissuto senza Harry al suo fianco.

_______________________________________

Appena Louis entrò nel padiglione di psicologia, fu accerchiato.

"Da quanto tempo lo sapeva?" Chiese il capo degli psicologi arrabbiata, e Louis abbassò lo sguardo con espressione colpevole.

"Da venerdì. Ovviamente lo avevo da più tempo, ma non lo avevo ancora letto."

Un po' della rabbia scomparve, ma aveva ancora la mascella tesa. "E per quale motivo non ce lo ha portato prima? Ha idea di quante informazioni potremmo scoprire da qui?"

"Perché non volevo darglielo finché non lo avessi prima letto io, e non l'ho letto prima perché non volevo. Capisco perché è arrabbiata, ma Harry non è suo e non è autorizzata a possedere quel diario."

"Oh, invece lei sì?" Scattò la donna e Louis trasalì.

"Lo ha adesso, no? Ho portato il resto delle cose trovate nella giungla, quindi possiamo chiuderla qui?"

Lo guardò con sospetto prima di dire: "Bene. Mi mostri quello che ha e la chiudiamo qui. Solo per farglielo sapere, non ha tenuto all'oscuro solo noi, ma anche Harry. E noi stiamo cercando di fare quello che è meglio per lui."

"Mentre nel frattempo raccogliete profitto, trovo difficile credere che siate sinceri al cento per cento. Specialmente dal momento che Harry non ha ancora visto un centesimo dei soldi promessi."

La donna ignorò il primo commento e disse: "Abbiamo bisogno dei suoi dati bancari per poterlo pagare."

"Le darò i miei, lui non ha un conto."

La donna scosse la testa. "Crede davvero che metteremo quei soldi nel suo conto? Ha già troppo controllo nella vita di questo ragazzo, non le concederemo anche il potere economico."

"Cristo, che tipo di persona crede che io sia?" Louis alzò le mani sulla difensiva e fece un passo indietro. "Non ho mai pensato che avesse bisogno di un conto in banca. Domani lo porto ad aprirne uno."

"Bene." Rispose asciutta. "Ci vedremo nel pomeriggio allora, quando verrà a prenderlo. E solo perché ne sia al corrente, stiamo provando a contattare i suoi genitori."

"Bene." Ripeté Louis. "Ci vediamo."

_________________________________

Entrò in ufficio, decidendo che sarebbe stato meglio incontrare la sua manager prima e discutere qualche offerta di lavoro.

Avevano organizzato qualche colloquio e deciso il modo in cui riorganizzare il suo portfolio. Mentre stavano guardando le foto, l'attore lo chiamò.

"Ci sei ancora per oggi?" Chiese subito senza saluti, Louis aggrottò la fronte.

"Lo contiamo come un appuntamento?"

Ci fu una pausa. "Se vuoi?"

"Amico, voglio dire, sarà contata tra le nostre apparizioni pubbliche? Verrò pagato?"

"Oh." Disse l'uomo. "Beh, no. Ci vorrà solo un'ora al massimo, andiamo lì solo per comprare il tuo abito. Pensi sia abbastanza se io pago per il vestito?"

"No." Bofonchiò Louis, perché odiava ammettere che la star avesse ragione. Si sarebbe sentito in imbarazzo a prendere i soldi  _e_ il vestito. "Allora ci andiamo? Posso scendere ora dalla mia stanza e vederci."

"Sono in ufficio, ma torno tra un'ora all'hotel."

"Ok, va bene. Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi così scendo all'ingresso."

"Per me va bene." Disse Louis con finto entusiasmo.

Ovviamente l'attore non percepì la sua falsità "Benissimo! Ci vediamo tra un'ora."

Quando riattaccò la sua manager lo guardò storto. "Che succede?"

"Incontro quel cazzone perché vuole comprarmi un vestito per la première."

"E non hai pensato di discuterne con me?"

"Non rientra tra le apparizioni pubbliche che gli ho promesso, è solo perché ho bisogno di qualcosa da mettere giovedì sera. Lo sai adesso." Fece le spallucce e lei roteò gli occhi.

"Sono sempre affari, no?"

"Certo!" Scattò Louis. "Non mi piace, se è questo che stai alludendo."

"Volevo solo accertarmene. Sembravi così a tuo agio al telefono."

"Cercavo di essere gentile."

Mormorò qualcosa a bassa voce in risposta, poi ritornò a guardare la lista degli appuntamenti. "Allora chiamiamo Gucci."

_________________________________

L'uomo stava già aspettando all'ingresso quando Louis arrivò all'hotel.

Era un po' patetico, come l'attore era seduto sul divano con il suo bodyguard, gli occhi che passavano dal cellulare all'orologio.

"Non ti sei accorto che il tuo cellulare ha anche l'orologio incorporato?" Disse Louis a mo' di saluto, e l'attore alzò lo sguardo sorridendo.

Si alzò per salutarlo. "Louis! Stavo per chiamarti."

"Scusami, ci ho messo più del previsto. Hai aspettato molto?"

"No no." Sorrise la star, poi si incupì perché il bodyguard sbuffò. "Uh Allora pensavo di andare a Bond Street. Selfridge's è vicino, va bene?"

"Sì, abbastanza vicino. C'è sempre gente, verremo sicuramente paparazzi."

"Oh." Disse l'uomo in risposta. Appianò qualche grinza sulla sua giacca, osservando attentamente che cosa Louis stesse indossando. Era un bell'uomo. Davvero bello.

"Dovrei cambiarmi?" Chiese Louis, perché indossava un paio di skinny jeans e una camicia, mentre la star sembrava fosse uscito per un brunch elegante, non per fare shopping.

"No, stai benissimo! Io dovrei cambiarmi. Ho esagerato." Arrossì abbassando lo sguardo, e Louis non si era mai sentito più potente di quel momento. Aveva appena fatto diventare rosso come un peperone una star di Hollywood.

"Va bene. È un po' la tua firma, no? Il vestito e la camicia blu no?"

Si incupì. "Credo di sì, mi fa sembrare vecchio e serio. Specialmente se paragonato al tuo Harry. È molto...all'ultimo grido, credo sia l'espressione."

Louis rise. "Non ti ho mai considerato vecchio. Ma nessuno dice all' _ultimo grido."_

"Trendy?" Rise la star, e diede una leggera spallata a Louis. Quest'ultimo sospirò di sollievo; non si era reso conto di quanto teso fosse finché non ottenne quella giocosa reazione dall'attore.

"Meglio, credo. Comunque Harry indossa quello che gli dice Zayn. Non credo sarebbe presentabile se decidesse da solo cosa mettere."

La star rise e lo stomaco di Louis si strinse perché non voleva essere cattivo. Voleva fare una battuta, ma aveva fatto sembrare Harry un incapace; proprio come Harry gli aveva detto di sentirsi qualche volta. E sicuramente era nella sua natura giocare e fare scherzi, ma si sentì in colpa. Si sentì uno stronzo.

Prima che Louis potesse rimangiarsi quelle parole, il bodyguard si schiarì la voce, domandando la loro attenzione. "Scusi signore, ma dovremmo andare. La sua personal shopper ha insistito per essere lì prima dell'una."

"Certo, sì." Annuì la star e Louis lo seguì fuori dal palazzo.  _Una personal shopper? Cristo._

______________________________

Era strano, essere osservati in quel modo. E a Louis non piaceva.

Non appena scesero dalla macchina in Bond Street furono notati. O meglio, l'attore di Hollywood fu notato, ma Louis aveva comunque i cellulari della gente ad un centimetro dalla faccia solo per essere con lui.

L'uomo sorrideva gentile e acconsentì ad alcuni fan di fare qualche foto, ma dopo poco chiese al suo bodyguard di allontanare la folla.

Fu adrenalinico e un po' spaventoso, ma c'era una sorta di eccitazione che scorreva nelle vene di Louis mentre le persone cercavano di avere un minimo contatto con loro.

Quando entrarono da Selfridge's, Louis si rese conto ad un certo punto che aveva afferrato la mano dell'attore e ancora la aveva stretta alla sua.

"Scusami." Disse Louis lasciando andare l'uomo.

L'attore sorrise a trentadue denti. "Puoi prenderla di nuovo se vuoi."

Louis sorrise ma scosse la testa, perché era preoccupato di star diventando troppo amichevole.

Attraversarono il reparto profumi per prendere la scala mobile, Louis era stato da Selfridge's abbastanza volte da saperlo, ma prima che potesse fare un passo la star lo prese per un braccio, trascinandolo verso lo scaffale delle colonie. Louis stava per chiedere quale fosse l'accordo quando vide la sua immagine sul muro. Era lui, sei volte più grande del normale, seduto nudo di fronte ad un gorilla.

"Cazzo," esalò Louis, e per un momento non riuscì a pensare a nient'altro che a  _cazzocazzocazzo_. C'era lui a ricoprire la parete in uno dei più famosi negozi di Londra. Si era visto sugli autobus e su qualche poster, ma non era pronto ad una cosa del genere. " _Cazzo._ "

"Lo so. È incredibile, vero? Togli il fiato." Mormorò l'uomo all'orecchio e Louis annuì. "Meglio che ti abitui, bellezza, diventerai solo più famoso d'ora in avanti."

_____________________________

Louis sbuffò vedendo i prezzi di quel posto. Cinquecento sterline una maglia bianca, Cristo. "É ridicolo." Mormorò mentre esaminava il prezzo di una felpa "Trecento sterline, chi cazzo pagherebbe così tanto?"

Louis percepì l'attore alle sue spalle, che gli respirava sul collo osservando quello che aveva in mano. "Io lo farei. La vuoi?"

Louis non si scostò; si era abituato alla necessità dell'attore di stare vicino a lui. Non scattava più via come all'inizio. Le attenzioni erano lusinghiere. "Col cazzo, sarà costata una sterlina per farla. È il principio."

L'attore avvolse Louis da dietro prendendogli la felpa dalle mani. "Te la prendo. Non possiedi molti vestiti costosi, altrimenti sapresti la sensazione che si prova ad indossarli. Ti compro questa..."

"Non farlo!" Lo interruppe Louis velocemente, la star sorrise e scosse la testa.

"Vedila come una lezione. Lo show business è superficiale. Tutto si basa sul denaro. Se vuoi lavorare per le grandi case di moda, devi sempre essere pronto. Considerare le strade come passerelle, ogni volta che vieni paparazzato; non puoi farti vedere in scarpe da ginnastica ed un maglione di Primark. Non che non staresti ugualmente benissimo." Aggiunse con un ghigno. "Ora ti compro questa felpa e tu la indosserai."

Louis sospirò, rifiutandosi di rispondere, e osservò il loro personal shopper che stava cercando degli abiti.

L'uomo non aveva parlato molto con loro, aveva solo detto a Louis come mettersi, di voltarsi e alzare le braccia per essere misurato, a Louis non importava; non era il tipo da chiacchiere prive di senso.

Quello di cui si preoccupava, invece, erano i numerosi abiti che aveva tirato fuori.

Ce ne erano cinque pile, ed in ogni pila almeno due abiti, e quando lo shopper vide gli occhi spalancati di Louis disse: "Non deve provarli tutti. Sto solo paragonando colore e forma". Poi guardò l'abito che aveva in mano e lo mise nella quarta pila. "Credo che la camicia blu le starebbe benissimo, ma non so il taglio. Ho un'immagine perfetta nella mia mente di come dovrebbe essere, ma con così poco tempo dovremmo scegliere..." alzò il labbro superiore e agitò una mano "...in questo posto."

"Lo dice come se fossimo da Primark. Che cosa c'è che non va in Selfridge's? Ci sono Armani e Versace."

"Sono case di moda, certo, ma comunque all'interno di un centro commerciale." Disse quasi sputando l'ultima parola, e Louis non riuscì a trattenere una smorfia. Quell'uomo era un cliché; snob, con quell'aria di superiorità che manifestava tenendo una mano sul fianco tutto il tempo. "Questi vestiti sono preconfezionati e ci si aspetta che lei ne trovi uno della sua taglia, ma non c'è niente di meglio che un vestito creato appositamente, su misura."

"Va bene amico, non volevo offenderla." Rise Louis, e l'uomo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia tanto da farlo arrossire. Non per l'imbarazzo - per la rabbia - perché chi cazzo si credeva di essere quello. "Pensavo che fosse un personal shopper. Non è il suo lavoro far comprare le cose nei negozi?"

L'uomo fece una smorfia e divenne rosso. "Personal shopper?!"

L'attore si schiarì la gola. "In realtà è il mio stilista personale."

Louis era confuso. "Ma hai detto..."

"Lo so. È solo...pensavo che fosse meno strano per te in questo modo, piuttosto che dirti che ho assunto a tempo pieno qualcuno per vestirmi."

"Oh." Disse Louis, poi fece le spallucce. "Già per me un personal shopper è una cosa assurda, io mi vesto da solo..."

"Sì. Con il costume da scimmia. Abbiamo visto tutti le foto. Ora salga qui e si provi questa giacca." Disse lo stilista, schioccando le dita a Louis come se fosse un cane.

"Va bene, ora basta." Grugnì Louis roteando gli occhi, ma non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto. Era felice di aver fatto innervosire quell'uomo così tanto che sembrava fuori di testa, praticamente stava tremando. "Quale per prima?"

_______________________________________

Louis tornò in hotel che era quasi buio, con in mano il suo completo nella sacca protettiva. Non era stato autorizzato a vedere il prezzo, ma era Armani quindi sicuramente più di duemila sterline. C'erano le scarpe, un orologio e una maglia bianca. In pratica, l'intero outfit valeva più dell'intero guardaroba di Louis.

La star lo accompagnò alla stanza, passandogli un'altra busta mentre tentava di aprire la porta.

"È la felpa." Spiegò e Louis corrugò la fronte perché non si era accorto che l'avesse comprata. Louis pensava stesse scherzando quando gli aveva detto che l'avrebbe fatto.

"Non dovevi davvero."

"Lo so, ma te l'ho detto, sono un uomo di parola."

"Bene." Rispose Louis e spinse la porta con l'anca. "Grazie per oggi. Ci vediamo giovedì alla première."

"Sì. O forse prima, sono quasi sempre all'hotel. Fammi sapere se sei libero e vuoi fare qualcosa."

"Sì." Annuì Louis, desiderando che se ne andasse. L'attore non mascherava nemmeno il suo interesse, era aperto, ed era così  _strano._ Louis voleva trovarlo più patetico che lusinghiero, ma non ci riusciva; quelle attenzioni gli risultavano ancora gradite. "Ci vediamo. Grazie ancora."

L'ultima cosa che Louis vide prima di chiudere la porta fu il ghigno sul viso dell'attore e la sua mano che lo salutava, poi finalmente quell'immagine scomparve.

"Lou?" Un sussurro provenne da dietro di lui e fece un salto dallo spavento.

"Cazzo, Harry! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!" Bisbigliò Louis, poi si schiarì la voce ' _perché parlavano sottovoce?'_ "Perché hai le luci spente, tesoro, riesco a malapena a vederci."

"Prima c'era sole non bisogno. Ora è notte." Harry fece un sorriso tenero, poi la sua attenzione venne catturata dalle buste nella mano di Louis. "Cosa è?"

"Solo le cose per giovedì."

"Oh." Annuì Harry, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare la tv.

Louis andò in camera ad appoggiare le borse sul letto e ad appendere l'abito nell'armadio, poi si sedette a peso morto sul divano di fianco ad Harry. "Scusami se non sono riuscito a venire a prenderti all'Uni oggi. Il viaggio di ritorno è andato bene? L'autista?"

"Sì. Mi piace lui. Ha fermato macchina per prendere banane."

"Sì?" Sorrise Louis e Harry con esitazione ricambiò. C'era qualcosa di strano; era sempre più chiaro. "Allora, cosa hai fatto oggi all'Uni?"

Harry sbuffò e cambiò canale. "Altri test. Altre domande. E vogliono davvero sapere cose dei genitori."

"Sì?"

Harry annuì. "Provare a cercare ma non trovano. Continua a chiedere se ricordo. Come sono e come parla. Se da Inghilterra come te o America come uomo di film? Ecco cosa chiedere oggi."

"E tu cosa hai detto?"

"Non lo so." Grugnì Harry. "Non lo so e non ricordare e non importa."

Louis si allungò per prendergli una mano e stringerla per rassicurarlo. "Scusa, tesoro."

Harry si girò a guardarlo confuso. "Perché? Tu cosa fatto?"

"Niente. Ma voglio dire che mi dispiace che sei stato bombardato di domande di questo tipo."

"Ma non colpa tua. Tu non scusa."

"Lo sono, ma è un tipo diverso di dispiacere. Mi sento in colpa, credo. Non lo so." Louis balbettò cercando un modo per spiegarlo.

"Solo perché io vado a Uni posso stare a Londra con Lou?"

Louis sbattè le palpebre, il suo stomaco si rivoltò, perché una cosa era ipotizzarlo, un'altra sentirlo dire direttamente da Harry. Almeno prima, poteva dire a se stesso che  _no, Harry non era lì per lui, Harry voleva stare in Inghilterra anche per se stesso._ Ma ora eccola lì: La verità allo scoperto. Harry stava facendo tutti quei test all'Università, le interviste e quei dannati interrogatori così da poter stare con Louis. "Sì, uhm...credo di sì. È...è questo l'unico motivo per cui ci vai? Non è che perché vuoi stare a Londra?"

"Beh, sì." Annuì Harry. "Io andare per stare in Londra così stare con Louis. Non potere stare con Lou se non fare, quindi fare."

Louis si sistemò sul divano, mettendo le gambe sotto al sedere. "Sì, ma...non c'è nient'altro a Londra che ti fa venire voglia di rimanere? Oltre me?"

Harry arricciò il naso e scosse la testa veloce. "Niente." Poi sorrise. "Solo Lou di Harry. Anche le banane non buone in Londra." Rise, e anche Louis si sforzò di sorridere.

"Credo che tu non abbia visto molto a parte l'appartamento di Zayn e il campus all'Uni. E ora l'hotel. Forse possiamo andare a fare un giro domani? Oh aspetta, devo fare degli scatti. Che dici se Zayn ti fa fare un giro domani, poi io e te facciamo qualcosa insieme giovedì?"

"Lou ha pre-mee-."

"La premiere. Cazzo, l'ho dimenticato. Venerdì? Dopo l'Uni. Tu e Zayn decidete cosa volete vedere e venerdì ci andiamo! Ci sono un sacco di cose da fare, Harry, ti innamorerai di Londra, te lo prometto."

Harry non sembrava molto convinto, ma annuì comunque.

Louis non ebbe bisogno di altro per decidere di chiamare Zayn e fare qualche programma.

___________________________

Finì per essere un'ottima idea, perché quando Harry e Zayn rientrarono in hotel la sera seguente, entrambi ridevano come idioti.

"Ho comprato qualche birra!" Urlò Zayn, e Harry alzò le mani e gridò in segno di vittoria.

"Mi sembrate già ubriachi." Rise Louis e Zayn scosse le spalle.

"Un po'." Ammise serio. Poi scoppiò a ridere, con Harry che lo seguì a ruota.

Louis scosse la testa divertito, prese le birre per aprirle; trovò un apribottiglie dopo aver rovistato in tutti i cassetti della cucina. Mentre era lì, Zayn chiese: "Perché i tuoi capelli sono umidi? Non pioveva no?"

"No, sono appena uscito dalla doccia. Sono tornato da circa un'ora." Ripose l'apribottiglie e portò le birre sul divano. "Allora voi cosa avete fatto?"

"Beh, abbiamo trascorso quaranta minuti in metro facendo un percorso di dieci minuti, ma Harry voleva scendere ad ogni fermata. Anche se le stazioni sono tutte uguali." Zayn afferrò una birra dalla mano allungata di Louis. "Il viaggio di ritorno però è stato più rapido, perché le aveva già viste prima."

"Ok, che altro?" Lo incalzò Louis.

"Oh. Beh, dopo siamo andati al British Museum, ed è stato molto divertente, Harry ci si è spassato. Gli è piaciuta la mostra di Neanderthal, ovviamente. Ma non è un grande fan degli animali impagliati. Poi cosa abbiamo fatto Styles?"

Louis alzò un sopracciglio. "Styles?"

"Ha bisogno di un cognome, no? Ci sta: guardalo. Comunque, ah ora ricordo, siamo tornati all'hotel perché Harry voleva mostrarmi la spa, vero?" Zayn guardò Harry che annuì di rimando. "Ha detto che i pesci erano belli. Lo sono davvero in realtà."

"Poi ci hanno toccati!" Urlò Harry.

"Sì. Abbiamo fatto un massaggio, è stato assurdo. Harry non smetteva di voltarsi per vedere quello che stava facendo la donna e l'ha fatta quasi uscire di testa."

"Avrei voluto esserci," disse Louis con il broncio. "Tutto quello che ho fatto io è stato posare di fonte ad una fotocamera in mutande. Ho bevuto non so quanto tea nero, perché non potevo mangiare o mi sarei gonfiato."

"Cazzo, che merda." Disse Zayn.

Louis sospirò. "Poi cosa avete fatto tra il massaggio e l'essere ubriachi?"

"Siamo andati al bar!" Disse Harry allegro. "Giù in hotel dove c'è cibo! Preso patatine e birra. Gnam." Aggiunse, massaggiandosi la pancia.

La cosa fece ridere Louis. "Allora hai passato una bella giornata?"

Harry sorrise e annuì, avvolse le braccia intorno a Louis, abbracciandolo stretto. "La più bella. Divertente! Lo facciamo noi anche venerdì come tu dire, sì?"

"Sì, Harry, certo! Ci sono un sacco di cose da poter fare. Scegliamo qualcosa di interessante sta sera?"

"Sì." Harry grugnì appoggiato al collo, con il respiro caldo contro la pelle di Louis. Poi si tirò indietro e aggiunse: "Ho cose da fare a te! Zayn mi ha detto."

Quest'ultimo si schiarì la gola. "Immagino sia meglio che vada allora."

"Amico, dai resta per un'altra birra! Dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto, ci vediamo a malapena." Lo pregò Louis, ma Zayn rise.

"Siete stati da me tutto il weekend, ci vediamo un sacco. Devo fare un po' di cose per l'Università, e tu hai altre cose da fare, quindi vado. Grazie per oggi, Haz. È stato divertente."

Harry si scostò da Louis per abbracciare Zayn. Non aveva mai smesso di sorridere da quando era entrato, ed era uno spettacolo da osservare. "Ciao Zayn, volere bene."

"Va bene amico, anche io. Ci sentiamo domani dopo la cosa del film. Chiamami, ok?"

"Sì, certo!" Rispose Louis con le sopracciglia aggrottate, perché Zayn era un po' strano. Ovviamente aveva fretta di andarsene, ma cinque minuti prima stava seduto tranquillo a bere birra con loro. "Sai come tornare a casa?"

"Sì, certo" Zayn alzò gli occhi al cielo. Era una domanda idiota, c'era una fermata del bus poco lontano. "Divertitevi."

E con un cenno della mano, lì lasciò da soli. Louis alzò un sopracciglio a Harry. "Divertitevi?"

Il ragazzo gli afferrò una mano e lo condusse in camera da letto. "Spogliati!" Ordinò e spinse Louis sul letto.

Louis rise, ma fece come gli era stato detto. Mentre si toglieva la maglia chiese: "Cosa succede? Non che mi stia lamentando."

"Voglio toccare te come me e Zayn in spa. Il muss..aggio."

"Un massaggio? Sì, va bene." Louis sorrise, e si tolse jeans e mutande insieme. "Come mi vuoi?"

"Su pancia. Ho comprato cose in negozio. Crema e olie."

"Olii. Merda, scusa. Devo smetterla di correggerti."

"Va bene. Sennò come imparo? Ora veloce!" Lo affrettò Harry e colpì una coscia di Louis con la mano. "Su pancia!" Poi si voltò e uscì di corsa dalla stanza.

"Ok. Ok." Louis rise e si mise prono, mettendosi un cuscino sulla pancia così che non avesse il viso affondato nel materasso.

Non ci volle molto prima che Harry tornasse nella stanza con una piccola busta di plastica. Tirò fuori un tubino di crema, e quando alzò lo sguardo vide Louis che lo stava fissando e disse serio: "Chiudi occhi e rilassa!"

"Scusa." Rise Louis, ed eseguì gli ordini. Quando sentì le mani di Harry sulla schiena rabbrividì. "Fa freddo, Haz."

"Zitto." Rispose a tono Harry e tutto quello che Louis poté fare fu nascondere il ghigno che aveva in volto.

Louis probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto sorprendersi, ma le mani di Harry lo facevano stare bene. Aveva iniziato solo con un leggero sfregare, con le mani ricoperte di crema, poi gli aveva strizzato le spalle con le dita ferme.

Premette ancora con i palmi delle mani e li fece scorrere lungo tutta la spina dorsale, poi fece dei cerchi sulle scapole, e Louis nel mentre era già diventato gelatina.

"Dio." Mormorò e Harry rispose con un ' _oooo',_ che fece sorridere Louis di nuovo, perché era da un po' che non aveva più sentito quel verso.

Harry manipolò la sua schiena come fosse argilla, usando le nocche per sciogliere i muscoli e usando il peso per sciogliere i nodi.

"Ed hai imparato questo dal massaggio di oggi?"

"Rilassati!" Harry comandò, dandogli una sculacciata. Fu rapida, forte e così inaspettata che Louis saltò. Anche il suo membro lo fece, inarcandosi contro il materasso.

E quando Harry riprese a massaggiargli la schiena, gemette forte.

"È bello, eh?" Rise Harry. "Molto. Imparato molte cose oggi."

"Mmm" Fu tutto ciò che Louis riuscì a dire.

Era come se Harry sapesse, riuscisse a leggergli la mente o forse a vedere il suo membro eretto tra lo stomaco e il materasso, perché all'improvviso le sue mani si spostarono verso sud.

Louis prese fiato, ma Harry si fermò quando giunse al fondoschiena, girando le mani verso l'esterno così che le dita potessero lambire i fianchi.

"Lou?" Chiese Harry con voce innocente. Probabilmente stava anche inclinando la testa in quel modo adorabile di sempre. Louis grugnì e spero che fosse abbastanza per farlo continuare.

Doveva esserlo stato, perché Harry iniziò a muoversi di nuovo, verso l'alto, purtroppo.

Le mani vagano, premevano, sfregavano e palpavano; Louis si sentiva come se stesse fluttuando con il suo cazzo dritto tra le gambe che gli ricordava disperatamente che aveva bisogno di attenzioni.

I palmi di Harry scivolarono sulle natiche di Louis, e rimasero ferme per un momento, poi le strizzarono.

Louis grugnì e Harry lo fece di nuovo.

"Ora voglio provare quello che Zayn detto me." Mormorò e aprì le natiche di Louis.

Louis sentì il caldo respiro di Harry vicino alla sua apertura e squittì un "Harry?" prima di sentire la lingua dell'altro su di sé. Harry stava usando la parte larga della lingua per leccare la sua apertura e Louis emise un mugolio strozzato e afferrò le lenzuola strette perché  _cazzo_ aveva bisogno di un sostegno. "Cazzo... _Harry._ Che cosa sta..."

"Provando nuove cose." Grugnì Harry appoggiato ad una natica, poi tornò a leccare la pelle di Louis.

"Harry. Di solito -" Louis sussultò mentre la lingua di Harry lo avvolgeva completamente, e dovette prendere alcuni respiri perchè  _le cose che faceva quel ragazzo_ lo stavano mandando via di testa. Stava solleticando la pelle con la punta della lingua, poi era entrato dentro di lui non fermandosi finché le sue labbra non circondavano completamente la sua apertura. L'umido labbro inferiore di Harry era appoggiato in quella striscia di pelle che separava lo scroto dall'ano e voleva urlare. Tutto quello che voleva dire era dimenticato, fuoriuscito dalla sua mente tanto velocemente quanto lo sperma dal suo cazzo.

Harry lo stava ricoprendo di saliva, la sentiva colare sulla pelle e percepiva una sensazione di bagnato, non aveva idea delle condizioni in cui fosse. Harry stava gemendo, emettendo dei brevi suoni disperati come se le posizioni fossero al contrario.

Harry lo morse leggermente proprio lì e Louis sussultò, bofonchiando un  _cazzo_ e cercando una frizionenel materasso.

La frizione era a malapena abbastanza, ma sempre qualcosa, quindi lo fece di nuovo. Spinse il sedere ancora di più verso Harry, poi il suo membro contro il materasso, grugnendo disperato per la sensazione paradisiaca. Il suo uccello chiedeva attenzioni, aveva bisogno di svuotarsi, ma niente era abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di dita su di lui o dentro di lui.

Harry spostò la testa e chiese "Va bene?"

"Sì! Cazzo, Harry, molto bene. Ancora. Ho bisogno di -"

"Venire." Disse Harry determinato, riportando poi la lingua dentro di lui.

E Louis non riuscì davvero a capire cosa fosse, forse i pochi secondi di aria sulla sua apertura interrotti di nuovo dal caldo respiro di Harry e dalla sua lingua, ma venne sul materasso sotto di lui. L'orgasmo lo spezzò, i fianchi si mossero da soli, si inarcò e l'ano si contrasse intorno alla lingua di Harry.

"Lou, ce l'ho fatta!" Disse Harry contento e Louis si rilassò sul letto, esausto.

"È vero." biascicò Louis. "Favoloso."

"Harry turno ora?" Chiese speranzoso, e Louis non riuscì a fare altro che alzare la testa per guardare quel ragazzo seduto tra le sue gambe.

"Adesso?"

Alla risposta Harry gli diede una sculacciata sulla natica e rise, distendendosi nel letto di fianco a lui. "No, sei addormentato. Un'altra volta, può Lou fare a me?"

"Certo, tesoro." Disse Louis, sorridendo mezzo addormentato. Era ottenebrato dall'orgasmo, tutto quello che faceva era lento. "Hai detto che ti ha insegnato Zayn?"

"Sì!" Annuì, con i capelli sul viso. Spinse i ricci indietro poi continuò, "Noi parlato. È stato divertente. Detto cosa fatto in doccia e Zayn chiesto se io leccato tuo culo!"

"Lui cosaaa?"

"Mi ha detto se io fatto  _rimming,_ ma non sapevo. Allora spiegato che è ' _mangiare culo',_ io confuso perché dovrei mangiare tuo culo, Lou? Ma poi detto quello che era e mi è piaciuto quindi l'ho fatto! È stato bello, si? Per me molto divertente. Volevo fare ancora ma tu venuto subito." Disse e Louis non riuscì a non trattenere un sorriso.

"Sei troppo tenero." Fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, facendo sorridere Harry che lo avvolse con un braccio.

"Non ho fatto nemmeno tutti massaggi! O preso olii! Io fare ora?"

"Mi addormenterei a metà, amore."

"Va bene. Ok, Lou deve dormire. Grande sera domani con il film  _premmy_!"

Ma non appena Harry cercò di alzarsi, Louis lo fermò. "Stai qui con me? Voglio addormentarmi così."

"Ok." Disse Harry, con un sorriso gentile, stringendo Louis al petto. Gli diede un bacio sulla testa e sussurrò "Tu dorme" e quella fu l'ultima cosa che Louis udì prima che cadesse addormentato.

_____________________________

Louis era un po' annebbiato quella mattina, non era sicuro se fosse per via dell'incredibile orgasmo che aveva avuto la notte prima, la favolosa notte di sonno o perché era nervoso per quella serata.

Era andato all'Uni con Harry, dopo aver fatto un'ottima colazione a letto, in quanto non voleva stare da solo e salutarlo così presto. Fu anche una mattinata strana, perché Louis dovette spiegare ad Harry che prima di fare qualsiasi tipo di  _rimming_ si deve discutere della propria igiene personale.

"Ma Louis, tu detto che avevi fatto doccia!" Si difese Harry e Louis immaginò fosse stata sufficiente.

Dopo aver salutato il riccio e aver parlato un po' con i ricercatori riguardo i miglioramenti sul linguaggio di Harry, tornò all'auto.

In quel momento un senso di nausea e ansia lo colpirono in pieno.

Stava per partecipare ad un vero evento quella sera, dove ci sarebbero state telecamere, VIP, domande invasive, giudizi e presunzioni e  _che cazzo._ Non poteva farlo. Non poteva far finta di uscire con quella star del cinema.

"Andiamo in ufficio!" Disse all'autista. "Per favore."

"Stai bene? Se sta per sentirsi male me lo dica, posso accostare."

"Sto messo così di merda?" Borbottò Louis.

"È bianco come la carta." Rispose l'autista, sorridendo gentilmente ma sembrando un po' preoccupato per la tappezzeria della sua auto.

"Sto bene, ma faccia in fretta."

Non appena giunse nell'edificio, Louis si affrettò verso gli ascensori e poi si precipitò nell'ufficio della sua manager. Aprì la porta e la vide al telefono, le fece un segnale per farle capire di riattaccare velocemente.

Dopo che l'ebbe fatto, la donna alzò un sopracciglio, Louis disse: "Convincimi che quello che sto facendo è una buona idea!"

"Cosa, Louis? Far finta di uscire con una star del cinema o avere un ragazzo della giungla come fidanzato segreto?"

"Stasera! La premiere!" Si sedette su una sedia di fronte alla scrivania, unendo le mani insieme come se stesse pregando. "Dimmi che è una buona cosa per me. Sono nervoso e ho bisogno di rassicurazioni, ok?"

Lei sospirò, e si piegò in avanti sulla sedia che scricchiolò. "È la migliore cosa che potesse mai succedere per la tua carriera. Ci saranno foto di te di questa sera sulle riviste di tutto il mondo. Non solo riviste di moda, ma anche di gossip. Sarai al fianco di una delle stelle del cinema più famose dell'America, o forse addirittura del mondo, e tutti cercheranno di capire chi sei. Quando sentiranno che sei un modello, imploreranno di poterti ingaggiare. Questa notte è importante, Louis. Sarà il passo finale, non ci saranno più provini, otterrai tutto ciò che vuoi."

"Ok," sospirò Louis; si sentì come se un peso enorme gli fosse tolto dal petto e potesse respirare aria fresca. "Grazie."

La donna rise. "Quando vuoi, lo sai. Solo chiamami la prossima volta che dai di matto, ok? Non c'è bisogno di venire qui come un tornado."

"Giusto, sì, va bene." Poi fece una pausa. "Dicevi sul serio o solo per farmi sentire meglio?"

"Lo penso davvero. È la cosa migliore per te. Beh, per la tua carriera, forse per te non proprio. Penso che  _per te_ in questo momento la cosa migliore sarebbe star seduto su una sedia nell'università di psicologia, all'interno del palazzo di ricerca."

Louis aggrottò la fronte. "Ma la mia carriera è quello che sono. Quindi se questo va bene per la mia carriera, va bene per me."

Lei roteò gli occhi. "Saresti sempre tu anche senza questo lavoro, Louis. Potresti non riuscire a vivere in un bel posto od aiutare la tua famiglia così tanto, ma te la caveresti."

"Sì, ma non voglio più cavarmela. Sono cresciuto cercando di arrivare alla fine del mese. Mi piace la vita che ho ora e non voglio gettarla al vento per qualcun altro. Harry è felice dovunque sia. Ed è fantastico, amo questo di lui, ma io non sono così."

"Lo pensi davvero, Lou?" Chiese, e Louis annuì con esitazione come se si aspettasse di essere colpito se avesse dato la risposta sbagliata. La donna alzò un sopracciglio e sospirò: "Sei un tale idiota qualche volta, Cristo Santo."

_________________________________

Louis stava aspettando nella stanza dell'attore già alle tre del pomeriggio, il che era ridicolo, considerando che tutto quanto non sarebbe iniziato prima delle otto; ma avrebbe trascorso il pomeriggio a impazzire, quindi andava bene così.

Il bodyguard entrò nella sua stanza per scortarlo nella suite all'attico; era incredibile, ridicolo più che bello.

Ed erano solo nell'ingresso della suite, probabilmente il più bello di tutto l'hotel, con marmo, specchi e candelieri; l'arredamento di quella stanza era sicuramente più costoso del suo intero appartamento.

L'attore lo accolse con serenità e Louis si sentì subito meglio.

"Questo posto è incredibile." Disse Louis mentre faceva un tour delle stanze.

"Lo è, vero? Sicuramente alla top 5 degli hotel in cui sono stato." Ammise la star, guidandolo nella camera da letto dove altre quattro persone li stavano aspettando.

C'era lo stilista personale che Louis aveva già incontrato, due donne e un uomo che Louis riconobbe come il manager.

L'attore fece le presentazioni e lo condusse dalle due donne. "Lei ti porterà nel mio bagno per iniziare."

"Iniziare cosa?" Chiese Louis mentre la donna lo prendeva per mano.

L'uomo fece un ghigno. "Vedrai."

Louis non aveva realizzato che per prepararsi ad una première ci fosse tutto quel lavoro da fare.

Gli fecero le sopracciglia, poi gli tagliarono la barba in quelli che sembrarono dieci anni, quella donna era una perfezionista. Rimosse un po' di barba, poi gli diede un'occhiata, per poi toglierne ancora un po'. Alla fine il risultato era buono, ma aveva trascorso un'ora a togliere peli, che senso aveva? Probabilmente nessuno.

Dopo di che, chiamò l'altra donna, che arrivò con un kit per il trucco. Gli mise un po' di fondotinta e di bronzer, modificò un po' le sopracciglia e sorrise alla fine del suo lavoro.

"La tua struttura ossea è incredibile," Disse con un forte accento americano.

"Lui vi ha portato tutti qui a Londra?"

"Sì, ci porta ovunque," rispose lei, poi si spostò così che Louis potesse vedersi.

Stava bene, era quasi perfetto. "Wow" disse.

"Lo so. E non ho fatto un granché." Aggiunse facendo l'occhiolino e Louis sorrise.

"Sì certo."

Lei si scostò una ciocca di capelli biondi dal viso, e si avvicinò per passare qualche altro prodotto sul suo naso. "Davvero, di solito applico il contouring per accentuare gli zigomi, ma tu li hai già. Sei perfettamente simmetrico. E i tuoi  _occhi._ "

"Va bene!" Disse la star sulla soglia, e Louis si voltò a guardarlo. L'uomo sorrideva, evidentemente geloso.

Louis tornò ad ispezionarsi il volto, infastidito che il trucco non riuscisse a coprire le sue guance rosse per l'imbarazzo. Poi guardò la donna e chiese: "Ho fatto?"

"Sì." Rise. "Devo passare al Grande Uomo. È ora che tu vada a farti i capelli."

Tornò dall'altra donna, la quale prese della lacca e del gel.

Louis non vide molto del suo lavoro perché chiuse gli occhi, ma sentì il calore dell'asciugacapelli sulla sua pelle. Alla fine gli fu detto di aprire gli occhi e guardando il suo riflesso non poté fare altro che sorridere allo specchio.

"Come hai fatto?" Chiese, senza mascherare quanto fosse impressionato. I suoi capelli erano pettinati in avanti e si arricciavano in cima con qualche ciuffo sparato qua e là. Ad eccezione della frangia che si si arricciava proprio al centro. Sembrava come se si fosse appena alzato sia che avesse avuto un parrucchiere professionista al suo servizio, e Louis non aveva idea di come questo fosse possibile.

Alla fine di tutto questo trattamento sembrava dieci anni più vecchio. E sembrava pazzescamente ricco; si sentiva tale.

"Sono favolosi questi ragazzi, vero?" Disse l'attore dietro di lui e Louis non si era accorto della sua presenza finché non aveva parlato. "Sei...non ho parole."

"Anche io." Sussurrò Louis. Poi rise. "Beh, sono un po' presuntuoso."

L'attore rise. "Sei autorizzato ad esserlo quando hai quel viso. Forza, è il mio turno per farmi trucco e parrucco. Il tuo nuovo amico è fuori che ti aspetta."

Louis era confuso, non sapeva che cosa volessero dire quelle parole, ma tornato in camera vide lo stilista seduto su una sedia che lo aspettava.

Wow, odiava davvero quel tizio. Era tutto quello che odiava riguardo l'arroganza, il pregiudizio, l'appariscenza; tutto quanto.

L'uomo sospirò. "Beh, diamoci una vestita."

"Che ore sono?" Chiese Louis avvicinandosi al vestito in fondo al letto. L'ultima volta che Louis l'aveva visto era in mano al bodyguard, quindi qualcuno doveva avergli tolto l'involucro e l'aveva preparato per lui. Insieme a calzini e mutande.

"Erano le cinque l'ultima volta che ho controllato."

"Quando dobbiamo andare?"

"Intorno alle sette. E prima che lo chiedi, dobbiamo prepararci ora così è una cosa in meno da fare. È una lunga lista, e vestirti è la cosa meno importate; una volta fatto potrai guardare la televisione finché non andiamo via."

"Quando mangiamo?"

Lo stilista arricciò il naso. "Mentre hai quel vestito su non potrai mangiare niente. Non fino all'after-party almeno."

"Cazzo. C'è un after-party? Non lo sapevo."

"Ogni cosa ha un after-party." Rispose con esasperazione.

"Beh, nessuno me lo ha detto." Grugnì Louis.

"Avranno pensato che fosse scontato!"

"Ok, non c'è bisogno di urlare. Ordino del cibo adesso." Louis si diresse verso il telefono vicino al letto e chiamò il servizio in camera. "Vuoi qualcosa?"

Lo stilista sbuffò e uscì come una furia dalla stanza.

Louis ordinò un paio di pizze, e guardò la tv mentre le aspettava. Non ci mise molto, forse quindici minuti, e fu solo quando Louis tornò in camera con i piatti che la star uscì nel salotto.

"Cazzo." Mormorò, osservando l'uomo. I suoi capelli erano tirati su, la pelle era perfetta, e i suoi occhi sembravano di ghiaccio con quel trucco; l'effetto complessivo era incredibile.

"Ti sei ricordato!" Disse l'uomo che si avvicinò a Louis per prendere un pezzo di pizza.

Louis batté le palpebre un paio di volte; l'uomo aveva menzionato la pizza dell'hotel per il loro primo appuntamento. "Certo." Rispose, poi ritrovando la voce disse: "È la nostra cosa."

L'attore sorrise ampiamente a quella frase.

I due mangiarono la pizza in silenzio, poi aprirono una bottiglia di vino. Erano solo le sei, ma fanculo; Louis doveva bere.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese l'uomo, versandosi un bicchiere per sé, per Louis e per gli assistenti.

"Bene, credo." Rispose Louis sincero. "Voglio dire, ero teso come la corda di un violino questa mattina, ma ora credo di essere emozionato. Non vedo l'ora di scoprire com'è."

"La premiere in sé non è un granché. Il red carpet è una palla, verrai accecato dai flash e avrai microfoni in faccia per rispondere alle domande. Poi c'è il film, che ho già visto una volta a Los Angeles. Credo che dovremo aspettare il dopo. L'after-party è il vero divertimento."

"Non penso di dover venire." Ammise Louis, la star si incupì.

"Quando hai acconsentito per la première, credevo che ti riferissi all'after-party." Rispose la star calmo.

"Sì, ok. Ho capito ma..."

"Non ti ho comprato quel vestito per fartelo indossare tre ore e poi tornare nella suite con Harry. La cui suite è a mie spese tra l'altro."

"Credo di sì."

"Quindi ci verrai o cancello l'intera serata?"

"No!" Si affrettò Louis a rassicurarlo. "Ci verrò. Voglio venirci. È solo...solo che sono rimasto sorpreso. Non lo sapevo."

Il sorriso della star comparve di nuovo. "Bene. Ora bevi, e poi ci vestiamo. Tra poco dobbiamo andare."

Louis annuì, bevve il vino tutto d'un fiato e appoggiò il bicchiere. Osservò in silenzio mentre l'attore richiamò lo stilista nella stanza e gli chiese di finire di prepararli. E Louis tornò ad avere l'ansia.

_______________________________

La star non stava esagerando quando gli aveva descritto il red carpet; non appena uscirono dalla limousine, Louis fu accecato. La vista abbagliata dai flash delle fotocamere e istintivamente afferrò il braccio dell'attore prima che si dirigesse nella direzione sbagliata.

Gli erano state date istruzioni precise di rimanere di fianco all'attore finché non fossero stati seduti per il film, e non voleva andare contro le regole dopo dieci secondi.

Dopo aver battuto le palpebre un paio di volte, Louis riuscì a vederci di nuovo. Scorse altre celebrità sul red carpet con loro e, più lontano, intervistatori e fotografi, oltre ai fan che urlavano chiedendo attenzione aldilà di una transenna. Era simile agli eventi a cui aveva già partecipato, ma dieci volte più grande.

Era stato solo ai British Awards e ad eventi di beneficenza, ma non erano nulla in confronto. L'ammontare di persone sul tappeto era meno del solito, ma il numero di fan e paparazzi era centuplicato.

"È assurdo." Sussurrò Louis tra se, e la star rise. Era caotico ed esagerato, e questo ricordo a Louis perché fosse lì, per fare da spettacolo.

"Stai con me." Disse l'uomo. "Saluta i fan, sorridi ai reporter e mettiti in posa per le foto; è tutto quello che dobbiamo fare finché non ci chiamano per l'intervista."

"Ci? Vogliono parlare anche con me?"

"Probabilmente no, ma dovrai essere nello schermo. Tutto quello che ti chiederanno riguarderà me."

La star smise di parlare e salutò con la mano alcuni fan, poi spinse Louis fino ad una X che era stata posizionata sul tappeto. I fotografi scattarono una miriade di foto, gridando per avere la loro attenzione, e dopo pochi 'click' Louis si riprese. Si mise in posa, seguendo le indicazioni dell'attore e dopo alcuni minuti fu chiesto a Louis di spostarsi, così da avere qualche scatto dell'attore da solo e poi con le sue co-star.

Louis rimase in disparte, ammirando come quell'uomo lavorava, quando sentì qualcuno urlare il suo nome. Si voltò, e schermandosi gli occhi per capire chi fosse, vide una mano sventolare nella sua direzione. Era un reporter, da quello che poteva vedere, e senza pensarci si diresse verso di lei.

"Louis Tomlinson?"

"Sì? Lei?"

"Sono del Daily Mail. Ho un paio di domande per lei. Può confermare che sta con..."

"Va bene, basta." Lo interruppe una voce che subito strinse una mano intorno al braccio di Louis trascinandolo via dalla transenna. Era il manager dell'attore, incazzato nero.

Louis si scusò e l'uomo scosse la testa e tornò a dove l'attore era ancora a fare le foto.

"Dove eri andato?" Disse con un finto sorriso.

"Ho sentito che qualcuno mi chiamava e sono andato a vedere cosa voleva. Non ho detto niente. Il tuo manager è arrivato in tempo."

"Bene." Annuì. "Non sei autorizzato a fare interviste da solo. Questa dovrebbe essere la mia serata, ricordi? Sabato penseremo a promuovere te."

"Sabato?"

"A quella mostra fotografica. Ora andiamo, dobbiamo fare delle interviste. Beh, io devo, tu devi stare di fianco a me e apparire carino."

Louis grugnì a quell'affermazione e seguì l'uomo, realizzando che la serata non sarebbe stata di nessun divertimento; era lavoro dopotutto.

_____________________________

Quando Louis tornò nella stanza d'hotel erano le tre del mattino. Era ubriaco, stanco e di cattivo umore; e non pensò ad Harry che stava dormendo, quindi chiuse la porta di botto, collassando nel letto con un sospiro.

"È stato orribile," borbottò e Harry si avvicinò.

"Lou bello." Disse lentamente e con la voce roca, che fece capire a Louis che il ragazzo dormiva da un po'.

"È un vestito costoso, forse più costoso di tutto quello che ho. Dovrei togliermelo." Disse, ma non si mosse.

"Mmm, ok." Bofonchiò Harry, mettendosi su un fianco per guardare Louis. "Vuoi dire me cosa è successo?"

"È stato orrendo. All'inizio no, era normale e sfarzoso, ma sono stato trascinato in giro tutta la sera. Non avevo nemmeno dei bei posti per il film, sono stato messo in fondo con gli amici e la famiglia. Pensavo di avere la prima fila considerando che sto uscendo con la star. Cioè, facendo finta di uscirci. Scusa. Comunque, il film non era male. Troppo rumoroso, violento e sicuramente è costato milioni per farlo. I dialoghi erano idioti, ho fatto dei versi annoiati ad un certo punto e la gente mi ha guardato divertita. Dopo di che siamo andati all'after-party tenuto dal direttore. È stato orribile. C'erano così tanti stronzi. Ficcanaso cazzoni, tutti a chiedermi domande personali. È stato brutto, Haz, non so come farò quando diventerò famoso.

"Non devi diventare." Mormorò Harry, con gli occhi chiusi.

"Ma lo voglio."

"Ok, Lou, se tu sicuro. Tu sarai."

Louis si mise su un fianco pronto a dire altro, ma gli occhi di Harry erano chiusi; era stato freddo. Louis doveva convincere Harry che quello era ciò che voleva, per certo, perché se avesse spiegato tutte le ragioni ad alta voce, descrivendo che cosa voleva da quando era un ragazzino, forse allora avrebbe convinto anche se stesso.

"Lou?" Borbottò Harry.

"Sì? Pensavo stessi dormendo. Stavo pensando..."

"Sappiamo come trovare genitori umani. Dobbiamo dire di me."

Il cuore di Louis si bloccò. "Dirlo a chi?"

"A tutti, Lou, e poi loro venire da me. Dobbiamo dirlo al mondo."  
________________________________________

Habemus capitoloooo!! Dopo mille anni e tante attese ecco il nuovo entusiasmante capitolo *___* sono anche un po' emozionata di pubblicarlo, perché tante gente lo aspettava da tempo!   
Commentate e votate, fatemi sapere le vostre opinioni.

Un ringraziamento unico alla mia Beta [GiadinaStylinson](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GiadinaStylinson) che è entrata nel tunnel di questa ff per colpa mia e ora è l'aiuto più prezioso che potessi avere <3

A presto!   
Marica xx


	7. Harry Of The City 6

Erano sdraiati sul divano, le gambe intrecciate mentre guardavano gli episodi di Friends, quando il telefono di Louis squillò.  
   
Lo fissò attentamente, ben consapevole che sarebbe potuto essere qualche reporter che lo aveva trovato, ma poi sbuffò e si voltò per rispondere.  
   
Era la manager che gli diceva che era all'ingresso e stava trovando problemi a superare la security.  
   
Allora chiamò la reception dell'hotel, e disse loro di lasciarla passare e poco dopo, qualcuno bussò.  
   
Non appena Louis aprì, la donna lo spinse via e si diresse verso Harry.  
   
"Mi dispiace davvero, _davvero_ tanto, non volevo che succedesse una cosa del genere."  
   
Harry fece una smorfia e chiese: "Perché tu dispiace? Tu non messo le foto fuori."  
   
"No, ma ho permesso che accadesse."  
   
"Tu detto lui che andava bene?"  
   
"No." Scosse la testa, mettendosi i capelli dietro le orecchie. Era agitata, uno sfogo rosso le ricopriva il petto e il collo. "Ma ho fatto un errore che gli ha permesso di pubblicare le foto senza nessun tipo di problema legale."  
   
Harry piegò la testa di lato. "Cosa?"  
   
"Ho fatto un casino!" Pianse lei. "Perdonami, per favore."  
   
"Ma non so per cosa! Non capisco!"  
   
"Ascolta." Li interruppe Louis prima che uno dei due esplodesse. Si sedette di nuovo sul divano, indicando lo spazio tra lui ed Harry alla donna. "Passiamo oltre e cerchiamo di risolvere la cosa. Che cosa facciamo?"  
   
Lei lo guardò, ovviamente sospettosa della compostezza di Louis. Non era una sorpresa, perché di solito era lei a calmare lui che balbettava e dava di matto. La donna si sedette, fece tre profondi respiri e guardò Harry. "Dobbiamo renderti presentabile. Rilasceremo qualcosa di pubblico; per soddisfarli abbastanza."  
   
"Gli avvoltoi." Annuì Harry.  
   
"Esattamente." Sorrise Louis, superando la manager per stringere il ginocchio di Harry. "Dobbiamo dar loro qualcosa che li tenga occupati mentre capiamo cosa fare. Per recuperare del tempo, ok?"  
   
"Sì." Annuì lei. "Ma dobbiamo farlo secondo i nostri termini."  
   
"Come faremo?"  
   
"Rilasceremo un video di voi due. Tu dirai chi è Harry, come lo hai trovato, perché è qui e qual è la natura della vostra relazione. Non lo renderemo un gioco. Pensano che faremo i vaghi per ottenere pubblicità ma si sbagliano. Harry non è un mio cliente, non è un mio problema, quindi andremo dritti al punto. Stai cercando i tuoi genitori e apprezzeresti delle informazioni su di loro."  
   
"Giusto." Annuì Louis, sbirciando da dietro la manager per vedere la reazione di Harry. Le sue labbra erano tirate, le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Forse i giornalisti saranno d'aiuto e cercheranno i tuoi genitori invece di stalkerare noi due e quello che facciamo."  
   
Ci fu silenzio per un momento, prima che Harry si piegasse in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. "Allora loro non seguirci? E noi ancora Harry e Louis?" Aspettò finché Louis non annuì, poi chiese: "E dopo?"  
   
"Non pensiamoci ora. Cerchiamo di venire a capo del problema al piano di sotto."  
______________________________________  
   
Il video fu registrato la mattina seguente, Louis pregò che uscisse il prima possibile per via della folla insaziabile fuori.  
   
Qualcuno aveva scoperto il loro numero di camera e non avevano smesso di chiamare, aveva dovuto dare al manager dell'hotel una lista di persone che erano autorizzate a salire perché le persone continuavano ad infastidire la receptionist dicendo che conoscevano Louis.  
   
Così, aggiunse Niall, Liam e Zayn alla lista in cui prima c'era solo il nome della sua manager, e invitò i suoi amici per una birra e una pizza quella sera per distrarre un po' Harry da quella conferenza stampa.  
   
Almeno lui e Harry non sarebbero dovuti andare in diretta live.  
   
Dovettero riprovarlo almeno sette volte, perché Harry continuava a dimenticarsi le frasi o Louis lo toccava in un modo che la sua manager definiva _troppo affettuoso_. Era dura, stare in piedi di fianco ad un Harry agitato e non poterlo confortare.  
   
Ma riuscirono a farcela, dissero quello che dovevano in un modo adeguato per il pubblico. Si fidava della sua manager ma era comunque preoccupato per ciò che lei avrebbe fatto con quel video prima del rilascio.  
   
Sapeva che la donna aveva a cuore il suo bene, ma non era sicuro che avesse a cuore anche quello di Harry. Lei era preoccupata per come la storia di Harry avrebbe influito sulla carriera di Louis; ne avevano parlato il primo giorno appena tornati dalla giungla. Gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno che Harry si comportasse in modo adeguato prima che potesse condividere la sua esistenza con il mondo, semplicemente perché questo avrebbe potuto avere effetti negativi su Louis. Cosa l'avrebbe fermata dal girare la frittata a favore di Louis? Perché stava perdendo l'occasione di far sembrare Louis una specie di eroe?  
   
Doveva fidarsi, non aveva mai fatto casini a parte questo, ma era difficile quando l'industria lo aveva fottuto in così tanti modi diversi.  
   
Harry era silenzioso da quando la manager se n’ era andata. Aveva acceso la televisione non appena la porta si era chiusa, era sul divano con un pacchetto di patatine.  
   
Louis si era seduto vicino a lui per un attimo prima di alzarsi e preparare il pranzo, o meglio cercare di distrarsi.  
   
Dopo aver fatto dei sandwich ed averli portati ad Harry, controllò il suo Twitter.  
   
Spense subito il cellulare dopo aver dato un'occhiata un minuto perché aveva guadagnato un'enorme quantità di followers che facevano domande personali su Harry e l'attore.  
   
Aveva bisogno di un momento di normalità, per questo invitò Zayn e gli altri.  
   
Erano i ragazzi più normali che avesse mai conosciuto. Andavano all'università, avevano un lavoro e probabilmente erano le uniche persone di cui si fidava davvero. Erano rimasti zitti riguardo Harry per tutto quel tempo, non c'era motivo per tradirlo ora.  
   
Liam era al lavoro e non sarebbe stato libero prima delle sei, ma la lezione di Niall finiva alle due e sarebbe andato direttamente da loro, Zayn aveva troppe consegne per l'università e non ce l'avrebbe fatta se non, forse, molto più tardi.  
   
Il che significava che Louis aveva solo un paio d'ore per crogiolarsi nel silenzio di Harry ed essere sommerso dai propri pensieri.  
   
C'era una cosa che lo agitava, qualcosa che non aveva mai considerato prima, e una volta che gli sobbalzò in mente non riuscì a togliersela dalla mente.  
   
Non stava parlando con Harry.  
   
Non stava condividendo le sue preoccupazioni con Harry perché non le avrebbe capite.  
   
Come avrebbe sostenuto una relazione con qualcuno con cui non poteva parlare?  
   
Ma, aveva almeno dato una chance ad Harry per capire? Era questo, ciò che Zayn continuava a dire, che Louis lo sottovalutava. Non stava dando ad Harry la possibilità di mostrare le sue abilità.  
   
Guardò verso l'uomo seduto sul divano, le cui labbra erano incurvate in un sorriso verso quello che stava guardando in tv. Qualche episodio di 'Little Britain', forse. Louis non aveva idea del perché ancora lo mandassero in onda.  
   
"Tesoro?"  
   
Harry alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo, il sorriso aumentò al suono della voce di Louis, ma poi scomparve. "Che c'è? Cosa va male?"  
   
"Niente. Solo - a cosa stai pensando?"  
   
"Qualcosa è sbagliato. Cosa?"  
   
"Sono preoccupato."  
   
"Per cosa?”  
   
"Tutto."  
   
"Per avvoltoi? Per video? Per Harry? Quale?"  
   
"Tutte. Ma soprattutto per te, credo."  
   
"Cosa di me?"  
   
"Cosa ti succederà per colpa mia. Cosa ti ho fatto."  
   
Harry sospirò e spense la tv. Il completo silenzio della stanza era anche peggio. "Tu non fatto altro che belle cose per me. Tu preso me con te e mostrato tutto. Insegnato come sono. Io sempre saputo di essere diverso ma non sapere come. Vedilo per favore? Che tu - hai riparato qualcosa. In mia testa. Fatto conoscere chi sono. È una grande cosa vederlo per me. Molto grande. Non mi piace che dovere imparare anche delle brutte persone ma devo così poi conoscere anche quelle buone. Sono una persona, no una scimmia. Ok?"  
   
"Ok." Annuì Louis. "Sono contento. Va bene, ma - non avrebbe potuto farlo chiunque? Se qualcun altro ti avesse trovato e portato indietro, non sarebbe stato meno problematico per te? Non saresti infastidito dai paparazzi per iniziare, solo dai giornalisti. Sarebbe stato sicuramente più semplice da gestire."  
   
"Lou, non essere sciocco. E se qualcuno trovato me e essere peggio? Potevano fare cose cattive con me, insegnare cose brutte. Sono fortunato che tu mi hai trovato. Ti amo. Io so che difficile per te con me quando non so cose che persone dovrebbero sapere. Tu brava persona che ci tiene tanto a me, anche quando non mi conoscevi da tanto. Basta di essere arrabbiato con te. Mi fa triste."  
   
A quel punto Harry si fece spazio e Louis si affrettò a salirgli in braccio, accoccolandosi al petto di Harry perché la sua pelle stava reclamando più contatto possibile. "Grazie." Gli mormorò vicino al collo. poi sospirò quando la mano di Harry gli si appoggiò sul fondo schiena. "Avrei dovuto immaginare che tu mi avresti fatto stare meglio. Lo fai in ogni modo. Mi rendi una persona migliore."  
   
"No," rise Harry. "Tu rendi me persona migliore. Se non per te, sarei solo una buona scimmia."  
   
Louis sorrise, e premette un bacio sulla mandibola di Harry.  
   
Che si mosse e disse: "Posso vedere un po' di tv ora?"  
   
Louis rise di gusto. "Sì, noioso."  
   
"Ehi!" ghignò Harry, spingendo Louis via dal suo grembo sul divano. Prese il telecomando e la accese.  
   
"Guardi un sacco di televisione. Non ti fa bene."  
   
"È bene per me. Insegna me parole e contesti, dicono psicologi."  
   
"Uh, non l'avevo mai pensata in questo modo. Probabilmente però ‘Little Britain’ non è il miglior programma da cui imparare."  
   
"Non so cosa dicono spesso ma mi fanno ridere." Fece spallucce Harry. "Poi dopo c'è il programma di cucina che mi piace ‘Vieni a cena con me’. E va avanti per ore." Aggiunse, come se fosse una scusa, "Parlano normale lì così imparo. Tu guardi con me?"  
   
"Certo, amore. Non sembra male."  
   
Louis mise le gambe sul grembo di Harry, afferrando un cuscino per appoggiarci la testa, così da essere comodo per guardare la tv.  
   
Harry gli pizzicò l'alluce e rise, e Louis realizzò che era la prima volta dopo giorni in cui vedeva le fossette del riccio.  
   
"Sei felice, vero?"  
   
"Ora, molto." Annuì Harry. "Mi piace avere tempo con te. Io voglio tutto mio tempo con te. Ti darei tutto quello che ho se tu vuoi."  
   
"Vorrei." Sospirò Louis. "Ma per ora abbiamo solo questo."  
_________________________________  
   
Niall arrivò direttamente dall'Università, la receptionist chiamò per avvertire Louis che il ragazzo era in arrivo.  
   
Harry squittì quando sentì la notizia e si affrettò ad andare all'ingresso ad aspettarlo.  
   
Niall non dovette nemmeno bussare; Harry sentì i suoi passi e lo tirò dentro la stanza prima ancora che riuscisse a capire che la porta si era aperta.  
   
"Felice di vederti." Rise Niall mentre Harry lo stringeva forte al petto.  
   
"Sembra come passati anni." Borbottò Harry. "Mancato tu tanto."  
   
"Ehi," Disse Louis dal divano, con le braccia allungate sullo schienale. "Hai portato le birre?"  
   
"Sì! E mi devi dieci sterline."  
   
"Col cazzo." Rise Louis.  
   
"Che diavolo state guardando?" Chiese Niall, alzando le gambe di Louis così da poterglisi sedere di fianco. Harry lo seguì come un cagnolino, ancora con un sorrisone stampato sul volto.  
   
"Vieni a cena con me! È l'ultimo episodio oggi, scopriamo presto il vincitore." Spiegò Harry. "Vogliamo la donna di Northen che vince, vero Lou?"  
   
"Certamente. Gli altri sono stronzi."  
   
"E lei ha figli." Aggiunse Harry.  
   
Niall scosse la testa con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Che cazzo siete diventati? Inizierete a fare l'uncinetto? Scriverete un diario?"  
   
Harry era confuso, ma sorrise in risposta alla risata di Louis.  
   
"Vado a prendere da bere." Disse Niall, dopo essere stato seduto nemmeno per un minuto. "Ho comprato anche delle patatine. Doritos o Walkers?"  
   
"Doritos." Rispose Louis, e quando Niall aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, lui lo scacciò via perché la pubblicità era finita e lo show stava ricominciando.  
   
Tre mesi fa avrebbe riso in faccia a chiunque gli avesse detto che avrebbe guardato due ore e mezzo di un programma di cucina, ma ora, eccolo lì. E in realtà gli stava anche piacendo.  
   
Prese la birra che gli stava porgendo Niall e rimase in silenzio finché il programma non terminò, triste perché la loro preferita non aveva vinto.  
   
"Cazzate." Grugnì e Harry rispose allo stesso modo, concordando.  
   
A quel punto Niall chiese: "Avete intenzione di dirmi che cosa sta succedendo di sotto?"  
   
"Oh." Si incupì Louis. "Immagino che tu l'abbia sentito dai giornali."  
   
"Beh, so della cosa con il fotografo, Zayn me l'ha spiegato, ma non ho letto niente. Ho visto però le foto di voi due sui giornali."  
   
"Davvero?"  
   
"Sì, ci siete voi due che camminate insieme. Penso sia stata fatta fuori dalla galleria. Il titolo diceva qualcosa riguardo te che tradisci quello stronzo con Harry."  
   
Louis roteò gli occhi. "E la risposta alle tue domande è proprio di sotto."  
   
"Tutte quelle persone sono lì perché pensano che voi due scopiate? Alla gente non interessa così tanto del gossip."  
   
Harry prese la parola: "Loro sanno che io da giungla. Il fotografo, ricordi? Ha fatto sapere a loro di me."  
   
"E questo è così eclatante da farli accampare fuori dall'hotel?" Sbuffò Niall. "Le persone sono fuori di testa."  
   
Era una cosa bellissima da sentire, davvero; sapeva che non era l'unico al mondo a pensarlo. La sua manager lo aveva fatto passare come una cosa completamente normale, e forse lo era, per quelli davvero famosi, ma lui non era così importante. Non ancora, almeno. Il che gli fece pensare se diventare un attore valeva la perdita della privacy.   
   
Aveva sognato di esserlo da quando era un ragazzino, ma originariamente lo voleva solo per i soldi. Aveva letto su una rivista della nuova casa di una celebrità e voleva quello che avevano loro; si era immaginato comprare a sua madre e alle sue sorelle una casa con più di due camere da letto, senza perdite dal tetto o docce rotte o tappeti economici che facevano venire l'asma ai più piccoli. Aveva fatto il possibile per la sua famiglia con i soldi ricavati dagli ingaggi da modello, ma non aveva mai fatto l'attore da quando aveva diciotto anni; quindi perché lo voleva ancora? Non sapeva nemmeno se gli piacesse più.  
   
"Strano." Annuì Harry consapevole. "Ma penso che tutti umani fanno cose strane."  
   
"È vero." Rise Niall. "Quindi voi due siete bloccati qui per un po'?"  
   
"Penso. Domani faremo uscire qualcosa su Harry giusto per farli calmare, ma non so quanto a lungo durerà prima che poi ci chiederanno dell'altro."  
   
"Che cosa gli direte?"  
   
"Che Harry viene dalla giungla e che cerca i suoi genitori."  
   
Niall annuì subito. "È una mossa astuta. Forse qualcuno li troverà al posto vostro."  
   
"Non ci conterei troppo."  
   
Continuarono a parlare fino all'arrivo di Liam, e più si ubriacavano più inventavano possibilità su chi fossero i genitori di Harry.  
   
La presenza di Liam fece uscire fuori altre domande, simili a quelle già chieste da Niall e discussero ad un modo per gestire il pubblico, ma Louis aveva bevuto troppi drink per farlo. Sapeva che era ciò di cui avevano bisogno, ma non li aveva invitati per quello. Voleva rilassarsi per una sera, divertirsi e godersi la poca libertà che gli era rimasta.  
   
Liam rimase in silenzio dopo che Louis gli espose i suoi pensieri, prima che esordisse dicendo: "Forse i suoi genitori hanno un circo."  
   
Niall e Louis incominciarono a ridere e Harry chiese "Cosa è?"  
   
Per spiegarlo Niall aprì un video su Youtube, e Louis prese il telefono per mostrare ad Harry alcuni dei suoi video preferiti.  
   
Alla fine, accesero FIFA e Zayn arrivò a metà di una partita infuocata tra Niall e Louis. Harry faceva il tifo per Louis gridando cose come ' _calciala!'_ e _'prendi la palla!'_ mentre Liam beveva e mangiava.  
   
Zayn era esausto dopo la giornata di lavoro, quindi prese una birra e si sedette sul pavimento di fianco a Niall, appoggiando la schiena sul divano tra le gambe di Harry.  
   
"Niente di nuovo?" Chiese quando la partita finì.  
   
"Ho appena sconfitto il campione europeo." Rise Niall e Louis gli diede una spinta.  
   
"Solo perché ci stavo andando leggero con te."  
   
"Certo."  
   
"Ok," rise Zayn. "Nient'altro? Magari riguardo Harry?"  
   
Louis si incupì di nuovo. "Non proprio. Abbiamo fatto un video che verrà rilasciato domani."  
   
"Di cosa?"  
   
"Spieghiamo come ho incontrato Harry."  
   
"E io chiedere dove sono genitori." Aggiunse Harry. "Ora non dobbiamo andare su tv per dirlo, quindi io non fare casino." Dopo una pausa aggiunse: "Vorrei andare in tv. Posso su 'Vieni a cena con me?'"  
   
Liam fece una smorfia e Niall rise. Zayn gli disse: "Che ne dici se prima impari a cucinare un intero pasto da solo? Altrimenti non ha senso."  
   
Harry arricciò le labbra, pensieroso, prima di annuire e domandare: "Puoi farmi vedere come adesso? Ho fame quindi ora di cena. Prepariamo cena!"  
   
"Vieni in cucina con me, e diamo un'occhiata a quello che abbiamo. Tutto dipende se abbiamo o no gli ingredienti per cucinare."  
   
"Non penso che abbiamo più di formaggio, pasta e qualcosa di precotto." Disse Louis. "Puoi inventarti qualcosa?"  
   
Zayn roteò gli occhi e disse: "Probabilmente no," saltò giù dal divano, tirato da Harry che si dirigeva in cucina.  
   
Niall li seguì poco dopo, e lasciò Liam e Louis insieme sul divano.  
   
"Allora - " iniziò Liam e Louis alzò la mano per fermarlo.  
   
"Non iniziare."  
   
Il che fece incupire l'altro. "Iniziare cosa?"  
   
"A dirmi cosa dovrei fare."  
   
"Non avevo intenzione." Lo rassicurò Liam, poi indicò il joystick della X-Box che era sul bracciolo. "Stavo per chiederti se potevo giocare. Me lo passi?"  
   
Louis glielo passò e programmò la partita mentre Liam studiava l'oggetto nelle sue mani, cercando chiaramente di capire quale bottone facesse cosa.  
   
A metà della partita, quando Louis era rilassato perché stava vincendo, Liam chiese: "Allora come sta reagendo Harry a tutto questo?"  
   
Louis perse la palla a favore di uno dei giocatori di Liam e grugnì mentre cercava di recuperarla. "Bene. Meglio di me, sembra."  
   
"Scusa." Continuò Liam dopo aver segnato un gol.  
   
"È un dannato gioco Liam, non devi scusarti quando segni.”  
   
"Volevo dire che mi dispiace per l'intera faccenda. Non è giusto che voi due dobbiate passarne tante."  
   
Louis fece spallucce, poi rimase in silenzio.  
   
Ma Liam continuò e chiese: "Hai pensato a cosa farai se Harry troverà i suoi genitori?"  
   
Louis grugnì di nuovo, ma mantenne il controllo della palla. Quando segnò, si voltò verso Liam e disse: "No. Ho pensato all'ipotesi che possa ritrovarli, ma non a quello che farò. Non lo so cosa succederà, se qualcosa uscirà dal video e sentiremo _davvero_ notizie da parte dei genitori di Harry, allora in quel momento ci penserò."  
   
"Ti rendi conto che le persone mentiranno e diranno che sono i suoi genitori anche se non lo sono?"  
   
"Non lo so!" Scattò Louis. "Faremo fare a tutti il test del DNA o qualcosa del gente. Cazzo, puoi farla finita? Non voglio pensare a questa roba ora."  
   
"Ma dovresti così non sarai preso alla sprovvista. So che non vuoi pensarci o parlarne ma devi farlo!"  
   
"Dammi una serata di tregua, per favore? Una sera in cui posso fingere che niente di tutto ciò stia accadendo. È quello di cui ho bisogno ora, più di ogni altra cosa."  
   
"Ma è questo il meglio per Harry? È questo ciò di cui _lui_ ha bisogno?"  
   
"Non lo so! Non so che cazzo farò, non so di che cosa ha bisogno, ma ora come ora è felice con voi quindi immagino che sia il meglio per lui. Avrò ogni giorno da qui in poi per pensare a cosa fare con Harry, per favore lasciami almeno sta sera. Possiamo permetterci una notte per ignorare tutta la merda che c'è fuori, sì?"  
   
Liam chinò la testa e borbottò "Sì, va bene."  
   
"Va bene. Sei il tipo che cerca sempre di aiutare, lo so. Risolvitore di problemi eccetera eccetera. Verrò da te quando avrò bisogno di aiuto, ok? Solo che non lo voglio in questo momento."  
   
Liam annuì, il labbro stretto tra i denti, e senza dire un'altra parola fece ripartire il gioco così da far correre il giocatore di Louis dietro al suo per la palla. La cosa fece ridere il ragazzo, mossa scorretta, e mormorò allegro uno "Stronzo!", che fece ridere anche Liam.  
   
Quando Harry tornò in sala alcuni momenti dopo, i due erano tornati alla normalità, concentrati sul gioco.  
   
"Chi vince?" Chiese Harry, sedendosi a peso morto sul divano, appiccicandosi al fianco di Louis e appoggiando una mano sulla sua coscia.  
   
"Io, ovvio. Liam fa schifo."  
   
"Così va bene."  
   
Le dita di Harry tamburellavano sulla sua gamba, come a ricordargli che lui era lì, quindi Louis gli chiese "Cosa è successo in cucina?"  
   
"No cibo per cucinare." Sospirò. "Dobbiamo ordinare da servizio in camera, se ok?"  
   
"Sì. Anche se mi sta un po' stancando, no? Sto morendo per avere un piatto fatto in casa o anche qualcosa da un altro ristorante. Ucciderei per mangiare le lasagne di mia madre." Harry sussultò a quella frase, e Louis alzò gli occhi. "È un modo di dire, tesoro, non ucciderei davvero qualcuno; significa solo che le voglio davvero davvero tanto."  
   
"Oh. Cosa è lasa-na?"  
   
Louis non rispose subito perché era concentrato nel far perdere la palla al giocatore di Liam, e grugnì quando il ragazzo segnò comunque. "È una cosa fatta con strati di pasta, pomodoro e formaggio. E altre cose che non so bene, ma è buonissima."  
   
"Posso vedere tua madre e poi noi mangiare un po'?"  
   
"Sì, credo." Fece spallucce Louis, e si sistemò sul divano quando il tempo della partita finì. "Bella partita, eh Liam?"  
   
"Fanculo!" Rise, arrossendo e disse "Dovresti tornare a Donny per un po'! Stare con la tua famiglia, sarebbe perfetto!"  
   
"Cristo, Liam." Borbottò Louis, perché all'improvviso Harry stava sorridendo e battendo le mani insieme, eccitato.  
   
"Sì! Louis, andiamo! Dove Donny? Io voglio andare!"  
   
"Io - ascolta, non so se possiamo!"  
   
Il volto di Harry si incupì. "Perché no?"  
   
"Beh… Mamma potrebbe essere impegnata, ha avuto i bambini da poco quindi hanno ancora un sacco di lavoro."  
   
"Bambini?" Squittì Harry. "Cuccioli umani? Voglio vederli!"  
   
Louis si voltò verso Liam. "Guarda che diavolo hai fatto."  
   
Liam ebbe anche la sfrontatezza di fare l'ingenuo, e mormorò qualcosa riguardo al cercare Zayn prima di alzarsi dal pavimento e scappare.  
   
"Amore, devo parlare con mia mamma, ok? Non voglio metterla nella merda, capisci? Potrebbe essere troppo impegnativo averci lì con i giornalisti che ci cercano."  
   
"Chiedilo!" Domandò Harry, afferrando il cellulare di Louis dal bracciolo del divano per metterglielo in mano. "Ora!"  
   
"Dobbiamo parlare prima con la manager, ok? Non so nemmeno che cosa sta succedendo con l'attore. Ci sono un sacco di cose a cui pensare."  
   
Harry incrociò le braccia e ringhiò. "Va bene."  
   
"Mi dispiace. Mi piacerebbe molto portarti a casa, ma non so se posso. Ho ancora un contratto aperto con l'attore e non posso sistemare la cosa finché non uscirà il nostra video."  
   
Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse subito. Annuì serio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi come niente fosse diede una botta al controller dell'Xbox che Louis teneva in mano, facendolo cadere.  
   
Prima che Louis potesse aprire bocca, Harry si era già alzato ed era uscito come una furia dalla stanza, ancora con le braccia incrociate.  
   
Non vide di nuovo Harry finché non arrivò la pizza: quando il ragazzo uscì dalla stanza, afferrò un piatto e una birra.  
   
Cadde il silenzio quando Harry si sedette al tavolo.  
   
Zayn si schiarì la gola, Liam tossì e Niall fissò Harry finché non disse qualcosa.  
   
"Scusa, Lou." Quando Louis alzò lo sguardo aggiunse, "per colpire la tua mano."  
   
"Stai tranquillo. Vuoi dire qualcos'altro o - ?" Continuò Louis, Harry fece le spallucce. "Ad esempio, il perché l'hai fatto."  
   
"Non sapevo come spiegare mie emozioni con parole. Io provato a fare così ma difficile quando - io non riesco a dire cose nella mia testa qualche volta. Non so come sono parole per dirle."  
   
Louis annuì "Ok. Ho capito. Ma, non puoi semplicemente arrabbiarti se qualcosa ti infastidisce. Se tu mi spiegassi i tuoi pensieri, o descrivessi come ti senti, potrei aiutarti a trovare le giuste parole."  
   
"Ma io non volere parlare qualche volta! Voglio usare mia lingua, non tua, ma voi non capirmi e mi fa - " e poi ringhiò, con i denti scoperti e fece un verso assolutamente terrificante. Louis sussultò, e Harry alzò le mani e disse: "Vedi! È spavento, quindi io non faccio!"  
   
"Credo sia frustrazione." Disse Zayn, Louis si era dimenticato che i suoi amici fossero lì.  
   
Poi Harry continuò: "L'ho rotta?" e a Louis occorse un secondo per capire di che cosa stesse parlando.  
   
"Ci vuole più di una botta per rompere una mano." Rise Louis. Ma l'espressione di Harry era ancora seria, allora aggiunse: "Anche il controller sta bene. Non si è rotto nulla."  
   
"Bene." Annuì, abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto e mormorò: "Non piacere che non possiamo fare cose che vogliamo qui. Tante cose da fare in Londra ma cose che voglio fare non potere."  
   
Louis prese la mano del ragazzo allungandosi sul tavolo. "Farò del mio meglio per andare a Doncaster, ok? Solo che non posso ancora promettertelo."  
   
"Ok:" Annuì Harry, facendo un sorriso a Louis. "Grazie. E Io _sono_ dispiaciuto per essere sciocco."  
   
"Non mi sembra giusto, no? Che Harry sia l'unico ad imparare." Disse Niall, spingendo via il piatto vuoto. "Non mi dispiacerebbe imparare il linguaggio delle scimmie."  
   
Liam si piegò in avanti, con uno sguardo sorpreso. "Credi di poterci insegnare qualcosa?"  
   
Harry mise il broncio, corrugò le sopracciglia e disse: "Non so. Non è come parole. Un suono significa come una frase intera; ma non è solo suono, devi avere tutto giusto. Come per esempio, se stare in piedi su punte e - " sfregò la nocca contro un dito. "fare alcuni suoni vuole dire andare via. È diverso. Difficile imparare perché io non imparo voi come voi fatto, con libri e carte. Io imparo vedendo quello che succede tra gorilla. Uomo parla più difficile, ci sono molte cose. Non so come insegnare te, perché io non imparando tua lingua sapendo cosa significa in mia. Devo pensare da solo."  
   
Liam era confuso, ma Zayn annuì. "Ho capito. Di solito quando noi impariamo altre lingue, prima abbiamo una buona padronanza della nostra. Ad esempio una cosa in inglese, significa questo in francese e così via. Tu stai solo imparando dalle figure e cose simili. Credo sia molto difficile."  
   
"Sì." Annuì Harry. "Molto. E voi avere tante parole per stessa cosa. Molto strano e difficile."  
   
"Quindi niente gorillese?" Disse Niall con un ghigno. "Che vergogna. Le donne amano l'uomo multiculturale. Speravo di sedurne una con qualche verso da scimmia."  
   
Harry fece un sorrisone mentre gli altri ridevano, e si offrì di mostrargli quali suoni di solito attirano una compagna.  
   
Probabilmente fu la cosa più divertente che Louis avesse sentito fino a quel momento, Niall copiava i ringhi e i borbottii di Harry, andando in giro per la stanza con un bottiglia di birra in mano.  
   
Harry si stava divertendo come un pazzo a saltare in giro per casa con lui, un grande sorriso e il volto arrossato per le risate e l'alcool.  
   
Gli altri tre guardavano e basta, ogni tanto provavano a fare gli stessi versi ridendo, ma Louis era più che felice di stare seduto sul divano mentre Harry saltava qua e là, con le braccia piegate e i capelli tirati all'indietro.  
   
Era estasiato; non lo vedeva così felice da quando era nella giungla, ed era così contento perché poteva finalmente comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto.  
   
Louis si trovò cupo al pensiero, a quanta vergogna provasse perché Harry non poteva agire in questo modo sempre; perché essere come Harry, era qualcosa che quella società non accettava.  
   
Ma sarebbe stato così se Harry avesse voluto restarci, avrebbe dovuto obbedire alle leggi non scritte del comportamento.  
   
Harry però aveva anche detto che non voleva stare a Londra; forse sarebbe stata davvero la cosa migliore, se se ne fossero andati per il weekend, solo loro due a far visita alla sua famiglia. Forse, se Harry avesse visto come la loro vita insieme poteva essere, allora sarebbe rimasto.  
____________________________________  
   
La sua manager non era molto felice all'idea, specialmente dopo che le cose si erano fatte agitate a seguito del rilascio del video.  
   
Lo avevano semplicemente messo su Youtube, condividendo il link con l'account twitter di Louis, e rimanendo in hotel dopo averlo fatto.  
   
Lui era sorpreso che fosse diventato virale dopo poche ore, nonostante la manager lo avesse avvertito che sarebbe successo.  
   
"Le persone sono affascinate da Harry." Disse lei. "Un uomo cresciuto dai gorilla, trovato nella giungla da una celebrità. È una storia incredibile."  
   
"Non sono nemmeno una celebrità." Mormorò Louis. "Nessuno al di fuori dell'Inghilterra mi conosce."  
   
"Ora sì." Canticchiò lei, e nel momento in cui la faccia di Louis cambiò espressione aggiunse. "Ne abbiamo parlato mesi fa, _sapevamo_ che sarebbe successo. Era questo quello che volevi."  
   
"Esattamente. _Volevo_. Passato."  
   
"Solo perché tu hai cambiato idea, non significa che il risultato cambierà."  
   
Il telefono della donna squillò, e come le altre volte controllò subito chi fosse. Nonostante le altre chiamate fossero state ignorate, questa invece venne accettata.  
   
Si diresse in un'altra stanza, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli.  
   
Harry era appiccicato al telefono di Louis.  
   
Dopo che Louis gli aveva mostrato il video su Youtube, il ragazzo era rimasto affascinato dall'aumentare del numero di chi lo aveva visto; allora Louis gli aveva spiegato come ricaricare la pagina e da quel momento lo stava facendo senza tregua.  
   
Louis diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Harry con il suo e chiese: "Come va?"  
   
"Bene!" Canticchiò. "Tante persone lo guardano!"  
   
"Bene." Rispose Louis mono tono, e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, il ragazzo finse il suo miglior sorriso.  
   
"Cosa non va?"  
   
"Non lo so. Mi sento male per questa storia. Vorrei che potessimo - essere semplicemente noi due. Ci sono troppe persone coinvolte e mi fa schifo."  
   
Harry annuì. "Hai parlato con tua mamma?"  
   
La manager di Louis rientrò in quel momento nella stanza, proprio quando stava per rispondere alla domanda; la donna chiese: "Cosa c'entra tua madre?"  
   
"Vogliamo vederla." Rispose Harry. "Vorrei andare a casa della mamma di Louis, per favore."  
   
Il suo viso si ammorbidì. "Non vedo come sia possibile. Ho appena parlato con il manager dell'attore, ha chiesto un incontro. Stanno scendendo ora dalla loro stanza."  
   
"Cazzo. Che cosa vuole?"  
   
Lei si incupì. "Non sono sicura. Il manager non l'ha detto."  
   
Quindi aspettarono fino a che i due uomini non si presentarono alla porta. La manager di Louis andò ad aprire perché Harry si era rifiutato.  
   
Li accolse gentilmente, la star sorrise ampiamente quando vide Louis, facendo rabbrividire il modello.  
   
"Che cosa vuoi?" ringhiò Louis, e l'attore ebbe la faccia tosta di apparire sconvolto dal quell'atteggiamento.  
   
"Vederti, ovvio! È passato troppo tempo."  
   
"È passato un giorno."  
   
"È troppo." Sorrise la star mostrando i denti bianchi. Era ridicolo. Dopo un momento di silenzio, l'uomo aggiunse: "Pensavo di passare e vedere come te la stavi passando tu." Poi dopo aver perso il sorriso aggiunse, "E Harry, certo."  
   
"Stiamo bene." Scattò Louis. "Altro?"  
   
L'uomo sospirò, e indicò il divano. Louis rispose con un cenno al silenzioso ' _Posso?’_  
   
Allora l'uomo si sedette, e Louis si unì a lui. Harry lo seguì subito dopo, sedendosi di fianco al ragazzo, premendosi contro di lui, con una mano possessiva appoggiata sulla coscia.  
   
"Allora," iniziò l'attore. "Come ho già detto, l'uscita per l'esposizione del fotografo è stata un disastro, quindi non conta come una delle nostre uscite pubbliche. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa e in fretta, la gente sta già dicendo che tu stai con Harry. E questo non può andare avanti."  
   
"E se io volessi chiuderla qui? Chiudere il contratto?" Chiese Louis, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare scocciato.  
   
"Immaginavo lo avresti detto." Sorrise la star. "Ti chiederei questo - quanto chiederesti per portarla avanti altri due appuntamenti?"  
   
"Soldi?"  
   
"Sì. O forse c'è qualcosa che posso fare per Harry, rendergli le cose più facili."  
   
Louis arricciò le labbra al pensiero. "Non c'è niente che tu possa fare per noi -"  
   
"Aspetta!" Gridò Harry, ed entrambi lo guardarono. Louis con sorpresa, l'attore con un ghigno infimo. "Voglio trovare i miei genitori."  
   
" _Harry_." Borbottò Louis. "Non abbiamo bisogno di lui! Possiamo farlo da soli!"  
   
"Poi - voglio te felice, Lou. Voglio che tu hai quello che vuoi. Non volere che tu ti fermi per me. Vuoi fare attore, sì? Essere famoso? Io non posso darti queste cose. Lui può."  
   
"Non so se lo voglio più."  
   
"E se poi lo vuoi? Non voglio te arrabbiato con me un giorno perché io fermato da essere famoso. Io penso tu finisci questo, ma prendi più cose."  
   
"Che genere di cose?" Chiese l'attore, prima che Louis obiettasse.  
   
"Metti Louis in TV. Dai più soldi. Più sicurezza per noi per vivere in appartamento. Portaci a casa di sua mamma senza che persone sapere dove siamo. Lasciaci nascondere lì un po'."  
   
Louis riusciva solo a fissare Harry in silenzio, rifiutandosi di incontrare lo sguardo dell'attore.  
   
"Beh?" Chiese l'uomo. "È questo ciò che vuoi? Perché posso farlo. Solo due altre uscite e avrai tutto."  
   
"È quello che vuoi Haz? Davvero? Perché se preferisci che io dica di no, lo farò."  
   
Harry annuì con un'espressione seria. "Io lo voglio. Non voglio te arrabbiato con me per questo. Non voglio che tu cambia le cose per me. Questo c'era prima di me, tu provare così capire se non ti piace."  
   
"Sei preoccupato che sei io scegliessi te poi me ne potrei pentire."  
   
"Sì, perché - perché avere solo me se puoi avere tutte e due le cose? Io sarò qui se tu dici sì. Solo per due altre volte. Dire sì, lo voglio."  
   
"Allora?" Si intromise l'attore di nuovo, e Louis finalmente lo guardò.  
   
"Dimmi che cosa saranno questi due altri appuntamenti."  
   
"Certo. Il primo sarà un'altra cena, e il secondo un'altra cerimonia di premiazione."  
   
Louis ci pensò un momento, studiando l'espressione seria di Harry. Se era questo che voleva davvero. Il viso di Harry era invariato, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra tese, gli occhi privi di emozione. "Sei sicuro?" Chiese di nuovo ed Harry annuì. Allora Louis guardò di nuovo l'uomo e sospirò: "Va bene. Ma fai un altro commento su Harry e sono fuori."  
   
L'uomo aveva un sorriso che arrivava da un orecchio all'altro mentre si alzava dal divano, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Louis e poi quella di Harry.  
   
"Perché Lou?" Chiese Harry all'attore. "Perché? Quando è così difficile per te per colpa mia, stai ancora provando? Lui non amerà mai te, allora perché?"  
   
L'uomo alzò le spalle, abbassando la mano che Harry non aveva intenzione di stringere. "Ho iniziato questa storia perché lui è bello, e ho visto del potenziale. Hai ragione, la tua presenza ha reso le cose dannatamente difficili, ma se la chiudo ora la gente saprà che quegli appuntamenti erano una copertura. Non posso lasciare che il pubblico pensi questo, quindi ecco perché sono qui."  
   
"È stupido." Sbuffò Harry. "Non ha sensi."  
   
"Senso." Lo corresse l'attore, con un sorriso arrogante. "Invece ha pienamente senso, solo che tu non hai - l'intelligenza, credo, per capirlo." E prima che Louis potesse dire qualcosa, l'uomo si diresse verso la porta, salutando ad alta voce.  
   
"Che stronzo." Gridò quasi Louis mentre l'uomo chiudeva la porta. "E tu non sei stupido, nemmeno io capisco perché mi vuole così tanto."  
   
"Io so perché vuole te." Disse Harry. "Solo non capisco perché prova ad avere te quando sa che tu sei mio e io sono tuo."  
_________________________________  
   
Louis andò a cena con l'attore prima della loro partenza per Doncaster.  
   
L'attore si immaginò che sarebbe stato meglio farsi vedere insieme dopo che la notizia di Harry era emersa e prima che sparissero per un po'.  
   
Erano solo usciti per cena, come promesso, ma non era per niente come la prima volta.  
   
I paparazzi e i giornalisti erano in fila fuori, i bodyguards della star avevano dovuto spingerli via da loro, perché si erano gettati loro addosso appena Louis aveva messo un piede fuori dall'auto.  
   
Domande su domande gli erano state gridate addosso: "È vero che stai uscendo con l'uomo selvaggio?", "Dove nascondi Harry?", "Perché lo nascondi? È pericoloso?". L'ultima domanda lo aveva quasi fatto voltare e uscire di testa, ma la mano dell'attore premuta sulla schiena lo aveva fatto proseguire.  
   
Sapeva che uno dei fotografi aveva visto la sua espressione torva, e già si domandava che cosa avrebbe letto nelle riviste l'indomani.  
   
La cena di per sé fu tranquilla, Louis rifiutò il vino ricordandosi cosa era successo l'ultima volta: lo aveva reso allegro, rosso e troppo gentile con l'uomo. Mangiò, rispose alle domande dell'attore con meno parole possibili, e provò a fare del suo meglio per non essere troppo ovvio nel desiderare di essere in un qualsiasi altro posto piuttosto che lì.  
   
Gli altri clienti li stavano guardando come avvoltoi, disperati nel cercare di captare qualcosa di interessante dalla loro conversazione così da essere citati come ' _fonte'_ o _'testimone'_ in un articolo.  
   
C'era un gruppo di persone che Louis stava osservando, era un tavolo con due coppie che parlavano animatamente tra loro, senza nemmeno dissimulare l'argomento, dal momento che li fissavano.  
   
Non accadde nulla fino all'arrivo del dessert, quando uno del gruppo trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi al tavolo.  
   
Louis aveva un cucchiaino di dolce in bocca, e fissò l'estraneo che disse: "Scusatemi, posso disturbarvi un momento?"  
   
"No." Borbottò, ma la risposta dell'attore fu più forte.  
   
"Non ci disturba. Cosa possiamo fare per lei?"  
   
L'uomo sorrise, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca e chiese: "Vi dispiacerebbe se facessi una foto a voi, mia moglie e i miei amici? Con entrambi. Siamo grandi fan del vostro lavoro."  
   
"Davvero, signore?" Lo interruppe Louis. "Quale dei miei lavori è il suo preferito? La pubblicità di biancheria che ho fatto un po' di tempo fa, forse?"  
   
L'uomo aprì la bocca sconvolto, e l'attore finse una risata. "Louis è proprio un burlone, lo deve scusare. Mi dispiace molto, ma preferiremmo goderci la nostra cena insieme in pace."  
   
Il viso dell'estraneo si incupì. "Ma avete finito di mangiare."  
   
"È vero." Rispose l'attore, anche con troppa gentilezza. "Ma vorremmo goderci un po' di tempo insieme senza essere interrotti."  
   
"Oh. Beh, vi lascio allora." Disse altezzosamente e si voltò per tornare al suo tavolo.  
   
"La sfrontatezza di certa gente." Mormorò l'attore tra sé, e Louis lo fissò.  
   
Voleva prendere in giro l'attore per il suo comportamento da leccaculo, ma si tenne la maschera di indifferenza e rimase in silenzio. Alzò gli occhi e tornò a mangiare la sua torta al cioccolato.  
__________________________________  
   
La star ottenne quello che voleva, i giornali e le riviste avevano articoli che parlavano della loro _relazione._ Veniva anche menzionato Harry in ognuno di quelli, i giornalisti si chiedevano chi fosse e che cosa ci facesse con Louis.  
   
Anche gli articoli riguardo i genitori di Harry erano iniziati a comparire, le persone si erano fatte avanti dicendo che quello fosse loro figlio. Ma per ora, tutti erano stati respinti.  
   
I ricercatori che lavoravano con Harry avevano fatto i test del DNA su ogni persona che aveva detto di essere uno dei genitori del ragazzo, e gli psicologi stavano controllando tutte le informazioni che ricevevano.  
   
Per ora, era stato tutto inutile. Erano lontani dall'avere una pista.  
   
La manager di Louis gli aveva dato il permesso, a quel punto, di andare a Doncaster per il weekend successivo.  
   
L'attore aveva organizzato per loro una macchina privata per il viaggio di quattro ore, sia per l'andata che per il ritorno, e Louis era tanto emozionato quanto Harry.  
   
Non tornava a casa da più di un anno, e non aveva ancora conosciuto i nuovi fratellini, era eccitato.  
   
Ma Harry - poteva essere la definizione vivente di quella parola.  
   
Non riusciva a stare seduto tranquillo in auto, continuava a fare domande sui bambini. Sulla mamma di Louis e sulle sorelle, ma soprattutto sui bambini. Occasionalmente tornava a fare qualche verso scimmiesco e dopo un'ora di chiacchiericcio eccitato, Louis era piuttosto preoccupato per lui.  
   
Quindi mise un po' di musica, e guardò Harry tranquillizzarsi, voltandosi per guardare fuori dal finestrino. Ogni tanto poneva un'altra domanda, ma non era più un fiume in piena di richieste e versi da gorilla.  
   
Quando Louis annunciò che erano quasi arrivati, Harry andò in panico.  
   
"E se io non le piaccio? E se io spavento loro? Non so come fermare i miei versi da gorilla, e se non gli piacessero?"  
   
"Ti adoreranno tesoro, non ti preoccupare!"  
   
"Ma i bambini potrebbero spaventarsi!"  
   
"Non lo saranno, amore, ti ameranno. Sono io quello che dovrebbe essere preoccupato, ancora li devo incontrare! Mia mamma sarà incazzata."  
   
"No, Lou, non sarà!" Lo rassicurò subito Harry, emergendo dal suo stato di isteria piuttosto in fretta. "Le mamme amano, no? Non importa cosa succede, lei felice di vedere te."  
   
Lo disse con così tanta convinzione che Louis immaginò avesse sentito quelle parole da qualche parte. Qualcuno forse gliele aveva già dette, si sentì male al pensiero che Louis non aveva ancora chiesto ad Harry come si sentiva in merito al possibile incontro con i suoi genitori umani.  
   
Le preoccupazioni di Louis sull'incontro con sua madre furono presto dimenticate, quindi aprì la portiera dell'auto, incoraggiando Harry a fare lo stesso con un cenno del capo.  
   
Con gli zaini in spalla e le mani intrecciate tra loro, si avvicinarono alla porta di casa di sua madre.  
   
La donna aprì la porta ancor prima che potessero bussare, strinse Louis in un abbraccio umido e disse: "Ci hai messo troppo!" Poi fece passare una mano sulla spalla di Harry e lo fece avvicinare. "Non ci posso credere. Louis che porta a casa qualcuno. Devi essere davvero speciale, amore." Disse con la voce spezzata. "Beh, certo che sì. Ho visto il telegiornale!"  
   
Si affrettò a farli entrare e poi li spinse in cucina, preparando subito un te' per Louis e poi chiese ad Harry: "Come lo prendi tu, amore?"  
   
Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, e arrossì violentemente prima di rispondere "N-non lo so. Io Scusa. Non parlo molto bene."  
   
Louis riuscì a vedere il momento in cui sua madre fu mossa a compassione. "Oh, non preoccuparti! Non devi essere in imbarazzo! Ti chiedevo se ti piacesse il te' con lo zucchero o con il latte, e quanto?"  
   
"Io - " Guardò Louis e si morse un labbro. "Come Lou, per favore."  
   
"Mamma, lui non beve tè. Solo acqua. Qualche volta latte o succo di frutta se lo hai."  
   
Il volto della donna si illuminò. "Ho tutto! Cosa preferisci?"  
   
"Acqua. Grazie." Mormorò Harry.  
   
E mentre la mamma di Louis prendeva un bicchiere dalla mensola, Harry disse: "Tu parli come fa Lou. Anche lui chiama me 'amore'."  
   
"È una cosa del Nord." Rispose lei. "Quasi tutti qui intorno lo usano."  
   
"Oh. Come Niall parla diverso perché è da Irlanda? Anche qui così?"  
   
"Sì, esatto." Rispose Louis, risparmiando a sua madre di dover ammettere che non conosceva nessun Niall. "Le persone che vengono da zone diverse, parlano in modi diversi."  
   
"Quindi… io non parlare tanto strano, vengo da un altro posto." Pensò Harry e Louis sorrise. "Tutti parlano un po' strano e diverso."  
   
"Esattamente!" Disse Louis, sentendo crescere dell'orgoglio in sé. "Non vergognarti di come parli. Non c'è niente di male." Poi Louis guardò sua madre e il suo sorriso divenne ancora più grande.  
   
Lei lo stava guardando con così tanto amore che quasi faceva male. I suoi occhi erano umidi mentre diceva: "Sei cresciuto così tanto, amore. Non posso crederci che tu sia qui, e sembri così felice e in salute."  
   
"Sì." Louis si grattò la nuca, sentendosi avvampare. "È stato piuttosto - strano, quando sono venuto qui la scorsa volta."  
   
"Strano!" Rise lei. "Eri proprio uno stronzo!" Poi si voltò verso Harry con uno sguardo umido. "Era maleducato e bacchettone quando venne qui l'ultima volta, proprio un principino viziato! Ero preoccupata che forse Londra ti avesse cambiato del tutto. Non hai idea di quanto io sia felice di vedere che il solito Louis è tornato. Sarò per sempre grata nei tuoi confronti che lo hai trovato, me lo hai riportato."  
   
Harry piegò la testa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Non ho trovato. Lui trovato me."  
   
Louis si schiarì la gola e sorrise verso il pavimento. "Anche tu mi hai trovato, ricordi? Quando ero svenuto nella giungla, sei stato tu ad aiutarmi e a farmi ritrovare la strada. Immagino che ci siamo trovati in più di un modo, eh?"  
___________________________________  
   
Solo dopo aver bevuto la tazza di tè chiese dei suoi fratelli e sua madre gli rispose che le sorelle erano con il padre e i piccoli dovevano essere svegliati dal loro pisolino.  
   
"Altrimenti non dormiranno sta notte." Rise, poi vedendo gli occhi brillanti di Harry al solo menzionare i bambini aggiunse, "potrai prenderli in braccio se vuoi."  
   
"Posso?" Chiese Harry con reverenza. "Non spavento? Prometto sto zitto, ma non voglio che piangono a me. L'ho visto in tv, non mi piace sentire bambini piangere. Molto triste."  
   
"Sono degli affarini molto tranquilli, amore, andrà bene. Devo avvertirti però che amano tirare i capelli."  
   
Harry annuì comprensivo. "Va bene! Anche ai cuccioli di gorilla piace. Come si aggrappano al pelo, quindi quando Harry li tiene in braccio loro si aggrappano a capelli."  
   
"Davvero?" Chiese la mamma di Louis affascinata. "Sarebbe una cosa bellissima da vedere. Posso immaginarti con le braccia piene di piccoli gorilla."  
   
Harry sorrise. "Sì. Mi mancano tanto. Posso vedere i bambini ora?"  
   
La sveltezza di Harry la fece ridere, ma poi continuò quando Louis lo guardò e disse: "Io aspetto qui. Vai a incontrare tua famiglia prima."  
   
Quindi Louis seguì sua madre fino in camera sua. Vide la culla nell'angolo e si avvicino con esitazione.  
   
"Non c'è bisogno di fare con cautela, _siamo_ qui per svegliarli."  
   
"Allora perché stai sussurrando?" Chiese Louis, e la donna rise forte.  
   
Fu quello che svegliò i bambini, e Louis istintivamente si affrettò su di loro per farne smettere uno di piangere.  
   
Avevano uno la copertina rosa e uno quella blu, Louis non riusciva a decidersi quale tenere in braccio per primo.  
   
Sua madre decise per lui alla fine, prendendo la bambina urlante, lasciando il piccolo silenzioso per Louis.  
   
Era adorabile, batteva le palpebre guardandolo, Louis gli sorrise e si piegò per prenderlo e stringerlo a petto.  
   
"Vieni," Disse la donna da dietro di lui, dando delle piccole pacche sulla schiena della neonata mentre la dondolava su e giù. "Non voglio far aspettare Harry."  
   
Sua madre tornò nella stanza, con Louis alle costole.  
   
Appena Louis entrò, Harry saltò su dal divano, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.  
   
"Oddio!" Gridò e il piccolo in braccio a Louis voltò la testa per fissarlo. Quando Harry vide il suo piccolo viso, gli comparve subito la fossetta sulla guancia. "È buffo! Posso toccarlo?”  
   
"Certo che sì." Lo rassicurò la donna, e Harry si avvicinò con attenzione, le mani protese in avanti. A Louis venne in mente quando era nella giungla ed era stato fatto avvicinare ai gorilla; come aveva allungato la mano davanti alle creature per farsi annusare come fossero cani.  
   
Harry non appoggiò la mano sul viso del bambino, ma sulla testa. "Piccolo." Sottolineò Harry. "Morbido. Profuma buono."  
   
"Vorresti tenere lei in braccio?" Si offrì la mamma di Louis, allungandogli la piccola.  
   
Quindi si spostò, quando si avvicinò alla bambina allungò le braccia, prendendola tranquillamente in braccio. Harry rimase immobile con gli occhi della piccola a sfidarlo, fermo come una statua mentre la sua manina si attorcigliava tra i capelli e tirava. "Ahi!" Si lamentò, e la bambina rise e tirò di nuovo.  
   
"Te l'avevo detto!" Rise la donna. "Danno anche qualche pizzicotto."  
   
Il loro primo giorno a Doncaster fu trascorso in quel modo, sul divano o sul tappeto a giocare con i bambini e la mamma di Louis a guardarli sorridenti.  
   
Servì delle lasagne per cena su richiesta di Louis, e Harry le mangiò così velocemente che riuscì poi a dare una mano ad imboccare i gemelli. Era bellissimo da guardare; l'intero viso del ragazzo si illuminava ogni volta che i bambini aprivano la bocca.  
   
"Quanti anni?" Chiese Harry, prendendo un'altra cucchiaiata di purè di carota.  
   
"Otto mesi." Rispose la donna.  
   
Louis sussultò. Non aveva realizzato che era così tanto che non veniva a casa. L'ultima volta era stato quando la mamma gli aveva annunciato la gravidanza.  
   
"Dov'è il papà?"  
   
"È ad Edimburgo per lavoro fino a lunedì. Forse riuscirete a vederlo prima che partite."  
   
"Mamma, andiamo via domenica pomeriggio al massimo." Disse Louis, sapendo che non era la prima volta che la donna provava ad allungare la sua permanenza lì.  
   
Lei sbuffò. "Aspetta almeno che le tue sorelle tornino da casa del padre."  
   
"Se riescono a tornare prima delle quattro, allora sì. Perché non sono qui? Pensavo che avrebbero saltato un weekend con il padre per vedermi."  
   
"Lo sai come sono fatte," alzò gli occhi la madre. "Sono arrabbiate con te per alcune cose. Inoltre, sono venute a Londra da poco per vederti."  
   
"Sei mesi mi sembrano parecchi." Controbatté, e lo stomaco fece una capriola, era sicuro che la madre avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo: ' _Hanno aspettato quattordici mesi…"_  
   
"Le chiamerò domani." Sospirò lei, ovviamente stanca di litigare. "Ma dovrai convincerle tu." Poi aggiunse con un ghigno. "Mandagli una foto di Harry, torneranno qui di corsa."  
   
" _Mamma._ " Grugnì Louis, e Harry piegò la testa confuso, ovviamente in attesa di una spiegazione del perché avessero detto il suo nome.  
   
Nessuno gliela diede, quindi tornò a nutrire i gemelli, facendo delle smorfie ogni tanto per farli ridere.  
   
Dopo aver rassettato la tavola e lavato i piatti, Louis mostrò ad Harry la sua vecchia stanza, dove avrebbero dormito. Era la stanza degli ospiti adesso, i poster calcistici di Louis erano spariti e una coperta a fiori aveva sostituito quella blu.  
   
La prima cosa che fece Louis fu camminare verso la finestra e chiudere le tende, ma vide il cielo per un momento. "Me ne ero dimenticato."  
   
"Di cosa?" Chiese Harry, avvicinandosi subito.  
   
"Le stelle." Mormorò Louis. "È difficile vederle da dove sono io a Londra. Le luci sono troppo luminose."  
   
"Oh. Non avevo visto questo di Londra. Io vedo tante stelle a casa. Le uso per sapere strada di notte, ma tu hai già elettrica."  
   
"Elettricità." Lo corresse Louis gentilmente. Si sentiva sempre uno stronzo in quei momenti, ma era l'unico modo in cui Harry avrebbe imparato a parlare. "Sì, non ne abbiamo molto bisogno, ma sono comunque belle da guardare."  
   
Harry annuì, e appoggiò la borsa pesante sulla cassettiera, stiracchiandosi, allungando la schiena e le braccia.  
   
"Sei indolenzito, amore?" Chiese Louis, aprendo la sua borsa per trovare dei pantaloni morbidi.  
   
"Spalle." Mormorò Harry. "Iniziato in macchina."  
   
Louis si sedette sul letto e allargò le gambe. "Siediti qua ti faccio un massaggio."  
   
Harry lo fece, togliendosi la maglia, grugnendo non appena le mani di Louis lo iniziarono a massaggiare. "Bello."  
   
"Allora che ne pensi?" Chiese, stringendogli una spalla. "Di qui, di mia mamma?"  
   
"Lei molto gentile." Disse facendo ricadere la testa in avanti con il mento appoggiato sullo sterno e gli occhi chiusi. "Fa cibo buono. Mi piace. Di più i bambini."  
   
Louis rise. "Immaginavo."  
   
"Ma strano."  
   
"Cosa?"  
   
Harry alzò lo sguardo, voltandosi per fissare Louis. "Mi manca casa di più qui. Mi manca famiglia in giungla. In Londra, è come tu hai due famiglie noi, con Zayn. Qui con tua mamma. Mi fa volere la mia."  
   
Louis deglutì rumorosamente, e Harry si voltò di nuovo, muovendo le spalle per ricordare a Louis cosa stesse facendo. "Tu - tu puoi stare in questa famiglia se vuoi. Le mie sorelle e mio fratello possono essere anche tuoi, e anche mia mamma. Le farebbe piacere se questo mi facesse felice. Mi _farebbe_ felice.”  
   
Harry rimase in silenzio, Louis non si spinse oltre.  
   
Aveva pensato che vedere il suo futuro lì avrebbe aiutato Harry, vedere come avrebbero potuto vivere insieme un giorno.  
   
Che essere sotto i riflettori di Londra non era l'unica opzione.  
   
Forse era stato tutto uno sbaglio.  
____________________________________  
   
Harry era molto più silenzioso il giorno seguente, si svegliò più tardi e non fece colazione.  
   
Si sedette sul tappeto in salotto con i gemelli mentre Louis e la mamma mangiavano e si scambiavano degli sguardi preoccupati.  
   
"Gli manca casa." Sussurrò Louis, e sua madre aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
   
"Tornate a casa domani pomeriggio, non è così male qui."  
   
"La sua casa nella giungla." Specificò Louis.  
   
"Oh. Ha in mente di tornare lì?"  
   
Louis abbassò lo sguardo nel piatto. "Dubito. Almeno non che io sappia."  
   
"Non puoi aspettarti che lui ti segua tutta la vita. Ha bisogno di stare dov'è più felice."  
   
"Ma ha detto che è felice con me."  
   
"E pensi che vada bene? Che è il meglio per lui?"  
   
"Non è un posto sicuro quello da dove viene." Scattò Louis.  
   
Sua madre rimase in silenzio ma incupita per un momento; poi sospirò e disse: "Credo che tu abbia ragione. Ma devi ricordarti che è sopravvissuto laggiù molti anni. Per noi è una cosa impossibile visto tutte le cose che abbiamo; ma quello che per noi sono oggetti necessari, per lui è lusso."  
   
"Stai davvero suggerendo di trasferirmi nel bel mezzo del Congo per lui?"  
   
"No assolutamente! Ti preferisco vivo, grazie. Penso solo che - è davvero il meglio, per voi, stare insieme?" Prima che Louis potesse protestare, la donna aggiunse "So che ha fatto cose incredibili per te e lo stesso tu per lui. Hai fatto molti sacrifici, lo so, ma mi preoccupo che questo sia troppo per lui. Stai guardando il quadro generale? Puoi vederti con lui tra dieci anni?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
"E durante questi dieci anni? Hai pensato ai compromessi che dovrai fare affinché possiate stare insieme, ai sacrifici? So come sei fatto, amore. Ti piace preoccuparti dei problemi quando si presentano, non vuoi prevenirli. Non ti piace pianificare, ma dovrai farlo se vuoi far sì che funzioni."  
   
Louis aveva mal di testa. Sua madre aveva ragione, come sempre, ma non voleva che ce l'avesse. Non voleva pensare a tutte quelle cose, a cosa significavano, a come lui doveva cambiare. Era cresciuto molto nell'ultimo paio di mesi, non contava niente?  
   
"Pensaci." Disse gentilmente lei, prendendogli la mano. "So che hai molto a cui pensare ora, la storia con quell'orribile americano e i paparazzi che seguono Harry, ma non dimenticarti del futuro. Pianificalo prima che si possa schiantare nel presente."  
   
Sua madre non gli aveva dispensato altre saggezza nel corso della loro permanenza, invece gli aveva consegnato le chiavi della macchina, consigliandogli di portare Harry a fare un giro in città quel pomeriggio.  
   
Harry era triste di lasciare i bambini, ma emozionato di uscire di casa.  
   
Era il momento più libero che avesse avuto da un po'.  
   
Louis li guidò verso una delle vecchie tenute, scesero dall'auto e si diressero nel giardino.  
   
Harry si sedette sull'erba, sdraiandosi quando Louis si unì.  
   
Chiuse gli occhi per proteggersi dal sole poiché gli occhiali non erano abbastanza.  
   
"Allora che ne pensi? Mamma ci portava sempre qui quando eravamo piccoli. Non so perché, è un po' noioso."  
   
"Mi piace." Disse Harry. "Molto carino. Di chi è casa?"  
   
"Non lo so. Forse qualche vecchio signore. Possiamo entrare, sono case aperte. Ce ne sono tantissime di case di questo genere in tutta l'Inghilterra, sono edifici storici. Mi sembra che questo abbia centocinquanta anni. Ho fatto il giro un sacco di volte.  
   
"Quindi le persone vanno a vedere casa?"  
   
"Sì, è un po' come fare un salto nel tempo."  
   
"A persone qui piace molto storia."  
   
Louis fece spallucce. "Alle persone, credo, piace sapere da dove vengono."  
   
Harry annuì rimanendo zitto, poi si spinse su rimettendosi seduto. "Mi piace qui. Molto bel giardino, e il sole è bello. Voglio vedere la casa."  
   
Louis gli fece fare il giro ed Harry non era poi così impressionato. Quando Louis gli perché, lui rispose: "Più interessanti persone e cose vive, e sapere come è ora. Cose vecchie non mi aiutano."  
   
"Imparare non deve sempre essere utile, tesoro. Alcune persone sono solo interessate a qualcosa e vogliono saperne di più anche se non ne hanno bisogno, capisci?"  
   
Harry annuì. "Credo di sì."  
   
La spiegazione non aumentò l'interesse di Harry, quindi rimasero dentro per poco tempo. Presero un caffè da asporto alla caffetteria che si trovava al primo piano, e lo bevvero in auto.  
   
Louis indicò lo stadio dove aveva ottenuto il suo primo lavoro, dicendo ad Harry un po' della sua squadra. Gli indicò la scuola e la chiesa dove andava a Pasqua, ed Harry era affascinato nonostante non avesse idea di che cosa Louis stesse dicendo.  
   
Si diressero ad un McDonald per pranzo, poi tornarono a casa esausti.  
   
Harry era completamente distrutto, ma andò comunque dai neonati appena tornato.  
   
La mamma di Louis era sul divano che piegava la biancheria mentre la tv riproduceva qualche replica. Non appena Louis entrò in sala, la donna chiese "Com'è andata?"  
   
"Bene. È strano essere tornati. Avevo dimenticato quanto - lente fossero le cose quassù. In senso positivo!" Si affrettò ad aggiungere vedendo l'espressione di sua mamma.  
   
"Così strano." Aggiunse Harry. "Abbiamo visto cose come la scuola di Lou. Mi ricorda delle cose che fanno umani, ma non io."  
   
"Non tutti gli umani, amore, solo in questo paese. Ci sono persone intorno al mondo che fanno le cose diversamente, non sei l'unico che non ha fatto queste esperienze."  
   
Harry si sforzò di togliere lo sguardo dalle mani per guardare la donna con uno sguardo inquisitorio. "Davvero?"  
   
"Certo! Ci sono anche altre persone che vivono nella giungla. Comunità intere! Non sono sicura che ci siano persone che vivono come hai fatto tu, da solo con i gorilla, ma potrebbero esserci!"  
   
"Oh." Disse Harry, fissando poi i gemelli con un sorriso sulle labbra. La bambina si allungò per mettergli una mano sul mento e Harry mormorò, forte abbastanza affinché Louis lo sentisse, "Non sono solo io nel mondo. Non sono solo."  
__________________________________  
   
Le sorelle di Louis tornarono domenica mattina, all'inizio piuttosto arrabbiate.  
   
Quando Louis chiese il perché, si lamentarono del fatto che non fosse tornato da troppo tempo, aveva capito. Le aveva abbandonate, ecco come l'avevano intesa, e si scusò con loro.  
   
Lo perdonarono, forse perché Harry era rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo nella sua perfezione.  
   
Aveva i capelli raccolti in modo da proteggerli dalle manine dei gemelli, indossava una t-shirt bianca morbida e un paio di pantaloni della tuta troppo corto. Le sue sorelle non riuscivano a smettere di fissarlo.  
   
Dopo che Louis si fù scusato in modo accorato, la più grande disse: "Allora, sei veramente stato cresciuto dai gorilla?"  
   
Louis fu contento di rivederle; bevvero del tè mangiando gli scones fatti da sua madre, chiacchierarono, parlando di quello che era successo nel corso dell'anno.  
   
Harry ascoltò in silenzio, ma quando venne il momento di mettere i gemelli a dormire, fu subito pronto ad aiutare.  
   
"Lou, sei stato davvero uno stronzo quando ti siamo venute a trovare a Londra."  
   
Louis guardò la sua sorellina di quattordici anni. "In che modo?"  
   
"Ci hai a malapena rivolto la parola, e il tuo comportamento era orribile. Eri così altezzoso, continuavi a palare dei posti in cui eri stato. Facendoci sentire delle nullità."  
   
"Scusa." Rispose veloce Louis. "Lo so sono stato uno stronzo. Mi - importava troppo quello che la gente pensava di me. Sono stato trascinato dal mio lavoro da modello. Ero desideroso di fama, capisci? Non sono più così, giuro!"  
   
Le quattro ragazze rimasero in silenzio finché una, prima di bere disse: "Lo sappiamo. Ora sei bravo."  
   
Louis fece pace con le sorelle, ma era terribilmente triste che sarebbe dovuto tornare così presto a Londra.  
   
Harry versò qualche lacrima mentre saliva in auto, dando un bacio sulla fronte ai gemelli per salutarli. Tra le sue mani c'era un libro illustrato, e quando Louis gli chiese il motivo, il ragazzo gli rispose che gli era stato dato perché gli piaceva la storia.  
   
La macchina uscì sulla strada, e Louis non pensò oltre.  
   
Harry salutò la sua famiglia con la mano finché la casa rimase in vista, poi si accoccolò al fianco di Louis. "Mi piace molto molto qui. È bello. No preoccupa. Mi piace tua mamma. Dice tante cose belle. Mi fa stare bene."  
   
Louis sorrise, prendendo la mano di Harry nella sua. "È vero. È adorabile."  
   
"Spero che la mia mamma umana sia uguale." Mormorò Harry.  
   
"Lo spero anche io. Sono sicuro che lo scopriremo presto."  
__________________________________  
   
Non erano tornati a Londra da molto, forse solo un paio di giorni, prima di avere notizie della madre di Harry.  
   
Louis edHarry erano seduti sul divano del loro appartamento, le tende abbassate perché troppe persone speravano di dare un'occhiata alla loro vita dalla strada, quando ricevettero la telefonata.  
   
"Li abbiamo trovati!" Disse la manager in risposta al suo 'ciao'.  
   
Louis si sedette dritto sul divano. "Chi?"  
   
"I genitori di Harry! Beh, sua madre. Non siamo ancora sicuri su chi sia il padre, ma la donna è venuta da noi e mentre eravate via, ha passato i test degli psicologi. Il suo DNA combacia, Lou, l'abbiamo trovata!"  
   
"Merda." Sospirò Louis, quella reazione fece voltare Harry, con gli occhi spalancati.  
   
"Cosa?" Sussurrò, mettendo pausa alla televisione.  
   
"Hanno trovato tua madre.”  
   
"Dove?"  
   
Louis ripeté la domanda al ricevitore.  
   
"In questo momento è al lavoro. È una zoologa allo zoo di Londra. È stata a Londra per tutto questo tempo, Lou, ci credi?"  
   
"Faccio fatica." Sbuffo Louis. Poi allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio e disse ad Harry "sta lavorando allo zoo di Londra."  
   
"Possiamo vederla?"  
   
"Cosa, ora?"  
   
Harry fece le spallucce. "Noi non fare niente. "Vieni a cena con me" finisce presto, ci andiamo dopo."  
   
"Sei serio?"  
   
"Sì."  
   
Louis sbattè le palpebre, e si premette di nuovo il telefono all'orecchio. "Harry vuole incontrarla oggi, può andare?"  
   
Ci fu una pausa dall'altro lato. "Devo fare un paio di chiamate per scoprirlo." Rispose lei. "Ne dubito, con così poco preavviso."  
   
"Sì, lo so. Harry voleva sapere se era possibile. Non c'è problema se non può andarci oggi, capirà."  
   
"Non ho detto che non può andarci." Lo rassicurò lei. "Fammi solo sentire poi ti richiamo."  
   
Harry lo stava guardando mettere via il telefono, alzò un sopracciglio e chiese: "Cosa ha detto?"  
   
"Che vedrà se tua mamma è libera oggi. Cazzo, fa strano dirlo."  
   
Harry sorrise. "Ancora di più quando io vedo lei. Sarà molto strano. Chissà come è fatta."  
   
Louis arricciò le labbra e disse: "Beh, possiamo cercarla. Lo Zoo di Londra avrà sicuramente un sito con una sezione dedicata alle persone che ci lavorano."  
   
Harry scosse la testa. "No, posso aspettare un po'."  
   
"Sei nervoso?"  
   
Harry ci pensò un attimo. "In che senso?"  
   
"Ad esempio, senti la tua pancia in subbuglio e sei un po' spaventato per qualcosa che devi fare."  
   
"Non ho paura di incontrarla. Sono - emozionato. Voglio vedere se io e lei uguali. Voglio chiedere a lei cosa successo quando ero bambino. Forse io nervoso sì. - Non so cosa dirà lei."  
   
"Ma ti è stato detto tutto quello che c'è scritto nel diario."  
   
Harry alzò le spalle, e prese il telecomando. "Uomini mentire. Io non dover credere che tutto vero perché è in un libro."  
   
"Giusto." Rispose Louis, sentendosi un po' in colpa per la frase di Harry. Cosa strana, perché da quello che ricordava non aveva mai mentito al ragazzo, ma le sue parole suonavano come un'accusa. Si schiarì la voce. "Hai fame?"  
   
Harry ci pensò. "Cosa abbiamo?"  
   
"Pasta al sugo?"  
   
"Ok." borbottò. "Ma faccio io. È facile, e voglio fare pratica per 'Vieni a cena con me'."  
   
Louis sorrise mentre Harry si alzava, gli diede un colpetto al sedere con il piede prima che si allontanasse troppo.  
   
Harry si voltò e gli fece la linguaccia ridendo, poi continuò a preparare il pranzo.  
   
Louis sentiva parecchio rumore provenire dalla cucina mentre Harry cercava la giusta pentola per il sugo, stava per chiedergli se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto quando il suo telefono vibrò.  
   
Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca, sussultando quando vide che era di nuovo la manager, rispose con un "Sei stata rapida."  
   
"A lei va bene incontrare Harry oggi. Le ho detto che andrai con lei e ha acconsentito. Vuole che entrambi andiate allo zoo, quando potete essere pronti? Vi mando una macchina."  
   
"Oh! Wow. Cazzo, va bene." Balbettò Louis, tirandosi su dal divano per dirlo a Harry. Il ragazzo stava facendo bollire l'acqua mentre la salava.  
   
"Cosa c'è, Lou? Io cucinando."  
   
"Tua madre può vederci oggi. Vuole che andiamo da lei al lavoro."  
   
Harry si voltò, pericolosamente vicino a rovesciarsi il sugo addosso. "Cosa?"  
   
"Tua mamma dice che possiamo andare allo zoo per incontrarla oggi."  
   
"Quando?"  
   
"Quando siamo libero. Una macchina ci verrà a prendere appena siamo pronti."  
   
"Ora?"  
   
"Non vuoi mangiare prima? E farti una doccia?"  
   
"Oh! Sì, va bene."  
   
Louis riprese il cellulare. "Ci sei?"  
   
"Sì." Rispose la manager.  
   
"Mandaci una macchina tra un'ora. Saremo pronti."  
___________________________________  
   
Furono entrambi silenziosi durante il viaggio, fino a che non arrivarono davanti al cancello dello Zoo di Londra.  
   
Non c'era troppa fila, forse dovuto al fatto che era metà pomeriggio di un giorno feriale, e avevano seminato tutti i paparazzi che avevano cercato di seguirli, entrando dall'ingresso laterale grazie ad un uomo dello staff.  
   
L'uomo parlò eccitato ad Harry, dicendogli che conosceva sua mamma da anni e a come gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo un po' di più, faccia a faccia, perché la sua storia lo aveva colpito molto.  
   
Harry era silenzioso ma gentile, e l'uomo chiacchierò finché non arrivarono al "Regno dei Gorilla".  
   
"Lei lavora qui." Spiegò l'uomo. "Entrate e la troverete."  
   
Quando scomparve, Louis si voltò verso Harry. "Stai bene?"  
   
"Sì. Mi sento malato. Nervoso. Cosa - cosa faccio se non piaccio? E se è cattiva?"  
   
"Ti adorerà, e se è cattiva possiamo andare via. Non hai bisogno di lei, Haz, hai me e mia mamma come famiglia."  
   
"Ma se - " Si fermò quando il cancello d’ ingresso si spalancò, e batté le palpebre appena vide una donna approcciarsi a loro.  
   
Era di media statura, con i capelli scuri come quelli di Harry. La somiglianza era strabiliante.  
   
La donna scoppiò a piangere, e allungò le mani per far avvicinare Harry, ma lui fece un passo indietro.  
   
Guardò Louis colpevole, e mormorò. "Io - scusa," prima di aprire la braccia e lasciare che lei lo abbracciasse.  
   
Il suo viso era contrito, era del tutto a disagio e Louis voleva tirarlo fuori da quella situazione.  
   
"Non posso crederci." Pianse lei. "Pensavo che fossi morto. Lui - tuo padre mi ha detto che eri morto."  
   
"Io no." Disse Harry, provando a sorridere. "Lui dove?"  
   
"Non lo so." Disse lei, asciugandosi gli occhi. "Ci siamo separati non molto tempo dopo essere tornati qui. Era troppo difficile per noi dopo averti perso. Quando sei stato preso."  
   
Harry si crucciò. "Loro buoni con me. Mia madre mi ama."  
   
"Certo che io - "  
   
"Non te madre. Gorilla madre. Insegnato cose, preso cura e fatto felice. Io sto bene."  
   
La mandibola della donna si tese e i suoi occhi si indurirono, ma semplicemente annuì e disse, "Sono felice che si sono presi cura di te. Tutto questo tempo io - puoi immaginare cosa ho pensato." Poi guardò Louis. "Sicuramente puoi immaginare quanto difficile è stato per me, provare a vivere non sapendo cosa era successo a mio figlio."  
   
Louis annuì, non sapendo che cosa rispondere senza suonare accusatorio.  
   
"Io qui adesso e sto bene." Borbottò Harry.  
   
"Sei arrabbiato con me, caro? Non puoi dare la colpa a me per niente di tutto questo."  
   
"Io no! Solo - non mi piace. Voglio andare via adesso."  
   
"Ma sei appena arrivato! Facciamo un giro. Lavoro con i gorilla. Gli stessi gorilla che ti hanno - che si sono presi cura di te. Non vuoi vederne alcuni?"  
   
Harry la fissò per un momento, poi sospirò e annuì. "Ok. Voglio vedere."  
   
"Benissimo!" Sorrise lei forzatamente. Sembrava un po' maniacale. "Seguitemi."  
   
Li condusse dentro, mostrando l'ufficio in cui passava molto tempo.  
   
"Il mio lavoro è studiarli." Spiegò lei. "Devo osservare il loro comportamento e prenderne nota per confrontarli con i gorilla selvatici. Il nostro scopo è arricchire il loro ambiente e farli sentire più a loro agio"  
   
Non c'era niente di particolarmente interessante in quella stanza e Harry uscì velocemente.  
   
   
"Ci sono quattro femmine e un maschio." Disse loro mentre camminavano nell'erba alta, e la donna indicò un gruppo di gorilla che stavano dormicchiando. "Nessun cucciolo, ma ci speriamo! È il mio obbiettivo attuale in realtà, la loro procreazione."  
   
"No abbastanza alberi." Sottolineò Harry. "Non è come piace a loro."  
   
"Beh, stiamo provando a farne crescere alcuni, ma continuano a sradicarli." Rise avvicinandosi ai primati.  
   
Il cuore di Louis iniziò ad accelerare, ma provò ad ignorarlo.  
   
La donna aveva sicuramente notato la cosa, perché disse: "Questo tipo di gorilla non è territoriale. Non attaccano a meno che non si sentano minacciati."  
   
"Ok." Grugnì Louis, ma si fermò quando erano a pochi metri dagli animali. Lei fece altrettanto mentre Harry andò più vicino.  
   
I primati lo guardarono, uno mentre masticava della lattuga e si rilassava al sole.  
   
"Loro annoiati." Disse Harry, sedendosi di fronte ad una delle femmine. Harry fece uno dei suoi ‘oooo’ e questo fece alzare il maschio del gruppo ed avvicinare a lui. Harry si piegò, con le nocche appoggiate al pavimento e la testa piegata mentre parlava con lui.  
   
"È incredibile." Sentì Louis dire alla donna. "Sta comunicando con loro verbalmente!" Poi si voltò verso Louis. "Lo hai trovato, vero? Com'era?"  
   
Louis sussultò. "Sicuramente strano. Ce ne erano molti, più di quelli che sono qui. Ce ne era uno grande e arrabbiato che non era felice di vedermi - "  
   
"Ti ha minacciato in qualche modo?" Lo interruppe lei, con gli occhi brillanti.  
   
"No! Voglio dire sono scattato quando l'ho visto, quindi forse lo ha fatto agitare."  
   
"E c'era un grande gruppo. Quanti?"  
   
"Non lo so, non li ho contati! C'era quello grande, alcuni piccoli e credo alcuni più giovani. Non riesco a ricordare, mi sembra più un sogno che un ricordo."  
   
"Cosa stavano facendo?"  
   
"Mangiando. Togliendosi i pidocchi l'un altro. Sai, cose da scimmia."  
   
"Sembravano che loro vivessero - "  
   
"Non lo so! Seriamente, ero più stupito di aver trovato un uomo che viveva con loro piuttosto che dei gorilla in sé."  
   
"Giusto." Disse, guardando di nuovo Harry; il quale ancora continuava a parlare.  
   
Lui faceva dei versi mentre i gorilla lo fissavano.  
   
Louis rimase in silenzio, rifiutandosi di riconoscere la presenza della donna.  
   
Non aveva avuto grandi aspettative sulla madre di Harry, ma l'aveva immaginata molto più gentile di così. Pensava che avrebbe parlato davvero con Harry, per una volta, e non si sarebbe limitata ad osservarlo.  
   
Harry si ritirò, tornando dai due umani. "Non mi vogliono. Il maschio pensare che voglio sue femmine."  
   
"È affascinante che ti veda come un rivale nel suo gruppo. I primati possono temere gli umani, ma mai per questo motivo." Disse la madre eccitata. "Mi piacerebbe averti di nuovo qui, vederti interagire."  
   
Harry piegò la testa. "Io non tornare qui, non mi vogliono. Non mia famiglia."  
   
"Ma per scopi di ricerca, potremmo - "  
   
"Sono già stato ricercato. Non mi piace qui." Poi si voltò verso Louis. "Voglio andare via ora."  
   
"Va bene amore, certo!" Disse Louis veloce, non appena la madre di Harry iniziava a protestare.  
   
"Ma non sei stato abbastanza! Sei appena arrivato. C'è così tanto da vedere! Andiamo a fare un giro dello zoo, un tour privato."  
   
"No." Disse Harry tagliente. "Io adesso vado."  
   
"Ok. Ok, capisco." Disse lei, improvvisamente calma. "C'è molto da processare per te. Lo so, credimi. Vedere tua madre dopo ventun’ anni sarà sicuramente estenuante - "  
   
"No." La fermò lui. "Me non piace qui. Non piace tu. Voglio andare."  
   
Poi Harry afferrò Louis per un bicipite e lo trascinò via da dove erano entrati, sua madre li rincorse, pregandoli di restare.  
   
Louis non poteva farci niente se non sentirsi dispiaciuto per lei. Ovviamente la donna aveva grossi problemi; aveva pensato di aver perso suo figlio nella giungla solo per vederlo anni dopo, sicuramente una cosa del genere lascia delle cicatrici a livello psicologico. Non poteva biasimarla per la disperazione, e per aver gestito la situazione in un modo che dal suo punto di vista era assurdo, ma chi era lui per giudicare quando non aveva vissuto le sue stesse esperienze?  
   
Harry stava ansimando per raggiungere l'uscita, emettendo suoni arrabbiati che Louis non riusciva a capire.  
   
Quando lasciarono il cancello, il peggior incubo di Louis si palesò davanti a loro.  
   
Furono accecati dai flash delle fotocamere, cercando di coprirsi gli occhi quando il primo reporter gli piazzò il microfono in faccia.  
   
"Chi è Harry? Cosa ci fate nello Zoo di Londra?" Chiese l'uomo.  
   
E un altro era su Harry. "Qual è la tua relazione con Louis?"  
   
"Come sei finito nella giungla?"  
   
"Come sei sopravvissuto?"  
   
"Dove sono i tuoi genitori?"  
   
Louis sentì una mano stringere la sua e capì essere Harry.  
   
Con lui premuto di fianco, Louis spinse via i reporter, obbligandoli a spostarsi così da poter avanzare.  
   
L'autista comparve, spingendo via la folla urlante e affrettandosi a farli entrare in auto.  
   
Iniziò a guidare subito, ovviamente era abituato ad avere a che fare con situazioni del genere perché non fermò la macchina nonostante ci fossero persone davanti a questa. Le scacciò via, e prima che qualsiasi altra persona decidesse di rimettersi sulla loro strada, accelerò.  
   
Il cuore di Louis stava martellando nel petto, con la mano di Harry appoggiata sul petto mentre era accoccolato a lui.  
   
"Cosa è successo?"  
   
"Paparazzi. Questa era la situazione che abbiamo provato ad evitare."  
   
"Perché lo fanno?"  
   
"Perché sono degli stronzi." Sputò Louis.  
   
"Sono davvero avvoltoi." Mormorò Harry, facendosi più vicino. "Era spaventoso. Molto molto spaventoso. Io so che loro non fare noi male come leopardi possono, ma loro più spaventosi."  
   
"Perché possono far male in altri modi."  
   
Harry annuì. "Io penso perché - Non so cosa volere. So che leopardi vogliono mangiarmi, ma queste persone non so cosa vogliono."  
   
"Vogliono sapere tutto di te. C'è una cosa che le persone dicono: la conoscenza è potere. È tutto ciò che le persone cercano. Tutti la vogliono, sapere di se stessi e degli altri. È una merda."  
   
Harry rimase in silenzio, e Louis percepì qualcosa quando si voltò verso di lui.  
   
Lo aveva imparato, Harry era introspettivo, quindi niente faceva arrabbiare Louis come le persone che sproloquiavano della sua intelligenza perché non era stupido. Era probabilmente la persona più intelligente che conosceva.  
   
Harry aveva appreso così tante informazioni velocemente, e le assimilava, faceva domande e le usava per scoprire cose nuove. Cercava sempre di aggiungere qualcosa in più.  
   
"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese Louis.  
   
E Harry rispose: "A quanto non voglio essere umano."  
__________________________________  
   
Dovettero farsi strada attraverso altri paparazzi per entrare nell'appartamento di Louis, l'autista li aveva portati sul retro mentre i bodyguard che l'attore aveva ingaggiato per l'appartamento avevano aperto un passaggio per loro.  
   
Non appena entrarono, Louis mise il telefono a caricare e lo accese.  
   
Aveva alcune chiamate perse dalla sua manager, così la richiamò.  
   
"Ehi." Rispose lei.  
   
"Ehi, sai perché cazzo c'erano una marea di fotografi allo zoo oggi?"  
   
"Davvero?"  
   
"C’era una folla ad attenderci."  
   
"Eri in un posto pubblico, forse qualcuno ti ha visto e ha allertato i media."  
   
"Forse." Louis si incupì. "Credo sia stata la madre pazza di Harry."  
   
"Come mai proprio lei?"  
   
Louis si voltò, aspettando di vedere Harry seduto sul divano con la tv accesa come al solito; ma non c'era. "Strano. Ad Harry non è piaciuta per niente, non siamo rimasti molto perchè si sentiva a disagio."  
   
"Mi dispiace. Potete sempre provarci un'altra volta."  
   
"Sì, forse. Allora per cosa erano tutte quelle chiamate? Il mio telefono è morto in auto."  
   
"Oh, giusto. Allora, ho parlato con il manager dello stronzo circa un'ora fa, e questa cerimonia a cui vuole che tu vada è a Los Angeles."  
   
"Cosa?" Scattò Louis.  
   
"Vuole che tu vada in America con lui, stronzo bastardo."  
   
"America? Vuole che arrivi fin lì per uno stupido appuntamento finto? Digli di andare a fanculo."  
   
"Ma il secondo contratto che hai firmato non ha gli stessi vantaggi del primo. Sei obbligato ad andare con lui."  
   
"Cazzo." Rispose Louis. "Non c'è modo per non andarci?"  
   
"Proverò a parlarci per fargli cambiare idea, ma hai visto il tizio - è uno stronzo."  
   
"Cristo, cosa dovrebbe fare Harry? Non può venire con noi. Ti ha detto al telefono quanto tempo ci devo restare?"  
   
"No, ma è solo una cerimonia di premiazione. Probabilmente puoi andare e tornare in giornata se vuoi."  
   
"Sì, farò sicuramente così. Non resterò più del tempo necessario."  
   
"So che probabilmente non lo vorrai sentire, ma per la tua carriera internazionale sarà un bel passo avanti. Se vuoi recitare, l'America è ovviamente il posto in cui devi sfondare."  
   
"Ovviamente." Sbuffò Louis. Un forte colpo si sentì dalla sua camera, allora Louis aggiunse. "Devo andare, ci sentiamo dopo per questa faccenda. Fammi sapere se trovi un modo per non farmi andare."  
   
Louis fu rapido ad andare nella sua stanza, curioso di scoprire la fonte di quel rumore. Appena entrò vide che uno dei cassetti era caduto a terra dal momento che Harry lo aveva tirato troppo forte.  
   
"Scusa." Mormorò Harry dispiaciuto, e Louis sorrise e andò ad aiutarlo.  
   
"Cosa stai facendo?"  
   
"Le valigie." Disse Harry, e Louis si incupì prima di guardarsi intorno. I vestiti del ragazzo erano impilati sul letto.  
   
"Per andare dove?"  
   
"A casa."  
   
Louis sussultò. "Ma tu - sei a casa."  
   
Harry lo fissò, poi si avvicinò all'armadio per prendere i vestiti appesi. "Sai che intendo la giungla. È mia casa. Questa tua casa. Non posso stare."  
   
Louis scosse la testa. "È per oggi? Per i paparazzi?"  
   
"No. Voglio andare a casa."  
  
"Ma - ma Haz, non puoi andare, ok? Ho bisogno di te qui!" Disse quasi strozzandosi con le parole, era appesantito dalla verità ed era troppo difficile deglutire.  
   
"Ma non posso stare qui. Non è per me. Ho bisogno di mia famiglia, di andare a casa."  
   
"Verrò con te ancora."  
   
"Tu non felice lì."  
   
"Ma - io non sono felice nemmeno qui, se tu non sei con me. Fanculo, Harry, verrò con te. Andremo insieme."  
   
"Ma tu andare in America con uomo del film. Ti ho sentito dire questo al telefono."  
   
Louis scosse la testa, affrettandosi ad asciugarsi le lacrime dalle guance con il dorso della mano. "Non ci andrò. Non voglio andarci, specialmente se non ho nessuno per cui tornare indietro."  
   
"Non voglio che tu vieni nella giungla solo per me."  
   
"È - é per entrambi, ok? Anche per me. Gli darò una possibilità. È giusto." Louis si affrettò a dire, provando a convincere se stesso ed Harry.  
   
Ma doveva essere chiaro quanto non gli piacesse l'idea, perché Harry sorrise e disse: "Tu non vuoi farlo. Tu paura."  
   
"Puoi insegnarmi a non essere spaventato. Puoi insegnarmi a sopravvivere lì come io ti ho insegnato a farlo qui. Lo voglio, Haz. Ho bisogno di te."  
   
Harry piegò la testa e si morse un labbro. "Voglio pensare che tu stare dicendo la verità, ma non so. Tu non piacere la scorsa volta."  
   
"Non ti conoscevo, non sapevo dove fossi, ero spaventato! Ma voglio andarci ora, Harry, fammi venire con te." Lo pregò Louis disperatamente. "Dammi una possibilità, per favore?"  
   
Harry si incupì e lo guardò. "Io voglio che tu vieni, puoi avere tutte le possibilità. Non voglio farti essere triste."  
   
"Lo sarò se tu non sei con me." Louis rispose velocemente.  
   
"Tu dici così adesso perché paura che io non qui con te. Ma starai bene, tu vivere felice prima di me."  
   
"Ma - ma io ti amo, Haz. Davvero."  
   
Harry scosse la testa. "Lo so questo, ma non voglio. Tu spaventato, per questo lo dici; ma va bene, perché io amare te anche quando vado via. Nel libro che tua mamma mi ha dato, dice che l'amore è come le stelle. Anche se loro lontane, tu puoi vedere luce lo stesso. Anche l'amore è così, dice. Anche se io lontano ti amo ancora."  
   
Louis poteva sentire i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Era disperato nel farsi credere da Harry, ma era difficile quando nemmeno lui poteva credere a se stesso. Più diceva che sarebbe andato nella giungla, più vedeva la cosa come irrealizzabile. Non voleva che Harry se ne andasse. "Per favore." Pianse, con le lacrime che scorrevano copiose. "Rimani."  
   
Harry scosse la testa, con la bocca stretta. "Io restavo solo per te, ma non posso più. Non siamo solo noi qui, troppe persone. Non mi piacciono le altre persone, solo alcune, ma devo andare a casa. Tu devi essere felice e andare a casa, dove ci sono persone che ti amano. Non ci sono stelle a Londra. Tu devi andare a Doncaster, dove tu felice e dove ci sono stelle e puoi sentire il mio amore."  
   
"Possiamo andarci insieme. Se vuoi trasferirti a Doncaster, possiamo, va bene? Lascio tutto e ci spostiamo lì."  
   
"Ho bisogno di mia famiglia, non della tua. Io torno indietro Lou, non importa cosa dici, vado a casa."


	8. Harry Of The City 6

Erano sdraiati sul divano, le gambe intrecciate mentre guardavano gli episodi di Friends, quando il telefono di Louis squillò.

Lo fissò attentamente, ben consapevole che sarebbe potuto essere qualche reporter che lo aveva trovato, ma poi sbuffò e si voltò per rispondere.

Era la manager che gli diceva che era all'ingresso e stava trovando problemi a superare la security.

Allora chiamò la reception dell'hotel, e disse loro di lasciarla passare e poco dopo, qualcuno bussò.

Non appena Louis aprì, la donna lo spinse via e si diresse verso Harry.

"Mi dispiace davvero, davvero tanto, non volevo che succedesse una cosa del genere."

Harry fece una smorfia e chiese: "Perché tu dispiace? Tu non messo le foto fuori."

"No, ma ho permesso che accadesse."

"Tu detto lui che andava bene?"

"No." Scosse la testa, mettendosi i capelli dietro le orecchie. Era agitata, uno sfogo rosso le ricopriva il petto e il collo. "Ma ho fatto un errore che gli ha permesso di pubblicare le foto senza nessun tipo di problema legale."

Harry piegò la testa di lato. "Cosa?"

"Ho fatto un casino!" Pianse lei. "Perdonami, per favore."

"Ma non so per cosa! Non capisco!"

"Ascolta." Li interruppe Louis prima che uno dei due esplodesse. Si sedette di nuovo sul divano, indicando lo spazio tra lui ed Harry alla donna. "Passiamo oltre e cerchiamo di risolvere la cosa. Che cosa facciamo?"

Lei lo guardò, ovviamente sospettosa della compostezza di Louis. Non era una sorpresa, perché di solito era lei a calmare lui che balbettava e dava di matto. La donna si sedette, fece tre profondi respiri e guardò Harry. "Dobbiamo renderti presentabile. Rilasceremo qualcosa di pubblico; per soddisfarli abbastanza."

"Gli avvoltoi." Annuì Harry.

"Esattamente." Sorrise Louis, superando la manager per stringere il ginocchio di Harry. "Dobbiamo dar loro qualcosa che li tenga occupati mentre capiamo cosa fare. Per recuperare del tempo, ok?"

"Sì." Annuì lei. "Ma dobbiamo farlo secondo i nostri termini."

"Come faremo?"

"Rilasceremo un video di voi due. Tu dirai chi è Harry, come lo hai trovato, perché è qui e qual è la natura della vostra relazione. Non lo renderemo un gioco. Pensano che faremo i vaghi per ottenere pubblicità ma si sbagliano. Harry non è un mio cliente, non è un mio problema, quindi andremo dritti al punto. Stai cercando i tuoi genitori e apprezzeresti delle informazioni su di loro."

"Giusto." Annuì Louis, sbirciando da dietro la manager per vedere la reazione di Harry. Le sue labbra erano tirate, le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Forse i giornalisti saranno d'aiuto e cercheranno i tuoi genitori invece di stalkerare noi due e quello che facciamo."

Ci fu silenzio per un momento, prima che Harry si piegasse in avanti appoggiando i gomiti sulle cosce. "Allora loro non seguirci? E noi ancora Harry e Louis?" Aspettò finché Louis non annuì, poi chiese: "E dopo?"

"Non pensiamoci ora. Cerchiamo di venire a capo del problema al piano di sotto."  
______________________________________

Il video fu registrato la mattina seguente, Louis pregò che uscisse il prima possibile per via della folla insaziabile fuori.

Qualcuno aveva scoperto il loro numero di camera e non avevano smesso di chiamare, aveva dovuto dare al manager dell'hotel una lista di persone che erano autorizzate a salire perché le persone continuavano ad infastidire la receptionist dicendo che conoscevano Louis.

Così, aggiunse Niall, Liam e Zayn alla lista in cui prima c'era solo il nome della sua manager, e invitò i suoi amici per una birra e una pizza quella sera per distrarre un po' Harry da quella conferenza stampa.

Almeno lui e Harry non sarebbero dovuti andare in diretta live.

Dovettero riprovarlo almeno sette volte, perché Harry continuava a dimenticarsi le frasi o Louis lo toccava in un modo che la sua manager definiva troppo affettuoso. Era dura, stare in piedi di fianco ad un Harry agitato e non poterlo confortare.

Ma riuscirono a farcela, dissero quello che dovevano in un modo adeguato per il pubblico. Si fidava della sua manager ma era comunque preoccupato per ciò che lei avrebbe fatto con quel video prima del rilascio.

Sapeva che la donna aveva a cuore il suo bene, ma non era sicuro che avesse a cuore anche quello di Harry. Lei era preoccupata per come la storia di Harry avrebbe influito sulla carriera di Louis; ne avevano parlato il primo giorno appena tornati dalla giungla. Gli aveva detto che aveva bisogno che Harry si comportasse in modo adeguato prima che potesse condividere la sua esistenza con il mondo, semplicemente perché questo avrebbe potuto avere effetti negativi su Louis. Cosa l'avrebbe fermata dal girare la frittata a favore di Louis? Perché stava perdendo l'occasione di far sembrare Louis una specie di eroe?

Doveva fidarsi, non aveva mai fatto casini a parte questo, ma era difficile quando l'industria lo aveva fottuto in così tanti modi diversi.

Harry era silenzioso da quando la manager se n’ era andata. Aveva acceso la televisione non appena la porta si era chiusa, era sul divano con un pacchetto di patatine.

Louis si era seduto vicino a lui per un attimo prima di alzarsi e preparare il pranzo, o meglio cercare di distrarsi.

Dopo aver fatto dei sandwich ed averli portati ad Harry, controllò il suo Twitter.

Spense subito il cellulare dopo aver dato un'occhiata un minuto perché aveva guadagnato un'enorme quantità di followers che facevano domande personali su Harry e l'attore.

Aveva bisogno di un momento di normalità, per questo invitò Zayn e gli altri.

Erano i ragazzi più normali che avesse mai conosciuto. Andavano all'università, avevano un lavoro e probabilmente erano le uniche persone di cui si fidava davvero. Erano rimasti zitti riguardo Harry per tutto quel tempo, non c'era motivo per tradirlo ora.

Liam era al lavoro e non sarebbe stato libero prima delle sei, ma la lezione di Niall finiva alle due e sarebbe andato direttamente da loro, Zayn aveva troppe consegne per l'università e non ce l'avrebbe fatta se non, forse, molto più tardi.

Il che significava che Louis aveva solo un paio d'ore per crogiolarsi nel silenzio di Harry ed essere sommerso dai propri pensieri.

C'era una cosa che lo agitava, qualcosa che non aveva mai considerato prima, e una volta che gli sobbalzò in mente non riuscì a togliersela dalla mente.

Non stava parlando con Harry.

Non stava condividendo le sue preoccupazioni con Harry perché non le avrebbe capite.

Come avrebbe sostenuto una relazione con qualcuno con cui non poteva parlare?

Ma, aveva almeno dato una chance ad Harry per capire? Era questo, ciò che Zayn continuava a dire, che Louis lo sottovalutava. Non stava dando ad Harry la possibilità di mostrare le sue abilità.

Guardò verso l'uomo seduto sul divano, le cui labbra erano incurvate in un sorriso verso quello che stava guardando in tv. Qualche episodio di 'Little Britain', forse. Louis non aveva idea del perché ancora lo mandassero in onda.

"Tesoro?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo, il sorriso aumentò al suono della voce di Louis, ma poi scomparve. "Che c'è? Cosa va male?"

"Niente. Solo - a cosa stai pensando?"

"Qualcosa è sbagliato. Cosa?"

"Sono preoccupato."

"Per cosa?”

"Tutto."

"Per avvoltoi? Per video? Per Harry? Quale?"

"Tutte. Ma soprattutto per te, credo."

"Cosa di me?"

"Cosa ti succederà per colpa mia. Cosa ti ho fatto."

Harry sospirò e spense la tv. Il completo silenzio della stanza era anche peggio. "Tu non fatto altro che belle cose per me. Tu preso me con te e mostrato tutto. Insegnato come sono. Io sempre saputo di essere diverso ma non sapere come. Vedilo per favore? Che tu - hai riparato qualcosa. In mia testa. Fatto conoscere chi sono. È una grande cosa vederlo per me. Molto grande. Non mi piace che dovere imparare anche delle brutte persone ma devo così poi conoscere anche quelle buone. Sono una persona, no una scimmia. Ok?"

"Ok." Annuì Louis. "Sono contento. Va bene, ma - non avrebbe potuto farlo chiunque? Se qualcun altro ti avesse trovato e portato indietro, non sarebbe stato meno problematico per te? Non saresti infastidito dai paparazzi per iniziare, solo dai giornalisti. Sarebbe stato sicuramente più semplice da gestire."

"Lou, non essere sciocco. E se qualcuno trovato me e essere peggio? Potevano fare cose cattive con me, insegnare cose brutte. Sono fortunato che tu mi hai trovato. Ti amo. Io so che difficile per te con me quando non so cose che persone dovrebbero sapere. Tu brava persona che ci tiene tanto a me, anche quando non mi conoscevi da tanto. Basta di essere arrabbiato con te. Mi fa triste."

A quel punto Harry si fece spazio e Louis si affrettò a salirgli in braccio, accoccolandosi al petto di Harry perché la sua pelle stava reclamando più contatto possibile. "Grazie." Gli mormorò vicino al collo. poi sospirò quando la mano di Harry gli si appoggiò sul fondo schiena. "Avrei dovuto immaginare che tu mi avresti fatto stare meglio. Lo fai in ogni modo. Mi rendi una persona migliore."

"No," rise Harry. "Tu rendi me persona migliore. Se non per te, sarei solo una buona scimmia."

Louis sorrise, e premette un bacio sulla mandibola di Harry.

Che si mosse e disse: "Posso vedere un po' di tv ora?"

Louis rise di gusto. "Sì, noioso."

"Ehi!" ghignò Harry, spingendo Louis via dal suo grembo sul divano. Prese il telecomando e la accese.

"Guardi un sacco di televisione. Non ti fa bene."

"È bene per me. Insegna me parole e contesti, dicono psicologi."

"Uh, non l'avevo mai pensata in questo modo. Probabilmente però ‘Little Britain’ non è il miglior programma da cui imparare."

"Non so cosa dicono spesso ma mi fanno ridere." Fece spallucce Harry. "Poi dopo c'è il programma di cucina che mi piace ‘Vieni a cena con me’. E va avanti per ore." Aggiunse, come se fosse una scusa, "Parlano normale lì così imparo. Tu guardi con me?"

"Certo, amore. Non sembra male."

Louis mise le gambe sul grembo di Harry, afferrando un cuscino per appoggiarci la testa, così da essere comodo per guardare la tv.

Harry gli pizzicò l'alluce e rise, e Louis realizzò che era la prima volta dopo giorni in cui vedeva le fossette del riccio.

"Sei felice, vero?"

"Ora, molto." Annuì Harry. "Mi piace avere tempo con te. Io voglio tutto mio tempo con te. Ti darei tutto quello che ho se tu vuoi."

"Vorrei." Sospirò Louis. "Ma per ora abbiamo solo questo."  
_________________________________

Niall arrivò direttamente dall'Università, la receptionist chiamò per avvertire Louis che il ragazzo era in arrivo.

Harry squittì quando sentì la notizia e si affrettò ad andare all'ingresso ad aspettarlo.

Niall non dovette nemmeno bussare; Harry sentì i suoi passi e lo tirò dentro la stanza prima ancora che riuscisse a capire che la porta si era aperta.

"Felice di vederti." Rise Niall mentre Harry lo stringeva forte al petto.

"Sembra come passati anni." Borbottò Harry. "Mancato tu tanto."

"Ehi," Disse Louis dal divano, con le braccia allungate sullo schienale. "Hai portato le birre?"

"Sì! E mi devi dieci sterline."

"Col cazzo." Rise Louis.

"Che diavolo state guardando?" Chiese Niall, alzando le gambe di Louis così da poterglisi sedere di fianco. Harry lo seguì come un cagnolino, ancora con un sorrisone stampato sul volto.

"Vieni a cena con me! È l'ultimo episodio oggi, scopriamo presto il vincitore." Spiegò Harry. "Vogliamo la donna di Northen che vince, vero Lou?"

"Certamente. Gli altri sono stronzi."

"E lei ha figli." Aggiunse Harry.

Niall scosse la testa con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Che cazzo siete diventati? Inizierete a fare l'uncinetto? Scriverete un diario?"

Harry era confuso, ma sorrise in risposta alla risata di Louis.

"Vado a prendere da bere." Disse Niall, dopo essere stato seduto nemmeno per un minuto. "Ho comprato anche delle patatine. Doritos o Walkers?"

"Doritos." Rispose Louis, e quando Niall aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, lui lo scacciò via perché la pubblicità era finita e lo show stava ricominciando.

Tre mesi fa avrebbe riso in faccia a chiunque gli avesse detto che avrebbe guardato due ore e mezzo di un programma di cucina, ma ora, eccolo lì. E in realtà gli stava anche piacendo.

Prese la birra che gli stava porgendo Niall e rimase in silenzio finché il programma non terminò, triste perché la loro preferita non aveva vinto.

"Cazzate." Grugnì e Harry rispose allo stesso modo, concordando.

A quel punto Niall chiese: "Avete intenzione di dirmi che cosa sta succedendo di sotto?"

"Oh." Si incupì Louis. "Immagino che tu l'abbia sentito dai giornali."

"Beh, so della cosa con il fotografo, Zayn me l'ha spiegato, ma non ho letto niente. Ho visto però le foto di voi due sui giornali."

"Davvero?"

"Sì, ci siete voi due che camminate insieme. Penso sia stata fatta fuori dalla galleria. Il titolo diceva qualcosa riguardo te che tradisci quello stronzo con Harry."

Louis roteò gli occhi. "E la risposta alle tue domande è proprio di sotto."

"Tutte quelle persone sono lì perché pensano che voi due scopiate? Alla gente non interessa così tanto del gossip."

Harry prese la parola: "Loro sanno che io da giungla. Il fotografo, ricordi? Ha fatto sapere a loro di me."

"E questo è così eclatante da farli accampare fuori dall'hotel?" Sbuffò Niall. "Le persone sono fuori di testa."

Era una cosa bellissima da sentire, davvero; sapeva che non era l'unico al mondo a pensarlo. La sua manager lo aveva fatto passare come una cosa completamente normale, e forse lo era, per quelli davvero famosi, ma lui non era così importante. Non ancora, almeno. Il che gli fece pensare se diventare un attore valeva la perdita della privacy. 

Aveva sognato di esserlo da quando era un ragazzino, ma originariamente lo voleva solo per i soldi. Aveva letto su una rivista della nuova casa di una celebrità e voleva quello che avevano loro; si era immaginato comprare a sua madre e alle sue sorelle una casa con più di due camere da letto, senza perdite dal tetto o docce rotte o tappeti economici che facevano venire l'asma ai più piccoli. Aveva fatto il possibile per la sua famiglia con i soldi ricavati dagli ingaggi da modello, ma non aveva mai fatto l'attore da quando aveva diciotto anni; quindi perché lo voleva ancora? Non sapeva nemmeno se gli piacesse più.

"Strano." Annuì Harry consapevole. "Ma penso che tutti umani fanno cose strane."

"È vero." Rise Niall. "Quindi voi due siete bloccati qui per un po'?"

"Penso. Domani faremo uscire qualcosa su Harry giusto per farli calmare, ma non so quanto a lungo durerà prima che poi ci chiederanno dell'altro."

"Che cosa gli direte?"

"Che Harry viene dalla giungla e che cerca i suoi genitori."

Niall annuì subito. "È una mossa astuta. Forse qualcuno li troverà al posto vostro."

"Non ci conterei troppo."

Continuarono a parlare fino all'arrivo di Liam, e più si ubriacavano più inventavano possibilità su chi fossero i genitori di Harry.

La presenza di Liam fece uscire fuori altre domande, simili a quelle già chieste da Niall e discussero ad un modo per gestire il pubblico, ma Louis aveva bevuto troppi drink per farlo. Sapeva che era ciò di cui avevano bisogno, ma non li aveva invitati per quello. Voleva rilassarsi per una sera, divertirsi e godersi la poca libertà che gli era rimasta.

Liam rimase in silenzio dopo che Louis gli espose i suoi pensieri, prima che esordisse dicendo: "Forse i suoi genitori hanno un circo."

Niall e Louis incominciarono a ridere e Harry chiese "Cosa è?"

Per spiegarlo Niall aprì un video su Youtube, e Louis prese il telefono per mostrare ad Harry alcuni dei suoi video preferiti.

Alla fine, accesero FIFA e Zayn arrivò a metà di una partita infuocata tra Niall e Louis. Harry faceva il tifo per Louis gridando cose come 'calciala!' e 'prendi la palla!' mentre Liam beveva e mangiava.

Zayn era esausto dopo la giornata di lavoro, quindi prese una birra e si sedette sul pavimento di fianco a Niall, appoggiando la schiena sul divano tra le gambe di Harry.

"Niente di nuovo?" Chiese quando la partita finì.

"Ho appena sconfitto il campione europeo." Rise Niall e Louis gli diede una spinta.

"Solo perché ci stavo andando leggero con te."

"Certo."

"Ok," rise Zayn. "Nient'altro? Magari riguardo Harry?"

Louis si incupì di nuovo. "Non proprio. Abbiamo fatto un video che verrà rilasciato domani."

"Di cosa?"

"Spieghiamo come ho incontrato Harry."

"E io chiedere dove sono genitori." Aggiunse Harry. "Ora non dobbiamo andare su tv per dirlo, quindi io non fare casino." Dopo una pausa aggiunse: "Vorrei andare in tv. Posso su 'Vieni a cena con me?'"

Liam fece una smorfia e Niall rise. Zayn gli disse: "Che ne dici se prima impari a cucinare un intero pasto da solo? Altrimenti non ha senso."

Harry arricciò le labbra, pensieroso, prima di annuire e domandare: "Puoi farmi vedere come adesso? Ho fame quindi ora di cena. Prepariamo cena!"

"Vieni in cucina con me, e diamo un'occhiata a quello che abbiamo. Tutto dipende se abbiamo o no gli ingredienti per cucinare."

"Non penso che abbiamo più di formaggio, pasta e qualcosa di precotto." Disse Louis. "Puoi inventarti qualcosa?"

Zayn roteò gli occhi e disse: "Probabilmente no," saltò giù dal divano, tirato da Harry che si dirigeva in cucina.

Niall li seguì poco dopo, e lasciò Liam e Louis insieme sul divano.

"Allora - " iniziò Liam e Louis alzò la mano per fermarlo.

"Non iniziare."

Il che fece incupire l'altro. "Iniziare cosa?"

"A dirmi cosa dovrei fare."

"Non avevo intenzione." Lo rassicurò Liam, poi indicò il joystick della X-Box che era sul bracciolo. "Stavo per chiederti se potevo giocare. Me lo passi?"

Louis glielo passò e programmò la partita mentre Liam studiava l'oggetto nelle sue mani, cercando chiaramente di capire quale bottone facesse cosa.

A metà della partita, quando Louis era rilassato perché stava vincendo, Liam chiese: "Allora come sta reagendo Harry a tutto questo?"

Louis perse la palla a favore di uno dei giocatori di Liam e grugnì mentre cercava di recuperarla. "Bene. Meglio di me, sembra."

"Scusa." Continuò Liam dopo aver segnato un gol.

"È un dannato gioco Liam, non devi scusarti quando segni.”

"Volevo dire che mi dispiace per l'intera faccenda. Non è giusto che voi due dobbiate passarne tante."

Louis fece spallucce, poi rimase in silenzio.

Ma Liam continuò e chiese: "Hai pensato a cosa farai se Harry troverà i suoi genitori?"

Louis grugnì di nuovo, ma mantenne il controllo della palla. Quando segnò, si voltò verso Liam e disse: "No. Ho pensato all'ipotesi che possa ritrovarli, ma non a quello che farò. Non lo so cosa succederà, se qualcosa uscirà dal video e sentiremo davvero notizie da parte dei genitori di Harry, allora in quel momento ci penserò."

"Ti rendi conto che le persone mentiranno e diranno che sono i suoi genitori anche se non lo sono?"

"Non lo so!" Scattò Louis. "Faremo fare a tutti il test del DNA o qualcosa del gente. Cazzo, puoi farla finita? Non voglio pensare a questa roba ora."

"Ma dovresti così non sarai preso alla sprovvista. So che non vuoi pensarci o parlarne ma devi farlo!"

"Dammi una serata di tregua, per favore? Una sera in cui posso fingere che niente di tutto ciò stia accadendo. È quello di cui ho bisogno ora, più di ogni altra cosa."

"Ma è questo il meglio per Harry? È questo ciò di cui lui ha bisogno?"

"Non lo so! Non so che cazzo farò, non so di che cosa ha bisogno, ma ora come ora è felice con voi quindi immagino che sia il meglio per lui. Avrò ogni giorno da qui in poi per pensare a cosa fare con Harry, per favore lasciami almeno sta sera. Possiamo permetterci una notte per ignorare tutta la merda che c'è fuori, sì?"

Liam chinò la testa e borbottò "Sì, va bene."

"Va bene. Sei il tipo che cerca sempre di aiutare, lo so. Risolvitore di problemi eccetera eccetera. Verrò da te quando avrò bisogno di aiuto, ok? Solo che non lo voglio in questo momento."

Liam annuì, il labbro stretto tra i denti, e senza dire un'altra parola fece ripartire il gioco così da far correre il giocatore di Louis dietro al suo per la palla. La cosa fece ridere il ragazzo, mossa scorretta, e mormorò allegro uno "Stronzo!", che fece ridere anche Liam.

Quando Harry tornò in sala alcuni momenti dopo, i due erano tornati alla normalità, concentrati sul gioco.

"Chi vince?" Chiese Harry, sedendosi a peso morto sul divano, appiccicandosi al fianco di Louis e appoggiando una mano sulla sua coscia.

"Io, ovvio. Liam fa schifo."

"Così va bene."

Le dita di Harry tamburellavano sulla sua gamba, come a ricordargli che lui era lì, quindi Louis gli chiese "Cosa è successo in cucina?"

"No cibo per cucinare." Sospirò. "Dobbiamo ordinare da servizio in camera, se ok?"

"Sì. Anche se mi sta un po' stancando, no? Sto morendo per avere un piatto fatto in casa o anche qualcosa da un altro ristorante. Ucciderei per mangiare le lasagne di mia madre." Harry sussultò a quella frase, e Louis alzò gli occhi. "È un modo di dire, tesoro, non ucciderei davvero qualcuno; significa solo che le voglio davvero davvero tanto."

"Oh. Cosa è lasa-na?"

Louis non rispose subito perché era concentrato nel far perdere la palla al giocatore di Liam, e grugnì quando il ragazzo segnò comunque. "È una cosa fatta con strati di pasta, pomodoro e formaggio. E altre cose che non so bene, ma è buonissima."

"Posso vedere tua madre e poi noi mangiare un po'?"

"Sì, credo." Fece spallucce Louis, e si sistemò sul divano quando il tempo della partita finì. "Bella partita, eh Liam?"

"Fanculo!" Rise, arrossendo e disse "Dovresti tornare a Donny per un po'! Stare con la tua famiglia, sarebbe perfetto!"

"Cristo, Liam." Borbottò Louis, perché all'improvviso Harry stava sorridendo e battendo le mani insieme, eccitato.

"Sì! Louis, andiamo! Dove Donny? Io voglio andare!"

"Io - ascolta, non so se possiamo!"

Il volto di Harry si incupì. "Perché no?"

"Beh… Mamma potrebbe essere impegnata, ha avuto i bambini da poco quindi hanno ancora un sacco di lavoro."

"Bambini?" Squittì Harry. "Cuccioli umani? Voglio vederli!"

Louis si voltò verso Liam. "Guarda che diavolo hai fatto."

Liam ebbe anche la sfrontatezza di fare l'ingenuo, e mormorò qualcosa riguardo al cercare Zayn prima di alzarsi dal pavimento e scappare.

"Amore, devo parlare con mia mamma, ok? Non voglio metterla nella merda, capisci? Potrebbe essere troppo impegnativo averci lì con i giornalisti che ci cercano."

"Chiedilo!" Domandò Harry, afferrando il cellulare di Louis dal bracciolo del divano per metterglielo in mano. "Ora!"

"Dobbiamo parlare prima con la manager, ok? Non so nemmeno che cosa sta succedendo con l'attore. Ci sono un sacco di cose a cui pensare."

Harry incrociò le braccia e ringhiò. "Va bene."

"Mi dispiace. Mi piacerebbe molto portarti a casa, ma non so se posso. Ho ancora un contratto aperto con l'attore e non posso sistemare la cosa finché non uscirà il nostra video."

Harry aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse subito. Annuì serio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, poi come niente fosse diede una botta al controller dell'Xbox che Louis teneva in mano, facendolo cadere.

Prima che Louis potesse aprire bocca, Harry si era già alzato ed era uscito come una furia dalla stanza, ancora con le braccia incrociate.

Non vide di nuovo Harry finché non arrivò la pizza: quando il ragazzo uscì dalla stanza, afferrò un piatto e una birra.

Cadde il silenzio quando Harry si sedette al tavolo.

Zayn si schiarì la gola, Liam tossì e Niall fissò Harry finché non disse qualcosa.

"Scusa, Lou." Quando Louis alzò lo sguardo aggiunse, "per colpire la tua mano."

"Stai tranquillo. Vuoi dire qualcos'altro o - ?" Continuò Louis, Harry fece le spallucce. "Ad esempio, il perché l'hai fatto."

"Non sapevo come spiegare mie emozioni con parole. Io provato a fare così ma difficile quando - io non riesco a dire cose nella mia testa qualche volta. Non so come sono parole per dirle."

Louis annuì "Ok. Ho capito. Ma, non puoi semplicemente arrabbiarti se qualcosa ti infastidisce. Se tu mi spiegassi i tuoi pensieri, o descrivessi come ti senti, potrei aiutarti a trovare le giuste parole."

"Ma io non volere parlare qualche volta! Voglio usare mia lingua, non tua, ma voi non capirmi e mi fa - " e poi ringhiò, con i denti scoperti e fece un verso assolutamente terrificante. Louis sussultò, e Harry alzò le mani e disse: "Vedi! È spavento, quindi io non faccio!"

"Credo sia frustrazione." Disse Zayn, Louis si era dimenticato che i suoi amici fossero lì.

Poi Harry continuò: "L'ho rotta?" e a Louis occorse un secondo per capire di che cosa stesse parlando.

"Ci vuole più di una botta per rompere una mano." Rise Louis. Ma l'espressione di Harry era ancora seria, allora aggiunse: "Anche il controller sta bene. Non si è rotto nulla."

"Bene." Annuì, abbassò lo sguardo sul piatto e mormorò: "Non piacere che non possiamo fare cose che vogliamo qui. Tante cose da fare in Londra ma cose che voglio fare non potere."

Louis prese la mano del ragazzo allungandosi sul tavolo. "Farò del mio meglio per andare a Doncaster, ok? Solo che non posso ancora promettertelo."

"Ok:" Annuì Harry, facendo un sorriso a Louis. "Grazie. E Io sono dispiaciuto per essere sciocco."

"Non mi sembra giusto, no? Che Harry sia l'unico ad imparare." Disse Niall, spingendo via il piatto vuoto. "Non mi dispiacerebbe imparare il linguaggio delle scimmie."

Liam si piegò in avanti, con uno sguardo sorpreso. "Credi di poterci insegnare qualcosa?"

Harry mise il broncio, corrugò le sopracciglia e disse: "Non so. Non è come parole. Un suono significa come una frase intera; ma non è solo suono, devi avere tutto giusto. Come per esempio, se stare in piedi su punte e - " sfregò la nocca contro un dito. "fare alcuni suoni vuole dire andare via. È diverso. Difficile imparare perché io non imparo voi come voi fatto, con libri e carte. Io imparo vedendo quello che succede tra gorilla. Uomo parla più difficile, ci sono molte cose. Non so come insegnare te, perché io non imparando tua lingua sapendo cosa significa in mia. Devo pensare da solo."

Liam era confuso, ma Zayn annuì. "Ho capito. Di solito quando noi impariamo altre lingue, prima abbiamo una buona padronanza della nostra. Ad esempio una cosa in inglese, significa questo in francese e così via. Tu stai solo imparando dalle figure e cose simili. Credo sia molto difficile."

"Sì." Annuì Harry. "Molto. E voi avere tante parole per stessa cosa. Molto strano e difficile."

"Quindi niente gorillese?" Disse Niall con un ghigno. "Che vergogna. Le donne amano l'uomo multiculturale. Speravo di sedurne una con qualche verso da scimmia."

Harry fece un sorrisone mentre gli altri ridevano, e si offrì di mostrargli quali suoni di solito attirano una compagna.

Probabilmente fu la cosa più divertente che Louis avesse sentito fino a quel momento, Niall copiava i ringhi e i borbottii di Harry, andando in giro per la stanza con un bottiglia di birra in mano.

Harry si stava divertendo come un pazzo a saltare in giro per casa con lui, un grande sorriso e il volto arrossato per le risate e l'alcool.

Gli altri tre guardavano e basta, ogni tanto provavano a fare gli stessi versi ridendo, ma Louis era più che felice di stare seduto sul divano mentre Harry saltava qua e là, con le braccia piegate e i capelli tirati all'indietro.

Era estasiato; non lo vedeva così felice da quando era nella giungla, ed era così contento perché poteva finalmente comportarsi come aveva sempre fatto.

Louis si trovò cupo al pensiero, a quanta vergogna provasse perché Harry non poteva agire in questo modo sempre; perché essere come Harry, era qualcosa che quella società non accettava.

Ma sarebbe stato così se Harry avesse voluto restarci, avrebbe dovuto obbedire alle leggi non scritte del comportamento.

Harry però aveva anche detto che non voleva stare a Londra; forse sarebbe stata davvero la cosa migliore, se se ne fossero andati per il weekend, solo loro due a far visita alla sua famiglia. Forse, se Harry avesse visto come la loro vita insieme poteva essere, allora sarebbe rimasto.  
____________________________________

La sua manager non era molto felice all'idea, specialmente dopo che le cose si erano fatte agitate a seguito del rilascio del video.

Lo avevano semplicemente messo su Youtube, condividendo il link con l'account twitter di Louis, e rimanendo in hotel dopo averlo fatto.

Lui era sorpreso che fosse diventato virale dopo poche ore, nonostante la manager lo avesse avvertito che sarebbe successo.

"Le persone sono affascinate da Harry." Disse lei. "Un uomo cresciuto dai gorilla, trovato nella giungla da una celebrità. È una storia incredibile."

"Non sono nemmeno una celebrità." Mormorò Louis. "Nessuno al di fuori dell'Inghilterra mi conosce."

"Ora sì." Canticchiò lei, e nel momento in cui la faccia di Louis cambiò espressione aggiunse. "Ne abbiamo parlato mesi fa, sapevamo che sarebbe successo. Era questo quello che volevi."

"Esattamente. Volevo. Passato."

"Solo perché tu hai cambiato idea, non significa che il risultato cambierà."

Il telefono della donna squillò, e come le altre volte controllò subito chi fosse. Nonostante le altre chiamate fossero state ignorate, questa invece venne accettata.

Si diresse in un'altra stanza, lasciando Harry e Louis da soli.

Harry era appiccicato al telefono di Louis.

Dopo che Louis gli aveva mostrato il video su Youtube, il ragazzo era rimasto affascinato dall'aumentare del numero di chi lo aveva visto; allora Louis gli aveva spiegato come ricaricare la pagina e da quel momento lo stava facendo senza tregua.

Louis diede un colpetto al ginocchio di Harry con il suo e chiese: "Come va?"

"Bene!" Canticchiò. "Tante persone lo guardano!"

"Bene." Rispose Louis mono tono, e quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, il ragazzo finse il suo miglior sorriso.

"Cosa non va?"

"Non lo so. Mi sento male per questa storia. Vorrei che potessimo - essere semplicemente noi due. Ci sono troppe persone coinvolte e mi fa schifo."

Harry annuì. "Hai parlato con tua mamma?"

La manager di Louis rientrò in quel momento nella stanza, proprio quando stava per rispondere alla domanda; la donna chiese: "Cosa c'entra tua madre?"

"Vogliamo vederla." Rispose Harry. "Vorrei andare a casa della mamma di Louis, per favore."

Il suo viso si ammorbidì. "Non vedo come sia possibile. Ho appena parlato con il manager dell'attore, ha chiesto un incontro. Stanno scendendo ora dalla loro stanza."

"Cazzo. Che cosa vuole?"

Lei si incupì. "Non sono sicura. Il manager non l'ha detto."

Quindi aspettarono fino a che i due uomini non si presentarono alla porta. La manager di Louis andò ad aprire perché Harry si era rifiutato.

Li accolse gentilmente, la star sorrise ampiamente quando vide Louis, facendo rabbrividire il modello.

"Che cosa vuoi?" ringhiò Louis, e l'attore ebbe la faccia tosta di apparire sconvolto dal quell'atteggiamento.

"Vederti, ovvio! È passato troppo tempo."

"È passato un giorno."

"È troppo." Sorrise la star mostrando i denti bianchi. Era ridicolo. Dopo un momento di silenzio, l'uomo aggiunse: "Pensavo di passare e vedere come te la stavi passando tu." Poi dopo aver perso il sorriso aggiunse, "E Harry, certo."

"Stiamo bene." Scattò Louis. "Altro?"

L'uomo sospirò, e indicò il divano. Louis rispose con un cenno al silenzioso 'Posso?’

Allora l'uomo si sedette, e Louis si unì a lui. Harry lo seguì subito dopo, sedendosi di fianco al ragazzo, premendosi contro di lui, con una mano possessiva appoggiata sulla coscia.

"Allora," iniziò l'attore. "Come ho già detto, l'uscita per l'esposizione del fotografo è stata un disastro, quindi non conta come una delle nostre uscite pubbliche. Dobbiamo fare qualcosa e in fretta, la gente sta già dicendo che tu stai con Harry. E questo non può andare avanti."

"E se io volessi chiuderla qui? Chiudere il contratto?" Chiese Louis, facendo del suo meglio per sembrare scocciato.

"Immaginavo lo avresti detto." Sorrise la star. "Ti chiederei questo - quanto chiederesti per portarla avanti altri due appuntamenti?"

"Soldi?"

"Sì. O forse c'è qualcosa che posso fare per Harry, rendergli le cose più facili."

Louis arricciò le labbra al pensiero. "Non c'è niente che tu possa fare per noi -"

"Aspetta!" Gridò Harry, ed entrambi lo guardarono. Louis con sorpresa, l'attore con un ghigno infimo. "Voglio trovare i miei genitori."

"Harry." Borbottò Louis. "Non abbiamo bisogno di lui! Possiamo farlo da soli!"

"Poi - voglio te felice, Lou. Voglio che tu hai quello che vuoi. Non volere che tu ti fermi per me. Vuoi fare attore, sì? Essere famoso? Io non posso darti queste cose. Lui può."

"Non so se lo voglio più."

"E se poi lo vuoi? Non voglio te arrabbiato con me un giorno perché io fermato da essere famoso. Io penso tu finisci questo, ma prendi più cose."

"Che genere di cose?" Chiese l'attore, prima che Louis obiettasse.

"Metti Louis in TV. Dai più soldi. Più sicurezza per noi per vivere in appartamento. Portaci a casa di sua mamma senza che persone sapere dove siamo. Lasciaci nascondere lì un po'."

Louis riusciva solo a fissare Harry in silenzio, rifiutandosi di incontrare lo sguardo dell'attore.

"Beh?" Chiese l'uomo. "È questo ciò che vuoi? Perché posso farlo. Solo due altre uscite e avrai tutto."

"È quello che vuoi Haz? Davvero? Perché se preferisci che io dica di no, lo farò."

Harry annuì con un'espressione seria. "Io lo voglio. Non voglio te arrabbiato con me per questo. Non voglio che tu cambia le cose per me. Questo c'era prima di me, tu provare così capire se non ti piace."

"Sei preoccupato che sei io scegliessi te poi me ne potrei pentire."

"Sì, perché - perché avere solo me se puoi avere tutte e due le cose? Io sarò qui se tu dici sì. Solo per due altre volte. Dire sì, lo voglio."

"Allora?" Si intromise l'attore di nuovo, e Louis finalmente lo guardò.

"Dimmi che cosa saranno questi due altri appuntamenti."

"Certo. Il primo sarà un'altra cena, e il secondo un'altra cerimonia di premiazione."

Louis ci pensò un momento, studiando l'espressione seria di Harry. Se era questo che voleva davvero. Il viso di Harry era invariato, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra tese, gli occhi privi di emozione. "Sei sicuro?" Chiese di nuovo ed Harry annuì. Allora Louis guardò di nuovo l'uomo e sospirò: "Va bene. Ma fai un altro commento su Harry e sono fuori."

L'uomo aveva un sorriso che arrivava da un orecchio all'altro mentre si alzava dal divano, allungando la mano per stringere quella di Louis e poi quella di Harry.

"Perché Lou?" Chiese Harry all'attore. "Perché? Quando è così difficile per te per colpa mia, stai ancora provando? Lui non amerà mai te, allora perché?"

L'uomo alzò le spalle, abbassando la mano che Harry non aveva intenzione di stringere. "Ho iniziato questa storia perché lui è bello, e ho visto del potenziale. Hai ragione, la tua presenza ha reso le cose dannatamente difficili, ma se la chiudo ora la gente saprà che quegli appuntamenti erano una copertura. Non posso lasciare che il pubblico pensi questo, quindi ecco perché sono qui."

"È stupido." Sbuffò Harry. "Non ha sensi."

"Senso." Lo corresse l'attore, con un sorriso arrogante. "Invece ha pienamente senso, solo che tu non hai - l'intelligenza, credo, per capirlo." E prima che Louis potesse dire qualcosa, l'uomo si diresse verso la porta, salutando ad alta voce.

"Che stronzo." Gridò quasi Louis mentre l'uomo chiudeva la porta. "E tu non sei stupido, nemmeno io capisco perché mi vuole così tanto."

"Io so perché vuole te." Disse Harry. "Solo non capisco perché prova ad avere te quando sa che tu sei mio e io sono tuo."  
_________________________________

Louis andò a cena con l'attore prima della loro partenza per Doncaster.

L'attore si immaginò che sarebbe stato meglio farsi vedere insieme dopo che la notizia di Harry era emersa e prima che sparissero per un po'.

Erano solo usciti per cena, come promesso, ma non era per niente come la prima volta.

I paparazzi e i giornalisti erano in fila fuori, i bodyguards della star avevano dovuto spingerli via da loro, perché si erano gettati loro addosso appena Louis aveva messo un piede fuori dall'auto.

Domande su domande gli erano state gridate addosso: "È vero che stai uscendo con l'uomo selvaggio?", "Dove nascondi Harry?", "Perché lo nascondi? È pericoloso?". L'ultima domanda lo aveva quasi fatto voltare e uscire di testa, ma la mano dell'attore premuta sulla schiena lo aveva fatto proseguire.

Sapeva che uno dei fotografi aveva visto la sua espressione torva, e già si domandava che cosa avrebbe letto nelle riviste l'indomani.

La cena di per sé fu tranquilla, Louis rifiutò il vino ricordandosi cosa era successo l'ultima volta: lo aveva reso allegro, rosso e troppo gentile con l'uomo. Mangiò, rispose alle domande dell'attore con meno parole possibili, e provò a fare del suo meglio per non essere troppo ovvio nel desiderare di essere in un qualsiasi altro posto piuttosto che lì.

Gli altri clienti li stavano guardando come avvoltoi, disperati nel cercare di captare qualcosa di interessante dalla loro conversazione così da essere citati come 'fonte' o 'testimone' in un articolo.

C'era un gruppo di persone che Louis stava osservando, era un tavolo con due coppie che parlavano animatamente tra loro, senza nemmeno dissimulare l'argomento, dal momento che li fissavano.

Non accadde nulla fino all'arrivo del dessert, quando uno del gruppo trovò il coraggio di avvicinarsi al tavolo.

Louis aveva un cucchiaino di dolce in bocca, e fissò l'estraneo che disse: "Scusatemi, posso disturbarvi un momento?"

"No." Borbottò, ma la risposta dell'attore fu più forte.

"Non ci disturba. Cosa possiamo fare per lei?"

L'uomo sorrise, tirando fuori il telefono dalla tasca e chiese: "Vi dispiacerebbe se facessi una foto a voi, mia moglie e i miei amici? Con entrambi. Siamo grandi fan del vostro lavoro."

"Davvero, signore?" Lo interruppe Louis. "Quale dei miei lavori è il suo preferito? La pubblicità di biancheria che ho fatto un po' di tempo fa, forse?"

L'uomo aprì la bocca sconvolto, e l'attore finse una risata. "Louis è proprio un burlone, lo deve scusare. Mi dispiace molto, ma preferiremmo goderci la nostra cena insieme in pace."

Il viso dell'estraneo si incupì. "Ma avete finito di mangiare."

"È vero." Rispose l'attore, anche con troppa gentilezza. "Ma vorremmo goderci un po' di tempo insieme senza essere interrotti."

"Oh. Beh, vi lascio allora." Disse altezzosamente e si voltò per tornare al suo tavolo.

"La sfrontatezza di certa gente." Mormorò l'attore tra sé, e Louis lo fissò.

Voleva prendere in giro l'attore per il suo comportamento da leccaculo, ma si tenne la maschera di indifferenza e rimase in silenzio. Alzò gli occhi e tornò a mangiare la sua torta al cioccolato.  
__________________________________

La star ottenne quello che voleva, i giornali e le riviste avevano articoli che parlavano della loro relazione. Veniva anche menzionato Harry in ognuno di quelli, i giornalisti si chiedevano chi fosse e che cosa ci facesse con Louis.

Anche gli articoli riguardo i genitori di Harry erano iniziati a comparire, le persone si erano fatte avanti dicendo che quello fosse loro figlio. Ma per ora, tutti erano stati respinti.

I ricercatori che lavoravano con Harry avevano fatto i test del DNA su ogni persona che aveva detto di essere uno dei genitori del ragazzo, e gli psicologi stavano controllando tutte le informazioni che ricevevano.

Per ora, era stato tutto inutile. Erano lontani dall'avere una pista.

La manager di Louis gli aveva dato il permesso, a quel punto, di andare a Doncaster per il weekend successivo.

L'attore aveva organizzato per loro una macchina privata per il viaggio di quattro ore, sia per l'andata che per il ritorno, e Louis era tanto emozionato quanto Harry.

Non tornava a casa da più di un anno, e non aveva ancora conosciuto i nuovi fratellini, era eccitato.

Ma Harry - poteva essere la definizione vivente di quella parola.

Non riusciva a stare seduto tranquillo in auto, continuava a fare domande sui bambini. Sulla mamma di Louis e sulle sorelle, ma soprattutto sui bambini. Occasionalmente tornava a fare qualche verso scimmiesco e dopo un'ora di chiacchiericcio eccitato, Louis era piuttosto preoccupato per lui.

Quindi mise un po' di musica, e guardò Harry tranquillizzarsi, voltandosi per guardare fuori dal finestrino. Ogni tanto poneva un'altra domanda, ma non era più un fiume in piena di richieste e versi da gorilla.

Quando Louis annunciò che erano quasi arrivati, Harry andò in panico.

"E se io non le piaccio? E se io spavento loro? Non so come fermare i miei versi da gorilla, e se non gli piacessero?"

"Ti adoreranno tesoro, non ti preoccupare!"

"Ma i bambini potrebbero spaventarsi!"

"Non lo saranno, amore, ti ameranno. Sono io quello che dovrebbe essere preoccupato, ancora li devo incontrare! Mia mamma sarà incazzata."

"No, Lou, non sarà!" Lo rassicurò subito Harry, emergendo dal suo stato di isteria piuttosto in fretta. "Le mamme amano, no? Non importa cosa succede, lei felice di vedere te."

Lo disse con così tanta convinzione che Louis immaginò avesse sentito quelle parole da qualche parte. Qualcuno forse gliele aveva già dette, si sentì male al pensiero che Louis non aveva ancora chiesto ad Harry come si sentiva in merito al possibile incontro con i suoi genitori umani.

Le preoccupazioni di Louis sull'incontro con sua madre furono presto dimenticate, quindi aprì la portiera dell'auto, incoraggiando Harry a fare lo stesso con un cenno del capo.

Con gli zaini in spalla e le mani intrecciate tra loro, si avvicinarono alla porta di casa di sua madre.

La donna aprì la porta ancor prima che potessero bussare, strinse Louis in un abbraccio umido e disse: "Ci hai messo troppo!" Poi fece passare una mano sulla spalla di Harry e lo fece avvicinare. "Non ci posso credere. Louis che porta a casa qualcuno. Devi essere davvero speciale, amore." Disse con la voce spezzata. "Beh, certo che sì. Ho visto il telegiornale!"

Si affrettò a farli entrare e poi li spinse in cucina, preparando subito un te' per Louis e poi chiese ad Harry: "Come lo prendi tu, amore?"

Gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono, e arrossì violentemente prima di rispondere "N-non lo so. Io Scusa. Non parlo molto bene."

Louis riuscì a vedere il momento in cui sua madre fu mossa a compassione. "Oh, non preoccuparti! Non devi essere in imbarazzo! Ti chiedevo se ti piacesse il te' con lo zucchero o con il latte, e quanto?"

"Io - " Guardò Louis e si morse un labbro. "Come Lou, per favore."

"Mamma, lui non beve tè. Solo acqua. Qualche volta latte o succo di frutta se lo hai."

Il volto della donna si illuminò. "Ho tutto! Cosa preferisci?"

"Acqua. Grazie." Mormorò Harry.

E mentre la mamma di Louis prendeva un bicchiere dalla mensola, Harry disse: "Tu parli come fa Lou. Anche lui chiama me 'amore'."

"È una cosa del Nord." Rispose lei. "Quasi tutti qui intorno lo usano."

"Oh. Come Niall parla diverso perché è da Irlanda? Anche qui così?"

"Sì, esatto." Rispose Louis, risparmiando a sua madre di dover ammettere che non conosceva nessun Niall. "Le persone che vengono da zone diverse, parlano in modi diversi."

"Quindi… io non parlare tanto strano, vengo da un altro posto." Pensò Harry e Louis sorrise. "Tutti parlano un po' strano e diverso."

"Esattamente!" Disse Louis, sentendo crescere dell'orgoglio in sé. "Non vergognarti di come parli. Non c'è niente di male." Poi Louis guardò sua madre e il suo sorriso divenne ancora più grande.

Lei lo stava guardando con così tanto amore che quasi faceva male. I suoi occhi erano umidi mentre diceva: "Sei cresciuto così tanto, amore. Non posso crederci che tu sia qui, e sembri così felice e in salute."

"Sì." Louis si grattò la nuca, sentendosi avvampare. "È stato piuttosto - strano, quando sono venuto qui la scorsa volta."

"Strano!" Rise lei. "Eri proprio uno stronzo!" Poi si voltò verso Harry con uno sguardo umido. "Era maleducato e bacchettone quando venne qui l'ultima volta, proprio un principino viziato! Ero preoccupata che forse Londra ti avesse cambiato del tutto. Non hai idea di quanto io sia felice di vedere che il solito Louis è tornato. Sarò per sempre grata nei tuoi confronti che lo hai trovato, me lo hai riportato."

Harry piegò la testa, con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Non ho trovato. Lui trovato me."

Louis si schiarì la gola e sorrise verso il pavimento. "Anche tu mi hai trovato, ricordi? Quando ero svenuto nella giungla, sei stato tu ad aiutarmi e a farmi ritrovare la strada. Immagino che ci siamo trovati in più di un modo, eh?"  
___________________________________

Solo dopo aver bevuto la tazza di tè chiese dei suoi fratelli e sua madre gli rispose che le sorelle erano con il padre e i piccoli dovevano essere svegliati dal loro pisolino.

"Altrimenti non dormiranno sta notte." Rise, poi vedendo gli occhi brillanti di Harry al solo menzionare i bambini aggiunse, "potrai prenderli in braccio se vuoi."

"Posso?" Chiese Harry con reverenza. "Non spavento? Prometto sto zitto, ma non voglio che piangono a me. L'ho visto in tv, non mi piace sentire bambini piangere. Molto triste."

"Sono degli affarini molto tranquilli, amore, andrà bene. Devo avvertirti però che amano tirare i capelli."

Harry annuì comprensivo. "Va bene! Anche ai cuccioli di gorilla piace. Come si aggrappano al pelo, quindi quando Harry li tiene in braccio loro si aggrappano a capelli."

"Davvero?" Chiese la mamma di Louis affascinata. "Sarebbe una cosa bellissima da vedere. Posso immaginarti con le braccia piene di piccoli gorilla."

Harry sorrise. "Sì. Mi mancano tanto. Posso vedere i bambini ora?"

La sveltezza di Harry la fece ridere, ma poi continuò quando Louis lo guardò e disse: "Io aspetto qui. Vai a incontrare tua famiglia prima."

Quindi Louis seguì sua madre fino in camera sua. Vide la culla nell'angolo e si avvicino con esitazione.

"Non c'è bisogno di fare con cautela, siamo qui per svegliarli."

"Allora perché stai sussurrando?" Chiese Louis, e la donna rise forte.

Fu quello che svegliò i bambini, e Louis istintivamente si affrettò su di loro per farne smettere uno di piangere.

Avevano uno la copertina rosa e uno quella blu, Louis non riusciva a decidersi quale tenere in braccio per primo.

Sua madre decise per lui alla fine, prendendo la bambina urlante, lasciando il piccolo silenzioso per Louis.

Era adorabile, batteva le palpebre guardandolo, Louis gli sorrise e si piegò per prenderlo e stringerlo a petto.

"Vieni," Disse la donna da dietro di lui, dando delle piccole pacche sulla schiena della neonata mentre la dondolava su e giù. "Non voglio far aspettare Harry."

Sua madre tornò nella stanza, con Louis alle costole.

Appena Louis entrò, Harry saltò su dal divano, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

"Oddio!" Gridò e il piccolo in braccio a Louis voltò la testa per fissarlo. Quando Harry vide il suo piccolo viso, gli comparve subito la fossetta sulla guancia. "È buffo! Posso toccarlo?”

"Certo che sì." Lo rassicurò la donna, e Harry si avvicinò con attenzione, le mani protese in avanti. A Louis venne in mente quando era nella giungla ed era stato fatto avvicinare ai gorilla; come aveva allungato la mano davanti alle creature per farsi annusare come fossero cani.

Harry non appoggiò la mano sul viso del bambino, ma sulla testa. "Piccolo." Sottolineò Harry. "Morbido. Profuma buono."

"Vorresti tenere lei in braccio?" Si offrì la mamma di Louis, allungandogli la piccola.

Quindi si spostò, quando si avvicinò alla bambina allungò le braccia, prendendola tranquillamente in braccio. Harry rimase immobile con gli occhi della piccola a sfidarlo, fermo come una statua mentre la sua manina si attorcigliava tra i capelli e tirava. "Ahi!" Si lamentò, e la bambina rise e tirò di nuovo.

"Te l'avevo detto!" Rise la donna. "Danno anche qualche pizzicotto."

Il loro primo giorno a Doncaster fu trascorso in quel modo, sul divano o sul tappeto a giocare con i bambini e la mamma di Louis a guardarli sorridenti.

Servì delle lasagne per cena su richiesta di Louis, e Harry le mangiò così velocemente che riuscì poi a dare una mano ad imboccare i gemelli. Era bellissimo da guardare; l'intero viso del ragazzo si illuminava ogni volta che i bambini aprivano la bocca.

"Quanti anni?" Chiese Harry, prendendo un'altra cucchiaiata di purè di carota.

"Otto mesi." Rispose la donna.

Louis sussultò. Non aveva realizzato che era così tanto che non veniva a casa. L'ultima volta era stato quando la mamma gli aveva annunciato la gravidanza.

"Dov'è il papà?"

"È ad Edimburgo per lavoro fino a lunedì. Forse riuscirete a vederlo prima che partite."

"Mamma, andiamo via domenica pomeriggio al massimo." Disse Louis, sapendo che non era la prima volta che la donna provava ad allungare la sua permanenza lì.

Lei sbuffò. "Aspetta almeno che le tue sorelle tornino da casa del padre."

"Se riescono a tornare prima delle quattro, allora sì. Perché non sono qui? Pensavo che avrebbero saltato un weekend con il padre per vedermi."

"Lo sai come sono fatte," alzò gli occhi la madre. "Sono arrabbiate con te per alcune cose. Inoltre, sono venute a Londra da poco per vederti."

"Sei mesi mi sembrano parecchi." Controbatté, e lo stomaco fece una capriola, era sicuro che la madre avrebbe detto qualcosa tipo: 'Hanno aspettato quattordici mesi…"

"Le chiamerò domani." Sospirò lei, ovviamente stanca di litigare. "Ma dovrai convincerle tu." Poi aggiunse con un ghigno. "Mandagli una foto di Harry, torneranno qui di corsa."

"Mamma." Grugnì Louis, e Harry piegò la testa confuso, ovviamente in attesa di una spiegazione del perché avessero detto il suo nome.

Nessuno gliela diede, quindi tornò a nutrire i gemelli, facendo delle smorfie ogni tanto per farli ridere.

Dopo aver rassettato la tavola e lavato i piatti, Louis mostrò ad Harry la sua vecchia stanza, dove avrebbero dormito. Era la stanza degli ospiti adesso, i poster calcistici di Louis erano spariti e una coperta a fiori aveva sostituito quella blu.

La prima cosa che fece Louis fu camminare verso la finestra e chiudere le tende, ma vide il cielo per un momento. "Me ne ero dimenticato."

"Di cosa?" Chiese Harry, avvicinandosi subito.

"Le stelle." Mormorò Louis. "È difficile vederle da dove sono io a Londra. Le luci sono troppo luminose."

"Oh. Non avevo visto questo di Londra. Io vedo tante stelle a casa. Le uso per sapere strada di notte, ma tu hai già elettrica."

"Elettricità." Lo corresse Louis gentilmente. Si sentiva sempre uno stronzo in quei momenti, ma era l'unico modo in cui Harry avrebbe imparato a parlare. "Sì, non ne abbiamo molto bisogno, ma sono comunque belle da guardare."

Harry annuì, e appoggiò la borsa pesante sulla cassettiera, stiracchiandosi, allungando la schiena e le braccia.

"Sei indolenzito, amore?" Chiese Louis, aprendo la sua borsa per trovare dei pantaloni morbidi.

"Spalle." Mormorò Harry. "Iniziato in macchina."

Louis si sedette sul letto e allargò le gambe. "Siediti qua ti faccio un massaggio."

Harry lo fece, togliendosi la maglia, grugnendo non appena le mani di Louis lo iniziarono a massaggiare. "Bello."

"Allora che ne pensi?" Chiese, stringendogli una spalla. "Di qui, di mia mamma?"

"Lei molto gentile." Disse facendo ricadere la testa in avanti con il mento appoggiato sullo sterno e gli occhi chiusi. "Fa cibo buono. Mi piace. Di più i bambini."

Louis rise. "Immaginavo."

"Ma strano."

"Cosa?"

Harry alzò lo sguardo, voltandosi per fissare Louis. "Mi manca casa di più qui. Mi manca famiglia in giungla. In Londra, è come tu hai due famiglie noi, con Zayn. Qui con tua mamma. Mi fa volere la mia."

Louis deglutì rumorosamente, e Harry si voltò di nuovo, muovendo le spalle per ricordare a Louis cosa stesse facendo. "Tu - tu puoi stare in questa famiglia se vuoi. Le mie sorelle e mio fratello possono essere anche tuoi, e anche mia mamma. Le farebbe piacere se questo mi facesse felice. Mi farebbe felice.”

Harry rimase in silenzio, Louis non si spinse oltre.

Aveva pensato che vedere il suo futuro lì avrebbe aiutato Harry, vedere come avrebbero potuto vivere insieme un giorno.

Che essere sotto i riflettori di Londra non era l'unica opzione.

Forse era stato tutto uno sbaglio.  
____________________________________

Harry era molto più silenzioso il giorno seguente, si svegliò più tardi e non fece colazione.

Si sedette sul tappeto in salotto con i gemelli mentre Louis e la mamma mangiavano e si scambiavano degli sguardi preoccupati.

"Gli manca casa." Sussurrò Louis, e sua madre aggrottò le sopracciglia.

"Tornate a casa domani pomeriggio, non è così male qui."

"La sua casa nella giungla." Specificò Louis.

"Oh. Ha in mente di tornare lì?"

Louis abbassò lo sguardo nel piatto. "Dubito. Almeno non che io sappia."

"Non puoi aspettarti che lui ti segua tutta la vita. Ha bisogno di stare dov'è più felice."

"Ma ha detto che è felice con me."

"E pensi che vada bene? Che è il meglio per lui?"

"Non è un posto sicuro quello da dove viene." Scattò Louis.

Sua madre rimase in silenzio ma incupita per un momento; poi sospirò e disse: "Credo che tu abbia ragione. Ma devi ricordarti che è sopravvissuto laggiù molti anni. Per noi è una cosa impossibile visto tutte le cose che abbiamo; ma quello che per noi sono oggetti necessari, per lui è lusso."

"Stai davvero suggerendo di trasferirmi nel bel mezzo del Congo per lui?"

"No assolutamente! Ti preferisco vivo, grazie. Penso solo che - è davvero il meglio, per voi, stare insieme?" Prima che Louis potesse protestare, la donna aggiunse "So che ha fatto cose incredibili per te e lo stesso tu per lui. Hai fatto molti sacrifici, lo so, ma mi preoccupo che questo sia troppo per lui. Stai guardando il quadro generale? Puoi vederti con lui tra dieci anni?"

"Sì."

"E durante questi dieci anni? Hai pensato ai compromessi che dovrai fare affinché possiate stare insieme, ai sacrifici? So come sei fatto, amore. Ti piace preoccuparti dei problemi quando si presentano, non vuoi prevenirli. Non ti piace pianificare, ma dovrai farlo se vuoi far sì che funzioni."

Louis aveva mal di testa. Sua madre aveva ragione, come sempre, ma non voleva che ce l'avesse. Non voleva pensare a tutte quelle cose, a cosa significavano, a come lui doveva cambiare. Era cresciuto molto nell'ultimo paio di mesi, non contava niente?

"Pensaci." Disse gentilmente lei, prendendogli la mano. "So che hai molto a cui pensare ora, la storia con quell'orribile americano e i paparazzi che seguono Harry, ma non dimenticarti del futuro. Pianificalo prima che si possa schiantare nel presente."

Sua madre non gli aveva dispensato altre saggezza nel corso della loro permanenza, invece gli aveva consegnato le chiavi della macchina, consigliandogli di portare Harry a fare un giro in città quel pomeriggio.

Harry era triste di lasciare i bambini, ma emozionato di uscire di casa.

Era il momento più libero che avesse avuto da un po'.

Louis li guidò verso una delle vecchie tenute, scesero dall'auto e si diressero nel giardino.

Harry si sedette sull'erba, sdraiandosi quando Louis si unì.

Chiuse gli occhi per proteggersi dal sole poiché gli occhiali non erano abbastanza.

"Allora che ne pensi? Mamma ci portava sempre qui quando eravamo piccoli. Non so perché, è un po' noioso."

"Mi piace." Disse Harry. "Molto carino. Di chi è casa?"

"Non lo so. Forse qualche vecchio signore. Possiamo entrare, sono case aperte. Ce ne sono tantissime di case di questo genere in tutta l'Inghilterra, sono edifici storici. Mi sembra che questo abbia centocinquanta anni. Ho fatto il giro un sacco di volte.

"Quindi le persone vanno a vedere casa?"

"Sì, è un po' come fare un salto nel tempo."

"A persone qui piace molto storia."

Louis fece spallucce. "Alle persone, credo, piace sapere da dove vengono."

Harry annuì rimanendo zitto, poi si spinse su rimettendosi seduto. "Mi piace qui. Molto bel giardino, e il sole è bello. Voglio vedere la casa."

Louis gli fece fare il giro ed Harry non era poi così impressionato. Quando Louis gli perché, lui rispose: "Più interessanti persone e cose vive, e sapere come è ora. Cose vecchie non mi aiutano."

"Imparare non deve sempre essere utile, tesoro. Alcune persone sono solo interessate a qualcosa e vogliono saperne di più anche se non ne hanno bisogno, capisci?"

Harry annuì. "Credo di sì."

La spiegazione non aumentò l'interesse di Harry, quindi rimasero dentro per poco tempo. Presero un caffè da asporto alla caffetteria che si trovava al primo piano, e lo bevvero in auto.

Louis indicò lo stadio dove aveva ottenuto il suo primo lavoro, dicendo ad Harry un po' della sua squadra. Gli indicò la scuola e la chiesa dove andava a Pasqua, ed Harry era affascinato nonostante non avesse idea di che cosa Louis stesse dicendo.

Si diressero ad un McDonald per pranzo, poi tornarono a casa esausti.

Harry era completamente distrutto, ma andò comunque dai neonati appena tornato.

La mamma di Louis era sul divano che piegava la biancheria mentre la tv riproduceva qualche replica. Non appena Louis entrò in sala, la donna chiese "Com'è andata?"

"Bene. È strano essere tornati. Avevo dimenticato quanto - lente fossero le cose quassù. In senso positivo!" Si affrettò ad aggiungere vedendo l'espressione di sua mamma.

"Così strano." Aggiunse Harry. "Abbiamo visto cose come la scuola di Lou. Mi ricorda delle cose che fanno umani, ma non io."

"Non tutti gli umani, amore, solo in questo paese. Ci sono persone intorno al mondo che fanno le cose diversamente, non sei l'unico che non ha fatto queste esperienze."

Harry si sforzò di togliere lo sguardo dalle mani per guardare la donna con uno sguardo inquisitorio. "Davvero?"

"Certo! Ci sono anche altre persone che vivono nella giungla. Comunità intere! Non sono sicura che ci siano persone che vivono come hai fatto tu, da solo con i gorilla, ma potrebbero esserci!"

"Oh." Disse Harry, fissando poi i gemelli con un sorriso sulle labbra. La bambina si allungò per mettergli una mano sul mento e Harry mormorò, forte abbastanza affinché Louis lo sentisse, "Non sono solo io nel mondo. Non sono solo."  
__________________________________

Le sorelle di Louis tornarono domenica mattina, all'inizio piuttosto arrabbiate.

Quando Louis chiese il perché, si lamentarono del fatto che non fosse tornato da troppo tempo, aveva capito. Le aveva abbandonate, ecco come l'avevano intesa, e si scusò con loro.

Lo perdonarono, forse perché Harry era rimasto con lui per tutto il tempo nella sua perfezione.

Aveva i capelli raccolti in modo da proteggerli dalle manine dei gemelli, indossava una t-shirt bianca morbida e un paio di pantaloni della tuta troppo corto. Le sue sorelle non riuscivano a smettere di fissarlo.

Dopo che Louis si fù scusato in modo accorato, la più grande disse: "Allora, sei veramente stato cresciuto dai gorilla?"

Louis fu contento di rivederle; bevvero del tè mangiando gli scones fatti da sua madre, chiacchierarono, parlando di quello che era successo nel corso dell'anno.

Harry ascoltò in silenzio, ma quando venne il momento di mettere i gemelli a dormire, fu subito pronto ad aiutare.

"Lou, sei stato davvero uno stronzo quando ti siamo venute a trovare a Londra."

Louis guardò la sua sorellina di quattordici anni. "In che modo?"

"Ci hai a malapena rivolto la parola, e il tuo comportamento era orribile. Eri così altezzoso, continuavi a palare dei posti in cui eri stato. Facendoci sentire delle nullità."

"Scusa." Rispose veloce Louis. "Lo so sono stato uno stronzo. Mi - importava troppo quello che la gente pensava di me. Sono stato trascinato dal mio lavoro da modello. Ero desideroso di fama, capisci? Non sono più così, giuro!"

Le quattro ragazze rimasero in silenzio finché una, prima di bere disse: "Lo sappiamo. Ora sei bravo."

Louis fece pace con le sorelle, ma era terribilmente triste che sarebbe dovuto tornare così presto a Londra.

Harry versò qualche lacrima mentre saliva in auto, dando un bacio sulla fronte ai gemelli per salutarli. Tra le sue mani c'era un libro illustrato, e quando Louis gli chiese il motivo, il ragazzo gli rispose che gli era stato dato perché gli piaceva la storia.

La macchina uscì sulla strada, e Louis non pensò oltre.

Harry salutò la sua famiglia con la mano finché la casa rimase in vista, poi si accoccolò al fianco di Louis. "Mi piace molto molto qui. È bello. No preoccupa. Mi piace tua mamma. Dice tante cose belle. Mi fa stare bene."

Louis sorrise, prendendo la mano di Harry nella sua. "È vero. È adorabile."

"Spero che la mia mamma umana sia uguale." Mormorò Harry.

"Lo spero anche io. Sono sicuro che lo scopriremo presto."  
__________________________________

Non erano tornati a Londra da molto, forse solo un paio di giorni, prima di avere notizie della madre di Harry.

Louis edHarry erano seduti sul divano del loro appartamento, le tende abbassate perché troppe persone speravano di dare un'occhiata alla loro vita dalla strada, quando ricevettero la telefonata.

"Li abbiamo trovati!" Disse la manager in risposta al suo 'ciao'.

Louis si sedette dritto sul divano. "Chi?"

"I genitori di Harry! Beh, sua madre. Non siamo ancora sicuri su chi sia il padre, ma la donna è venuta da noi e mentre eravate via, ha passato i test degli psicologi. Il suo DNA combacia, Lou, l'abbiamo trovata!"

"Merda." Sospirò Louis, quella reazione fece voltare Harry, con gli occhi spalancati.

"Cosa?" Sussurrò, mettendo pausa alla televisione.

"Hanno trovato tua madre.”

"Dove?"

Louis ripeté la domanda al ricevitore.

"In questo momento è al lavoro. È una zoologa allo zoo di Londra. È stata a Londra per tutto questo tempo, Lou, ci credi?"

"Faccio fatica." Sbuffo Louis. Poi allontanò il telefono dall'orecchio e disse ad Harry "sta lavorando allo zoo di Londra."

"Possiamo vederla?"

"Cosa, ora?"

Harry fece le spallucce. "Noi non fare niente. "Vieni a cena con me" finisce presto, ci andiamo dopo."

"Sei serio?"

"Sì."

Louis sbattè le palpebre, e si premette di nuovo il telefono all'orecchio. "Harry vuole incontrarla oggi, può andare?"

Ci fu una pausa dall'altro lato. "Devo fare un paio di chiamate per scoprirlo." Rispose lei. "Ne dubito, con così poco preavviso."

"Sì, lo so. Harry voleva sapere se era possibile. Non c'è problema se non può andarci oggi, capirà."

"Non ho detto che non può andarci." Lo rassicurò lei. "Fammi solo sentire poi ti richiamo."

Harry lo stava guardando mettere via il telefono, alzò un sopracciglio e chiese: "Cosa ha detto?"

"Che vedrà se tua mamma è libera oggi. Cazzo, fa strano dirlo."

Harry sorrise. "Ancora di più quando io vedo lei. Sarà molto strano. Chissà come è fatta."

Louis arricciò le labbra e disse: "Beh, possiamo cercarla. Lo Zoo di Londra avrà sicuramente un sito con una sezione dedicata alle persone che ci lavorano."

Harry scosse la testa. "No, posso aspettare un po'."

"Sei nervoso?"

Harry ci pensò un attimo. "In che senso?"

"Ad esempio, senti la tua pancia in subbuglio e sei un po' spaventato per qualcosa che devi fare."

"Non ho paura di incontrarla. Sono - emozionato. Voglio vedere se io e lei uguali. Voglio chiedere a lei cosa successo quando ero bambino. Forse io nervoso sì. - Non so cosa dirà lei."

"Ma ti è stato detto tutto quello che c'è scritto nel diario."

Harry alzò le spalle, e prese il telecomando. "Uomini mentire. Io non dover credere che tutto vero perché è in un libro."

"Giusto." Rispose Louis, sentendosi un po' in colpa per la frase di Harry. Cosa strana, perché da quello che ricordava non aveva mai mentito al ragazzo, ma le sue parole suonavano come un'accusa. Si schiarì la voce. "Hai fame?"

Harry ci pensò. "Cosa abbiamo?"

"Pasta al sugo?"

"Ok." borbottò. "Ma faccio io. È facile, e voglio fare pratica per 'Vieni a cena con me'."

Louis sorrise mentre Harry si alzava, gli diede un colpetto al sedere con il piede prima che si allontanasse troppo.

Harry si voltò e gli fece la linguaccia ridendo, poi continuò a preparare il pranzo.

Louis sentiva parecchio rumore provenire dalla cucina mentre Harry cercava la giusta pentola per il sugo, stava per chiedergli se avesse avuto bisogno di aiuto quando il suo telefono vibrò.

Lo tirò fuori dalla tasca, sussultando quando vide che era di nuovo la manager, rispose con un "Sei stata rapida."

"A lei va bene incontrare Harry oggi. Le ho detto che andrai con lei e ha acconsentito. Vuole che entrambi andiate allo zoo, quando potete essere pronti? Vi mando una macchina."

"Oh! Wow. Cazzo, va bene." Balbettò Louis, tirandosi su dal divano per dirlo a Harry. Il ragazzo stava facendo bollire l'acqua mentre la salava.

"Cosa c'è, Lou? Io cucinando."

"Tua madre può vederci oggi. Vuole che andiamo da lei al lavoro."

Harry si voltò, pericolosamente vicino a rovesciarsi il sugo addosso. "Cosa?"

"Tua mamma dice che possiamo andare allo zoo per incontrarla oggi."

"Quando?"

"Quando siamo libero. Una macchina ci verrà a prendere appena siamo pronti."

"Ora?"

"Non vuoi mangiare prima? E farti una doccia?"

"Oh! Sì, va bene."

Louis riprese il cellulare. "Ci sei?"

"Sì." Rispose la manager.

"Mandaci una macchina tra un'ora. Saremo pronti."  
___________________________________

Furono entrambi silenziosi durante il viaggio, fino a che non arrivarono davanti al cancello dello Zoo di Londra.

Non c'era troppa fila, forse dovuto al fatto che era metà pomeriggio di un giorno feriale, e avevano seminato tutti i paparazzi che avevano cercato di seguirli, entrando dall'ingresso laterale grazie ad un uomo dello staff.

L'uomo parlò eccitato ad Harry, dicendogli che conosceva sua mamma da anni e a come gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerlo un po' di più, faccia a faccia, perché la sua storia lo aveva colpito molto.

Harry era silenzioso ma gentile, e l'uomo chiacchierò finché non arrivarono al "Regno dei Gorilla".

"Lei lavora qui." Spiegò l'uomo. "Entrate e la troverete."

Quando scomparve, Louis si voltò verso Harry. "Stai bene?"

"Sì. Mi sento malato. Nervoso. Cosa - cosa faccio se non piaccio? E se è cattiva?"

"Ti adorerà, e se è cattiva possiamo andare via. Non hai bisogno di lei, Haz, hai me e mia mamma come famiglia."

"Ma se - " Si fermò quando il cancello d’ ingresso si spalancò, e batté le palpebre appena vide una donna approcciarsi a loro.

Era di media statura, con i capelli scuri come quelli di Harry. La somiglianza era strabiliante.

La donna scoppiò a piangere, e allungò le mani per far avvicinare Harry, ma lui fece un passo indietro.

Guardò Louis colpevole, e mormorò. "Io - scusa," prima di aprire la braccia e lasciare che lei lo abbracciasse.

Il suo viso era contrito, era del tutto a disagio e Louis voleva tirarlo fuori da quella situazione. 

"Non posso crederci." Pianse lei. "Pensavo che fossi morto. Lui - tuo padre mi ha detto che eri morto."

"Io no." Disse Harry, provando a sorridere. "Lui dove?"

"Non lo so." Disse lei, asciugandosi gli occhi. "Ci siamo separati non molto tempo dopo essere tornati qui. Era troppo difficile per noi dopo averti perso. Quando sei stato preso."

Harry si crucciò. "Loro buoni con me. Mia madre mi ama."

"Certo che io - "

"Non te madre. Gorilla madre. Insegnato cose, preso cura e fatto felice. Io sto bene."

La mandibola della donna si tese e i suoi occhi si indurirono, ma semplicemente annuì e disse, "Sono felice che si sono presi cura di te. Tutto questo tempo io - puoi immaginare cosa ho pensato." Poi guardò Louis. "Sicuramente puoi immaginare quanto difficile è stato per me, provare a vivere non sapendo cosa era successo a mio figlio."

Louis annuì, non sapendo che cosa rispondere senza suonare accusatorio.

"Io qui adesso e sto bene." Borbottò Harry.

"Sei arrabbiato con me, caro? Non puoi dare la colpa a me per niente di tutto questo."

"Io no! Solo - non mi piace. Voglio andare via adesso."

"Ma sei appena arrivato! Facciamo un giro. Lavoro con i gorilla. Gli stessi gorilla che ti hanno - che si sono presi cura di te. Non vuoi vederne alcuni?"

Harry la fissò per un momento, poi sospirò e annuì. "Ok. Voglio vedere."

"Benissimo!" Sorrise lei forzatamente. Sembrava un po' maniacale. "Seguitemi."

Li condusse dentro, mostrando l'ufficio in cui passava molto tempo.

"Il mio lavoro è studiarli." Spiegò lei. "Devo osservare il loro comportamento e prenderne nota per confrontarli con i gorilla selvatici. Il nostro scopo è arricchire il loro ambiente e farli sentire più a loro agio"

Non c'era niente di particolarmente interessante in quella stanza e Harry uscì velocemente.

 

"Ci sono quattro femmine e un maschio." Disse loro mentre camminavano nell'erba alta, e la donna indicò un gruppo di gorilla che stavano dormicchiando. "Nessun cucciolo, ma ci speriamo! È il mio obbiettivo attuale in realtà, la loro procreazione."

"No abbastanza alberi." Sottolineò Harry. "Non è come piace a loro."

"Beh, stiamo provando a farne crescere alcuni, ma continuano a sradicarli." Rise avvicinandosi ai primati.

Il cuore di Louis iniziò ad accelerare, ma provò ad ignorarlo.

La donna aveva sicuramente notato la cosa, perché disse: "Questo tipo di gorilla non è territoriale. Non attaccano a meno che non si sentano minacciati."

"Ok." Grugnì Louis, ma si fermò quando erano a pochi metri dagli animali. Lei fece altrettanto mentre Harry andò più vicino.

I primati lo guardarono, uno mentre masticava della lattuga e si rilassava al sole.

"Loro annoiati." Disse Harry, sedendosi di fronte ad una delle femmine. Harry fece uno dei suoi ‘oooo’ e questo fece alzare il maschio del gruppo ed avvicinare a lui. Harry si piegò, con le nocche appoggiate al pavimento e la testa piegata mentre parlava con lui.

"È incredibile." Sentì Louis dire alla donna. "Sta comunicando con loro verbalmente!" Poi si voltò verso Louis. "Lo hai trovato, vero? Com'era?"

Louis sussultò. "Sicuramente strano. Ce ne erano molti, più di quelli che sono qui. Ce ne era uno grande e arrabbiato che non era felice di vedermi - "

"Ti ha minacciato in qualche modo?" Lo interruppe lei, con gli occhi brillanti.

"No! Voglio dire sono scattato quando l'ho visto, quindi forse lo ha fatto agitare."

"E c'era un grande gruppo. Quanti?"

"Non lo so, non li ho contati! C'era quello grande, alcuni piccoli e credo alcuni più giovani. Non riesco a ricordare, mi sembra più un sogno che un ricordo."

"Cosa stavano facendo?"

"Mangiando. Togliendosi i pidocchi l'un altro. Sai, cose da scimmia."

"Sembravano che loro vivessero - "

"Non lo so! Seriamente, ero più stupito di aver trovato un uomo che viveva con loro piuttosto che dei gorilla in sé."

"Giusto." Disse, guardando di nuovo Harry; il quale ancora continuava a parlare.

Lui faceva dei versi mentre i gorilla lo fissavano.

Louis rimase in silenzio, rifiutandosi di riconoscere la presenza della donna.

Non aveva avuto grandi aspettative sulla madre di Harry, ma l'aveva immaginata molto più gentile di così. Pensava che avrebbe parlato davvero con Harry, per una volta, e non si sarebbe limitata ad osservarlo.

Harry si ritirò, tornando dai due umani. "Non mi vogliono. Il maschio pensare che voglio sue femmine."

"È affascinante che ti veda come un rivale nel suo gruppo. I primati possono temere gli umani, ma mai per questo motivo." Disse la madre eccitata. "Mi piacerebbe averti di nuovo qui, vederti interagire."

Harry piegò la testa. "Io non tornare qui, non mi vogliono. Non mia famiglia."

"Ma per scopi di ricerca, potremmo - "

"Sono già stato ricercato. Non mi piace qui." Poi si voltò verso Louis. "Voglio andare via ora."

"Va bene amore, certo!" Disse Louis veloce, non appena la madre di Harry iniziava a protestare.

"Ma non sei stato abbastanza! Sei appena arrivato. C'è così tanto da vedere! Andiamo a fare un giro dello zoo, un tour privato."

"No." Disse Harry tagliente. "Io adesso vado."

"Ok. Ok, capisco." Disse lei, improvvisamente calma. "C'è molto da processare per te. Lo so, credimi. Vedere tua madre dopo ventun’ anni sarà sicuramente estenuante - "

"No." La fermò lui. "Me non piace qui. Non piace tu. Voglio andare."

Poi Harry afferrò Louis per un bicipite e lo trascinò via da dove erano entrati, sua madre li rincorse, pregandoli di restare.

Louis non poteva farci niente se non sentirsi dispiaciuto per lei. Ovviamente la donna aveva grossi problemi; aveva pensato di aver perso suo figlio nella giungla solo per vederlo anni dopo, sicuramente una cosa del genere lascia delle cicatrici a livello psicologico. Non poteva biasimarla per la disperazione, e per aver gestito la situazione in un modo che dal suo punto di vista era assurdo, ma chi era lui per giudicare quando non aveva vissuto le sue stesse esperienze? 

Harry stava ansimando per raggiungere l'uscita, emettendo suoni arrabbiati che Louis non riusciva a capire.

Quando lasciarono il cancello, il peggior incubo di Louis si palesò davanti a loro.

Furono accecati dai flash delle fotocamere, cercando di coprirsi gli occhi quando il primo reporter gli piazzò il microfono in faccia.

"Chi è Harry? Cosa ci fate nello Zoo di Londra?" Chiese l'uomo.

E un altro era su Harry. "Qual è la tua relazione con Louis?"

"Come sei finito nella giungla?"

"Come sei sopravvissuto?"

"Dove sono i tuoi genitori?"

Louis sentì una mano stringere la sua e capì essere Harry.

Con lui premuto di fianco, Louis spinse via i reporter, obbligandoli a spostarsi così da poter avanzare.

L'autista comparve, spingendo via la folla urlante e affrettandosi a farli entrare in auto.

Iniziò a guidare subito, ovviamente era abituato ad avere a che fare con situazioni del genere perché non fermò la macchina nonostante ci fossero persone davanti a questa. Le scacciò via, e prima che qualsiasi altra persona decidesse di rimettersi sulla loro strada, accelerò.

Il cuore di Louis stava martellando nel petto, con la mano di Harry appoggiata sul petto mentre era accoccolato a lui.

"Cosa è successo?"

"Paparazzi. Questa era la situazione che abbiamo provato ad evitare."

"Perché lo fanno?"

"Perché sono degli stronzi." Sputò Louis.

"Sono davvero avvoltoi." Mormorò Harry, facendosi più vicino. "Era spaventoso. Molto molto spaventoso. Io so che loro non fare noi male come leopardi possono, ma loro più spaventosi."

"Perché possono far male in altri modi."

Harry annuì. "Io penso perché - Non so cosa volere. So che leopardi vogliono mangiarmi, ma queste persone non so cosa vogliono."

"Vogliono sapere tutto di te. C'è una cosa che le persone dicono: la conoscenza è potere. È tutto ciò che le persone cercano. Tutti la vogliono, sapere di se stessi e degli altri. È una merda."

Harry rimase in silenzio, e Louis percepì qualcosa quando si voltò verso di lui.

Lo aveva imparato, Harry era introspettivo, quindi niente faceva arrabbiare Louis come le persone che sproloquiavano della sua intelligenza perché non era stupido. Era probabilmente la persona più intelligente che conosceva.

Harry aveva appreso così tante informazioni velocemente, e le assimilava, faceva domande e le usava per scoprire cose nuove. Cercava sempre di aggiungere qualcosa in più.

"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese Louis.

E Harry rispose: "A quanto non voglio essere umano."  
__________________________________

Dovettero farsi strada attraverso altri paparazzi per entrare nell'appartamento di Louis, l'autista li aveva portati sul retro mentre i bodyguard che l'attore aveva ingaggiato per l'appartamento avevano aperto un passaggio per loro.

Non appena entrarono, Louis mise il telefono a caricare e lo accese.

Aveva alcune chiamate perse dalla sua manager, così la richiamò.

"Ehi." Rispose lei.

"Ehi, sai perché cazzo c'erano una marea di fotografi allo zoo oggi?"

"Davvero?"

"C’era una folla ad attenderci."

"Eri in un posto pubblico, forse qualcuno ti ha visto e ha allertato i media."

"Forse." Louis si incupì. "Credo sia stata la madre pazza di Harry."

"Come mai proprio lei?"

Louis si voltò, aspettando di vedere Harry seduto sul divano con la tv accesa come al solito; ma non c'era. "Strano. Ad Harry non è piaciuta per niente, non siamo rimasti molto perchè si sentiva a disagio."

"Mi dispiace. Potete sempre provarci un'altra volta."

"Sì, forse. Allora per cosa erano tutte quelle chiamate? Il mio telefono è morto in auto."

"Oh, giusto. Allora, ho parlato con il manager dello stronzo circa un'ora fa, e questa cerimonia a cui vuole che tu vada è a Los Angeles."

"Cosa?" Scattò Louis.

"Vuole che tu vada in America con lui, stronzo bastardo."

"America? Vuole che arrivi fin lì per uno stupido appuntamento finto? Digli di andare a fanculo."

"Ma il secondo contratto che hai firmato non ha gli stessi vantaggi del primo. Sei obbligato ad andare con lui."

"Cazzo." Rispose Louis. "Non c'è modo per non andarci?"

"Proverò a parlarci per fargli cambiare idea, ma hai visto il tizio - è uno stronzo."

"Cristo, cosa dovrebbe fare Harry? Non può venire con noi. Ti ha detto al telefono quanto tempo ci devo restare?"

"No, ma è solo una cerimonia di premiazione. Probabilmente puoi andare e tornare in giornata se vuoi."

"Sì, farò sicuramente così. Non resterò più del tempo necessario."

"So che probabilmente non lo vorrai sentire, ma per la tua carriera internazionale sarà un bel passo avanti. Se vuoi recitare, l'America è ovviamente il posto in cui devi sfondare."

"Ovviamente." Sbuffò Louis. Un forte colpo si sentì dalla sua camera, allora Louis aggiunse. "Devo andare, ci sentiamo dopo per questa faccenda. Fammi sapere se trovi un modo per non farmi andare."

Louis fu rapido ad andare nella sua stanza, curioso di scoprire la fonte di quel rumore. Appena entrò vide che uno dei cassetti era caduto a terra dal momento che Harry lo aveva tirato troppo forte.

"Scusa." Mormorò Harry dispiaciuto, e Louis sorrise e andò ad aiutarlo.

"Cosa stai facendo?"

"Le valigie." Disse Harry, e Louis si incupì prima di guardarsi intorno. I vestiti del ragazzo erano impilati sul letto.

"Per andare dove?"

"A casa."

Louis sussultò. "Ma tu - sei a casa."

Harry lo fissò, poi si avvicinò all'armadio per prendere i vestiti appesi. "Sai che intendo la giungla. È mia casa. Questa tua casa. Non posso stare."

Louis scosse la testa. "È per oggi? Per i paparazzi?"

"No. Voglio andare a casa."

"Ma - ma Haz, non puoi andare, ok? Ho bisogno di te qui!" Disse quasi strozzandosi con le parole, era appesantito dalla verità ed era troppo difficile deglutire.

"Ma non posso stare qui. Non è per me. Ho bisogno di mia famiglia, di andare a casa."

"Verrò con te ancora."

"Tu non felice lì."

"Ma - io non sono felice nemmeno qui, se tu non sei con me. Fanculo, Harry, verrò con te. Andremo insieme."

"Ma tu andare in America con uomo del film. Ti ho sentito dire questo al telefono."

Louis scosse la testa, affrettandosi ad asciugarsi le lacrime dalle guance con il dorso della mano. "Non ci andrò. Non voglio andarci, specialmente se non ho nessuno per cui tornare indietro."

"Non voglio che tu vieni nella giungla solo per me."

"È - é per entrambi, ok? Anche per me. Gli darò una possibilità. È giusto." Louis si affrettò a dire, provando a convincere se stesso ed Harry.

Ma doveva essere chiaro quanto non gli piacesse l'idea, perché Harry sorrise e disse: "Tu non vuoi farlo. Tu paura."

"Puoi insegnarmi a non essere spaventato. Puoi insegnarmi a sopravvivere lì come io ti ho insegnato a farlo qui. Lo voglio, Haz. Ho bisogno di te."

Harry piegò la testa e si morse un labbro. "Voglio pensare che tu stare dicendo la verità, ma non so. Tu non piacere la scorsa volta."

"Non ti conoscevo, non sapevo dove fossi, ero spaventato! Ma voglio andarci ora, Harry, fammi venire con te." Lo pregò Louis disperatamente. "Dammi una possibilità, per favore?"

Harry si incupì e lo guardò. "Io voglio che tu vieni, puoi avere tutte le possibilità. Non voglio farti essere triste."

"Lo sarò se tu non sei con me." Louis rispose velocemente.

"Tu dici così adesso perché paura che io non qui con te. Ma starai bene, tu vivere felice prima di me."

"Ma - ma io ti amo, Haz. Davvero."

Harry scosse la testa. "Lo so questo, ma non voglio. Tu spaventato, per questo lo dici; ma va bene, perché io amare te anche quando vado via. Nel libro che tua mamma mi ha dato, dice che l'amore è come le stelle. Anche se loro lontane, tu puoi vedere luce lo stesso. Anche l'amore è così, dice. Anche se io lontano ti amo ancora."

Louis poteva sentire i suoi occhi riempirsi di lacrime. Era disperato nel farsi credere da Harry, ma era difficile quando nemmeno lui poteva credere a se stesso. Più diceva che sarebbe andato nella giungla, più vedeva la cosa come irrealizzabile. Non voleva che Harry se ne andasse. "Per favore." Pianse, con le lacrime che scorrevano copiose. "Rimani."

Harry scosse la testa, con la bocca stretta. "Io restavo solo per te, ma non posso più. Non siamo solo noi qui, troppe persone. Non mi piacciono le altre persone, solo alcune, ma devo andare a casa. Tu devi essere felice e andare a casa, dove ci sono persone che ti amano. Non ci sono stelle a Londra. Tu devi andare a Doncaster, dove tu felice e dove ci sono stelle e puoi sentire il mio amore."

"Possiamo andarci insieme. Se vuoi trasferirti a Doncaster, possiamo, va bene? Lascio tutto e ci spostiamo lì."

"Ho bisogno di mia famiglia, non della tua. Io torno indietro Lou, non importa cosa dici, vado a casa."


	9. Louis Of The Jungle

Louis aveva convinto Harry a restare per un'altra settimana, ma la sua opinione non era per niente cambiata.

I ricercatori stavano finendo i motivi per farlo andare all'Università, e questo faceva sentire Harry inutile. Lo aveva detto a Louis, nel suo modo speciale, dicendogli che loro non avevano più bisogno di lui e gli aveva fatto capire che non aveva niente da fare; non un lavoro a cui andare mentre Louis era al suo lavoro, non un hobby che non fosse guardare la TV. Erano ancora seguiti dai paparazzi ogni volta che lasciavano casa, il che faceva andare Harry nel panico per via di quello che era successo allo Zoo. L'unica cosa che lo tentava era Louis, ma Harry era convinto che i due sarebbero stati insieme nonostante la distanza fisica.

"Saremo vivi, anche se in posti diversi, ma noi sempre Harry e Lou." Disse quando Louis gli aveva chiesto una spiegazione. E tutto quello che Louis fece fu annuire come se avesse compreso, anche se non capiva proprio per niente.

Quando aveva parlato con Zayn della questione una sera, il suo amico gli aveva detto: "Pensala come una relazione a distanza."

"Ma per le altre persone una relazione a distanza è temporanea. E possono parlare al telefono e su Skype! Harry se ne va e sarà la fine per noi e lui non lo capisce. Pensa che andremo avanti con le nostre vite, e semplicemente sapendo che l'altro vive in un luogo che lo rende felice dovremmo stare bene. Non sono così le relazioni!"

"Beh, diglielo."

Louis sospirò, mettendosi una mano sulla fronte e massaggiandosi le tempie con il pollice e l'indice. "Ci ho provato. Non capisce."

Zayn rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi chiese: "Hai mai pensato siamo noi quelli che non capiscono?"

"Cosa?" Domando Louis prima che il volto di Zayn si illuminasse, le parole uscirono dalle sue labbra come se avesse aspettato mesi per dirlo.

"Ci credo perché il nostro pensiero è incasinato da anni di cazzate fatte dal genere umano quindi abbiamo imparato a come distanziarci da noi stessi per istinto. Voglio dire, Harry non si imbarazza, giusto? Mentre noi sì, perché fa parte della nostra socializzazione. È insito nel nostro essere, non facciamo cose che ci mettano in imbarazzo facendo ridere le persone di noi perché è l'istinto. Harry solo - non sembra averlo imparato. Ha imparato a come conformarsi con il suo gruppo di gorilla."

"Ma ha voluto imparare a come far parte di questo ambiente - "

"No," lo interruppe Zayn. "Ha appreso delle cose non solo per farne parte, ma per viverci. Ha imparato come vestirsi, usare le posate e farsi la doccia perché gli è stato detto che erano cose necessarie. Noi gli abbiamo detto che  _doveva_ farle. Non si stava conformando perché sentiva il bisogno di integrarsi socialmente, lo stava facendo perché noi glielo abbiamo detto."

Louis si strofinò il viso, confuso e chiese: "Qual è il punto di tutta questa - merda psicologica?"

"Penso solo che Harry senta un qualche tipo di profonda connessione con te che noi non capiamo più perché abbiamo perso questa possibilità durante la nostra evoluzione."

"Hai letto troppi libri strani sul New Age, amico." Sbuffò Louis.

"Non ne ho letto nemmeno uno! Ci ho solo pensato parecchio, da quando hai fatto tutto quel casino perché Harry ti aveva detto 'ti amo'. Mi ha detto diverse cose quella volta che siamo usciti, secoli fa."

"Quando siete andati da Starbucks e gli hai parlato del rimming?"

Zayn sorrise. "Sì, esatto. Ha provato a spiegarmi quello che provava per te, quando ancora non aveva tutte le capacità di parlare che ha adesso, e mi è sembrato così  _sicuro_ che fosse amore."

"Cosa ha detto?"

"Ha detto che la prima volta che ti ha visto nella giungla sapeva che tu avresti avuto tutte le risposte ad ogni domanda che lui ti avrebbe posto. Non solo circa lui chi fosse e perché fosse diverso dalla sua famiglia, ma anche i motivi della sua esistenza."

Ci fu il silenzio per un momento, finché Louis non realizzò che Zayn non aveva nessuna intenzione di rielaborare quello che stava dicendo; allora chiese: "Che cosa significa?"

"Non l'ha detto! Non ci riusciva, quindi ci ho pensato molto e credo che sia- quello che le persone chiamano 'anima gemella'; e lo sai che io penso che sia una cazzata, ho visto abbastanza gente innamorarsi e disinnamorarsi perché non c'è solo una persona là fuori per noi. Ma penso che sia quello che lui intendeva dire, capisci?"

"No, non lo so! Zayn, non ha senso."

"Forse non ha senso per te! Perché non gli chiedi perché pensa che ti ami?"

"È - non lo so. Perché non è davvero innamorato di me?"

"Stronzate."

"Va bene!" Scattò Louis. "Perché che succederebbe se non lo fosse? Se mi dicesse perché e fosse qualcosa come ' _sei l'unico con cui abbia fatto sesso o perché sei il primo umano che ho visto'_ o qualche motivo del genere che non ha niente a che fare con  _me._ Chiunque avrebbe potuto trovarlo, e chiunque avrebbe potuto scoparlo, e questo non è amore. Ho paura che lui chiami amore qualcosa che io non considero amore e sono troppo debole per scoprire quello che significa perché mi farebbe male."

Lo sguardo di Louis si era abbassato durante il suo discorso, e non se ne era reso conto finché non sentì una mano sulla propria spalla e alzò gli occhi per guardare l'amico. Era Zayn _, ovvio che fosse Zayn,_ con le labbra arricciate. Louis si sentì mortificato per il modo in cui era osservato da Zayn, quindi scostò la mano che aveva sulla spalla e andò in camera sua. Collassò contro la porta non appena la chiuse alla sue spalle.

Non si alzò finché Zayn non si arrese all'idea di consolarlo attraverso la porta e se ne andò.

Louis si prese il viso tra le mani cercando di calmarsi, come gli era stato insegnato da piccolo e non riusciva a controllare i suoi scatti d'ira. Solo che a quel punto non era la rabbia che cercava di placare, ma il panico.

Non sapeva che si sarebbe sentito in quel modo finché non lo avesse detto ad alta voce, ma era quella la sua natura; come gli aveva detto sua madre, tendeva ad ignorare le cose finché non gli scoppiavano in faccia ed era costretto a confrontarsi con esse.

Quando sentì la porta chiudersi alzò lo sguardo, e vide i numeri rossi della sveglia sul comodino.

Aveva venti minuti prima di dover andare a prendere Harry all'università, così afferrò le chiavi e il cappotto e uscì dalla porta.

L'autista guidò veloce fino all'università ma nonostante questo arrivò con dieci minuti di ritardo rispetto alla fine della sessione di Harry.

Harry aspettava dentro con gli psicologici, c'erano troppi paparazzi all'ingresso del campus. Non fecero molto rumore quando Louis arrivò, scattarono solo qualche foto ma non lo aggredirono con le domande, ovviamente aspettavano l'uscita di Harry.

Avevano in qualche modo scoperto che Harry faceva visita all'università, il che non era assurdo visto il numero di studenti che c'erano e che l'avevano facilmente riconosciuto, ma nessuna informazione sul perché fosse lì era trapelata. L'università era rimasta a bocca chiusa e si era comportata in modo professionale, cosa che Louis aveva apprezzato parecchio. L'ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno era iniziare a parlare.

I ricercatori stavano aspettando Louis quando arrivò, e si alzarono quando lui entrò nella stanza.

Una si alzò e tese la mano. "Credo che questa sia l'ultima volta in cui ci vediamo."

"Cosa?" Disse Louis, ma strinse la mano della donna, confuso.

"Abbiamo terminato i nostri studi. Saremmo felici di continuare ad educarlo, ma sappiamo che non ce ne sarebbe motivo visto che tornerà in Congo tra qualche giorno."

"Ve lo ha detto lui?"

Lei si incupì. "Ci ha detto che ne avevate parlato."

"Lo abbiamo fatto! Solo che non avevo idea ci fosse una data stabilita." Disse Louis, guardando Harry solo per vedere che lo sguardo non era ricambiato. Con un cipiglio si concentrò di nuovo sulla donna e chiese. "Possiamo parlare in privato per un momento?"

Prima che Louis potesse uscire, la donna fece strada verso il suo ufficio, indicandogli di seguirla.

"Si sieda." Disse lei mentre chiudeva la porta, così fece. Quando anche la donna fu seduta, domandò "Cosa vuole sapere?"

"Che cosa avete fatto con lui tutto questo tempo?"

Lei annuì, e disse: "Lo abbiamo studiato."

"Sì, questo lo sapevo! Può darmi maggiori dettagli?"

"Abbiamo provato a capire la sua mente mentre gli insegnavamo ad assimilare la nostra cultura. All'inizio gli abbiamo insegnato a parlare così da poter comunicare con lui. Ci abbiamo messo davvero poco, se lo paragoniamo ad altri casi di bambini abbandonati. Poi ci siamo concentrati sullo scoprire il più possibile della sua vita nella giungla. La sua routine, le interazioni, la dieta, tutto. Abbiamo fatto test di intelligenza e della personalità e anche alcuni testi fisici. Lo abbiamo osservato in maniera completa, e sentiamo che non c'è nient'altro che possiamo imparare da lui. Siamo sicuri che verrà un giorno in cui penseremo a cose nuove da potergli chiedere, ma quando arriverà quel momento lui se ne sarà già andato."

"Sì."

Il viso della donna rimase neutro quando disse: "In realtà gli abbiamo chiesto molto della sua relazione con te."

Louis si sistemò sulla sedia e mormorò: "Ho imparato molto anche io."

"Questa è stata una delle cose più affascinanti, che lui si sia attaccato a te così velocemente nonostante il suo trauma. Eravamo preoccupati, ovvio. Lui si fidava di te in modo implicito, e noi eravamo dubbiosi che tu potessi abusare di questa fiducia, che tu lo volessi o no. Fortunatamente per noi, non l'hai fatto; ci tieni davvero molto a lui."

"È così, sì."

"Come ti senti, ora che se ne va?"

"Spaventato."

"Perché?"

"Perché potrebbe rimanere ferito."

"È sopravvissuto nella giungla da bambino, sarà in grado di farlo da adulto. Che altro ti spaventa?"

"Che - non lo rivedrò di nuovo."

Lei annuì una volta, e Louis abbassò lo sguardo osservando le sue dita intrecciate, appoggiate allo stomaco. "Hai pensato di andare con lui?"

"Davvero?" Sbuffò. "Ci ho pensato, ma non è un'opzione realizzabile. Non posso vivere nella giungla, morirei in un attimo!"

"È solo la paura di morire che ti trattiene dall'andare laggiù?"

Louis si bloccò per un momento, perché non ci aveva mai pensato prima di quella domanda che stava parlando con una psicologa. "Io - no. Ci sono molte altre cose, come il lavoro. E la mia famiglia e gli amici. Non posso lasciare tutto e andarmene."

"Mmh." Disse lei annuendo, e Louis decise che quello fosse il momento per andarsene prima di farsi psicoanalizzare dalla donna.

"Grazie per la chiacchierata." Disse brevemente, tirandosi su dalla sedia. "E grazie per l'aiuto che avete dato ad Harry."

"Grazie a te per averci scelto." Sorrise la donna, fermandosi per riconsegnargli i diari.

Harry si alzò non appena vide Louis, gli si avvicinò con un sorriso. "Finito ora? Andare noi?"

"Sì, amore." Annuì Louis.

Harry girò per la stanza, salutando i ricercatori con un abbraccio ed una stretta di mano, e Louis lo guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra. Alcuni sembravano commossi mentre lo salutavano, e una ricercatrice scoppiò in lacrime. Harry la confortò, e fu bello vedere quanto lui tenesse a quelle persone e viceversa.

Harry e Louis furono accompagnati alla macchina dalla sicurezza dell'Università, l'auto era stata spostata in un'entrata diversa per far disperdere alcuni paparazzi, che nel frattempo erano raddoppiati.

Quando erano dentro l'auto, Harry chiese: "Di cosa avete parlato?"

"Di che cosa hai fatto con loro." Rispose Louis. Harry annuì, e Louis gli prese la mano. "Lei - la psicologa - ha detto che partirai tra qualche giorno."

"Sì. Ho bisogno. Sto male di quanto voglio andare a casa."

"Hai preso il volo? Il biglietto aereo?"

"No." Disse lui, piegando la testa. "Come?"

"Io - beh, lo facciamo stasera. Cazzo, sarà come ricevere un calcio nello stomaco, ma ti aiuterò."

"Grazie. Tu hai aereo per America?"

"Non ancora. Se ne occupa la manager. Dovrei chiederle anche del tuo, non so se è riuscita ad ottenere il passaporto."

Harry annuì. "Ok." Poi guardò fuori dal finestrino, facendo appoggiare la mano di Louis sulla propria coscia. "Io eccitato di casa. Voglio vedere mia made."

Louis non disse niente per paura di piangere. Si avvicinò al fianco di Harry appoggiandovisi, finché ancora lo poteva fare.

_________________________________

Louis non dava sufficiente credito alla sua manager.

In qualche modo, era riuscita ad ottenere un passaporto della Repubblica Democratica del Congo ed uno inglese. Gli aveva anche detto che quello inglese era stato facile da ottenere grazie alla presenza della madre di Harry, quello del Congo ci aveva impiegato un po' più di tempo."

"È stato difficile provare che ha vissuto lì per così tanto tempo." Spiegò lei quando glieli aveva consegnati quella sera. "Ma ora è fatto."

Quindi tutti e tre prenotarono il volo di Harry, lo stomaco di Louis fece una capriola vedendo la data di partenza.

Solo due giorni. Louis aveva solo due giorni da trascorrere con Harry e quel pensiero lo faceva stare male.

Non aveva avuto molto tempo per pensarci, perché non appena prenotato quel volo, la manager aveva iniziato a parlargli di Los Angeles.

"La cerimonia è sabato sera, quindi come per la première avrai bisogno di alcune ore per renderti presentabile. A differenza dell'altra volta, le persone saranno molto più interessate a te. Il red carpet sarà tosto."

"Ok." Mormorò Louis.

"Una volta che inizierà la cerimonia sarà tutto più rilassante, ma mi aspetto che tu ti sciolga un po'. Sarai seduto ad un tavolo con molte celebrità, quindi cogli al volo l'occasione."

"Ho capito."

"Ci sarà un after party a cui dovrai partecipare. Lì, avrai la possibilità di parlare con tutti. Le telecamere non sono ammesse quindi non dovrai passare tutta la serata con lo stronzo. Trova qualche persona interessante con cui uscire, rilassati un po'; ma non troppo, devi impressionare quella gente.

"Va bene."

"Davvero?" Chiese lei, e Louis la guardò cupo. "Voglio dire, a quest'ora avresti fatto un gran casino; facendo domande e cose simili."

Louis alzò le spalle. "È più facile fare ciò che mi viene detto, credo. Mi sono messo io in questo casino, meglio trarne più vantaggi possibili finché sono qui. Farmi ottenere qualche contratto, se sarà questa la mia vita d'ora in avanti."

"Va bene." Disse lei, lentamente e insicura. "Ok. Ora vado, continueremo a parlare una volta che Harry se ne sarà andato. Trascorrete più tempo possibile insieme, eccetera."

"Grazie." Cinguettò Harry, senza essere destabilizzato dalla conversazione che avevano avuto; cosa che piccò un po' Louis, il quale non riusciva a dire come si sentisse. Immaginò fosse semplicemente sconfitto.

Quando finalmente la donna se ne andò, rimasero solo loro; Harry si sedette sul divano e accese la TV.

"È davvero questo ciò che vuoi fare ora?" Grugnì Louis.

Harry alzò lo sguardo, colpevole. "Io - no?"

"Pensavo che volessimo sederci e - non so - parlare? Abbiamo solo altri due giorni insieme. Meno di quarantotto ore in realtà. Pensavo volessi trascorrerle completamente insieme, ma a quanto pare no."

Si sentì uno stronzo per aver detto quelle cose, ma nonostante la sensazione, uscì dalla stanza e andò a sdraiarsi sul loro letto. Che presto non sarebbe stato più il  _loro_ letto.

Quegli spazi sarebbero tornati ad essere suoi e non era giusto. Harry apparteneva a quel luogo, lì con lui, non in mezzo alla giungla.

Louis stava per abbracciare un cuscino, quando Harry aprì la porta gentilmente, infilando la testa dentro la stanza.

"Posso entrare?"

"Cazzo." Disse Louis, e immediatamente si coprì gli occhi con una mano prima che le lacrime potessero scappare. Annuì, e quando Harry salì sul letto, gli chiese: "Ti ricordi il primo giorni in cui sei entrato qui? Continuavi a dire 'andare' invece di 'seguire'?"

"Sì. Perché tu piange? Pensavo divertente."

"Era divertente. Ecco perché sto. - potrei star piangendo. Perché era così stressante doverti insegnare tutto, ma anche divertente. Tutto in questa casa mi ricorderà di quei momenti, perché esaminavi ogni dettaglio, toccavi tutto e io me lo ricordo. Quando guarderò il mio armadio, non potrò che ricordarmi di come cercavo di trovare dei vestiti che ti stessero, e quando guarderò qualcosa alla tv, mi ricorderò di te e di quando hai rotto l'altro televisore. Poi c'è la doccia e tutti quei dannati ricordi che  _hai_ creato."

"Scusa." Disse Harry tirando su con il naso, appoggiando una delle sue mani sul ginocchio di Louis. "Scusa che io non resto."

Louis spinse via la mano di Harry e scattò. "Potresti! Puoi ma non vuoi. È diverso."

"Lo so che c'è differenza. 'Non voglio' è scelta, 'non posso' non è scelta. È impossibile per me stare e essere felice. Mi spaventa qui, lo odio. Cose belle è te e amici in casa, ma non possiamo stare qui per sempre. È impossibile, quindi restare è impossibile."

Louis calciò via il cuscino e si abbracciò le ginocchia. "Lo so. Mi sento triste. Non so cosa posso fare qui senza di te."

"Torna a Doncaster con tua famiglia." Suggerì Harry, mettendosi più al centro del letto fino a sedersi di fianco a Louis, appoggiandosi alla testata.

Le sue dita tamburellavano sul proprio ginocchio, allora Louis gli prese la mano per fermarle. "Non penso potrei. Mi annoierei. Credo che vedrò cosa succederà dopo il viaggio a Los Angeles. Chi lo sa, magari mi piacerà tutta quella roba di nuovo. Potrei essere accecato dalle luci della ribalta e dalle stelle."

"Va bene! Quando c'è stelle, lì c'è mio amore, ricordi?"

"Non ci sono quel genere di stelle a L.A." Borbottò Louis. Poi portò la mano di Harry sul suo stomaco stringendola. "Cosa ti fa essere così sicuro che mi ami?"

"Perché in tutte le cose in tv dicono che amore è qualcosa che non si spiega, e io non posso spiegare tutti i miei sentimenti per te."

"Tutto qui?"

"Ci provo a dire." Sorrise Harry, ampiamente. "Quando visto te per prima volta ero sconvolto. Non sapevo cosa eri. Non sapevo cosa  _io_ ero, ma sapevo che ero come te. Ti seguivo tra gli alberi, guardando te inciampare tra i rami e facevi rumori buffi con la bocca. Io non sapevo le parole ma volevo perché così potevo ricordarmi adesso cosa dicevi."

Le labbra di Louis si arricciarono in un sorriso. "Probabilmente mi stavo lamentando, se avessi capito non ti sarei piaciuto."

"Non credo. Tu poi seduto e tirato fuori una bottiglia di acqua dalla borsa, e io ero sorpreso perché ce ne era una in casa sull'albero ma non sapevo cosa era. Allora io sceso di qualche ramo per vedere meglio, ma poi tu mi hai visto e ti sei spaventato! Io volevo dire che non spaventarti ma tu caduto e addormentato, allora io ero preoccupato che tu non svegliavi più. Non ero mai stato così spaventato per qualcosa, nemmeno quando ero stato inseguito da due scimmie, mai. Mai tenuto a qualcosa così prima di quel momento. Pensavo che se tu non ti svegliavi io nemmeno mi svegliavo. E credo che questo è amore, quando tu e un altro diventano uno solo."

Non c'erano parole che Louis potesse dire, tutto quello che voleva fare era baciare Harry così forte che non si sarebbero mai potuti staccare, così si girò su un fianco e mise le braccia intorno al collo di Harry, trattenendo un singhiozzo quando Harry ricambiò l'abbraccio.

Baciò il collo del riccio, respirando il suo profumo, prima che Harry si sdraiasse e tirasse Louis sopra di lui.

Louis era sopra Harry, con un sorriso triste sulle labbra che Harry provò a scacciare via con un bacio veloce.

Funzionò, perché Louis poi sorrise, e scoppiò a ridere quando Harry gli baciò il naso.

"Io ti amo davvero, Lou."

Louis si piegò su Harry, piegando le braccia e appoggiando il mento sulle mani. "Lo so. Solo non credo che lo farai per sempre."

"Non sparirà, prometto." Disse Harry, togliendo alcuni capelli dagli occhi di Louis. "Non può, dove nella giungla non c'è nessun altro per me da amare."

Louis si crucciò. "Non come me qui. Non sei preoccupato che io ti dimentichi e mi innamori di qualcun altro?"

"No." Disse Harry, sorprendendo Louis perché suonava così sicuro. "Non c'è nessuno come me, l'ha detto tu. Tu mi ami perché ti conosco davvero, non come le altre persone, e perché io ti faccio sentire bene di nuovo. Ti senti la persona che vuoi essere, solo con me."

"Sì." Sorrise Louis. "È vero. Sono diventato quella persona da quando ti ho incontrato. Sento come se una grande parte di quello che sono diventato lo devo a te, non penso che sarei in grado di cambiare nemmeno se volessi."

"Vedi!"

"Vedo cosa?"

"È quello che spiego quando voglio dire che non andrò davvero via! Il mio corpo sarà lontano ma sarò in te in qualche modo. Io sempre con te. Non sarò tutto via."

"Ma amore, non sarò in grado di vederti quando andrai via. Non sarò in grado di toccarti, di annusarti e di assaporarti e sarà bruttissimo. Ho bisogno di fare tutte queste cose."

"Prima che io vado, puoi toccarmi e assaggiarmi. Iniziando ora, dai." Harry appoggiò le mani sulla mandibola di Louis e lo tirò a sé così che le loro labbra fossero solo pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. Louis poté sentire le parole contro di sé quando Harry mormorò: "Ti amo per sempre" prima di chiudere la distanza che li separava.

Si baciarono lentamente e gentilmente, solo le labbra si muovevano, finché Louis non sentì la lingua di Harry.

Louis attorcigliò le mani intorno ai capelli di Harry, afferrandone una manciata e tirando abbastanza forte da far gemere Harry. Dopo, il bacio si fece più veloce e disperato. La mandibola di Louis faceva male da quanto stesse tentando di tenere il passo con i movimenti di Harry. Il suo respiro si fece pesante e affaticato, alcuni gemiti fuggirono dalla gola.

Harry afferrò le natiche di Louis con le mani e lo premette contro di sé mentre si alzava con i fianchi, facendo sfregare la sua erezione contro quella di Louis.

"Cazzo." Grugnì Louis ansimante, gettando la testa all'indietro. Harry fu davvero veloce a mordere il collo esposto. "Verrò nei miei pantaloni se non rallenti un po'. Ho bisogno di farlo durare."

Harry rispose con un'altra frizione e un lamento. "Non voglio aspettare."

Louis girò gli occhi, ridendo quando Harry si allungò tentando di baciarlo di nuovo. "Fermo, devi aspettare. Come verrai nella giungla, tesoro, senza di me? Dobbiamo fare un'ultima scopata memorabile."

"Io ho almeno banane per succhiare. Faccio finta che è tu." Disse Harry con un ghigno malizioso, e la bocca di Louis si spalancò quando Harry aggiunse "Anche per dentro di me."

"Non è molto salutare."

"Sì. Sporco." Fece l'occhiolino il riccio.

"Non in modo sexy!" Rise Louis. "Più in modo antigienico. Sono un po' preoccupato delle cose che farai senza di me a tenerti d'occhio." Le sue stesse parole gli fecero perdere il sorriso, ma prima che la tristezza potesse davvero colpirlo, Harry lo distrasse con un bacio.

Quello gli ricordò dove fosse, sdraiato sopra ad Harry con il culo stretto nelle mani del riccio, e il cazzo che si ingrossava tra loro, quindi si lasciò distrarre.

Harry rallentò il movimento dei fianchi, concentrandosi a far sfregare insieme i loro membri, mentre Louis prendeva il sopravvento nel bacio.

Gli mise la lingua in gola, ingoiando i gemiti e rendendo i movimenti frenetici.

"Togli jeans." Implorò Harry con un gemito, e Louis lo accontentò.

Si scostò dal corpo di Harry per togliersi i pantaloni mentre Harry combatteva con i suoi.

Poi, appena i pantaloni di Louis furono sul pavimento, Harry gli saltò addosso e unirono le loro bocche ancora una volta.

Harry aprì le gambe di Louis, mettendosi in ginocchi lì, e facendo poi premere i loro membri insieme, questa volta c'erano solo le mutande di Louis a separare un contatto pelle contro pelle.

Ma Harry non si fermò, si strusciò ancora mentre con le labbra baciò e succhiò la gola di Louis.

"Cazzo, Haz. Devo togliermi le mutande. Non mi dai t - uh, cazzo." Fu interrotto da un particolare movimento di Harry, una scintilla di piacere mentre i loro testicoli sfregavano l'uno contro l'altro.

Louis agganciò le gambe introno alle cosce di Harry, usando la presa per sfregarsi a sua volta contro il ragazzo nonostante fosse sottomesso.

Questo rese il tutto ancora meglio, entrambi i ragazzi si scontravano allo stesso tempo. Gli occhi di Louis erano girati all'indietro, si sentiva come se stesse per venire solo con lo sfregarsi, allora afferrò i capelli di Harry e lo tirò a sé così da baciarlo di nuovo, concentrandosi sul bacio in modo da distrarsi dalla pressione che sentiva sul membro.

Ma questo fece eccitare Harry ancora di più.

Il movimento dei fianchi del riccio aumentò, diventando solo delle stoccate caotiche.

Louis grugnì forte, Harry abbassò la testa e gli leccò il collo.

"Le mutande." Sussurrò Louis quando le leccate di Harry si trasformarono in morsi. "Devo - ho bisogno - di toglierle. Verrò nelle mutande."

E con la mano Harry tirò giù i boxer di Louis fin sotto al sedere, liberando il suo uccello che si adagiò sullo stomaco del ragazzo.

Era meraviglioso: sentire gli addominali un po' sudati di Harry sul suo cazzo, e quello di Harry che occasionalmente sfregava contro il suo. Quando Harry avvolse la sua mano intorno ad entrambi iniziando a muoverla, Louis grugnì e venne.

Harry continuò a toccarsi, cercando di venire velocizzando la mano.

Louis strinse i denti e affondò le dita sulle spalle di Harry, incerto nel dire se fosse dolore o piacere quello che stava provando.

Quando il pollice di Harry toccò la punta del suo membro, sussultò, affondando ancora di più le dita nella carne di Harry, perché cazzo era proprio dolore.

Ma Harry venne prima che Louis potesse dirgli di fermarsi, lasciando i loro membri e cercando di cavalcare l'andata di piacere contro la coscia di Louis.

"Wow." Grugnì Harry, collassando su Louis. "Bello."

"Lo era." Sorrise Louis mentre respirava forte. Aveva il respiro pensante e un peso sul petto, quindi appoggiò una mano sul braccio di Harry per dirgli di spostarsi. Il riccio si scostò facilmente, sdraiandosi sul materasso.

"C'è sperma su me e te." Si lamento Harry. "Sono appiccicoso."

Louis rimase sdraiato finché non trovò l'energia per alzarsi, scese dal letto e si diresse in bagno; le gambe gli tremavano e si sentiva terribilmente stanco, nonostante ciò non riusciva a togliersi quel sorriso dal volto. Si guardò allo specchio e rise, era un caos. Bagnò una salvietta e tornò a letto.

"Non era esattamente quello che pensavo di fare sta notte, strusciarsi come dei ragazzini." Lo prese in giro Louis, pulendo lo stomaco e il membro di Harry prima di pulirsi a sua volta.

"Non unica cosa che fare." Sorrise Harry. "Tanti ricordi da fare prima che io vado."

Louis provò a non cambiare espressione, provò a scacciare quell'improvvisa tristezza mantenendo un sorriso tirato, ma in qualche modo Harry notò comunque quella tensione.

Strinse Louis a sé, abbracciandolo stretto mentre sussurrava cose dolci al suo orecchio: che lo amava, che non sarebbe stato davvero lontano, ma la verità fece comunque piangere Louis.

________________________________

Louis premette la testa contro il finestrino ovale, resistendo all'urgenza di sbattercela dieci volte più forte.

L'attore aveva deciso che avrebbero dovuto volare insieme su un aereo privato, e Louis lo accontentò evitando la discussione che avrebbe provocato se avesse detto 'no'.

Si era amaramente pentito della decisione dopo appena mezz'ora di chiacchiere costanti dell'attore.

L'uomo era così pieno di se che Louis si sentiva nauseato. Continuava incessantemente, non sembrava preoccupato della noia che emanava Louis nel partecipare a quella conversazione.

Allora Louis iniziò a guardare fuori dal finestrino mentre l'uomo parlava, usando le nuvole come un aiuto per distaccarsi; non appena lo fece però, i suoi pensieri volarono ad Harry.

Che aveva accompagnato all'aeroporto la sera prima, tenendolo stretto a se finché non fu assolutamente necessario lasciarlo andare. Era stato terribile, e Louis pianse tutto il tragitto di ritorno all'appartamento.

Si sentiva ancora gli occhi gonfi, ma se anche lo avesse notato, l'attore non aveva detto niente quando lo era venuto a prendere quella mattina. Infatti, non gli aveva proprio rivolto la parola finché non erano stati sull'aereo.

Louis immaginò che fosse incazzato, ma divenne piuttosto chiaro che era agitato per via della cerimonia di premiazione.

Il loro volo sarebbe arrivato la sera prima, poi avrebbero preso un'auto che li avrebbe portati dritti all'hotel. Louis aveva insistito per avere stanze separate, e nonostante l'attore fosse rimasto deluso dalla decisione, lo accontentò. Louis sarebbe dovuto andare a cena con lui quella sera, ma non sarebbe stato male. Lo aveva già fatto due volte, sapeva quello a cui poteva e non poteva sfuggire. Si sentiva completamente avulso da tutto.

L'attore, all'improvviso, cambiò tono, una risata fastidiosa risuonò al suo fianco, facendolo uscire dai suoi pensieri. Si scostò dal finestrino e guardò l'uomo.

Questo chiese, dal nulla: "Sei stanco?"

"Sí. Non ho dormito la scorsa notte."

"Perché il tuo uomo della giungla se ne è andato? Mi dispiace sentirlo. Immagino non sopportasse la vita in città, vero?"

"Non sopportava la gente. Troppi stronzi." Borbottò Louis. "Hanno la TV su questo aereo? Se non la hanno, sono fottuto. Non so che potrei fare per nove ore."

"Sí, ce l'hanno." Rise la star; come se Louis fosse di rango inferiore e non avesse mai preso un aereo privato. Stronzo.

L'uomo premette un bottone per chiamare l'hostess, e chiese di attivare il sistema di intrattenimento, che consisteva in uno schermo simile ad un iPad. Che lusso.

Louis mise le cuffie in dotazione e cambiò canale finché non trovò un film, mettendo fine alle chiacchiere dell'attore.

L'uomo sembrava vagamente infastidito, ma disse soltanto: "Prova a dormire un po' adesso. Non voglio che domani sera tu abbia questo aspetto schifoso." Poi rimase completamente in silenzio.

_______________________________________

Per fare il breve tragitto dall'aeroporto all'auto ci misero il triplo del tempo a causa dei paparazzi che li sommersero. Ce n'erano una marea, più di quelli a cui era solitamente abituato Louis quindi, appena si avvicinarono a lui, si affrettò a saltare via ed afferrare il braccio dell'attore. Lo mollò non appena collegò che cosa stava facendo, ma l'attore prese il gesto come un invito a toccarlo.

L'uomo mise una mano sulla schiena di Louis e lo spinse gentilmente in avanti, mormorandogli all'orecchio che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Tutto quello che Louis riusciva a pensare era che sicuramente quello sarebbe finito sui giornali: pagine del giovane e ingenuo Louis che viene sostenuto durante la sua crescita come persona famosa, da nessun altro che una delle più grandi star di Hollywood. Sarebbe stata così credibile una storia del genere, viste le foto che avrebbero accompagnato il pezzo; foto di Louis con enormi occhi spaventati, guidato dalla mano ferma dell'attore che gli sussurrava incoraggiamenti.

La sua prima reazione fu di allontanarsi e fare un casino, prendendo il controllo e facendo scrivere a quella gente la storia che voleva lui, ma si diede una calmata. Non era quello che era prima, non aveva intenzione di sfondare in quel mondo, quindi abbassò lo sguardo fissando i suoi piedi e si lasciò guidare dall'attore.

Il viaggio fino all'hotel fu orribile, l'attore non perse l'occasione di parlare per cercare di impressionarlo.

Lo lasciò da solo quando arrivarono alla sua stanza, dicendogli che c'era un vestito su misura che lo aspettava nell'armadio.

"Ti verrò a prendere alle sette e trenta per portarti a cena, indossa l'abito che troverai nell'armadio." Disse come saluto.

Louis lasciò la valigia all'ingresso e andò a collassare sul letto. Tirò fuori il telefono per controllare quanto tempo avesse, facendo due conti poteva benissimo dormire un po' prima di doversi preparare.

Il volo lo aveva intontito quindi fu piuttosto semplice addormentarsi, ma quando si svegliò si sentiva ancora peggio. Il suo corpo bramava disperatamente altro sonno, sentiva le palpebre pesanti e la testa confusa, ma si sforzò di alzarsi nonostante tutto.

Saltò nella doccia, si lavò i capelli e il viso, sperando che quello lo avrebbe riportato un po' in vita.

Si asciugò i capelli con l'asciugamano, notando per la prima volta quanto fossero lunghi. Non si era preoccupato di sistemarli da quelli che sembravano secoli, non aveva idea di come metterli. Dopo alcuni momenti a fissarsi nello specchio, passò le mani sulla frangia per tirarla indietro, decidendo che li avrebbe lasciati così.

Si vestì, rifiutandosi di leggere il cartellino sull'abito, non aveva bisogno di ricordare quanti soldi l'attore stava spendendo per lui. Tra il volo e l'hotel erano già migliaia di dollari, e solo quel vestito non costava sicuramente meno di diecimila sterline. Sapeva che probabilmente non aveva senso, ma più soldi spendeva quell'uomo, più scadente Louis si sentiva.

Alle sette e ventotto minuti qualcuno bussò alla porta, Louis la aprì incontrando gli occhi dell'uomo.

Le sue labbra erano arricciate mentre lo squadrava da capo a piedi. Poi sospirò. "Andrà bene. Domani ti tagli i capelli. Sono ridicoli."

L'umore dell'attore non cambiò finché l'auto non si fermò davanti al ristorante, un improvviso sorriso comparve sul suo volto. Quando Louis scese, capì il motivo.

C'era un piccolo gruppo di paparazzi che li aspettava, iniziarono a scattare foto nel momento in cui l'attore prese la mano di Louis ed entrarono nel ristorante.

"Sorridi. Sembri un cadavere." Ringhiò l'attore all'orecchio di Louis.

Allora Louis si sforzò di sorridere e seguì l'uomo all'interno, non si sorprese quando vide che il miglior tavolo era riservato a loro.

Prima ancora che potessero sedersi, un cameriere versò loro dello champagne.

"Vuoi farmi ubriacare?" Sbuffò Louis, ma ne prese ugualmente un sorso.

"Datti una regolata. Eri simpatico prima, adesso il tuo atteggiamento mi ha stancato."

"Cosa hai infilato su per il culo?"

L'attore lo fissò in cagnesco, poi prese il menù e lo aprì.

"Ti sei reso conto che siamo osservati, vero?" Chiese Louis. "Dovremmo far finta di essere presi l'uno dall'altro, ma stai rendendo ovvio il fatto che mi detesti. Non verrò ad un altro finto appuntamento dopo quello di domani, quindi ti conviene ricavarci il più possibile."

"Non ti detesto." Grugnì l'attore.

"Va bene. Allora smetti di recitare come stai facendo." Poi Louis sorrise. "Non posso crederci che sono  _io_ che lo sto dicendo."

"Perché? So che non vuoi essere qui."

"Perché questo è lavoro, e ho deciso che voglio essere bravo nel mio lavoro."

L'attore sorrise. "Allora hai deciso, vero?"

"Sì, devo almeno provarci se lo farò per vivere. Intendo recitare, non uscire con te."

La star rise, ma si fermò subito, ovviamente non voleva ridere così tanto.

Ma Louis sorrise comunque e prese il proprio menù, cercando di rendere le cose almeno vivibili tra loro per le prossime ventiquattro ore. Era arrivato alla conclusione che era molto più facile quando l'attore era di buon umore, e tutto sarebbe andato molto più velocemente se lo manteneva tale.

_________________________________

Ovviamente Louis si ubriacò con lo campagne. Era quel tipo di ubriaco contento; si sentiva leggero come l'aria mentre le bollicine gli entravano in circolo, lo solleticavano dall'interno, facendolo ridere senza motivo.

Si rifiutò di pensare a tutte le cose che lo rendevano triste, ignorando la piccola parte di Harry in lui che gli faceva da monito della sua solitudine, e beveva sempre di più.

Quando se ne andarono, Louis era un disastro.

Riusciva a malapena a reggersi in piedi, fu grato della presenza del braccio dell'attore avvolto intorno alla sua schiena che lo trascinò attraverso i flash delle fotocamere fino all'auto.

Non appena si sedettero, Louis si adagiò sul fianco dell'uomo, usandolo come sostegno perché da solo non ce l'avrebbe mai fatta.

"Ti sei divertito?" Chiese l'uomo, con le guance rosse per aver bevuto.

"Sì. È stato divertente. Bello." Biascicò Louis.

"Bene, ho passato anche io una bella serata."

Louis mise il broncio. "Solo bella?"

E l'attimo dopo, le labbra dell'attore erano sulle sue. Solo per un secondo, perché Louis si tirò indietro spingendolo via. "Che cazzo fai?"

"Pensavo - "

"Cosa? Che dal momento che sono ubriaco ti avrei - scopato? Non - ho Harry. Lo sai."

"So che lui è nel bel mezzo del nulla ora." Scattò. "Hai flirtato con me tutta la sera, che altro avrei dovuto pensare?"

"Stavo facendo il mio lavoro!"

"Ubriacarti non ne fa parte. Quello è divertirsi. Ti stavi divertendo al nostro appuntamento, non stavi lavorando!"

"Sei un dannato stronzo." Sbottò Louis, sforzandosi di sedersi e mantenersi dritto. Era difficile, la testa girava ancora, ma era abbastanza sobrio da sapere che cosa stesse succedendo. "Stai rendendo quasi impossibile essere gentili con te."

L'attore sbuffò. "Sei dannatamente drammatico, Louis Tomlinson. Non sei nessuno, io sono qualcuno, quando cazzo capirai quanto sei fortunato che io mi sia interessato a te? Le persone si gettano ai miei piedi tutto il tempo, ma eccoti qui a piangere su un qualche ragazzo della giungla troppo idiota per capire quanto bene stesse qui con te. Potrei darti qualsiasi cosa - "

"Se mi lasciassi scopare da te, vero?"

"Sì." Disse l'attore, e Louis si scostò scioccato.

Sapeva che era ciò che cercava l'attore, lo aveva reso ovvio dall'inizio, ma sentirselo dire direttamente da lui fu inaspettato. "Non scoperemo. Sei una persona orribile, non c'è verso che mi lasci toccare da te."

L'autista si schiarì la gola, annunciando che erano arrivati all'hotel.

La star grugnì un 'grazie' e uscì dall'auto. Non si fermò nemmeno ad aspettare Louis, dal momento che non era più preoccupato di mantenere le apparenze di coppia felice.

Louis scese dall'auto, ringraziando che il bodyguard lo avesse aspettato

per scortarlo attraverso la folla di paparazzi e poi fino alla sua stanza.

Riempì una bottiglia d'acqua dal cucinino, e ne bevve metà prima di spogliarsi.

Il sonno lo colpì in pieno, ma venne tenuto sveglio dai pensieri agitati riguardo il giorno seguente e la ripicca che l'attore avrebbe fatto contro di lui.

Fu la peggiore notte di sonno della sua vita, non riusciva a dormire per via dello champagne e del jet-leg.

Louis non sarebbe dovuto essere nella stanza dell'attore prima delle due, ma il suo corpo si svegliò molto prima.

Accese la tv per avere un qualche rumore di sottofondo mentre prendeva in mano il menù del servizio in camera. Ordinò un'abbondante colazione nonostante il suo stomaco fosse chiuso, sapendo bene che quello però era l'unico modo affinché il suo post-sbornia scomparisse prima della cerimonia.

Tra la colazione e il pisolino, alla fine si sentiva decente; poi ricevette un messaggio che lo avvertiva che qualcuno sarebbe andato nella sua stanza per aiutarlo a prepararsi.

Non si preoccupò di rispondere. Era disperato di sapere perché i piani erano cambiati, ma fu grato di non dover vedere l'attore ancora per un po'.

Lo stesso uomo che lo aveva vestito alla première dell'altra volta arrivò insieme alle due ragazze, i tre non sprecarono nemmeno un istante per renderlo presentabile.

Lo stilista portò un vestito su misura per Louis e un paio di scarpe nuove, ma prima doveva fare i conti con una delle ragazze che lo accompagnò in bagno per sistemare i capelli.

"Vuoi mantenere la lunghezza?" Chiese lei mentre gli umidiva i capelli con uno spruzzino.

Louis si guardò nello specchio e arricciò le labbra. "Sì."

Lei sorrise. "Gli darò solo una spuntata."

Quando finì di tagliare, li pettinò indietro creando un ciuffo. "Vogliono farti sembrare il ragazzo della porta accanto, ma da quello che vedo non sei proprio il tipo."

A Louis piaceva, ma chiese, "Non dovresti fare quello che ti viene detto? Sono solo il suo accessorio sta sera, non penso che tu dovresti farmi apparire migliore di lui."

"Fanculo," disse facendo le spallucce. "Ti faremo diventare meraviglioso, non preoccuparti. Devi attirare la loro attenzione se vuoi ricevere complimenti. Un consiglio, i bagni sono il posto migliore."

Louis arricciò il naso. "È un qualche tipo di doppio senso americano?"

"No," rise lei. "È davvero un consiglio. Se lasci le chiacchiere all'after party qualsiasi persona con cui parlerai avrà bevuto. E c'è un'alta possibilità che per la mattina dopo si saranno dimenticati tutto."

"Oh. Grazie."

L'altra ragazza arrivò per applicare il trucco. Quando tirò fuori dell'eyeliner, Louis la guardò confuso ma prima che potesse protestare disse: "È solo per l'interno occhio, farà risaltare il tuo sguardo, e separerà un po' le ciglia."

Quindi si sedette sulla sedia facendole fare il suo lavoro, pregando che l'attore non gli avesse detto di farlo sembrare il più ridicolo possibile.

Quando si scostò e si mise da parte per permettere a Louis di guardarsi allo specchio, il ragazzo decise che non era niente male.

Mentre Louis lasciava il bagno, l'hair-stylist gli disse: "Sei molto più silenzioso di quello che ricordavo."

Louis fece le spallucce e mormorò: "Sono in post-sbornia."

Lei si crucciò ma non rispose, continuò a impacchettare le sue cose.

Lo stilista personale dell'attore fece vestire Louis, sistemandogli le spalle e lisciando i pantaloni così che fossero perfetti.

"Cerca di non sederti." Disse l'uomo con un ghigno. "Non voglio che si stropiccino."

"Va bene." Grugnì Louis. "Dove andiamo?"

Lo stilista lo ignorò completamente, chiedendogli di seguirli fino alla stanza dell'attore.

Così Louis fece, cercando di mordersi la lingua dal rispondere quando l'uomo gli disse che era molto meglio quando faceva quello che gli veniva detto di fare.

Louis dovette stare in piedi per un paio d'ore mentre il team preparava l'attore. Non aveva detto niente all'uomo, nemmeno lo aveva visto. Louis guardò un po' di tv e mangiò degli stuzzichini alla carota, finché non venne chiamato per andare nella stanza dell'attore.

L'uomo era bello, ma tutto quello che Louis provava era disgusto.

"Stai bene." Disse l'attore, e Louis mormorò un grazie. "Non dirai niente durante il red carpet questa sera. Starai al mio fianco a meno che non ti venga detto il contrario; non puoi sgattaiolare via. So che la tua manager ti ha detto di prendere contatti, ma è la mia notte e tu sei pagato per accompagnarmi. Non parlerai con nessuno a meno che io non ti dia il permesso. Capito?"

"Sì, ho capito." Rispose Louis con tono piatto.

L'attore lo guardò compiaciuto, e quando Louis alzò un sopracciglio confuso, l'uomo disse: "Mi piaci quando sei arrendevole. Ti si addice."

Louis dovette letteralmente mordersi la lingua per fermarsi dallo sputargli addosso tutto quello che voleva dirgli. Non poteva mettersi in una posizione peggiore con l'attore,  _sapeva_ che quell'uomo gli avrebbe reso la serata un inferno se gliene avesse dato l'occasione.

________________________

La cerimonia fu più rapida di quanto Louis si aspettasse.

La vista era offuscata mentre camminava sul red carpet, le orecchie gli ronzavano per via del rumore della folla; accadevano così tante cose intorno a lui che non riusciva a concentrarsi nemmeno su una, quindi si lasciò guidare dall'attore.

Louis realizzò velocemente quanto aveva sottovalutato la star. Quel tizio era un pezzo grosso, Louis lo sapeva, ma prima di quel momento aveva visto l'uomo solo in eventi che erano creati appositamente per lui. Era, ad esempio, il modello di un profumo da uomo e il protagonista del film alla scorsa première, ma ad una cerimonia di premiazione sarebbe dovuto essere un'altra star tra le tante.

Solo che non era così. Sembrava che tutti volessero parlare con lui. Erano stati avvicinati da una miriade di fotografi che ponevano tutti le stesse domande ma provenivano da canali diversi. Anche alcuni degli ospiti si presentarono per fare due chiacchiere, e anche se Louis non sapeva chi fossero, capiva che erano importanti. Erano tutti incredibili, le donne in bellissimi abiti floreali e gli uomini in completi su misura, i capelli e il trucco senza paragoni. Louis non avrebbe mai pensato di vedere così tante persone alla moda nello stesso posto.

Alcune celebrità salutarono anche Louis, altre lo ignorarono completamente; poiché non era stato autorizzato dall'attore, doveva stare al suo fianco ad ascoltare un'infinità di chiacchiere a cui non era però permesso partecipare e veniva guardato di striscio dalle persone famose. Era incredibilmente imbarazzante. Louis voleva allontanarsi da loro e dai loro sguardi giudicanti, ma la mano della star che era appoggiata sul suo fianco e l'avvertimento che gli aveva dato prima lo facevano stare al suo posto. Aveva deciso che li odiava tutti. Odiava la loro espressione e le finte smancerie, il modo in cui richiedevano attenzioni che trasudava disperazione. Il loro atteggiamento da 'valgo più di te' lo stava facendo impazzire.

"Fanculo." Scattò Louis, interrompendo qualsiasi cosa l'attore stesse dicendo a qualche tizio con cui aveva precedentemente lavorato, o con cui voleva lavorare, Louis non stava ascoltando.

Entrambi si voltarono verso Louis, il direttore alzò un sopracciglio, sorpreso, l'attore invece serrò le labbra e arrossì.

"Non vale la pena. Me ne vado." Louis spinse via la mano dell'uomo dalla sua vita e fece per voltarsi, ma l'attore gli afferrò un braccio con forza.

Un sorriso comparve sul volto dell'uomo. "Non puoi semplicemente andartene." Disse con una voce artificialmente dolce. Il direttore li stava ancora fissando, con un'espressione contrariata mentre osservava la presa stretta sul braccio di Louis.

"Posso, quindi vado." Louis provò a divincolare il braccio per liberarsi ma non ci riuscì. Non importava quanto ci provasse, l'attore non lo lasciava.

"Va tutto bene qui?" Chiese il direttore. "Cosa succede?"

"Questo stronzo mi sta facendo male!"

"Non parlarmi in questo modo," scattò l'attore. "Il mio accompagnatore qui si è dimenticato le buone maniere. Ci scusi per un secondo che sistemiamo le cose."

Gli occhi dell'attore non lasciarono quelli di Louis, quindi non si accorse di come il direttore si guardava intorno preoccupato.

Non stava andando da nessuna parte, Louis sorrise. Sussultò quando la presa dell'attore si strinse ancora di più e gli disse: "Ti rendi conto che ci sono paparazzi ovunque, si? Non puoi farmi niente senza che qualcuno lo fotografi, quindi lasciami andare."

"Non ho intenzione di farti niente." Sputò l'attore. "Ma non ti lascerò andare finché non mi dirai che cazzo ti sta succedendo."

"Quello che sta succedendo è che  _me ne vado._ Via. Prendo il prossimo aereo per Londra. Capito?"

"Non puoi, hai firmato un contratto."

"Allora denunciami. Non me ne frega un cazzo."

"Va bene." Disse l'attore, lasciandolo finalmente andare. Gli doleva il punto in cui le dita erano state strette, Louis voleva assolutamente controllare se la presa aveva lasciato dei segni. "Giusto perché tu lo sappia posso farlo e rovinerò ogni possibilità che tu possa avere di diventare un attore. Ti avrei potuto rendere uno dei più grandi."

Louis non riuscì a non roteare gli occhi, gridando: "Falla finita, stronzo!" mentre si allontanava, dirigendosi verso la porta da cui erano entrati.

La mano di qualcuno lo afferrò dal nulla, e Louis si voltò per vedere un reporter, non l'attore come pensava. "Solo alcune domande. Sei tu che hai trovato il ragazzo della giungla, vero?"

"Sì." Sospirò Louis. "Puoi dirmi come uscire da qui?"

"Perché vuoi andartene? Dov'è Harry, è vero che è tornato nella giungla? Che relazione avevi con lui?"

"Ti rendi conto che non mi dai tempo di rispondere, vero? Non che io abbia intenzione di farlo; il mio è un consiglio da amico."

Poi Louis cominciò a camminare di nuovo, ignorando il reporter che ora lo stava seguendo, lanciandogli domande su domande mentre si affrettava fuori.

Saltò dentro una limousine da cui erano appena uscite altre due celebrità, dicendo all'autista di continuare a fare quello che stava facendo, che se ne sarebbe andato subito per chiamarsi un taxi per andare a casa.

Quando l'auto si fermò in un parcheggio con altre limousine, chiamò la manager.

"Deduco che tu abbia cambiato idea." Disse lei dopo che Louis gli aveva raccontato cosa era successo qualche minuto prima.

"Riguardo cosa?"

"Nel diventare o meno un attore."

"Sì, beh, è stata una decisione facile da prendere alla fine. Un po' di tempo trascorso con quei cazzoni è stato tutto ciò di cui avessi bisogno. Cristo, non voglio essere in quel modo mai più. Sembrano delle bambole di porcellana spaventose come quelle di mia zia. Tutte belle per essere ammirate da lontano, da una vetrina, perché se ti avvicini troppo scopri che sono piene di crepe e sbiadite."

"Di cosa stai parlando, Louis?" Sospirò lei.

"Non ti devi avvicinare alle celebrità perché poi capisci che non c'è niente in loro da ammirare. Non posso circondarmi di persone così, e sono sicuro che non voglio essere uno di loro. Non sono tagliato per questa merda di vita."

"Cos'è successo al Louis di alcuni mesi fa? Che avrebbe venduto l'anima per avere una possibilità di diventare famoso?"

"Credo di aver trovato un po' di dignità da allora. Ho capito che sono una persona e non una personalità. Ho visto quello che c'è di bello nella gente, e ora voglio essere qualcuno di cui lui sia orgoglioso. Di cui io sia orgoglioso. Cazzo, non lo so. Voglio solo essere con Ha - lui - ma non succederà. Fammi tornare a Londra appena puoi, sto impazzendo. Per favore?"

"Certo." Rispose lei. "E per quello che vale, penso che tu stia facendo la cosa giusta. Sei troppo buono per quella gente. Tieni alle persone. E so che non lo pensi, ma  _sei_ una brava persona. La fama è per le persone avide, e tu non sei uno di loro."

________________________________________

Louis trascorse i primi quattro giorni a Londra nel letto. Lasciandolo qualche volta solo per prendere del pane da mangiare in cucina o sedersi sul divano a guardare la tv con la coperta avvolta fino alle spalle, e ovviamente per andare in bagno; ma per il resto restava a letto immerso nei suoi pensieri.

Sapeva di sentire la mancanza di Harry, e con il tempo gli sarebbe passata, ma il problema era che Louis non voleva. Anche se Harry era a miglia di distanza e impossibile da contattare, Louis non voleva arrendersi. Voleva far sì che fosse come gli aveva detto Harry, lontano fisicamente ma non veramente lontani.

Trascorreva le giornate a dormire, poi la sera guardava fuori dalla finestra, osservando il cielo per cercare le stelle. Solo che non le vedeva mai, nemmeno una, quindi decise che era giunto il momento di darsi una svegliata e dare una chance allo stile di vita di Harry.

Harry aveva lasciato casa sua e i suoi cari per qualcuno che conosceva solo da poche ore, tutto per colpa di una sensazione, e Louis era stanco di aspettare che i problemi si sistemassero da soli.

Non era stato felice finché non aveva incontrato Harry, e non era così triste da dopo che lo aveva perso.

E ora aveva intenzione di riprenderselo.

Ma, come erano arrivati questi pensieri, subito dopo si presentarono quelli opposti.

Realisticamente non c'era modo per lui di riuscire a vivere in una casa sull'albero nel bel mezzo del nulla, procacciandosi il cibo e i beni di prima necessità. Non aveva vissuto nemmeno un giorno senza l'elettricità. La luce. Come cazzo avrebbe fatto a vedere al buio senza luce? Cosa avrebbe fatto senza cellulare? E la televisione? Come avrebbe passato il tempo? Non c'erano possibilità di riuscire a sopravvivere lì fuori. Se non sarebbe stato mangiato da qualche animale, sarebbe morto di noia.

I suoi pensieri erano in guerra costante, passando da un estremo all'altro, e si stava stancando.

Aveva bisogno di uscire, quindi chiamo i suoi amici e li invitò per qualche drink al pub.

Dovette portarsi dietro il bodyguard perché i reporter erano diventati ancora più insistenti da quando Harry era scomparso, e nonostante il pub fosse proprio alla fine della strada, aveva dovuto seminarli girando intorno all'isolato diverse volte.

Quando arrivò, Zayn e Niall erano già lì ad aspettarlo, con i bicchieri mezzi vuoti.

C'era un bicchiere pieno ad attenderlo, e Louis prese un lungo sorso prima di sedersi sullo sgabello. "Dov'è Li?"

"Per strada, credo. Mi ha mandato un messaggio dieci minuti fa dicendomi di essere alla stazione della metro." Rispose Zayn. "Arriverà presto."

"Va bene." Annuì Louis.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese Niall con interesse.

Louis sospirò e disse: "Una merda."

"Come sono gli Stati Uniti? Non ti vedo da quando sei partito."

"Erano una merda anche loro." Disse Louis, e Niall lo incoraggiò a dir loro quello che era successo, dall'appuntamento con l'attore fino alla cerimonia di premiazione.

"Non saresti stato felice." Disse Zayn gentilmente. "Cosa farai adesso?"

"Non so." Borbottò Louis. "Sicuramente non l'attore. È un mondo di stronzi."

"Lo dicevi anche del mondo della moda, ricordi? Prima di iniziare? E guarda cos'è successo dopo."

"Ma quello ero io diciottenne e disperato! Sono più vecchio adesso. E più maturo. Posso pensare chiaramente a quello che voglio." Era una bugia, considerando lo stato dei suoi pensieri negli ultimi giorni.

Ma Zayn gli credette e rispose: "Credo. Da quando ti conosciamo hai sempre parlato di volere di più. Non riesco a immaginarti che - molli tutto."

"Beh, lo sto facendo." Grugnì Louis.

Poi Niall disse: "Abbandoni anche la moda?" E Louis fece le spallucce e si prese un altro drink.

Rimase in silenzio finché non arrivò Liam, Louis si rifiutò di dire altro e nessuno provò a forzarlo.

Ma Liam certamente non aveva scrupoli a tirare fuori le cose dolorose. E la prima cosa che chiese, dopo averli salutati ed essersi lamentato della metro fu: "Allora come te la cavi senza Harry?"

Louis lo guardò e rispose: "Non bene." E, nonostante la sua iniziale decisione di non menzionarlo per tutta la sera, si trovò a dire tutto ciò che aveva pensato da quando Harry era andato via. A come si sentiva solo, come ogni singola cosa gli ricordasse il ragazzo, come era disperato di farlo uscire dalla sua testa e dal cuore. Ma di quanto si sarebbe odiato se l'avesse fatto, perché in quel modo Harry sarebbe scomparso davvero e con lui anche un pezzo di sé. Voleva rimpiangere il fatto di aver incontrato il riccio, ma non ci riusciva, Harry lo aveva cambiato in meglio e non lo aveva mai davvero ringraziato per questo. Non gli aveva nemmeno detto che lo amava.

"Beh, forse dovresti." Disse Zayn. "Forse dovresti andare a dirglielo."

"Non mi trasferirò in Congo, Zayn," Sbuffò Louis.

"Non sto dicendo che ti devi trasferire. Ma sai che esistono i biglietti aerei, vero? Vai da lui, provaci per un po', e vedi cosa preferisci, La vita lì con lui, o la vita qui senza."

"Ma - non so nemmeno dove sia. Voglio dire, so che probabilmente sarà alla casa sull'albero ma il Congo è immenso. Come farei a trovarlo? Inoltre, c'è il lavoro. Non posso semplicemente prendere e andarmene."

Liam gli lanciò uno sguardo accondiscendente e disse: "Quand'è l'ultima volta che hai avuto un lavoro da modello? Dubito che alla tua manager importerà qualcosa; mi sembra abbastanza gentile e ovviamente ci tiene a te."

"Va bene. Posso saltare il lavoro. Ma come riuscirò a trovarlo, Signor Ottimismo?" Scattò Louis.

Liam si incupì, aprendo la bocca per dire qualcosa prima di chiuderla di nuovo, ovviamente era rimasto senza parole.

"C'è qualcosa di quello che hai preso dalla casa che ha delle coordinate sopra?" Chiese Zayn.

Louis ci pensò. "Non che io possa ricordare. Posso dare un'occhiata." E i suoi amici gli sorrisero, poi aggiunse subito. "Questo non vuol dire che ci andrò! Io - vaglierò le opzioni. Non ha senso andarci se non posso rintracciarlo."

"Giusto." Annuì Niall.

E Liam aggiunse. "Vogliamo solo che tu sia felice."

______________________________________

I quattro si diressero a casa di Louis dopo qualche altra birra, facendo lo sbaglio di camminare invece che farsi dare un passaggio.

Quando furono visti dai circa cento paparazzi che stavano ai piedi del suo palazzo, dovettero farsi strada per il resto del tragitto. I flash erano impazziti e da ogni parte venivano gridate domande tanto da fargli ronzare le orecchie e stringere i pugni, ma riuscì ad entrare nel palazzo senza dire una parola. Niall, invece non smise di parlare. Beh, cantare più che altro. Urlava le parole di qualche canzone, facendo ridere i ragazzi. Questo rese più facile ignorare i fotografi, e probabilmente fu la ragione per cui Louis non diede di matto.

La prima cosa che Louis fece appena entrato nell'appartamento fu prendere i fogli e il diario che appartenevano alla casa sull'albero.

Li appoggiò sul tavolo e i ragazzi si sedettero, dopo aver recuperato qualche birra e delle patatine.

Ci furono delle lamentele per il frigo quasi vuoto di Louis, ma il ragazzo non rispose. Era troppo occupato a dividere i fogli tra sé e i ragazzi per preoccuparsene.

Ma alla fine non ci furono risultati. Non c'erano degli indizi che parlassero del luogo in cui gli studi si erano svolti. Niente della casa sull'albero.

Il cuore di Louis sprofondò. L'unico modo per trovare Harry gli era stato portato via, lasciare la città e superare la perdita era l'unica opzione, ma fu a quel punto che realizzò quanto volesse andare nella giungla.

I suoi amici rimasero in silenzio, notando la sconfitta e non avendo nessun modo per consolarlo.

"E adesso che cazzo faccio?" Borbottò Louis, massaggiandosi gli occhi e premendoli finché non vide tutti puntini luminosi dietro le palpebre.

"Ho un'idea." Disse Zayn all'improvviso. "Ma non ti piacerà."

Louis si tolse le mani dal viso e sospirò: "Spara."

"Potresti chiedere alla mamma di Harry." Suggerì, ma prima che Louis potesse dire qualcosa, continuò: "Ascoltami! Lei deve sapere il luogo preciso, è l'unico modo sicuro che hai per trovarlo. E sì, non sarà una brava persona, ma dubito che sarà difficile da convincere."

"Non è una brava persona? Ha trattato il figlio, che non vedeva da diciotto anni, come un progetto di ricerca!"

"Sì, va bene. Ma  _è_ l'unica opzione che hai."

"Posso provare con l'Università. Forse hanno trovato altre cose. O la mia manager."

"Immagino di sì." Disse Zayn. "Puoi provarci, ma non ne sarei così sicuro."

_______________________________

Zayn ovviamente aveva ragione. La sua manager non sapeva niente più di lui, e i ricercatori non si erano preoccupati troppo nel cercare di scoprire l'ubicazione della casa sull'albero.

Era una cosa positiva, così non avrebbero potuto rintracciarlo per ulteriori ricerche.

Ma questo significava che doveva chiamare la madre di Harry; la quale aveva cambiato il numero di cellulare, e quindi Louis doveva andare allo zoo.

La donna stava nutrendo i gorilla con delle banane quando arrivò, dopo averle fatto dei segnali, si avvicinò alla recinzione.

"Oh," Disse lei quando fu abbastanza vicino da riconoscerlo. "Sei tu."

"Sì. Non sarei qui se non fosse importante, possiamo parlare?"

"Sai, mi sarebbe andato bene se avessi potuto vederlo. Avresti potuto dirmi che aveva intenzione di andare via così lo avrei salutato." Rispose la donna, con uno sguardo serio.

Louis strinse la mandibola, non voleva altro che difendersi e incolpare lei ma sapeva che non avrebbe ottenuto niente in quel modo. Allora si scusò. "Lo so, mi dispiace, ma è stata una sua scelta. Gli mancava troppo la giungla, e una volta che si era messo in testa di tornare a casa è successo tutto velocemente."

Lei annuì, le labbra serrate, ovviamente non ci credeva; ma alla fine disse: "Va bene, possiamo parlare. Cosa vuoi sapere?"

"Voglio sapere dov'è la casa sull'albero, dove tu e il padre di Harry lo avete cresciuto."

"Perché?"

"Voglio trovarlo."

L'espressione della donna cambiò passando dal sospetto alla pietà. "È successo qualcosa? Sta bene?"

"Lui sì, sono io. Voglio vederlo."

E dopo quelle parole, lo sguardo della donna tornò freddo. "Oh. Beh, credo proprio di non poterti aiutare allora."

"Per favore!" Implorò. "Sono disperato. Voglio stare con lui."

"Come faccio a sapere che non è tornato nella giungla per allontanarsi da te?" Chiese lei, e Louis si bloccò.

Forse ci teneva più di quanto desse a vedere. "Immagino tu non possa esserne certa. Puoi chiedere ai ricercatori all'università. Loro lo conoscono bene, lui si fidava di loro. E loro si fidavano di me, potranno dirti tutto. Per favore, sono disperato, ho bisogno di stare con lui."

Lei rimase in silenzio per un momento, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Louis, lo sguardo privo di emozioni mentre pensava se dargli o meno quelle informazioni. Finalmente, quando Louis aveva quasi finito la pazienza, le rispose: "Va bene, ti dirò tutto."

"Grazie!" Gridò Louis, incredulo. "Dimmi le coordinate, o qualcosa che mi faccia capire come raggiungerlo."

"Non lo farò." Disse lei, tornando seria. "Ti porterò lì io stessa. Ci andremo insieme.

________________________________


	10. Louis Of The Jungle 2

Louis sapeva che non era una buona idea.

Sapeva che non ci si poteva fidare della madre di Harry, che era instabile e le sue azioni imprevedibili.

Ma, sapeva anche che niente l'avrebbe fermata dal cercare Harry. Aveva provato a dirle che andare con lui non andava bene, che Harry non avrebbe voluto vederla, ma non gli diede retta. Era convinta che lei dovesse andare e che quella sarebbe stata la cosa migliore per lui.

Se Louis avesse rifiutato la sua offerta per via della sua morale, avrebbe perso l'unica occasione che aveva; e se lei fosse andata, Louis avrebbe preferito seguirla per monitorare le sue azioni.

Acconsentì all'offerta della donna quando oramai era chiaro che non avrebbe avuto scampo e litigare per ottenere le informazioni non sarebbe servito a nulla. Averla come compagna di viaggio era tutto meno che l'ideale, ma era l'unica opzione affinché Louis potesse vedere Harry.

Chiamò la sua manager sotto l'occhio attento della donna, e lei fu d'accordo nel dire che quella era la scelta migliore e che si sarebbe occupata di prenotare i voli.

"È fatta." Disse Louis, mettendo via il telefono. "I voli sono prenotati tra due giorni."

"È troppo presto. Devo avvertire il lavoro."

Louis si incupì e disse "Sono sicuro che riuscirai ad organizzarti. Non aspetterò più tempo del necessario per vedere Harry di nuovo."

Quando arrivò a casa, la prima cosa che fece fu tirare fuori la sua valigia dall'armadio e metterla sul letto. La fissò per un po', scervellandosi per decidere che cosa portare. Cosa avrebbe portato con sé qualcuno che si stava per trasferire nella giungla? Ovviamente niente di elettronico, o scarpe costose e vestiti. Aveva bisogno di un paio di stivali da arrampicata, perché sicuramente le sue scarpe da tennis si sarebbero distrutte nella natura selvaggia. Aveva sempre e solo comprato cose belle, niente che fosse duraturo. Sarebbe dovuto diventare pratico se il suo obiettivo era sopravvivere nella giungla.

Sospirò e si sedette sul letto vicino alla valigia. Perché non era uno di quei tipi che amava la natura? La pesca, l'arrampicata e le passeggiate nei boschi? Sarebbe stato più facile fare la valigia se l'avesse già fatto prima. Quando era andato a fare il servizio fotografico nella giungla gli era stato detto di portare vestiti comodi, ma era stato lì solo per un paio di giorni.

Si ricordò che Liam andava spesso con il padre a fare arrampicate da piccolo, quindi gli mandò un rapido messaggio chiedendogli consiglio.

Liam non poteva andare da lui perché stava lavorando, quindi passò a Zayn.

Che arrivò per aiutarlo, ma era insicuro tanto quanto Louis sul dove iniziare.

"Non puoi trascinare un trolley nella giungla, credo? Ti serve uno zaino adatto." Disse Zayn, provando subito la sua utilità.

"Sì, hai ragione." Annuì Louis mentre spingeva via la valigia dal letto. "E poi?"

"Direi che puoi portarti delle mutande?" Suggerì con una scrollata di spalle.

Louis si avvicinò ad un cassetto e ne prese una manciata. Poi ci pensò meglio e decise di rovesciare tutto il cassetto sul letto. "Non penso che indosseremo nient'altro, no?" Chiese. "Harry andava in giro nudo."

"Forse tu avrai bisogno di altre cose, che poi non puoi trovare nella giungla. Tipo sapone in polvere e merda simile. Carta igienica."

"Cristo." Si lamentò Louis. "Che cazzo sto facendo?"

"Ti stai trasferendo per la persona che ami. E ora andiamo avanti." Aggiunse Zayn, facendo un cenno verso la valigia.

"Devo fare una lista delle cose di cui ho bisogno." Suggerì Louis, tirando fuori il cellulare e aprendo la sua applicazione per lo shopping. Cazzo, avrebbe dovuto dire addio anche al cellulare. Lo aveva avuto tutta la vita.

"Allora, hai bisogno di carta igienica, detersivo in polvere." Suggerì Zayn, e Louis scrisse subito. "Shampoo, sapone e dentifricio."

"Quanto di ogni cosa? Una scorta a vita? Ci sarà un momento in cui dovrò smettere di usarli. Mi chiedo quanto tempo mi ci vorrà per adattarmi."

"Non ci resterai per sempre, no?" Chiese Zayn, con la preoccupazione sul volto. "Pensavo andassi lì solo per provare."

"Sì, ma - non so. Dipende da quanto bene posso vivere senza tutte queste cose. E se la mia idea di cosa è necessario o meno cambi."

"Giusto." Annuì Zayn.

"Ehi, potresti prenderti cura tu della casa mentre sono via? Mia sorella si dovrebbe trasferire presto, risparmiale la fatica di trovare un posto nuovo per un po'."

"Sì, certo." Rispose Zayn senza esitazione. "Posso farlo."

"Grandioso." Sorrise Louis, poi tornò a fissare il cellulare. "Quanto essenziale pensi che sia la crema depilatoria?"

______________________________________________________

Louis finì per portarsi tre grosse borse all'aeroporto, una solo contenente vestiti. Era stata una sfida cercare di catalogare i suoi averi in 'Sì' e 'No', ed era rimasto sorpreso quanto facile fosse mentre faceva le valigie; quante cose possedeva di cui non aveva davvero bisogno.

Rimase anche sorpreso dalla quantità di gadget che erano disponibili, e fece incetta di tutta la polvere auto asciugante che vide. Comprò delle torce, un navigatore GPS e anche un telefono satellitare.

Aveva quasi comprato anche la polvere che fungeva da asciugacapelli con l'azione del sole, ma poi pensò che fosse un po' eccessivo.

La madre di Harry aveva solo un grosso zaino con sé, e la donna alzò gli occhi quando vide Louis.

"Ti porterai tutta quella roba con te nella giungla? Dobbiamo camminare un giorno intero per arrivare là, e non possiamo fermarci."

"Ce la posso fare." Rispose, con lo stesso tono saccente. "Se tutto ciò che vuoi dirmi è per farmi la paternale allora forse è meglio che non parliamo affatto."

"Voglio solo farti arrivare tutto intero." Sospirò lei. "Ma va bene, proverò ad essere più gentile. Abbiamo un lungo viaggio davanti."

La manager di Louis aveva comprato un biglietto per lui in Business Class ed uno per la madre di Harry in Economy, una mossa bastarda, ma il ragazzo gliene fu grato. Meno ore che avrebbe dovuto parlare con lei sarebbero state una manna dal cielo; inoltre lì c'erano sedili comodi e cibo ottimo: sarebbero stati gli ultimi lussi che si sarebbe potuto godere per un po' di tempo.

Il volo era di sole sette ore, ma gli sembrò molto più lungo; un minuto prima Louis era impaziente che l'aereo atterrasse così da essere nello stesso paese di Harry ed essergli più vicino, l'attimo dopo era nervoso e si domandava che cosa stesse facendo, desiderando di restare per sempre sul suo sedile comodo a farsi servire dall'hostess. Era tutto molto confuso. Dentro la testa di Louis c'era una continua battaglia: soppesava i pro e i contro, riconsiderava la sua decisione se quella fosse stata davvero la miglior cosa per lui e per Harry. Rimase sorpreso quando una voce annunciò che l'aereo stava atterrando. Sembrava fosse appena partito.

Con quell'annuncio, tornò anche più lucido.

Il suo stomaco si riempì di farfalle mentre si allacciava la cintura. Era così vicino ad Harry, mancava poco per rivederlo, e un sorriso si aprì sul suo volto senza nemmeno che se ne accorgesse.

________________________________________________

Dopo due ore di camminata, Louis capì che avrebbe davvero dovuto ascoltare la mamma di Harry quando gli aveva domandato delle sue valigie. Non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso.

Aveva una borsa sul davanti, una dietro e un'altra ancora in braccio. Poteva a malapena vedere dove metteva i piedi, e questo lo portava ad inciampare sulle radici degli alberi; finché la madre di Harry non ebbe pietà di lui e senza dirgli una parola gli prese una borsa.

"Grazie." Sospirò Louis, sollevato.

"Non ho intenzione di portarla fino all'arrivo, bada bene." Disse lei, alzando un sopracciglio. "Dobbiamo accelerare se vogliamo raggiungere Harry prima che diventi buio. O almeno la casa sull'albero. Non siamo nemmeno certi che sia ancora lì."

"Era lì che lui e i suoi amici gorilla stavano quando mi ha trovato."

"Sì, ma i gorilla non sono proprio stanziali."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Che non rimangono in uno stesso posto a lungo. In realtà, mi sorprende che siano ancora qui considerando quanto tempo è passato da quando abbiamo trovato il gruppo."

"È strano?"

"Sì, molto. Sarebbe molto insolito se fossero rimasti qui per tutto il tempo. Quando il mio ex-marito ed io conducevamo la ricerca in quegli anni, il gruppo non era rimasto sempre lì. Si erano spostati, e noi li seguivamo per osservarli. Quando Harry nacque, smisero di spostarsi e crearono la loro casa intorno all'albero dove vivevamo noi. Era molto affascinante, anche se per quanto mi riguardava erano troppo interessati ad Harry."

Louis inciampò, facendola fermare dal raccontare. "Scusa. Vai avanti, per favore, è molto interessante."

Semplicemente lei annuì e proseguì nel camminare. "Sentirono il pianto di Harry quando nacque, e vennero ad investigare. Io ero appena andata in travaglio, senza nessun tipo di medicinale a disposizione, ero troppo fuori di me per scacciarli via, e non so quale fu la scusa del mio ex. Comunque, lui li lasciò entrare dalla finestra per vedere il piccolo Harry. Ovviamente, non era questo il suo nome. Non gli abbiamo mai dato un vero nome, sai? Penso sia perché - non mi sono affezionata a lui."

Louis rimase in silenzio, nonostante dentro la sua testa mille voci urlassero. Come ha potuto non dare un nome al suo bambino? Come ha chiamato Harry per i primi due anni della sua vita?

"So cosa stai pensando." Disse lei con tono freddo. "E sì, sono stata orribile, lo so. Per lungo tempo ho pensato che questo fosse il motivo per cui me lo hanno preso, perché non lo amavo come loro avrebbero fatto. Non avevo mai immaginato che il mio primogenito nascesse in quel modo, così tanto lontani dalla mia famiglia e dagli amici. Mio marito all'epoca era più interessato ai primati che a me e nostro figlio, mi sentivo sola ed abbandonata. Ho pensato che essendo una persona orribile, avevo meritato che mio figlio mi fosse portato via. Anche vedendolo recentemente, non ho sentito nessuno di quei sentimenti che una madre dovrebbe provare."

"Mi dispiace." Disse Louis, e lo era davvero. Per quello che le era accaduto, per come si era sentita, per come l'aveva giudicata.

"Anche io. Avrei dovuto trattare Harry diversamente. Capisco perché fosse arrabbiato. Sarà stato tutto molto confuso per lui. Non posso farci niente ma penso che sia questo il motivo per cui è tornato di nuovo qui."

"Sai, lui non ha mai voluto cercati davvero." Ammise Louis, e lei lo guardò crucciandosi. "Voglio dire - non penso lui abbia lasciato la città perché fosse deluso da te o cose simili. Io e i ricercatori dell'università eravamo interessati a scoprire chi tu fossi, tanto quanto lui. Era felice di avere i gorilla come famiglia, ma ti abbiamo cercata e lo abbiamo incoraggiato ad incontrarti. Tutta la situazione l'avrà sicuramente spaventato, ma non è questo il motivo per cui è andato via. Era una cosa nell'aria da tempo, il fatto che volesse partire. Londra era troppo per lui, gli mancava vivere qui, e gli mancavano i gorilla."

"Ok. Grazie." Rispose lei, brevemente.

Furono le ultime parole che dissero per un po'.

Più si inoltravano nella giungla, più diventava buio. Si fermarono molte volte, Louis sbuffava dalla stanchezza con tutto quel peso da portare.

Alla terza fermata, Louis trangugiò mezza bottiglia d'acqua, e alla quinta mangiò un sandwich che avevano comprato all'aeroporto. Poi a Louis venne un crampo, e il loro ritmo rallentò ancora di più.

Il ragazzo collassò contro un albero nel momento in cui il dolore divenne insopportabile, e la madre di Harry si sedette con lui su un ramo caduto.

"Dobbiamo sbrigarci, farà notte presto e non siamo al sicuro qui."

Louis aprì gli occhi, una mano sul petto mentre respirava affannosamente. "Cazzo, è dura. Sono felice che ho le scarpe adatte però."

La donna sorrise. "Sono delle belle scarpe."

"Avresti dovuto vedermi la volta scorsa che sono stato qui." Fece una pausa per respirare. "Avevo solo le scarpe da tennis. Potevo camminare a malapena."

"Sembra che tu stia per morire." Sospirò. "Non posso portarti altre borse, non ho altre mani."

"Lo so."

Lo lasciò riprendere fiato prima di rimettersi in marcia, spingendolo leggermente con la mano appoggiata sulla schiena.

"Non ci dovrebbe essere rimasto molto, solo un paio d'ore direi."

"Bene."

"Dovremmo smettere di parlare, così aiuterai i tuoi polmoni."

"Grazie." Annuì, riuscendo appena a dire anche solo quella parola.

Era terribilmente imbarazzante da quanto stesse faticando. Non si sarebbe definito fuori forma, aveva sempre mantenuto il suo corpo allenato per via della carriera, ma cazzo, quel viaggio lo stava spingendo al limite. La madre di Harry, dall'altra parte, se la cavava bene sul terreno accidentato, arrampicandosi sulle radici e spingendo via i rami come se lo facesse quotidianamente.

Dopo un po' di tempo, Louis collassò a terra senza riuscire a rialzarsi.

Non perché non volesse; ma le sue gambe si rifiutavano di muoversi. Tremava come una foglia per la stanchezza.

Era riuscito appena ad allungare le braccia per prendere la bottiglia d'acqua che gli veniva offerta e a bere il liquido a grossi sorsi.

"Piano. Non voglio che ti prenda un altro crampo."

"Quanto manca?" Ansimò. Anche parlare faceva male; i suoi polmoni gli urlavano di concentrarsi sul respirare.

"Forse un paio d'ore."

"Lo hai già detto." Sussultò e si mise una mano sulle costole. "Prima."

"Pensavo ci stessimo muovendo più velocemente."

"Ci siamo persi?"

"No." Disse insicura. "Le cose sono parecchio diverse oggi da allora. So che se continuiamo in quella direzione ci arriveremo, ma non so quanto tempo ci vorrà. C'è qualcosa che ti sembra familiare?"

"Sono tutti alberi." Sbuffò Louis. "Mi sembrano tutti uguali."

Non appena la madre di Harry aprì bocca per dire qualcosa, ci fu un grido poco lontano da dove erano loro.

"Cristo," Grugnì Louis, sforzandosi di alzarsi da terra. "Dobbiamo continuare. Dobbiamo arrivare da Harry prima che qualcosa ci trovi."

"Quella era solo una scimmia, staremo bene." Disse lei, ma non fu convincente. "Dobbiamo comunque muoverci. È sempre più difficile vedere, se siamo ancora qui fuori quando farà buio, allora potremmo essere facili prede."

"Prede?"

"Non sarei sorpresa se fossimo seguiti da qualcosa ora, che aspetta solo l'occasione buona per attaccare."

Louis si rimise lo zaino in spalla mentre ancora lei parlava, il pericolo di essere mangiato vivo era diventato troppo tangibile. Sapeva che genere di animali vivessero nella giungla, e aveva sentito storie da Harry di combattimenti tra pantere, ma non pensava che gli sarebbe piaciuto vedere qualcosa di più spaventoso di un serpente.

"Cristo, diamoci una cazzo di mossa allora." Implorò. Non aveva idea di dove trovò la forza per alzarsi, ma non si fece altre domande.

Louis aveva fatto solo pochi passi, quando qualcosa cadde dall'alto proprio di fronte a lui.

Gridò, e prima di essere in grado di capire cosa fosse, fu stretto in un abbraccio.

"Lou!" Pianse Harry, continuando a dire il suo nome mentre gli lasciava tanti baci sul viso sporco. Poi Harry si tirò indietro, prendendo il mento di Louis tra le mani e sorridendo ampiamente. "Così felice che tu qui. Tanto tanto felice, Lou."

"Cazzo," Disse Louis a mezza voce, tirando Harry a sé per baciarlo con trasporto.

Qualcuno si schiarì la gola, e Louis interruppe il bacio per lanciare un'occhiata alla mamma di Harry.

"Cosa fa lei qui?" Chiese Harry. "Perché?"

"Avevo bisogno del suo aiuto per trovarti."

Harry la guardò incerto, e lei si fece indietro lasciandoglielo fare. "Cosa vuoi?" grugnì, e lei abbassò lo sguardo a terra.

"Volevo vederti di nuovo. Sei andato via prima che potessimo chiarire le cose."

Harry non disse nulla, si piegò per prendere le borse di Louis da terra. Se le mise in spalla senza fare un fiato nonostante il loro peso.

"Grazie, tesoro." Sospirò Louis.

Harry premette un bacio rapido sulla fronte di Louis e disse: "Andiamo a casa ora. Non lontana. Vieni anche tu." Aggiunse facendo un cenno alla donna. "Non sicuro di notte da sola. Leopardi ti possono prendere."

"Grazie." Rispose lei, prendendo le proprie valigie e lasciando Louis a recuperarsi la terza.

Che Harry gli tolse immediatamente di mano, aggiungendola alla collezione di zaini che penzolavano dalle sue spalle.

Louis guardò Harry, ed il ragazzo della giungla alzò gli occhi. "Tu troppo molto stanco ora per borse. È tanto se non porto anche te."

Louis sorrise; era così da  _Harry_ dire quelle cose. "Cazzo, sono così felice di vederti."

_____________________________________________

La casa sull'albero non era come Louis se la ricordava, non solo perché questa volta riusciva ad osservarla attentamente, ma il posto era stato ripulito e splendeva.

Harry aveva fatto le pulizie da quando era tornato.

Aveva tolto lo sporco dal pavimento e le ragnatele dal soffitto, sistemato i mobili rotti, lavato i tappeti e le tende; era tutto molto bello.

"Posso vedermi a vivere qui." Sorrise Louis.

"La culla è sparita." Disse la madre di Harry non appena si avvicinò al letto. "Tutto il resto è uguale a com'era diciotto anni fa, ma mi ricordo la culla."

"È andata." Rispose Harry, un po' a malincuore. "L'ho rotta per usare legno e chiodi per tavolo e sedie."

Lei annuì e si sedette sul letto. "Va bene se rimango qui questa notte? È casa tua dopotutto, lo so."

"Certo." Sospirò Harry, allungando una mano verso Louis. "Io dormire fuori con madre, tu e Louis state qui per la notte."

"Ma Harry -" Protestò Louis. "Io voglio stare con te!"

Harry scosse la testa. "Non posso. Mia madre malata. Ha bisogno di me con lei."

"Cosa vuoi dire con malata?"

"Sarà vecchia ormai." li interruppe la madre. "Almeno trentacinque anni. I gorilla non vivono molto di più."

"Sta morendo?" Chiese Louis, dando le spalle alla donna per girarsi verso il ragazzo. "È questo che vuoi dire con 'è malata'?"

Harry annuì silenzioso, e Louis lo abbracciò subito mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo.

"Oh amore, mi dispiace tanto."

"Va bene. Io qui con lei per aiutarla a vivere un po' di più. Non mangia quindi io trovo cibo per lei e preparo, e cerco acqua."

"I gorilla non bevono acqua." Scosse la testa la madre. "Gli basta quella che ottengono dal cibo che mangiano."

"Ma lei non mangiare cibo quindi ha sete." Scattò Harry. "Io mi occupo di lei, va bene. Io qui con lei per ultimi suoi momenti. Ecco perché io stare con lei, non qui. Lo farò Lou, quando lei va io lo farò." Lo rassicurò con due grandi occhi preoccupati ed un rapido cenno.

"Non preoccuparti, amore, non vado da nessuna parte. Stai con tua mamma e io starò qui con - la tua altra mamma." Aggiunse lui con un sorriso sghembo, ed Harry lo baciò forte per ringraziarlo prima di uscire di corsa dalla porta.

"Non proprio il tipo di incontro che ti aspettavi, eh?"

Louis si voltò per vedere la mamma di Harry rovistare fra le cose sul tavolo. C'erano rocce dalla forma strana ed alcune foglie larghe; il tentativo di Harry di decorare. "Non avevo aspettative."

"Pensavi che sarebbe andato via di nuovo, dopo appena un'ora dal tuo arrivo?"

Louis si incupì. "No." Poi sospirò e si mise in ginocchio di fronte agli zaini, aprendone uno così da poter iniziare a trovare posto per quelle cose.

"Posso aiutare?" Chiese lei gentilmente, Louis alzò le spalle. "Ho bisogno di fare qualcosa. È così strano essere di nuovo qui."

"Sì." Sospirò lui. "Ho praticamente una borsa piena di carta igienica e dentifricio da svuotare."

"Io li lascerei lì, se fossi in te." Disse la donna, sorridendo. La somiglianza con Harry era palese quando ridevano. "I cuccioli di gorilla sono molto dispettosi, così come gli scimpanzé. Se trovano qualcosa che non hanno mai visto prima, si mettono ad analizzarlo finché non ne hanno controllato ogni minima parte. Sono sicura che preferisci che la carta rimanga avvolta intorno al rotolo e il dentifricio nel tubetto."

Louis grugnì e spinse via la borsa; era troppo fuori dal suo ambiente. "Allora appendo i vestiti."

Tutte le vecchie camicie del padre di Harry erano state tolte dall'armadio, e al loro posto c'erano alcuni vestiti che Harry si era portato con sé.

E sorprendentemente, una delle giacche di Louis. Non ne aveva notato la mancanza, non si era reso conto che fosse qualcosa che avesse un così profondo significato per Harry; ma lo fece sorridere.

Spinse tutto da una parte per cercare altri appendiabiti, ma non ne trovò. Non si era aspettato che il non sapere dove mettere i vestiti potesse essere il primo problema di adattamento alla sua nuova vita.

"Ci sono alcuni cassetti sotto al letto." Disse la mamma di Harry, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Si inginocchiò a terra e li tirò fuori. "Harry è stato meticoloso nella pulizia, non c'è un filo di polvere fuori." Li aprì e sorrise. "O dentro. Sono vuoti. Tutti tuoi."

"Grazie." Mormorò Louis, e spostò la borsa dov'era la donna. Erano semplicemente delle scatole di legno, forse dell'Ikea. Quel pensiero lo portò a chiedere." Come avete portato qui tutta questa roba?"

Lei fece una smorfia e aggrottò le sopracciglia, ovviamente pensando a quanto raccontargli.

Louis allontanò lo sguardo, facendo finta di tirare fuori molti vestiti solo per darle tempo di pensare.

Ci mise un po' a fare chiarezza, senza proferire parola, finché lo zaino di Louis non era quasi vuoto. La donna ruppe il silenzio con: "Non eravamo solo io e il mio ex all'inizio. Eravamo un gruppo di ricercatori."

Louis si fermò per un momento, poi annuì e continuò a mettere a posto, incerto di come avrebbe dovuto reagire. Non sapeva se lei avrebbe preferito la sua totale attenzione, o se quello l'avrebbe fatta chiudere di nuovo in se stessa.

Ovviamente lo sguardo di lui abbassato aiutò la donna a parlare, perché subito aggiunse: "Lo incontrai all'Università; era un professore in realtà. Non dove studiavo io, era venuto nel mio corso per insegnare ad un paio di lezioni come lettore esterno. Era un ricercatore alla Manchester University, ed io studiavo zoologia a Salford. Avevo una cotta per lui, ma non pensavo che lui potesse mai interessarsi a me. Era di qualche anno più vecchio, ma così incredibilmente intelligente e appassionato; lo ammiravo per questo. Pensavo che lui mi amasse; ero giovane e sciocca, e lui era molto carismatico e persuasivo. Non so come è successo in realtà, non riesco a fare mente locale delle mie decisioni a quel tempo, ma so che ad un certo punto ero su un volo per il Congo con un team di ricercatori, che si stavano trasferendo nel bel mezzo del nulla per studiare i primati. Eravamo in cinque, ed una ventina di persone del posto che ingaggiammo per aiutarci a portare la nostra roba. La metà di loro dovette fare almeno trenta viaggi avanti e indietro dalla città principale fino qui, portando tutto l'equipaggiamento necessario per la costruzione. Un'altra metà, invece, si era occupata del taglio degli alberi e ci aveva aiutato a costruire questo posto."

Louis alzò lo sguardo. Un gruppo di persone che, presumibilmente, non sapeva niente di architettura aveva costruito una casa sull'albero? Una che era durata almeno vent'anni? "Sono sorpreso che sia ancora in piedi." Mormorò tra sé.

Prima che potesse registrare le sue parole, la donna sorrise. "Anche io. Ogni notte durante il primo mese ero terrorizzata che la casa potesse crollare, ma è ancora qui."

"Poi cos'è successo agli altri?"

"Tornarono a casa dopo sette o otto mesi. Credo si fossero annoiati. Anche io volevo andare con loro, ma fui persuasa a restare. Non molto tempo dopo scoprii di essere incinta, e dopo alcuni mesi partorivo."

"Ma perché non sei andata a casa a quel punto? Quando hai capito che eri incinta, intendo."

"Voleva che restassi ed io ero come una marionetta tra le sue dita. Una volta che il bambino era nato, ed i gorilla avevano iniziato ad interessarsi a lui sapevo che saremmo dovuti andare a casa, ma il mio ex si rifiutò. Finché Harry non scomparve, solo allora mi ascoltò."

Louis si alzò, gli occhi fissi in quelli della donna. Lei interruppe quello scambio di sguardi, e si diresse dall'altra parte della stanza. Aprì alcune credenze, e Louis intravide qualche tazza e bicchieri di plastica prima che lei la chiudesse di nuovo, aprendo lo sportello successivo. "Qualcosa non mi quadra. Perché te ne sei andata senza sapere dove fosse Harry?"

"Mi disse che Harry era morto."

"Perché lo pensava?"

"Mi disse che aveva trovato il corpo di Harry. Disse che non sarei stata in grado di sopportarne la vista e che quindi lo aveva seppellito prima che lo vedessi."

"Ti ha mentito."

"Ovviamente." Sospirò lei. "Non so perché, e mi pento di non avergli domandato di vedere il corpo, da quando ho scoperto che Harry era vivo."

"Perché ti avrebbe mentito?"

"Non lo so."

"Sembra proprio uno stronzo."

"Era molto peggio." Borbottò lei. "Hai portato del tè?"

Louis sbuffò. Certo che l'aveva portato, cazzo.

Tirò fuori due tazze ed un bollitore, e Louis provò a non rabbrividire davanti alle loro condizioni. Il bollitore era ricoperto di ruggine.

"Dentro va bene." Disse lei. Era assurdo come riuscisse a leggergli nella mente. Prese un cesto di vimini che era a terra e ci mise dentro il bollitore ed un termos. "Scendo giù per accendere un fuoco e far bollire l'acqua."

"Ho un fornello ad energia solare!" Disse Louis, e si chinò per cercarlo nelle due borse ancora da aprire.

"Immagino che tu debba ricaricarlo prima di poterlo usare." Sorrise appena. "Inoltre, ho comunque bisogno di prendere un po' di acqua fresca. C'è un serbatoio per la raccolta dell'acqua piovana che può essere raggiunto arrampicandosi un po' fuori da una delle finestre; ma devo pulirlo prima di usarlo di nuovo. C'è un lago qui vicino, andrò lì."

Louis annuì, e guardò la donna scendere la scala.

Quando scomparve, lui si sdraiò sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, spingendo il palmo delle mani sulle orbite.

Si sentiva come se fosse entrato in un fottuto episodio di Jeremy Kyle.

Le faceva pena, davvero, ma ancora non capiva come fosse riuscita ad andarsene dalla giungla, con la certezza che Harry fosse morto senza vederne le prove.

Del resto, come aveva detto, non aveva mai amato davvero Harry.

Poi gli tornò in mente quello che Harry gli aveva detto tempo prima: di come sua madre gorilla lo aveva preso perché era malato e nessuno si occupava di lui; poteva anche essere una bugia, ma non ha mai veramente pensato che un animale fosse in grado di mentire.

Era tutto nella sua testa. Le cose non avevano senso e più ne scopriva più era confuso.

Forse Harry aveva avuto ragione nel non volerne sapere nulla; qualche volta, l'ignoranza è una benedizione.

Fatto sta che non erano affari suoi; era una faccenda tra Harry e la sua mamma umana, per qualche ragione Louis era finito in mezzo a tutto quello.

Era giunto il momento di farsi da parte e lasciarli parlare. Se Harry voleva delle spiegazioni allora le avrebbe chieste, e se lei avesse voluto perdono, era una cosa che solo Harry avrebbe potuto concedere. Se avessero voluto un mediatore, allora glielo avrebbero dovuto chiedere, per ora Louis aveva smesso di cercare risposte.

Penso di sedersi di nuovo una volta che i suoi pensieri furono più organizzati, ma immaginò anche che qualche altro minuto sdraiato non avrebbe fatto male. Non come faceva male il suo corpo.

Le sue gambe pulsavano mentre il sangue riprendeva a scorrere, ricordandogli quanto a lungo avesse camminato quel giorno. Le spalle ed il collo erano tesi per aver portato gli zaini, e le ginocchia erano ferite per via di tutte le cadute.

Quindi, davvero, qualche minuto di sonno sarebbe stata la cosa migliore.

Ovviamente, però, alcuni minuti divennero ore, e alla fine non si svegliò fino alla mattina seguente, quando il sole fece capolino dalle finestre.

Aprì gli occhi, e gli ci volle un minuto per capire dove fosse.

Si sedette con cautela, e vide la mamma di Harry accoccolata nella poltrona all'angolo della stanza, con la testa ciondolante, appoggiata sul bracciolo. Louis la svegliò gentilmente e le offrì il letto, lei accettò con un grugnito, e senza proferire altre parole si riaddormentò immediatamente.

Louis si sedette sulla poltrona, e si guardò intorno, osservando attentamente la stanza per la prima volta.

Non l'aveva fatto la sera prima, troppo stanco per notare altro oltre la pulizia e l'ordine. Aveva visto i mobiletti della cucina, ma non i ripiani sotto di essi. Il tavolo con due sedie proprio sotto. Poi c'era la poltrona dove era seduto in quel momento con sotto un tappeto; letto e armadio dall'altra parte della stanza.

Si chiese, non per la prima volta, come più di due persone avrebbero potuto vivere lì. Glielo aveva detto la donna, che all'inizio erano più di lei e del marito, dove vivano? Sicuramente non in casa.

Si fermò prima di continuare con quel flusso di pensieri, ricordandosi che aveva promesso di smettere di farsi domande di cui non avrebbe trovato risposta. Non valeva la pena preoccuparsi, poteva vivere senza quelle informazioni.

Uno sbadiglio bloccò i suoi pensieri, gli occhi presero a lacrimare.

Prima di poter pensare di rimettersi a dormire, Harry entrò dalla porta.

"Buongiorno, Lou." Disse Harry allegro, sedendosi sulle gambe di Louis.

"Ehi amore." Gli sorrise il ragazzo e avvolse subito le braccia intorno ai fianchi di Harry. "Che cosa facciamo oggi?"

"Io mostro come trovare cibo oggi. Ricordi quando io venuto a vivere a Londra prima volta e tu insegnato me? Ora io insegno te cose per vivere. Divertente, si?"

"Credo di sì." Sospirò Louis, e Harry gli diede un pizzico forte sulla coscia.

"Non lamenta! È divertente, promesso!"

"Ok! Mi hai fatto male, sai? Le mie gambe sono molto sensibili al momento. Per aver camminato tutto il giorno ieri."

"Tesoro." Rise Harry. "Lamentoso, delicato tesoro! Ora andiamo, noi colazione."

Louis scese la scala dopo Harry, borbottando quando Harry lo afferrò per la vita pochi pioli prima della fine e lo sostenne per la discesa.

"Posso fare le cose da solo, sai!"

Harry sorrise. "Lo so, ma volevo tenerti un po'."

"Oh." Disse Louis, arrossendo, cosa imbarazzante ma che fece brillare Harry di gioia.

Toccò le guance rosa di Louis con le dita, poi le baciò velocemente entrambe prima di concentrarsi sulle labbra di Louis.

"Sei molto affettuoso oggi." Disse Louis, staccandosi dal bacio. "Non che mi stia lamentando eh."

"Mancato tanto. Voglio baciare te tutto il tempo, ma prima cibo."

"Anche io."

"Primo, mostro te dove sono alberi di banana! Dove sono bacche buone e insetti saporiti."

"Insetti?" Gridò Louis. "Non ho intenzione di mangiare degli insetti!"

"Ma dobbiamo! Per la carne!"

"Non esiste, cazzo." Scattò. "Prenderò un pesce o qualcosa del genere."

Harry sbuffò, ma non disse altro; prese la mano di Louis e continuò a camminare.

L'abilità di Louis nel fare trekking e nel sopravvivere nella natura era migliorata, così aveva deciso. Inciampava ancora ogni tanto, e non era sicuro sui suoi piedi così come lo era Harry, ma ci sarebbe arrivato. Non si intrecciava ad ogni radice, e poteva evitare i lunghi rami con facilità, ma non era in grado di prevedere dove i cespugli del sottobosco lo avrebbero tagliato o se un sasso sarebbe stato instabile sotto i suoi piedi. Era ottimista; avrebbe imparato a sopravvivere, alla fine. Era bello camminare di nuovo di fianco ad Harry, con le dita intrecciate, scambiandosi piccoli sorrisi e sguardi.

All'improvviso Harry si fermò ed indicò in alto con la mano che non teneva quella di Louis. "Banane lassù. Tu arrampichi sull'albero e le prendi."

Louis alzò lo sguardo, preoccupato nel vedere quanto fosse in alto. "Ok, ma come le taglio dal ramo?"

Harry fece le spallucce. "Non serve tagliare. Tira forte forte il ramo."

Non era facile come Harry l'aveva descritto.

Louis non riusciva nemmeno ad arrampicarsi.

"Togliti le scarpe." Suggerì Harry, guardandolo con le labbra arricciate. "Fai presa con piedi."

Louis si tolse gli scarponi da trekking, infilandoci dentro anche i calzini. Avvolse le braccia intorno all'albero e mise i piedi in tensione, tentando di salire.

Riuscì per un po', ma non molto.

Louis perse quasi la presa nel momento in cui sentì una mano di Harry appoggiarsi alla sua natica, ed emise un urletto acuto. "Cosa stai facendo?"

"Aiutando." Borbottò Harry, poi aggiunse mentre lo spingeva. "Tu pesante."

Louis provò ad arrivare più in alto possibile, ma una volta che Harry non riuscì più a sostenerlo, Louis rimase bloccato. Ogni volta che provava a fare un passo in alto, i suoi piedi scivolavano e perdeva quota.

"Non sta funzionando!" Grugnì. "Non ci riesco. Puoi portare una scala o qualcosa del genere?"

Harry rimase in silenzio per un momento, Louis guardò giù per assicurarsi che fosse ancora lì.

Per fortuna era lì, stava pensando silenziosamente, poi Louis perse la presa e cadde, sopra ad Harry.

"Cazzo, scusa." Grugnì Louis, ruzzolando via dal corpo di Harry.

"Tutto bene." Sospirò, "Non fatto male, non eri in alto abbastanza per fare male."

"Bene, credo." Disse Louis con il broncio, triste nel constatare che stava fallendo durante la sua prima lezione nella giungla.

"Va bene Lou." Lo rassicurò Harry. "Io posso arrampicarmi! Tu raccogli le bacche, si? Sono sui cespugli bassi."

"Sì, va bene."

"Non essere triste!" Piagnucolò Harry e strinse Louis al petto. "Tu bravo in altre cose. Io non bravo a cose di città, ricordi? E ho imparato come bambini. Ora è tuo turno di imparare cose che io imparato da bambino."

"Hai imparato ad arrampicarti sugli alberi così alti da bambino?"

"Sì, certo! Anche più in alto! Ma non bravo a stare su per lungo tempo, non ero come piccoli gorilla e mi faceva triste, ma ora sto bene! Tu devi esercitarti." Aggiunse con un cenno del capo, e Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Si immaginò Harry da bambino, che correva con i cuccioli di gorilla a cui veniva insegnato come arrampicarsi; quel pensiero lo risollevò.

"Puoi mostrarmi come ti arrampichi tu?" Chiese Louis, e Harry sorrise ampiamente.

Allora si agganciò all'albero, avvolgendo le braccia e le gambe al tronco, premendo i piedi contro ogni lato e usando le mani per tirarsi su. In pochi secondi arrivò in cima, allungandosi per afferrare un casco di banane. Con un colpo secco si staccò dall'albero e cadde al suolo, Harry si fece lentamente scivolare giù; Louis era stupito, aveva fatto tutto in meno di un minuto.

Harry raccolse le banane e le allungò a Louis. Quando le braccia del ragazzo erano pronte, lasciò andare il casco.

Cazzo, erano pesanti.

Harry faceva sembrare tutto così facile, ma dopo pochi secondi già a Louis doleva la schiena per tenere quella cosa sulle spalle.

"Forza." Sorrise Harry. "Andiamo ora a cercare buone bacche e cattive bacche."

Louis annuì, sapendo che se avesse continuato a parlare avrebbe mostrato la sua fatica.

Barcollò dietro Harry, che saltellava mentre camminava, dondolando le braccia lungo i fianchi allegramente.

"Sei felice." Disse Louis, cercando di nascondere l'affanno nella voce.

"Lo sono!" Si voltò il ragazzo per fargli un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Mi piace averti qui, Lou. Dove mi piace essere e con te che mi piace stare. Tutto perfetto."

Louis aveva dimenticato quanto fosse bello Harry in quell'ambiente, gli tornò quella sorta di reverenza che sentiva per il ragazzo quando si erano incontrati la prima volta. "Ne sono contento."

Harry si voltò con un cipiglio. "Tu bene? Pesante?"

Cazzo, il modo in cui la sua voce si era spezzata l'aveva tradito.

Ma abbastanza infastidito, aveva reagito così per il modo in cui il culo abbronzato di Harry dondolava davanti a lui. "Posso farcela, davvero. Non serve che mi fai da balia, ok?"

"Sì." Annuì Harry, ma continuò a guardarlo con attenzione.

"Andiamo avanti, voglio alcune di quelle bacche di cui continui a parlare."

Il primo cespuglio che incontrarono produceva frutti velenosi, e così i due successivi. Il quarto, Harry lo dichiarò sicuro, ma le bacche che crescevano erano diverse da qualunque altra cosa Louis avesse mai visto.

Il frutto era piccolo, arancione e piramidale, e quando Louis ne staccò uno era ruvido al tatto.

"Lo mangi?"

Harry annuì, spezzandone uno a metà. Mostrò a Louis i piccoli semi neri all'interno, come se quello lo avrebbe incoraggiato.

Louis alzò le spalle e diede un morso al frutto, e quasi ebbe un conato di vomito. "Gesù, è dolce! Sembra di mangiare lo zucchero!"

Harry rise e ne succhiò uno. "Se lo mangi dopo banana, è anche meglio."

"È una merda, Harry. Non ho intenzione di mangiarlo."

Harry si incupì, ma ne prese comunque una manciata.

Trovarono tantissimi tipi di frutti, alcuni disgustosi altri buoni; ma solo le banane erano familiari al ragazzo.

Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto sopravvivere con il cibo trovato nella giungla, ma Louis si era immaginato fragole, more e roba simile. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che i frutti nativi di quella zona erano diversi dal resto.

"Ora ti mostro gli insetti," Cinguettò Harry, contento; Louis stava per sentirsi male.

Se ne era dimenticato.

Harry si piegò, alzando un ramo marcio dal suolo, e Louis guardò con orrore come una miriade di colorati insetti corsero e strisciarono via. "Non puoi mangiarli tutti, alcuni sono velenosi. Di solito quelli colorati."

"Starò male, Haz. È una roba alla Re Leone. Qualche merda stile Hakuna Matata."

"Sì." Annuì Harry, come se avesse capito. Poi prese un coleottero nero scintillante, lo strizzò tra le dita per esaminarlo. "Questo è buono. Lo vuoi?"

"No. Cazzo, no."

"Beh, cosa mangi come carne?"

"Ho portato delle scatolette di fagioli con me, hanno molte proteine. Sicuramente più degli insetti. Vivrò di quello finché non finiscono."

Harry lo guardò dubbioso, poi alzò le spalle e disse. "Se è quello che vuoi," prima di mettersi in bocca l'insetto.

Louis ebbe un conato. "Non ti bacerò finché non ti sarai lavato la bocca, era ancora vivo, Haz!"

Harry deglutì poi disse, "Ora non più!"

__________________________________________________

Louis era ancora provato quando fecero ritorno alla casa sull'albero, e sicuramente aveva una faccia preoccupata perché la mamma di Harry corse verso di lui con ansia.

"Cosa è successo?"

"Harry ha mangiato un insetto." Grugnì, e la donna sorrise.

"Fa lo schifiltoso." Disse Harry roteando gli occhi.

"Non ti ho dato dello schifiltoso quando non ti era piaciuto il tè o quando hai vomitato dopo aver mangiato cibo Thai!" Si lamentò Louis e Harry mise il broncio.

"È vero."

"Andiamo su? Vedo che avete raccolto tanta frutta, possiamo farci una bella colazione." Disse la madre, e Louis seguì gli ordini. Quando iniziarono a salire, la donna disse. "Ho iniziato a pulire il serbatoio dell'acqua, quando ho finito possiamo riempirla. Apprezzerei un po' d'aiuto, non posso trasportare tanta acqua tutta insieme."

"Certo." Disse Louis mentre si sedevano al tavolo.

Harry rimase in piedi dietro di lui e iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle, e Louis si sciolse sotto al suo tocco. Chiuse gli occhi e rilassò la testa in avanti, lasciando che Harry sciogliesse i suoi nodi.

"Posso chiederti una cosa?" Chiese la madre di Harry, Louis grugnì un 'sì'. "Non a te, scusa. Harry?"

"Cosa?" Rispose lui, e strinse le spalle di Louis con un po' troppa forza.

"Ho notato questa mattina quanto sia silenzioso qui. Dove sono i gorilla?"

Le mani di Harry si fermarono. "Mia mamma è nascosta. Solo io so dov'è."

"Voglio dire gli altri; il maschio, le femmine e i piccoli."

"Non lo so." Mormorò Harry, e gli occhi di Louis si spalancarono.

Si voltò e chiese: "Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Andati."

"Cosa? Perché?"

Harry alzò le spalle e si sedette vicino a Louis. "Sono andati molto tempo fa. Non volevano stare alla casa dopo che io andato via, solo mamma è rimasta. Da sola ad aspettare."

"Perché?"

La madre umana si schiarì la voce e Louis la guardò, cercando una spiegazione, perché Harry si rifiutava di alzare lo sguardo dalle sue mani.

"Ricordi quando ti ho detto che era innaturale per i gorilla rimanere in un luogo così a lungo?" Chiese lei e Louis annuì. "Sembra che loro se ne sono andati quando Harry l'ha fatto."

"Allora tua mamma ha aspettato qui tutto il tempo mentre tu eri a Londra?"

"Non sempre. Forse due settimane. È tornata indietro per cercarmi perché lei - " Harry fece una pausa per tirare su con il naso. "Non ha più molto da vivere."

"Dovrei vederla, Harry." Disse sua madre umana. "Potrei essere in grado di aiutarla."

"Non vuole vederti." Scattò Harry. "Non vuole vedere nemmeno Lou. È arrabbiata con lui perché mi ha preso." Harry si voltò verso Louis con gli occhi spalancati, le mani alte di fronte a sé per chiedere scusa. "Lei ho detto che ti voglio come mio compagno e forse ti incontrerà un giorno. Non ora, è arrabbiata con entrambi perché voi qui. Vuole solo me e lei insieme."

Louis non riuscì a non sentirsi ferito. "Dovresti andare da lei?"

"L'ho lasciata questa mattina per farla dormire. Dovrei vedere se è sveglia ora. Proverò a parlare con lei di te, ok?" Chiese Harry sinceramente. "Farò del mio meglio, ma voglio che tu veda lei. Ho bisogno di aiuto per dire addio."

Louis annuì, troppo sconvolto per dire qualcosa. Non per sé, ovvio, ma per Harry.

La donna si schiarì la voce. "Ti darò un po' di questa frutta appena l'avrò tagliata."

Harry tornò a massaggiare le spalle di Louis, ma non fu utile. Louis non riusciva a far sparire la tensione che provava.

Quando Harry andò via con la frutta, Louis chiese "Perché i gorilla l'hanno lasciata qui a morire da sola?"

"Ci potrebbero essere una miriade di ragioni." Disse lei noncurante, sistemando un piatto di fronte a Louis. Non aveva detto niente altro finché Louis non si infilò un pezzo di banana in bocca. "Non è semplice come 'la legge del più forte'. I gorilla formano legami, e mentre il maschio ha quattro femmine è molto possessivo nei loro confronti. Immagino che un nuovo maschio abbia preso il dominio del gruppo e non le interessava molto se lei restava o no. I figli che lei avrà avuto si saranno uniti al nuovo gruppo, quindi non avrebbe avuto il supporto di nessuno. O forse non è per niente complicata così. Forse si sono resi conto che lei era malata e l'hanno lasciata andare, pensando che poi sarebbe tornata. O forse è scappata."

Louis prese un altro tipo di frutto e provò disgusto. Era uno di quei strani frutti arancioni. "Allora, lei è venuta qui sapendo di stare per morire, per aspettare Harry una o due settimane fa. Che più o meno è il periodo in cui Harry ha iniziato ad essere disperato nel tornare a casa. È strano, vero?"

"Molto. Ci sono cose che smetti di cercare di capire della natura, incluse circostanze del genere. Qualcosa non può essere spiegato."

____________________________________________

Louis trascorse il resto del giorno ad aiutare la madre di Harry a pulire il serbatoio dell'acqua e a riempirlo.

Era un lavoraccio, dovevano salire e scendere dall'albero per raccogliere acqua potabile dalla cascata, e quando il serbatoio fu mezzo pieno, Louis decise di farsi una nuotata nel lago per rinfrescarsi un po'.

Si tolse gli stivali e i vestiti, e mise i piedi nell'acqua.

La sua pelle si ricoprì di brividi e i capelli si rizzarono dietro al collo, ma continuò a camminare nell'acqua finché non gli arrivò alla vita.

Fu in quel momento che lo vide.

Un coccodrillo di almeno tre metri di lunghezza che nuotava verso di lui dalla sponda opposta.

Louis tornò indietro più in fretta possibile, gli occhi fissi sul mostro che si avvicinava, la coda che sferzava veloce l'acqua.

Aveva il cuore in gola, fisicamente non poteva urlare nonostante la necessità.

Quando anche le ginocchia furono fuori dall'acqua, iniziò a correre sulla riva fangosa, gettandosi in avanti, quando sentì lo sciabordio dell'acqua dietro di sé.

Seguì il sentiero dietro agli alberi, senza rendersi conto che aveva lasciato gli stivali e i vestiti al lago finché non arrivò alla porta della casa e la mamma di Harry gli chiese cosa fosse successo.

Collassò sul pavimento, rotolando sulla schiena, cercando di riprendere fiato finché non riuscì ad ansimare la parola: "coccodrillo."

"Dove?"

"Lago. Sono andato a nuotare."

"Beh, puoi salutare i tuoi stivali e anche i vestiti." Disse lei, gettando un paio di mutande sopra al ragazzo. "Mettitele, per piacere?"

Louis fece come gli era stato detto. Non sapeva che ci fossero coccodrilli nella giungla. Non aveva nemmeno pensato a loro quando aveva fatto due conti sulla pericolosità del posto; era stato un vero shock trovarsene uno così vicino. Ed era il suo secondo vero e proprio giorno nella giungla.

"Ti avrà visto mentre prendevi l'acqua dalla cascata, aspettando il momento giusto per colpire. Ovviamente sono più forti in acqua, sei stato fortunato ad averlo scorso e ad essere uscito prima che fosse troppo tardi."

"Non sei d'aiuto." Grugnì Louis. "Sto provando a tranquillizzarmi."

"Non farlo. Devi avere paura o almeno essere attento, per sopravvivere qui fuori. Non puoi fare quello che vuoi ed aspettarti che la fortuna ti tenga vivo." Disse fredda.

Louis si alzò e la guardò. "Che problemi hai?"

Lei scosse la testa e sospirò. "Niente. Solo - questo posto mi fa fare pensieri strani. Devo andare."

"Vuoi dire a casa?" Chiese Louis, provando a mantenere l'aspettativa bassa. Lei lo aiutava, ed era qualcuno che gli teneva compagnia mentre Harry era a prendersi cura di sua madre gorilla, ma non si fidava ancora di lei. Non quando gli nascondeva così tante cose.

"Voglio dire uscire da questa casa. Pensavo di provare a localizzare il gruppo di gorilla."

"Come mai?"

Lei scosse le spalle. "Sono interessata a scoprire come sono ora."

Louis non disse niente. Era ovvio ora perché lei fosse lì; per ricerca, non per Harry. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne così sorpreso, ma lo fu. "È solo il tuo secondo giorno qui."

Lei lo guardo come a dire 'e quindi?', Louis non aggiunse altro.

____________________________________

La donna se ne andò due giorni dopo per la sua spedizione. Harry non le disse niente, alzò gli occhi al cielo e la lasciò andare. Louis la salutò. Era tutto molto strano, per quanto in fretta aveva deciso di andarsene; ovviamente non voleva stare a casa con loro. Non si sarebbe sorpreso se non l'avesse vista mai più.

Harry era strano da qualche giorno, al settimo cielo un momento e irritabile il momento dopo. Louis immaginò fosse qualcosa che aveva a che fare con la salute di sua madre gorilla.

Appena la mamma umana scomparve, Louis chiese ad Harry se potesse vedere l'altra madre. "Solo una volta, se non gli piaccio andrò via!" Lo supplicò. "Non ho niente da fare qui. Almeno finché c'era tua mamma avevo un po' di compagnia nel mentre che tu non c'eri."

"Non so." Si crucciò Harry. "Chiedo oggi, ok?"

"Bene." Scattò Louis. "Forse me ne vado a fare un'altra nuotata."

"No!" Gridò Harry, e strinse Louis al petto. Era una mossa scorretta tirare fuori quel discorso, perché sapeva che Harry si era sentito malissimo per non essere con lui quando era quasi stato attaccato da quel coccodrillo, ma la giungla lo stava mettendo alla prova. Non era lì da nemmeno una settimana e già stava perdendo la testa.

Primo c'era la nuova dieta. Il suo stomaco era costantemente irritabile, rifiutava quasi tutta la nuova frutta e verdura, e Louis non si sentiva sazio da quando aveva lasciato Londra. Secondo, non aveva mai dormito più di qualche ora dopo la prima notte in cui era crollato per l'esaurimento. I suoi muscoli dolevano ancora, le gambe tremavano quando camminava e così le braccia ogni volta che tirava su dei pesi. Si rifiutò di lavarsi nel lago dopo l'attacco del coccodrillo, quindi la sua pelle era appiccicosa e disgustosa. Poteva tirare indietro i capelli e questi sarebbero rimasti attaccati e piatti da quanto erano unti. Non faceva lo schizzinoso, ma si sentiva orribile, e puzzava. Non c'era da stupirsi che Harry non gli voleva più stare vicino.

"Ho bisogno di uscire da questa casa." Mormorò Louis contro la spalla di Harry. "Portami da qualche parte, per favore?"

"Ok." Annuì Harry. "Andiamo a camminare insieme, poi andiamo a vedere mia madre quando si sveglia."

Louis baciò la mandibola di Harry, poi si scostò per sorridere. "Grazie."

Seguì Harry giù per la scala, prendendo la mano del riccio quando gli venne offerta. "Ti piacerebbe andare a nuotare? In posto dove non ci sono cose paurose?"

"Sì. Mi devo lavare, mi sento orribile."

"Tu no felice qui." Disse Harry.

Louis fece una smorfia. "Ci sto provando. È difficile. Mi sento male e stanco e - " inciampò su un ramo caduto e quasi si slogò una caviglia. "Cazzo! Tutto qui è un pericolo mortale. E sono annoiato, mi sento solo, e c'è così tanto che già mi manca di casa."

"Capisco."

"Non voglio fare lo schizzinoso, sto provando ad irrobustirmi, ma questo posto mi farà diventare matto. Non voglio andarmene, ma probabilmente sarò uno stronzo irritabile per un po'. Pensi di poter resistere?"

Harry sorrise, anche se di un sorriso triste. "Certo. E te l'ho detto, quando mamma va, io con te. Tu non più solo sempre."

"Lo so." Disse Louis. "Ho capito che tu devi stare con lei mentre è ancora in vita. Sono solo un egoista."

Tenne i suoi pensieri petulanti per sé, pienamente consapevole di quanto fosse stato insensibile. Quella gorilla si era presa cura di Harry per la maggior parte della sua vita, e poi c'era Louis che si lamentava dei suoi dolori fisici.

Arrivarono ad una cascata poco dopo, ed era così stupenda che la bocca di Louis si aprì dallo stupore.

Doveva essere alta almeno dodici metri, l'acqua precipitava in un lago blu.

"Vuoi arrampicarti?" Chiese Harry, saltellando su e giù, ondeggiando sui talloni e poi sulle punte dei piedi. "Possiamo saltare da cima, molto divertente. No coccodrilli. No pesci, no serpenti, solo noi."

Il suo eccitamento era contagioso, e Louis si trovò a scalare le rocce dietro Harry.

Il riccio si fermò su una sporgenza, tirando Louis a sé, e quando quest'ultimo guardò giù, sussultò.

"Vuoi saltare?"

Louis scosse la testa, le parole gli si erano bloccate in gola.

"Per favore?" Supplicò Harry. "Con me? Tu puoi salire su mia schiena se vuoi."

"Sei sicuro che sia  _sicuro,_ sì?"

Harry annuì. "Sì, molto."

"Ok." Sospirò Louis, ed afferrò la mano di Harry. "Così."

Harry sorrise, poi fece un conto alla rovescia partendo da tre. All'uno saltò, e tutto quello che Louis poté fare fu saltare con lui.

Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di sentirsi spaventato dalla velocità con cui stava raggiungendo l'acqua, che il freddo già lo avvolgeva.

Aprì gli occhi sott'acqua, sorridendo quando riuscì a vedere il sorriso su Harry.

Nuotò verso l'alto, ridendo appena emerse; Harry lo fece poco dopo. "È stato pazzesco. Fottutamente da fuori di testa!"

"Divertente, sì? Ancora?"

Louis nemmeno rispose, nuotò verso la riva e si issò, correndo per andare a scalare di nuovo le rocce.

Arrivò più in alto di prima, fermandosi su una sporgenza per aspettare Harry. L'adrenalina scorreva nelle sue vene, facendo sembrare il vuoto sotto di sé, abissale. Sarebbe potuto arrivare più su, decise che l'avrebbe fatto.

La mano di Harry, però, afferrò il suo polso, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero; e quel tocco spostò l'eccitazione di Louis da un'altra parte.

Prima che si rendesse conto di cosa stava facendo, le sue labbra erano su Harry; bocche aperte per respirarsi a vicenda.

Poi si staccò e sorrise ampiamente. "Conto io questa volta." Disse. E Harry annuì, con un sorrisetto ebete sul viso.

Dal momento che stavano saltando da un'altezza più elevata, la caduta era più lunga e il tuffo li fece scendere più in profondità.

Ci fu un attimo di panico quando tutto ciò che Louis riusciva a vedere era nero, ma nuotò velocemente verso l'alto, riempiendo d'aria i suoi polmoni.

Si guardò intorno per cercare Harry, vedendo il ragazzo che nuotava verso la cascata.

"Cosa stai facendo?" Gridò Louis. "Voglio saltare ancora!"

"Vieni qui." Urlò l'altro. "Voglio mostrarti una cosa!"

Louis fece come gli era stato detto, accelerando per raggiungere Harry.

Nuotò attraverso la cascata, sputacchiando per via dell'acqua che gli ricopriva la testa e la bocca. Fu disorientato per un secondo, una scarica di panico lo colpì quando non riusciva a vedere niente e a respirare a malapena; poi sentì una mano sulla sua e si rilassò immediatamente, lasciandosi tirare attraverso l'acqua.

Quando si abituò alla poca luce, riuscì a vedere che Harry lo stava tirando verso una superficie rocciosa. Si riscosse dai suoi movimenti lenti, iniziando a muovere le gambe per nuotare, così da non lasciare che Harry lo trascinasse.

Si tirò sulla roccia, rotolando supino così da vedere Harry fare lo stesso. Stavano guardando la cascata da lontano da quel punto, e riusciva a vedere meglio, usando la luce che attraversava l'acqua ed entrava nella caverna.

Era piccola, con le pareti lisce, solcate da rivoli d'acqua, un' insieme di piante rampicanti ricoprivano, invece, il soffitto. Il rumore della cascata era assordante, ma anche stranamente rilassante. Copriva qualsiasi altra cosa al di fuori di ciò che vedeva.

E quello che vedeva era Harry, che faceva capolino tra il caos di capelli, con gli occhi scintillanti ed il sorriso dolce. La sua pelle era liscia e brillante, color caramello per tutto il tempo già passato nella giungla. Aveva perso molta della sua abbronzatura a Londra.

"Bello qui, si?" Disse, con un tono basso e roco che riverberò tra le pareti.

Louis rispose tirando Harry a sé, una mano stretta intorno al bicipite mentre l'altra dietro al collo. Si inclinò all'indietro, Harry lo seguì.

"Che vuoi f-" Riuscì a dire Harry prima che Louis lo zittisse con un bacio.

Harry fu rapido nel rispondere, facendo allargare le cosce di Louis, così che potesse accoccolarsi tra loro.

Louis grugnì nella bocca di Harry, avvolgendo le gambe intorno al riccio e premendo i suoi piedi dietro le ginocchia dell'altro.

Harry interruppe il bacio e iniziò a succhiargli il collo, con sbuffi caldi e la lingua umida contro la pelle, facendo rabbrividire il corpo di Louis.

L'aria era così fredda e la loro pelle così bagnata, ma Harry era bollente sopra di lui, mentre i fianchi sfregavano contro i suoi.

"Ho bisogno-" ansimò Louis. "Ho bisogno di togliermi gli shorts. Ti voglio sentire."

Harry rotolò giù, prendendo in mano il proprio membro, iniziando a giocarci mentre guardava Louis svestirsi. "No abbiamo lubrificante."

"Cazzo." Grugnì Louis.

"Aspettiamo per sesso fino a casa." Disse Harry, continuando a toccarsi. "Facciamo altro ora."

"Non ho portato nessun lubrificante con me." Disse Louis, colpito da questa consapevolezza. "Non ho portato niente nella giungla. Cazzo, sono un idiota."

"Puoi scopare me senza." Disse Harry, gettando la testa all'indietro e mordendosi un labbro. Gli occhi di Louis scesero ad osservare il cazzo dell'altro, duro e turgido.

"Non so, Haz." Rispose Louis incerto, succhiandosi il labbro. Lo spettacolo davanti a lui era bellissimo, Harry disteso sulla roccia lungo e bagnato, con una mano che sfregava lenta su e giù sul suo membro.

"Noi non possiamo non scopare più. Io voglio. Mi apri tanto e andrà bene. Io già rilassato. Per favore?" Piagnucolò. "Per favore, scopami?"

Seriamente, come avrebbe potuto Louis dirgli di no?

Si mise a cavalcioni su Harry, allontanando la mano del riccio dal membro. "Non voglio ancora che tu venga." Spiegò Louis, perché Harry lo guardò come se avesse commesso un qualche orribile crimine; e probabilmente lo aveva fatto, nel momento in cui aveva negato ad Harry quel piacere.

Harry si distese meglio sulla roccia e Louis si sedette sul suo ventre, guardandolo.

I capelli erano un intreccio di ciocche sul suo volto, le labbra erano rosa e gonfie, le pupille dilatate.

Louis si abbassò per baciarlo, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte.

Harry si inarcò al contatto, agganciando le mani sulla schiena di Louis.

Louis interruppe il bacio e si accoccolò contro il collo di Harry, sussurrandogli: "Dimmi se ti faccio male, ok? Non voglio farlo se non ti piace."

Harry annuì veloce, rotolando sullo stomaco e inarcando la schiena così da avere il culo in aria. "Mi mangi, sì?"

Louis non riuscì a trattenere il ghigno, ed una risata gli scappò dalle labbra, forte e cristallina.

Harry si voltò a guardarlo serio, facendo capolino tra i capelli. "Cosa c'è?"

"È - non sono mai stato con qualcuno che dice esattamente quello che vuole senza imbarazzo. È una cosa che amo di te."

"Oh." Rispose Harry, e si voltò di nuovo in avanti. "Bene."

Louis accarezzò con una mano la schiena di Harry, prima di scendere in basso ed afferrare una natica; fece scorrere il pollice dentro, spingendo poi per allargare Harry, esponendo il suo ingresso.

Harry inalò secco, con violenza, tanto da far riecheggiare il suono, e Louis lo lasciò subito andare, guardando la natica tornare alla normalità.

"Perché fermato?" Gemette Harry. "Cosa sbagliato?"

"È solo - mi sono spaventato. Ho pensato che ti avessi fatto male."

"Tu non hai fatto niente." Sbuffò Harry.

"Hai emesso un verso."

"Mi piace quello che tu sta facendo, ecco perché! Ti dico io di fermarti se voglio, ok?"

"Ok." Annuì Louis.

"Non fermarti quando faccio versi. Mi piace fare versi."

Louis sorrise, rilassandosi abbastanza da mettere le mani di nuovo sul sedere di Harry. "Mi piace quando emetti quei versi."

"Bene." Grugnì Harry, concludendo così la conversazione. "Muoviti adesso."

Louis espose rapidamente l'apertura di Harry all'aria fredda, senza farselo dire due volte.

Ci passò il pollice sopra, resistendo all'urgenza di ritirarsi quando Harry gemette, e invece spinse dentro la punta del dito.

L'affanno di Harry aumentò, il petto si alzava e si abbassava con i gemiti, ma non stava chiedendo a Louis di fermarsi.

Quindi Louis si avvicinò, sfregando il naso vicino all'apertura prima di dare una piccola leccata in quel punto.

"Oh, bello." Grugnì Harry. Louis non aveva fatto quasi niente, quindi immaginò che quei commenti fossero eccessivi. Ma entrambi non avevano fatto sesso per diverse settimane, e sentire che Harry stava godendo, incoraggiò Louis - e lo rassicurò di non star facendo niente di sbagliato.

Louis premette la lingua più a fondo, usando la parte piatta per leccare Harry ancora e ancora, sentendo il suo uccello ingrossarsi ad ogni gemito emesso dal riccio. Gli echi li circondavano, rimbalzando sulle mura, e Louis si sentì completamente avvolto dai loro stessi ansimi.

Era incredibile, e questo incoraggiò Louis a spingere il pollice ancora più a fondo dentro Harry.

Il riccio si chiuse sul dito, e Louis si fermò per vedere se ci fossero dei segni di stress, ma non ne vide. Solo altri gemiti.

Louis avvolse il cazzo di Harry con l'altra mano, sfregando lentamente mentre tirava fuori il pollice e lo rimpiazzava con l'indice. Era più sottile, ma più lungo e poteva andare più in profondità, questo fece gridare ad Harry un ' _sì.'_

"Un altro." Pregò Harry. "Ancora. E più mangiare."

Louis tornò a leccare l'apertura, con più difficoltà per via della presenza del dito, si abbassò al di sotto della mano leccando ancora, e poi inserì il secondo dito.

Harry sibilò, e Louis si bloccò subito.

"Io bene." Lo rassicurò. "Aspetta." Louis rimase fermo finché Harry non gli disse: "Prova a muoverle."

Louis spinse le due dita un centimetro più avanti poi indietro, Harry gridò.

"Brucia." Ringhiò, e Louis rimosse le dita con attenzione.

"Va bene, basterà il  _rimming._ Sei troppo asciutto senza lubrificante, fa male."

"No." Harry si voltò a fissare Louis e gemette. "Voglio che mi scopi."

"Non posso, tesoro."

Harry mise il broncio, poi i suoi occhi si spalancarono come se avesse avuto un'illuminazione e sorrise. "Puoi! In acqua! È bagnato lì, non sarà troppo asciutto dentro!"

Louis fece una smorfia. "Possiamo provarci."

E senza attendere oltre, Harry saltò in acqua.

Louis lo seguì, sentendo il suo membro ammorbidirsi di nuovo per via dello shock con l'acqua fredda.

Harry rimase fermo un attimo, poi salì fino a metà di una sporgenza rocciosa, si sedette con il sedere in acqua. "Vieni! Io bagnato ora! Ma tu non puoi mangiare mio culo ora o affoghi."

Louis sorrise solamente, nonostante il desiderio di ridere, ma sapeva che Harry si sarebbe arrabbiato se l'avesse fatto.

Louis nuotò verso Harry, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla quando fu abbastanza vicino. Trovò un appoggio per i piedi, e fece scivolare una mano di nuovo sul membro di Harry.

Harry era ancora parecchio duro.

"Provo di nuovo le mie dita?"

"Sì." Ansimò Harry. "Uno solo però."

Louis fece come gli era stato detto, penetrandolo con il primo dito con facilità. Pompò dentro e fuori, guardando Harry appoggiare la testa giù sugli avambracci.

Louis spostò la mano dal cazzo di Harry, così da potergli avvolgere il busto con il braccio. Aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a qualcosa per mantenersi in equilibrio, ma Harry non fu contento della mossa.

Sentendo un grugnito uscire da Harry, Louis chiese: "Proviamo con un altro dito?"

"Sì." Gemette Harry. "Ho bisogno di ancora."

Fece scivolare il secondo dito facilmente come aveva fatto con il primo, Harry non fece un verso di protesta.

Al contrario, si spinse contro la mano di Louis, facendo entrare le dita ancora più in profondità.

"Bello." Sospirò. "Molto meglio. No male. Penso io pronto per tuo cazzo ora."

Louis sbuffò. "Dovrai aspettare ancora un po' per quello."

Harry scosse la testa, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro, Louis sforbiciò le dita, allargandole, ed Harry miagolò sotto di lui.

"Lì!" Sussultò. "Fai ancora!"

Louis lo rifece, girando il polso e allargando le dita, facendo piangere Harry di piacere.

Colse poi l'occasione per penetrarlo con un terzo dito, pompando lentamente mentre Harry si aggiustava. Louis poteva sentire il riccio allargarsi sotto di lui, e ascoltava attentamente ogni cambiamento nel respiro di Harry, ma il ragazzo della giungla stava ancora ansimando sotto di lui, gemendo tra le sue braccia.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" Grugnì Louis nell'orecchio dell'altro; stava diventando troppo avere quella visione sotto di sé, sentire il corpo di Harry contro il proprio e così il suo culo tra le sue dita. Aveva bisogno di infilargli subito il cazzo dentro prima di venire nell'acqua.

"Voglio te, adesso." Gemette. "Dentro di me, ora, per favore Lou, io pronto."

"Ok." Louis tolse le dita e prese in mano il suo membro, allungandosi sulle punte per allinearsi.

Ma non era abbastanza, Harry era troppo in alto sulla roccia.

Invece di tirare giù il corpo del riccio, si agganciò alle spalle di Harry con una mano, riuscendo ad alzarsi un po' di più. Usò l'altra mano per allineare il suo membro, appoggiandone la punta contro l'apertura di Harry.

Harry gemette ancora, dicendo a Louis che era pronto per sentirlo.

Così fece, lentamente e con attenzione, con le dita affondate nelle spalle di Harry. Premette la fronte tra le scapole del riccio, aspettando che l'uomo sotto di lui si abituasse all'invasione.

"Muoviti." Grugnì Harry, andando incontro al membro di Louis.

Louis avvolse le sue gambe intorno alle cosce di Harry, per entrare più in profondità.

Imparò presto ad apprezzare il sesso in acqua, per il fatto che la gravità non era un problema; il suo corpo cercava naturalmente di galleggiare, quindi doveva appena preoccuparsi di tenersi su e poteva completamente dedicarsi a spingersi avanti e indietro con i fianchi.

La schiena di Harry era liscia e scivolosa contro il suo petto, il rumore dell'acqua che sciabordava tra loro mentre si muovevano era erotico. Oltre questo, tra i gemiti e gli ansimi di Harry, Louis sapeva non sarebbe durato a lungo.

"Lou, io venire." Grugnì Harry. "Non toccare il mio cazzo o io vengo."

Louis tolse subito la mano dal membro di Harry, afferrandogli, invece, i fianchi. Questo gli diede maggiore leva per spingersi più a fondo, più forte, facendo urlare Harry.

Il suo membro entrava e usciva facilmente da Harry, finché i muscoli del riccio non fecero presa intorno a Louis mentre questo gridava un forte  _Oh!_

Louis sapeva che stava per venire dal modo in cui il suo culo stringeva e lasciava la lunghezza di Louis; un momento era come una morsa, il momento dopo completamente rilassato.

Quelle strette così corte e forti stavano facendo impazzire Louis, e si trovò a roteare gli occhi all'indietro mentre veniva dentro Harry.

Uscì lentamente e con attenzione, allentando la presa che aveva sulle spalle e sui fianchi di Harry.

Harry si girò, sorridendo beato.

"Wow." emise un ghigno. "Wow, wow, wow. Noi fare sempre sesso in acqua ora, si? Così bello. E così rumore qui, carino."

"Carino è solo una parola con cui descrivere questo." Louis sorrise, mentre si lasciava andare. Era completamente esausto, aveva finito la restante adrenalina che aveva e si sentiva languido come l'acqua intorno a lui. Si lasciò galleggiare sulla schiena, chiudendo gli occhi quando Harry iniziò a disegnare cerchi sul suo stomaco.

"Tornare indietro ora." Mormorò Harry.

"Non vuoi rilassarti qui ancora per un po'?"

"Preoccupato per mamma. Io non mi sento giusto."

Questo fece aprire subito gli occhi a Louis, il suo corpo si rimise diritto così da guardare Harry negli occhi.

"Che succede?"

"Non mi sento buono dentro."

"Ti senti in colpa?"

"Cos'è?"

Louis allungò una mano per mettere una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio di Harry prima di rispondere." Quando ti senti male perché pensi di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato."

"Noi fatto niente di sbagliato." Harry lo guardò confuso.

"Ma - non so come spiegarmi. Puoi dirmi perché non ti senti giusto?"

"Mi sento male dentro perché - passato un buon momento qui con te, mentre mamma malata. Devo sempre essere triste invece."

"Sì, è colpa." Sussurrò Louis, muovendo la mano verso la guancia di Harry, scendendo poi sulla spalla finché non afferrò la sua mano sott'acqua. "Non hai nulla per cui sentirti male. Sei autorizzato a sentirti felice ogni tanto per qualcosa, anche mentre c'è qualcos'altro che ti preoccupa."

Harry gli fece un piccolo sorriso e annuì in risposta, forse incerto sul cosa dire. O forse non gli credeva, si stava solo tutelando, quindi Louis non fece pressioni.

"Andiamo. Tu puoi andare, e vorrei venire ma non voglio obbligare nessuno. Facciamo quello che preferisci."

Harry annuì. "Andiamo insieme. Voglio anche te."

Nuotarono fuori dalla caverna uno alla volta, Louis non si rese conto di aver lasciato il suo costume e i pantaloncini lì, finché non stava scalando la roccia. Ne aveva già perso un paio per via del coccodrillo, e lasciando anche questi alle sue spalle, ben presto non gli sarebbe rimasto nient'altro.

"Pronto?" Chiese Harry, riportandolo al presente.

"Sì. Stavo pensando a questa cosa dell'essere nudi. Non ti sembra strano avere tutto all'aria, per tutto il tempo?"

Harry fece le spallucce. "Vestiti più strani. Utili se è freddo, ma qui mai freddo quindi non serve."

"Sì, credo." Mormorò Louis. Forse aveva solo bisogno di tempo affinché la sua nudità non lo infastidisse più, ma si sentiva ancora incredibilmente esposto senza mutande. Era strano andare ad incontrare la madre di Harry senza niente addosso, anche se non gli sarebbe dovuto importare visto che era un cazzo di gorilla. I vestiti non avrebbero avuto senso nemmeno per lei. Sospirò, provando a buttare fuori le sue insicurezze umane insieme al fiato. Ma fu difficile, Louis si chiese forse seriamente per la prima volta, se le cose lì fuori si sarebbero mai fatte più semplici. "Andiamo ad incontrare tua mamma."

___________________________________________

Gli occhi di Louis scattarono verso l'alto, vedendola.

Era sdraiata a terra, circondata da banane, frutta e bottiglie d'acqua intatte.

Il suo stomaco si alzava e si abbassava lentamente, i suoi respiri erano forti e vibranti; Harry immediatamente si inginocchiò al suo fianco e mise un orecchio sul suo petto.

Si accoccolò a lei dolcemente, passandole una mano sulla pelliccia, e Louis riuscì a malapena a resistere a quella vista.

Si inginocchiò di fianco a loro, con le dita aggrappate alle proprie ginocchia, incerto sul da farsi. Voleva confortarla anche lui, ma non era un qualche animaletto che poteva accarezzare. Era la  _mamma_ di Harry.

"Harry?" Sussurrò.

Sentendo la sua voce, il respiro della gorilla si fece ansante, provò ad alzarsi, chiaramente agitata.

" _Ooo._ " Mormorò Harry, provando a calmarla con teneri versi.

"Dovrei andare."

"No." Disse Harry gentile. "Passami dell'acqua."

Louis fece come gli era stato detto, afferrò una delle bottiglie a terra e la passò ad Harry.

Egli premette il bordo della bottiglia sulle labbra della gorilla per farla bere, ma non voleva; continuava a scostare la testa.

"Per favore." Pregò.

Lei grugnì, scostandosi nuovamente.

"Vuole morire."

Louis guardò Harry, con gli occhi spalancati per lo shock. "No, non vuole."

"Vuole. Lei detto. Vuole che io lascio lei sola per morire. Dice che è così, lei vecchia e è ora di morire. La natura la vuole, e lei vuole andare."

"Oh Harry." Disse Louis, appoggiando una mano sulla spalla di Harry, tranquillizzandolo con delle carezze. "Mi dispiace tanto, amore. Qualche volta non c'è niente che possiamo fare. Non sta male, è solo vecchia, non possiamo farci nulla."

"Ma non voglio che va via." Pianse Harry, lasciando cadere la bottiglia e rimettendo le mani tra il pelo della gorilla. Lei si calmò immediatamente, tranquillizzandosi sotto il suo tocco.

"Lo so." Disse la voce spezzata di Louis, si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano, per nascondere le lacrime. "Ma non hai scelta. Devi lasciarla andare."

Harry si stese di fianco a lei, avvolgendo le braccia intorno al suo corpo, affondando il viso nel suo collo.

Lei soffiò, scostando i capelli dal viso di Harry con il respiro. Grugnì qualcosa, ed Harry ricominciò a piangere.

Il suo corpo tremava mentre piangeva, e Louis non poteva fare nient'altro se non appoggiargli una mano sulla schiena e accarezzarlo appena.

Il respiro di sua madre stava rallentando, Louis poteva vederlo nel modo in cui il petto si muoveva; non si era mai sentito così tanto inutile in tutta la sua vita.

Lei era stata una figura importante per Harry per così tanto tempo. Louis lo sapeva adesso, dopo aver imparato molto sui gorilla. Come crescono e cercano poi il proprio gruppo, qualsiasi fratello Harry abbia mai avuto se ne era già andato. Non avrebbe avuto una connessione profonda con loro, con nessun altro a parte sua madre. Che si era presa cura di lui, anche contro la propria natura. E ora stava morendo, e non c'era niente che potessero fare se non stare seduti lì.

Poi se ne andò.

____________________________________________

La seppellirono in profondità, sotto suggerimento di Louis.

Era preoccupato che altri animali l'avrebbero presa, ma non lo spiegò ad Harry, e fortunatamente lui non fece domande, lo aiutò solo a scavare.

Harry lasciò ciondolare le mani sui fianchi quando ebbero finito, sconfitto. "E ora?" Mormorò.

Louis prese una mano di Harry tra le sue. "Cosa vuoi dire?"

Harry lo guardò. "Cosa fare ora? La lasciamo qui?"

"Quando qualcosa muore, alcuni hanno quello che si chiama funerale. Dove dicono cose belle per celebrare la vita che è appena finita invece che piangere per essa."

Harry tirò su con il naso. "A chi parlano?"

"Tra loro, credo. Alcune persone parlano con Dio."

"Vuoi che io dire cose carine di mia mamma a te?"

Louis sorrise come tentativo di conforto. "Solo se vuoi."

"Voglio." Annuì Harry. "Voglio dire che la amavo tanto, lei è la mia vera madre, ha curato me sempre nella mia vita, e io triste che l'ho lasciata in ultimi momenti della sua vita senza dire ciao quando sono partito. E poi quando sono arrivato qui, io volevo andare via subito di nuovo." Louis alzò lo sguardo, cercando il viso di Harry per capire cosa volessero dire quelle parole. Dove voleva andare? Di nuovo a Londra? Ma gli occhi di Harry erano chiusi, il suo volto illeggibile. "Io felice di poterla vedere ancora viva per poco prima che lei andata via per sempre."

______________________________________________________

Harry fu silenzioso i giorni seguenti, si rifiutò di lasciare la tomba di sua madre. Louis non poté fare altro che sedersi di fianco a lui, lasciando ad Harry cibo e acqua.

Il terzo giorno notò che la frutta che avevano raccolto stava marcendo, le banane erano marroni e le strane bacche erano ammaccate e nere. Guardò nelle credenze della cucina, trovando solo un paio di barattoli di fagioli rimasti, da mangiare freddi perché Louis non aveva ancora capito come funzionava la polvere solare.

Doveva andare a cercare e raccogliere frutta da solo.

Si mise una maglia e dei pantaloni, insieme ad un paio di calzini per proteggersi dai graffi che le piante gli avrebbero lasciato nel camminare nella giungla.

Si arrampicò fuori dalla finestra per riempire una bottiglia dal serbatoio d'acqua, mettendola poi dentro lo zaino.

Era terrorizzato dall'idea di uscire da solo, che si sarebbe perso o sarebbe stato attaccato, ma sapeva che era una cosa da fare. Louis voleva essere indipendente in quel posto, non un ragazzino che aveva bisogno della balia tutto il tempo, quindi scese dall'albero, tremante ma determinato.

Incontrò subito il suo primo ostacolo: non sapeva dove andare.

Non si ricordava i posti in cui Harry lo aveva portato, e girovagò una vita prima di trovare dei frutti simili a quelli che conosceva.

Erano quelli grossi e arancioni, ma meglio di niente.

Ne staccò alcuni, mettendoli nella borsa.

Poi vide dei banani, e ringhiò all'idea.

Era la frutta preferita di Harry, e voleva disperatamente prenderle, ma sapeva che non poteva. L'ultima volta che ci aveva provato era a malapena arrivato a metà albero.

Ma ci avrebbe riprovato, per Harry.

Appoggiò lo zaino al suolo e fece un salto più alto possibile, aggrappando le braccia al tronco. Non fece lo stesso con le gambe, quindi si trovò a scivolare giù.

Grugnì e provò di nuovo.

Al quarto tentativo riuscì ad avere una presa decente, e rimase fermo per un momento per assicurarsi che non sarebbe scivolato di nuovo.

Quando fu abbastanza sicuro, iniziò ad arrampicarsi.

Era più facile senza lo sguardo di Harry su di sé. Si era sentito così in imbarazzo e inadeguato la prima volta, così preoccupato di sembrare stupido, ma ora che non aveva un pubblico si trovò ad arrivare piuttosto in alto.

Aveva capito che era più semplice quando afferrava il tronco con le cosce, lasciandosi andare un po' solo quando si tirava su con le braccia, prima di aggrapparsi di nuovo con le gambe per non scivolare.

Rimase sconvolto quando arrivò in cima, rimase appeso alcuni istanti per riprendere fiato.

Poi si allungò per tirare giù le banane, e in quel momento giunse il secondo problema.

Il casco non si muoveva.

Spinse ancora più forte, ma senza risultati.

Allora, decise di fare la cosa che si sarebbe rivelata più stupida in assoluto, raggiunse il casco di banane e si aggrappò a loro, usando tutto il suo peso per tirarle giù.

Fu solo quando sentì il 'crack' del ramo che si rese conto di quanto fosse stato stupido, che stava cercando di tirare giù l'unica cosa che lo teneva dal cadere al suolo.

Prima di riuscire ad aggrapparsi di nuovo al tronco, il casco cadde, e lui insieme.

Fu un'agonia quando toccò il suolo, urlò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

Si era rotto una caviglia nella caduta, poteva sentire le fitte di dolore.

"Oh cazzo." Grugnì Louis, buttandosi a terra, spingendo via il casco di banane. Strinse i denti, chiuse gli occhi, pregando di riuscire ad ignorare il dolore abbastanza a lungo per riuscire ad escogitare un piano.

Ma il dolore percorse la sua gamba destra, era impossibile da ignorare.

Aveva sentito di persone che avevano scariche di adrenalina in situazioni del genere, in cui potevano alzarsi e correre anche con la gamba rotta o finché non erano al sicuro.

Si sedette, respirando tra i denti, e finalmente guardò la caviglia.

Era piegata in un modo orribile, e solo guardandola Louis si sentì male.

"Cristo." Ringhiò, tornando a sdraiarsi. C'erano tanti modi in cui si era immaginato di morire nella giungla, ma cadere da un banano sicuramente non era uno di quelli.

Non che stesse morendo, ma sarebbe successo. Se Harry non l'avesse trovato sarebbe morto di fame, o qualche animale selvatico l'avrebbe trovato e mangiato.

"Cristo Dio." Imprecò di nuovo, iniziando ad iperventilare.

Aveva bisogno di andare da Harry, così provò ad alzarsi sulla gamba buona.

Solo che inciampò e d'istinto si andò ad appoggiare sul piede rotto, il dolore lo colpì talmente forte che gli fece perdere i sensi.

___________________________________________

Quando si svegliò, era nella casa sull'albero, con Harry al suo fianco.

I suoi occhi erano spalancati e iniettati di sangue, pieni di terrore, ma quando il riccio realizzò che gli occhi di Louis erano finalmente aperti, pianse e baciò Louis più e più volte sul viso. "Lou, tu bene! Io così spavento. Sono venuto a cercarti quando sparito da tanto. Cosa successo?"

"Sono caduto." Gracchiò Louis. Sussultò per il dolore che sentiva in gola, prese un sorso dell'acqua che Harry gli stava porgendo. Bevve almeno mezza bottiglia prima di aggiungere, "stavo cercando del cibo per noi e sono caduto dall'albero. Sono atterrato male sulla caviglia. Cazzo, fa male."

"Cosa fare noi? Non so come ripararla, e è piegata tutta buffa!"

Louis non aveva le forze di piegarsi per guardare, troppo spaventato nel vedere qualcosa di brutto. "Dobbiamo andare all'ospedale."

"Ok." Annuì Harry.

E Louis lo fissò un attimo. "Cosa?"

"Ho detto va bene. Prendo vestiti e andiamo."

"Ma - probabilmente dovremmo tornare a Londra."

"Lo so, ecco perché prendo vestiti. Come ci andiamo? Io posso portarti ma non so dove."

"Ma dovrai lasciare la giungla."

"Lo so, Lou. Io no stupido!" Scattò Harry. "Basta fare persona pazza e dimmi cosa fare."

"N-noi possiamo tornare qui dopo, se vuoi? Quando la mia caviglia sarà guarita? Sono sicuro che ci vorranno al massimo un paio di mesi."

"Lou, per favore!" Lo pregò Harry. "Io spaventato, ok? Non voglio che muori! Per favore dimmi cosa fare!"

"Passami il telefono satellitare, chiamo la mia manager, lascerò che ci pensi lei."

Harry fece immediatamente come gli era stato detto, afferrando il telefono da una scatola sotto il letto.

Fissò Louis con gli occhi spalancati, mentre questo digitava il numero, in attesa per ricevere le prossime istruzioni.

"Pronto?" Disse subito Louis, e il modo piagnucolante in cui la sua manager rispose fu ridicolo.

"Come stai? Sono felice di sentirti, stavo pensando che fossi morto!"

"Ecco per questo - " Grugnì Louis, e la manager rimase in silenzio. "Ho avuto un piccolo incidente, sono caduto da un albero e mi sono rotto la caviglia piuttosto male. Pensi che puoi riuscire a trovare un modo per farmi venire a prendere?"

"Certo!" Pianse. "Gesù Cristo, Lou, certo che posso. Dove sei?"

Le recitò le coordinate che aveva appreso dalla madre di Harry, e riagganciò così che la donna potesse organizzare la loro partenza.

Harry aveva la testa tra le mani, Louis si allungò per giocare con un ciuffo di capelli. "Mi dispiace, tesoro."

Harry alzò la testa di scatto a quelle parole. "Perché? Tu non starai bene?" E prima che Louis potesse rispondere, iniziò a piangere.

"No! Haz, ti prego, starò bene!"

"Perché tu scusa allora?" Gemette in lacrime.

"Perché ti sto facendo partire di nuovo!" Poi realizzò qualcosa. "In realtà tu non devi partire con me. L'ho pensato - forse, perché hai detto di venirci. Ma puoi stare qui se vuoi."

"Non voglio più tornare qui, mai." Scossa la testa Harry.

"Cosa?"

"Non voglio più tornare qui. Non voglio vivere a Londra nemmeno, ma qui non più. Io non ho nessuno, solo te, e posso avere te ovunque. Preferisco dove tu felice e sicuro."

"Ma - non posso essere il motivo per cui tu vuoi andartene, non di nuovo, Haz! Non ero abbastanza da renderti felice in città la prima volta, come potrei riuscirci la seconda?"

"Perché prima volta in mia memoria, in giungla c'era la mia famiglia e dovevo tornare. Ma quando tornato, solo mamma c'era, e ora lei morta. Gli altri gorilla mi hanno lasciato, non gli importa, è il loro modo. Voglio andare dove ci sono altre persone! Dove tua famiglia è anche mia. Possiamo iniziare nostra famiglia. Fare nostri bambini. Trovare un lavoro e fare proprio gli esseri umani. So che tu non vuoi stare qui, sei quasi morto due volte, e sei qui da una settimana, non sicuro."

"Harry, sei sicuro che è quello che vuoi? Mi prometti che non lo stai dicendo solo per farmi felice?"

"Te lo prometto." Annuì Harry. "Io non voglio essere qui. Pensavo diverso. Pensavo io tornare indietro e le cose erano come prima, invece no."

"A causa mia. Perché ti ho fatto partire io."

"No." Harry scosse la testa velocemente. "Pensa, Lou! Mia mamma morta uguale perché vecchia, poi cosa mi sarebbe successo? Gli altri gorilla mi avrebbero abbandonato e io solo. Se tu mai trovato me, sarei rimasto qui per sempre da solo. Io non gorilla, io diverso, loro non mi vogliono. Non è loro natura. Io sono umano, ho umani che mi amano ora perché tu mi hai portato da loro. E ho te che mi ami, sarò felice là."

Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso contento. Harry voleva tornare indietro con lui, aveva  _scelto_ di sua spontanea volontà. "Possiamo trasferirci a Doncaster, si? Lontano dalla grande città, se ti piace di più. Possiamo vedere sempre mia mamma e i bambini, forse potremmo averne di nostri un giorno. Ti hanno mai spiegato l'adozione? Possiamo farla. E tu puoi trovare un lavoro, cercheremo insieme qualcosa che vuoi fare. E dobbiamo anche capire cosa io voglio fare. Non esiste per niente al mondo che io torni a fare il modello. Cristo, non ho mai pensato a nient'altro se non fare l'attore per anni." Balbettò, emozionato. Non aveva idea di che cosa sarebbe successo, ma non gli interessava. Lui ed Harry avrebbero risolto tutto insieme. Si sarebbero creati delle nuove vite, fianco a fianco. "Ti ho mai detto quanto ti amo?"

Harry ghignò. "No, ma non devi."

"Invece devo. Ne ho bisogno. Ti amo tanto. Più di qualsiasi altra cosa."

"Lo so." Annuì Harry, onesto come sempre. "Come tu sai che io ti amerò per sempre."

"Saremo così felici, Haz. Avremo tutto quello che desideriamo. Avrai tutto ciò che meriti."

Harry sorrise e prese la mano di Louis. "Io ho già tutto quello che voglio. Tu più di quello che merito."

Harry si protese in avanti per baciarlo, con una mano gentilmente appoggiata sulla guancia.

Il telefono squillò, assordante, rovinando completamente il momento.

Harry lo passò a Louis così che potesse rispondere.

"Pronto?" Disse.

"Louis! Un elicottero di emergenza ti verrà a prendere e ti porterà all'aeroporto, poi da lì ti imbarcherai per Londra per le cure."

"Può venire anche Harry?"

Louis riuscì a sentire il sorriso nella voce della donna quando disse. "Certo. Come sta?"

"Bene. Preoccupato." Aggiunse con un ghigno.

Harry si era alzato mentre lui era al telefono, iniziando a turbinare per la stanza, tirando fuori i vestiti dall'armadio e buttandoli nello zaino vuoto che Louis si era portato.

"Ci vediamo presto. Farò sapere ai tuoi amici che state tornando. Non hanno smesso di assillarmi, non ci credevano che non avessi modo di contattarti. Adesso poi, penseranno che gli ho mentito per tutto il tempo visto che mi hai chiamato."

"Ok sì, andrà bene." Rispose per concludere, disperato di riagganciare così da aiutare Harry. "Ci vediamo presto."

Poi agganciò senza aspettare una risposta.

Harry lo guardò nel momento in cui mise giù il telefono. "Cosa successo?"

"Abbiamo un passaggio fino a Londra." Sorrise Louis. "La cosa bella è che non dovrò farmi quell'orribile scarpinata attraverso la giungla per tornare alla civiltà. Ci viene a prendere un elicottero."

Harry annuì. "Ok. Preparo le cose. Tu fermo."

"Potresti essere un infermiere quando torniamo." Suggerì Louis. "Hai delle maniere impeccabili, e i bambini e le persone anziane ti amerebbero."

"Rilassati." Si affrettò a dire Harry.

"O forse un educatore di nido. Potresti gestire il tuo asilo domiciliare a Doncaster. Probabilmente servirà prendere una qualifica o qualcosa del genere, ma possiamo farlo."

Harry scosse la testa, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre si piegava a prendere le scatole sotto il letto di Louis. Mentre tirava fuori i vestiti chiese: "E tu, cosa sarai?"

"Non lo so." Fece le spallucce. Si spostò sul letto, muovendo accidentalmente la caviglia, provocandosi così una fitta di dolore.

"Dormire." Disse Harry. "Hai bisogno di dormire."

Louis mormorò che non ne aveva bisogno, ma chiuse comunque gli occhi. "Mi è sempre piaciuto il calcio quando ero più giovane. Ero anche piuttosto bravo; forse potrei allenare i ragazzini."

"Sarebbe bello."

"Ultimamente mi sono interessato anche agli animali." Disse Louis. O provando a parlare attraverso uno sbadiglio. "Sarà bello, no? Fare qualcosa che ci piace? Con le persone che vogliamo davvero con noi? Tutto sarà più semplice. Saremo felici. Non alla ricerca sempre di qualcos'altro."

"Tutto si sistema." Disse Harry d'accordo, passando una mano tra i capelli di Louis.

E così, Louis si addormentò, nonostante il dolore che scorreva nel suo corpo e i pensieri che riempivano la sua testa. La mano gentile di Harry sulla sua fronte lo cullava. Poteva sentire le sue labbra arricciarsi, troppo felice per fermarle. Finalmente avevano trovato una casa insieme, in cui entrambi volevano stare. Un posto in cui innamorarsi l'uno dell'altro ancora e ancora per il resto delle loro vite.


	11. Epilogo

Epilogo  
   
 _Sei mesi dopo._  
   
Harry si lasciò cadere sul divano, con una bottiglia di birra in ogni mano.  
   
“Una è per me?” Chiese Louis con un ghigno, allungandosi dalla sedia su cui era seduto e dando un colpetto ad Harry con il suo piede.  
   
“No. Oggi un grande giorno. Prendi una da solo.”  
   
Louis mise il broncio, e diede un’altra spinta ad Harry, e ancora di nuovo, finché il riccio non alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli passò una bottiglia. “Salute!”  
   
“Pigro.” Sbuffò Harry.  
   
Louis gli fece la linguaccia, muovendola di qua e di là finché Harry non sorrise.  
   
Poi il riccio ingollò della birra e chiese “Hai parlato con tua mamma?”  
   
“Uh, non ancora.” Rispose, timido. “È un po’ rumoroso qui intorno. È difficile fare qualcosa quando ci sono i bambini.”  
   
Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse: “Ehi! Non sono così cattivi!”  
   
“Non l’ho mai detto, tesoro, ma sono rumorosi.”  
   
“Cosa avere fatto oggi?”  
   
Bisognava dire la verità, Louis aveva fatto quello che faceva da ormai due mesi: guardava Harry lavorare.  
   
Non poteva aiutare, davvero. Il numero di mattine in cui si alzava dal letto con l’intenzione di portare a termine qualcosa erano poche, e non aveva mai fatto niente perché Harry era troppo divertente da guardare.  
   
Vivevano a Doncaster da cinque mesi, ma Harry sembrava aver risolto tutti i suoi dubbi.  
   
Dopo essere tornati dalla giungla, e dopo la breve permanenza di Louis all’ospedale, avevano trascorso un paio di mesi a Londra senza fare niente. Si erano coccolati sul divano a casa di Louis, talmente assorbiti nella loro bolla che non avevano prestato attenzione a ciò che succedeva fuori. E, con il tempo, la gente aveva perso interesse per loro.  
   
Occorsero solo alcune settimane nascosti, ma alla fine i paparazzi che li aspettavano per strada ed i giornalisti che speculavano sulla loro vita alla fine si arresero. Mentre Louis era in ospedale era stato più difficile, i reporter erano così affamati di notizie da intrufolarsi in camera sua per intervistarlo, e quest’ultimo era riuscito a bloccarli solo un paio di giorni prima di tornare a casa.  
   
E, tornato a casa, non poteva andarsene ancora.  
   
Cancellò twitter, lasciò il lavoro e cambiò il numero di telefono così che solo poche persone potessero ancora contattarlo.  
   
Gli amici di Louis erano stati preoccupati per un po’, temendo che avesse una qualche crisi post-giungla, ma alla fine capirono che quelle azioni andavano a vantaggio suo. Inoltre, Zayn era ancora nella camera degli ospiti di Louis, così da tenerlo d’occhio. Louis lo apprezzava, davvero, perché alla fine era stato costretto a portare il tutore al piede per sei settimane e aveva bisogno di aiuto quasi per tutto.  
   
La sua manager, o ex manager, fece il possibile per aiutarlo, senza rancore. Lo aiutò ad uscire dal mondo della moda, tenendo però alcuni contatti, fiduciosa che forse un giorno Louis sarebbe tornato. Era inutile, ma Louis non avrebbe detto nulla. Apprezzava l’aiuto della donna.  
   
Louis amò il fatto di avere Harry tutto per sé. Trascorsero intere giornate sul divano a guardare Netflix o a letto, a fare del lento sesso sudato sotto le coperte. Louis mangiava quello che voleva, senza la preoccupazione di prendere chili di troppo per via del suo lavoro. Per via della gamba, Harry fu costretto a cucinare per loro, quindi alla fine non è che mangiò molto. Ma era comunque bello essere libero. Inoltre, Zayn preparava loro la cena quando tornava da lavoro ed il cibo era delizioso.  
   
Ah, poi c’erano le docce. Con il tutore era quasi impossibile farla senza aiuto, che Harry era più che felice di offrire. Luis sospettava che Harry amasse quella situazione. Poteva prendere in braccio Louis e portarlo nel box doccia, facendolo appoggiare al muro, lavandolo con la spugna e sciacquando i suoi capelli finché non erano puliti; per poi fargli un pompino mentre Louis cercava di stare in piedi su una gamba sola. Doveva aggrapparsi ai capelli di Harry per cercare sostegno, e questo faceva solo che infuocare di più il riccio. Probabilmente era anche la cosa preferita di Louis, ad essere sinceri.  
   
Nonostante le giornate di coccole, sesso e TV, alla fine avevano raggiunto il limite; Harry si sentiva imprigionato a stare chiuso in casa a Londra.  
   
Quindi ebbe senso trasferirsi in un posto più piccolo e meno rumoroso: trovarono una casa a Doncaster, non lontano dalla famiglia di Louis.  
   
Beh, sua madre l’aveva trovata, era andata a vederla per loro, e aveva detto che sarebbe stata perfetta. Era davvero grande, forse troppo grande solo per loro due, aveva un giardino enorme e questo convinse Louis a prenderla. Inoltre, il prezzo di acquisto era paragonabile a due anni di affitto del suo appartamento a Londra; non poteva lamentarsi.  
   
La famiglia di Louis era da loro ogni fine settimana per cena, per poi rimanere a dormire; ogni mattina, inoltre, la mamma di Louis portava i gemelli da loro; la cosa preferita di Harry.  
   
Fu così che Louis ebbe l’idea.  
   
Harry era davvero bravo con loro; così gentile, attento e premuroso, andavano _meravigliosamente_ d’accordo. Louis chiese a sua mamma se per caso conoscesse qualcuno che aveva bisogno di un po’ di aiuto con i bambini. A pagamento, ovviamente.  
   
Venne fuori che ne conosceva parecchi.  
   
Harry passò dal prendersi cura dei fratellini di Louis a guardare sei bambini, tutti a casa loro. Si poteva tranquillamente dire che Harry amasse quel lavoro.  
   
Aveva tantissima energia, così come i piccoli, e poteva correre per ore in giardino, facendoli giocare a nascondino e a “facciamo finta di…”. I bambini erano affascinati da Harry, Louis poteva vederlo nelle loro faccette. Sembrava sapessero che lui fosse gentile nel profondo, e non c’era nessuno di più disponibile e onesto di lui.  
   
La bambina più grande aveva quattro anni, e quando era arrivata la prima volta era un vero e proprio inferno. Rubava i giocattoli agli altri bambini, si gettava a terra finché non otteneva ciò che voleva, e urlava fino a diventare blu se uno degli altri bambini aveva l’attenzione di Harry. Sceglieva lei i libri che Harry doveva leggerle prima del riposino, e rifiutava la maggior parte del cibo preparato da Louis, oltre ad infastidire i gemelli finché non li faceva piangere.  
   
Questi suoi comportamenti non durarono a lungo; Harry la tenne sotto scacco dopo il terzo giorno. Tutto quello che fece fu abbracciarla, portarla in groppa e farle facce buffe fino a farla ridere; quando Louis gli chiese come aveva fatto, Harry aveva risposto: “È come cucciolo di scimmia. È dispettosa come loro, rumorosa e veloce. Quando loro tristi, io le abbracciavo e le lasciavo giocare con i miei capelli.”  
   
“Va bene.” Rispose Louis, alzando le sopracciglia. “Non dirlo ai suoi genitori però.”  
   
Comunque, qualsiasi cosa Harry stesse facendo, funzionava. Louis era sicuro che lui fosse un genio, perché un pomeriggio sentì quella bambina dispettosa dire: “Voglio i miei capelli lunghi come quelli di Harry. Voglio essere alta come lui!”  
   
Risero affettuosamente, ma Louis sapeva che la bimba stava dicendo sul serio. Tutti idolatravano Harry, Louis guardava i bambini seguirlo tutte le mattine per il giardino, i più piccoli che sgambettavano precari sulle loro gambette paffute e i più grandi che correvano intorno a lui, gli saltavano davanti per cercare la sua attenzione. Louis non poteva biasimarli.  
   
Gli mancava avere Harry tutto per sé.  
   
Louis aveva provato a tenersi occupato aiutando Harry dove poteva, si preoccupava dei genitori, dei soldi e del cibo, ma a parte ciò, si sentiva piuttosto inutile. Louis aveva avuto un impiego da quanto aveva sedici anni, sapeva esattamente cosa avrebbe voluto fare da quell’età, ed era orribile, ora, non sapere più che fare. Harry aveva il suo piccolo business che si sarebbe potuto espandere, ma Louis aveva solo Harry. E se c’era una cosa che Harry gli aveva insegnato, era che pensare alla propria felicità era importante.  
   
Louis aveva bisogno di trovare un lavoro, o sarebbe diventato pericolosamente dipendente da Harry, di nuovo. Lo _sapeva,_ ma non faceva niente a riguardo. Era troppo facile per Louis trascorrere le proprie giornate seduto fuori, guardando Harry che giocava con i bambini, vedendo quanto fossero felici insieme lo faceva sorridere, e si stava adagiando un po’ troppo sugli allori.  
   
Era da lui. Voleva cambiare le cose, sapeva che doveva cambiarle, ma non se ne preoccupava troppo. Se ne sarebbe occupato più tardi, quando sarebbe stato inevitabile.  
   
E quel momento non era ancora arrivato, stava seduto sul divano con una birra in mano e Harry che lo guardava in attesa.  
   
“Il solito.” Rispose Louis con un’alzata di spalle. “Sto ancora provando a trovare qualcosa che può piacere a tutti i bambini. Non riesco a credere che a qualcuno non piaccia la pasta. _Di nessun tipo._ ”  
   
Harry appoggiò la birra sul tavolinetto da caffè, allargando le braccia. “Vieni a sederti.”  
   
Louis accettò, sedendosi sulle gambe di Harry, uno di fronte all’altro. Harry mise le mani sui fianchi di Louis. E Louis premette la mano sulla nuca di Harry, intrecciando le dita tra i suoi capelli. L’altra mano era stretta intorno al collo della bottiglia, allora Louis si girò un attimo per appoggiarla vicino a quella di Harry.  
   
“Finito?”  
   
Louis alzò gli occhi, poi si piegò per dare un bacio veloce sul collo di Harry. Il ragazzo sotto di lui squittì, ridendo, e Louis lo fece ancora per sentirglielo rifare.  
   
“Smettila!” Disse Harry, lamentoso. “Voglio baciarti bene!”  
   
“Devi prima prendermi!” Disse Louis con un ghigno, e subito saltò in piedi, lontano dal riccio. Alzò le sopracciglia verso il ragazzo, in modo tale che capisse il gioco.  
   
Quando l’espressione di Harry passò da imbronciata a sorridente, Louis si girò e scappò via.  
   
Riuscì appena ad arrivare alle scale prima che Harry lo afferrasse, mettendosi poi in spalla un Louis sorridente e portandolo verso la loro stanza.  
   
Harry fece appoggiare Louis sul letto e gli si sedette sopra, afferrando i fianchi di Louis con una mano e premendoli contro il materasso. La mano libera, invece, correva lungo la maglia di Louis per alzarla, poi Harry premette un bacio sul petto di Louis.  
   
“Pensavo volessi baciarmi bene.” Lo stuzzicò Louis.  
   
Harry mugugnò, e gli diede un altro bacio sul petto. Il cuore di Louis sobbalzò, e Harry sorrise nel vederlo succedere. Baciò il capezzolo destro di Louis, poi il sinistro, e disse: “Questo è bene.” E incollò le labbra sulla gola del ragazzo, succhiando.  
   
Louis gemette: “Penso di preferire il te che arriva dritto al punto. Almeno quando sei eccitato lo facciamo subito.”  
   
“Bugiardo.” Mormorò Harry contro la pelle di Louis. “Vieni meglio quando mi prendo tempo per stuzzicarti. E io sono eccitato. Voglio farti essere più eccitato ancora.”  
   
“Lo sono _già._ ” Grugnì Louis, provando a liberare le mani così da afferrare la testa di Harry e baciarlo come se non ci fosse un domani. Harry era troppo forte, e continuava a leccarlo mentre Louis si agitava sotto di lui.  
   
Non si era mai reso conto di quanto il sesso fosse più bello con qualcuno che si ama. Aveva sempre pensato che portarsi a letto la stessa persona notte dopo notte alla fine sarebbe stato noioso, ma con Harry non lo era mai. Sapevano esattamente cosa preferivano, quanto lontano erano dal venire e cosa li avrebbe fatti arrivare all’apice. C’era anche sempre molto da imparare. Quando Louis pensava di conoscere ogni centimetro del corpo di Harry, trovava un nuovo neo da assaggiare, o sentiva un nuovo gemito uscire dalle labbra del riccio. Ed Harry aveva il carattere di quello che amava imparare. Aveva cercato nuove posizioni da provare, gli piaceva sperimentare nuove perversioni, cercando sempre altro ancora da fare. Alcune non erano un granché, altre davvero incredibili; altre ancora troppo strane per Louis tanto da non volerle provare. Ma la cosa preferita di Louis, non importava quante ricerche Harry facesse e quante cose nuove provassero, era quando Harry lo cavalcava.  
   
Harry aveva una resistenza ed una forza infinita, avrebbe potuto cavalcarlo per giorni. Una volta avevano provato a vedere quanto a lungo Harry potesse resistere, ma non lo avevano mai scoperto, perché Louis si era arreso, il suo cazzo era troppo sensibile, quasi dolorante.  
   
Il volto di Harry si concentrava con determinazione, la sua bocca si apriva per il piacere, gli occhi brillavano di disperazione, e Louis rimaneva lì, disteso, a godersi lo spettacolo.  
   
Era proprio ciò che Louis sperava, nel momento in cui Harry si sedette sulle sue gambe. Avevano provato manette e lacci, ma Harry che gli teneva le mani intrappolate tra le sue era tra le cose più eccitanti del mondo.  
   
“Haz!” Gemette Louis, spingendo verso l’alto i fianchi. “Sono così eccitato, non ci crederesti. Scopati con il mio cazzo, subito.”  
   
Harry rise contro il collo Louis e il respiro umido di saliva rinfrescò il ragazzo facendolo tremare. “Voglio succhiarti prima. Leccarti e succhiarti ovunque.”  
   
Louis grugnì “Allora inizia.” Ma Harry sorrise in risposta, e Louis sapeva che sarebbe stata una lunga notte. “Voglio che mi scopi.”  
   
Harry lasciò andare il polso di Louis e scivolò lungo il suo corpo, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi di Louis. “Scopa la mia bocca, poi ti scopo io.”  
   
“Cristo, va bene.”  
   
Harry afferrò con una mano la base dell’uccello di Louis e leccò la lunghezza partendo dal basso. Louis alzò in fianchi istintivamente, e Harry lo fissò. Louis obbedì al muto comando di stare fermo, afferrò il cuscino dietro la sua testa, cercando di calmarsi. Ci riuscì, un po’, solo quando Harry avvolse la lingua intorno alla punta del membro.  
   
Louis non riuscì a contenere un verso gutturale che gli scappò dalla gola, e Harry lo premiò arricciando la lingua più volte intorno a lui.  
   
 _Cazzo,_ era bello. Era sempre più bello quando Harry si prendeva il suo tempo, rispetto alle sveltine. Sembrava tutto così calcolato, come se l’avesse esattamente pianificato, e questo faceva sentire Louis piacevolmente sopraffatto. Come se fosse completamente inerme, sotto il controllo di Harry.  
   
Harry rilassò la gola e spinse il membro più in profondità, poi tamburellò con le dita sui fianchi di Louis, il loro modo di dire _pronto._  
   
Louis si spinse contro la bocca di Harry, spinte violente per via del modo in cui Harry era seduto sulle proprie ginocchia. Riusciva a fare solo dei piccoli cerchi con i fianchi, ma era davvero bello. La gola di Harry era stretta, calda e umida intorno a lui; le sue labbra soffici contro la sua pelle.  
   
Poi, con un pop, Harry si staccò. Scese dal letto e scomparve in bagno, tornando poco dopo con il lubrificante in mano. Spinse le gambe di Louis su e le aprì, sistemandosi nel mezzo. Harry fissò il membrò di Louis, umido e traslucido per la saliva, e sorrise.  
   
“Ti apro adesso.” Disse, coprendo le dita con il lubrificante.  
   
“Svelto.” Gemette Louis.  
   
Harry rispose succhiando di nuovo Louis, tenendogli fermi i fianchi con una mano sul basso ventre e usando l’altra per aprire le natiche di Louis.  
   
Le dita di Harry spinsero fino a fare breccia mentre succhiava particolarmente forte, e Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto. Prima che potesse anche solo controllare il suo respiro, Harry aggiunse un altro dito. A Louis piaceva essere aperto da due dita, una non era abbastanza, due erano quasi vicino al troppo, e Harry non sapeva aspettare tra l’infilare il primo e il secondo.  
   
Il respiro di Louis stava diventando già ansimante, Harry tolse la bocca dal membro di Louis e gli appoggiò le labbra sul bacino. Lo baciò dolcemente, in contrapposizione con il modo in cui le dita lo stavano scopando forte e veloce, aprendolo e girando per farsi spazio.  
   
“Pronto?” Sospirò Harry contro la pelle dell’altro, e dopo che Louis emise un ‘ _sì’,_ Harry aggiunse un terzo dito, colpendo appena la prostata e mandando una scarica elettrica al ragazzo.  
   
“Sono pronto per il tuo cazzo.” Grugnì Louis. “Basta dita.”  
   
Harry non aveva bisogno di sentirselo ripetere due volte, tolse le dita e si spalmò altro lubrificante sul palmo della mano. Pompò il suo cazzo velocemente, coprendolo con la sostanza, poi si allineo a Louis.  
   
Il suo membro toccò appena l’apertura di Louis, talmente vicino che era quasi dentro, poi chiese: “Sei sicuro?”  
   
Louis mosse i fianchi, gemendo un “cazzo sì.”  
   
Harry teneva il suo membro con una mano e lentamente lo spinse dentro, fermandosi quando Louis si lasciò sfuggire un grugnito. “Troppo?”  
   
“Sì, ma non fermarti.”  
   
Entrò ancora di più in Louis, mantenendo il contatto visivo, guardando la sua espressione per vedere se avesse bisogno di una pausa. La preoccupazione di Harry fece solo aumentare in Louis il desiderio, voleva che fossero più vicini, così quest’ultimo spinse i fianchi in avanti per farlo sprofondare di più in lui.  
   
Harry si mosse appena, sfregando sulla prostata di Louis e facendolo gemere. Questo gli diede la sicurezza di potersi spingere ancora in avanti prima di tirarsi indietro.  
   
Louis lasciò andare la testa all’indietro, si tirò i capelli, nonostante non fossero più stretti tra le dita di Harry. Le sue dita si avvolsero intorno alle ciocche, tirando, cercando di tornare in sé.  
   
“Così bello, Haz, cazzo. Così bello.” Sussultò.  
   
Harry rispose uscendo da lui quasi completamente, lasciando che solo la sommità del suo membro tenesse Louis aperto. “Sì?”  
   
“No,” pianse Louis, aprendo gli occhi per trovare lo sguardo malizioso di Harry. “Dentro. Scopami, per favore. Ne ho bisogno.”  
   
“Così?” Lo canzonò, spingendosi in avanti di mezzo centimetro, il suo sorriso si ampliò quando Louis emise un verso acuto.  
   
“Sì, no. Di più!”  
   
Harry seguì gli ordini, spingendosi fino in fondo, ruotando i fianchi e poi uscendo di nuovo. Prima che Louis potesse lamentarsi, Harry lo scopò ripetutamente forte e velocemente, nel modo in cui Louis aveva bisogno.  
   
Louis strinse ancora i propri capelli per evitare di prendere il proprio membro, e Harry in quel momento, come se avesse potuto leggergli la mente, si mise ad occuparsi di lui.  
   
Harry masturbò Louis a tempo con le sue spinte, veloce e senza delicatezza finché Louis non sentì quella scarica di adrenalina che era “troppo”.  
   
“Sto per venire.” Grugnì Harry, vicino al volto di Louis.  
   
Louis sentì le spinte farsi frenetiche e ansimò: “Non fermarti, continua.”  
   
Harry chiuse gli occhi e bloccò la mano sul membro di Louis per un momento, provando a calmarsi, ma Louis non voleva aspettare; spinse in avanti in fianchi, scopandosi con il pugno di Harry, afferrando il ragazzo con violenza.  
   
Harry venne con una cantilena di _cazzo,_ rallentò i movimenti, e Louis si trovò a pregarlo: “Continua. Cazzo, non fermarti.”  
   
Harry collassò su Louis, il membro ancora immerso tra le sue natiche, riuscendo a dargli altre spinte corte. Era ancora duro, lo sperma caldo e umido dentro di lui.  
   
Louis ruotò i fianchi, scopandosi da solo contro il membro e la mano di Harry finché non venne sulle dita e lo stomaco del riccio.  
   
“Cazzo.” Sbuffò, completamente esausto.  
   
“Sì.” Concordò Louis sotto di lui, finalmente aveva lasciato andare i capelli e stava passando una mano tra quelli di Harry. “Bel lavoro.”  
   
Harry grugnì e rise contro il petto di Louis. “Anche tu. Dobbiamo pulire sperma. È ovunque.”  
   
“Tocca a te.”  
   
Louis grugnì ancora in risposta. Con attenzione, Harry uscì da Louis prima di alzarsi per andare a prendere un asciugamano.  
   
Louis riuscì a tenere gli occhi abbastanza aperti da guardare il culo di Harry ondeggiare via, ma era già crollato per quando il ragazzo uscì dal bagno.  
____________________________________________________  
   
Il problema con Harry era che si svegliava ancora prestissimo la mattina, non importava quanto tardi andassero a dormire la sera.  
   
Louis sentì il peso spostarsi sul letto mentre Harry si alzava, ed aprì un occhio per guardare l’ora. Erano appena le sette, così mugugnò e si mise a pancia sotto. Lo stomaco lo tradì, brontolando affamato.  
   
Provò ad ignorarlo il più a lungo possibile, desideroso di tornare a dormire, ma era inutile.  
   
Louis si forzò ad alzarsi, barcollando fuori dalla stanza per cercare Harry.  
   
“Haz!” Chiamò, sbadigliando sonoramente. “Tesoro, ho fame!”  
   
“Sono qui!” Louis sentì la voce provenire dal salotto, quindi si diresse lì per trovare Harry, con le mani e i piedi a terra, che faceva il ponte.  
   
“Che cazzo stai facendo?”  
   
“Yoga!” Disse Harry, con la testa ancora capovolta, e le punte dei capelli che toccavano terra. “Mi mantiene in forma.”  
   
“Come conosci lo yoga?”  
   
“TV! Prima delle news del mattino lo fanno. Alle sei. Oggi l’ho perso ma ricordo i movimenti quindi posso fare senza guardare.” Harry lentamente allentò i muscoli, sdraiandosi a terra. “Vuoi unirti a me?”  
   
“Dio no! Vado a preparare la colazione.”  
   
Louis si preparò una tazza di tè e del pane tostato, guardando Harry contorcersi in posizioni diverse. Era divertente da vedere, e anche sexy.  
   
Harry non indossava vestiti in casa. Lo faceva solo quando c’era gente che sarebbe venuta a trovarli o se dovevano uscire, ma quando erano solo loro due Harry non aveva nulla indosso, quindi la maggior parte dei weekend la passava nudo.  
   
E quindi eccolo lì, Harry sul tappeto del salotto che faceva yoga con il cazzo al vento.  
   
Questo spiegava molte cose. Harry era incredibilmente flessibile e i suoi muscoli ben definiti nonostante non facesse palestra, per quanto Louis ne sapesse. Aveva pensato che l’unico modo in cui Harry scaricava un po’ della sua energia era correre in giro con i bambini, finché non aveva scoperto il mistero dello yoga. Louis si chiese se era quello ad aiutarlo ad acquisire assurde posizioni durante il sesso. Aveva sempre creduto che era perché aveva usato dei muscoli durante la sua permanenza nella giungla, che molte persone non sapevano nemmeno esistessero.  
   
“Voglio del pane e marmellata!” Gridò Harry quando sentì il trillo del tostapane. “E lanciami una banana, per favore.”  
   
“Puoi mangiarla a tavola, lasci sempre in giro le bucce.”  
   
“Va bene.” Sbuffò Harry, Louis sorrise mentre imburrava il toast.  
   
“Ho trovato troppe bucce marce in posti assurdi per rischiare ancora, tesoro.”  
   
“Ho detto va bene!”  
   
“Non c’è bisogno di fare l’offeso per questo.”  
   
Harry sospirò rumorosamente e si alzò. Entrò in cucina e avvolse le sue braccia intorno a Louis dandogli un bacio sulla nuca. “Non sono offeso. Non sapevo.”  
   
“Va bene. Ora lo sai. Le bucce vanno nel cestino, sì?”  
   
“ _Questo_ sapevo. È solo che me lo dimentico qualche volta.”  
   
Louis voltò la testa per dare ad Harry un bacio veloce. “Quale marmellata vuoi?”  
   
Harry arricciò le labbra, pensieroso, e Louis non riuscì a trattenersi nel dargli un altro bacio prima che Harry rispondesse “Mirtilli.”  
   
“Okay. Puoi versare del succo?”  
   
“Sì.”  
   
A Louis mancarono le braccia di Harry intorno a sé non appena il ragazzo si scostò. Non era mai stato con qualcuno che fosse così fisico come lo era Harry, ed era una cosa che amava. Amava molte cose di Harry, troppe per contarle, ma il bisogno di dare e ricevere affetto era sicuramente nella top ten.  
   
Dopo colazione, Louis chiamò sua madre.  
   
“Avevi promesso di chiamare ieri!” Disse la donna.  
   
“Ciao anche a te.”  
   
“Oh, smettila. Com’è andata con i bambini questa settimana?”  
   
Louis alzò gli occhi. “Bene. Normale. Come sempre.”  
   
“E Harry?”  
   
“Fantastico come al solito.”  
   
“Che mi dici di te?”  
   
“Tutto okay.”  
   
“Qualche novità?” Chiese speranzosa.  
   
“No.” Rispose. _Ed eccoci._  
   
“Sono solo preoccupata per te, Lou!”  
   
“Lo so mamma, me lo dici ogni volta che mi vedi.”  
   
“Hai fatto così tanti cambiamenti quest’anno, e lo so come sei. Non sei abituato a stare senza far niente, o a contare sugli altri. Ti sei occupato di te da quando eri un ragazzino.” Louis alzò ancora gli occhi perché il numero di volte che aveva sentito quella tiritera da sua madre stava raggiungendo il ridicolo. Sapeva che lei si sentiva in colpa per quanto poco tempo aveva avuto una volta nata la prima coppia di gemelle, lo aveva ripetuto così tante volte, tante quante Louis le aveva ripetuto che non era un problema. Aveva accettato il fatto di doversi prendere cura di sé quando era un adolescente ed aveva continuato così. Si era preparato il pranzo per la scuola, si era lavato i propri vestiti. Era andato tutto per il meglio, anche quando aveva lasciato casa sua per trasferirsi a Londra, forse un po’ troppo presto. “Ma Louis, non lasciare le cose in sospeso. Se ti senti solo, dillo. Se ti annoi, fa qualcosa! Se stai diventato geloso di Harry non lasciare che questo diventi risentimento.”  
   
“Cristo, mamma, se avessi saputo che mi avresti fatto una predica non ti avrei chiamato!”  
   
“Non fare così, amore.”  
   
“No, tu non fare così!” Scattò.  
   
A quel punto Harry era da lui, un braccio intorno alle spalle, tirandolo al suo fianco per confortarlo. “Posso parlarle?” chiese, e Louis annuì passandogli il telefono. “Ciao!” Cinguettò Harry.  
   
Louis sentiva il chiacchiericcio di sua madre ma non riusciva a capire le parole.  
   
“Sono molto bravi, sì.” Mormorò Harry. “Crescono ogni giorno di più! Hanno giocato con blocchi logici questa settimana, sono davvero bravi nel costruire.”  
   
Ci fu una pausa, poi Harry rise. “Sì, un giorno. Vieni a cena stasera?”  
   
Louis diede un colpetto sulla coscia di Harry e gli fece ‘no’ con la testa. “Un’altra volta, okay. Ora vado, vuoi salutare Louis?” Un’altra pausa. “Sì, ciao! Ti voglio bene!”  
   
Poi Harry passò di nuovo il telefono a Louis con uno sguardo serio.  
   
Louis sospirò prima di rimettersi il ricevitore all’orecchio. “Scusa mamma.”  
   
“Va bene, amore. Dispiace anche a me.”  
   
“Okay okay. Stiamo bene. Sto bene, davvero. Se provo una di quelle cose che hai detto te lo dico, ok?” Mentì.  
   
Ma sua madre gli credette. “Sì, per favore.”  
   
“Ti voglio bene, mamma.”  
   
“Anche io.”  
   
Dopo aver riattaccato, Louis si sdraiò sul divano e grugnì. “Amo mia madre, davvero, ma sono troppo vecchio per sentirmi dire cosa devo fare! Continua a chiedere se sto bene e così sembra che ci sia qualcosa che non va, capisci?”  
   
“Lo so.” Annuì Harry.  
   
“Lo sai o lo dici per dire?”  
   
“Lo capisco davvero. Ma è solo perché ci tiene! Non fare maleducato con lei.”  
   
Louis sospirò di nuovo e non aggiunse altro. Harry aveva ragione, come al solito. Louis voleva solo lamentarsi ma era strano lamentarsi di sua madre quando quella di Harry era così - strana. L’aveva sentita solo due volte da quando era partita per la giungla. La prima quando era tornata, li aveva chiamati per rassicurarli sulla sua salute, e la seconda quando si erano trasferiti a Doncaster con la promessa che sarebbe andati a trovarli. Era passato un mese da allora.  
   
Louis si sarebbe lamentato con Zayn quando sarebbe andato da loro quella sera.  
   
“Possiamo guardare la tv ora?” Chiese Harry, allungandosi per prendere il telecomando.  
   
“Sì, basta chiamate.”  
   
Louis si sdraiò sul divano, mentre Harry faceva zapping tra i programmi di Sky: il liscio si mise su un fianco e appoggiò la testa sulla coscia del riccio, per poi piegare le gambe, portandosele al petto.  
   
Harry mise la sua mano libera tra i capelli di Louis, giocherellando con le ciocche; Louis si addormentò prima ancora che Harry scegliesse il programma da guardare.  
________________________________________________________  
   
Gli altri non arrivarono fino a poco prima di pranzo, ed Harry corse da loro a braccia aperte come se non li vedesse da anni.  
   
Erano passate solo un paio di settimane dall’ultima volta in cui li avevano visti.  
   
Niall fu il primo ad essere abbracciato, ridendo quando Harry si strusciò sul suo collo e lo strinse forse. “Piacere di rivederti.” Sbuffò. Poi, quando Harry lo lasciò andare per passare a Liam, Niall si diresse a salutare Louis con un rapido abbraccio. Erano diventati molto affettuosi da quando Harry si era aggiunto alla loro banda; prima del viaggio di Louis nella giungla si stringevano a malapena la mano.  
   
“Che cosa hai fatto?” Chiese Louis tirandosi indietro. “Sei parecchio rosso.”  
   
“Ho giocato parecchio a golf. Questa dannata pelle da irlandese, si brucia in un secondo. Che mi dici di te?”  
   
Louis alzò le spalle. “Il solito. Niente.” Poi si voltò verso Liam, il cui volto era arrossato dopo l’abbraccio di Harry. “Tutto bene?”  
   
“Sì amico, mi ero dimenticato come fosse.” Disse Liam, con un grande sorriso. Mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Louis e chiese: “Cosa combini?”  
   
“Niente, ha detto.” Lo interruppe Niall. “Il solito.”  
   
Liam si incupì. “E cos’è il solito?”  
   
A quel punto Zayn, che era riuscito a sfuggire all’abbraccio di Harry, entrò nella conversazione. Strinse Louis a sé, prima di lasciarlo andare e dire: “Venera Harry, ovviamente.”  
   
“Fa di più!” Squittì Harry. “Mi aiuta con i bambini.”  
   
“Quanti ne avete ora?” Chiese Niall.  
   
Louis rispose: “Sei. Potrebbe essercene un settimo presto.”  
   
“Molto bene va.” Annuì Harry. “Genitori amano Louis e bambini amano me, quindi andiamo bene.”  
   
“Non avete bisogno, che so, di documenti e permessi del governo? Roba legale insomma?” Chiese Zayn preoccupato. “Per assicurarvi che la casa sia a prova di bambino eccetera? Mi ricordo quando mia zia cercava un asilo per i figli era incontentabile. Non è così?”  
   
Harry guardò Louis confuso, e quest’ultimo disse: “Probabilmente, ma la maggior parte dei genitori conosce me o mia madre. Dubito che comunque potremmo prenderne più di otto, non se siamo solo noi due, ma un giorno credo possa diventare un vero business e assumere personale. Rendere questa casa un centro per l’infanzia. Al momento ci siamo lanciati.”  
   
“Voi invece cosa fate?” Chiese Harry, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi e iniziando a dondolarsi avanti e indietro, con un sorriso in volto. Sembrava orgoglioso di sé, probabilmente lo era davvero. Stava lavorando parecchio sulle sue capacità di conversazione e le sue maniere.  
   
“Continuo a fare foto e dipingere, tutto qui. Ho qualche photoshoot prenotato. Alcuni ben pagati.” Disse Zayn, e Louis rise.  
   
“Come sta il capo?”  
   
“Lei sta bene, sì. Continua a chiedere di te, vuole sapere come va. Le manchi parecchio, credo.”  
   
“Devo invitarla quassù, una volta o l’altra.” Pensò Louis ad alta voce. Anche a lui mancava la sua manager. Era stata una grossa fetta della sua vita per parecchio tempo e dovevano assolutamente mantenere i contatti. Per ora, usavano Zayn come tramite. Lei lo aveva ingaggiato dopo il diploma, promettendogli di trovargli qualche lavoro. Era inesperto e il suo portfolio scarso, ma aveva ottenuto diversi ingaggi ben pagati.  
   
“E tu ,Liam?” Domandò Harry, ancora con quel bel sorriso orgoglioso. “Come va?”  
   
“Ha una ragazza!” Urlò Niall, ovviamente incapace di contenersi.  
   
“No! Non è vero!” Grugnì Liam. “Siamo usciti per un paio di appuntamenti.”  
   
“Ma sei praticamente innamorato.” Disse Zayn, roteando gli occhi.  
   
Liam sospirò. “Beh, sì, ma non so se è la mia ragazza.”  
   
“Altro?” Continuò Louis.  
   
“No, sto sempre studiando e lavorando. Qualche appuntamento. Ecco la mia vita.”  
   
“Idem qui.” Annuì Niall, e Louis ghignò.  
   
“Ah, e io gioco anche a golf.”  
   
“Cos’è? C’è in tv?” Chiese Harry eccitato. “Puoi insegnarmi?”  
   
“Certo! Porto le mazze con me la prossima volta, organizziamo un corso o qualcosa del genere in giardino. Facciamo qualche tiro.”  
   
“C’è un vero corso a poche miglia da qui.” Suggerì Louis. “Preferirei che non rovinaste la nostra erba.”  
   
“Cristo, sei diventato un vecchio adesso?”  
   
Louis diede una spinta sulla spalla di Niall, borbottando riguardo l’essere un adulto responsabile mentre gli altri ridevano. Gli piaceva il suo giardino, non voleva che fosse distrutto dal dannato golf.  
   
“Ho fatto una torta!” Li interruppe Harry, allungandosi verso la cucina. Louis era preoccupato che Harry avesse visto il film “la donna perfetta” o non si spiegava.  
   
Si spostarono tutti in salotto; Harry corse a prendere la torta e Louis lo seguì in cucina per preparare del tè, guardando Harry che affettava il dolce e lo sistemava nei piatti.  
   
“Che torta è?”  
   
“Alla banana!” Sorrise Harry. “Pensavo sarebbe stato divertente, e amo banane. Ho cercato la ricetta su Google.”  
   
“Quando hai avuto il tempo di farlo?”  
   
“Mentre dormivi.”  
   
I ragazzi divorarono la torta, che era sorprendentemente buona. Non sarebbe dovuta essere una sorpresa, perché Harry era bravo in tutto quello che provava. Il riccio si beò, sentendo i complimenti, servendo il secondo round sorridendo.  
   
Louis punzecchiò Liam riguardo la sua forse-nuova-ragazza, e Harry fece altre domande sul golf. Zayn mostrò loro delle copie delle foto che aveva fatto, e alla fine Louis tirò fuori le birre.  
   
Parlarono e bevvero tutta la sera, Harry si allontanò solo un po’ per cercare qualcosa per cena.  
   
Aveva preparato della pasta e la mangiarono guardando la tv, e uno ad uno si addormentarono finché non rimasero solo Louis e Zayn.  
   
Louis riusciva a malapena ad alzare la testa dal divano, ma cercò di girare la testa per fissare Zayn con un ghigno. “Allora?”  
   
“Eccoci qui, gli unici svegli. Come sempre.”  
   
“Immagino che i ragazzi l’abbiano fatto a posta.” Biascicò. “Per darci un po’ di privacy.”  
   
Zayn era confuso. “Perché dovrebbero?”  
   
“Perché sanno che noi ci manchiamo sempre molto.”  
   
“Vero.” Annuì Zayn. Portò la birra alle labbra, ma mancò il bordo della bottiglia di qualche centimetro. Louis ridacchiò, e Zayn lo colpì sul ginocchio.  
   
“Come va la ricerca della casa?”  
   
“Va bene. Mia sorella ha detto che posso stare nella stanza degli ospiti a casa dei miei ma io preferirei di no. Mi sentirei come se fossi ancora controllato da loro. Mi piace stare da te, sai?”  
   
“Mi dispiace.”  
   
“Cosa? Che il tuo contratto sta scadendo e non posso permettermi di rinnovarlo da solo?” Sbuffò Zayn.  
   
“Potrei-”  
   
“Pagarlo tu?” Lo interruppe Zayn, con uno sguardo che lo zittì subito. “Per un appartamento in cui non vivi più? Non fare il cretino.”  
   
“Okay.”  
   
“Allora dimmi come va davvero tra te e Harry.”  
   
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
   
“Non può essere tutto _così_ perfetto. Nessuna relazione lo è.”  
   
Louis si imbronciò, aggrottando le sopracciglia, cercando tra sé qualcosa che fosse meno perfetto in Harry.  
   
“Cristo,” Rise Zayn. “Non sforzarti troppo.”  
   
“Voglio dire, abbiamo dei problemi. Ma roba normale. Ad esempio-” Louis si fermò di nuovo. “Cazzo, non riesco a pensare a niente. Penso che abbiamo risolto la maggior parte dei dubbi prima che andassimo in Congo, capisci? Abbiamo avuto parecchio dramma da condividere, abbiamo passato parecchi momenti bui, e ora siamo - qui. Felici.”  
   
“Vi siete proprio accasati, vero? Adotterete bambini e vi sposerete in tempo record.”  
   
Louis alzò le spalle. “Un giorno, sì. Quando ci sistemeremo economicamente credo. Non posso vivere di rendita per sempre, ed il piccolo business di Harry non è abbastanza per mantenerci. Abbiamo speso parecchi soldi per sistemare questo posto, per i giochi eccetera.”  
   
“Tua madre ti sta addosso per la ricerca di un lavoro?”  
   
Louis buttò la testa all’indietro e grugnì. “Sì, ogni giorno, giuro. Dice che si preoccupa ma è fastidiosa. Sono troppo vecchio per questa storia.”  
   
“Dalle una tregua per un po’. Non ha mai avuto modo di prendersi cura di te.”  
   
“Mi sembri Harry.”  
   
“Certo, siamo entrambi geni. Grandi menti e tutto il resto.”  
   
“Smettila.” Rise Louis.  
   
Zayn rimase zitto per alcuni istanti, poi lo riportò alla realtà dicendo: “È vero, lo sai. Ti ricordi quanto era contenta quando sei andato da lei per la prima volta? Devi lasciarla fare. Ascolta i suoi consigli, o almeno fai finta. Non biasimarla quando prova ad aiutarti. Apprezzala un po’ di più.”  
   
Louis non disse niente. Non gli piaceva ammettere di avere torto. Forse l’avrebbe fatto con Harry, ma non con Zayn. Zayn se lo sarebbe mangiato vivo e, inoltre, non erano molto in sé in quel momento. La presa in giro sarebbe stata mille volte peggiore. Quindi Louis ingoiò il rospo insieme ad un altro sorso di birra e soppresse uno sbadiglio con il dorso della mano.  
   
“Ora di andare a dormire?”  
   
Louis annuì. “Sì, meglio. Harry probabilmente mi starà aspettando così potrò aggiornarlo su quello che ci siamo detti.”  
   
“Perché non è venuto a sedersi con noi?”  
   
“Perché dice che non avrei parlato di tutto quello che dovevo. Quando siamo insieme, difficilmente parliamo di questa roba, ma se non c’è invece lo facciamo; poi vado comunque a dirgliele. Ha ragione, come sempre.”  
   
“È davvero un tipo sveglio, vero?” Disse Zayn, davvero impressionato. “Sembra che ti abbia capito davvero bene.”  
   
“È un buon osservatore.”  
   
“Anche tu lo conosci bene. Credo che la metà delle vostre conversazioni avvenga in via telepatica.”  
   
“Sì?” Rise Louis. “L’hai notato?”  
   
“Vattene nel tuo letto ed esci dal mio.”  
   
“Dormirai sul divano? Ti rendi conto che abbiamo tipo quattro camere extra? Harry ha preparato una stanza per ciascuno!”  
   
Zayn si alzò per prendere una delle coperte gettate tra i giocattoli. Afferrò un braccio di Louis e lo fece alzare dal divano, poi disse: “Devo andare di sopra per il letto, vero? Dormirò qui. Mi fa sentire proprio a casa.”  
   
“Va bene.” Disse Louis mentre sbadigliava. “Mettiti comodo.”  
   
Louis augurò la buona notte prima di salire le scale e andare in camera sua, collassando nel letto con un grugnito.  
   
Sentì una mano tra i suoi capelli e sospirò.  
   
“Va’ a lavare i denti.” Chiese Harry. “Puzzi di birra.”  
   
Louis grugnì ancora, ma dopo aver ricevuto una spintarella da Harry, fece come gli era stato chiesto.  
   
Si spogliò e tornò a letto, accoccolandosi al fianco di Harry.  
   
“Allora?” Fu tutto ciò che Harry disse prima che Louis riassumesse tutta la conversazione appena fatta.  
   
Harry teneva Louis imprigionato tra le sue dita come un burattino, ma non gli importava. Dopotutto, era il miglior posto in cui stare.  
_____________________________________________________-  
   
La settimana successiva fu tutto come sempre, eppure non proprio lo stesso.  
   
Harry giocava con i bambini, Louis dava loro da mangiare, poi insieme li mettevano a dormire, ma qualcosa non andava.  
   
Per Louis non era abbastanza, voleva _di più._  
   
Non riusciva a guardare Harry che giocava a “cavalluccio” con i bambini per più di mezz’ora senza sentirsi annoiato; si sentiva frustrato nel dover preparare sempre dei sandwich e tagliare le carote a pezzetti, e la sera, quando i piccoli iniziavano ad essere nervosi per la stanchezza della giornata impegnativa avuta con Harry, Louis si sentiva stressato.  
   
Harry notò il suo umore, e continuava a chiedergli che problema ci fosse, ma Louis non sapeva cosa rispondere perché non ne aveva idea.  
   
Beh, un’idea l’aveva, ma non era niente di nuovo. Era sempre il solito che lo infastidiva da un paio di mesi: non avere un lavoro, le proprie cose da fare, ma perché ora lo rendevano così? Perché guardare Harry che giocava non era più abbastanza?  
   
“Dovremmo uscire.” Suggerì Harry. “Sono passati quattro giorni e tu ancora imbronciato. Dobbiamo uscire di casa e fare qualcosa. Forse ti senti in trappola.”  
   
“Non mi sento in trappola!” Scattò Louis.  
   
Harry si incupì, e poi piano disse: “Va bene, se ti senti così.”  
   
Louis si sentì subito una merda alla vista dell’espressione del suo ragazzo. “No, tesoro, ti giuro che non è così - forse un po’ è vero. Ma non per essere qui, o con te, o niente di simile, ma - non lo so. Sono annoiato.”  
   
“Allora usciamo!” Trillò Harry, con il sorriso di nuovo sul volto dove meritava di stare. “Voglio andare al cinema! Liam detto che ha portato la sua non- ragazza lì, dovremmo andare. Possiamo?”  
   
E Louis non poté far altro che scoppiare a ridere. Che cosa _normale._ Non si immaginava una cosa più normale di questa. Harry aggrottò la fronte, e Louis aggiunse velocemente, “non sto ridendo di te! È che - di solito non facciamo cose così normali.”  
   
“Perché no? Dovremmo! Non vuoi andare?”  
   
“No, lo voglio. Sarà divertente. E tu lo adorerai, è come guardare la tv su uno schermo gigante.”  
   
“Lo so, è quello che ha detto Niall. Allora andiamo? Ora?”  
   
Louis si guardò, aveva una tuta macchiata ed un paio di calzini bucati. “Dammi un attimo per farmi una doccia, ok?” Harry lo guardò con un ghigno malizioso e Louis aggiunse veloce: “Tu stai fuori! Solo una doccia veloce per darmi una ripulita, non ho bisogno di te che mi fai venire strane idee.”  
 

“Va bene.” Harry roteò gli occhi. “Ma se tu non fuori tra cinque minuti, allora entro io.”

   
Scelsero il nuovo film degli Avengers, e per tutto il tragitto Harry non fece altro che blaterare del primo film. Louis se lo ricordava appena, ma Harry lo aveva visto recentemente e stava aggiornando Louis su ogni cosa che era successa.  
   
Si zittì quando arrivarono al cinema, troppo impegnato a guardarsi intorno per continuare la conversazione. Era un Giovedì sera, e il posto era anche troppo caotico rispetto a ciò che Louis si aspettava.  
   
“Molto luminoso e rumoroso.” Si imbronciò Harry. “Come sentiamo la tv?”  
   
Louis gli rispose solo con un: “Aspetta e vedrai,” e avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Harry per condurlo verso la fila.  
   
Comprarono i biglietti, i popcorn, del cioccolato e della soda; Harry teneva tutto nelle sue enormi mani, mentre Louis infilava i biglietti in tasca.  
   
Erano in piedi in mezzo all’ingresso, aspettando che aprissero le sale, quando Louis sentì una pacca sulla spalla.  
   
Si voltò, ed un coppia li stava guardando sorridendo. “Salve?” Disse lui incerto, scandagliando la sua memoria per capire dove e se li avesse già incontrati in passato.  
   
“Salve, ci stavamo chiedendo se possiamo fare una foto con te e Harry?” Chiese l’uomo.  
   
Sentendo il suo nome, Harry si voltò. Le labbra erano intorno alla cannuccia del suo drink, ma la abbandonò per rispondere: “Cosa?”  
   
“Siamo-grandi fan!” Disse la donna emozionata, saltellando come una bambina.  
   
Harry si accigliò. “Fan di cosa? Non facciamo niente.”  
   
Lei ignorò la domanda e continuò: “Pensavamo che foste tornati di nuovo nella giungla! Ma invece eccovi qui al nostro cinema! Ci veniamo ogni giovedì, è la nostra serata.” Il ragazzo le diede un colpetto sulla spalla e lei si fermò. “Ci piacerebbe chiedervi com’era la giungla. Siete entrambi molto affascinanti. E pensare che hai abbandonato ogni possibilità di stare con un famoso attore americano, per Harry-è sicuramente amore.”  
   
“Cristo, leggi parecchio di noi, vero?” Rise Louis, ma la donna non colse l’ironia. Continuò a blaterare.  
   
“Hai fatto benissimo, eh; ho sentito che ora non se la passa tanto bene.”  
   
Louis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Aveva sentito tante cose da quando era tornato, di come i film dell’attore erano stati dei flop.  
   
“Era colpa del suo atteggiamento orribile,” subentrò l’uomo, “Ho sentito che non riusciva a tenersi un lavoro perché si era sparsa la voce che era difficile lavorare con lui.”  
   
Louis gli concesse un sorriso tirato e disse: “Non mi sorprende. Ascoltate, siamo anche noi qui per un appuntamento, preferiremmo non fare foto, capite? Stiamo cercando di lasciarci tutto alle spalle.”  
   
“Oh!” Sussultò la donna. “Certo, ci dispiace avervi disturbati! Vi abbiamo visto qui e non potevamo crederci.”  
   
“Ci abbiamo provato.” Annuì l’uomo.  
   
“Ci dispiace.” Disse Harry sincero.  
   
“Divertitevi.” Aggiunse Louis, offrendo la sua mano alla coppia. Harry guardò scambiarsi i saluti, desiderando anche lui salutare, ma le sue mani erano occupate, quindi gli sorrise e gli disse un ‘ciao’ prima che se ne andassero. Louis si voltò quando la coppia non era più a portata d’orecchie e sussurrò: “Non vedo l’ora che si dimentichino di noi. È strano quando succede.”  
   
“Succede spesso?”  
   
“Da Sainsbury’s, da Boots, anche in banca. Le persone mi chiedono sempre di te.” Louis aggiunse con un ghigno.  
   
Harry sorrise e rispose: “È carino da parte delle persone. Si preoccupano!”  
   
“È un po’ strano, eh.”  
   
Quando la loro sala venne aperta, Harry fu il primo a mettersi in fila. Guardò il tizio che gli chiese i biglietti, e Louis li raggiunse velocemente, tirandoli fuori dalla tasca e passandoli all’uomo.  
   
Harry fu sconvolto dalla grandezza dello schermo.  
   
“Wow! Enorme!” Rise. Provò a sedersi in prima fila, ma Louis lo fece alzare e si diressero in fondo. Quando si sedettero, Harry borbottò: “Ma siamo così lontani!”  
   
“I posti davanti sono i peggiori. Nessuno si siede lì, sono troppo vicini e non vedi niente.”  
   
Harry non sembrava convinto, ma alzò le spalle e si voltò verso lo schermo. “Allora, accendi. Chi ha il telecomando?”  
   
“Tesoro, non è _proprio_ come una tv. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che inizi.”  
   
Harry corrugò il viso in modo adorabile, e sospirò rumorosamente. Si mise qualche popcorn in bocca, abbandonandosi sulla poltrona.  
   
“Non fare l’offeso.” Louis non riuscì a non ridere.  
   
Harry stava per rispondergli, aveva la bocca aperta per dirgliene quattro, quando lo schermo si accese e iniziò a trasmettere uno di quegli avvisi che avvertono il pubblico di spegnere i propri telefoni.  
   
Immediatamente, gli occhi e la bocca  di Harry si spalancarono. Guardò Louis, con un sorriso a trentadue denti, e quella fu l’ultima volta che si voltò verso il ragazzo fino alla fine del film. Harry era pietrificato, non riusciva a staccarsi dallo schermo, anche quando Louis gli mormorò di passargli la busta di popcorn, non distolse lo sguardo.  
   
Solo quando i titoli di coda iniziarono a scorrere, Harry tornò in sé. Aveva un’enorme sorriso sul volto, una manciata di popcorn in mano. “È stato bello.” Disse, mettendoseli tutti in bocca.  
   
Louis rise e chiese: “Davvero?”  
   
Harry annuì, mentre un popcorn gli sfuggiva dalle labbra: “Davvero bello! Molto meglio. Possiamo comprarlo per casa?”  
   
“Forse un giorno.”  
   
Furono gli ultimi ad uscire, anche dopo che i titoli di coda erano finiti. Harry era troppo felice seduto al suo posto, masticando i popcorn, fisso verso lo schermo. “Cosa c’è ora?” Chiese, e Louis si diede uno schiaffo mentale.  
   
“Niente! Dobbiamo andare a casa ora, oppure pagare per vedere il film successivo. Non penso però che ci sia un’altra proiezione a quest’ora. Possiamo tornarci nel weekend, ok?”  
   
Harry arricciò il naso, ma annuì comunque, prese tutte le buste e le gettò nel cestino. Louis lo trovava pazzesco, l’istinto di Harry di pulire dove era stato, quando la maggior parte delle altre persone lasciava la propria spazzatura sulle poltrone.  
   
“Sono stanco.” Si imbronciò Harry, prendendo Louis per mano e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Questo complicò il tragitto verso l’auto, ma era troppo dolce. Quando furono entrambi con la cintura allacciata, Louis accese il motore ed Harry disse, mezzo addormentato: ”Grazie per avermi portato fuori. Dobbiamo fare più appuntamenti, come altre persone. Venire al cinema e anche altre cose. Cene, come tu facevi con l’uomo del cinema per fingere.” Gli occhi di Harry erano chiusi, la sua testa abbandonata contro il sedile. Quando era assonnato, si perdeva nei discorsi come un tempo; mostrando quanto dovesse ragionare per parlare e quanto poco ancora fosse automatico. Era migliorato tantissimo, ma in qualche modo si era anche stabilizzato.  
   
“Certo amore. Faremo davvero la vecchia coppia sposata.”  
   
“Quando sposati?” Chiese Harry, aprendo un occhio per guardare Louis.  
   
Louis rimase in silenzio per un momento, incerto sul da farsi. Aveva sempre pensato al matrimonio come ad un enorme passo, e in tutta onestà non si era mai visto come un tipo da matrimonio; ma con Harry lo vedeva come la naturale progressione della loro storia. Non poteva immaginare una vita senza Harry al suo fianco, ogni suo pensiero includeva anche il ragazzo, quindi il matrimonio era normale. Il _quando_ era qualcosa che non sapeva. “Quando vuoi sposarti tu?”  
   
Harry alzò le spalle. “Mi piace fare il tuo ragazzo ora. È buffo da dire. Siamo ragazzi e siamo amici.” Mise una mano sulla coscia di Louis e rise. “Che scopano e vivono insieme e stanno insieme per sempre. Possiamo essere questo. Harry e Lou. Va bene per ora.”  
   
Louis sorrise tra sé, togliendo per un secondo gli occhi dalla strada per guardare Harry che stava ancora ridendo, e fissando Louis che guidava. “È questo che vuoi? Essere noi? Perché io sono felice così. Mi sembra scontato che un giorno ci sposeremo. Ma non c’è bisogno di accelerare troppo le cose, no? Non quando siamo perfetti così come siamo ora.”  
   
“Sì.”  
   
Louis tornò a guardare la strada. “Sai, il matrimonio di solito è un grande passo per le coppie. Di solito uno fa la proposta e ci sono pianti e tutte quelle sciocchezze.”  
   
“Lo so, visto nei film.”  
   
“Lo vorresti?”  
   
“No.” Harry rispose rapido, senza esitazione. “Ti ho già, non abbiamo bisogno di sciocchezze. Tu mio Lou, io tuo Harry, è più che abbastanza.”  
______________________________________________  
   
Louis si sentì meglio il giorno seguente.  
   
Quando erano arrivati a casa, si erano messi a letto, troppo stanchi anche per una sega veloce. Era la prima sera in un mese in cui non facevano alcun tipo di sesso; Louis non fu il solo a notarlo, nel momento in cui venne svegliato dalla bocca di Harry sul suo cazzo. Era ancora mezzo addormentato quando venne, e si sentì colpevolmente grato che Harry fosse venuto sfregando la propria erezione contro le coperte mentre gli faceva il pompino.  
   
“Non voglio lavorare oggi.” Si lamentò Harry, incrociando le braccia sullo stomaco di Louis e guardandolo, appoggiato tra le sue gambe. “Voglio dormire di più.”  
   
“Ma avresti potuto dormire invece di farmi un pompino. Non che mi stia lamentando, eh.”  
   
“Ma ero più eccitato che assonnato.” Disse Harry con uno sbadiglio.  
   
“Oggi è venerdì, possiamo dormire domani, ok? Un solo giorno e domani non dovremmo preoccuparci delle nostre responsabilità da adulti.”  
   
Harry grugnì, ma scese dal letto e scomparve in bagno. Si fece una doccia, chiamando Louis una volta finito il suo turno.  
   
Erano entrambi lavati, vestiti e avevano già mangiato prima che il patrigno di Louis portasse i gemelli e iniziasse così la loro giornata.  
   
Louis si sentiva abbastanza felice dopo la sua settimana di dubbi esistenziali, e anche l’atteggiamento da pazza di una delle bambine peggiori, non gli stava rovinando la giornata.  
   
Era chiaramente innamorata di Harry.  
   
Harry era stato ad un passo dal piangere quando la piccola gli aveva tirato i capelli con tanta forza, provando a fargli lasciare uno dei lattanti per prendere lei in braccio.  
   
Louis corse da lei, inginocchiandosi per chiederle: “Che ne dici se ti prendo in braccio io?”  
   
Lei lo guardò con il più sconvolto degli sguardi e rispose: “No! Tu non sei il mio cavallo, capito? Sei uno stupido cavallo da principi. Io sono una principessa, non posso usare un cavallo da principi!”  
   
Louis guardò Harry, che stava facendo saltellare il suo fratellino su un ginocchio, cercando di calmarlo. Si voltò verso la bambina e disse: “Ma, sai che io in realtà sono il cavallo della _sorella_ del principe? Lei permette a lui di usarmi perché è più grande ed è gentile con il suo fratellino. Quindi sono davvero un cavallo per principesse proprio come Harry. Sono sicuro che non te ne pentirai se giochi con me.” Lei ci pensò un momento, prima di alzare il mento e rispondere: “Molto bene. Inginocchiati allora mio destriero.”  
   
Louis si piegò, mettendosi a quattro zampe e la bambina gli si mise a cavalcioni sopra, poi gli afferrò una manciata di capelli e tirando forte urlò ‘ _vai!’_ nel momento in cui lui si rimise in piedi.  
   
Corsero intorno al giardino, andando più veloce quando lei gli tirava i capelli e nitrendo quando gli veniva chiesto. Louis sbuffava quando finalmente si fermarono, collassò quasi a terra quando si piegò per farla scendere.  
   
Lei gli lasciò andare i capelli e scese con grazia, pulendosi le mani sulla gonna come se si fossero sporcate. “Forse, cavallo da principesse, dobbiamo spazzolarti e darti le tue carote.”  
   
Non diede tempo a Louis di rispondere, girò i tacchi e si diresse verso la cucina, e tutto quello che restava da fare a Louis era seguirla. Cercò un attimo Harry, trovandolo seduto con i più piccoli nella vasca con la sabbia che costruivano castelli.  
   
“Vieni giù!” Chiamò la bambina, sventolandogli una spazzola in faccia.  
   
Louis si sedette per terra a gambe incrociate, resistendo alla tentazione di guardare cosa stesse facendo alle sue spalle. Sussultò, quando la spazzola si appoggiò tra i capelli, e strinse i denti quando iniziò ad essere pettinato.  
   
La bambina rimase stupita e disse: “Sciocco cavallino, hai la criniera intrecciata! Devo dire all’altra principessa che non si sta prendendo cura di te. Forse dovrei prendere te, e l’altra prenderà Harry. Lui non vuole che lo spazzoli.”  
   
“È perché ha tanti capelli. Inoltre, ha tanti altri bambini di cui prendersi cura, sai?” Disse Louis, ma gli fu risposto con un colpo di spazzola sulla testa.  
   
“Mammina dice che eri un attore, è vero?”  
   
“No, non proprio. Volevo esserlo ma ero un modello.”  
   
“Cos’è?”  
   
“Qualcuno che si fa fare le foto come lavoro.”  
   
“Schifo!” Urlò. “Io _odio_ farmi fare le foto. Perché lo facevi come lavoro? Sei sciocco.”  
   
“Lo so.” Rise Louis. “Non lo faccio più ora.”  
   
Lei rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, continuando a spazzolarlo sulla schiena e le braccia come se avesse davvero il manto di un cavallo. Poi disse: ”Cosa fai ora?”  
   
Louis arricciò le labbra, pensieroso: “Niente in realtà.”  
   
“Devi fare qualcosa, sei un grande!”  
   
“Beh, aiuto Harry.”  
   
“Ma non è il tuo lavoro!”  
   
“Non ho un lavoro.”  
   
La piccola si fermò e fece un passo indietro, crucciandosi. Poi lo fissò, incredula, prima di chiedere, “Cosa volevi fare quando eri piccolo piccolo?”  
   
“Quanto piccolo? La tua età?” Chiese, dandole un colpetto sulla pancina.  
   
Lei sorrise, prima di annuire.  
   
“Volevo fare il calciatore.”  
   
“Perché allora non lo fai?”  
   
“È un po’ difficile.” Rise. “Non sono abbastanza bravo da giocare nelle squadre ufficiali.”  
   
Lei si mise una mano su una fianco e lo fissò. “Mamma dice che puoi diventare quello che vuoi da grande, e tu sei grande. Sbaglia?”  
   
“Beh, no – ma - ”  
   
“Niente ma.” Scosse la testa. “Ora alzati, cavallino, che dobbiamo farti mangiare.”  
   
Louis grugnì e si alzò, e sorrise quando la bambina gli fece il verso.  
   
“Sei come mio nonno.” Disse lei, allungandogli la mano affinché lui la prendesse, e tirandolo poi in cucina. “La tua cucina è più bella della mia. Molto grande e pulita e marrone. Hai una donna che pulisce?”  
   
“No, siamo solo in due.” Fece le spallucce Louis. Si diresse al frigo e tirò fuori la busta con le carote. “Dovrei preparare il te’ per tutti quanti, ti va di aiutarmi?”  
   
Lei sospirò, ed alzò i grandi occhi blu verso il cielo. “Va bene. Ma non darmi lavori stupidi.”  
   
“Non lo farò.” Promise Louis. Tirò fuori un coltello ed un pela carote. “Puoi prendermi sei piatti di plastica dal mobiletto, per favore?”  
   
Fece come le era stato detto, correndo nel luogo indicato da Louis. Con attenzione tirò fuori i piatti e alcune tazze di plastica, Louis pelò le carote e le tagliò in bastoncini. Afferrò un contenitore con del cetriolo già pronto e lo mise sul bancone, poi chiese alla sua piccola aiutante di dividerli nei piatti. Mentre lo faceva, Louis prese un pacco di biscotti, e chiese: “Tu cosa vuoi fare da grande?”  
   
“La principessa.”  
   
“Pensavo che già lo fossi?”  
   
“Lo sono.” Disse con il broncio, sistemando l’ultimo bastoncino di carota. “Come te sei già un calciatore. Possiamo giocare un po’ dopo la merenda? Sono molto brava.”  
   
“Certo! Sono un po’ arrugginito, dovrai essere gentile con me.”  
   
Lei sospirò e rispose: “Va bene, ma dovrai fare del tuo meglio.”  
   
Louis chiamò i bambini per la merenda, e mentre mangiavano, la piccola disse a tutti del calcio. Gli unici a voler partecipare furono un bambino e un’altra bambina più piccola di lei, e una volta formata la squadra, guardò Louis e gli disse: “Dobbiamo parlare di strategia, puoi andare via?”  
   
“Tre contro uno?” Chiese con aria oltraggiata. “Non è molto onesto!”  
   
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo di nuovo e gli fece ‘sciò’ con la mano. Louis si allontanò.  
   
Era piuttosto eccitato per il gioco, non riusciva a togliersi quel sorrisetto dal volto mentre puliva la cucina.  
   
Aveva ancora la faccia da ebete quando Harry entrò nella stanza con una pila di piatti sporchi. “Giochi a calcio con i bambini?”  
   
“Sì! Non vedo l’ora in realtà.” Prese i piatti da Harry e li mise nella lavastoviglie. “Dovrebbe essere divertente. Non gioco da anni, non da quando io e Niall ci giocavamo al parco.” Quando finalmente si voltò a guardare Harry, l’uomo era vicino alle risa. “Che c’è?”  
   
“Niente. Sembri così felice. Non ti vedo così da un po’.”  
   
“Davvero? Mi dispiace.”  
   
“Non esserlo!” Rise Harry. “Va Bene! Preferisco vederti così che non farlo affatto.”  
   
“Okay, credo. Sono felice. Lo sai vero?”  
   
“Sì, lo so. Sei felice con me, ma so che vuoi qualcosa in più. Per te stesso. Tu mi hai e io ti ho, ma io ho anche questi bambini. Puoi averli anche tu se vuoi. Io penso che tu vuoi, solo spaventato che noi abbiamo sempre le stesse cose.”  
   
Louis si incupì e disse: “Non è vero! Voglio dire, è vero che voglio qualcosa per me, ma è solo perché ogni tanto mi annoio.”  
   
“Sai che puoi sempre stare con noi fuori, si? Ti vedo sempre che ci guardi. È perché vuoi stare con noi? Perché puoi, ti amano tutti. Amerebbero giocare con te.”  
   
“Ne dubito.”  
   
“Cosa hai fatto tutta la mattina? Giocato! E ti sei divertito, si? Perché non ci provi con me? Solo perché non è qualcosa che hai sempre voluto, non significa che non lo amerai. È quello che è successo a noi, no? So che non ti immaginavi che il tuo futuro marito fosse come me, ma io perfetto per te. Forse anche questo se ci provi. Sei bravo con i bambini, sei bravo a insegnare, hai pazienza, sarebbe perfetto!”  
   
“Ma-è la tua cosa. Non vuoi una cosa solo tua?”  
   
“No!” Sbuffò Harry. “Io voglio tutto con te. Sarà divertente insieme. Saremo una squadra!”  
   
Louis era sconvolto. Aveva provato così duramente a separarsi dal lavoro di Harry, a lasciare che persino i suoi fratelli fossero guardati da Harry per creare una certa professionalità, pensando che era ciò che lui voleva. Aveva fatto un passo indietro quando tutto quello che Harry desiderava era stare al suo fianco. “Ci proverò, ok? Mi sono sentito un po’-”  
   
“In trappola?” Chiese Harry, sorridendo consapevole. “Puoi dirlo. Io no triste.”  
   
“Va bene.” Sospirò. “Mi sono sentito in trappola. Non con te, ma-nella mia testa. Non so come star senza fare niente, mi stava facendo impazzire.”  
   
Harry arricciò le labbra e pensò in silenzio. “Penso che cosa bella di questo lavoro è che puoi fare quello che ami fare. Puoi correre e fare sciocco e arrampicarti su alberi e non pensare a quello che io non capisco. Ecco perché mi piace, perché sono me stesso senza pensieri. Essere sciocchi da grandi non va bene, ma per bambini sì. Possiamo fare ciò che amiamo. Tu ami il calcio, recitare, puoi fare con i bambini per divertimento ed essere felice. Ti farà bene, Lou.”  
   
“Cazzo.” Sbuffò Louis. “Come fai ad avere una risposta per tutto?”  
   
“Come fai a sapere se non mi chiedi? Parlami, Lou. Ho bisogno di sapere come tu ti senti perché ci sto provando così tanto a conoscere tutto del tuo mondo ma è difficile quando ancora non conosco tutto di te!”  
   
Louis abbracciò velocemente Harry, baciandolo fermamente prima di dirgli: “Mi dispiace. Non sono abituato ad avere qualcuno come te, o che si prende cura di me così tanto, ed è qualcosa che sto _ancora_ abituandomi a gestire.”  
   
Harry lo baciò di nuovo, poi vennero interrotti da un grido. “Che schifo!”  
   
Louis si scostò, e guardò alle spalle di Harry: c’era un gruppo di bambini alla porta, la più grande aveva le braccia incrociate.  
   
“Voi dovete giocare a calcio, non sbaciucchiarvi!”  
   
“Scusa.” Rise. “Arriviamo subito.”  
   
I bambini corsero di nuovo fuori mettendosi le scarpe ed Harry disse: “I gemelli sono ancora nei seggioloni, li vado a prendere.”  
   
“Va bene,” annuì Louis. “Vai al lavoro. Io devo andare a giocare.”  
   
“Ci penserai sul serio a quello che ho detto, sì?”  
   
“Non ne ho bisogno, so già che è la cosa giusta.”  
   
Harry gli diede un bacio veloce e dolce, prima di andare a recuperare i piccoli.  
   
Mentre Louis camminava verso il giardino, provò ad immaginarsi fare quel lavoro per il resto della sua vita, insegnare il calcio ai bambini, preparare loro il cibo, metterli a letto raccontandogli delle storie e giocando a ‘facciamo finta di…’  
   
Non era difficile, per niente, e riusciva a vedersi anche con Harry ed i propri figli. Poteva vedersi felice, orgoglioso e innamorato; per la prima volta, dopo molto tempo, riusciva a vedere un modo per rendere quel futuro qualcosa di possibile.  
___________________________________________  
  


End file.
